The Ice Queen Cometh!
by Nox Descious
Summary: In a tragic twist of fate, Shark is burned and hospitalized by IV instead of Rio, leaving her hungry for vengeance. As she pursues her vendetta, she encounters and befriends a mysterious boy. Who is he? And why does he keep calling her by the name, Merag? (Durbe x Rio) (Yuma x Kotori)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow fanfiction lovers!**

**I have wanted to do this story for a really long time, but procrastination and writers block kept this story from ever developing, but now I am ready to bring this project of mine to life. As you have probably guessed from the summary, the main pairing of this story will be DurbexRio, so if you ship those two, or if you just want to read a good Zexal story, then this might very well be the fic for you. If you despise the pairing or you hate Yu-gi-oh, then why are you here? Another thing I want to point out is that you guys won't have to wait until after the World Duel Carnival part of the story to see your favorite Barians. I plan to introduce them VERY early and they will actually be participating in the WDC, taking a more active role in hunting the Numbers.**

**One more thing, since this is my very first fanfiction, I know that I am bound to make a mistake at some point, but if you do happen to point out something that you believe I am doing wrong, or you just don't like my story for one reason or another, I encourage you to tell me why, but PLEASE be constructive and respectful with your criticism. Flaming will not be tolerated and it will not do anything to make what you don't like about the story go away. On the other hand, if you like my story, which I hope you do, please tell me why you like it! That's what the review section is for after all.**

**With that being said, Let's get this fanfiction started! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: When the Shark Falls, the Ice Queen Rises

Heartland City General Hospital went hand in hand with bad memories for 16 year old Rio Kamishiro. It was the place where her parents died after a horrific car crash ended their lives, and today, it was the place where she wept for her critically injured brother, Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro, whose broken body was lying motionless on the hospital bed, covered in bandages to conceal the second and third degree burns that were scattered across his body. Regret coursed through the heart of the weeping bluenette from the fact that she failed to stop her brother from going to that warehouse. Perhaps if she had known that something was suspicious when an invitation to duel randomly appeared in the mail that fateful day, or if she had followed her brother to that God-forsaken warehouse where Shark was supposed to meet his mysterious opponent, then her brother would not be...

Rio looked down at the mummified form of her brother. "Ryoga", she whispered. "Who would do such a thing to you?" She knew there was no point in asking since Shark's mouth covered with an oxygen mask, preventing him from talking properly, but to her surprise, she did get a response in the form of Shark's quivering hand, which started to make motions as if he was trying to draw the letters of a name. His finger drew the letter I in the air, followed by the letter V, and then he proceeded to hold up four fingers before his hand went limp again and he drifted back into unconsciousness.

Rio was very confused, but then she started to put two and two together and piece together the mysterious message. "I V and 4" she muttered, and then she gasped "IV DID THIS!" Rio was shocked by the epiphany. She had heard rumors of IV's rather questionable actions in his dueling career in the form of "fan service", but she never thought he would try to outright murder someone, much less her own brother!

Rio swallowed the lump in her throat and dried off the tears in her blood shot eyes. She was done crying. Tears were not going to help her brother. Action would! She swore with every fiber of her being that one day she would find that bastard and make him suffer for what he did. "IV", she uttered his name with as much venom and spite that she could muster, "If you are out there, then hear these words! You WILL pay for what you did to my brother! YOU WILL PAY!"

* * *

**6 months later.**

For other students at Heartland Academy, it was just another normal day at school. For Rio on the other hand, it was another frustrating day that her goal went unaccomplished. To make things even more frustrating, IV had rubbed salt on Shark's burn wounds by winning tournament after tournament in the pro leagues, including the National Duel Circuit. She raged at the thought. That should have been Shark winning the circuit, not the bastard who burned him. Perhaps that was IV's motive. Perhaps he knew just how much of a threat Shark was to his chances of winning the tournament, so he decided to eliminate the competition before the pro leagues even began. What a dirty tactic, and the only thing worse than his unrightfully earned glory was the number of people who worshipped him, particularly among the population of girls around Rio's age. Every single time IV did something oh so awesome, they would talk, chatter, and gossip nonstop like a flock of clucking hens at how handsome he was. Rio raged again. If only they knew the truth, and what's worse, she even tried telling them the truth, and they all thought she was crazy. "_Damn you IV_", Rio thought. "You deserve to rot for what you've done! _Damn you straight to HE__"

"Rio! Hey Rio!"

Rio turned towards the sound of the voice, and she saw a rather chubby looking teenager approach her. Black hair curled upwards and a baseball cap adorned his head along with an orange T-shirt and overalls decorating his large body. His name was Tetsuo Takeda, and he had the biggest crush on Rio.

A boy crushing over her was nothing new to Rio. Hell, she had to deal with dozens of them ever since she went through puberty. Many of them were pigs, only caring about the womanly figure that she had developed, and they would often be on the receiving end of the Ice Queen's wrath if they persisted. Tetsuo was one of the few exceptions, although she still wasn't interested in him in any form of romantic way, but she still appreciated his kindness. For the most part he meant well despite his obvious desires, and he even bothered to be one of the few who supported her during the first few weeks after her brother's hospitalization when she was at her lowest low.

* * *

_Tetsuo had just finished his exam in Professor Ukyo's class and was 99% sure that he failed, but the good news was that class was over and now he could blow off some steam by giving Yuma another duel where it would be the 8th? 9th? 10th time in a row that he would kick his scrawny butt across Heartland City? He was just about to leave to go find Yuma when he noticed __**HER. **__There, just on the other side of the hall was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Hair as blue as the ocean, eyes a radiant magenta, and a face that would make an angel jealous, but much to his shock, he noticed that those eyes of hers were bloodshot, and her makeup was running, as if she had been crying. Deciding to play the Good Samaritan, he approached her._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, "Are you ok?"_

"_I-It's Nothing", she stuttered. "Please just leave me alone"._

"_It definitely doesn't look like nothing! Now I understand if you don't want to talk about it now, but talking to someone always helps, so if you ever want to talk, I will be willing to listen. I'm sorry for bothering you". Tetsuo was just about to walk away when the girl suddenly stopped him._

"_Have you heard of the pro duelist known as IV?"_

"_Yeah, who hasn't?" Tetsuo responded._

_The girl tightened her hands into fists, anger taking command of her next choice of words._

"_My brother is in the hospital because of him. My friends, or rather ex-friends, said I was crazy for claiming such a thing, that my brother deserved to be in the hospital because I dared say something bad about their so called "idol", but I know the truth about him, I know what he did. My brother told me himself before he fell into a coma._

_Tetsuo's expression changed into an angry frown. "Damn…I….I'm sorry. I always had a feeling that there was something off about that guy. I heard rumors about his "fan service", but I never thought it would go that far. If I ever meet that guy he is going to wish he has never been born"._

_She looked at him with an icy glare, "You're just saying that to make me feel better. Now tell me what you really think. Tell me I'm crazy"._

"_No! I mean it!" Tetsuo exclaimed. "I mean I understand that it's hard to believe sense you have no proof, but if you heard it straight from your bro's mouth, then how could it not be true?"_

_Her icy glare receded into a much calmer expression. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."_

"_No problem". He extended his hand. "I'm Tetsuo by the way. Tetsuo Takeda"._

_She took his hand and shook it genuinely, "Rio Kamishiro", and for the first time since the dreaded fire, Rio smiled a genuine smile._

_After that, Rio was able to recover slowly but surely from her depressed state, even though icy winds of vengeance still billowed within her heart. She lost some friends that day, but she also made a new one._

* * *

"So...Rio...How ya doing?" Tetsuo asked nervously.

"I'm doing a lot better." Rio responded cheerfully, although the cheerful tone was somewhat false due to what was on her mind a few minutes ago, but she still tried to be nice as to keep her friend at ease. "Still haven't found any lead on IV, any evidence I could use to prove his guilt in what he did, nor have I found any opportunity to go after him, but on the bright side, Ryoga has mostly recovered. Most of his burns are healed, and the doctor said he might be able to be out of the hospital in another month, maybe even a few weeks if we are lucky."

"Really? That's great news!" Tetsuo cheered. He then paused, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Say, Rio, I was kinda wondering…..well…."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees", Rio responded with a sly look on her face, knowing full well what he was going to ask.

"_C'mon Tetsuo. Quit chickening out and ask her". _"Will you go out with me?!" Tetsuo practically forced that last sentence out of his mouth and mentally cursed to himself that it might have come off as desperate begging.

Rio sighed. She knew this would come up at some point. "Tetsuo, I like you, but not in that way. I appreciate all you have done for me, but with all that has been going on; I just don't think a relationship would be best. We can still be friends, right?"

Testuo frowned, but then decided to suck it up. He felt the painful sting of rejection, but at least she let him down gently. "Well, if I can't get a date, then how about a duel? I would love to have a chance to melt the Ice Queen!"

Rio raised an eyebrow and her lips twisted back into her sly grin. "Well let me tell you something buster. You'll be bowing down to this Ice Queen when I ice you!" She said playfully. "You got yourself a duel. Say 4:00 after school?"

"Alright! It's a date!" Tetsuo yelled in excitement, punching his fist into the air for emphasis.

**AHEM!**

"Right! Sorry! Not a date! Not a date! I meant to say it's a duel!"

"Right" Rio muttered sarcastically. "Suuuuuuuuuuure you did".

* * *

It was 4:30 already, and Rio was impatiently waiting on the school grounds for Tetsuo to arrive, but even after half an hour there was still no sign of them.

"Good Lord". She fumed. "Doesn't he know how rude it is to keep a lady waiting? I am so giving him a piece of my mind when he gets here!"

At least she would not be completely bored while waiting for her opponent, for she had her duel gazer on to observe another duel taking place between two of her other friends, a scrawny looking boy with short, spiky black hair that had two red streaks in the front, and a young girl with green hair tied back in a bun. These two individuals were Yuma Tsukumo and Kotori Mizuki.

Yuma, in Rio's eyes, was basically the class goofball. Always setting extremely high expectations for himself, and then constantly making a fool of himself when these extraordinary feats he attempted to do proved too much for him, be it trying to swim the entire length of the school swimming pool without taking a breath or trying to beat the record of the high jump, and believing that his signature motto, "Kattobingu", was all he needed to accomplish his goals. To put it bluntly, he was all heart and no brain. Nevertheless, Rio still considered him to be her friend, for he was a kind individual who always placed the needs of others before himself, and Rio actually respected him for the infinite amounts of determination and confidence that his "Kattobingu" brought him.

Kotori Mizuki was a different matter entirely. Ever since Rio befriended Yuma, she noticed that Kotori was always there to watch his duels and cheer him on, yet despite having a duel gazer, she never dueled herself. One day, Rio pulled her over to ask why, and she revealed just how under confident she was in her dueling abilities, and the reason she would watch all of Yuma's duels was because she greatly admired how much spirit he had, and she secretly wished that she had the confidence that Yuma had. As Rio noticed a blush appear on Kotori's cheeks as she explained herself, it became clear to her that Kotori definitely liked Yuma as more than a friend. Deciding to play matchmaker, she took it upon herself to get Kotori to come out of her shell and strap on a deck and duel disk herself, helping her build a winged-beast deck similar to her own, but gravitating toward the wind attribute as opposed to the ice birds that Rio liked to use. It suited her, for Kotori's name did mean "Bird of Luck" after all. Now, Rio beamed with pride as she watched just how far her student had come, for Kotori was not only dueling with sheer confidence, but she was actually beating Yuma.

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Kotori: 2500 Lifepoints**

**Yuma: 2000 Lifepoints**

**Kotori's Field: **

**Sacred Crane: Level 4/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/1600 atk/400 def**

**Tornado Bird: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1100 atk/1000 def**

**Yuma's Field: **

**Gagaga Magician (Equipped with Wonder Wand): Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/2000 atk (Originally 1500)/1000 def**

**Kotori's Turn:**

"Well Yuma, It's been fun, but now it's time to end this duel!" the greenette announced as she made her move. "With these 2 level 4 monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!" Yuma knew what was coming next. He had seen that portal open in the ground all too often. He could only watch as Sacred Crane and Tornado Bird transformed into small glowing balls of light and enter the portal.

"XYZ SUMMON!" "DESCEND FROM THE SKIES CASTEL THE AVIAN SKYBLASTER!"

Out of the portal rose a tall and intimidating looking half human half bird creature with large purple wings and an owl-like face. It was dressed in a blue 18th century musketeer outfit and it carried a large military musket rifle. It let out a screech before pointing its gun at Yuma.

**Castel the Avian Skyblaster: Rank 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/2000 atk/1500 def**

"HA! Looks like you're wrong, Kotori!" Yuma boasted. "Your little birdy still isn't strong enough to take down Gagaga Magician. If they battle, they'll just kill each other and I won't take any damage.

Rio face palmed "_Once again Yuma, you fail miserably at using your head"._

"Did you forget about Castel's special ability?" Kotori asked rhetorically. "By detaching both of its overlay units, your monster is shuffled back into your deck! Say goodbye to Gagaga Magician!"

Castel then proceeded to beat its mighty wings, whipping up a powerful gust. It blew the storm winds towards the wizard who was quickly blown off his feet before vanishing completely.

"NO! MY MAGICIAN! Yuma cried out in panic. "Now I'm wide open!"

"Right you are Yuma! Go Castel! Attack his lifepoints directly! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The birdman fired out a shot from its rifle, sending it toward Yuma at lightning speed. The bullet struck Yuma point blank, and he cried out in pain as his lifepoints dropped to zero.

**Yuma; 2000 – 2000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**WINNER: Kotori**

"I can't believe it…..I…..won?" Kotori was in shock, but then her shock turned to bliss as she jumped for joy at her very first victory. "I WON! I WON!"

Yuma got back up and went back over to Kotori. "That was an amazing duel Kotori! You really did a number on me! I knew! I KNEW you had it in you to be this great a duelist!"

"You…You really mean that Yuma?" asked Kotori, a blush developing on her face.

"Of course I mean it Kotori! You were amazing out there! You ARE amazing!"

"Yuma…" Kotori whispered, desperate to hide her tomato colored cheeks from him.

Rio could only laugh at this development as she approached the two duelists. "You have done well young grasshopper. Your training is complete". She complemented in a tone of voice that mimicked an old man, giving Kotori a mock bow. "Now all we have to do is find where Tetsuo has gone off to. I swear, if he keeps me waiting for one more second I am going to do something nasty to him!"

"Tetsuo?" Yuma questioned. "Well now that you mentioned it, someone challenged Tetsuo shortly before you got here. Some big muscular guy with dreadlocks said that anyone who could beat him would get this super rare card, and Tetsuo kinda volunteered. He left with him and some other guy into that alleyway over there."

"Well why didn't you mention this befo_" Rio paused for a moment, her face turning pale with fear. "_Muscular? Dreadlocks? Alleyway? Rare Card?" _There was only one person she knew who matched a description and modus operandi like that. "Yuma..." she trembled. "Was this particular man accompanied by another guy with short black hair, dressed in white?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Rio's expression instantly turned to one of panic. "We have to go after them NOW! Those two are dangerous! VERY dangerous! Their names are Rikuo and Kaio Fukuma, better known as Scorch and Chills. They run an underground duel gang called "The Pack", and they hunt down other duelists to steal their decks, and sometimes they take more than just your cards. If Tetsuo is dueling them, then he is in more trouble than you can imagine."

Yuma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And you know this, how?"

Rio sighed, "Because they tried to recruit my brother into their little gang not too long ago. He refused. _Thank God_. But they do not like being rejected".

"Well we can't just stand here!" Kotori yelled. "We have to help him!"

The three friends nodded in agreement and proceeded to race through the alleyways as fast as they possibly could. Sure enough, after what seemed like an eternity of running, they found Tetsuo, and it was just like Rio feared. He was dueling, and it did not look good for him. They hid behind the corner of the alley so they could continue to watch the duel without being spotted.

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Scorch: 3300 Lifepoints**

**Tetsuo: 2500 Lifepoints**

**Scorch's Field: **

**Evolzar Laggia: Rank 4/FIRE/Dragon/2400 atk/2000 def**

**Evolzar Dolkka: Rank 4/FIRE/Dragon/2300 atk/1700 def**

**Tetsuo's Field: **

**Tin Archduke: Rank 4/EARTH/Machine/2200 atk/1200 def**

**One card face down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Scorch's Turn:**

"It's over fatass!" Scorch taunted. "Evolzar Dolkka! Attack that scrap heap of a monster!"

"It ain't over yet!" Tetsuo yelled back boldly. "I activate Mirror Force! This nasty trap of mine will make both your dinosaurs go extinct! It destroys all your attack position monsters!

"HA! What a joke!" Scorch laughed. "I activate Laggia's effect! By detaching both of its overlay units, I can negate your trap and destroy it!" The Green Dragon devoured both of its overlay units in its powerful jaws and then unleashed a jet of fire on Tetsuo's trap card, which exploded, leaving Tetsuo and his Archduke defenseless.

"As I was saying," said Scorch in a mocking tone, "Evolzar Dolkka! Attack Tin Archduke! PREHISTORIC PUMMEL!" The White Skeletal Dragon's bony fist became engulfed in flames and it let loose a mighty punch, tearing a hole out the back of Tin Archduke and causing it to explode.

**Tetsuo: 2500-100 = 2400**

"And now it's time for you to get BURNED! Laggia! Finish him off! MESOZOIC METEOR!" The Green Dragon unleashed a large ball of flame which exploded on contact with Tetsuo, sending him flying and hitting the ground with a thud.

**Tetsuo: 2400-2400 = 0 (LOSE)**

**WINNER: Scorch**

"Damn it." Tetsuo muttered. "I lost".

"AWWW YEAH! The Pack strikes again!" Chills cheered in a victory celebration of his brother. "And now fatass, cough em up. The Pack never leaves without claiming a prize! Hand over your deck or else!"

"Hey! We never agreed to that! You just said the loser gives up one card!" Tetsuo protested.

"Sorry Dawg, but my brother and I are feeling a bit greedy today, so if you won't hand it over, we'll just take it by force!"

Scorch lunged at Tetsuo like a tiger pouncing on its prey, and he landed a battering ram of a punch into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then finished with another punch straight into his face, sending Tetsuo flying backwards, his cards scattering across the ground. Tetsuo clutched his left cheek in agony, knowing full well that he had a black eye from that last hit.

Scorch proceeded to shuffle through Tetsuo's cards. "Hmph! Just a bunch of junk if you ask me, although that Xyz Monster might be worth something on the card market. What do you think bro?"

Chills just snorted with disdain. "I say we just take the Xyz Monster and torch the rest".

"Good idea!" Scorch laughed as he took a lighter out of his pocket preparing to set Tetuso's cards on fire. "Sorry Chubby, but we gotta make an example out of why this world has no place for weak duelists like you! Now say goodbye to your cards!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Put my friend's deck down NOW!" The two thugs turned to the source of the noise and saw Yuma standing directly in front of them in a fighting stance with an angry look on his face. Despite his posture, Yuma did not look the least bit intimidating to either of them.

Scorch chuckled darkly. "You lost kid?" "Or are you looking to pick a fight with The Pack?"

The taunting question only made Yuma angrier. "Tetsuo is my friend! I'm not going to just sit by and allow you to hurt him! Kattobingu Daze Ore!" And with that he charged towards Scorch only to be knocked off his feet by a sweeping kick to his ankle. Scorch laughed as Yuma fell to the ground.

"Heh, you got guts kid, but once the pack claims a prize, we don't give it up, especially not to scrawny little punks like you!" His eyes then darted down to a rather odd looking pendant upon Yuma's neck. He grinned. "Interesting piece of jewelry you got there. Hope you don't mind if I take it off your hands." He then snatched the pendant off of Yuma's neck and then threw him back down to the ground.

"What do you think bro?" Scorch asked, showing the pendant to Chills, "This thing worth anything? We might be able to get a couple of big ones selling this if its solid gold".

"Nah", Chills responded. "It can't be gold. It's probably some cheap trinket he got at the carnival for next to nothing after he couldn't win the crane game".

Yuma was incredibly distraught seeing his most prized possession in the hands of the two thugs. "Not my key! Not the Emperor's Key! Give that back! That was my dad's!"

Scorch gave Yuma a look of blatantly false regret. "Aw my bad kid. I didn't know it was your old man's. I'll give it back". His arm moved towards Yuma making it look like he was going to give the key back, but then, to Yuma's horror, he snapped the key in two with his thumb. "Oops", he said mockingly, laughing as the 2 pieces of Yuma's greatest treasure fell to the ground.

Yuma was on the verge of tears as his trembling hands picked up the two pieces of his father's legacy. "My key..." he whimpered. "My key..."

From their hiding place, where the two women had remained hidden during the confrontation, Kotori developed an equally sad look on her face. She knew just how important that key was to Yuma. It was what his father, Kazuma Tsukumo, gave to him shortly before he and Yuma's mother, Mirai Tsukumo, mysteriously went missing. More importantly, it symbolized the power behind the Kattobingu spirit that allowed Yuma to give 500% effort in everything with the belief that he could accomplish anything.

Rio however, saw red. "_That tears it"_. She stormed out of the alley towards the two thugs. "Hey Jackasses! Remember me?"

Chills grinned a sinister sneer. "Well if it ain't Shark's little sister? How's your bro doing? Oh wait that's right! Little Sharky got sizzled! Guess you could call that karma for not accepting our offer to join the pack. Then again, maybe you could join us. What do you say girl? We could get to know each other a little better if you know what I mean."

Rio was very much disgusted by his words, especially that last statement, but she wasn't going to back down. She had dealt with people like them many times before, and she knew how to play their game. She put on her all too familiar sly grin and walked towards Chills.

"Hmmm, sounds tempting". She said playfully "You know what I say to that Chilly?" her voice turned into a rather seductive purr. "You really wanna know?"

Chills' wolf-like grin grew even bigger. "Sure thing babe. What you gonna say?"

"GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE! I'd rather eat my cards than go out with you! I'm here to get Tetsuo's deck back, and I'm not leaving until you hand them over!"

The brothers both frowned, anger coursing through their veins. Nobody insulted them like that and got away with it, especially some chick with an attitude. Scorch approached Rio, getting dangerously close to her.

"So, you're friends with fatass are you? Well I got news for you. When the pack claims a prize, we don't give it up that easily, so what are you going to do about it, Bitch!"

"_BITCH? Oh he did not just call me that."_ Rio fumed with rage. "How about this? We duel! If I win, you give back Tetsuo's deck, no ifs, ands, or buts!"

Chills' wolf grin returned to his face. "Oh I like the sound of that, but let's sweeten the deal a bit. If we win, you have to hand over your brother's deck. He's not going to need it anymore the way he is now, AND you have to join our little crew. Don't worry; we'll make you feel nice and comfortable with us. Now the real question is: Who's it going to be? Do you want to get burned by my bro, or iced by yours truly?"

Tetsuo, who up until this point had been busy trying to find a way to stop the swelling in his black eye, but failing miserably, heard what had just transpired and immediately protested just how adamantly against Rio's decision he was.

"Rio, No! You don't have to risk your brother's deck for mine! I can get some new cards! Just call this whole thing off!"

"You don't have to worry about a thing Tetsuo because Rio will not be doing this alone", said a new voice. Everyone turned to see that Yuma was back on his feet with Kotori helping him up, one half of the Emperor's Key in her hand and the other in Yuma's

"My key may be broken, but my fighting spirit will never die. Knock me down and I will just get back up again! Threaten my friends however, and you will wish you have never been born! This duel will be a tag duel, the two of us against the two of you, and I will wager my deck as well!"

"HA! AGREED!" Scorch exclaimed with predatory excitement. "Now we'll get two decks in one duel! What do you think Chills? You up for a little tag duel?"

"I'm always ready for a tag duel bro!" Chills responded back. "Let's show these fools that anyone who messes with the pack ends up in one place and one place only: 6 FEET UNDER!"

The brothers proceeded to activate their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers while Yuma and Rio did the same. Tetsuo and Kotori also turned on their Duel Gazers as they could only watch and pray to whatever higher power willing to listen that Yuma and Rio would win.

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Rio: 4000**

**Scorch: 4000**

**Chills: 4000**

**DUEL!**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah I know, first chapter of the fanfiction and I already end it on a cliffhanger.**

**As you probably noticed, I am using the Japanese names of the characters, but there are no kuns, chans or other Japanese honorifics or words that one would typically find in an anime fanfiction. The reason being is that I am terrible at writing in that style. I could either try to write the story that way and make lots of mistakes, or I could do it my way and have the story flow better. The one obvious exception to this rule is using the Dub names of Rikuo and Kaio. I made a bit of a compromise by having their Japanese names be their real names, and their Dub names are the nicknames that they use. It's not uncommon for gang leaders to go by nicknames. **

**Next Chapter will be the duel, and Astral and the Numbers will be showing up. Judging by their opponents, I think you guys know which Numbers Yuma will be dealing with first instead of Number 17: Leviathan Dragon.**

**Rio will also be getting a Number of her own next chapter. (No, it is not Number 17). Whoever guesses correctly which Number it's going to be gets a free cookie! (Hint: It is a Number from the Manga.)**

**So, what did you think of the first chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings and Welcome Back my readers!**

**Now things are going to pick up a notch because it's time for the first duel of the fanfiction, and the introduction of Astral and the Numbers! I did make a few changes to Scorch and Chills decks though, giving them different cards than what they had in canon. Scorch, the Fire Dinosaur user will be using Jurracs, and since there isn't an archetype of Water Attribute Dinosaurs in the OCG/TCG, Chills will be using a fan made archetype that I created myself. Any fan made cards that I create for this series will be highlighted in bold when introduced and displayed in an author's note at the bottom of the page.**

**Now before we begin, to anyone out there who wants to sue me for copyright, no I do not own Yu-gi-oh Zexal, I am just conveniently borrowing it for the sake of entertaining people, but seriously though, why must everyone on this site make this disclaimer in every chapter of their story? What is the point? It should be blatantly obvious that I don't own the show. If I did, I would be in a luxury mansion greedily counting my money instead of spending my days at my laptop writing fanfiction.**

**Now that that's out of the way, I present to you the first duel of the fanfiction! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter the Numbers: Fire and Ice vs. Hope and Justice

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Rio: 4000**

**Scorch: 4000**

**Chills: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll make the first move! Kattobingu Daze Ore! Draw!" Yuma announced, drawing his first card. "I summon Zubaba Knight in Attack Mode! With that I end my turn!"

As soon as Yuma finished his sentence, a short but muscular looking knight clad in gold armor and a long red cape emerged out of the ground. It carried two jagged daggers and gave a battle cry of "ZUBABA KNIGHT!" as it took to the field in a battle ready stance.

**Zubaba Knight: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/1600 atk/900 def**

Rio was very disappointed by this move. She had placed a great deal of trust in Yuma by allowing him to be her partner in this tag duel, and she could not afford to have Yuma make moves like that one if they were to win, so she decided to call him out on it.

"Yuma! What are you thinking? Your play style is way too simple and way too reckless! No strategy, one card plays, no defense, and no spells and traps to back up your monsters; what's wrong with you? I thought that with my brother's cards and your cards on the line you would at least be trying to use your head!"

Yuma's eyes widened as he realized that he did indeed make a mistake. He had no idea what kind of cards Scorch and Chills were going to use, and there was nothing preventing Zubaba Knight from biting the dust if one of them summoned a strong enough monster since he didn't play any spells or traps to support or protect it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it.

"Uh…..don't worry Rio. Of course I'm using strategy. I have a plan that will win this duel for sure!"

"Really now?" Rio responded back sarcastically. "What is it?"

"Uh….I can't tell you because then Scorch and Chills would know that I'm up to something and then the whole plan would be ruined!"

Rio sighed. "Ok then. I'll just take your word for it. _Great, he doesn't have a plan at all"_.

"I hate to interrupt the argument, but it's my turn now, so I draw!" Scorch yelled as he looked at the card he just drew. He grinned, indicating that he liked the result. "Perfect! I summon Jurrac Guaiba in attack mode!" Scorch's monster emerged as a rather intimidating looking carnivorous dinosaur with a long neck, razor sharp teeth, a body decorated in red, yellow and purple colors, and flames dancing across its body. It gave a monstrous roar, and then glared at Zubaba Knight, eager to make it its next meal.

**Jurrac Guaiba: Level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/1700 atk/400 def**

"Now since this is a tag duel, no one can attack until everyone has made their first move, but that won't stop me from burning you! I activate the spell card, **Meteor Shower**! Now by discarding a dinosaur from my hand, I can pop a cap in one of your monsters, and then you take damage equal to the level of the monster I discarded multiplied by 100, so I will discard the Level 9 Jurrac Titano, and now Zubaba Knight dies, and you take 900 points of damage".

**Jurrac Titano: Level 9/FIRE/Dinosaur/3000 atk/2800 def**

A swarm of meteors then descended from the sky hurdling toward Zubaba Knight. The warrior desperately jumped and dodged the burning rocks one after another, but one eventually struck him in the chest and the poor knight was no more.

**Yuma: 4000 – 900 = 3100**

"I'm not done yet." Scorch announced as he played another card. "I activate the continuous spell card, **Lava Geyser**! Now during each of my end phases, if I didn't attack this turn, and I have a dinosaur on the field, you take 500 points of damage. Turn end!"

The moment those words left Scorch's mouth, Yuma was suddenly hit by a torrent of fire rocketing out of the ground beneath him, causing him to cry out as he fell to the ground.

**Yuma: 3100 – 500 = 2600**

"Yuma NO!" Kotori and Tetsuo both cried out as they watched helplessly as their friend took even more damage.

Rio cursed, her mind riddled with frustration and panic. "_Damn it. The first round isn't even over and Yuma has already lost a large amount of lifepoints. I need to do something, and fast."_

"My turn! Draw!" Rio carefully studied the cards in her hand, desperate to recover from the blow that Yuma suffered at the hands of Scorch's deadly and aggressive assault. "I summon Blizzard Falcon in attack mode!" A blue colored falcon with snowflake shaped wings and talons soared out of the sky and descended to Rio's field, letting out an intimidating eagle cry.

**Blizzard Falcon: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1500 atk/1500 def**

"Now I'll equip my falcon with this spell card, Wings of Silence. This will give Blizzard Falcon an extra 300 attack and defense points and make him immune to the effects of your Spells and Traps." A thin sheet of dark blue metal covered Blizzard Falcon's wings and the frozen avian let out a triumphant bird call from the increase in strength

**Blizzard Falcon Atk and Def: 1500 + 300 = 1800**

"Now that my falcon has a boost, his effect activates. When his attack points increase, you take 1500 points of damage! Put Scorch on ice Blizzard Falcon!" The bird cawed in response as it began to flap its wings, letting loose a gust of icy wind and snow towards Scorch.

"It will take a lot more than that to take down the pack!" Chills boasted as he played his own card to defend his brother. "I activate the effect of **Cretaceo Stego **in my hand. He special summons himself to the field in defense mode, and he reduces the damage to zero! Your little birdy ain't going to touch my bro's lifepoints any time soon." A blue stegosaurus emerged out of the ground. It was completely blue as if it had spent an eternity frozen in ice, and the plates on its back and the spikes on its tail were made of solid ice.

**Cretaceo Stego: Level 4/WATER/Dinosaur/1200 atk/2000 def**

Rio grimaced in frustration. "Well that's fine. I'll just get you next time. I set two face downs and end my turn."

"And now, last but definitely not least, it's my turn! Draw!" Chills drew his card. "I summon **Cretaceo Brachio **in defense mode. An incredibly large, blue brachiosaurus appeared on the field. A huge icy glacier acted as a substitute of its body with its limbs, tail, and long neck sticking out of it. Yuma and Rio gasped in awe of its size as it towered over them. "Good luck getting rid of him because as long as there is another dinosaur on my side of the field, he can't be destroyed by battle."

**Cretaceo Brachio: Level 4/WATER/Dinosaur/500 atk/2200 def**

"But he can be destroyed by card effects! I activate my trap card, Diamond Dust! This card destroys all water monsters on the field, and you take 500 points of damage for each one." Rio's face down activated, causing a strong snowstorm to billow across the field. Jurrac Guaiba dug its feet into the ground and withstood the roaring winds, but Blizzard Falcon, Cretaceo Stego, and Cretaco Brachio were unable to hang on as they were picked up and sent flying into the sky, exploding shortly afterwards.

"That's three water monsters, so that's 1500 damage for you, and this time your Stego won't be protecting you!" Rio grinned as the snowstorm picked up again and blew towards Chills, who braced himself for the impact as his lifepoints took a big hit.

**Chills: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"Now I activate a second trap card, Torrential Reborn!" Another one of Rio's facedowns activated. "When one or more of my water monsters are destroyed, this trap brings them back, and then you take 500 damage for each one, so say hello to Blizzard Falcon, and say goodbye to 500 more of your lifepoints!" A jet of water erupted from the ground, and Blizzard Falcon flew out of the raging torrent to rejoin the side of its mistress. Another jet of water then fired out of the trap card towards Chills, drenching him from head to toe.

**Chills: 2500 – 500 = 2000**

From the sidelines, Kotori and Tetsuo cheered with excitement and joy. There really was a chance of them winning after all. "Alright Rio! That's showing him who's boss! Another hit like that and he's done for!"

Chills got back up and growled with anger. "How ironic that the Ice Queen is using burn cards against me, well two can play at that game. I activate the effect of **Cretaceo Pachycephalo **in my hand! Since you destroyed my dinosaurs this turn, I can special summon him to the field, and then you take 800 points of damage!"

**Cretaceo Pachycephalo: Level 4/WATER/Dinosaur/1800 atk/1800 def**

A tall and powerful looking Pachycephalosaurus appeared on the field. It was just as blue as the previous monsters that Chills had summoned. The bony dome on the top of its head was completely encased in ice, and it had a small horn on its nose that was also made of ice. Its legs brushed the ground like an ox about to charge, and it wasted no time doing just that as it dashed forward at lightning speed, slamming its battering ram of a head into Rio and knocking her to the ground.

**Rio: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn, but don't think I'm done with you yet!" Chills sneered. "Since it's the end of my turn, and I didn't attack, the effect of my bro's Lava Geyser kicks in, burning you for 500 more!" Rio didn't even have time to get up as she was hit by a jet of fire from underneath her.

**Rio: 3200 – 500 = 2700**

"Nice move Chills!" Scorch complemented his brother. "Now it's your move brat! Enjoy your last turn, or do you want to quit now and run home scared?"

"If there is anyone who will be running home scared, it will be you! My turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" A white haired wizard with a droopy pointed hat appeared on the field. He was clothed in maroon and blue colored robes and had chains wrapped around his body. A determined glare was in his single visible eye as he entered the field ready for battle.

**Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 atk/1000 def**

"And now for a little boost! I equip my magician with the spell, Wonder Wand, giving him an extra 500 attack points, plenty to take out Scorch's Jurrac Guaiba! Go my magician! Attack!"

**Gagaga Magician Atk: 1500 + 500 = 2000**

"I got your back bro!" Chills called out to Scorch as he activated his face down. "I'll use my Negate Attack trap card to block your attack and end the battle phase. It will take a lot more than that to even think of touching our lifepoints!"Gagaga Magician fired a green energy blast out of the Wonder Wand only for it to hit an invisible barrier and dissipate into nothingness.

"Well fine then, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Scorch started to laugh. "Is that really all you got? It's almost like you don't even want to win. It's my turn again, and now I am going to enjoy breaking you like I broke your precious little key!" Scorch drew his card, preparing for yet another aggressive assault.

"I told you before Scorch, my key may be broken, but my spirit will never die. If there is one thing I never learn, it's when to quit. I will never quit because my Kattobingu spirit is ETERNAL!" Suddenly, the broken half of the Emperor's key began to glow a radiant light, and over on the sidelines, the other half that was in Kotori's pocket also began to glow the same light. Kotori could only gasp as her half of the Emperor's Key floated over to Yuma's half. The two halves connected, and everything faded to white.

When Yuma came to, he was floating in the vast nothingness of empty space, and the only thing visible was a large door with a demonic looking face and chains decorated on it. Yuma looked down at his hand to see that the Emperor's Key was 100% repaired, and then he looked back at the door and noticed its familiarity.

"This…..This is the door from my dream!"

"This is no dream human!" The door responded in a deep booming voice. "Do you have what it takes to unlock my power and receive my gift?"

Yuma gripped the Emperor's Key in his fist and his eyes flamed up with determination. He was never one to back down from a challenge, and this situation was no exception. He charged forward, rushing towards the door, taking out his key and slamming it into the keyhole of the door. The door opened, and a strange looking figure flew out of it, and everything faded to white once again.

Yuma snapped back to reality, his mind rattled by what he had just experienced, confused by why he would have such a dream right in the middle of a duel. He looked down and gasped. Just like in his "dream" his key was completely repaired, but he did not get much of a chance to muse over how it was possible, for on the other side of the duel field, he and Rio could see a dark aura surrounding the bodies of Scorch and Chills, they were clutching their heads and yelling out as if they were in pain. A sinister voice whispered in their ears like the devil on one's shoulder.

"Yes! Let the Number take hold!"

The eyes of both brothers started to glow an eerie magenta, and Scorch made his move, his voice sounding deeper and gruffer than normal. "I summon Jurrac Iguanon in attack mode!" A large green Iguanodon appeared next to Jurrac Guaiba. Its body was also bathed in flames and it carried a ball of fire in its hands.

**Jurrac Iguanon: Level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/1700 atk/700 def**

"Now I activate the spell card **Tribute Volcano**! With this, I can discard a Level 2 or lower dinosaur from my hand, and the levels of all my monsters are increased or decreased by the level of the monster I discarded, so I will send the Level 1 Jurrac Aeolo from my hand to increase the levels of my monsters from four to five." A small baby dinosaur whose lower body was still incased in an egg shell appeared on the field before bursting into flames. 2 stars arose from the ashes of its corpse and entered the bodies of Jurrac Iguanon and Jurac Guaiba.

**Jurrac Aeolo: Level 1/FIRE/Dinosaur/Tuner/200 atk/200 def**

"Now with these 2 Level 5 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!" An overlay network portal appeared in the ground that was, oddly enough, colored gold instead of the normal red, appeared in the ground, and the two dinosaurs transformed into glowing balls of light and entered the portal.

"XYZ SUMMON! BE BORN NUMBER 61: VOLCASAURUS!"

From the portal arose a strange looking object, a sphere made entirely of molten lava, but then the sphere shape shifted into a more monstrous form, and when the transformation was complete, an enormous and terrifying looking red and orange Tyrannosaurus stood in the sphere's place. Its hands were large orange spears, the number 61 glowed on its neck, fire radiated off its body, and its eyes were filled with malice, like it truly desired to murder Yuma and Rio.

**Number 61 Volcasaurus: Rank 5/FIRE/Dinosaur/2500 atk/1000 def**

Kotori and Tetsuo were equally surprised. "N-Number? I've never heard of a card like that before. Have you?" Kotori stuttered in fear. "Don't look at me. I've never seen a card like that either." Tetsuo responded with an equal amount of fear in his voice.

"Now here comes the real surprise!" Scorch yelled, the dark aura around his body growing larger. "By detaching one overlay unit, Volcasaurus can burn one of your face-up monsters to a crisp, and then you take damage equal to its original attack points. Go Volcasaurus! Show that brat's magician what you're made of! MAGMA MAX!" The fiery dinosaur devoured one of its overlay units in its jaws, and then proceeded to unleash a torrent of fire from its mouth. Gagaga Magician braced itself, but it was no use, the wizard was quickly engulfed by the flames, disintegrating in seconds.

**Yuma: 2600 – 1500 = 1100**

"Now Volcasaurus can't attack directly during the turn I use its effect, so you're safe brat, but she's not! Volcasaurus, attack her Blizzard Falcon! MAGMA MAX!" Another jet of fire was sent rocketing towards the ice bird who was helpless as it suffered the same fate as Gagaga Magician.

**Rio: 2700 - 1000 = 1700**

A smile of pure insanity appeared on Scorch's face, and a glowing yellow 61 appeared on his left hand. "Now do you see that you can't win, especially now that the mighty Number 61 is on the field? You idiots were doomed from the moment you challenged us! Your decks are as good as ours, and with the power of these new number cards, NOTHING WILL STOP US!"

Yuma hated to admit it, but he was trembling in fear. He had never dealt with such overwhelming power before. He was even beginning to doubt whether his Kattobingu actually was enough.

"Rise Up!" said a voice.

Yuma looked up and saw the absolute strangest thing he had seen in his entire life. There, right in front of him, was a glowing transparent blue figure staring stoically forward. He had a humanoid figure, but other than that, he could not be more different from a human in terms of appearance. Small green crystals decorated his transparent body, his hair was a mohawk curled upwards, and his heterochromic eyes, one white and one gold, were the type that stared into a person's soul.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yuma stammered in complete awe of the newcomer's appearance

"Astral, if I recall."

"If you recall? What do you mean by that? Don't you remember anything?"

"Actually no." Astral responded in a monotone. "I cannot seem to remember much of anything. All I know is that my name is Astral and I was sent here for a particular reason, but that reason escapes me as well."

"Hey Yuma, what's going on over there?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yeah, who are you talking to?" Kotori added, for she was also completely unaware of Astral's presence.

Rio was just as confused as they were. "Yuma, we have a duel to win. Now is definitely not the time to be talking to yourself! Don't you dare go crazy on me!"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Yuma shouted back. "Can't you see him? He's right here!" "_Wait. Maybe only I can see him, but how is that possible?"_

Astral heard Rio's words and his eyes widened in realization. One particular word stood out among the rest.

"Duel? That word is familiar to me. Yes! That's it! I duel!"

Yuma was not buying that last statement. "Yeah sure buddy and Santa Claus is real."

"My name is not buddy. It is Astral. And who is this Santa Claus that you speak of? Is he human, or a being like me? Perhaps he can help me recover my memories."

Yuma face palmed.

"And another thing, I can duel and I will prove it to you now! It is my turn, I draw!"

"Actually it's her turn." said Yuma, pointing to Rio. "This is a tag duel you know."

For the past few minutes of Yuma ranting back and forth with Astral, Rio had been staring at him with a look on her face that made it clear that she believed that Yuma had gone completely insane. "_Just what I need, right when I think it cannot possibly get any worse, worse finds a way to prove me wrong. Scorch is acting creepier than he usually is, he has this new overpowered number thing, and on top of that, my partner in this duel now thinks he has an imaginary friend."_ Rio's brain rattled with frustration. "It's my turn! I draw!" She carefully studied her cards. With Volcasaurus on the field, she could not afford to make any mistakes. "I set two facedowns and one monster face down and end my turn." Rio decided that a more cautious approach would be necessary until she found a way to kill that thing. Plus, Scorch said that his Number's effect could not target face down monsters, so she was safe for now.

Chills grinned, he had been itching to show off his own new power and now he finally had the chance. "Is that all you got? My draw! Now if you thought my bro's number was too much for you, just wait till you see mine!"

"You have one too?" Yuma and Rio both shouted at the same time.

"Damn right I do! Now since I control a water dinosaur, I can special summon **Cretaceo Allo** from my hand, and then the level of Cretaceo Pachycephalo becomes equal to Allo's level." A large blue Allosaurus appeared on the field. Its claws were much longer than that of a normal Allosaurus, and they looked like sickle blades completely encased in ice.

**Cretaceo Allo: Level 5/WATER/Dinosaur/2300 atk/1500 def**

**Cretaceo Pachycephalo: Level 5**

"Now with these 2 Level 5 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!" History repeated itself as the gold portal appeared again, the two dinosaurs transforming into overlay units and entering the portal.

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE NUMBER 19: FREEZERDON!"

From the gold portal rose a spear tipped chunk of ice, which began to transform until a gigantic dinosaur similar in appearance to Volcasaurus towered over the battlefield. It was more of a walking ice sculpture than an actual dinosaur. It was completely blue, its arms and legs were large pillars of ice, the number 19 glowed brightly on its torso, and on its tiny head, four eyes radiated the same malice as its fiery counterpart.

**Number 19 Freezerdon: Rank 5/WATER/Dinosaur/2000 atk/2500 def**

A green 19 appeared on Chills' right hand. "Now you're finished! Freezerdon, attack Yuma's lifepoints directly! TUNDRA BREATH!" The ice covered dinosaur roared and released a jet of snow and ice from its mouth straight towards Yuma.

"Yuma NO!" Kotori cried out and then looked away in sadness, unable to bear the thought that her best friend and secret crush was about to lose the duel and his deck.

"I highly suggest you activate that trap card or you will most certainly lose." Astral stated as if it was obvious.

"Yeah! Yeah! I was already planning on doing that!" Yuma snapped back. "I activate Damage Diet! This will cut the damage I take in half!" The icy blast still made contact though and Yuma experienced the ultimate case of frost bite. "OH GOOD LORD THAT'S COLD!" Yuma cried out as his lifepoints took a near fatal hit.

**Yuma: 1100 – 1000 = 100**

"So you managed to save yourself after all. Observation Number 1: Perhaps your dueling skills are slightly better than I originally thought they were." Astral commented, his monotone remaining unchanged.

"HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Yuma yelled.

"Well what do you know? I guess the weak and pathetic have a habit of finding dumb luck." Chills mocked. "I end my turn."

"Then it is my turn. I draw!" Astral declared, only to be stopped by Yuma again.

"Will you shut up already? I'm in the driver's seat in this duel, not you!" Yuma snapped, clearly on the verge of losing his temper. "It's my turn. I draw!"

Astral looked at Yuma's hand. "First I will activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gagaga Magician in defense mode, then I will summon Gogogo Golem also in defense mode."

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Yuma yelled. "I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode". A large robot that, oddly enough, looked like a walking grenade with blue arms and legs appeared on the field.

**Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 atk/1500 def**

"Now I will use the spell card Blustering Winds! This will give my golem an extra 1000 attack points, which is just enough to take out Volcasaurus! Gogogo Golem, Attack!"

**Gogogo Golem Atk: 1800 + 1000 = 2800**

The robot's right fist glowed blue, and it charged forward towards Volcasaurus, punching the dinosaur in the face. The Number monster roared in pain as it took the attack, but to Yuma and Rio's horror, it didn't die.

**Scorch: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

"Alright what gives?" Rio asked in protest, unable to believe that Volcasaurus was still standing.

Scorch smirked. "It will take more than that to crunch this number. You see a Number monster can only be destroyed in battle by another Number monster!"

"What? For real? Then how do we kill that thing?" Yuma asked, panic raging throughout his mind.

"That's just it kid. You don't. The only end result will be your decks in our hands, and your heads under my boot!" Chills taunted, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis

"Then Volcasaurus and Freezerdon are invincible. I don't have any cards in my hand that can destroy them with a card effect, and I don't have any Number monsters of my own!"

"On the contrary human, you do." a new voice boomed. To Yuma's surprise, the voice was coming from Yuma's extra deck. Yuma looked and saw a faint glow coming from it. He opened his deck box and was surprised to find a card there, but not just any card. The name of the card indicated that it was a Number monster.

"I bid you greetings my new master!" The voice inside the card boomed. "I could not help but notice that you are in a situation that requires my assistance, so I decided to make my presence known".

"Who are you? What are you?" Yuma asked.

"I am the last remaining memory of the Original Number. I am the blade of the Astral World that pierces the hearts of evil. I am the embodiment of your spirit and the desire that you will one day see your parents again and make them proud. I am Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope! Summon me and I shall do battle against my numerical kin."

"I must confess. I did not believe you were worthy of using this Number, but apparently Hope says otherwise". Astral admitted.

"Gee, thanks for the faith in me. Let's see what this new card can do! Kattobingu Daze Ore!" Yuma yelled in excitement gaining a second wind of confidence and spirit.

"I activate Monster Reborn from my hand to bring back Gagaga Magician from my graveyard." A purple portal appeared in the ground, and the white haired wizard rose from it, alive and prepared for battle once again. "Now with these 2 Level 4 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!" The gold portal appeared once again, and Yuma's monsters entered it as overlay units. Yuma and Astral announced the coming of their ace at the same time.

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE UP! NUMBER 39: ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE!"

A glowing orb encased in what appeared to be folded metal wings appeared from the portal. The wings opened up, and the sealed Number transformed into a winged knight in white and gold armor. Twin curved swords were equipped on his waste, large metal wings were spread across its back, a red 39 flashed on the left shoulder plate of his armor, and its helmet, oddly enough, had gold spikes on it that somewhat resembled Yuma's hairstyle. It gave a battlecry of "HOPE!" as it glared at the other two numbers, eager to defeat them. The onlookers of the summoning gasped in awe. This was a true knight in shining armor, a true hero that gave a new meaning to the word hope.

**Number 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/2000 def**

"When did Yuma get a card like that?" Kotori questioned in confusion.

"I have no idea, but if it can win the duel, then I'm not questioning it." Tetsuo responded.

"Yuma has a Number too? Then why isn't he acting all creepy like Scorch and Chills?" Rio wondered.

Yuma took another look at Hope's card text and realized something. A grin spread across his face. "Good Luck getting past him because Hope can negate any attack at the cost of an overlay unit. I end my turn."

Scorch wasn't impressed. He drew his card. "So the little brat has a Number too? Well that's fine. I'm going to enjoy taking it from you. Now Hope can negate attacks, but he is a sitting duck for the effect of Volcasaurus so I activate..."

"That Number isn't going to get a chance to activate its effect Scorch!" Rio interrupted. "I activate Book of Moon! This will force your monster into face down defense mode." A giant blue tome appeared on the field, and the moment it opened, a blinding light flashed in the face of Volcasaurus, forcing the dinosaur to its knees. It then transformed into a sideways facedown card.

"Yuma gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the save Rio!"

Rio smiled back and gave a thumbs up. "You're my partner in this duel. There is no way you are losing on my watch!"

Scorch wasn't worried though. "Well that's fine. I end my turn, and now, since I didn't attack this turn, Lava Geyser's effect activates. You didn't forget about that did you? Now you will take 500 damage and lose the duel!

"Not if I use my Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy Lava Geyser!" Rio activated her other facedown, creating a gust of wind that destroyed Scorch's spell with ease.

Scorch growled in anger. "Fine! Take your turn already!'

"I will! It's my turn! I draw!" Rio drew her card. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we all get to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Everyone drew their extra cards, and Rio proceeded to study and analyze her new hand. "_My Book of Moon isn't a permanent solution. If I don't get rid of Volcasaurus, then Scorch will just flip summon it next turn, but that's the problem. I don't have any way to get rid of it. What do I do?"_

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" said a new voice that was distinctly female. Rio looked down at the source of the voice, which to her surprise was her extra deck. Searching through it she noticed a glowing card amongst her other Xyz Monsters. She took a look at it and gasped. "This is a Number!"

"I am indeed a Number. I have come to you in your time of need to offer my assistance, Queen of the Barians."

"Barian? What in the world is a Barian?" Rio wondered. "And how do I know I can trust you. How will I know that you won't make me end up like Scorch and Chills?"

"I must confess that I did try to make you my host once I discovered you, but you have your own power that prevented me from doing so. Once I took form, I decided that if you could not be my host, then perhaps a mutual alliance would be more suitable. You could always ignore me if that is what you desire, but you are in quite the dire situation, so from my point of view that is most unwise. As for what a Barian is, you will understand in time."

Rio hated to admit it, but the Number was right. Either she summoned her and risked possession, or chose not to summon her and risk losing both Shark and Yuma's decks, and if that happened, she would not be able to live with herself. Deciding to take a leap of faith, she made the preparations necessary to summon her new ace in the hole. "First I will flip summon my face down monster, Aurora Wing, and then I will use my own Monster Reborn to bring back Blizzard Falcon". Two avian figures appeared at Rio's side, the familiar Blizzard Falcon, and another monster that looked like a blue phoenix whose wings glowed with the Aurora Borealis.

**Aurora Wing: Level 4/Water/Winged-Beast/1200 atk/1600 def**

"Now I activate the field spell, Lemuria the Forgotten City!" The terrain of the battlefield began to change, and the Augmented Reality displayed a city with architecture similar to Ancient Greece, but most of it was completely submerged in water. "Now I will activate the effect of my city. Not only do my water monsters gain 200 attack points, but since I have two water monsters on the field, their levels increase from four to six."

**Blizzard Falcon Atk: 1500 + 200 = 1700 (Level 6)**

**Aurora Wing Atk: 1200 + 200 = 1400 (Level 6)**

"Now I activate Cost Down. This lets me summon a Level 5 or higher monster with one less tribute, so I will summon Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode." A knight clothed in a long blue cape and silver armor that resembled the coldest ice possible appeared on the field next to the two ice birds.

**Mobius the Frost Monarch: Level 6/WATER/Aqua/2400 atk/1000 def**

"Now with these 3 Level 6 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network." The gold portal reappeared again, and Rio's 3 monsters descended into it as overlay units.

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE FROM THE ICY DEPTHS NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!"

From the gold portal arose a large glowing diamond with a red jewel at the center, which quickly transformed. When complete, there stood a stunningly beautiful woman. Blue armor covered her torso, white gloves, stockings, and high heeled boots adorned her arms and legs, and a red 21 glowed on her left leg. Her short spiky hair and skin were pale blue, the color of ice, and a long broadsword was equipped on her waste. She stared at Scorch and Chills menacingly, and the brothers could not help but be intimidated by her cold blue eyes that were gazing directly into their souls.

Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo were dumbfounded at what had just transpired. Even Astral was surprised.

"So she has a Number as well? Then why is she not behaving as if she was possessed? Is Number 21 benign like Hope, or is there some other power at work here?"

"First those thugs get Numbers, then Yuma gets a Number, and now Rio has one? Where are all these Number cards coming from?" Kotori wondered. Tetsuo just made an "I don't know" gesture with his hands.

**Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/500 atk/500 def**

"You went to all that trouble to bring out a monster with only 500 attack points?" Scorch questioned.

"I know right? How pathetic can you get?" Chills taunted.

"Don't get too cocky. Justice gains 1000 attack for every overlay unit she has!" Rio retorted.

**Justice Atk: 500 + 3000 + 200 (from Lemuria) = 3700**

The brothers were taken aback by the increase in power. "WHAT? 3700?"

"Now I activate the effect of my Number. By detaching one overlay unit, all monsters my opponent controls that are in defense mode are destroyed. Frozen Lady Justice, go put Volcasaurus on ice! ETERNAL PERMAFROST!" Justice unsheathed her sword and spun the blade around in the air, whipping up a powerful blizzard that surrounded the facedown Volcasaurus. It was flipped face up again, and the dinosaur stared down at its feet in shock as ice began to creep up its body until eventually it was completely frozen solid. The frozen Number monster then shattered into pieces.

**Justice Atk: 3700 – 1000 = 2700**

"NOOOOO! MY NUMBER!" Scorch yelled in disbelief, his hands gripping his dreadlocks as if he was about to tear his hair out.

"Now for my final card, Aqua Jet, which will boost my lady up by 1000 more points, giving her enough to wipe you out!" An orange hovercraft suddenly appeared under the feet of Rio's Number, levitating her off the ground.

**Justice Atk: 2700 + 1000 = 3700**

"It's over for you Scorch!" Rio declared with venom in her voice. "Frozen Lady Justice, attack Scorch's lifepoints directly! FROSTBITE BLADE!"

Scorch could only watch in horror as the woman surfed on the hovercraft towards him, blade armed and ready. The broadsword impaled him in the chest, and he was sent flying backwards from the force of the attack. He fell to the ground and did not get up.

**Scorch: 3700 – 3700 = 0 (LOSE)**

Kotori cheered as loud as she possibly could! "ALRIGHT! That's one down and one to go!"

"It ain't over yet Kotori." Bronk reminded her. "They still have Chills to deal with and he does not look happy."

As if on instinct. Astral soon realized what he needed to do. He extended his hand forward and concentrated on Scorch's body, and the Number 61 disappeared from Scorch's hand and reappeared in its card form in Astral's hand. "My suspicion was correct. This Number represents a piece of my memory, but only a small piece, but now I know what I must do. In order for my memory to be restored, I must reclaim all 100 of the Number cards."

To say that Chills was pissed off would be the understatement of the year. He was angrier than he had ever been in his life. The dark aura around his body grew stronger than ever, and the darkness overtook his eyes again. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He roared in anger. "NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU ARE DEAD! I DRAW!" Chills drew his card. "I will equip Freezerdon with the spell card **Hunting in Packs.** By banishing the four dinosaurs I have in my graveyard, Freezerdon gains 500 attack points for each one. But that's not all, if Freezerdon is ever destroyed, you will take damage equal to its original attack, so if he goes down, you will go down with him."

**Freezerdon Atk: 2000 + 2000 = 4000**

"Freezerdon, Attack Hope with TUNDRA BREATH!

"Activate Hope's effect." Astral commanded

"Yeah, I'm on it. I activate Hope's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, your attack is negated. GO MOON BARRIER!" Hope pulled out a long chain which converted into a golden shield that stopped Freezerdon's attack dead in its tracks.

Chills growled. "FINE! I end my turn!"

"Then I guess it's my turn again. Come on good card! Draw!" Yuma looked at his card. "Alright, if I can't destroy the monster, then I guess I will destroy the equip spell. I will use my own Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of Hunting in Packs."

Chills could only watch as his secret weapon was blown away by a gust of wind. He had a bad feeling about this, for despite his pride not wanting to admit it, he could see that his chances of winning were getting incredibly low.

"Now I will attack Freezerdon with Hope, using my last overlay unit to negate my own attack." Yuma declared.

"Why the hell would you negate your own attack? Chills questioned. "Are you stupid or something? Wait a minute. Don't respond. I already know the answer!"

"I did that so I could activate this card, Double or Nothing! When the attack of my monster is negated, his attack points double and then he can attack again! Now let's do this Hope! Finish him off with RISING SUN SLASH!"

**Hope Attack: 2500 + 2500 = 5000**

Hope charged forward and cleaved the ice dinosaur in half with his blades. The top half of Freezerdon's body fell to the ground with a crash, and then both halves exploded. Chills cried out "NOOOOOO!" as his lifepoints dropped to zero. He too fell to the ground and didn't get up.

**Chills: 2000 - 3000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma and Rio**

Rio marveled at the display, and she thought to herself. "_These new cards, these Numbers; They are more powerful then I any card I have ever seen. If Yuma or I could do that with just one Number, then imagine what I could do if I had two, or even a dozen? IV won't even stand a ghost of a chance if I used them against him. I have to find more of these cards. I NEED those Numbers!"_

The moment she said those words, her hand suddenly glowed bright red with energy. It shot forward, and a strange symbol appeared in front of it. It looked somewhat similar to a blue Fleur-de-Lis with a red jewel at the center. A ghostly red hand invisible to everyone but Astral and Rio shot out of the jewel and entered Chills' body, pulling out Number 19, and then retracting back to her. The Number then disappeared from Chills' hand and reappeared in Rio's hand in card form. Rio was shocked at what she just did, and she began to tremble, eyes wide with fear.

"_How did I just do that? What was that?"_

Back at Yuma's side, Astral wondered the same thing. The energy, especially that symbol, seemed familiar to him and gave off an aura that seemed very threatening.

"Observation Number 2: That girl has a very peculiar power within her, one that allows her to take Number cards. This makes her quite dangerous."

Yuma did not even have time to turn around, for Kotori ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Yuma you won! You won! I knew the both of you could do it!" she cried out, causing Yuma's cheeks to turn slightly red.

"I hate to ruin the moment." Tetsuo spoke up, "But what should we do about them?" He asked, pointing to the still unconscious Scorch and Chills.

Kotori unwrapped her arms from Yuma and pulled out her cell phone. "I say we make sure that they never bother us again" and she dialed 911.

By the time Scorch and Chills came to, the police had already arrived, and words could not describe how eager they were to arrest the brothers, for they had done time before on numerous occasions for a variety of reasons, including theft, assault, and even drug possession.

Tetsuo smiled at the scene of the brothers being hauled off to be put behind bars for what would be the umpteenth time, happy to see justice done. Should the situation arise he would have no problem testifying against them in court about their attempt to steal his deck, using his black eye as solid evidence.

He walked over to Rio. "Hey Rio, I know you didn't have to do what you did, but I can't thank you and Yuma enough for getting my deck back. Thanks." He didn't get an answer. "Rio?" She still didn't answer. She just continued to stare at the two Numbers in her hand. Her mind desperately tried to process what had just happened, but all she had were more questions. What exactly were these cards? Where did they come from? Were there more? And if there were more, where could she look for more? And most importantly, why did Frozen Lady Justice call her "Queen of the Barians?"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Meteor Shower: Normal Spell**

Effect: Discard 1 Dinosaur Type Monster from your hand; target one monster your opponent controls, destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the level of the monster you discarded X 100. You cannot conduct your battle phase during the turn you activate this card.

**Lava Geyser: Continuous Spell**

Effect: During each of your end phases, if you did not attack this turn, and if there is at least 1 Dinosaur Type Monster on your side of the field, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Tribute Volcano: Normal Spell**

Effect: Discard 1 level 2 or lower Dinosaur-Type Monster from your hand; increase or decrease the levels of all Dinosaur Type Monsters you control by that monster's level until the end phase

**Hunting in Packs: Equip Spell**

Effect: Equip only to a Dinosaur-Type Monster when you have 5 or less monsters in your Graveyard. Banish all Dinosaur-Type Monsters from your Graveyard. The equipped monster gains 500 atk for each monster banished. When the equipped monster is destroyed, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's original atk.

**Cretaceo Stego: Level 4/WATER/Dinosaur/1200 atk/2000 def**

Effect: If you would take 1000 or more points of damage (either by battle or by card effect) you can special summon this card from your hand, and if you do, reduce the damage to zero.

**Cretaceo Brachio: Level 4/WATER/Dinosaur/500 atk/2200 def**

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, change this card to defense position. If you control another Dinosaur-Type Monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Cretaceo Pachycephalo: Level 4/WATER/Dinosaur/1800 atk/1800 def**

Effect: If one or more Dinosaur-Type Monsters you control are destroyed (either by battle or by card effect) you can special summon this card from your hand, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**Cretaceo Allo: Level 5/WATER/Dinosaur/2300 atk/1500 def**

Effect: If you control exactly 1 WATER Dinosaur-Type Monster (and no other monsters), you can special summon this card from your hand, then target 1 WATER Dinosaur Monster you control, its level becomes 5.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well after finishing this chapter, I just realized something. DUELS ARE INCREDIBLY HARD TO WRITE! Other Zexal Authors on this site make it look a lot easier than it actually is.**

**Now about that archetype I created for Chills. I wanted there to be an ice counterpart to the Jurracs that I gave Scorch. Since Jurracs are named after the Jurassic Era of the Dinosaur Age, I merely picked another dinosaur time period, the Cretaceous Era, and my Cretaceos were born! I hope that you guys like them. Rio's Number was an obvious choice for her. Not only is it an ice number, but it represents her goal as well. Numbers mold themselves to the desires of their owners, and Rio's greatest desire is to have "Justice" done to IV for what he did to Shark, so it is only fitting that she gets the Number with Justice in its name.**

**Now for those of you wondering how she was able to take the Number herself, I have slightly changed the rules about Barians. Number 1 (LOL no pun intended) Barians cannot be possessed by Numbers. Yes I know Shark got possessed by Number 17 in the anime, but I highly doubt that the writers were thinking of making him a Barian that early on. Hell, there are tons of moments in Zexal where it looked like the writers were making it up as they go. Second, the Barians don't need those cube things to take Numbers. It is within their own power to do so. Exposure to the Numbers has awakened Rio's own power which is acting on instinct, although Rio doesn't even know what she is (YET). Speaking of Barians, next chapter will introduce them into the story and it will also be the chapter where Durbe and Rio first meet. I hope you are excited for that because I sure am!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? What about the duel? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings once again! **

**For all you shippers out there, this is a chapter to be excited for, since both members of the main pairing in this story will be meeting face to face for the first time!**

**One thing I need to make a note of, many of you might be more familiar with Durbe's cards in their TCG form, Star Seraphs, well I am going to be referring to them by their OCG names, Holy Lightning, just as a heads up for you all in case some of you are not familiar with the name. This is going to be the case for many cards in Zexal whose TCG names I do not particularly like (Example: Which sounds more badass to you? Burning Knuckles or Battling Boxers?)**

**And last but not least, I don't own Zexal, I do however own the plot of this fanfiction and the OC I created for this chapter for the sake of giving Rio her own Number holder to duel.**

**With that being said, let the chapter commence! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion of Knight and Queen

Beyond the vast reaches of the human world, across the very fabric of space and time, lay an alternate dimension ruled by the power of chaos. Its surface contained magenta colored crystals as far as the eye could see, and its skies appeared to constantly be in a state of eternal sunrise. This was the Barian World, and its center was the location of a gathering of four cloaked individuals who all shared one single goal in mind: Destroy the Astral World and claim the Numbers for themselves. Two of them were currently arguing over the matter.

"Durbe, I have had enough of sitting around and doing nothing. Your decision to wait for Vector's plan to succeed is going to be the ruin of us all!" A yellow cloaked individual said to another cloaked in grey. "Do you really have that much self-doubt as a leader? You need to take action. What if Vector's plan fails? What if we start running out of time? I am starting to wonder why Merag declared that you would be in charge in case anything happened to her or Nasch."

"You dare insult the memories of our missing comrades, Misael?" The one called Durbe asked in an accusative tone.

"Not at all." Misael responded dismissively. "All I am saying is that Merag gave you this leadership position for a reason, and doing nothing seems to be a very poor way to repay her and Nasch for all they have done for us, and that is not even the real reason why I oppose this."

"Oh really?" Durbe questioned. "And just what is this real reason of yours?"

Misael decided to answer in the form of a question. "Durbe, do you trust Vector?"

That got Durbe's attention. If there was one thing that the four remaining Barians agreed on, it was their mutual dislike and distrust of Vector. His mental instability was off putting enough, but now that he had gone to the human world on his own, he was a wildcard, a dangerous and unpredictable wildcard. But the one thing that disturbed Durbe the most was his reaction to Nasch and Merag's disappearance. Unlike the others, especially Durbe himself, who mourned the loss of their comrades, Vector did not seem to be bothered by their disappearance at all; in fact, he behaved as if he was glad that they were gone. Durbe's mind became fearful with a new suspicion. Vector had always challenged and questioned Merag's decisions as a leader, insulting her every chance he got, and this caused him to also clash with Nasch, who was rather over protective of her. Durbe knew just how much Vector disliked them, but was he really willing to go so far as to murder his own comrades over a petty grudge? He clenched his fists in anger. If he found out that Vector was responsible for what happened to Nasch and Merag, he would murder that psychopath himself. Sighing in defeat, he acquiesced to Misael's wishes.

"Very well Misael, I see your point. Our situation is far too dire for us to put all our eggs in one basket. We would be in a very bad way if Vector's plan were to fail, or worse, if Vector were to betray us. If we go to the human world now and begin collecting the Numbers ourselves, then our goal will be accomplished far quicker, and by the time Vector's plan reaches its outcome, be it success, failure, or betrayal, we will have enough Numbers to withstand any consequences." He made his mind up. "GILAG! ALITO!" he called out to two other cloaked figures nearby. "There has been a change of plans. We move now!"

The muscular green cloaked figure, Gilag, raised his tree trunk arms in excitement. "Finally some action! We will get every single Number if it's the last thing we do!"

The one in red, Alito, was not as enthusiastic. "I don't want to go to the human world." He whined. "The dueling skills of the humans there pale in comparison to mine. I'll get bored way too quickly."

Durbe glared at him. "Alito, I am not in the best of moods right now. Do you really think this is a good time to protest against my orders?"

The moment they made eye contact, all courage left the red Barian's body. Despite his bravery and fiery spirit, Alito was no match for Durbe's signature death glare, a technique which never failed to frighten him.

"Uh…Right! What I meant to say was I'm super excited to go to the human world! We should go immediately!"

"That's what I thought you said," Durbe muttered. His eyes flashed red for a second, and a portal opened up next to them. The other three Barians entered the portal which would take them to the human world. Durbe took one look back before entering himself. "Nasch, Merag, if you are out there, I will find you, and if you are truly lost to us, then I shall continue on and accomplish our goal to honor your memories, for the sake of the Barian World".

* * *

Adrenaline was pumping though Rio's veins as she stared down her opponent. She was excited to finish this duel and acquire the 3rd Number in her collection. She had been walking home from school when she noticed a muscular teenager with short red hair attempting to mug another student. This was Fugaku, who took a new meaning to the words "School Bully", but he was never THAT violent with the people he picked on, until today. She was about to get the can of pepper spray out from her purse to get him to stop, when she noticed a yellow 52 pulsing on his neck. She had called him out, showing him her Numbers to bait him into a duel. Now she was stuck in this mess, and staring at her was an elephant sized crab with shiny crystals sprouting out of its back. It became a huge annoyance right away with its high defense, but now she had the means to deal with this monster, and soon it would be hers.

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Rio: 4000 Lifepoints**

**Fugaku: 2500 Lifepoints**

**Rio's Field:**

**Tundra Eagle: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/2000 atk/1500 def**

**Snow Crow: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1700 def**

**Fugaku's Field:**

**Number 52 Diamond Crab King: Rank 4/EARTH/Rock/0 atk/3000 def (2 overlay units)**

**Rio's Turn:**

"My turn, I draw!" Rio drew her card.

"Draw as many cards as you like little girl, but you still won't get past my ultimate defense! Diamond Crab King is invincible! This duel is as good as over! Your Numbers are Mine!" Fugaku taunted her in a maniacal tone, the yellow 52 on his neck pulsing with every word.

A ghostly form appeared next to Rio. She knew who it was, the Number 21 on her leg making it obvious. She studied the status of the duel before adding her own commentary.

"Oh my, what a stupid human. He actually thinks that defense of his will hold? Please! This duel was over the moment he chose to rely on such a defensive monster, and I make mincemeat out of such monsters. Shall I take care of him for you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Rio said to her, preparing to set the stage for her summoning. "I activate the spell, **Rising Tide,** by discarding a water monster from my hand, the levels of all my water monsters increase by one!" She announced, sending Blizzard Falcon to the graveyard as the appropriate cost.

**Tundra Eagle and Snow Crow: Level 6**

"Now I activate the spell Xyz Plant, which special summons itself as a monster with the same level as one of my other monsters!" A small plant sprouted out of the ground, the bud on top of it slightly resembling an overlay unit.

**Xyz Plant: Level 6/EARTH/Plant/0 atk/0 def**

"Now with these 3 Level 6 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!"

Rising from the gold portal was the familiar sight of the giant diamond that immediately transformed into the beautiful woman of ice who bared the sword and title of Justice. She stared menacingly at the crab, prepared to annihilate it and add it to the collection of her mistress.

**Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/500 ak/500 def/ 3 overlay units**

"Only 500 attack points? What a joke! You really think that can get past my ultimate defense?" Fugaku mocked.

"The only joke here is you Fugaku. Justice gains 1000 attack points for each of her overlay units". Fugaku suddenly became speechless as he saw the ice woman's attack points increase. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as he realized that even his Number could not withstand that kind of power.

**Justice Atk: 500 + 3000 = 3500**

"Now I activate her effect. By detaching one overlay unit, all defense mode monsters on the field are destroyed, so say goodbye to Diamond Crab King, ETERNAL PERMAFROST!" Justice absorbed the overlay unit into her sword and unleashed a massive snowstorm towards the crab, who was helpless as it was frozen solid before shattering into pieces.

**Justice Atk: 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

"And now Justice, finish him off! FROSTBITE BLADE!" Fugaku screamed as he was impaled in the chest by Justice's sharp broadsword. He fell to the ground and didn't get up.

**Fugaku: 2500 – 2500 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Rio**

"_Now to see if I can get that power to activate again, but how do I do it?"_ She thought. She extended her arm, focusing directly on Fugaku's unconscious form. "_Come on. Concentrate, Concentrate! I want that Number. I NEED that Number!"_ To her surprise, it actually worked. The blue symbol appeared in front of her and a ghostly red hand shot out of it, entering Fugaku's chest. When the hand retracted, Rio had successfully acquired her 3rd Number.

"_I_..._I can't believe it. It worked. I can control it! I can actually control it!"_

* * *

The next day at school, Rio was filled with inspiration and excitement. She marveled at the possibilities of her powers. If it could allow her to take these special Numbers, then she could only imagine what else it could do, and the best part was, these powers would be her ace in the hole against IV. She continued to giddily muse over the subject until she ran into Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo, who told her that even after two whole weeks, Yuma was still talking to himself, or as they put it, "His Imaginary Duelist Friend". It made absolutely no sense to her. Yuma had never gone through that phase in his life, yet right in the middle of their tag duel, he suddenly acted like he did have imaginary friend. Perhaps he really had gone insane. Then again, if she could suddenly conjure spectral hands out of thin air, which was farfetched enough, then maybe ghosts exist too.

"Hey Yuma, may I talk to you in private for a second?" She asked, beckoning the boy to follow her behind the school building.

"Sure thing Rio, what's up?" Yuma asked.

"I was just wondering if you figured out what this whole Number thing is about."

"Oh, well Astral says that they are pieces of his memories, and if I collect them all, he'll get his memory back!" Yuma said, pointing to nothing. Rio, of course, was unaware that Astral was actually floating right next to them.

"Astral? Who's Astral?" Rio asked, completely confused.

"He is my new dueling friend. He's invisible, and he has amnesia, but I can see him, and he helps me out during duels!" Yuma answered. Rio only became more confused, but decided to change the subject.

"Ooooookaaaay, so how many have you found so far? I got this one just yesterday!" She held up Number 52: Diamond Crab King to confirm her statement.

"Other than Hope and Volcasaurus, I found two others, so that means I'm in the lead." He responded, holding up Number 34: Terror-Byte and Number 83: Galaxy Queen

"Yuma, this is not a competition." Rio scolded. "This is_" She paused mid-sentence. Her body suddenly began to tremble and shake, and her eyes became glazed over as if she was in a trance. She began to stare off into space as if she had entered her own little world.

"Rio? Rio what's wrong?" Yuma asked, but then Astral floated over in front of him, and to Yuma's surprise, he was shaking as well.

"Yuma" he called out to him. "I sense that something is very wrong. I sense a powerful presence. I am not sure what it is, but it feels threatening, almost as if my very energy is being drained by it.

"What do you mean Astral?" Yuma asked, but the Rio spoke up.

"They are coming!" she cried out. "They are coming! Coming to take them!"

"Who is coming?" Yuma asked her. "What are they trying to take? The Numbers?"

Suddenly Rio stopped shaking, and her eyes returned to normal. Her eyes darted around her, wondering what just happened. _"Did I just black out? I never black out!"_

"I...I'm sorry Yuma. I need to get to class.", and she ran off with a panicked expression on her face.

Yuma did not know what to make of that at all. "What was that all about?"

Astral had also stopped shaking. "I do not know, but I strongly suggest we keep an eye on her. Perhaps she knows more about the Numbers than she is letting on, and one can most likely assume that she is connected to the presence I felt."

"Hey what are you saying Astral?" Yuma accused, clearly bothered by the transparent alien's choice of words. "Are you saying that Rio can't be trusted? How could you say that? She is my friend!"

"Observation Number 3: Even Friends hold hidden secrets that one might not like." Astral stated cryptically.

* * *

Astral was right to be worried, for deep in the center of the city, large storm clouds were gathering in the sky. A red hole in the sky opened up, and three large globes of red energy slowly descended down to the ground. The energy receded, revealing 4 male humans, but despite their looks, they were actually not human at all. These were the Barians, and they had finally arrived to begin their Number hunt.

"So this is the human world huh?" Gilag asked rhetorically, taking the form of a giant muscular man with large lips, tan skin, and a mohawk. "It looks like a dump to me."

"See? This is why I wanted to stay in the Barian World. It looks boring!" Alito continued to whine, taking the form of a lean teenager with tan skin and black tentacle shaped hair that curled slightly upward.

"Oh will you be quiet you simpleton!" Misael scolded, appearing as a slender figure with long blond hair. "And if you continue whining I will personally feed you to Tachyon!"

"That's enough. We are all here now, and we have a job to do. I will not tolerate such petty quarreling." Durbe said. "Alright, here is the plan. The three of you will split up and begin searching for Numbers immediately. I on the other hand, will search for clues to the potential whereabouts of Nasch and Merag's location. If they are not in the Barian World, then they are most likely here somewhere. I am well aware that my chances of finding them are low, but I cannot give up without confirmation of whether they are alive or dead. We shall pick a rendezvous point and meet there every nightfall to check each other's progress and replenish our energy. Before I go, take these sphere cubes with you. These will allow you to use your Over Hundred Numbers in this world and create a high enough concentration of energy to regress back to your true forms, but use them only if absolutely necessary. Now let us begin, for the sake of the Barian World!"

"For the sake of the Barian World!" The other three Barians repeated, and they teleported away, Gilag, Alito, and Misael hunting the Numbers, and Durbe searching for his missing comrades.

"_I shall start by locating and infiltrating a place that has a large gathering of humans. Hopefully I can blend in and look for any sign of them there."_

* * *

The next day at school, Yuma had somewhat taken Astral's advice and was studying Rio with a worried look on his face. He had tried to further question her on what she had said in her trance like state, but every time he asked, she adamantly stated that she had no idea what he was talking about. Yuma sighed in defeat and decided to drop the subject. The two of them sat down at their desks, when Professor Ukyo made an announcement.

"Alright Class, today we have a new student joining our class, so please give a warm welcome to Durbe Knight." He announced the new student's prescence, and a boy with short, gray spiky hair, pale skin, and glasses entered the classroom.

"Well Durbe, before we begin our lesson. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Professor Ukyo encouraged.

"I bid you all greetings. As you already know, my name is Durbe. I enjoy reading and dueling, and I hope that I will enjoy my time with you all." He greeted the class in a monotone, but he tried to at least sound pleasant. He was just about to sit down at his desk, when he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and his heart stopped for a few seconds as he stared at the girl sitting next to him.

"_It cannot be. It just cannot be."_ He could not believe how much luck he was experiencing, for he had already found her on the 2nd day of his search. He could feel it in his gut that this was definitely her. The resemblance was uncanny, the long blue hair, the flawless face, the magenta eyes that shined like rubies.

"_Merag? Is that you? Is it really you?"_

* * *

Rio was relieved now that she was out of class. She was eager to duel someone, and hopefully she could find another Number holder and make her collection grow. She was just about to head to the school grounds, when a voice stopped her.

"I cannot believe after such a long time, I have finally found you, my queen." Rio turned to see the new student, Durbe, staring at her with a peculiar look on his face. He was acting as if he knew her, but that was impossible. She had never seen this boy, or anyone that looked like him or shared his name in her life.

"Words cannot describe how happy it is to see you again Merag." Durbe said to her. "But how did you make it all the way here? Then again, I do not even know how you vanished from us. What happened to you?"

Rio had no idea how to react to this. "Wait. Hold on. Back up. Who the heck is Merag? My name is Rio Kamishiro, and I have never seen you before in my life. You've got the wrong girl."

Durbe was surprised. The gears in his mind turned faster to come up with an answer to this new dilemma. "_She does not remember? But how is that possible? Did something go wrong with her entry into the human world which caused her to experience amnesia? Or perhaps I am mistaken. Perhaps this is not Merag, but merely a human female who coincidentally looks like her."_ Desperate to regain control of the situation, he decided not to pursue his accusation. Besides, there were plenty of other ways of finding out if this was really her.

"My most sincere apologies my lady." He said to her, bowing respectfully. "I mistook you for someone else."

"_My lady? Who does this guy think he is, some kind of knight in shining armor?"_ She thought. "Well may I ask why you would mistake me for your missing girlfriend?"

Durbe's cheeks turned slightly red at the word girlfriend. "My...friend went missing a long time ago, along with another friend of mine. I have been looking for them ever since, and I miss them very much. You bear a striking resemblance to her, and therefore I only assumed that you were her. I have never given up the search, and I swore that I would one day find them."

Rio's expression softened into one of sympathy. The poor boy, if Ryoga went missing for a long period of time, and she came across a look alike, desperation would create such an assumption, and she might react the same way he did.

"No, I'm sorry Durbe. I'm sorry for your loss. I really hope you find them some day." She said to him in a comforting tone with 100% sincerity.

A small smile appeared on Durbe's face. "Thank you. Say, I could not help but notice that you were looking for someone to duel. Perhaps I could be your next opponent?"

Rio grinned. "Alright, you got yourself a duel, but when you challenge the Ice Queen, you get iced! Don't say I didn't warn you!" She activated her Duel Disk and Durbe did the same.

"_This will work perfectly"_ he thought._ "Now I can truly find out whether you are Merag or not."_ "Come at me with everything you have! I will not hold back either!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Rio: 4000**

**Durbe: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I shall make the first move." Durbe stated calmly. " I Draw!" He looked at his cards, quickly devising a plan. "I summon the monster Holy Lightning Wings from my hand in attack mode. When he is summoned, I can special summon one Holy Lightning Monster from my hand, so I will special summon Holy Lightning Scale in defense mode." A strange looking monster appeared on the field. It looked like a cross between a mechanical bird and a satellite. It was mostly colored black with its wings a bold purple and the outline of its body glowing a bright yellow. The moment the monster it the field, another monster appeared by its side looking exactly what its name described it as, a scale. It was completely gold in color, and it had the same glowing highlights as its avian mechanical ally.

**Holy Lightning Wings: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1200 atk/1800 def**

**Holy Lightning Scale: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1500 atk/900 def**

"I am not finished yet. Scale's effect activates. Since he was special summoned, I can special summon another Holy Lightning Monster from my hand, so I will special summon Holy Lighting Scepter in attack mode!" Another glowing metal monster appeared on the field, and this one looked like a cross between a magic wand and a mechanical mosquito. It was completely blue in color save for the glowing yellow highlights all over its body.

**Holy Lightning Scepter: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1800 atk/400 def**

"And now, Scepter's effect activates, allowing me to add one Holy Lightning Monster from my deck to my hand." Durbe scanned his deck until he found the card he wanted, adding it to his hand.

Rio was surprised by the swarming skill of Durbe's deck. "_He actually managed to summon three monsters in one turn, and the worst part is, they're all Level 4. I think I know what's coming next."_

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Durbe said, diverting to Rio for her turn.

Now Rio was really surprised. "_He didn't Xyz Summon? What is he planning?_ _It doesn't make any sense. He had the perfect opportunity to do so, but he chose not to. Either he has no Xyz Monsters in his deck, or he has a deadly trick up his sleeve. I'm going to have to be careful."_

"It's my turn, Draw Card!" Rio drew her first card. "Since I have no monsters on my side of the field and you do, I can special summon **Tundra Eagle** from my hand, then his effect lets me search my deck for one of my ice birds!" From the sky descended a bald eagle that was colored as white as the whitest of snow. It screeched and bared its ice covered talons.

**Tundra Eagle: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/2000 atk/1500 def**

"Now since I control one of my ice birds, I can summon **Snow Crow** from my hand without tributing, and since I did this, he gains 500 attack points". Another bird descended from the sky to accompany Tundra Eagle. This one was a large crow, but it was colored blue instead of black, and it has small ice crystals decorating its back like spots on a leopard.

**Snow Crow: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1700 def**

**Snow Crow Atk: 1700 + 500 = 2200**

"Now with these 2 Level 5 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!" The red portal opened in the ground and the two ice birds proceeded to enter it as overlay units.

"XYZ SUMMON! RIOTO HARPYIA THE FROZEN BIRD PRINCESS!"

Out of the portal rose a dark blue skinned woman clad in armor that strongly resembled ice. Two wings also looked like large icicles were sprouting out of her back. She twirled the yellow colored sickle that she carried in her hand and took a battle ready position on the field.

**Rioto Harpyia The Frozen Bird Princess: Rank 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/2500 atk/2100 def**

"I am afraid I will have to stop you there!" Durbe called out. "I activate the trap card, Solar Ray. Now you take 600 points of damage for every light attribute monster I control. I have three, so you take 1800 points of damage!" A blinding light exploded out of the trap card and flashed in Rio's face, who winced as her lifepoints took a hit.

**Rio: 4000 – 1800 = 2200**

"Not bad Durbe." Rio complimented. "But you still have to deal with Rioto and her effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can reduce the attack points of one of your monsters to zero, like that scepter of yours you conveniently left in attack mode. Put him on ice Rioto!" The ice covered woman absorbed one of her overlay units into her sickle, and fired a blue ray from her eyes. The moment the ray made contact with the scepter, it was completely frozen solid.

**Holy Lightning Scepter Atk: 1800 – 1800 = 0**

"Rioto Attack! SUB-ZERO SICKLE SLASH!" The woman charged forward, sickle in hand, but Durbe was not worried at all.

"I am afraid that my scepter is here to stay. I activate the effect of **Holy Lightning Shield** in my hand. By discarding it, my monster is not destroyed and I take no battle damage." Before Rioto's attack could connect, a large golden shield appeared in front of them. It had a crest in the middle of it that crudely resembled a face. The sickle collided with the shield, but the shield would not budge, so Rioto backed off and moved back to Rio's side of the field. The shield then disappeared, for its job was done.

**Holy Lighting Shield: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/0 atk/2200 def**

"Alright fine. I end my turn." Rio said, clearly annoyed that her attack led to no results.

"Then it is my turn again. I draw!" Durbe looked at his cards. "I will activate the spell card, **Gift of Lightning**. Since I control three Holy Lightning Monsters, I can draw three cards, but I cannot attack or special summon monsters from my extra deck." Durbe drew his cards, noticing two in particular. "_Perfect. Now it is finally time to see whether it is truly you or not...Merag."_ He thought to himself. He stared at the card, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force. Under normal circumstances, a human exposed to its power would be stripped of their free will, their minds only thinking about serving the Barian World and collecting the Numbers, the success of the mind alteration indicated by the Barian symbol present on their foreheads. Should Rio play it, and no mark appeared, then it would confirm his suspicions that she was really his long lost queen, leader and comrade, for the power of that card had no effect on other Barians. In truth he detested this method of forcefully recruiting humans, preferring more honorable means, but he knew this method was necessary to gather more soldiers and acquire the Numbers faster. Everything they did was necessary, everything for the sake of the Barian World.

Durbe made his move. "I shall place one card face down, then I shall summon Fairy Archer in attack mode." A tiny elf with short brown hair appeared on the field. She was dressed in a purple outfit with a skirt made out of leaves. She carried a large golden bow in her hands and was quite prepared to use it.

**Fairy Archer: Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/1400 atk/600 def**

"Now I activate her effect. She can inflict 400 points of damage to you for every light attribute monster I have on the field. I control four, including herself, so you take 1600 points of damage." The elf wasted no time as she drew her bow, the arrow glowing bright red. She fired, and the arrow shot towards Rio at lightning speed, piercing her chest and causing her to fall to the ground.

**Rio: 2200 – 1600 = 600**

"I am not finished yet. I activate the spell card, Exchange. Now we look at each other's hands and I get to take a card from your hand and add it to mine, but you can also do the same." Durbe walked over to Rio, who had gotten back up from Fairy Archer's attack. Durbe scanned Rio's hand. It did not matter to him which card he took, for the point was to give her his card, but he eventually decided on taking Monster Reborn from her hand. He held up his card and handed it to Rio. "Since this is the only card in my hand, you have no choice but to take it. Use it well." He walked back to his spot on the duel field, and Rio looked at the card that Durbe gave her. Her heart skipped a beat. The image on the card was the exact same symbol as the one that appeared whenever she took a Number. How was that even possible? She read the name of the card and her heart skipped a beat once again. Her mind became flooded with questions. _"Rank Up Magic Barian's Force. BARIAN? That was the word that Frozen Lady Justice used when she called me their queen, but what in the world is a Barian, and how am I their queen? How am I a queen of anything? I'm not a royalty figure. I'm not anyone special. This is way too big to be a coincidence. I am DEFINITELY going to have to have a little talk with Durbe after the duel. Who knows? Maybe this card has the answers to this whole Number mystery. Only one way to find out._" She read the text on the card carefully to understand what it did before taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing. I now activate RANK UP MAGIC BARIANS FORCE!"

Durbe smiled as his plan came into fruition. _"Excellent"._

"With this card I shall rebuild the overlay network to turn my Xyz Monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" The red portal reappeared again in the sky and Rioto Harpyia rose up into it. The portal exploded with energy, and when the smoke cleared, a new face had entered the duel.

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! RISE FROM THE ICY DEPTHS! **CHAOS XYZ: RIOTO SIREN THE FROZEN BIRD EMPRESS!"**

Rioto reappeared on the field looking quite different from her original form. The ice armor that covered her body was pitch black instead of light blue, and her skin was red instead of dark blue. The ice wings on her back were much larger and sickle shaped, and they contained veins with glowing red energy flowing through them. Her sickle blade was much longer and colored red instead of yellow, but the most striking change were her overlay units. Instead of glowing balls of light, large red jewels orbited her body. This was one monster to be feared by all who witnessed its entrance.

**Chaos Xyz Rioto Siren The Frozen Bird Empress: Rank 6/WATER/Winged-Beast/3000 atk/2500 def**

A sharp pain coursed through Rio's body and she clutched her head in agony. Waves upon waves of visions flashed through her mind: A world of red crystals, seven cloaked figures, a terrifying maniacal laugh, a scream, a pair of glowing red eyes, and throughout these visions a single word repeated over and over again, **BARIAN**!

Durbe waited for the Barian symbol to appear on her forehead but the symbol never came. That could only mean one thing. His normally stoic face turned into a small smile. This was the happiest he had ever felt in such a long time. _"Merag...It really is you..."_

The pain and visions ceased and Rio let go of her head, horrified by the experience. "_What the hell was that?"_ Not sure what to make of that, she continued her move.

"Now her effect kicks in, all your defense mode monsters change to attack mode, and their attack points become zero!" Rioto absorbed the jewel into her sickle, and a pair of red lasers shot out of the Chaos Xyz Monster's eyes. Upon striking Durbe's monsters, they were forced out of their defensive postures and into a fighting stance. Afterwards, red colored ice covered their bodies until they were completely frozen solid.

**Holy Lightning Scepter, Scale, Wings, and Fairy Archer: 0 atk**

"Now for Rioto Sirenia's other effect, by detaching a chaos overlay unit, she gains 300 attack points for every monster on the field that has zero attack points."

**Rioto Sirenia Atk: 3000 + 1200 = 4200**

"This duel is over Durbe! Rioto Sirenia, attack his Fairy Archer! SUB-ZERO CHAOS SLASH!

"You are correct in saying that this duel is over Rio, but not in the way you think." Durbe said as he played his face down. "I activate a trap, Ring of Destruction! Now your monster is destroyed and we both take damage equal to its attack points! This duel is a draw!" Suddenly, a large metal collar with grenades surrounding it became equipped to Rioto Sirenia's neck. The grenades glowed red and exploded, and the Chaos Xyz Monster was no more.

**Rio: 600 – 4200 = 0**

**Durbe: 4000 – 4200 = 0**

**DRAW!**

Durbe walked over to Rio's side. "Now do you remember Mer_"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Rio asked in an angry tone, not giving Durbe a chance to finish.

Durbe grimaced "_So she still does not remember? I expected her memories to return the moment she used that card. Perhaps the progress is slow and gradual, and the power of the Barian World will return her memories to her overtime. For now though, I need to find a way to convince her to join my side anyway,"_

Rio unleashed her angry interrogation. "I know you have something to do with the Numbers! What is this card? What the hell is a Barian? And what the hell does it have to do with the Numbers?" She asked loudly, holding up the Rank Up card and her three Numbers.

Durbe sighed. "If you calm down I will give you an explanation. My true purpose for coming to this school is to collect all 100 Number cards. The Numbers are a menace. Every time they come into contact with another human being, they possess them like a demon from hell, amplifying their desires to the point of absolute obsession. The Numbers originated from the Astral World, accidentally released into this world when a being from that world attempted to cross over. He is most likely somewhere among us, collecting the Numbers for his own sinister purpose, which is to destroy the counterpart of the Astral World, the Barian World, and since all 3 worlds are connected, if one world is destroyed, this world will suffer as well. To answer your other question, a Barian is a being that has been chosen by the Barian World itself to protect it and win the war against the Astral World. There were seven of us originally, but our leader, Merag, along with her brother Nasch, went missing a long time ago. That is why I dueled you today, in hopes that I may recruit you as an ally in my quest. If you choose not to, for whatever reason, I understand, but I insist you keep the Rank Up Magic Barians Force card. Use it as a powerful weapon against the Numbers."

Rio's anger left her, a puzzled look replacing her angry look, desperate to process all the new information that Durbe had just given her. Most of it was incredibly hard to believe, yet at the same time, a lot of it made sense. She had seen the way the Numbers made Scorch, Chills, and Fugaku behave, yet why did they not affect her? Had this so called "Barian World" chosen her to replace the missing chosen ones? If so, then things had just reached a whole new level for her. The fate of not one, but two worlds lied in the hands of them collecting all 100 Numbers. Then she stopped for a moment, backing up to a certain word that Durbe had used to identify his enemy, Astral. That was the name that Yuma used for his imaginary friend, but that would mean that Astral was real, and that would also mean he was using Yuma as a pawn to collect the Numbers for him. Yuma said they were to restore his memory, but Astral could have been lying to him. Rio feared for her friend, and in order to protect him, Ryoga, and those close to her, she made up her mind right there.

"Alright Durbe, I'll help you. If what you are saying about the Numbers is true, then you need all the help you can get. But I have one condition." Rio told him.

"By all means, name it." Durbe responded.

Rio clenched her fists, dark thoughts entering her mind as she thought about the vengeance she craved. "There is this guy who goes by the name of IV. He set my brother on fire and put him in the hospital. I want to use these cards to get back at him and make him suffer for what he did. Once I find him and avenge my brother, you can have all of the Numbers I collect. Do we have a deal?"

Durbe raised an eyebrow, another epiphany entering his mind. "_She has a brother? Interesting. Since she is Merag, then there is a very high chance that her brother could be Nasch."_ He thought to himself. "Very well, I understand such a desire. I would want to do the same thing if I was in your situation. Allies?" He extended his hand for a handshake, which Rio took and firmly shook, solidifying the alliance between the two Number Hunters.

"Well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow Durbe. Take care!" Rio said cheerfully.

"Indeed. Farewell." And they parted ways. Durbe put a hand over his heart, listening to the rhythm of its beating sound. He knew he had found something better than the Numbers today. He had been reunited with his queen. He hoped that she would remember soon, for then he would truly have her back. "Until we meet again, Merag."

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Tundra Eagle: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/2000 atk/1500 def**

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand, then you can add one WATER Winged-Beast Type Monster from your deck to your hand.

**Snow Crow: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1700 def**

Effect: If you control a WATER Winged-Beast Type Monster, you can normal summon this card without tributing, and if you do, this card gains 500 atk.

**Chaos Xyz: Rioto Siren The Frozen Bird Empress: Rank 6/WATER/Winged-Beast/3000 atk/2600 def**

**3 Level 6 Winged-Beast Type Monsters**

Effect: When this card is successfully Xyz Summoned, change all monsters your opponent controls to atk position, and their atk becomes 0. If this card has "Rioto Harpyia The Frozen Bird Princess" attached to it as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects.

Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card, this card gains 300 atk for every monster on the field that has 0 atk, until the end phase.

**Holy Lightning Shield: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/0 atk/2200 def**

Effect: During either player's battle phase, if a Holy Lightning Monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can discard this card from your hand, if you do, that monster is not destroyed and you take no battle damage from battles involving that monster.

**Gift of Lightning: Normal Spell**

Effect: Draw 1 card for every Holy Lightning Monster you control. You cannot special summon monsters from your extra deck or conduct your battle phase during the turn you activate this card.

**Rising Tide: Normal Spell**

Effect: Discard any number WATER monsters from your hand; increase the levels of all WATER monsters you control equal to the number of monsters you discarded.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well that was one hell of a ride. Yes, I am fully aware that Durbe pulled a Raphael on Rio in order to get her to use Rank Up Magic Barians Force. That wasn't just for the sake of the plot. I also used it to pay a slight homage to that one episode of the Orichalcos Saga of the original Yu-gi-oh series where Raphael got Atem to play the Seal of Orichalcos. I LOVED that episode. (*starts playing the Orichalcos theme music*)**

**Now some of you might think that Durbe is OOC by lying to Rio and withholding information from her, but what was he supposed to do, walk up and say "Hi, your name is actually Merag, and you are actually the long lost leader of a group of aliens from another dimension." Since he saw that Rio had amnesia, he had to find away to get her to join him even though her memories still had yet to return. Plus, most of what he said was correct; he just left out a few details. Besides, it is reasonable to believe that the Barians know what Astral's original purpose was, destroying the Barian World, so in Durbe's eyes, Astral IS the bad guy. In every war in history, one side firmly believes that they are in the right, and their opposition is evil for opposing their goals. It is a fact of life.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, I REALLY would like to hear it, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Dear Readers, the wait is over! Here's another chapter for you!**

**Time to see if my first attempt at building up the Durbe x Rio Romance works. Now before you say anything, NO they will not be boyfriend and girlfriend by the next chapter, so be patient. It is going to be a LONG way off before that. Hell, any romance is going to be quite secondary to the rest of the story, for I firmly believe that romance should help a plot rather than BE the plot. However, I will still give you plenty of shipping moments for you guys to enjoy!**

**Still don't own Zexal. If I did, I would make this story canon instead of what we got from those hack writers who wasted Rio's potential.**

**Now that this chapter is here we can see some good old fashioned Number Hunting by our favorite Barians, plus some bonding time between Durbe and Rio!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Number Hunting

"_NASCH NO!" Merag screamed as the assailant stuck a knife made of blood red crystal into the beating heart of his hostage before throwing him over the edge of a bottomless pit, laughing as he performed the act of murder._

"_YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU MONSTER! Why would you do this? What did I do to you?"She yelled with infinite amounts of rage, tears streaming down her face due to witnessing the death of her brother._

_His face still cloaked in darkness, the murderer laughed the most maniacal laugh he could muster. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's actually simpler than you think! I just don't like you! But I couldn't just kill you right away OH NO! So I invented a little point system! Every time you did something that annoyed me, you would get a point, and I would kill you when you reached 100 million points! Well guess what Merag? That time is now! I'm actually glad I killed your brother first. The look on your face was PRICELESS!"_

_Merag snapped as she charged forward with murderous intent in her eyes, but her target was ready. He sidestepped her at the last second, tripping her with his foot. She could only watch in horror as she shared her brother's fate, tumbling down into the bottomless pit below with the maniacal laugh of her killer echoing in her head. Only one single thought ran through her mind as she plummeted down to her doom._

"_Durbe…Help Me!"_

* * *

Rio's head shot forward as she woke up in a cold sweat, screaming as if she had experienced the most horrifying thing in her life. Her hyperventilating began to recede, and her breathing returned to normal as she tried to comprehend what she just experienced. It was just a nightmare, but that was just it. She NEVER had nightmares, so why would she have one now? She was about to try to get back to sleep when she noticed a faint source of light shining below her. She looked down, and to her surprise, her hands were glowing a bright magenta, the same color that they would glow whenever she took a Number card. Why would her powers react to a dream? Then again, it felt far too vivid and specific to be a dream. It was almost as if she was reliving a memory, but that was impossible. She never experienced what she saw in the dream in real life. Her hands were trembling as she began to get scared. She shuddered at the thought of experiencing that nightmare again.

"_What's happening to me?"_

* * *

The following day, elsewhere in the city, each of the Barians had struck gold in their search for the Numbers. Gilag had been scouting the city park when he noticed a duel going on. It was not a particularly interesting duel, but then Gilag's attention had been captured when one duelist summoned a Number, Number 58: Burner Visor to be exact. The duel then became one sided incredibly quickly, and after the other duelist took off running from the humiliating defeat, Gilag approached his target.

The Number Holder was gloating to himself with maniacal glee, not even noticing him, "AMAZING! I've never felt so powerful before! This card will be my ticket to the pro leagues and I will be…."

"I hate to cut your speech short, but that particular card you were talking about belongs to me." Gilag interrupted.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That depends. I can be your best friend if you hand over your Number or your worst enemy if you don't. So what's it going to be?" Gilag asked in a challenging tone, cracking his knuckles.

"Get real. I'm not giving up this card for anything. You'll have to pry it off my dead body!"

"That can be arranged! LET'S DUEL!" Gilag deployed his duel disk. The hunting had begun!

* * *

Alito had been searching the docks when he stumbled across a rather interesting sight. A group of leather clad bikers were circling a rather frightened looking man. One of them in particular, obviously the leader of the group, had a red 80 glowing on his left shoulder.

The frightened man was on his knees begging for mercy. "P-P-Please good sir, just give me a little more time. I'll have your money soon. I promise!"

The Biker Leader was not backing down. In fact he became even more threatening. "Your time ran out a long time ago, and if you keep delaying, things are only going to get worse for you. It would be a shame if something **happened** to your wife and kids while you were away on your next fishing trip."

The frightened man became even more panicked. "NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'M JUST A SIMPLE FISHERMAN! DON'T HURT MY FAMILY!"

Alito had enough. He ran towards the confrontation and placed himself in between the biker and his victim. "HEY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The fisherman looked at this newcomer like he was crazy. Why would some kid he didn't even know defend him from that biker? He was ten times the kid's size and could easily crush him into dust.

The biker sized up his new prey. "Like you?"

Alito merely grinned back, duel disk ready. "I was thinking the same thing! LET'S DUEL!

* * *

Misael had chosen to investigate Heartland Stadium, where a soccer game was currently taking place. According to what he had learned about the human world so far, this was a place where strong athletic humans competed in physical competitions other than dueling, and thousands of humans would gather there to watch these competitions. Misael figured that with so many humans in one place, one of them was bound to have a Number. Sure enough, he was correct. Just before half time, he saw one of the fans slip away from the crowd and head to the locker rooms of one of the soccer teams, and Misael saw a green 57 on his neck. From what Misael could gather, this guy was a super fan, and with the Number's influence, he would want to do ANYTHING to make sure his team won, even drug the water bottles of the other team's players.

Misael had cornered him before he could slip the drug. "You know, if you truly admire someone, cheating is a very poor way to assist them in battle."

The Number holder tensed up as he realized he had been caught. "Oh Yeah? Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Tell you what, if you defeat me in a duel, I shall keep quiet. If you lose however, the consequences will be very dire indeed. You up for a bit of sport?" Misael offered.

The Number 57 pulsed on its host's neck as if to say "Challenge Accepted". "Fine, I'm game. LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

Rio groggily woke up from her bed, eyes heavy with the remnants of sleep. She stretched her arms, only to find just how drained she felt. Did that nightmare really take that much out of her? She looked at her bedside alarm clock only for her eyes to widen at the time. "4:00 IN THE AFTERNOON? But that means I missed school! I couldn't have slept that long!" She remembered fainting after her hands stopped glowing, but that was it, nothing after that. Was she so blacked out that she didn't even hear her alarm? She began comprehending what to do when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Panicking, she rushed to get dressed before dashing downstairs to greet her visitor, only to be quite surprised as to who it was.

"Durbe?" She asked, still groggy and lethargic. "What are you doing here?"

"When I noticed that you were missing from school today, I assumed that something was wrong. I came as quickly as I could. Do not worry about attendance. I covered for you in class. I told Professor Ukyo that you received word that your brother's condition had changed, and you were visiting him in the hospital as a result. He excused your absence, and you will not have to worry about missing assignments either. I brought you all your homework." Durbe held up the stack of notes, books, and papers he was carrying as confirmation before laying it down on the couch. "That brings me to my question. Is there anything wrong? Are you ill?"

"No Durbe I'm fine. Thanks for asking and thank you for covering for me in class. This may sound crazy, but I actually had a nightmare last night, and then shortly after I woke up I passed out on my bed. I didn't even wake up until just a few minutes ago. The weirdest thing is that I woke up, my hands were glowing. Can you believe that?" Rio was expecting Durbe to give her a look of disbelief, but no look came. In fact, Durbe's face seemed rather apologetic.

Durbe's mind began process this new information. "_This can only mean one thing. Her memories are beginning to return, but it is too early to tell her now. She does not even fully realize that she is reliving the past rather than simply dreaming."_

Durbe chose his next words carefully trying to come up with a more rational explanation that would set her at ease. "This is my fault. I should have told you this after our duel. The card I gave you, Rank Up Magic Barians Force, it has rather….peculiar side effects on one's mind after one uses it the first time. The human mind needs time to adjust to its power, but that is a sign that the Barian World has indeed chosen you to protect it. Normally I would offer my congratulations, but in this case I must sincerely apologize. I am sorry I did not inform you of this." He bowed respectfully at her, hoping she would accept this explanation.

Much to his happiness, Rio's reaction was a positive one. "Hey, it's ok. Don't blame yourself. I'm still here in one piece, so no harm done." Technically she was lying though, she may not have been harmed physically, but the dream still traumatized her mind.

Durbe saw the look in her eyes. "Rio, something tells me that this nightmare of yours is bothering you more than you are letting on, and judging by how it is connected to your Barian power, these dreams of yours are only going to persist. You may be fine now, but if these dreams begin to take their toll on you, then I implore you to let me know. Just know that I will be there help you in any way I can. You have my word."

Rio was surprised by the sincerity in Durbe's words. If anything he had already proven his sincerity in his desire to help her by going out of his way to cover for her in class. A faint blush began to appear on her cheeks._ "That's…actually very sweet. No one has ever been so willing to support me like that. Not even Ryoga. Hell, if I told Ryoga that I had a nightmare, he would just tease me about it like the brother he always is. But Durbe is different, and I actually kind of like it. Well, it's not every day that a handsome guy is so willing to... Wait, HANDSOME? Where did that come from?"_

"So now that you are out of bed, and you are alright, I suggest we continue our search for the Number cards. My fellow Barian allies are already hunting. If we join in the search we will most likely have at least one Number secured by the end of the day."

Rio was adamantly against this. "Durbe, I am still not myself from what happened last night, and you expect me to stress myself out further over this whole Number hunting thing? Look, I know how important collecting the Numbers are, but one day off isn't going to kill anyone. Besides, you said your friends are out hunting. Even if we take a day off, then they will still collect some Numbers. Come on, you look like you need to loosen up yourself."

Durbe sighed in defeat. "Very well, if you truly need more time to recover your strength, then I shall acquiesce to your wishes. What do you have in mind?"

Rio's trademark sly grin appeared on her face, and she began to speak in a playful tone. "Weeeeeell, there's this new movie out in theatres that I wanted to go see, but it's no fun if I go alone. If only there was someone out there who could ask me to go with them. I wonder who that person could be."

Durbe immediately knew she was talking about him. "Fine, do you want go to the movies with me?"

Rio continued her playful act. "Why Durbe, how thoughtful of you. Of course I will go with you. Let's head out now before the crowds show up."

"Yes, but before we go I have one question."

"Sure thing Durbe, what is it?"

"What's a movie?"

* * *

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Alito: 1700 Lifepoints**

**Opponent: 800 Lifepoints**

**Alito's Field: **

**Burning Knuckle Leadblow the Bound Barbarian: Rank 4/FIRE/Warrior/3800 atk (Originally 2200)/2000 def/**

**Opponent's Field:**

**Despair from the Dark (equipped with Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk): Level 8/DARK/Zombie/4000 atk (Originally 2800)/3000 def**

**Opponent's turn:**

"Despair from the Dark, attack his Bound Barbarian DEMONIC ASSASSIN STRIKE!" The red and black demonic shadow disappeared from view and reappeared behind Leadblow prepared to assassinate.

"Is that the best you got for me?" Alito taunted, prepared for his counter strategy. "I activate the effect of Burning Knuckler Counterpunch in my hand! By banishing it, Leadblow gains 1000 attack points! Leadblow! Give this guy a TRIPLE K.O! Attack Despair from the Dark with INDOMITABLE DEATH BLOW!" The boxer turned around to face the shadow. Despair struck, but Leadblow was quicker. He sidestepped the shadow, and then he landed a painful bone breaking uppercut to the face. The shadow let out a demonic shriek of pain before bursting into flames.

**Leadblow Atk: 3800 + 1000 = 4800**

**Opponent: 800 – 800 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Alito**

Alito unleashed the Barian Hand which latched into the now unconscious opponent's chest, pulling out Number 80. "WOOOO! Score 1 for the Barians!" Alito cheered for his own victory. "Nobody outmatches my counter strategy!"

* * *

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Gilag: 2200 Lifepoints**

**Opponent: 800 Lifepoints**

**Gilag's Field:**

**1 Monster face down**

**1 Card face down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Front Hand Back Hand face up in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Opponent's Field:**

**Caius the Shadow Monarch (Equipped with Number 58: Burner Visor) Level 6/DARK/Fiend/2400 atk/1000 def**

**Opponent's Turn:**

"It's over for you! Number 58 lets the monster he is equipped to attack directly! CAIUS! Strike him down! DARK ENERGY BLAST!" The opponent commanded as the monarch's fist glowed purple.

Gilag wasn't fazed at all. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. Since your Number is equipped to your monarch as an equip spell, Mystical Space Typhoon can destroy it!" The opponent flew into a rage at the sight of his precious Number being destroyed.

"FINE! I can still attack your facedown monster!" Caius redirected his fist towards Gilag's monster rather than Gilag himself. The attack connected and a giant hand made entirely out of molten lava appeared on the field before exploding.

"Talk to the hand, Fire Hand to be exact. When he is destroyed, your monster is also destroyed." Fire Hand reappeared behind Caius and punched the monarch in the face, causing his body to catch fire and vaporize into nothingness."

"And now the effect of my **Front Hand Back Hand** trap card kicks in. Since one of your cards was destroyed by one of my Hand Monsters, you take 800 points of damage." Fire Hand then turned its attention to Gilag's opponent, charging forward before opening its palm and slapping him across the face. Fire Hand then gave him another slap with the other side of its body before flipping him the bird and disappearing.

**Opponent: 800 – 800 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Gilag**

The moment the opponent fell down, Gilag unleashed the Barian Hand, snatching up the Number from his opponent to join his growing arsenal. He smiled in triumph, and he chuckled at the thought of how many more Numbers were out there just waiting for him.

* * *

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Misael: 4000 Lifepoints**

**Opponent: 1900 Lifepoints**

**Misael's Field:**

**Schwartzchild the Limit Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/2000 atk/0 def**

**Fiendish Chain face up in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Opponent's Field:**

**Number 57 Tri-Head Dust Dragon: Rank 4/FIRE/Dragon/100 atk/2600 def (Effects negated by Fiendish Chain)**

**Misael's Turn:**

"You humans are so pathetic! I draw!" Misael smirked as he knew the duel was over. "Since your Number's effects are negated, it can be destroyed by non-Number monsters. Schwartzchild, Attack his Dust Dragon and end this duel! BLACK HOLE BREATH!" The dragon unleashed a giant black orb from its mouth, sending it flying towards the three headed, dragon shaped ash cloud. The attack connected and the Number was history.

**Opponent: 1900 – 1900 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Misael**

Misael smiled arrogantly. "What a fool. He actually thought he could stand up to the might of a Barian." He extended his hand and the Barian Hand appeared, adding Number 57 to his collection.

* * *

After an incredibly hectic explanation, Durbe and Rio were finally at Heartland Cinemas ready to watch the movie of Rio's choice. Durbe had been cursing to himself all the way there and wishing that he had learned more about the human world before this, for the moment he confessed that he didn't even know what a movie was, Rio looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. He desperately tried to save himself from the humiliation by claiming he was only joking, but he reaffirmed his honesty with another confession, the fact that he had never seen a movie in his life, explaining with the white lie that his "parents" were incredibly strict and would not let him abandon his studies for any reason. Rio calmed down after that, but then she went into an incredibly long soliloquy of how wonderful it was to experience big screen cinema.

Now that Durbe was there, watching the movie with her, he could easily see that she was right. To Rio, this was just a normal movie, but to Durbe, this was one of the most amazing experiences of his life. It was like one of the countless books that he had read, only he was witnessing the story unfold with his own two eyes as if he was there with the characters. Rio would often give Durbe odd looks as the movie progressed as it appeared to her that he was enjoying it a bit too much. As the movie progressed though, Durbe began to feel strange, for he started to notice a rather personal connection with the story. The movie was a medieval fantasy about a knight who was in a romantic relationship with the queen that he served. Said Queen was desperate to protect her lands from a powerful and evil tyrant who desired to invade and destroy them. However, this queen was no pushover, no damsel in distress, she was a fighter, and she joined her troops and the man she loved on the battlefield with the knight by her side at every step of the way. These strange feelings reached their peak when the film transitioned into a romantic scene involving the knight and the queen, for Durbe was not seeing the two characters kissing each other and engaging in...other things, he was seeing himself and... "_Oh by the Barian World I can't take this anymore!"_ He immediately got out of his seat and ran out of the movie theatre, leaving a very confused Rio behind.

* * *

Durbe entered the men's bathroom and splashed water on his face to calm his nerves. _"Why on Barian World was I thinking something like that. I must remove these unwanted thoughts. It's not my place. She is my queen, and I am her subordinate. It would be too inappropriate. We have no time for such relations with the fate of the Barian World at stake. Besides, if we were to do...that, then Nasch would have my head on a spike."_

He exited the bathroom to find Rio standing there waiting for him. "Durbe what happened? You missed the ending! Don't tell me you got all nervous because of a sex scene? Did your parents really shelter you that much?"

Durbe was desperate to dismiss that incident. Rio teasing him about it would make the situation ten times worse than it already was. "It was nothing like that. It was just uh... some popcorn that didn't agree with me. Yeah that's it!"

Rio wasn't buying it at all, but she decided to drop it. "Whatever you say Durbe." she muttered, desperately trying to bury the chuckles that attempted to escape her throat.

After they left the movie theatre, Durbe agreed to walk her home. It was already dark, but there was no rush, so they took their time, often stopping just to stare at the sky as the stars began to come out. There was beauty in those stars, a hypnotic, tranquil beauty that one could stare at for hours, and Durbe could only marvel at what he was witnessing, for there was nothing in the Barian World like those stars, and he silently wished he had come to the human world sooner, if only to witness its wonders. After a while, they finally reached Rio's apartment. Rio was just about to say goodbye, but Durbe suddenly stopped her.

"Rio, before I go, I just wanted to say that I truly enjoyed my time with you today. Perhaps we could do this again sometime, if you are interested?"

Rio smiled a genuine smile and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'd like that. I'd actually like that a lot. Goodnight Durbe."

"Goodnight." Rio closed the door to her apartment, but not before Durbe whispered two more words that were just quiet enough for her not to hear. "Goodnight..."

"Merag."

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Front Hand Back Hand: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Each time one of your opponent's cards is destroyed by the effect of a Hand Monster, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah I know I may have over played Durbe's reaction to the movie, but fun fact for you, his initial reaction was based on personal experience. I was around 7 and my parents took me to see Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring in theaters. I was never the same again. Come on, show of hands, who else was mind blown when they saw Lord of the Rings for the very first time?**

**And of course the plot I invented for the fictional movie they were watching was for the sake of irony and symbolism. In case you didn't figure it out, Durbe is the knight, Rio/Merag is the queen, and Vector is the tyrant.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever it is, I strongly encourage you to allow me to hear your opinion, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boys and Girls of Every Age, Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**How about a new chapter? I am sure that will make a nice Halloween Treat!**

**I don't own Zexal. If I did, I would have given Cat-chan a Number during her debut episode so that way the duel with her would not have been completely pointless. I intend to rectify that this chapter, only she will have a Chaos Xyz Monster instead of a Number!**

**Enjoy! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Crouching Kitty, Hidden Barians

After escorting Rio home, Durbe returned to his own temporary home, the rendezvous point where he and his fellow Barians would meet. He definitely needed to thank Gilag for finding such a convenient location, for it had served them well. It was a restaurant, tavern, and motel all at once, but what struck him the most when he first laid eyes on it was the irony of the name, the BAR Ian. According to Gilag, the reason he chose this location as their rendezvous point was because of the name. Gilag was convinced that there were Barian allies, or at least humans who sympathized with their cause, living there, only to find out later that the only reason it was called that was because the name of the owner of the place was in fact, Ian. Luckily they did not have to worry about money in this situation since Gilag used Rank Up Magic Barians Force on Ian in order for him to give them free food and lodging for as long as they were staying there. Sure enough, when Durbe entered the building, Gilag, Alito, and Misael were already there waiting for him, sampling the human cuisine as they began their meeting.

"I take it that the three of you have been successful so far with your Number Hunting?" Durbe inquired.

"Indeed. I have collected a total of five!" Misael responded, holding up the Numbers he had collected:

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon

Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon

Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha

Number 74: Master of Blades

Number 28: Titanic Moth

Alito also held up his Numbers. "I may be behind you, but not by much, I have four. Guess I'm not a simpleton after all, hey Misael?"

Number 14: Greedy Sarameya

Number 63: Shamoji Soldier

Numebr 79: Burning Knuckle Nova Caesar

Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk

Durbe was impressed, but Misael wasn't. "Alito, even if you collected all 100 Numbers in a single day, you would still be a simpleton in my eyes."

"HEY!"

Durbe decided to change the subject before a fight broke out. "What about you Gilag?" The Barian Giant didn't respond. "Gilag?" Still no response. Durbe looked closer at Gilag, and he discovered that he wasn't even looking at him, but staring off into space with a look of pure bliss on his face. Durbe found the source of his friend's distraction. He had two earbuds in his ears which connected to the IPod that was in his pocket. The music was on, preventing him from hearing anything that Durbe was saying. Durbe decided to take drastic measures. He yanked the cord of the IPod, taking Gilag's face with it, causing his chin to slam onto the counter of the bar.

"Now do I have your attention?" Durbe asked, clearly annoyed.

After rubbing his hurt chin, Gilag responded. "Oh the Numbers! Yeah! I found dozens of them!" The tone of his voice sounded nervous, and an overly wide smile was on his face, making it clear that he was lying.

"Gilag, were you slacking off again?" Durbe accused, giving Gilag his trademark death glare.

Gilag finally caved. "OK Fine! I only have this one!" He confessed, holding up Number 58: Burner Visor. "But it's not my fault! I can explain!"

Durbe's annoyance only grew. "Gilag, this task determines the fate of our world, and I find you slacking off again instead of Number Hunting?"

"I can't help it! Her voice is so beautiful!" Gilag exclaimed. "Her name is Sanagi Chono! I knew from the moment I heard her sweet angelic voice that she was the one. When this Number Hunt is over, I'm going to find her, get her autograph, and then…." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Misael whacked him on the head.

"Sometimes you can even be an even bigger simpleton that Alito." Misael growled in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, well what about Durbe?" Gilag responded defensively, rubbing the spot on his head where Misael whacked him. "He hasn't found any Numbers at all, so why are you picking on me?"

"My job was to find Nasch and Merag. Remember? If I locate any Number Holders during my search, then I will take them, but finding Nasch and Merag is a much greater priority."

"So, have you found any leads?" Alito asked, taking a drink of his soda.

"Even better, I have found Merag."

Alito's eyes widened and he did a spit-take with the soda he just drank. "WHAT?"

Gilag and Misael were equally surprised. "Are you sure Durbe? If you found her then why isn't she with you?" Gilag asked.

Durbe knew this explanation was going to be rather complicated. "She is not with me because she has no memory of who she is. She is trapped in her human form, and she believes that she is a human girl by the name of Rio Kamishiro."

After hearing those words, Misael became doubtful and suspicious. "And how do you know this is really her and not just some human who coincidentally looks like her?"

Durbe continued his explanation. "I thought that at first, so I set up a duel where I would give her Rank Up Magic Barians Force for her to use as a test. She activated the card, but the mark did not appear on her forehead, and she maintained total control of her free will. After the duel, she showed me that she had collected a total of three Numbers so far, and whenever she took a Number, the Barian Hand would activate. By using Rank Up Magic Barian's Force, her memories are beginning to return in the form of dreams, but the process is very slow. I shall continue to spend time with her and monitor her activity for any signs of progress. Eventually we will have our queen back."

The other three Barians continued to stare back at him in disbelief.

After what seemed like an hour, Misael finally broke the silence. "What about Nasch?"

"I have a theory on that as well. Rio told me that she has a brother who is currently injured and in the hospital. If Rio is Merag, then this brother of hers could very well be Nasch. If my theory is indeed correct, then once he is recovered, I will begin restoring his memories as well."

Alito could no longer contain his excitement. "WOOOO! The Seven Barian Emperors are finally back together!"

"Not yet!" Durbe reminded. "It will be official when Nasch and Merag get their memories back. Now this brings me to my next issue of importance. Gilag, seeing as you are proving difficult to trust, you will be coming with me tomorrow."

"What? Me?" Gilag asked, quite surprised of this. "Why me?"

"Seeing as you cannot hunt the Numbers without getting distracted by some musician with a pretty face, I will have to keep an eye on you. Do not worry, that is not the only reason. During my time at the school, I have been sensing a very familiar presence, a presence that bares the energy trails of the Astral World. The Astral being is nearby, which can mean one of two things. Either there are many Number cards at the school, or he has found a human to call an ally. I need you to find which human he has allied himself with. If he has chosen a powerful duelist as an ally, then the combination of them could be very dangerous against us."

"I'll find him for you Durbe." Gilag answered confidently. "That will be easy."

"Of course it will be easy, seeing as how for the remainder our time here in the human world, Misael is going to be confiscating your IPod." Durbe answered back.

"NOOOOO! NOT MY MUSIC! NOT MY SANAGI! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Gilag cried out, tears pouring down his eyes like waterfalls.

Alito smirked. "Serves you right. At least when I get called into action, I don't get distracted by girls and music. Besides, I only fall for angels."

Gilag rolled his eyes and he heard Misael mutter "Simpleton" again under his breath. Durbe dismissed them, and Gilag and Misael returned to their rooms to sleep, leaving Durbe and Alito by themselves.

A sly look appeared on Alito's face, and he began to tease Durbe.

"You aren't going to tell them what you were up to with her this afternoon?"

Durbe's face turned bright red. "How did you know about that?"

"I was patrolling that part of the city, looking for Numbers, and I happened to notice you with whom I can only assume is that Rio chick. You entered some theatre, and you two were **holding hands**! What's up with that?"

Durbe couldn't believe it. Of all the Barians who had to catch them together, it had to be Alito. Well, at least it wasn't Vector. If it was Vector, Durbe wouldn't hear the end of it. He quickly came up with an excuse. "It is not what you think Alito. She was in a bad way due to her nightmares and I was merely assisting her in recovering her strength."

"Riiiiiight. Of course that was all you were doing." Alito responded sarcastically. He continued to tease him.

"So?"

"So what?"

"When's the second date going to be?"

Durbe stopped him there. His face was redder than ever and his death glare was active in full force.

"Alito"

"Yes?"

"SHUT! UP!"

* * *

"_NASCH NO!"_

"_Every time you did something that annoyed me, you would get a point!"_

"_Durbe…Help Me!"_

"_I'm actually glad I killed your brother first. The look on your face was PRICELESS!"_

"_Hehehehehehe Hahahahaha AAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Rio's eyes snapped open as she woke up in an all too familiar cold sweat. She was trembling even more than last night, and as if reacting to her increased fear, her hands were glowing even brighter than before. She dove back under her covers, her hands clutching her pillow in an iron constricting squeeze, desperate to fight off the waves of shivers coursing through her body. She knew what happened, and it was not what had happened that frightened her, but the fact that it had indeed repeated itself from last night, and that most likely meant she would have to face it again the next night.

"_Same Dream… Same Dream."_

* * *

Luckily, Rio did manage to wake up on time for school, although she could still feel the side effects of her nightmares in the form of feeling completely drained of energy. She prayed that the entire pot of coffee she drank before leaving home was enough to keep her awake. She had just arrived at school when she saw Yuma approaching, and once again he was talking to himself, but when she got closer, she noticed that Yuma actually was talking to someone. There, floating right next to him was what appeared to be a ghost, but it did not look like any normal ghost, more like a transparent blue alien. Rio was taken completely by surprise. Was this the enemy that Durbe spoke of? If he was, she would need to pay extra caution around him, especially if he found out that his invisibility strategy had been broken. Who knows what he would be capable of if he decided to attack? Yuma then took notice of Rio's presence and saw the strange look on her face.

"Hey Rio! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Actually Yuma, this might sound strange, but it appears that she has seen me! While you may not pay attention to detail, I noticed that during our conversation that she was looking directly at me." said Astral.

Rio's eyes widened as she heard Astral's words, and she began to panic. "_HE KNOWS? Oh my God! What do I do? What will HE do? Will he force Yuma to duel me and take my Numbers, or do something worse? I don't want to wait around to find out!"_

Yuma was about to snap back at Astral for saying he never paid attention, but then he became surprised. Rio could see him? How was that possible? And even if she could see him now, why couldn't she see him before? Yuma didn't get the opportunity to question her, for Rio took off running in the opposite direction before he could say anything.

A puzzled look appeared on Astral's face. Why would Rio run from him?

"Observation Number 4: The mystery surrounding that girl is getting stranger and stranger by the day."

"You can say that again." Yuma agreed. He was about to go after her, when he saw Kotori approaching him.

"Hey Yuma, what was that all about? Why was Rio running away?"

Yuma couldn't tell Kotori about Rio seeing Astral since she couldn't see Astral herself. No matter how many times he tried to explain that Astral was real, Kotori still would think he was crazy. "Oh, I'm sure it was nothing Kotori. She was probably just late to class."

Kotori accepted the answer and changed the subject. "Hey Yuma, I recently got my hands on some new cards for the deck that Rio helped me build. Do you want to have another duel after class?"

Yuma smiled. "I never say no to a duel Kotori! You're on!" He then paused for a second. Why should his afternoon end there? "Hey Kotori, I have an idea. It's a pretty hot day today. After our duel, what do say we go get some ice cream together, just the two of us?"

Kotori realized what Yuma was saying and blushed. "You mean…are you…asking me out?"

Yuma's eyes widened as he realized that his choice of words implied just that. He never planned on it being a date. He liked Kotori, but he didn't like her in that way. Did he? Then again, after the tag duel against Scorch and Chills, ever since Kotori hugged him, he was beginning to feel strange whenever he was around her. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from, but they felt surprisingly... good. He wondered if it was these strange feelings that pushed him into this situation, but he brushed them off and tried to regain control of the conversation. He had no idea what would happen if he said yes, so he decided to go with a safer route.

"Uh… no, no Kotori, it's not like that. I was just thinking of rewarding you for becoming such a great duelist! Yeah that's it! I mean you beat me last time we dueled, so if you win again today, then I'm buying!" His face was red from embarrassment, and he hoped Kotori would buy it.

Unbeknownst to Yuma, Kotori was disappointed. She sighed in defeat. "Ok Yuma. If you don't want it to be a date, then it's not a date. Now let's head to class, we don't want to be late."

As the two teenagers left, a third figure stealthily popped out from behind some bushes. She watched them leave with a sad and heartbroken look on her face.

"It's not fair...It's just not fair." She sobbed. "Why does it have to be her? Why does she have to swoop in and take him from me? If only I wasn't so shy, Yuma would be in my arms and not hers." She left in the opposite direction to find a corner to continue her crying. No one heard her sobbing, for her cries were as quiet as the footsteps of a little kitten.

* * *

Rio raced across the school grounds, her mind racing at the thought of being spotted by Durbe's enemy. Suddenly she stopped, and she was glad she did, for she almost bumped into Durbe. She was about to greet him, when she noticed another man standing next to him. She was rather intimidated by his presence, for he was a hulking giant of a man, with tan skin and a mohawk.

"Hi Durbe! Who's your friend?" Rio asked.

"I'm glad I found you Rio." Durbe responded kindly. "I would like to introduce you to my friend and fellow Barian ally, Gilag. He is currently helping me with the Number hunt, and the reason I have brought him here to help find the Astral being, whom I have reason to believe is somewhere in the school.

Gilag's eyes widened with recognition as he made eye contact with Rio. "_I don't believe it. Durbe was right! That is Merag!"_ But he quickly changed his expression back into a normal one. He remembered that Durbe told him that she still had no memories of her Barian life.

"Nice to meet you Rio." Gilag said pleasantly, extending his hand for a handshake which Rio shook respectfully.

Rio was quick to tell Durbe the news. "Well he won't have to look for long. I saw him! I saw Astral! He is with a friend of mine, a boy named Yuma Tsukumo. He's following him around, so he must be using Yuma to collect the Numbers!"

"Really?" Durbe asked in surprise. "Well that was easy." He then turned to Gilag for his next set of instructions.

"Well Gilag, now that we have found our target, I have another job for you. I need you to find a strong duelist amongst the student body and "convince" them to duel Yuma Tsukumo. If they win, then his Numbers will be ours and the Astral being will be no more. If they lose, then at least we will have an appropriate analysis of how strong Yuma is, and we will be able to strategize on how to deal with him from there."

"Leave it to me!" said Gilag proudly. He began to leave when Rio stopped him.

"Gilag wait!" Gilag turned around to look at her. "Don't hurt Yuma. He's still my friend."

Gilag's expression softened, and he nodded back at her and then turned back to leave, searching for the right soldier to be Yuma's opponent.

* * *

Gilag had been searching for over an hour, mostly because he was not satisfied at all with what duelists the school had to offer. He was about to turn back to persuade Durbe to search someplace else, when he suddenly heard the sound of crying. He turned toward the source of the sound and found a young girl sitting alone in a corner of the school bulding. Gilag approached her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The girl didn't look up at him. She didn't even appear to notice him. "Yuma..." She said, sobbing and hiccupping in between her words. "Why won't you notice me?"

Gilag's ears perked up at the mention of the name Yuma. "You know Yuma Tsukumo?

The girl finally looked up at him. "Know him? If only I did. It's not fair!" Her words turned from sadness to spite. "Why did that thieving little bitch Kotori have to get there first and steal him from me? She's not even a good duelist. I can duel way better than she ever could!"

Gilag was intrigued. _"Hmmm, she knows Yuma personally, and she's a good duelist, or so she says she is. I think I might have struck gold! That settles it." _He pulled out a card out of his pocket and showed it to her. "I'm sorry to hear that, but please, take this card as a present. I guarantee that if you use it, Yuma will be in the palm of your hands."

She was about to question how a card could win Yuma over, when a flash of red light shone into her eyes. Her eyes began to glaze over as if she was in a trance.

Gilag smiled. The process was a success. She was now 100% obedient. "Now here is what you got to do. Yuma has these cards called Numbers. You need to duel him, beat him, and take every single Number he has. You got that?"

She nodded, her lips slowly curling upward into a smile.

"Take... Numbers... For the sake of the Barian World."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yuma and Kotori had just left the ice cream shop after enjoying their ice cream. Yuma was still fuming that he had to buy after Kotori beat him again. The two teenagers continued walking until they heard a small meow. They turned to the source of the noise, and they saw a small grey tabby kitten staring at them. It looked very sad, and it gave another small meow in order to attract their attention.

Kotori was instantly won over. "Awwww, you're so cute! What's wrong little guy? Are you lost? You can't find your owner?"

Astral suddenly appeared behind Yuma with a look of alarm on his face.

"Yuma what is that thing? That sound it is making is making me uneasy, and the way it just stares at me is unsettling!"

Yuma was about to laugh at that statement. He turned to the spirit. "Are you serious Astral? Don't tell me you are afraid of cats?"

"I am not afraid! I have simply not made an observation on them!"

"Well the cat is right there. Why don't you make one right now?" Yuma asked, clearly teasing him.

"Uh… Observation Number 5: Cats are terrifying. Now I am returning to the key. Please inform me when it is gone. Goodbye!"

Yuma snickered. He was definitely going to use that against him.

Just then the kitten took off running, and Kotori took off after it.

"Hey wait little guy, where are you going? I just want to help you find your owner."

Yuma chased after them both. "Kotori wait for me!"

The kitten then lured them into a dark alley, where no one else was around.

Kotori tried her best to calm the feline down. "Hey little kitty. Why did you run? I won't hurt you."

The cat's sad face then twisted into a cunning smirk. Kotori and Yuma had no time to react as a pair of hands covered both of their faces. They breathed in the smell of chloroform, and they were helpless as darkness engulfed their eyes and they faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Yuma and Kotori came to, they found themselves to be inside the foyer of a mansion, but not just any mansion, everywhere they looked they saw cat themed décor, cat paintings, cat statues, and not to mention the dozens of cats that surrounded them. Yuma looked up to see Astral frozen solid like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Yuma, where are we?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know, but I have to admit, all this cat stuff is starting to creep me out." Yuma answered.

"Ah, finally, you are awake my sweet!" said a voice.

Yuma and Kotori turned to the source and found a strange looking girl descending the stairs to the center of the foyer where they were. She had long grey hair, the front of which was styled to resemble cat ears. Her emerald green eyes shined behind the pair of large square framed glasses on her face. She was dressed in a black Gothic Lolita style dress with a white tail sticking out the back, and she wore long black gloves that resembled cat paws. She approached Yuma, swaying her hips from side to side and purring like the cats she loved so much.

"Who the heck are you?" Yuma asked. "And why did you bring us here?"

"You may not remember me my precious." She answered back in a seductive tone. "But I most certainly remember you. I am Cathy Katherine, but you can call me Cat! Nya!" She curled her paws, imitating a cat's meow as if she was trying her hardest to be a cat herself.

Kotori snapped her fingers in realization. "Wait a minute. I know you. You go to school with us, don't you?"

Cat turned to her and growled angrily. "How ironic that the first person to actually notice me is the bitch who stole the man I love."

Kotori's expression turned angry. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? And what are you talking about? I don't steal guys!"

"Oh don't play dumb with me little birdy." Cat hissed. "I am talking about this handsome devil right here." She pointed to Yuma and got closer to him, her body touching his.

"Wait, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME?" Yuma exclaimed, completely in shock.

"More than ever" Cat answered.

"But I don't even know you!" Yuma protested.

"Well I am sure we could get to know each other better if you know what I mean. I used to be too shy to talk to you, but now the power of Barian World has made me stronger! Now every Number will be mine, along with you my precious Yuma!"

"Barian World? What the heck is that?" Yuma wondered.

"Beware Yuma." Astral warned him.

"She said she knows about the Numbers, so it is safe to assume that she has one, and if that is the case, then you know what we must do."

"Right!" Yuma said to Astral. "Well Cat, if you want my Numbers, you will have to duel me for them!"

"Yes, we could duel for them, or we could do something a lot more fun!" Her face inched closer and closer to his, and she whispered in his ear. "All you have to do is hand over all your Numbers, and I will give you a special treat as a reward! Think about it Yuma. We would make a purr-fect couple." Yuma's face was turning redder and redder with each seducing word she spoke.

Kotori's temper was at its peak. She was about to explode with rage. "THAT'S IT! If anyone is dueling right now, it's me! If I win, you back off, you got that?" She called out to Cat.

Cat turned and taunted her. "Awww, did I make the widdle birdy angry? Fine, I'll claw you to bits, and then Yuma will see that I am the only woman for him!"

The two women activated their duel disks, and Kotori activated her duel gazer, while the color of Cat's left eye changed from green to red.

From the shadows, unbeknownst to them, Gilag was watching. His left eye was also red. He frowned.

_"This isn't right. She was supposed to duel Yuma. Oh well, this chick doesn't look so tough. This duel will be over in just a few turns."_

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Kotori: 4000**

**Cat: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first. Draw!" Cat looked at her hand and purred with delight. The card that master gave her was in her hand, but like any hungry cat waiting to devour a helpless bird, she would be patient and only pounce at the right moment. "I set one monster face down and end my turn. Your move little birdy, but don't bother. You don't stand a chance against the power of Barian World!"

"Alright, then it's my turn. Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Looks like it's going to get a bit windy in here because I'm summoning out** Storm Warrior – Eagle Knight** in attack mode!" A powerful gust of wind billowed across the field and when the storm receded, there stood an intimidating looking soldier, half man and half bird. Its feathers were a bold brown and it wore a green suit of mediaeval knight armor. It carried a large sword in one hand and a shield in the other which bared a sigil that depicted a green eagle flying inside a tornado. It swung its sword around and then pointed it at Cat, eager to use it against her.

**Storm Warrior – Eagle Knight: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1200 def**

"And now I will attack, and when he does, I can banish one of the birds in my hand to give him 400 more attack points and the ability to pierce!"

**Eagle Knight Atk: 1700 + 400 = 2100 (Inflicts Piercing Battle Damage)**

"But that's not all. The monster I just banished was **Storm Warrior – Finch Ninja**. When this little bird is banished, you take 800 points of damage!" A shadowy figure darted out of the corner of the room and into the air. It was a tiny brown bird dressed in a green ninja suit. The same sigil that was on Eagle Knight's shield was on the back of its clothes. The little bird pulled out two shurikens and threw them towards Cat, who hissed as they grazed her body.

**Storm Warrior – Finch Ninja: Level 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/800 atk/800 def**

**Cat: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

"Now, Eagle Knight, Slice through her face down monster!" The birdman took to the air and dive-bombed towards the monster, which revealed itself to be a grey rodent the size of a bear. It was easily dispatched of as Eagle Knight stabbed it in the chest.

**Giant Rat: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1400 atk/1450 def**

**Cat: 3200 – 650 = 2550**

Cat was not happy that her enemy had made such a large dent in her lifepoints. "Hiss! Well you may have struck my lifepoints, but the dead rat always attracts the hungry cat, for due to rat's effect, I can special summon an earth monster from my deck, so prepare to meet one of my little kitties! Nya!"

Kotori smirked. "I don't think so. Rat's effect only works if it goes to the graveyard. Eagle Knight banishes any monster it kills, so you are going to have to wait another turn before your kitties get to play. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

**Eagle Knight Atk: Back to its original 1700**

Cat grew even more furious by the second. "Grrrr, when I get my claws on you, you will wish you never crossed this cat's path. My turn! I draw!" She looked at her hand and then licked her lips with glee. It was time for her to pounce. "I will activate the continuous spell card, Cat Meeting, and then I will summon Stray Cat in attack mode!" A tiny white kitten with black spots appeared on the field. Its back was turned away from Kotori and its tail was wagging from side to side.

**Stray Cat: Level 1/EARTH/Beast/100 atk/300 def**

"Meow I will activate the effect of Cat Meeting! Since I normal summoned a cat monster, Cat Meeting will let me summon another one, now my first Stray Cat won't be lonely anymore." Another kitten appeared on the field. This time it was a gray tabby. Its back was also turned.

"But I'm not done yet. I activate One fur One! By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a level one monster from my deck, so say hello to my third Stray Cat!" This time a brown tabby appeared next to the white and gray ones, and the three little kittens wagged their tails in a synchronized motion."

Astral began to worry.** "3 level 1 Monsters?"**

Yuma also saw the danger. "I bet she's going to summon her Number."

Cat's face twisted into a look of pure insanity. "I heard that Yuma! What I have in store for little bird brain is far worse than any of your Numbers! The power of Barian World makes Numbers look like weak mice! Now with these 3 Level 1 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

Much to Yuma and Astral's surprise, the portal that appeared was the normal red instead of the gold that one would expect when a Number was about to appear.

"XYZ SUMMON! TWIN TAILED CAT LADY!"

Rather than the sealed form of a Number, this monster jumped out of the portal already in her true form, an adult woman in a red leather cat suit with two tails hanging out of the back. Wolverine style claws decorated her hands, and she let out a ferocious meow, glaring at Eagle Knight and prepared to strike.

**Twin Tailed Cat Lady: Rank 1/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1000 atk/1000 def**

Yuma and Astral watched with confusion. "She didn't summon a Number? If this Barian power isn't a Number, then what is it?"

From the shadows, Gilag watched with interest. "_Oh you are about to find out Yuma Tsukumo_."

Cat's insane smile only grew wider. "I meow activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! With this card, I rebuild the overlay network, turning my Xyz Monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" The Barian symbol appeared on Cat's forehead and her eyes began to glow a bright red color. The overlay portal reappeared and Twin Tailed Cat Lady back flipped into it, causing an enormous explosion of energy.

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! **CHAOS XYZ: TRIPLE TAILED CAT QUEEN!**"

When the smoke of the explosion cleared, there stood a much different version of Twin Tailed Cat Lady. She had three tails instead of two, and her cat suit was pitch black instead of red; veins of glowing Barian energy coursed through it. Instead of her long claws as weapons, she carried a chainsaw blade on each of her wrists, and they roared with power, eager to tear Kotori to ribbons. Lastly was her face. It shared the exact same smile of insanity that was on Cat's face.

**Chaos Xyz Triple Tailed Cat Queen: Rank 2/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1500 atk/1200 def**

Yuma was shocked beyond belief. "Chaos Xyz Monster? I've never heard of a card like that!"

"Yuma…" Astral called out to him feebly. Yuma looked over to his friend and saw that his body was beginning to flicker in and out. "I know not what that monster is, but it is draining my energy. Its power is unlike anything I have ever felt before. It is almost as if it was created for the sole purpose of destroying me."

"You went to all that trouble to bring out a monster that is still weaker than mine?" Kotori questioned.

"She won't be weak for long. By detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit, she gains 1000 attack points!"

**Cat Queen Attack: 1500 +1000 = 2500**

"Before I attack, I will activate the card that will seal your fate and put you in the ground for good, the card that will defeat you and make Yuma mine! I activate the continuous spell, Poisonous Winds! Not only do your birdies lose 500 attack points, but you cannot special summon any wind attribute monsters as long as this spell is on the field."

When the spell appeared, an eerie purple mist leaked out of the card and covered the entire field. The moment it reached Eagle Knight, the birdman started violently coughing. He got down on one knee, crippled and stricken completely sick by the noxious fumes.

**Eagle Knight Atk: 1700 – 500 = 1200**

"It's time to feast on that birdy my cat queen! Attack her Eagle Knight! MASSACRE SCRATCH!" Cat Queen's chainsaw blades buzzed loudly as she dashed towards Eagle Knight.

"I activate my trap." Kotori was about to counter when Cat cut her off.

"Actually you can't. My queen has another effect. As long as she is on the field, you can't activate trap cards during the battle phase, which means that nothing can protect you against my monster!" Eagle Knight tried to hold up its shield to protect itself, but the chainsaw burrowed through the shield and impaled him in the chest. Eagle Knight exploded, leaving Kotori defenseless and severely damaged.

**Kotori: 4000 – 1300 = 2700**

"I think that's enough suffering for now." Cat purred. "I end my turn."

"Kotori are you Ok?!" Yuma cried out in concern.

Cat growled. "Kotori, Kotori, Kotori, Is that all you think about? Why can't you see that I am the one who truly loves you? I want my Yuma and I WANT YOU MEOW!"

"Cat please; for the last time, I don't like you in that way! How many times do I have to say it? How can I love you back if I don't even properly know you?" Yuma called out to her in frustration.

That only made Cat angrier. "That is just the Numbers talking. You would be in my arms right now if it wasn't for that little thief. KOTORI! I will defeat you and get rid of that spell you put him under with those Numbers you gave him! For the sake of the Barian World!" Her eyes began to glow even brighter and the darkness reentered her mind tenfold, returning the insane smile to her face.

"Well if you can't be reasoned with, then I guess I will just have to beat you. I draw!" Kotori looked at her hand and frowned. She had nothing strong enough to take on that Chaos Xyz Monster, and with Poisonous Winds on the field, she wouldn't be Xyz Summoning any time soon. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Cat mocked her for such a move. "Awwww, was that all you could do? I draw!" She grinned. She now had the means to bring forth another of the Barian World's beautiful creatures. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we get to draw until we have six cards. Now I will summon Cat Girl in attack mode." An adult woman similar in appearance to Triple Tailed Cat Queen appeared on the field. She was dressed in a fuzzy orange and black cat suit, and she had a bell collar on her neck. She yawned and stretched like a cat typically would before standing up.

**Cat Girl: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1200 atk/ 1600 def**

"Now her effect activates, which will let me special summon Stray Cat Girl to keep her company." A small human girl with cat ears on her head appeared right next to Cat Girl. She looked no more than five years old, and she was dressed in a yellow raincoat and carried a large blue umbrella.

**Stray Cat Girl: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/600 atk/1500 def**

"Now with these 2 Level 4 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network again!"

"XYZ SUMMON! CAT GIRL MAGICIAN!"

From the red portal rose a strange looking witch. Her pointed hat had two points sprouting out of the top, resembling cat ears, and there were yellow cat eyes on the brim of the hat. She had a beautiful face with dark blue hair tied in a ponytail, and she wore a short black dress and red thigh high boots. Lastly, she carried a staff with a jewel at the head that resembled a cat's eye.

**Cat Girl Magician: Rank 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/2000 atk/1800 def/ 2 overlay units**

"She may be strong now, but when the power of Barian World flows through her, she'll be invincible. I activate Magic Stone Excavation! By discarding 2 cards from my hand, I can bring a spell from my graveyard back to my hand, and I think you know which one I will choose!"

"Not again." Astral muttered, still weak from the first exposure to Barian energy. "As if one Chaos Xyz Monster was bad enough, now Kotori has to deal with two."

"I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force again! Now I can rebuild the overlay network, turning Cat Girl Magician into a Chaos Xyz Monster!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! CHAOS XYZ: CAT GIRL DARK SORCERESS!"

From the explosion in the overlay portal rose the transformed witch. Her dress was replaced with longer black witch robes that had glowing Barian energy etched into the fabric. Her hat was black instead of red, and the points on her hat were thinner, and curled upward to resemble devil horns instead of cat ears. Lastly, instead of a cat's eye on her staff, the Barian symbol was there in its place, pulsing with chaotic energy.

**Chaos Xyz Cat Girl Dark Sorceress: Rank 5/DARK/Spellcaster/2400 atk/2000 def**

"Now I will activate Triple Tailed Cat Queen's effect again, detaching a chaos overlay unit to gain 1000 more attack points!"

**Cat Queen Atk: 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

"Now I could attack your monster, but I have something much more fun in mind, by detaching one chaos overlay unit, my Dark Sorceress can attack directly! Now strike her down! CAT'S EYE CHAOS BLAST!" The feline witch fired a red laser out of the Barian symbol on her staff which struck Kotori point blank, violently knocking her to the ground.

**Kotori: 2700 – 2400 = 300**

"Now here comes the fun part, when Dark Sorceress inflicts battle damage, she can scratch off one of your cards, like that face down monster you have." The cat witch fired another laser from her staff which struck Kotori's face down monster and completely vaporized it.

"And now that your only monster's gone, Triple Tailed Cat Queen is free to attack you directly as well! FINISH HER OFF WITH MASSACRE SCRATCH!" The beast-warrior activated her chainsaw blades again and charged towards Kotori. She struck her, creating a small explosion which covered the field in smoke.

"KOTORI NO!" Yuma cried.

Astral looked away in sorrow. "It appears it is over."

Cat was jumping for joy. "NYAHAHAHAHA! I WON! I WON! Yuma is MINE! ALL MINE!"

"No he is NOT!" said a voice. When the smoke cleared, there stood Kotori, whose lifepoints were untouched, and on the field stood a small green parrot which had caught Cat Queen's chainsaw blades in an incredibly large shield that looked way too heavy for it to carry. The Chaos Xyz Monster was struggling to get through, but the parrot did not budge.

**Storm Warrior – Parrot Protector: Level 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/500 atk/500 def**

"NYA? BUT MEOW? Meow are you still standing?" Cat shouted in a furious rage.

"If I would take damage, my **Storm Warrior – Parrot Protector** steps in. By banishing him and one other wind monster from my hand, I take no damage. Speaking of damage, the monster I banished with him was another Finch Ninja, which means you take 800 more damage." A shadowy figure leaped from behind Parrot Protector, revealing itself to be Finch Ninja, who threw a shuriken at Cat, grazing her skin and striking her lifepoints.

**Cat: 2550 – 800 = 1750**

"HISS! Fine, but you won't be so lucky next time! I end my turn!"

"There is not going to be a next time Cat! I draw! Now I think I will start with a spell that you might know, Card Destruction. We discard our hands and then draw the same amount of cards that we discarded."

Cat and Kotori proceeded to do so. Cat was not happy about that move, for her old hand contained cards that she liked.

"I now activate Soul Release. Now I can banish five cards from my graveyard."

Cat was suspicious. She could tell that Kotori was up to something. "Nya? Why would mew do that?"

"So that I can activate this spell card, Chaos End, when seven or more cards are banished, Chaos End destroys all monsters on the field!" Up above the two duelists, a large, black, otherworldly portal opened up. The two Chaos Xyz Monsters looked up in confusion, only for them to be struck by lightning that came out of the portal. Their bodies melted away into Barian energy, and the chaotic essence was sucked into the portal, never to be seen again.

"NYOOOOO!" Cat cried out. "Not my kitties! Not my beautiful kitties!"

"I'm not done yet. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of Poisonous Winds!" Kotori smiled in triumph as the card that had crippled her so much was blown away in a gust of wind.

"Now for my final move" Kotori announced. I summon Battlestorm in attack mode!" Another birdman descended from above onto Kotori's field. This one was clothed in red battle armor and his wings were as black as the night.

**Battlestorm: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1000 def**

Cathy didn't seem to be worried. "You may have gotten rid of my kitties, but that little birdy doesn't have enough attack points to finish me off."

Kotori smiled confidently. "Check again Kitty Cat. Battlestorm gains 100 attack points for every Winged-Beast on the field, including itself."

**Battlestorm Atk: 1700 +100 = 1800**

Cathy began to get scared. "Meow wait a minute Kotori. Let's talk about this. I mean we could share Yuma if you want! Did you hear that Yuma? All you need to do is hand over your Numbers and you could have not one, but two girlfriends! What do you say?"

"No deal Cat. Battlestorm, attack her lifepoints directly! FIST OF THE SKYMASTER!"

The humanoid avian took flight and then soared at lightning speed towards Cat, his huge fist ramming her with the force of a freight train. She cried out as her lifepoints dropped to zero, falling to the ground with a crash.

**Cat: 1750 – 1800 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Kotori**

Yuma cheered at the outcome of the duel. "Alright Kotori! You won! That was awesome! You truly had that Kattobingu spirit with you all the way!"

Kotori blushed at the complement. "Yuma…"

From the shadows, Gilag frowned. Everything had gone horribly wrong. Not only did the soldier he recruited duel the wrong person, but she lost anyway, meaning his chance to witness Yuma's dueling ability was gone. _"Durbe is not going to be happy with me." _He thought, and he teleported away.

Just then, the Barian symbol on Cat's forehead shattered into pieces, and she regained consciousness with a confused expression on her face. "Nya? What happened? Where am I? What am I doing on the ground? Was I in a duel just now?" Then she looked over and saw her crush. She blushed a deep shade of red. "_OH! MY! GOD! Yuma Tsukumo is in my house right next to me? Pinch me I must be dreaming!"_

"What are you talking about Cat?" Yuma burst out. "You don't remember kidnapping us, dragging us to your little mansion, and then dueling Kotori in an attempt to take my Numbers?"

"Numbers? What are you talking about?" Cat wondered. "_I mean I always wanted Yuma's number, but I would just ask him to call me. I would never kidnap him."_

Astral pondered Cat's apparent amnesia. "Yuma, I believe that she was not acting of her own free will. That card she used, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force, it is most likely the culprit."

Cat was starting to become quite fearful of the looks that Yuma and Kotori were giving her. They were acting as if she did something wrong, but she had no idea what. She began to cry. "I don't understand. Why can't I remember? Did I hurt you? I would never want to hurt you."

Yuma began to feel sorry for Cat, and regretted aggressively calling her out for her actions. While Kotori helped her back on her feet, Yuma told Cat what had happened, and how she was not acting herself due to being possessed by Rank Up Magic Barian's Force. Unfortunately, this only made her cry even louder.

"_Yuma must hate me now."_ She thought sadly, tears streaming down her face. "_Now that the only boy I ever loved hates me. I'll be a sad lonely kitten for the rest of my life."_

Yuma was quick to comfort her. "Hey, Cat, it's ok. You had no control over yourself. Besides, I saw the whole duel, and you were just as awesome as Kotori was! I could totally see the Kattobingu in you!"

Cat smiled softly, drying the tears off her face. "Thank you. I guess that means you know about my secret then. I have had the biggest crush on you for the longest time. I have watched you from afar, wanting to tell you, but I was just too shy. That's how it always is with me. I have always been by myself because I was too shy to make any friends."

Yuma took these words into account and, out of sympathy and the kindness in his heart, made an offer to her. "Well Cat, I still barely know you, so I don't think it would be right for you to be my girlfriend, but I would love nothing more than for you to be my friend. You can join me, Kotori, and Tetsuo, and we can duel and hang out anytime you want."

Cat's eyes widened. "You…You really mean that?"

"Of course!" Yuma grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "Welcome to the team Cat!"

Cathy couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was without a doubt the happiest day of her life. She would never be lonely again, and it was all thanks to Yuma. "OH YUMA! THANK YOU! I promise to Cat-obingu just like you!" She then tackled him to the ground and glomped him, which made Kotori furious.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" She yelled, pulling her off him.

"What's the matter Kotori?" Yuma asked. "Cat was only giving me a hug. There's nothing wrong with that." That statement only made Kotori angrier, and she stormed out of Cat's Mansion.

"Damn it Yuma, you can be so naïve sometimes!"

"Hey wait a minute Kotori! Come Back! What did I do?" Yuma wondered, and he chased after her.

"Observation Number 6:" Astral noted. "Yuma is still completely oblivious to the thought process of the female gender."

He was about to float after them, when he suddenly stopped. A grim look appeared on his face as he came up with a much darker observation.

"Observation Number 7: It appears we have a new enemy to deal with, and its name is Barian. Whoever or whatever it is, we must be vigilant and prepared."

* * *

Elsewhere, on the top of a tall skyscraper, there stood a lone figure overlooking the city. A small white robot was standing next to him, and it spoke to the figure.

"Master Kaito, another Number has been detected!"

"Then prepare to engage flight mode Oribital 7. We're going after it." The figure responded.

"It is time for the hunt to begin!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Chaos Xyz: Triple Tailed Cat Queen: Rank 2/DARK/Beast-Warrior/1500 atk/1200 def**

**4 Level 2 Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 1000 atk. If this card has Twin Tailed Cat Lady attached to it as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects:

Your opponent cannot activate trap cards during the battle phase

**Chaos Xyz: Cat Girl Dark Sorceress: Rank 5/DARK/Spellcaster/2400 atk/2000 def**

**3 Level 5 Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, during your Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card has Cat Girl Magician attached to it as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects:

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can target one card on the field; destroy it.

**Storm Warrior – Eagle Knight: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1200 def**

Effect: Any monster that this card destroys by battle is banished instead of being sent to the graveyard. When this card attacks, you can banish one WIND monster from your hand or graveyard, and if you do, this card gains 400 atk and inflicts piercing damage until the end of the battle phase.

**Storm Warrior – Finch Ninja: Level 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/800 atk/800 def**

Effect: If this card is destroyed, by battle or by card effect, banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard. When this card is banished, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**Storm Warrior – Parrot Protector: Level 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/500 atk/500 def**

Effect: If you would take battle damage, you can banish this card and one WIND monster from your hand, and if you do, reduce the battle damage to zero.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well that was a pretty nice cliffhanger wasn't it? Yes, Kaito will be next and Yuma will be in for the duel of his life. For the most part it will be similar to Kaito's canon debut, but I will try to make it as different and original as possible.**

**What was really complicated for this chapter was making Kotori's deck. I looked through every Winged-Beast card I could find and I noticed that there aren't many good Winged-Beasts that are not part of an existing archetype (Harpy Ladies, Blackwings, Gustos), and I did not want to give Kotori either of those archetypes since Gustos focus more on synchro summoning and Harpy Ladies and Blackwings are already used by canon characters of previous series. So I decided to solve it the same way I solved Chills' problem, and the Storm Warriors were born! Don't worry. You will see more of them during Kotori's future duels! I hope you guys liked this archetype!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, just know that giving your opinion allows me to make the story better, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well everyone, here is a chapter that I am sure any Kaito fans among my readers have been waiting for!**

**Not only will we have an exciting duel on our hands, but a certain someone will be watching which will set up a very infamous rivalry that you guys most likely remember!**

**Still don't own Zexal. If I did, Kaito would NOT be called Kite in the dub. Does it look like I want to take him out on a windy day and fly him?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Photon Stream of Destruction

It was 2:00 in the morning and Yuma was still unable to get to sleep. He had far too much on his mind to even think about sleep. It had been three days since he encountered the power of the Barians at the hands of a possessed Cathy, and already had another enemy to deal with, a so called "Number Hunter". Earlier that day he had been at the Heartland Mall with Kotori when a criminal attacked and tried to hold some of the shoppers hostage for money, only for Yuma to discover that he had a Number, Number 56: Gold Rat to be exact. Yuma tried to push his way through the crowds to duel the criminal, but by the time he got there, the Number Hunter had already defeated him, and the criminal was on the ground looking quite different. His skin was emaciated, and his hair was bleached white. The last thing he said before the police arrested him was "Number Hunter", which left Yuma puzzled and disturbed. Yuma's mind was infested with unanswered questions. Was this Number Hunter the one who brainwashed Cat with that Barian card or someone else entirely? Why does he want the Numbers? And why would he do such a thing to the people he dueled?

Astral materialized next to him. "Something is troubling you Yuma. Is it the same thing that is troubling me?"

"If what's on your mind is the Number Hunter, then yes." Yuma replied.

"What should we do?" Astral asked. "We need a plan in case he comes after us."

"Well there is only one thing we can do!" Yuma answered. A smile of confidence and spirit had replaced his worried look. "We are going to have to duel him at some point if we want to restore your memory, and if he finds out that we have Numbers, then he will come after us eventually. I see no point in waiting around, so I say we go hunt the hunter!"

Astral only grew more worried. "I think this is a bad idea. However, if we hide from him, it will only delay the inevitable."

* * *

The next morning, at around 10:00, Rio was in her kitchen drinking her third cup of coffee. Luckily it was Saturday, so she did not have to worry about school, but she still desperately wanted to regain some form of energy after experiencing yet another nightmare last night. She shook her head in frustration. When was it going to end, and what did it even mean?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her doorbell ringing, and when she opened her door, Durbe was there to greet her. He was straight to the point of why he was visiting. "Have you heard the news about the Number Holder at the mall?"

"Of course!" said Rio. "I mean I know that criminal had it coming, but how could a duelist be so ruthless, and all because that guy had a Number?"

"Well either way, it can be safe to assume that this hunter has collected quite a substantial amount of Numbers, which means we will be hunting him eventually if we want to collect all 100." Durbe continued. "Speaking of Number Hunting, I have heard of a new Dueling Plaza that is being built in a neighboring city. The Grand Opening is tonight, which means that a great deal of duelists will be there. That would create a high chance that a Number Holder will be among them. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to this Duel Plaza, so we can collect any potential Numbers together."

Rio, seeing an opportunity to tease Durbe, smiled her trademark sly grin. "So is this a date then? A follow up from that great time we had at the movies? Why Durbe, I didn't know you could be so forward with your desires."

Durbe's face turned bright red and began to fumble with his words, not sure what to say.

"Well...I...no... I mean... I was only... I mean we are going there for Number Hunting... I mean it's not really a..."

Rio continued to tease and pretended to feel insulted. "Oh I see. Strictly professional is it? And here I thought you were fun. Guess I was wrong."

Durbe continued to stutter. "No it's not like that! I didn't mean to... I mean if you want to then we could..."

Rio burst out laughing. "Oh Durbe, you are so easy! I was just joking around!"

Durbe was relieved at that. He regained his composure. "Right, so I guess I will meet you here tonight so we can start our Number Hunt?"

"Sure Durbe, I'll be ready!" Durbe was about to leave when Rio stopped him. "Wait, what if we run into that other hunter?"

Durbe tensed at the thought of that. Obviously this Number Hunter was a very powerful duelist, and the way he left his victims raised the stakes higher than any normal duel with Numbers on the line. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Merag lost a duel to him. He was not even sure if he could stand seeing her like that. His expression turned grim and serious.

"Now listen to me Rio. This is very important. You have to promise me that if you encounter the Number Hunter, you will NOT duel him. You will alert me, and I will duel him instead. If he finds you, then you run. Understand?"

Durbe hoped that Rio would heed his warnng, but unfortunately, it only offended her. "Are you trying to say that I'm not strong enough to take him on? I can take care of myself thank you very much! God, you are starting to sound like my brother!"

Durbe corrected himself. "I did not mean that. I have full faith in your skills. I just…"

"Just what?" Rio snapped.

"I just... don't what you to suffer like his previous victims have. It would destroy me if anything happened to you." He paused, the greater truth transcended through his thoughts. "_I just don't want to lose you again... Merag..."_

Rio's expression softened, but her eyes radiated with surprise. She really meant that much to him? "Durbe... I..."

"I'm sorry." Durbe apologized. "I did not mean to imply that your dueling abilities were inferior, or not enough to take on the Number Hunter. I have seen you duel, and I am quite sure you could hold your own with him, but please…be careful."

Rio smiled. "Durbe, don't you realize that I would be just as sad if you dueled him and lost? I appreciate your concern for me, but I don't want anyone to get hurt just because they want to protect me. The day you gave me that Rank Up Card was the day when we became a team, so if we find that hunter, we take him on together!"

Durbe's grim look faded away after hearing that speech. He conjured up a small smile.

"Together."

* * *

Night had fallen, and Durbe and Rio attended the Duel Plaza just as they planned. They won all their duels, but much to their disappointment, there were no Number Holders amongst the duelists they face. They had left the plaza and they were just about to head for home, when a voice from up on the roof of a nearby building called out to them.

"Durbe! Is that you? Come up here! I must speak with you at once!"

Durbe knew that voice anywhere. If Misael was in the area, then whatever was going on must be important. He took Rio with him and entered the building, racing up the flights of stairs until they got to the roof. Rio took a look at the person that had called them up hear. It was a man with long blond hair and a wing shaped hair extension on the left side. He had red markings on his face, and he was dressed in a grey vest with white pants.

Misael took one look at Rio, and any doubts about Durbe's success in finding Merag were removed from his mind, but his stoic expression remained the same, and he did not let his surprise show. He extended his hand to her for a handshake, which Rio accepted.

"So you must be Rio. My name is Misael. Durbe has told me quite a bit about you. It takes a strong duelist for him to accept you into our ranks."

"Yes! She is a strong duelist." said Durbe. "Now what is this all about?"

"Tachyon is angry." Misael began. "And that Number Hunter is to blame. Ever since he made his presence known when he took Number 56, Tachyon has been growling with more anger that I have ever felt. I have been tracking him ever since, and I know he is somewhere very close by."

Rio was confused. "Hold on, who the heck is Tachyon?"

Durbe explained. "We Barians have rather special Number cards. They are not part of the original 100 Numbers. Instead they were created by the Barian World so that we could have an advantage over those who use Number cards. Tachyon is one of them."

"Oh!" said Rio understandingly. "I see. Well since I joined your team, and since you said the Barian World "chose me", whatever that means, will I ever get one?"

Durbe smiled. "_You will when your memories return."_

"Soon Rio, very soon."

Just then, the ghostly form of Frozen Lady Justice appeared next to Rio. She appeared to be quite disturbed. "He is nearby. I can sense the presence of the hunter. I count one, two, three, no… eleven, eleven Numbers in his possession. And…" She paused, and her eyes widened. A look of horror was on her face. "I sense something else. There is a very powerful monster with him, and it hungers for my kind. It hungers to destroy the Numbers!"

Rio was both surprised and confused. What was Number 21 talking about? What monster? If it wasn't a Number, then what was it, and why would it make her so frightened?

Rio's thoughts were interrupted by arrival of rain, which poured down like a waterfall on her head. She and her two friends were about to get off the roof and find cover, when suddenly, the raindrops began to descend slower and slower, until they were completely motionless. It was as if time had completely stopped.

"What's going on?" Rio asked. "How did this happen?"

"I believe the answer to your question is down there." Misael answered, pointing down to the streets below the building. Rio looked down to where Misael was pointing, and to her surprise, she saw Yuma and Kotori down below. Kotori was floating in midair, and an oncoming truck was right next to her. It was clear that before the time stop had occurred, Yuma had shoved her out of the way to prevent the truck from hitting her. Yuma on the other hand had a glowing red whip-like object wrapped around his wrist, and holding the other end of the whip was another man standing across from him. His hair was short and blond, curled upward with three green spikes at the front, and he was dressed in a long black trenchcoat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants. A small white robot stood next to him.

"You must be the Number Hunter." Yuma said to him. "Just who are you? What have you done to me? And what did you do to that other guy you dueled? Are you going to do that to me as well?"

"My name is Kaito Tenjo." The hunter responded. "I would tell you not to forget it, but it won't matter once I'm done with you. As for what I do, let's just say my method of taking the Numbers is rather forceful. Number cards attach themselves to people's souls, so when I take them, their soul is taken with it, so when you lose this duel, you will lose your soul as well."

"MY SOUL?" Yuma cried out in shock.

"Yes, your soul. Now I can tell you are tempted to run, but with my Duel Anchor active, you aren't going anywhere until we duel, and when you lose, you won't be going anywhere at all! Now allow me to hunt your Numbers!"

"Well fine then. If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you will get! Kattobingu Daze Ore!"

"Well spoken Yuma. We must be fearless if we want to defeat him." Astral added, floating next to Yuma.

"Wait a second; I thought you just said you wanted me to run away!"

"That is when I thought you could run away." Astral stated grimly.

Yuma activated is duel disk and turned on his duel gazer. He was fired up, but he could not help but feel a twinge of apprehension in his heart.

On the rooftop, Rio also turned on her Duel Gazer, while Durbe and Misael's left eyes turned red.

"Duel Mode Photon Change!" Kaito's body began to glow, and the color of his coat transformed from black to white. A white crescent moon shaped duel disk spun around like a boomerang before attaching itself to his wrist. Rather than using a duel gazer, a purple tattoo surrounded his left eye, and the color of his left eye turned red. Kaito was ready for battle, and the duel commenced.

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Kaito: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Hunters before prey!" said Kaito. "I draw!" He looked at his hand and smiled. This duel was going to be easy. "Since I control no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" A strange humanoid monster appeared on the field. It was a warrior dressed in blue armor with an orange jewel on its left shoulder. It carried a large sword and a single red cyclops-like eye flashed on its helmet, but the strangest thing about it was its limbs. Rather than actual flesh or skin, this monster's limbs appeared to be made of eerie blue light, which glowed just as bright as Kaito's white coat.

**Photon Thrasher: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2100 atk/0 def**

"Now I normal summon Photon Crusher in attack mode!" A second warrior appeared on the field looking just as strange and alien as Thrasher. Its armor was a combination of silver and green, and its weapon of choice was a double ended metal club. Like Thrasher, it also had a single eye which flashed a menacing red color.

**Photon Crusher: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 atk/0 def**

"I will also activate the quick play spell, Photon Lead, which lets me special summon Photon Chargeman from my hand." A third glowing warrior appeared next to the two others. This one was a large robot decorated in blue and silver armor. Unlike its other photon brethren, it had two eyes, but they flashed the same menacing red glow as the others did.

**Photon Chargeman: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1000 atk/1000 def**

Astral observed what Kaito just summoned. He grew nervous as he noticed their levels. "3 Level 4 Monsters? I think I know what is coming next."

"Now with these 3 Level 4 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 10: WHITE KNIGHT ILLUMINATOR!"

From the gold overlay network arose the Number's sealed form, a white, claw shaped diamond with a green jewel in the center, which transformed into a majestic medieval knight. It was clothed in shiny silver armor, and it was riding a large horse that matched its color, which whinnied loudly. An orange 10 pulsed brightly on the right shoulder plate of its armor.

Yuma was quite amazed at the sight of it. "He summoned a Number on his first turn just like that?!"

Astral shared Yuma's amazement. "I believe this is solid evidence that this Number Hunter is a force to be reckoned with."

**Number 10 White Knight Illuminator: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2400 atk/2400 def**

"I'm not done yet! Since I control an Xyz Monster, I can special summon Photon Slayer from my hand in defense mode!" A large silver knight similar in appearance to Photon Thrasher appeared. Its sword was much larger than Thrasher's, and it required two hands to carry, and its single eye was blue instead of red.

**Photon Slayer: Level 5/LIGHT/Warrior/2100 atk/1000 def**

"And now that I have a Photon Monster on the field, I can special summon **Photon Spider** from my hand, and its effect allows me to make slayer's level equal to spider's level!" A large glowing spider attached to a string of web descended from above. Its body was a bold dark blue color, with the exception of its eight legs, which were made of the same light as the other photon monsters. It then proceeded to bite Photon Slayer on the leg, but the knight didn't even flinch, then the bite marks that the spider left behind took on the appearance of three level stars.

**Photon Spider: Level 3/LIGHT/Insect/1000 atk/0 def**

**Photon Slayer: Level 3**

"2 Level 3 Monsters?" Astral noted.

"Are you kidding me? He's going for another one already?" Yuma exclaimed in disbelief.

"Now with these 2 Level 3 Monsters I build the overlay network again!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 20: GIGA – BRILLIANT!"

This Number's sealed form was a large cylinder with a pink jewel in the center that appeared to resemble an ant hill. It quickly transformed, revealing an enormous bipedal black and purple ant. Its arms and jaws resembled shiny silver sickle blades, and a yellow 20 was glowing brightly on one of the sickle arms.

**Number 20 Giga – Brilliant: Rank 3/LIGHT/Insect/1800 atk/1800 def**

"Now I activate Brilliant's effect. By detaching an overlay unit, all my monsters gain 300 attack points!"

**White Knight Illuminator Atk: 2400 + 300 = 2700**

**Giga Brilliant Atk: 1800 + 300 = 2100**

"I end my turn." said Kaito.

Astral was growing more and more uneasy by the second. It appeared that like Rio, Kaito was not possessed in any way shape or form by the Numbers he had just summoned. If he was strong enough to resist Number possession, then it would be safe to assume that he was powerful enough to win the duel with ease.

"This is quite troubling" Astral stated nervously. "If he is capable of such a move on his first turn, then who knows what he will be able to do in the future? We cannot afford to make any mistakes in this duel."

"I was thinking the same thing." Yuma agreed. "Now I have an idea. He doesn't have any facedowns to protect his Numbers. If we summoned Hope right away, we will be able to attack strong, and then defend if he tries anything next turn."

"You called, Master?" The ghostly form of Number 39 appeared next to Yuma and Astral. He appeared to be studying the field, but there was a nervous look in his eyes. "While I am eager to be summoned onto the battlefield, I fear that these two Numbers are not the only threat we will have to deal with. I sensed another presence when he arrived. I know not what it is, but I can hear it growling, almost as if its only desire is to destroy and devour my kind. We must be wary."

Yuma started to get worried as well. What kind of monster could cause even Hope to experience such apprehension and fear? There was only one way to find out. "My turn! I draw!" Yuma looked at his hand, prepared to summon his ace. "First I will summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" The familiar chain bound, white haired wizard took to the battlefield.

**Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 atk/1000 def**

"Next since I summoned a Level 4 Monster, I can special summon Kagetokage from my hand!" Next to Gagaga Magician appeared a strange looking black lizard, but it looked more like the shadow of a lizard. It was completely two dimensional, and it had small beady red eyes.

**Kagetokage: Level 4/DARK/Reptile/1100 atk/1500 def**

"Now with these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 39: ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE!"

The gold overlay portal pulsed with energy as Hope's sealed form rose up from it. The wings extended, and then the main body formed, revealing the heroic knight that never let Yuma down. He brandished his sword and then let out a battlecry of "HOPE!"

**Number 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/2000 def**

Kaito smirked. "So the Number finally shows itself. I'm going to enjoy taking it!"

Yuma suddenly began to get nervous again. He remembered Astral's constant reminders of being cautious, and with the Hunter's mystery monster lurking in the shadows, this situation demanded such caution. "_I could attack, but then again, even if he doesn't have any facedowns, I could still be walking into a trap. What if he wants me to attack? I know what Number 20's effect is, but I still don't know what Number 10 does. It could be nothing to worry about, or it could be a strong defense that would destroy Hope, and if Hope goes, then I'm wide open."_ Yuma made up his mind and chose the cautious approach. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that all? Fine then. I draw! First I will activate White Knight Illuminator's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, I can discard one card from my hand, and then draw one card!"

Yuma cursed to himself. "_Damn it. So Number 10's effect wasn't defensive after all. I could have killed Number 20 with Hope and then we would have had one less Number to deal with. What is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? Is my Kattobingu slipping up?"_

Kaito was not done drawing. "Now I activate the spell card, **Photon Overlay Draw**! This lets me draw one card for every Xyz Monster on the field. There's your Number along with my two Numbers, so that means I get three cards! However, since I drew more than two cards, I take 1500 points of damage, and I can't special summon monsters from the extra deck this turn." Kaito drew his new cards, but the moment he finished drawing, he suddenly grunted in pain. He began to grip his chest in agony, almost as if he was having a heart attack.

**Kaito: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"MASTER KAITO! Are you alright!" The robot cried out. "You know you shouldn't do that! If you strain yourself to much, then the Photon Mode will..."

"I know Orbital! I'm fine!" Kaito snapped at the robot. "Now be quiet and let me duel!"

Astral raised an eyebrow, quite puzzled of what was transpiring in front of him. "Chest Pains? Could the Numbers be affecting him after all, or is there something else at work? Why is it that whenever we discover that our foe has a weakness, it is incredibly difficult to tell what it is?"

Kaito looked at his new hand and smiled. He had drawn his signature weapon against the Numbers. This duel was as good as over. "Now I sacrifice Giga-Brilliant and White Knight Illuminatior!"

"WHAT?" Yuma cried out, completely dumbfounded. "Why would you get rid of your Numbers?"

Kaito smirked. "You are about to find out!" The two Number Monsters exploded into particles of energy, and the energy began to mold together until it transformed into a red, crescent moon shaped spear. Kaito caught the spear and threw it in the air, and once airborne, the spear began to gather more energy, until it started sprouting body parts, claws, wings, a long tail, and a ferocious looking dragon head. The spear became the dragon's chest, and the dragon's new body glowed with bright blue photon light as it gave a mighty roar.

"I SUMMON GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 atk/2500 def**

From the building above, Rio and the two Barians were completely aghast, but one in particular was fuming with rage at the impossibility of the situation. Now Misael knew why Tachyon was angry, and he could hear his dragon's growling grow even louder.

"_Galaxy Eyes? That is impossible! COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE! No mere human is capable of mastering the power of Galaxy Eyes! Once this duel is over, I will take it upon myself to put him in his place, and I will show that only I am the one worthy of the title of Galaxy Eyes Master, not this human worm!"_

Both Yuma and Astral's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "What is that thing?" Yuma wondered, but then he saw Hope take a step back, and something clicked in his mind. _"This must be the creature that Hope warned us about!"_

"Now your Number is as good as mine! Galaxy Eyes, attack Number 39 with PHOTON STREAM OF DESRTUCTION!"

The dragon gathered energy in its mouth before unleashing a massive jet of light towards the Number Monster.

Yuma smiled. "I activate Hope's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, he can negate your attack! GO MOON BARRI_"

"I don't think so." Kaito interrupted. "I activate the effect of **Photon Cobra** in my graveyard. I sent this little snake to the graveyard with Number 10's effect, and now it's ready to strike! By banishing it, Cobra can negate your monster's effect, and since Number 39 is an Xyz Monster, you take 800 points of damage!" Hope had unleashed the moon barrier, but suddenly a large king cobra appeared and wrapped its body around the shield. It then constricted the shield until it was nothing but crushed scrap metal. The snake's body was completely covered in the same photon light with the exception of its head and hood, which was dark blue with red fangs. After destroying the shield, the snake then spat out glowing white venom from its fangs, which struck Yuma in the face, who winced in pain as his lifepoints took a hit.

**Photon Cobra: Level 4/LIGHT/Reptile/1000 atk/2000 def**

**Yuma: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

"Now my dragon's attack commences, but don't worry, your Number isn't dying yet, for when my dragon attacks, both monsters are banished!" The photon stream suddenly stopped, and then both monsters vanished into thin air.

"HOPE NO!" Yuma cried out.

Kaito continued his explanation of the dragon's effect. "Now that I am ending my turn, both monsters come back, but my dragon had decided to play thief and steal your Number's overlay units! Did I mention that when Galaxy Eyes does this, he gains 500 attack points for each one!" Both monsters reappeared, but instead of orbiting around Utopia, his last overlay unit traveled to Galaxy Eyes, who absorbed it in the jewel on its chest.

**Galaxy Eyes Atk: 3000 + 500 = 3500**

Yuma was completely shocked by the power of Kaito's dragon. "So now Hope is completely defenseless and his dragon is even stronger?"

"Yuma I implore you not to panic!" Astral commanded. "The dragon may be outclassing Hope in terms of attack points, but battle is not the only method of achieving victory. What was that figure of speech you taught me? There is more than one way to skin a cat, or in this case, slay a dragon."

Yuma knew what he was talking about. "It's my turn! I draw! First I am activating Foolish Burial! Now I can send Ganbara Lancer from my deck to the grave! Now I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Gagaga Magician!" The purple graveyard portal appeared, and from it appeared Yuma's signature spellcaster.

"Now that my magician is back, I'm going to sacrifice him in order to summon Ganbara Lancer from my hand." The magician disappeared, and in its place stood a large bulky knight clad in dark blue armor. It carried two incredibly large jousting lances in its hand.

**Ganbara Lancer: Level 5/LIGHT/Warrior/1000 atk/2000 def**

"Now I'm activating Lancer's effect, which lets me special summon the Ganbara Lancer that I dumped in the graveyard with Foolish Burial." The graveyard portal opened again, and a second Ganbara Lancer arose from it to accompany the first one.

"Now with these 2 Level 5 Monsters, I will build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 61: VOLCASAURUS!"

A sphere of lava rose from the gold portal and transformed into the very first Number that Yuma encountered, a giant red and orange Tyrannosaurus whose body was glowing with heat energy. It roared at Galaxy Eyes, making its desire to burn the dragon to ashes quite clear.

**Number 61 Volcasaurus: Rank 5/FIRE/Dinosaur/2500 atk/1000 def**

Kaito was surprised. He had been expecting Yuma to only have one Number. "So you have a second Number? That must mean you are not just a Number Holder, but a Number Hunter just like me. That's good. The more Numbers you have, the more I can take when I defeat you!"

"You won't be beating me when I take out your dragon!" Yuma retorted. "I activate the effect of Volcasaurus! By detaching an overlay unit I can burn your dragon to a crisp and then you take damage equal to its attack points! GO MAGMA MAX!" The dinosaur roared as it unleashed a jet of fire out of its mouth towards Galaxy Eyes. Yuma smiled. He was sure that he would win now.

Kaito merely laughed. "HA! You honestly think I wasn't prepared for something like that? Well guess what? I am! I activate the effect of Photon Mirror Goblin in my hand, by banishing it, Volcasaurus will be destroyed instead of Galaxy Eyes, and you will be taking the damage instead of me!" A small, glowing, blue goblin-like creature emerged in front of Galaxy Eyes. It was carrying a large mirror and it held it up as a shield. The jet of fire bounced of the mirror and was sent rocketing back towards Volcasaurus. The dinosaur's menacing expression then turned into one of fear and shock as its body was completely engulfed by its own attack, doomed to be consumed in a fiery death. Yuma was blown backwards by the force of the reflected blast.

**Photon Mirror Goblin: Level 1/LIGHT/Fiend/0 atk/0 def**

**Yuma: 3200 – 3000 = 200**

Rio watched from above completely baffled. Yuma's opponent had just swatted Volcasaurus away like a fly. "_Just who is this guy?"_ She wondered.

"Great." Yuma muttered. "Now what do I do?"

"There is still one last thing you can do." Astral reminded him. "Set that trap face down. It is our last chance to achieve victory."

Yuma looked at the card Astral was talking about and smiled. He understood the plan. "I set one card face down and end my turn!" The card Yuma had just set was Mirror Mail, which would make Hope's attack points equal to Galaxy Eyes should Galaxy Eyes attack it, but since Galaxy Eyes is not a Number, Hope will survive, whereas the dragon will not, then come Yuma's next turn, Hope and whatever new monster he decided to summon could attack the Hunter directly for game. Yuma's smile grew wider. He was going to win this after all.

"It's my turn." Kaito announced. "I draw!" He looked at his new card. "Now I could attack you right now, but if you honestly think I am going to charge head on into what could be a deadly trap, then you have underestimated me yet again. I summon Photon Cerberus in attack mode!" A large three headed dog whose body was covered in the same photon light appeared on the field. All three heads were covered in robotic red helmets with yellow jewels glowing on their foreheads.

**Photon Cerberus: Level 3/LIGHT/Beast/1300 atk/600 def**

"And when Photon Cerberus is summoned, you cannot activate any trap cards for the rest of the turn, so there is nothing protecting you against my dragon's wrath!" The dog charged forward and three long chains erupted out of its back, which proceeded to wrap around Mirror Mail, completely binding it and rendering it useless.

Astral was completely paralyzed and was floating in midair as if he had completely shut down.

"I cannot believe it. He has out dueled us both. If this attack connects, then I am done for. Farewell Yuma."

Yuma was completely devastated. He had failed. Even with all the effort and all the Kattobingu spirit that he put into the duel, he still failed, and what's worse he let Astral down. Because of him, his friend would be gone forever. He was about to cry. "I'm sorry Astral…I'm so sorry."

Back up on the rooftops, Durbe and Rio looked down with surprise on their faces. Misael simply glared at Kaito.

"_So it appears I do have a rival after all."_ He thought.

"Now your Numbers and your soul are MINE! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, attack with PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRU_"

"MASTER KAITO!" Orbital 7 yelled, interrupting him. "Incoming message!"

The robot projected an image where his master could see it, and what Kaito saw made his heart stop. His brother was unconscious and appeared to be in a very bad way.

"HARUTO NO!" Kaito shouted. He then turned to Yuma, deactivating his duel anchor. "We'll finish this later, but you better believe that I'll be back! ORBITAL! Let's go!"

"Roger!" The robot then proceeded to transform until it resembled a white motorcycle. Kaito immediately hopped on, and they dashed away in hyperdrive speed.

Immediately after they left, the rain started to pour down again, and time had apparently returned to its normal speed. Kotori fell on the sidewalk, the truck that was about to hit her missed her completely. She looked up and saw Yuma staring off into space with practically no life in his eyes. She ran over to him.

"Yuma what's wrong? What happened?

Yuma slumped to the ground and fell on his hands and knees, tears building up in his eyes.

"Kotori... I just realize... that I don't... have... what it takes…" Yuma said no more as he broke down, crying harder than he had ever cried before, with Kotori having no idea what to say or do to help him.

Back on the rooftops, Rio felt an equal amount of sadness towards Yuma's defeat. She hated to see her friends suffer, and it frustrated her that she was just as powerless as Kotori to comfort Yuma.

Misael spoke to Durbe. "So it appears that this Number Hunter is a much larger threat that we expected, especially since he has a Galaxy Eyes Monster and can use it with such efficiency."

"You are quite right Misael." Durbe responded. "We should return to the Bar Ian at once and inform Gilag and Alito about our new target. We shall begin tracking him immediately and then…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Misael shouted, interrupting him.

"None of you are going anywhere near the Galaxy Eyes user."

He turned away from Durbe, glaring off into the distance.

"He is MINE!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Photon Spider: Level 3/LIGHT/Insect/1000 atk/0 def**

Effect: If you control a Photon or Galaxy Monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If you do, apply one of the following effects:

1\. Target one Photon or Galaxy Monster you control; its level becomes 3

2\. This card's atk becomes 2000, but it cannot attack as long as it is on the field

**Photon Cobra: Level 4/LIGHT/Reptile/1000 atk/2000 def**

Effect: During either player's battle phase, if your opponent would activate a monster effect, you can banish this card from your hand or graveyard, and if you do, negate that effect. If that monster was an Xyz monster, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**Photon Mirror Goblin: Level 1/LIGHT/Fiend/100 atk/100 def**

Effect: If exactly one Photon or Galaxy Monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish this card from your hand or graveyard. If you do, target one monster on the opponents side of the field; that target is destroyed instead, and any effect damage you would take for the rest of the turn is instead inflicted to your opponent.

**Photon Overlay Draw: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control at least one LIGHT monster and you have 2 or less cards in your hand, draw one card for every Xyz Monster on the field. You cannot special summon monsters from the extra deck during the turn you activate this card. If you drew more than 2 cards with this effect, you take 1500 damage.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So how was that for a Yuma vs. Kaito duel? **

**I was originally thinking of having Volcasaurus succeed in destroying Galaxy Eyes, only for Kaito to revive it and continue his assault, but then I realized that would make it so Yuma almost beat Kaito, and it would show that his big scary dragon actually can be beaten, thus Yuma would not be so broken and demoralized since he came close to beating Kaito, which can't happen for the sake of the plot. But I did the whole Volcasaurus thing mainly because in canon, Yuma acquired Volcasaurus before he dueled Kaito, and if Yuma summoned him, Volcasaurus could have EASILY dealt with Galaxy Eyes with his effect. Yet another reason why it was stupid of the writers to have Yuma only use Hope, and on occasion, Leviathan Dragon.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here is the next installment in our grand tale ready for reading! This time I am going to give Kaito a rest. He won't be appearing again until next chapter. Instead our character in the spotlight for this chapter is everyone's favorite Boxing Barian Simpleton, Alito!**

**I figured that if there was anyone who could get Yuma out of his Kaitophobia and back into his fiery Kattobingu attitude, it would have to be a guy with an equally fiery attitude. Alito seems to fit that description pretty well.**

**Now Yuma is going to be using a Non-Number Xyz Monster in this duel even though this takes place before he got those extra cards from Roku, and before he paid Roku a visit, Baby Tiragon was the only Non-Number Xyz Monster Yuma had. To fix this, I have a different way of Yuma receiving this specific card, and this card will play an important role in the relationship between Yuma and the character who gives it to him.**

**Still don't own Zexal. If I did, Alito's Burning Knuckler Monsters would NOT be called Battling Boxers in the dub. Seriously, that name makes me think of boxer shorts for some really weird reason that I don't understand.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rekindling the Kattobingu

Yuma lay in his bed in the dark of the night looking forlorn and defeated. He was more than broken, for while Kaito had not taken his Numbers during that fateful duel, he had taken something much more valuable to Yuma, his will to continue. Yuma knew for a fact that if Kaito had not cancelled the duel, he would have lost, and Astral would be gone forever because of his carelessness. "_I did everything I could, and yet it wasn't even close to being enough."_ He thought._ "I thought that if I believed in my Kattobingu, then I could accomplish anything, but no matter what I threw at that guy, he had an answer for everything. It was only through the sheer dumb luck of his decision to cancel the duel that I am still here breathing. Otherwise, I would have lost my soul, and I would have broken so many hearts because of it, Akari, Tetsuo, Cat, Rio, and… Kotori…"_ He stared at The Emperor's Key for what seemed like an eternity. "_Dad…Dad I'm sorry… I let you down. How can I be a duel champion if I can't even live up to what you taught me? I tried to carry on without you, but now… Now I just don't know."_

Floating up above Yuma's bed, Astral was deep in thought, also contemplating what had transpired during Yuma's duel with Kaito, and how he almost died. Astral had not spoken to Yuma since the duel ended, for he did not know what to say. He could still feel the presence of that dragon, its eyes gazing into his very being, filling him with dread and panic, the attack that almost connected replaying over and over again in his mind. "_I do not understand."_ He thought to himself._"Ever since our narrow escape from that Number Hunter, I have felt vastly different. In order to complete the restoration of my memories, we will have no choice but to duel Kaito again, since he has some of the Numbers I seek, and yet, I cannot muster any desire to do so. I keep feeling this strange sense of dread every time I think of him. My mind keeps telling me that if we duel him again, then we will most certainly lose, and if that happens, then Yuma will lose his soul, and I will vanish forever."_ He stared off into space for hours until an epiphany entered his mind.

_"Observation Number 8: I believe I now understand what it truly means to be afraid."_

* * *

Back at the Bar Ian, the four Barians had been contemplating for days over what to do about the new threat that came in the form of Kaito. Misael was restless and would not stop complaining about not being allowed to immediately seek him out.

"I despise all this waiting around!" He shouted at Durbe.

"Now is not the time to get antsy Misael." Durbe answered back in a much calmer tone. "We still do not know where Kaito's headquarters are, and even if we did, charging after him unprepared would still be unwise. If you lose, we will be down a man, and then you will lose all the Numbers you collected to him. Is that what you want?"

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A HUMAN!" Misael roared, completely losing his temper.

"I understand your desire to face him Misael, and I have faith that you will not lose." Durbe continued. "But you cannot let this Galaxy Eyes induced blood feud that you invented lead you into making reckless decisions. Here is how I see it. We know that Kaito is out hunting Numbers, and so are we. Therefore, it can be assumed that if we discover another Number Holder, he will not be far behind, so there is a chance that we might end up going after the same Number at some point and encounter each other that way. Plus, the time stopping trick that he conjures when he duels will make his presence obvious, and we do not have to worry about that since our own Numbers grant us immunity. Besides, as long as we have Numbers, then he will target us eventually, and when he does, that will be the biggest mistake of his life. You must be patient Misael, but know this. When we do encounter him again, he's all yours."

Misael growled. "Fine, we will do it your way, but I don't like it."

"What about Yuma?" Gilag chimed in.

"What? That pathetic weakling?" Misael answered arrogantly. "Seeing as how he couldn't even lift a finger against my new rival, he will not stand a chance against one of us. The Astral being most certainly has bad taste in choosing allies. I suggest we finish him off now before he regains his strength."

Durbe once again reprimanded Misael for his arrogance. "That type of attitude towards dealing with him is ill advised. However, you are correct in taking immediate action. For the sake of pragmatism and eliminating the Astral being once and for all, we should deal with him sooner rather than later, and I have just the Barian for the job."

Gilag immediately stood up, his face beaming with pride at the thought of a second chance.

"Gilag sit down! I was not referring to you." said Durbe in a rather annoyed tone. "Alito! Alito get over here!" Upon command, Alito hopped down from his seat on the bar counter and hurried over to Durbe.

"Don't worry Durbe, I have been listening. You have a job for me, and this job involves dealing with Yuma Tsukumo and the Astral being, correct?"

"Well what do you know? You actually do have enough mental capacity to pay attention." Misael muttered mockingly.

Alito merely shrugged off the insult. "Hardy Har Har. First of all, I gladly accept the mission! I was starting to get bored of all these ordinary Number holders and their mediocre dueling abilities anyway. However, I have one condition. If you want me to go after Yuma, then we will be dealing with him my way."

"What do you mean, "Your Way"?" Durbe inquired, not sure that he liked where this was going.

"Judging by how you described the duel that Yuma had with this Kaito guy, he is not just down, he is completely broken. I refuse to kick a man when he's down. No, the duel where I take Yuma's Numbers will be when Yuma is at his absolute strongest. Anything less and it just won't be worth it."

Misael's frustration towards the Burning Knuckler user reached its peak. "Are you serious? Is that really all you care about? All you care about is having the best duel of your life when you should be putting our cause first and before anything else! And you call yourself a Barian Emperor."

"I know what I'm doing!" Alito answered back. "Contrary to your belief that I always rush in without thinking, I actually have a plan that will allow us to gain more than what we will receive if we just swoop in and take Yuma's Numbers now." He then turned to Durbe and spoke with absolute sincerity to his face. "I understand the importance of the mission, and I will defeat Yuma whether it happens now or later, but I am asking you as a fellow Barian and as a friend to trust me."

Durbe stared at Alito for what seemed like an eternity, and then a look of understanding appeared on his face. Whenever Alito was this serious about something, there was no stopping him in what he wanted to do. "Very well Alito. I trust you. I will leave the matter of Yuma to you, and you can carry out this "plan" of yours. Do not fail us."

"Don't worry Durbe I won't!" Alito shouted with pride and excitement. "I will begin my search for him right away! I'm off to the school!" With that, he teleported away to search for his new opponent.

"WAIT ALITO!" Durbe called out to him. "I haven't even told you what he looks like!" But it was too late. Alito was already gone.

Misael sighed and gave Durbe a look that screamed "I told you so".

"Once a simpleton, always a simpleton."

* * *

Alito had been searching the school for hours before realizing his mistake. He thought that identifying Yuma would not be a problem, since all he had to do was look for a guy who had a floating transparent alien standing next to him, but now he realized that he was looking for a needle in a haystack since he did not know exactly what Yuma looked like. If the Astral being was not by his side all the time, then his means of identifying him were gone, and he could easily miss him. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice that he was walking directly into someone. The two of them crashed into each other and fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're…" Alito could say no more as he stared into the eyes of the person he bumped into. There, inches away from his face, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Hair as green and pure as the shiniest of emeralds, hazel eyes that glowed as bright as the light of the moon, and a face that that had no equal in beauty. There was no other word that Alito could think of to describe her. This was an…

"Angel…" Alito whispered in complete awe.

"I'm Sorry. What?" said the girl in confusion.

"Uh… Angle! Yeah that's what I said! I need to watch my angle! I was not looking where I was going!

The girl smiled, getting back up. "It's no big deal. No harm done. My name is Kotori by the way."

"Kotori… What a lovely name…" Alito muttered with hearts in his eyes. "My name is Alito! Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you to Alito." said Kotori cheerfully. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm kind of in a hurry. I'll see you later!" She then turned away and left, leaving Alito still in a state of entranced amour and desire.

"Yeah… See you later…"

After a few minutes of staring off into space, Alito snapped out of it, but now he had a new goal in his mind. "That girl… Kotori… I think I just experienced love at first sight. That settles it then! I am going to win her heart! I know just how to do it! She will be defenseless against my counter strategy, and once I use it, I can sweep her off her feet!" Alito remembered that he passed by a flower shop the other day on one of his Number Hunting Patrols. That would be the perfect place to begin phase one of his plan. With his mind made up, the Barian raced off to the flower shop, eager to succeed in his new mission to win the girl of his dreams.

* * *

The real reason Kotori was in such a hurry was that she was looking for Yuma. He had been avoiding her for quite some time, and when she did see him, it was like she was looking at a completely different person. Yuma was not just down in the dumps, it was like a part of him was missing, and when Yuma was sad, Kotori felt equally sad. It infuriated her that she had no idea how to cheer him up. She did have an idea though, and she was praying that it would work.

She turned the corner in the hallway to find Tetsuo talking to Yuma, and it appeared that he was suffering the same frustration, trying to get through to Yuma but ultimately failing. Although Tetuso was acting rather aggressive in his interrogation to find out what was wrong with his friend.

"You're hiding something Yuma! I know it!" He accused. "It's been three days now and you are still acting all down! Kotori says you told her you dueled someone and lost! You lose all the time, but you are always back on your feet and just as happy as you were before the duel. What makes this loss so devastating to you? Does this have something to do with those Number cards you have been collecting? Are Number cards dangerous or something?"

Yuma tensed up at the mention of Numbers, and he hoped that whatever excuse he could come up with would get Tetsuo to drop it. If Tetsuo, Kotori, or anyone else he cared about ended up roped into this Number War, they could fall prey to Kaito. Yuma could never forgive himself if that happened.

Kotori decided to intervene. "Tetsuo, leave Yuma alone. Whatever he has been through, it's been rough on him, and you are only making it worse!" She then turned to Yuma and conjured up a sweet smile that would possibly put him at ease. "Hey Yuma, I know you don't want to talk about it. Take as much time as you need, but we're your friends. You shouldn't shut us out just because you're feeling bad. Whatever it is, I want to help you."

Yuma smiled softly, but his eyes still radiated with sadness. "Thanks Kotori."

Kotori took Yuma's thanks as a sign that her comfort was working on him. "I have just the thing that will cheer you up! I bought this new card, and I just know it will go well with your deck, and the best part is that it's an Xyz Monster! You love Xyz Monsters! We could have another duel right after class and you could use that Xyz Monster against me! Come on, what do you say? Just for fun!"

Yuma took the card and stared at it with a rather blank expression on his face. He turned away from her. "Thanks for the card Kotori, but no thanks. I'm just not in the mood for a duel right now."

Kotori stared at Yuma as if the world had just turned upside down. Her jaw dropped out of sheer shock to what Yuma just said. Yuma **never** said no to a duel no matter what the occasion was. "Not in the mood? You are always in the mood! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YUMA TSUKUMO?"

"You would not understand." muttered Yuma.

"Not understand? I want to understand!" She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted Yuma back. She began to cry.

"I just want to help you Yuma." She sobbed. "Why won't you let me help you?"

Yuma began to feel guilty. The last thing he wanted to see was Kotori crying. "Kotori I…"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE KOTORI CRY!" Yuma, Kotori, and Tetuso turned towards the source of the voice, and there stood Alito with an enraged look on his face, holding an extremely large bouquet of red roses. He continued to vent his rage towards Yuma.

"You have no right! Absolutely no right to make this angel cry! Only a complete monster would do such a thing! I challenge you to a duel to win back her honor!"

Yuma was completely confused. "Uh… who are you?"

"My name is Alito and I am going to be your next opponent whether you like it or not! I will not take no for an answer!" He then turned to Kotori and gave her the roses.

"Oh, and by the way, these are for you!"

Kotori had no idea how to respond to this incredibly awkward situation. Her face turned slightly red. "Uh… thanks Alito, but you don't really have to duel for me. Yuma didn't mean it. He is just having a bad day, that's all!"

Alito's head perked up in surprise. "_Did she say Yuma, as in Yuma Tsukumo? Well what do you know, it looks like I finally found my target. Now I definitely won't take no for an answer"._

"Sorry Kotori, but this is something that absolutely must be done! Come on Yuma, we're going to the roof!" Before Yuma could react, Alito yanked him by the collar of his shirt and started pulling him away. Yuma desperately tried to struggle, but he could not get out of Alito's iron grip.

"Hey! Put me down! What are you crazy or something?!"

"Yuma! Alito! Come back!" Kotori called out to them, but it was no use. Alito was going to duel Yuma no matter what anyone tried to do.

"Let him go. This might actually do him some good." Kotori and Tetsuo turned to find Rio standing right behind them. Apparently she had witnessed the entire scene.

"Rio, what are you doing here?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yuma is keeping secrets for the sake of your safety." She told them. "I on the other hand, will tell you for the sake of your safety."

"Safety? What do you mean?" Kotori asked nervously.

"Number cards are dangerous, more dangerous than you could even dream of. When a duelist finds one, it latches on to them like a parasite and possesses them like a demon, making them completely obsessed with whatever they desire the most. The only people immune to the influence of the Numbers are Yuma, myself, and a few others, my friend Durbe being one of them. In order to prevent these cards from causing trouble, we have been trying to collect all 100 Number cards, but there are others hunting the Numbers who are using rather… unethical means to take them from their holders. Yuma dueled one of these hunters and almost lost, and he is worried that this hunter might use you to get to him and take his Numbers. Kotori, Tetsuo, I BEG you to stop pursuing this before you end up digging too deep, for Yuma's sake and your own."

Then Rio turned away and left, leaving Kotori and Tetsuo completely speechless.

* * *

Alito had finally succeeded in getting Yuma up to the roof, and he was still not backing down in his desire to duel Yuma. At first Yuma had protested adamantly that he was not interested, but then he thought back to Alito's surprising gesture in giving Kotori those roses. Something stirred inside his chest when he saw him do that. It was a strange and tight feeling that would not go way. For some reason, seeing Alito give Kotori those roses bothered him, and he did not know why.

"Well Yuma, what's it going to be?" Alito called out to him.

Yuma clenched his hands into fists. "Alright Alito, you got yourself a duel! But leave Kotori out of this!"

Alito smirked. "That's fine with me! LET'S GET IT STARTED!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Alito: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first. I draw!" Alito announced. "First I am going to summon Burning Knuckler Headgear in attack mode!" Upon Alito's command, a strange looking warrior appeared on the field. It appeared to have the design of a robotic boxer wearing red sparring gear and boxing gloves. The rest of its body was a dark shade of blue. It banged its two boxing glove fists together in an intimidating fashion to show how eager it was to knock its foes into the ground.

**Burning Knuckler Headgear: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1000 atk/1800 def**

"And now his effect activates, letting me send one Burning Knuckler Monster from my deck to the grave." Alito searched his deck for the card he wanted and proceeded to dump it in the graveyard. He smiled as he thought of the surprise that his monster would set up when his opponent walked right into his counter strategy. "Now, since I control a Burning Knuckle Monster, I can special summon Burning Knuckler Spar from my hand." Another robotic boxer appeared next to Headgear. This one was beige in color and was equipped with orange boxing gloves and two red sparring pads on each of its arms.

**Burning Knuckler Spar: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1200 atk/1400 def**

"Now with these 2 Level 4 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! IN MY CORNER, THE ONE AND ONLY, BURNING KNUCKLER LEADBLOW THE BOUND BARBARIAN!"

After Headgear and Spar disappeared into the red overlay portal, a massive hulking tank of a warrior took their places as it rose out of the network. Unlike the other Burning Knucklers, which were robotic in appearance, this one appeared to be human, and he was dressed in the attire of a roman gladiator with a menacing metal mask over his face. True to his name of being "bound", he was shackled to a large ox harness with one shackle binding his right hand, and the other gripping his neck like a collar.

**Burning Knuckler Leadblow the Bound Barbarian: Rank 4/FIRE/Warrior/2200 atk/2000 def**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Yuma was about to begin his turn when Astral suddenly materialized next to him.

"You must be extra cautious." Astral said, catching Yuma completely by surprise since this was the first time since the duel with Kaito that Astral had spoken with Yuma.

"Astral? Well gee, nice of you to finally start talking to me again." Yuma snapped at him. "I thought you were busy giving me the silent treatment!"

"I apologize for my lack of communication." Astral expressed with regret. "I cannot simply stand by while you face this new threat alone. I am sensing something very different about this opponent."

Alito was caught off guard by Astral's sudden appearance, but he didn't let it show. He did not want Astral to know that he could see him. "_So that's Astral." _He thought. _"With him around this duel is going to be a lot more interesting."_

"Alright Astral. Let's face him together. It's my turn. I draw!" Yuma studied his hand. His eyes darted to Alito's intimidating Xyz Monster, then back to his hand, and then back to Alito's Xyz Monster again. "_This guy means business. He already Xyz Summoned on his first turn. It's like Kaito all over again. I mean so far he doesn't look like he has a Number, but what if he does? If he does have a Number, then Astral is done for if I screw up, and I screwed up big time during my last duel. Astral is right. I have to be cautious. I can't take any chances this time. I have to play it safe."_

"I set two cards face down and one monster in defense mode and end my turn." said Yuma with no fire in his voice at all.

Alito raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That was it? Come on man! At least give me a challenge! I draw!"

"First by detaching an overlay unit from Leadblow, I can special summon Burning Knuckler Shadow from my hand in attack mode!" Next to Leadblow appeared another boxer completely clothed in black armor, but it looked more like a ninja than an actual boxer. It let loose a barrage of rapid fire jabs and punches before taking a fighting stance next to Leadblow.

**Burning Knuckler Shadow: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1800 atk/1400 def**

"And now here is where our little sparring match really heats up! Whenever Leadblow loses an overlay unit, he gains 800 attack points!" Suddenly the shackle on Leadblow's right arm began to crack until the barbarian broke free from it and flexed his now free arm. A red aura covered his body as a surge of power coursed through his veins**.**

**Leadblow Atk: 2200 + 800 = 3000**

"But wait, there's more! I activate the effect of Burning Knuckle Left Hook in my hand! By banishing it, I can give Shadow a boost of 500 attack points and the ability to inflict piercing battle damage! That defense monster is not going to provide much protection now!"

**Burning Knuckler Left Hook: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/800 atk/1800 def**

**Shadow Atk: 1800 + 500 = 2300 (Inflicts Piercing Damage)**

"What? No way!" Yuma cried in alarm.

"Yes way! Shadow attack! SHADOW BOXING BARRAGE! The ninja boxer leaped into the air and attacked from the sky, unleashing a rapid fire of jabs and punches on Yuma's monster, revealing it to be a large blue and green robot that somewhat resembled a walking grenade. The boxer continued to punch the robot over and over again, but it stood its ground. However, Yuma's lifepoints still took a hit.

**Yuma: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Gogogo Golem isn't Gogogo going anywhere. Once per turn he can't be destroyed by battle if he is in defense mode." said Yuma.

**Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 atk/1500 def**

"Well then it's a good thing I have two monsters." Alito replied. "That defense won't last for long because guess what? I have another Left Hook in my hand, so by banishing it, Leadblow gains 500 attack points and the ability to pierce!"

**Leadblow Atk: 3000 + 500 = 3500 (Inflicts Piercing Damage)**

"Leadblow attack his Golem with INDOMITABLE DEATH BLOW!" Leadblow's right fist glowed bright red with energy, and the barbarian unleashed a powerful energy blast towards Gogogo Golem. This time, its defense did not hold, and the energy blast blew a gaping hole through the robot's armor, causing it to explode into pieces.

**Yuma: 3200 - 2000 = 1200**

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet! Now that Leadblow destroyed your Golem, I can activate the effect of **Burning Knuckle Right Cross **from my Graveyard! By banishing it, Leadblow gains another 500 attack points, and he can attack again!"

**Burning Knuckler Right Cross: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/500 atk/1500 def**

**Leadblow Atk: 3500 + 500 = 4000**

"Now Leadblow the Bound Barbarian, attack him directly and finish this duel! INDOMITABLE DEATH BLOW!" The barbarian fired another red energy blast out of his right hand at Yuma. The attack connected and covered the field in explosive smoke. However, when the smoke cleared, Yuma was no longer defenseless. On his field was a shield wielding human with a rather peculiar choice of attire. He was dressed in a black leather trench coat and black pants, and his face was concealed by an orange bandana and a small brown helmet with pilot goggles.

Yuma explained the sudden turn of events. "If you would attack me directly, I can special summon Gagaga Gardna from my hand in defense mode, and by discarding a card from my hand, he won't be destroyed by your monster's attack."

**Gagaga Gardna: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1500 atk/2000 def**

Alito was actually glad that the duel wasn't over just yet. "So you haven't thrown in the towel after all. Good to know. I end my turn."

**Leadblow Atk: Back to 3000**

Shadow Atk: Back to 1800

"This is most troubling." Astral said to Yuma. "I have never seen such an aggressive strategy before. That Xyz Monster is clearly a force to be reckoned with, and if he continues to make moves like that, then I doubt our defenses will hold."

"Alright then it's my move again. I draw!" Yuma looked at his hand and began to feel nervous again. "I summon Gogogo Giant in attack mode!"

**Gogogo Giant: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/2000 atk/0 def**

Alito was impressed with the new monster's high attack points. "_Finally he is starting to fight back. With a monster like that, he could get rid of Shadow easily, or he could possibly go for an Xyz Summon by using that thing with Gagaga Gardna. Now this duel is starting to pick up a notch. Show me what you got!"_

Yuma continued his move. "When Giant is normal summoned, he can revive Gogogo Golem from my graveyard in defense mode, but then Giant is changed to defense mode as well!" The purple graveyard portal opened next to Gogogo Giant, and Gogogo Golem rose out of it in a defensive posture. Then, Gogogo Giant dropped down on one knee and took a defensive stance as well.

"Now that I special summoned a Gogogo Monster, I can special summon Gogogo Gigas from my graveyard in defense mode. I dumped this guy in the grave when I paid the cost for Gagaga Gardna's effect." The graveyard portal appeared again and third collossus appeared next to the other two. This one had a large yellow block for a chest while steel girders made up its limbs. Two very tall girders erupted from its shoulders, while a short stubby one served as its head.

**Gogogo Gigas: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/0 atk/2200 def**

"And last but not least, I activate the continuous spell, Gogogo Gofu, with this card, I take no effect damage, and I can prevent a Gogogo Monster I control from being destroyed by battle once per turn. With that I end my turn."

"Well done Yuma." Astral complimented. "He can no longer continue his aggressive tactics if he cannot destroy your monsters. Your lifepoints appear to be safe for now."

At the sight of such a passive move, Alito finally lost patience. "Alright, that's it! Why are you constantly pulling your punches? HIT ME ALREADY AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Yuma was confused at Alito's outburst. "What do you mean?"

"You will find out once I show you how pointless it is to continue hiding. I draw!" He looked at his hand. He had to get Yuma to open his eyes in some way, and he had just the card to do it. "I active the continuous spell card, **No Holds Barred Boxing Match**!" The Augmented reality began to transform the battlefield until both Yuma and Alito's monsters were encased in a large boxing arena. A referee that looked similar in appearance to the other Burning Knucklers was in the center of the arena, and he held up a sign that had a picture of a shield with a large X crossed through it, indicating that defending was not allowed. The referee then rang his boxing bell for the match to proceed.

"This spell card provides a little twist to our duel. As long as this card is on the field, any effects that would prevent a monster from being destroyed are negated, so all your Gogogo cards and Gagaga Gardna lose their protection abilities. They now have no choice but to fight!"

"WHAT?" cried Yuma. "Are you serious? I can't defend?"

"Dead serious," Alito confirmed. "Now I will summon Burning Knuckler Switch Hitter in attack mode!" Joining Leadblow and Shadow in the ring was a new robotic boxer. This one wore a beige colored hood and took a southpaw fighting stance.

**Burning Knuckler Switch Hitter: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1500 atk/1400 def**

"And he is not going to be alone in this match, for when he is summoned to the field, I can special summon one Burning Knuckler monster from my graveyard, so come on back for Round 2 Burning Knuckler Headgear!" The purple graveyard portal opened next to Switch Hitter, and Headgear athletically leaped out of it and stood up in a firm fighting stance.

"Now to take care of your defense, I activate the spell card, **Lightweight Boxing Match**! Now the weakest monster you control, Gogogo Gigas, switches from defense to attack mode, and he now has no choice but to battle with the weakest monster I control, which is Headgear!" The referee from before reappeared again and blew a whistle at Gogogo Gigas, forcing the robot out of its defensive stance and into an offensive stance, then the referee rang his bell again and the two monsters charged at each other. Gogogo Gigas swung first, but Headgear was prepared. The boxer sidestepped the steel girder of an arm by an inch and delivered a mighty punch into the very center of its chest, causing the golem to groan in pain before exploding in an inferno of robotic debris.

**Yuma: 1200 - 1000 = 200**

"I'm not done yet!" Alito shouted. "Unlike you, I never pull punches! Burning Knuckler Shadow, attack his Gogogo Golem! SHADOW BOXING BARRAGE!" The black ninja boxer raced over to face his opponent and once again unleashed an onslaught of rapid fire punches of its quick and powerful fists, but this time, the golem could not withstand it, and it was blown to bits in seconds.

"Switch Hitter, it's your turn! Attack Gogogo Giant! SOUTHPAW PUNCH!" The hooded boxer obeyed and charged forward towards the giant, jumping high in the air to reach its towering form. The boxer unleashed a wrecking ball of a punch right into the giant's face, sending it toppling over and crashing to the ground.

"And last, but definitely not least, Leadblow, attack Gagaga Gardna! INDOMITABLE DEATH BLOW!" The barbarian's fists began to glow bright red with fury and power, and he charged forward towards the shield warrior. Gagaga Gardna held up his shield in protection, but to his surprise, the barbarian lowered his fist and unleashed an uppercut under the shield, sending it flying out of Gardna's hands. The surprised warrior did not even have time to react as he was delivered a bone crushing punch to the jaw, causing him to meet the same fate as his allies. He exploded into nothingness before he even hit the ground.

"Alright, now that your field has been cleared of monsters, I will set one card face down and end my turn!" Alito deferred to Yuma, hoping that his aggressive assault was sending the appropriate message._ "If the words of your friends could not reach you, then perhaps you need the push of a rival."_

Yuma drew his card, and he was about to make his move when Alito called out to him.

"Wait! Before you continue, let me ask you something. Why are you dueling like a coward?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuma shouted back defensively. "I am not a coward!"

"Your eyes say otherwise." Alito countered.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, I can see it just by looking at you. Those eyes of yours are supposed to be filled with fire and spirit, but it's gone, like two campfires that have had water dumped on them. Something happened to you didn't it, and now it is affecting your dueling skills. Am I right? What happened to you?"

Yuma was at a loss for words. He had no idea how to respond to such an accusation despite the fact that Alito could not have been more correct with his words. "I…"

"Someone crushed you. That's what happened, isn't it? You were on top of the world winning duels left and right until someone finally came along and beat you so bad that you are beginning to doubt yourself to the point where you are thinking about giving up on dueling. I'm right aren't I?

"You don't understand Alito!" Yuma cried out to him hysterically. "The guy I dueled plays for keeps! Have you heard on the news about all those comatose duelists in the hospital that look like they aged 70 years? The guy I dueled is the one who caused all of them to suffer such a fate! If it wasn't for the fact that he stopped the duel at the last second, I would have been his next victim! Do you know how many hearts I would break if I that happened? My sister, my grandmother, my friends, one in particular who is counting on me to duel for him, they would all suffer because I was not good enough! I thought that if I fought tooth and nail with my undying spirit, then I could accomplish anything!" He looked down to the ground in shame, tears building up in his eyes. "That's what my dad taught me, but it wasn't enough."

Yuma was caught completely by surprised when Alito laughed. "You think I don't understand? The more I have interacted with you, the more it feels like I'm looking in the mirror because we are so much alike! I also have friends who are depending on me, counting on me to succeed in my duels, and yes. I sometimes get scared that I might fail. Who doesn't? I might let my comrades down if I fail, but they will still know that I tried my absolute hardest, and I will try even harder next time. However, I will let them down even more if I quit. Quitting shows that they never should have had faith in you in the first place, that all the support they gave you was for nothing. I understand that you have so much to lose by dueling that guy, but if you do nothing, then he is just going to keep hurting people, and their blood will be on your hands for doing nothing! If there is one thing that is even worse than a bad person doing bad things, it's when good people do nothing when they could have helped. That is the definition of a coward. Tell me Yuma, are you a coward? Are you going to sit by and do nothing while this guy continues to hurt people? Are you going to show your friends and family that their faith in you is misplaced?"

Yuma stared at Alito in complete shock. It was as if his entire mind had been struck with a sledgehammer. He reflected back to the day when his father taught him about Kattobingu. His father taught him because he had faith that Yuma would follow in his footsteps and grow up to be a man he could be proud of. If he had no faith in Yuma, then he never would have bothered. Yuma now realized how selfish he was being by even thinking for a second that he should quit. He would be letting everyone down, his father most of all. He clenched his hands into fists. Even though his father was gone, he was still watching over him, and his Kattobingu spirit would always be with him. _"Dad… you were always there to help me back up every time I fell down. You would always make me feel better every time I felt sad or scared. Ever since you left I have tried to carry on without you. When I lost to Kaito, I felt like I needed you more than ever. I needed your words to tell me to stand back up, but you weren't there, so I didn't know what to do. Now I realize that even though Kaito practically destroyed me, you would still be proud of me even though I didn't win. You would still be proud of me because I tried my absolute hardest! I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry I doubted your Kattobingu even for a second. Never again! This time I will get back up on my own and show you just how much of a man I can be!"_

"No Alito, I am not a coward! I AM NOT A COWARD! You were right! I was holding back! I was running away, but not anymore! I will no longer be pulling any punches! I will Kattobingu and WIN THIS DUEL!"

Alito was taken aback by Yuma's outburst, but then he made eye contact with him and smiled. He saw it, the fire in his eyes that was not there before. This was the Yuma Tsukumo that Alito wanted to face. "Well then prove it to me right now and HIT ME!"

"Oh I will hit you and then some! I activate the spell card**, ****Onomatodrawa**! With this card, I can banish the three Gogogo Monsters in my graveyard in order to draw three cards!" Yuma looked at his cards and a wide grin spread across his face. The luck of the draw was on his side, and if he played these cards right, then he could actually turn this duel around and win! His heart was beginning to beat faster than it had in a long time, and an all too familiar feeling of excitement was burning within his soul. The feeling of his Kattobingu was back, and he was going to use it with every fiber of his being.

Astral saw the change in Yuma's demeanor and noticed the look in his eyes. He was surprised that Yuma's spirit was revived so quickly, but he had to admit that he was also moved by Alito's speech.

"_It is comforting to know that Yuma's spirit was only wounded and not destroyed_." He thought, but then he looked back down with a grim expression on his face. "_If only mine were as easy to revive."_

"Alright Alito, It's time to show you what I can really do! Kattobingu Daze Ore!"

"That's the spirit!" Alito praised. "Now show me what you got!"

"Oh I will! I summon Achacha Archer in attack mode!" A tornado of fire erupted from the ground, and a masked archer dressed in a yellow tunic emerged from the flames. He carried a longbow with a flaming arrow armed and ready, and he gave a maniacal battle cry of "ACHACHA!"

**Achacha Archer: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/1200 atk/600 def**

"But he is not just here for show and tell. When my archer is successfully summoned, you take 500 points of damage!" The archer bellowed another "ACHACHA!" battle cry and fired the flaming arrow from his bow, which struck Alito in the chest.

**Alito: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Not bad Yuma!" Alito complimented. "But you will have to do better than that!"

"Oh I will do better than that and then some! Since you took effect damage, I can special summon Achacha Chanbara from my hand, and when he is summoned this way, you take 400 more points of damage!" The flaming tornado appeared again and gave rise to another masked warrior, who was dressed in a red tunic and carried two long katanas. The warrior began to swing his katanas in the air like spinning helicopter blades and then threw them both at Alito. The blades struck the Burning Knuckler duelist and then spun back towards the warrior, who caught them both in his hands.

**Achacha Chanbara: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/1400 atk/400 def**

**Alito: 3500 - 400 = 3100**

Yuma opened his extra deck holster, taking out the card that Kotori gave him. He stared at the card, his thoughts paving way to the girl who gave it to him.

"_Kotori… You always believed in me, and you were always there to support me no matter what. With this card, I will show you that your faith in me is not misplaced."_

"Now with these 2 Level 3 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! BRING ME VICTORY **ACHACHA CHAMPION****!**"

Yuma's new monster rose out of the red overlay network portal in the form of a tall and muscular knight in shining armor. The red flame shaped crest of the Achacha Archetype was glowing brightly on the center of his silver chest plate. He wore a mask similar to that of Achacha archer, and instead of a weapon like a sword or a bow, he was equipped with two gigantic spiked gauntlets on each of his hands, which were completely engulfed in roaring flames. He punched his fists into the air and bellowed a mighty "ACHACHA" battle cry that sent chills down Alito's spine, but the chills didn't scare him. They only made him even more excited to face this new opponent.

**Achacha Champion: Rank 3/FIRE/Warrior/2000 atk/1800 def**

"I now activate Champion's effect! By detaching both of his overlay units, Champion inflicts 600 points of damage for every Xyz Monster on the field, and then the damage is added to his attack points! Leadblow and Champion himself make two, so you take 1200 points of damage and Champion gains 1200 attack points!" The knight absorbed both overlay units into the red crest on his armor, and then pointed his massive fists at Alito. He unleashed a jet of fire towards the Barian, knocking him back from the force of the blast.

**Alito: 3100 - 1200 = 1900**

**Champion Atk: 2000 + 1200 = 3200**

"And now it's time to win this duel! Achacha Champion, attack his Burning Knuckler Headgear! ACHACHA INFERNO FIST!"

Alito grinned, prepared to counter attack. "Well Yuma, I must say it's been fun! Impressing me with your new found spirit is one thing, but beating me will not be happening today! I activate the trap card, Attack Guidance Armor! Now your attack is redirected to Leadblow the Bound Barbarian!" Achacha Champion reeled his fist backward in preparation to attack Headgear, but suddenly, Leadblow's chest was covered in an armor plate with a demonic face on it. The eyes of the face glowed, and the knight was suddenly compelled against his will to point his fist towards Leadblow.

"What good will that do? Did you forget that your No Holds Barred spell card affects both sides of the field? You might be able to save your lifepoints from dropping to zero, but you won't be able to save Leadblow since he can't use his effect."

Alito just smiled. "I will be able to save Leadblow because he is going to win this battle, and then you will lose! I activate the quick play spell card, **Fair Play Boxing Match**! Now the attack points of both of our monsters return to their original value, giving Leadblow 200 more attack points than your Champion, which is just enough to give you a knock out that you won't be getting up from!"

Leadblow and Achacha Champion were about to engage in battle, when suddenly they stopped. The two monsters stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Leadblow extended his hand to Champion for a handshake. The knight accepted, and the two monsters shook hands, a symbol of respect that their masters now shared for each other. Leadblow and Champion then walked back to their respective sides of the battlefield before immediately turning around and charging towards each other to finish the duel once and for all, their hands glowing bright red with fury, passion, and power.

**Leadblow Atk: 3000 - 800 = 2200**

**Champion Atk: 3200 - 1200 = 2000**

"That's a nice counter there Alito!" said Yuma. "But I have a counter of my own! I activate Battle Rush! Now my monster won't be destroyed by battle and you will be taking the damage instead of me!"

"I expected that Yuma, but I am the master of the counter strategy. I will block anything you try to hit me with!" boasted Alito, quick to retaliate with his own trap card. "I activate Jolt Counter! This will negate the effect of your Battle Rush and destroy it! Now go for the victory blow Leadblow! Pummel Achacha Champion into oblivion with INDOMITABLE DEATH BLOW!"

Astral lowered his head in despair. "It appears that even with your rekindled spirit, our opponent still overpowered us. This is just like the duel with Kaito again, all our efforts for nothing."

"Don't worry Astral. He countered my counter, so I will do the same by countering his counter! I will use Xyz Strike!"

"You cannot Yuma! It is far too risky!"

"First I get to draw one card, and if that card is a monster, Champion's attack power becomes equal to Leadblow's, and then Leadblow's attack becomes zero!"

"Yes but if you draw a spell or trap card, then the battle damage you take will be doubled, and this gamble of yours will all be for nothing."

"I know Astral, but I have no choice! Alito was right! I can't just keep running and hiding! I have to take this chance! If I don't take every chance there is to win, then I don't deserve to be a duelist! I have to have hope! I have to Kattobingu!" Yuma drew his card, feeling the faith that his friends and family had in him, crossing his fingers that the card that he drew was a monster. He looked at the card and it was...

Zubaba Knight! A Monster!

"OH YEAH!" Yuma shouted in victory. "A Monster! Now Achacha Champion, finish Leadblow off with ACHACHA INFERNO FIST!"

**Champion Atk: 2000 + 200 = 2200**

**Leadblow Atk: 2200 - 2200 = 0**

The two monsers clashed, each of them matching the other blow for blow, punch for punch, until Achacha Champion finally found an opening. The knight sidestepped Leadblow and slammed his burning gauntlet into the barbarian's torso. Leadblow roared in pain and was sent flying backwards by the force of the knight's massive fist, exploding into dust. Alito felt the full force of the attack, and he was also sent flying backwards, falling to the ground with a thud as his lifepoints dropped to zero.

**Alito: 1900 - 2200 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma**

For a moment, time seemed to stop for Yuma, his mind trying to comprehend what just happened. "I...won...? ALRIGHT! I WON! I WON! I AM BACK! KATTOBINGU DAZE ORE!" He began to dance and jump for joy in victory. He had not felt this happy in what seemed like forever.

"Yuma Tsukumo..." Yuma turned to the source of the voice and saw that Alito had gotten back up, and he did not look happy. "I can't believe you defeated me!"

Yuma held up his hands nervously. "Now wait a minute Alito. It was a close duel! I mean if we dueled again, things might turn out differently!"

Just then Kotori burst through the door and stepped in between Yuma and Alito. "Stop it right now! I don't want you two dueling over me anymore!"

Alito ignored her and walked past her until he was inches from Yuma's face.

Alito looked up at Yuma with fire in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. "That... was... AMAZING! OH MAN! I thought I had you, but you managed to pull through even with my counter strategy! This was one of the best duels I ever had! You better remember my name Yuma because you got yourself a rival now, and his name is Alito! We are definitely going to be dueling a lot in the future!"

Yuma smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" The two duelists fist bumped each other, signifying their official rivalry and new found friendship.

Yuma then turned to Kotori. "Kotori, I just want you to know how sorry I am. I should have told you what was going on. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Much to Yuma's surprise, Kotori responded to his apology by hugging him, causing Yuma's face to turn bright red.

"I'm just glad you are back to your old self again. Just promise me that you will stay your happy high spirited self forever. I never want to see that leave you again."

Alito watched the display of affection that Kotori gave his new rival. At first he was quite jealous, but then he sighed in defeat. It was clear to him now that this angel had feelings for one man and one man only, and that was Yuma Tsukumo._ "Oh well. I guess I will just have to search the skies for a new Angel. Besides, I found something even better today: Someone who can provide me with the best duel of my life." _Alito was just about to walk away when Yuma stopped him.

"Alito!"

"Yes Yuma?"

"Thank you. I mean it. I really needed that pep talk from you. Next time we duel, I will be dueling at my best from the start!"

Alito grinned and gave Yuma a thumbs up. "No problem Yuma! I look forward to that duel."

As Alito turned to leave, Astral turned towards Yuma, observing how happy his friend was. He could not help but feel a twinge of shame for how pessimistic he was during the duel, but if Yuma could overcome his fear, then perhaps he could do so as well.

"Observation Number 9: Fear is a deadly poison, a poison that is ruining me, and its antidote is Hope. If I am to conquer my fear of Kaito and his dragon and stand by Yuma when he needs me the most, then I must learn how to Hope again."

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Achacha Champion: Rank 3/FIRE/Warrior/2000 atk/1800 def**

**2 Level 3 Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, you can detach two Xyz Materials from this card; inflict 600 damage to your opponent for every Xyz Monster on the field, and then this card gains attack equal to the damage you inflicted, until your opponent's next end phase.

**Burning Knuckler Right Cross: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/500 atk/1500 def**

Effect: When a Burning Knuckle Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can banish this card from your Hand or Graveyard; that monster gains 500 atk, and it can make a second attack during this turn's battle phase. You can only use the effect of Burning Knuckle Right Cross once per turn.

**Burning Knuckler Left Hook: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/800 atk/1800 def**

Effect: Once per battle, You can banish this card from your Hand or Graveyard, then target one Burning Knuckler Monster you control; that monster gains 500 atk, and it inflicts piercing battle damage during that battle.

**No Holds Barred Boxing Match: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only if you control a face up Burning Knuckler Monster. Negate any effects that would prevent a monster from being destroyed by battle or by card effects. If you do not control a face up Burning Knuckler Monster, send this card to the graveyard.

**Lightweight Boxing Match: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target one monster your opponent controls with the lowest atk (If it's a tie, you get to choose) and one Burning Knuckler monster you control with the lowest atk. (If it's a tie, you get to choose); change both monsters to attack position and those monsters must battle each other this turn.

**Fair Play Boxing Match: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate during either player's battle phase while you control a Burning Knuckler Monster and there is at least one monster on the field whose atk is different from its original atk. The atk of all monsters on the field become equal to their original atk.

**Onomatodrawa: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Banish up to 3 of the following monsters from your Graveyard, then draw cards equal to the number of cards you banished. All of the monsters you banish must be of the same category.

1\. Gagaga

2\. Gogogo

3\. Dododo

4\. Achacha

5\. Zubaba

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**First of all, to anyone who became slightly impatient by the delay of this chapter, I apologize. Normally I write quickly enough for weekly updates, but college related delays and general writers block pushed things back, but at least the chapter is here! **

**Now before I upload next chapter, whenever that may be, I am first going to start constructing a bomb shelter to protect myself. Why? Because I know that quite a few of you are going to HATE ME for what I am going to do next chapter. What might that be? If I told you guys, then the attempts to murder me would begin immediately.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? As always, I most definitely want to hear your opinions because they matter a lot to me, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone! I must say this story has come a long way! Only 8 chapters so far and I have already reached almost 60,000 words! This is going to be a LONG story!**

**For the record, now that I have gotten this far, I want to SINCERELY thank everyone who has reviewed and favorite this story so far! It means a lot to me and it gives me a serious confidence booster, so I appreciate all the support!**

**Slight time skip between last chapter and this one. This takes place after Yuma defeated Yamikawa/Kaze and Jin/Fortuno, so he already received those special cards from Roku, evolved Hope into Hope Ray, and he has acquired Shock Master, Big Eye, and Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja. I skipped those parts because in this story, they happened exactly the same way they did in canon. Just avoiding redundancy.**

**I don't own Zexal. If I did, the Kaito vs. Shark Duel would have been a lot closer of a match, and Shark would have gone out with a bang instead of like a weak guppy caught in Kaito's fishing net.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hunted Down

As the light of the moon shined into the windows of the top of Heartland Tower, two hands lay pressed against the glass looking out into the horizon of the city. The boy stared off into space with an impassive look in his golden eyes, his white hair and pale skin giving him the appearance of a ghost. He barely felt anything anymore, but he still continued to gaze out into the city, silently wishing things were back to the way they were before.

"Hey Haruto!" The pale and sickly boy, Haruto, turned to see Kaito standing next to him with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. "I brought you your favorite! Come on, take a sip! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Haruto just stared at the mug without any emotion, not even smiling at the gesture. "Thanks Kaito but… I can't remember liking this… or anything… Ever since I… got sick, it's like something is missing from me, but I don't know what it is. Mr. Heartland says my powers are a gift that will help people with the mission he has given me, but it feels like they have taken everything away."

Kaito sighed, hugging his brother with sympathy and comfort. "I know Haruto, but don't worry. I will help you get better. If it's the last thing I do, you WILL get better."

Haruto gripped his brother tighter in the hug. "I know… I know…"

Kaito left his brother to rest and then descended down to the bottom floor of the tower, a dark room filled with computers, the walls glowing with the lines of a circuit board. In the center of the room was a large diamond like structure connected to a large network of computers, where Orbital 7 was currently working. As Kaito walked towards the central mainframe of the computer room, frustration coursed through his mind.

"_Every Number I hunt is supposed to get me closer to saving my brother, but why does it feel like I am still not getting anywhere? I have 11 Numbers so far, but Haruto's condition is still not improving. Perhaps it will just go away when I have all 100? No, that can't be right. There is something that snake Heartland and my fa- NO! Dr. Faker doesn't deserve to be called that anymore, not after all he has done. There is something they are not telling me. They know more about the Numbers then they are letting on, and if they aren't going to tell me, then I will find out for myself."_

"Rise and shine Orbital 7. We have Numbers to hunt!"

The robot sprung to life instantaneously, praying that Kaito would not notice that it was sleeping on the job. "AH! Roger! Orbital 7 reporting for duty Master Kaito!"

"While you continue working on your reports, I also need you to locate the Original Number."

"The Original Number?" Orbital 7 questioned. "What do you mean?"

Kaito explained. "Dr. Faker said that the Numbers came to our world from another dimension, but they did not come here on their own. They were brought here by a visitor from whatever dimension that the Numbers came from. If we find this visitor, or whoever it has chosen as a host, then our job will become a lot easier."

A light bulb went off in Orbital 7's artificial mind. "OH! I think I got it! Do you remember that Yuma kid you dueled the other day?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Well, I noticed that he was wearing a strange looking pendant around his neck. I ran a computer analysis, and the results say that the pendant did not come from this planet!"

"And you did not tell me this the moment you found out, why?" Kaito asked in a threatening tone.

"Uh… It might have slipped my mind…" The robot squeaked out nervously.

"Perhaps I should find an Orbital 8 to replace you with. Maybe a newer model won't forget such important details."

Orbital panicked at the thought of Kaito following through with such a threat. "NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!"

"Of course you will. Now find me everything you can about Yuma Tsukumo and tell me how to find him. I intend to duel him again and take his little pendant as a prize, and this time, Yuma won't get the chance to run away!"

* * *

The next day, at Heartland Academy, Rio was overlooking the school grounds on the roof of the school, staring at the card that Durbe had given her, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force. She had experienced yet another nightmare the night before, but this one was slightly different from the previous dreams. She was in the world where the other nightmare took place, the mysterious world of red crystals, and in the center was a large throne with a strange looking figure sitting on it, like a queen awaiting her subjects. She approached the woman only to find that she strangely resembled herself. She shared Rio's long blue hair and shiny magenta eyes, yet her face made her look anything but human. It was more like a mask than a face, pale white with two red markings on each of her cheeks, a golden tiara with a red jewel in the center, and oddly enough, no mouth. The next thing Rio knew, the woman was inches from her face, eyes burning into her soul, and she echoed one single word into Rio's ears:

"**Remember!"**

Rio continued to stare at the Barian card. She shook her head in frustration. _"Another day goes by and another nightmare occurs. Even though that one was different, it still provides no answers about my powers, or what the nightmares mean in general. In fact, this one only raises more questions. Who was that woman in the dream? Why did she look like me? What do I need to remember? Perhaps I forgot something that could help solve this puzzle, or maybe the memory is the key to unlocking the secrets of the Numbers, or whatever this Barian World is? Maybe I'll ask Durbe again whenever he gets here."_

She was just about to leave the roof and head to class when she noticed something peculiar. Scuttling across the school grounds was an upside down trashcan moving by itself. That only meant someone was under it. She called out to it.

"HEY! You under the trashcan! What are you doing there?"

The trashcan jumped, and out from under it emerged a strange looking white robot. Rio instantly recognized it as the robot that accompanied Kaito when he dueled Yuma, but that would mean that Kaito was in the area, looking for Yuma. Then again, Rio also had Numbers, so Kaito could possibly be hunting her as well.

Orbital desperately tried to think of an excuse. "I… Uh… I was just looking for my good buddy Yuma! Yeah that's it! Have you seen him?"

Rio was not buying it at all. She called the robot's bluff. "You can drop the act Orbital 7! Now where's Kaito? If you are here, then he can't be far behind!"

The robot stared at her in disbelief. How did she know its master? Master Kaito never encountered her before. Orbital shook off the shock. Desperate times called for desperate measures. If bluffing its way out failed, then a more aggressive approach would be necessary. Orbital transformed into glider mode and flew upwards towards the roof, landing with grace and then transforming back into its default form. "Alright, no more Mr. Nice Robot! You tell me where Yuma is right now, or things will get nasty!"

"That's enough Orbital! I will take it from here!" Rio darted back around to see Kaito standing right behind her. "Now I think it would be in your best interests to tell me how you know my name!"

Rio was completely caught off guard by Kaito's sudden appearance. "_He… He was there the whole time? How the hell did he sneak up on me?"_

Rio regained her composure. "You really want to know? Guess what? I was there when you dueled Yuma! I saw you and your little dragon give him a run for his money, and I know what you planned to do with him if you didn't stop the duel. Let me tell you something Kaito, NO ONE tries to steal the souls of my friends and gets away with it! If you want Yuma, then you have to go through me!"

Kaito snorted. "And what makes you think dueling you is worth my time?"

Rio grinned and reached into her deck box, pulling out the three Numbers she had collected so far and showing them off to Kaito, instantly getting a rather shocked reaction out of the Photon Duelist. "Now are you interested?"

Kaito's eyes widened at the sight of the cards. "So, you have Numbers? "Well then allow me the opportunity to hunt them down!"

"That's more like it Kaito, but I'm afraid that this is going to be your last hunt! "I know about your little dragon, and all the power it has! I am going to be the one to slay that dragon once and for all! LET'S DUEL!" Rio activated her duel disk and duel gazer. Waves of nerves coursed through her veins, for she knew what would happen if she lost, but she ignored them. "_Durbe, I know you warned me not to duel him, but I am afraid I am going to have to ignore that warning. I know you wanted to protect me by keeping me away from him, but I am doing this to protect you! I can't let you, or Yuma, or anyone else fall victim to Kaito! As long as I stand, I will keep those I care for safe!"_

"Orbital, activate the time vaccum!" Kaito commanded. "We don't want any interruptions."

"Roger!"

"Duel Mode Photon Change!" Kaito activated his dueling mode, changing his coat from black to white, his purple duel gazer tattoo appearing on his left eye, and his crescent moon shaped duel disk spinning through the air and attaching itself to his wrist.

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Kaito: 4000**

**Rio: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first. Draw card!" Rio looked at her hand, smiling as she noticed one card in particular. Her opening hand contained the card that would cripple Kaito's dragon, rendering its effects completely useless, and in case he summoned one of his Numbers, she had a trap to use against that as well. Kaito may think that Rio was just an ordinary Number holder, but she was about to prove him wrong. "I set three cards face down and one monster face down and end my turn."

"You are going to have to do better than that to beat me." Kaito mocked. "I draw! Now since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand in attack mode." Rio instantly recognized the glowing sword wielding cyclops as it appeared on the field, but if Kaito walked into her trap, then it would not be much trouble.

**Photon Thrasher: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2100 atk/0 def**

"Now attack her face down monster! PHOTON SWORD SLASH!" The glowing blue warrior charged forward towards Rio's mystery monster, which revealed itself to be a large grizzly bear. Thrasher sliced through the bear's torso with its blade, killing it instantly.

**Mother Grizzly: Level 4/WATER/Beast-Warrior/1400 atk/1000 def**

Rio smirked. "Thank you! That is just what I wanted you to do. When Mother Grizzly is destroyed, I can special summon a water monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck, so say hello to Snowman Eater!" After Mother Grizzly disappeared, a new monster took her place. This monster appeared to look like a normal snowman that a child would typically build on a winter morning. However, hidden underneath its body was a ferocious looking beast with large jaws. It snarled menacingly at Kaito.

**Snowman Eater: Level 3/WATER/Aqua/0 atk/1900 def**

"I'm not done building snowmen Kaito. I activate the quick play spell, Inferno Reckless Summon! Now I can special summon two more Snowman Eaters from my deck!" True to her word, two doppelgangers of the first snowman appeared next to it on Rio's field, the beasts under their bodies snarling at Kaito. Rio smirked with triumph. "Normally you can do the same, but that Thrasher of yours can't be special summoned from the deck, so you won't be getting a free ride from my card."

Kaito frowned. "_Damn_." he thought_. "Looks like I underestimated her, and because of that mistake, she now has a large field advantage over me, an advantage that she will most likely use to summon her Number._

"I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn again. I draw!" Rio announced. "I activate the field spell, Lemuria the Forgotten City!" The terrain of the battlefield began to change until it resembled an Ancient Greek city completely submerged in water. "Now that we have a nice change in scenery, the effect of my city boosts the attack of my snowmen by 200 and I can increase their levels equal to the number of water monsters I have on the field. I control three so their levels increase by three."

**Snowman Eater Atk: 0 + 200 = 200 (Level 6)**

"Now with these 3 Level 6 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE FROM THE ICY DEPTHS NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!"

Kaito watched with interest as the Number's sealed form rose from the gold overlay portal in the form of a giant glowing diamond with a red jewel in the center, which transformed into Rio's signature Number, the beautiful woman of ice who bared the sword and title of justice. She gave Kaito a menacing glare that felt quite peculiar to him. If he didn't know any better, it was almost as if this Number recognized him.

**Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/500 atk/500 def**

Kaito raised an eyebrow as he noticed the attack points of the Number. "So that's your Number? Only 500 attack points? I can't say I'm impressed."

"I'm not here to impress you Kaito, but you will be terrified when you see her effects in action. Justice gains 1000 attack points for every overlay unit she has, and don't bother playing defense Kaito because Justice can wipe out all defending monsters at the cost of an overlay unit.

**Justice Atk: 500 + 3000 + 200 (from Lemuria) = 3700**

"Now that Justice is on the field, a special guest can join our party. Say hello to my **Winter Whisper.**" A slight breeze began to pick up, and Kaito began to feel a chill in the air. The breeze picked up into a spiraling gust of icy winds and they spun around in a circle until they took the shape of a large blue hummingbird. It was completely transparent, and its eyes were glowing an eerie shade of red.

**Winter Whisper: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1800 atk/2500 def**

"Winter Whisper can be special summoned from my hand in defense mode if I control a Water Xyz Monster, and now that she is on the field, I can normal summon **Snow Crow** without tributing, and he gains 500 attack points when normal summoned this way." Joining Justice and Whisper on the battlefield was a large blue crow covered in ice crystals. It flew above the battlefield circling Kaito like a vulture hungry for food before landing on Rio's side of the field, letting out a shrill caw.

**Snow Crow: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1700 def**

**Snow Crow Atk: 1700 + 500 + 200 (from Lemuria) = 2400**

"Now with these 2 Level 5 Monsters I build the overlay network again!"

"XYZ SUMMON! JOIN YOUR SISTER NUMBER IN BATTLE NUMBER 19: FREEZERDON!"

The gold overlay network appeared again, and after the two ice birds disappeared into it as overlay units, a large spear tipped glacier rose from the portal. The glacier then shape shifted into a gigantic bipedal ice sculpture of a dinosaur. The blue beast let out a loud and terrifying roar, making it clear to Kaito that it shared the same desire as its mistress, to take him down!

**Number 19 Freezerdon: Rank 5/WATER/Dinosaur/2000 atk/2500 def**

**Freezerdon Atk: 2000 + 200 = 2200**

"Frozen Lady Justice, Attack his Photon Thrasher! FROSTBITE BLADE!" The ice woman unsheathed her sword and dashed towards Photon Thrasher at lightning speed. The glowing warrior held up its own sword to engage her in battle, but when the two swords collided, Justice easily disarmed Thrasher and then sliced her blade across its torso, causing it to explode into nothingness.

**Kaito: 4000 – 1600 = 2400**

"Freezerdon, Attack his lifepoints directly! TUNDRA BREATH!" Freezerdon obeyed and unleashed a torrent of ice and snow from its mouth. Kaito was completely engulfed by the raging blizzard, but he still stood his ground, grunting in pain as his lifepoints plummeted.

**Kaito: 2400 – 2200 = 200**

"I think that's enough damage for now." said Rio. "I end my turn."

"Don't think you have won yet!" Kaito snapped back. "I draw!" He looked at the card he just drew and smiled. It was time to set the stage for his dragon. "First I am going to normal summon Photon Crusher in attack mode!" Another one of Kaito's glowing warriors appeared on the field, which Rio also recognized from Kaito's duel with Yuma. The silver and green robotic cyclops spun its double ended club in the air and pointed it at Rio in an intimidating manner.

**Photon Crusher: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 atk/0 def**

"Since I now control a Photon Monster, I can special summon the two **Photon Spiders** that are in my hand!" Upon Kaito's command, two large blue spiders slowly descended from above attached to bungee cord like webs. All eight of their legs were glowing an intense bright light with the photon energy coursing through their bodies.

**Photon Spider: Level 3/LIGHT/Insect/1000 atk/0 def**

Rio took notice of Kaito's choice in monsters and immediately grew suspicious. "_2 Level 3 Monsters? That can only mean he is going to summon one of his Numbers. That leaves only one question. Which one is he going to use?"_

"Now with these 2 Level 3 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network."

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 30: ACID GOLEM OF DESTRUCTION!"

The gold portal appeared again, and the sealed form of Kaito's new Number rose out of it as a jumbled mass of purple cylinders. They began to pulse and shift until they transformed into an ugly and terrifying form, a large ogre covered in purple body armor. Its ribcage was exposed and leaking out a disgusting purple slime and its fingers were robotic nozzles that also dripped with the acidic slime. Other nozzles adorned different parts of its body, and purple mist was seeping out of them. Lastly, the Number 30 appeared on the monster's left leg, glowing a bright shade of orange. The grotesque behemoth let out an inhumane roar as it stared at its opponent with a look of pure malice.

**Number 30 Acid Golem of Destruction: Rank 3/WATER/Rock/3000 atk/3000 def**

**Acid Golem Atk: 3000 + 200 = 3200**

Kaito grinned. "He is called Acid Golem of Destruction for a reason! He gets his name because he is the instrument of YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuma was deep in slumber in the middle of Professor Ukyo's class, dreaming of his recent accomplishments. He could see it now, with the new Numbers he had acquired, those special cards he received from Roku, and the new form of Hope he gained when he dueled that creepy fortune teller, Jin, he would become a duel champion in no time! He could see it now! He was in the middle of Heartland Stadium, emerging victorious as the winner of the World Championship, and the announcer handing him the trophy and declaring him the world's greatest duelist. The crowd was cheering at the top of their lungs. "YUMA! YUMA! YUMA! YUMA!"

"Yuma? Yuma? Yuma? YUMA!"

The shouting voice woke Yuma up with a start. "AH! I'm sorry Professor Ukyo! I wasn't sleeping! I was just resting my eyes! PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME DETENTION AGAIN!"

He then looked to his right and saw that the person who woke him up was not Professor Ukyo.

"Hey wait a minute. I know you. You're that new kid, Rio's friend. What was your name again? Doorbell? Derp?"

"MY NAME IS DURBE!" Durbe shouted angrily. "And if you would pay attention, I believe you will notice that something is amiss in this classroom."

Yuma turned to see what he was talking about and instantly saw it. No one was moving at all, as if a wave of paralysis had enchanted the classroom. One student's hand was raised in the air to answer a question, but it was completely stiff like a statue.

Yuma had seen this once before, and drew a very horrifying conclusion. "It's like… It's like time has stopped… but that means…"

"It means," finished Durbe, "That the Number Hunter known as Kaito is in the area, and he is dueling someone right here in this school at this very moment."

A puzzled look appeared on Yuma's face. "Hey wait a minute! How do you know Kaito? And more importantly, how can you even move? Kaito said that only people with Numbers can move when this weird thing he does is going on!"

"Rio is not the only person other than you who is immune to the possession of the Numbers." Durbe responded.

Yuma took a step back. "You have a Number?"

"Yes I do, but that is not important right now. Now think for a second. Other than you and I, who is the only other person in this school currently in the possession of Numbers?"

Yuma thought for a moment and he gasped in realization. "RIO!"

"Correct." said Durbe. "Now we can sort out the matter of me having a Number later. Right now, Rio is in grave danger! We have to find her immediately!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Yuma answered back, and the two raced out of the classroom to find Rio, praying that she would be safe. Dread echoed within Durbe's heart as he hoped Rio would not lose to Kaito. He dared not think of what would happen if she did.

* * *

Rio took a few steps back, slightly unnerved by the intimidating form of Number 30, but then she quickly regained her composure. She would not let Kaito get to her that easily!"

"That's a pretty powerful Number you have there Kaito." Rio called out to him. "But whatever effects it has are going to be useless now! I activate my trap card, **Overlay Robbery**! Now your golem loses all its overlay units and then we both get to draw one card for every overlay unit your golem lost. That's two overlay units, so we get to draw two cards."

Kaito smiled as he drew his cards. Unbeknownst to Rio, she had just made things a lot easier for him. "Well if you like my golem so much, I think I will give it to you as a little present since I am oh so generous. I activate Creature Swap. Now I can give Acid Golem to you, as long as you give me one of your monsters."

Rio chose to send Freezerdon over to Kaito's field, and the two Number Monsters then disappeared and reappeared on opposite sides of the field. Rio was quite confused by this move, but then she read the text that described the effect of Number 30 and her confusion turned to horror.

"Judging by the look on your face I think you figured out why I would give you such a powerful Number. A card that powerful has a few nasty drawbacks. For instance, you have to detach an overlay unit or you take 2000 points of damage, but Golem has no overlay units now so you have no choice but to take damage. Also, you can't special summon any monsters or attack with Golem. I'm afraid that little blessing I gave you is actually a curse." Kaito explained.

Rio's breath grew heavier under this new dilemma, but she did not falter. "I can still win this duel. Now summon your dragon already. I know you have it in your hand!"

"Fine then, I will!" snapped Kaito. "If you're so eager to lose, then I will gladly grant your wish!" I sacrifice Photon Crusher and Freezerdon in order to special summon GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" The two monsters exploded into particles of light and then transformed into the all too familiar crescent moon shaped spear. Kaito threw the spear into the air and it began to gather more energy until it finally took the shape of the terrifying and powerful dragon that all Numbers feared. The dragon's body pulsed with bright blue photon energy, and it let out a loud roar, expanding its wings and claws as the glow of its photon light practically engulfed the entire field.

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 atk/2500 def**

Rio smiled. It was all according to plan. "Hold on! My trap card is about to render your dragon useless! I activate Imperial Iron Wall! Now as long as this card is on the field, we can't banish any cards under any circumstances, so your dragon's secret weapon against the Number Monsters is now null and void! And since Justice and Golem are both stronger than your dragon, engaging them head on without banishing them is a pretty bad idea."

Kaito was quite shocked by this new situation. "So you weren't kidding when you said you were prepared to take down my dragon. Well it won't matter in the long run. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, my turn again. I draw!" Rio was about to make her move, when Acid Golem suddenly turned around and faced her, its rotten blue face growling at her with anger. It then aimed its right arm at her and sprayed a noxious purple liquid out of the holes on its fingers which sizzled and burned as it touched her skin causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground."

**Rio: 4000 – 2000 = 2000**

Rio slowly but surely got back up. "Well that was unpleasant." She then looked at the card she just drew, and her eyes lit up with excitement. It was the card that Durbe gave her, Rank Up Magic Barians Force. "_Hmmm, I have seen what this card can do when I use it on a normal Xyz Monster like my Rioto, but what happens if I use it on a Number? Well Acid Golem, it looks like you are going to be my guinea pig for this little experiment, and if all goes well, then you might actually be a blessing to me instead of a curse. Here goes nothing."_

"I now activate Rank Up Magic Barians Force!"

Kaito had never seen that card before, but he definitely recognized the word, for Orbital 7 had a Barian Crystal inside its body, its otherworldly energy serving as a source of power for the robot. What did this girl know about the Barian World and the Astral World? And more importantly, where did she get a card like that?

"With this spell card, I can rebuild the overlay network, turning my Xyz Monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" The gold overlay network reappeared and Acid Golem sank into it, causing the portal to explode with chaotic energy, and when the smoke cleared, there stood Acid Golem looking very different.

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! BE BORN **CHAOS NUMBER 30: CORROSIVE GOLEM OF MASS DESTRUCTION!"**

The golem's body armor was now black instead of purple and two Viking style horns were sprouting out of its head like a barbarian helmet. Its face was more rotten than ever, for there was practically no skin left. Its ribcage was completely exposed, and its ribs and eyes were glowing a bright Barian magenta. Lastly, equipped onto its shoulders were two massive water cannons which oozed purple acid out of their holes. The golem let out an malicious growl as purple mist began to seep out of its body.

**Number C30 Corrosive Golem of Mass Destruction: Rank 4/WATER/Rock/4000 atk/4000 def**

**Corrosive Golem Atk: 4000 + 200 = 4200**

Kaito's eyes widened at the sight of the enormous monstrosity. Even he could not help but be intimidated by such a ferocious creature. "What the hell is that?"

Orbital 7 answered the question in a panicked tone of voice. "Master Kaito! I am running a scan of the new monster, but my database is not turning up anything. My files have no records or data on Chaos Numbers. All I can tell you is that it is giving off energy readings that are very similar to the Barian Crystal that is powering my system, so it is safe to assume that the Rank Up card she just used comes from another world just like the Numbers. Other than that, I have no idea what that thing is either."

Kaito took in this new information with confusion and interest. That card, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force, if it was capable of evolving the Numbers, then perhaps it is somehow connected to the origin of the Numbers. If that was the case, then he definitely needed to take that card. He smiled. Perhaps he would not need to take Yuma's pendant after all. Then, Kaito realized something. "Hey! Wait a second! You can't summon that thing! Acid Golem's effect prevents you from special summoning monsters!

"That would normally be the case." Rio explained. "However, when I summon Corrosive Golem with Rank Up Magic Barians Force, the effect of Acid Golem is ignored. Now with Corrosive Golem on the field I can't attack at all, not even with Justice, nor can I special summon any monsters, but now that Corrosive Golem has an overlay unit, he can give you a little surprise. On my next turn, I will take 2000 points of damage, but by detaching an overlay unit, you will take the damage instead, so on my next turn, you will lose and your Number Hunting days will be over. I end my turn."

Kaito frowned. Frustration took over his mind. "_Damn it. I was hoping that she would attack with Number 21. Then the Photon Current trap card that I set would activate, boosting the attack of Galaxy Eyes by 3700 which would overpower Number 21 and win me the duel. With Acid Golem replaced by that chaos thing, my strategy of burning her is ruined, and with Imperial Iron Wall on the field, I can't use the effect of Galaxy Eyes. I can't lose now. I can't let Haruto down. I have to collect her Numbers! I have to save my brother!"_

"My turn, I draw!" Kaito looked at the card he just drew and smiled proudly. Luck was on his side after all. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of Imperial Iron Wall!"

"OH NO!" gasped Rio as she witnessed her trap card blow away in a gust of wind.

"OH YES!" Kaito taunted. "And I think you know what that means! Galaxy Eyes can use its effects now, so go my dragon! Attack Corrosive Golem with PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" The dragon's mouth began to glow, and it unleashed a powerful blast of light energy towards Rio's Chaos Number.

"Oh but I have no intention of killing that Chaos Number. I activate the effect of my dragon, banishing both of our monsters!" The jet of light then stopped in midair, and both Corrosive Golem and Galaxy Eyes disappeared.

"I end my turn." Kaito announced. "And I think you know what that means. Our monsters come back, only your monster loses its overlay unit, and with no overlay unit, you will be taking damage next turn instead of me! 2000 lifepoints is all you have left, so your Numbers and your soul are as good as mine!" The two monsters reappeared on the field, but the chaos overlay unit that was orbiting Corrosive Golem traveled towards Galaxy Eyes, who absorbed it in the jewel on its chest.

Rio shuddered with fear and disbelief. "It can't be! It just can't be!"

"Well it is!" Kaito taunted. "You lose!"

**Galaxy Eyes Atk: 3000 + 500 = 3500**

Rio drew her card to begin her turn, but she did not even bother looking at what she drew, for she knew it was over. She looked up at the Chaos Number, dreading what was coming. Sure enough, Corrosive Golem turned around and faced Rio, eyes burning with malice. It pointed the cannons on its shoulders directly at her and fired a stream of purple acidic slime towards her helpless form. Rio was engulfed by the slime and sent rocketing backward, tumbling down to the ground.

Frozen Lady Justice looked back at Rio with a look of sadness on her face, knowing that she was powerless to do anything to help her. The Number lowered her head in shame. She had failed, and now Rio was done for, and Justice would be stuck in the hands of this damned hunter because of it.

**Rio: 2000 – 2000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Kaito**

Kaito grinned at the sight of his well-earned victory. "And now to claim my prize, your Numbers, and your soul!" Kaito activated the Photon Hand, which phased towards Rio's body and impaled her in the chest. Rio screamed out in pain as she felt her life being drained from her, piece by piece. Seconds felt like minutes as her life began to flash before her eyes. In the last moments she had, she reflected on those she let down with sorrow and regret.

"_So this is it? This is the end for me? All my efforts were for nothing? Now Yuma will be at Kaito's mercy and there will be nothing I can do to help him. Ryoga… what will Ryoga say? I will never get to see him again! I will never get to see him truly live again! How will he react when the first thing he finds out once he recovers is that his sister is in a coma too? And Durbe… I'm so sorry… We promised we would take Kaito on together and I broke it… I must admit… Even though our time knowing each other has been short… I… enjoyed it… very much… perhaps we could have been…"_

"_Ryoga… Yuma… Durbe… Forgive me! For… give…"_

And Rio knew no more.

Kaito retracted the Photon Hand, pulling out the glowing orb that was Rio's soul and compressing it to reveal the three Numbers that Rio had collected, Numbers 21, 19, and 52. "Well that was quite a satisfying hunt!" He mused to himself. "Now it's time to claim my other prize!" He walked over to the lifeless husk that used to be Rio and took her deck out of her duel disk, shuffling through it until he found the card he was looking for, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force. "With this card, I won't need that pendant. The secrets of the Numbers will be unlocked!"

"RIO!"

Kaito turned towards the shouting to find quite the familiar face approaching him. Yuma and another boy had arrived. How ironic that his originally intended prey appear right after this detour hunt resulted in more success. "Hello Yuma."

"Long time no see Kaito." said Yuma. "What are you doing here? And what have you done with Rio! Why don't you pick on someone your own size and duel me! Don't you want a rematch?"

"Master Kaito! The Photon Mode is at 85%! You can't duel anymore! No more dueling today please!" Orbital 7 warned.

"Relax Orbital. We're leaving anyway. I may not have what I came for, but I won something even better!" He held up the Rank Up Card that he stole from Rio's deck, and the moment Yuma saw it his eyes widened in shock.

"_That… That's Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! That's the card that brainwashed Cat! Why would Rio have that in her deck? Could Rio be…? No she couldn't be… Could she?"_

Durbe surveyed the scene, and when his eyes darted to the body on the ground, his heart stopped. There was Rio, but she was in the worst possible condition. The beautiful face that he remembered was long gone. Instead, her hair was a sickly grey color, her skin as pale as a ghost, and her eyes completely devoid of life, which could only mean one thing, the Number Hunter had taken her soul.

"No… Not this! Anything but this! It cannot be… Merag…"

Durbe rushed over to Rio's comatose form and clutched her in his arms, shaking her and begging her to wake up, and praying that what had just happened was not true, but it was no use. No response came from her. She was truly gone. Durbe lowered his head, on the verge of breaking down in sadness and heartbreak. It was all for nothing. He had finally found his queen after all this time, only for her to be spirited away yet again by a cruel twist of fate.

He embraced Rio's lifeless form. "Merag… I swear. I SWEAR that I will get your soul back if it is the last thing I do! I lost you once, and I will not lose you again!" He then turned towards the Number Hunter with murder in his eyes, all the sorrow in his heart replaced with pure untamed rage. "KAITO! YOU GET BACK HERE AND DUEL ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Kaito didn't answer. He didn't even look back to acknowledge his presence. He jumped off the roof of the building with Orbital 7 attached to his back. The robot transformed into its glider mode, and the Number Hunter took off into the air without so much as a word. Durbe rushed to the balcony, still calling out to him for vengeance.

"KAITO! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! KAITO!

**"KAITO!"**

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Number C30: Corrosive Golem of Mass Destruction: Rank 4/WATER/Rock/4000 atk/4000 def**

**3 Level 4 Monsters**

Effect: If this card would be summoned by the effect of a Rank Up Magic spell card, ignore the effect of Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction. During each of your standby phases, you take 2000 damage. You cannot special summon monsters or conduct your battle phase as long as this card is on the field. If this card has Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects:

If you would take damage from this card's effect, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card; your opponent takes the damage instead.

**Winter Whisper: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1800 atk/2500 def**

Effect: If you control a WATER Xyz Monster, you can special summon this card from your hand in defense position. As long as this card is face up on the field, your opponent cannot attack Xyz Monsters.

**Snow Crow: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1700 def**

Effect: If you control a WATER Winged-Beast Type Monster, you can normal summon this card without tributing, and if you do, this card gains 500 atk.

**Photon Spider: Level 3/LIGHT/Insect/1000 atk/0 def**

Effect: If you control a Photon or Galaxy Monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If you do, apply one of the following effects:

1\. Target one Photon or Galaxy Monster you control; its level becomes 3

2\. This card's atk becomes 2000, but it cannot attack as long as it is on the field

**Overlay Robbery: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when a player Xyz summons an Xyz Monster. Detach all Xyz Materials from that monster, then both players draw cards equal to the number of Xyz Materials that were detached.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**That's right. I just did that to the main character of the story. Don't worry. She is not going to be stuck that way for too long. Not if Durbe has anything to say about it! I would run if I was Kaito. Hell hath no fury like a Barian who just witnessed the woman he loves get her soul stolen!**

**Now I know what you're thinking. "But Nox, why didn't you have Rio use Rank Up Magic Barians Force on Frozen Lady Justice? That is her ace Number after all." Well I intend to save that for much later in the story. Chaos Number 21 will make her debut in a much more fitting duel. Besides, this is most likely the only time we will ever see Acid Golem, so I thought I would take advantage of its only appearance and give it a Chaos Form.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright my readers, here is the moment that many of you have been waiting for! The first Kaito vs. Misael Duel! However, it will not turn out in the way that you think. After what happened to Rio last chapter, Durbe is going to want to take a stab at Kaito as well! I know it has almost been a month since I posted a chapter but now that I am finally free from college for a month I can devote more time to writing and updating this story.**

**On another note, I just found out that Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice is finally getting printed in the OCG/TCG and it is considerably different from what I have portrayed in this story. Since it would be way to much trouble to go back and change things, I am going to be sticking with Number 21's Manga effects for this story.**

**I don't own Zexal. If I did, the Kaito vs. Misael duels would actually have an outcome rather than ending with no result due to very stupid reasons. Seriously, they stopped their duel during the Sargasso Arc just so they could watch the Yuma vs. Vector duel! What the hell writers?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Avenging the Queen

Agony

Absolute Agony

That was all Durbe could feel ever since he laid eyes on the soulless body of Rio Kamishiro. Not the physical kind of agony. No, this agony came from within the core of his very being. This was the agony of heartbreak, and it came from the knowledge that he had failed his queen. Even if he succeeded in acquiring all 100 Numbers and saved the Barian World, the victory would feel completely empty without her, and as he stared at her lifeless form lying motionless on her bed in the hospital, he realized just how much he had lost. The doctor said that there was nothing wrong with her physically, a diagnosis that Durbe detested. Everything was wrong with her, for everything that made her the beautiful woman he knew was missing, cruelly spirited away by that damned Number Hunter. Durbe clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the very thought of him. How dare he? How dare he take her from him when she had just returned into his life?

"When I find you Kaito," Durbe growled silently. "You will regret ever touching a single hair on her body." He then journeyed over to the window next to Rio's hospital bed and began to stare off into the distance. "_The only question is..." _He thought in frustration._ "How do I find you?"_

"You know Durbe, I would ask if you are alright, but clearly there is no point in asking that since I can tell that you are not."

"What do you want, Misael?" Durbe asked, turning toward his friend who had just entered the room.

"I want the same thing that you want." The Tachyon Duelist answered. "I want to go after Kaito and make him pay for what he did to Merag!"

Durbe raised an eyebrow in surprise. "If I did not know any better Misael, I would say that you wished to duel him for a reason other than that petty feud of yours."

"First of all," Misael responded. "The rivalry that I have with him is not petty. It is justified! There can be only one Galaxy Eyes Master!" His eyes then softened, and his tone of voice became more calm. "Second of all, the moment he dared harm one of my comrades, this rivalry became personal. I understand that you wish to duel him just as much as I do, so when we find him, we will duel him together. An attack on one Barian Emperor is an attack on all of us!"

Durbe smiled, and his eyes darted back to Rio. A profound silence filled the room for what seemed like hours before Misael finally broke it.

"You love her don't you?"

Durbe froze, his body stiff as a statue as his friend practically blurted out the truth that he had been denying for so long.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Durbe." Misael countered as he continued to press the topic. "I remember long before she disappeared that you would take every oppurtunity to talk with her, even if it was something completely trivial. I saw the way you two looked at each other. I could hear the life in your voice as you spoke with her. I saw how happy you were when you told me that you finally found her. Even someone like Alito could see that something was there. When you were around her, you were more than happy. You truly felt alive."

Durbe lowered his head, daring not to look at Misael. He could feel a slight moisture build up in his eyes, and there was no way he was going to let it show. Another long silence filled the room before Durbe finally answered Misael's accusation. It dawned upon him that he could deny the truth no longer.

"Yes," He whispered. "I love her. I love her more than anything in existence. I want to tell her that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and I want her to be happy for the entirety of her life, even if it means putting my life on the line for her, but now..." He continued to stare at Rio's soulless form. "Just seeing how she is now, to see that she is here physically but gone in every other since, to see that I have failed her... It is practically killing me."

"Well are you going to sit around and mope, or are we going to find Kaito and get her soul back?" Misael asked, hoping to provoke Durbe into action. "If you just continue to lament on something that was completely out of your control and do nothing, then you truly have failed her. She put you in charge because she believed that you could lead us to victory in her absence! PROVE HER RIGHT!"

"Of course I want to do that!" Durbe snapped. "But this is a large city and we have no idea where Kaito's headquarters are! It could take days to track him!"

"And that is where my plan comes into fruition!" said Misael. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Barian Sphere Cube, it's red core glowing and pulsing with bright chaotic energy. "We will not need to look for Kaito. He will come to us, and this will serve as the perfect method to guarantee that he will!"

"I am not following." said Durbe, clearly confused. "Of course we will need the Barian Sphere Cubes if we are to use our Over Hundred Numbers against him, but how will that draw Kaito to us?"

"The first rule of war is to know thy enemy, and that is exactly what Kaito wants to do." Misael explained. "Why do you think he took Rank Up Magic Barians Force from Merag's deck? Obviously he wishes to analyze it, for he does not know who or what we are. If he can detect Numbers, then he can clearly detect the energy of The Barian World as well with whatever human technology he possesses. However, the Barian energy kept within that card is just a very small sample, so just imagine how he will react when we unleash the massive energy of a Sphere Field! He will be drawn to it like a moth to a flame, and then we will have him in our trap!"

Durbe smiled as the pieces fell into place in his mind. "I like the way you think Misael! It is an excellent plan! Kaito won't know what hit him when he arrives! The roof of the hospital should suffice as a battlefield, so let us activate the sphere field and lure him there!"

"Then let us waste no time!" said Misael. "I am eager to finally face my rival and crush his pathetic dragon! For the sake of the Barian World!"

Misael turned to leave, but Durbe grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned his friend towards him and looked the blonde Barian square in the eyes, his own eyes burning with determination.

"No..." Durbe muttered. "For Merag!"

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within the science lab at the base of Heartland Tower, Kaito and Orbital 7 were working overtime to decipher the secrets behind the card that they had acquired from Rio, Rank Up Magic Barians Force. Kaito gritted his teeth in frustration, for they did not seem to be getting anywhere with all the scientific probing and prodding they had been performing on the card. They had managed to acquire some data, but most of what they had was not much use.

"Have you managed to decipher anything else about the card?" Kaito asked his robotic sidekick for the umpteenth time.

"Well," the robot began. "I have concluded that the energy readings that this card is giving off do not match that of the Numbers, so it is logical to draw the conclusion that the Numbers did not come from the Barian World."

"Then that leaves only one other possibility." Kaito deduced. "The Numbers came from the Astral World, which explains why Dr. Faker is so determined to destroy it." He clenched his fists in anger. "It wasn't enough that those bastards from Astral World strike my brother down with his sickness, but now they make others suffer by sending their Numbers to possess people!" He turned back to interrogate the robot for more information. "What about the Barian World? What is there role in all of this?"

"I can't really say for sure." Oribital responded. "But I can guess that they also want the Numbers for themselves. You might not like this Master, but this card is way too dangerous to use. My analysis has revealed that the card is capable of binding the minds of humans to the will of the Barian World, which implies that the residents of the Barian World want human soldiers so they can collect the Numbers quicker. Now I know your Photon Mode allows you to resist the possession abilities of the Numbers, but I am not 100% sure if it can withstand the energy that this card will give off should it try to enter your mind if you activate it. Better safe than sorry, right Master."

"I guess so." said Kaito. "However, the potential to evolve the Numbers like that Rio girl did with Acid Golem is too enticing to pass up. I already have an advantage over them with Galaxy Eyes, so just think of how easy the hunt will be if I can evolve the Numbers I already have, like White Knight Illuminator or Giganto - Brilliant? Perhaps with the right tools, we can create our own version of this card, one that is completely risk free of the power that the Barians have in it."

"So I guess you want me to start work on that immediately?" Orbital 7 inquired.

Kaito was about to say yes, when suddenly the alarm went off in the lab, blaring a loud cacophony of emergency noise.

"Orbital, what's going on?" Kaito asked loudly over the noise of the alarm.

"Master Kaito, you are not going to believe this." the robot responded in a panicked tone. "But a sphere field has formed!"

"WHAT? That's impossible!" said Kaito in shock of the news. "Dr. Faker's sphere field isn't ready yet, so if it isn't his, then who activated it?"

"I think I can answer that!" said Orbital 7. "The energy the sphere field is giving off is identical to the energy contained within the Rank Up Magic Barians Force card, only its hundreds of times stronger! The energy levels are going off the charts!"

"Can you pinpoint a location?"

"I sure can! Just one second." The robot began to rapidly type at various computer keys until he finally came up with an answer. "I've got it! The sphere field has been activated on the roof of Heartland General Hospital."

"Then let's go there right now Orbital 7!" Kaito ordered. "If we get there quickly, then we might be able to interrogate whoever activated it and gather even more information about the Numbers."

* * *

Thanks to Orbital 7's glider mode, it did not take long at all for Kaito to reach Heartland General Hospital, but when the robot and Photon Duelist arrived, they could not believe their eyes. The roof of the hospital was completely engulfed in a giant glowing red globe. The globe was pulsing with bright red Barian energy, almost as if it was alive. Kaito then made the critical mistake of getting too close to it. The moment he was within ten feet of the sphere field, a glowing red hand made of the same energy as the sphere field shot out of the globe and grabbed Kaito by the leg. Orbital 7 struggled to free his master from its iron grip but it was no use. Kaito was pulled into the sphere field. Surprisingly, the sphere field did not allow Orbital 7 to enter, and the robot was forced of his master's back and sent crashing down to the ledge of the hospital roof, the only part of the roof that was not engulfed in the sphere field. The robot called out to his master, but there was no reply. The robot was completely helpless and unable to do anything to rescue him.

Immediately after his body was completely submerged within the interior of the sphere field, the Barian Hand let go of Kaito, and retracted back to its owner. Kaito got back up to gaze upon the owner of the hand, and he saw two figures standing on the opposite side of the sphere field, a slender young man with long blonde hair, the top left corner of his hair styled in the shape of a wing, and another young man with short grey hair and glasses.

"Ah, Kaito Tenjo! We meet at last!" said the blonde man, beaming with excitement. "Nice of you to finally drop by! Welcome to the battlefield of your last duel!"

"Who the hell are you two?" Kaito asked.

"My name is Misael." The blonde man answered. "And my friend and I are going to be your next opponents. You remember my friend Durbe don't you? He is quite eager to duel you after that stunt you pulled yesterday."

"Stunt?" Kaito asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Does the name Rio Kamishiro ring any bells?" Durbe spoke up, a look of hatred spread across his face. "Or do you even bother to remember the names of your victims?"

"That's what this is about? She had Numbers and I took them. End of story!" Kaito bluntly explained. "Speaking of which, how do you two have the ability to produce a sphere field? What can you tell me about the Numbers, the Astral World, and the Barian World?"

"So it is information you want?" Durbe asked. "If that is the case then you will be very disappointed. We do not give away valuable information for free. Should you defeat the both of us in a duel however, then we will tell you everything you wish to know. We will even throw in the Numbers that we have collected to make the wager even larger. Should you lose however, the consequences will be very dire indeed. You think your conscience is clear from the blood you have on your hands? I am here to warn you now Kaito, that you are gravely mistaken."

"Fine." said Kaito, accepting their challenge. "If it's a duel you want, then I will be happy to give you one. Allow me to hunt for your Numbers!"

"Duel Mode Photon Change!" Kaito then proceeded to activate his dueling form, changing his coat from black to white and activating his duel gazer tattoo which decorated over his left eye, turning its color bright red. His crescent moon shaped duel disk spun around in the air before resting itself on his arm.

"Glad to know that you are eager for a challenge Kaito." said Misael. "But I must warn you. This duel will be unlike anything you have ever experienced, for we are stronger than any human you have ever faced. In fact, we are not human at all!"

Durbe and Misael raised their right arms in the air and simultaneously yelled "BARIAPHOSE!". Their bodies were then engulfed in a bright light as their physical appearance molded into a much more alien form. Misael's clothes exploded off of his body and were replaced with an exposed upper body. His skin was now bright yellow with a caduceus shaped Barian emblem at the center of his chest, a red jewel glowing bright with chaotic energy. His hair was now a dark orange color, and his face was now replaced with a sliver mask devoid of a mouth. A green jewel decorated the top of the mask, and the upper left corner curved upward in the shape of a wing. Durbe's true form took the shape of an even more alien figure. His skin was completely silver in color, and he was decorated in silver jewelry with blue gems at the center, the one exception being the red Barian jewel just above the right side of his chest. A large blue jewel decorated the center of his dark grey hair, and blue war paint like markings draped down over the dark grey voids that were now his eyes. Like Misael, Durbe's Barian form also appeared to have no mouth.

"So, you two don't just wield the power of the Barian World, but you actually are Barians!" Kaito realized after witnessing the transformation of his opponents. "If you think a little wardrobe change is going to scare me, then you're wrong!"

"Oh we are not here to scare you Kaito." said Durbe, his grey eyes lighting up with the flames of vengeful desires. "We are here to defeat you! NOW LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Ga****zer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Durbe: 4000**

**Misael: 4000**

**Kaito: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll start this duel off!" Kaito announced. "I don't care that you two are Barians! You both will still be hunted down! I draw!" Kaito looked at his hand, carefully calculating his move. He knew that he would have to be careful. If these two individuals really were from the Barian World, then this duel would most likely be his most difficult challenge yet, but Kaito shrugged off the nerves. Not even two Barians would stop him from saving his brother. "First I will activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

Durbe's eyes perked up in surprise. "A Fusion Summon?"

"Yes, a Fusion Summon." Kaito parroted back to the Barian. "People tend to ignore these cards in favor of Xyz summoning since they are all the rage these days. Most people forget just how deadly fusion monsters can be! I send my two Photon Leos to the graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Twin Photon Lizard!" Two white robotic lions appeared on the field and were immediately sucked into a spiral like vortex. Out of the spiral emerged a strange looking two headed reptilian creature. Its two dragon like heads were actually on its shoulders, while the spot where its head would normally be contained a glowing red orb. Its right head and wing were coated a bloody shade of red while its left head and wing glittered a shiny gold color. Its body was a jet black armor and a long ghostly tail streamed out of its back, completely coated in blue photon light.

**Twin Photon Lizard: Level 6/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion/2400 atk/2000 def**

"However," Kaito continued. "This lizard isn't sticking around. By destroying Twin Photon Lizard, I can use his effect to special summon the two Photon Leos I used to summon him!" Upon command, Twin Photon Lizard seemingly self destructed, and immediately after its demise, two graveyard portals opened in the ground, and the two robotic white lions that Kaito had previously sent to the graveyard emerged out of them, letting out menacing roars as they stared the two Barians down.

**Photon Leo: Level 6/LIGHT/Beast/2100 atk/1100 def**

"And now I play Monster Reborn in order to bring back Twin Photon Lizard from the graveyard!" The graveyard portal appeared once more, and the two headed dragon emerged out of the abyss as if it had never left the field, taking its spot in the sky just above the two lions.

Durbe was slightly puzzled by Kaito's strategy. "_How strange. With the two Photon Leos that he summoned he already has the requirements to summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, so what was the point of summoning a third monster? Unless..." _He then noticed the levels of the three monsters and his eyes widened in shock.

"You're not!"

"With these 3 Level 6 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"You're honestly not!

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

True to Kaito's word, the monster that emerged from the gold overlay network was none other than the signature Number of Rio Kamishiro, but there was something different about her. While the ice woman mostly resembled her normal appearance, her skin was much more pale than normal, but the most striking new feature was her eyes. The ocean blue irises were completely gone, replaced by hollow and soulless sockets that slightly resembled the color of Kaito's Photon Hand. No longer were they filled with the life and determination that her mistress had filled them with. All that was left was emptiness.

**Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/500 atk/500 def**

Rage and hatred coursed through Durbe's veins at the sight of Rio's Number being used against him. "So it was not enough that you had to take her Number and soul, was it? Now you flaunt her Number in front of us like some trophy you won? Are you trying to say that you are proud that you took her soul Kaito Tenjo? Are you proud that you ended her life?"

"What I do with the Numbers that I acquired fair and square is none of your business!" Kaito retorted. "Now I think you are familiar with Frozen Lady's effect. She gains 1000 attack points for every overlay unit she has!"

**Justice Atk: 500 + 3000 = 3500**

"Oh but wait, there's more! I haven't normal summoned yet, so I will summon Rescue Rabbit in attack mode!" Another monster appeared next to Frozen Lady Justice, this one taking on the form of a large white cottontail rabbit with grey spots on its fur. It was also wearing a yellow hard hat, ski goggles, and a walkie talkie around its neck.

**Rescue Rabbit: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/300 atk/100 def**

"And now I activate his effect! By banishing Rescue Rabbit, I can special summon two Level 4 or lower Normal Monsters from my deck! I special summon two Alexandrite Dragons!" The bunny hopped into the air and vanished, and in its place emerged two ferocious dragons. The dragons stood tall and proud on two legs, their scaled bodies a grey color that resembled a large sheet of granite. Decorated across their bodies were thousands of glittering gemstones that made their armored hides glow a shiny aura.

**Alexandrite Dragon: Level 4/LIGHT/Dragon/2000 atk/100 def**

"And now it's time to introduce you to my ace in the hole! I sacrifice both of my Alexandrite Dragons in order to summon the dragon that will bring about your destruction, a dragon stronger than a supernova, who's blinding light brings about the defeat of all Numbers who dare face it! I SUMMON GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" The two dragons proceeded to explode into a massive aurora of light particles which quickly took the form of the all to familiar red crescent moon shaped spear. Kaito threw the spear into the air, and it began to gather more light energy until it finally took the form of the powerful dragon of photon light. The dragon roared loudly as the photon energy in its body emanated outward into a bright pulsing glow.

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 atk/2500 **

Misael snorted arrogantly at the sight of his dragon's competition. "So this is your Galaxy Eyes? I can't say that I am the least bit impressed. I am afraid it will fall quite easily once I summon mine."

"Yours?" Kaito asked in surprise and confusion. "What are you talking about? What do you mean, yours?"

"You'll see..." said Misael in a rather sinister tone of voice.

"Well then I end my turn." said Kaito. "Show me what you Barians are made of!"

Durbe's eyes narrowed. "Be careful what you wish for, Kaito Tenjo. he cryptically warned the Photon Duelist. " You just might get it, and then you will find that you have bitten off more than you can chew! It's my turn now. Draw Card!" Durbe drew his card, eager begin his quest to avenge his queen. "First I shall summon Holy Lightning Wings in attack mode, and its effect allows me to special summon one Holy Lightning Monster from my hand, so I will special summon Holy Lightning Books, also in attack mode!" A golden glow of light radiated on Durbe's side of the field, and two strange looking monsters erupted from the ground to join the battle, one taking the appearance of a mechanical avian with wings akin to that of a satellite, and the other somewhat resembling a giant blue book with a golden crest on its spine that somewhat resembled a face.

**Holy Lightning Wings: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1200 atk/1800 def**

**Holy Lightning Books: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1600 atk/1400 def**

"Oh but two Holy Lightning Monsters is not nearly enough. I activate the effect of Holy Lightning Books! By sending one spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Holy Lightning Sword from my hand!" The golden glow appeared again, and a third Holy Lightning Monster joined the first two, this one resembling a red and gold sword with large spikes sticking out of the hilt of the blade that functioned as the creature's arms.

**Holy Lightning Sword: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1400 atk/1000 def**

Kaito quickly took notice of the levels of Durbe's monsters and knew exactly what the Barian was planning. "3 Level 4 Monsters? So I finally get to see what Numbers you Barians have to offer for me!"

"Numbers? Oh no Kaito. These are no ordinary Numbers! The Numbers that we Barians command exceed that of 100 and are far stronger than any Number you have ever faced! Now watch as I summon the monster that will inflict judgment upon your soul, the divine archer whose arrows rain down from the heavens to avenge the fallen Barian Queen!"

"With these 3 Level 4 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! DESCEND FROM THE HEAVENS NUMBER 102: HOLY LIGHTNING GLORIOUS HALO!"

The golden overlay network portal appeared again and the sealed form of Durbe's Over Hundred Number rose up from it in the form of a large golden ring. The ring began to glow, enveloping the field in an aura of golden light. When the light receded, a shining majestic warrior stood proud and tall, hovering over the battlefield. The warrior was robotic in appearance, its armor a glittering gold color. Its singlular gemstone of an eye gleamed brightly on its helmet, and two long diamond shaped spiked draped downward to the ground from the helmet. It's weapon of choice, a massive longbow, was armed and drawn, the golden arrow pointed directly at Kaito's head. Lastly, a yellow 102 appeared on the right spike of its helmet, pulsing with energy and solidifying its status as one of the seven Barian Numbers.

**Number 102 Holy Lightning Glorious Halo: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 atk/2000 def**

"It can't be!" Kaito shouted, unable to comprehend the sight of the Number on the creature's body. "A Number over 100? But Dr. Faker said that there were only 100 Numbers! What kind of trick are you Barians trying to pull?"

"This is no trick Kaito." said Durbe. "This is merely the instrument of your demise, and I will show you why! I activate the effect of Glorious Halo! By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate the effects of your Photon Dragon and cut its attack points in half!" The divine warrior absorbed one of its overlay units into its bow, causing it to glow with radiant gold energy. Halo drew back his bow and fired at the dragon, sending the arrow soaring towards it at lightning speed. The arrow connected, impaling the jewel on the dragon's chest and shattering it into pieces. Galaxy Eyes roared in pain and then lowered its head in exhaustion as the cursed arrow began to sap its strength. Kaito could only watch in frustration as the glow of his dragon's photon light began to grow fainter and fainter until it was dim and weak like a used low watt light bulb.

**Galaxy Eyes Atk: 3000 - 1500 = 1500**

"My dragon!" Kaito yelled. "You'll pay for that!"

"If there is anyone who should pay for their transgressions," Durbe responded. "It is you, Kaito! Now since this is a Battle Royale duel, I cannot attack until everyone has made a move, so I shall set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it is finally time for the true Galaxy Eyes Master to make his move" Misael announced. "I draw!" He smiled as he looked at his hand, knowing that he could easily summon Tachyon on his first turn. It was finally time for his rival to understand the definition of true Barian power. "I am actually quite glad that you summoned Frozen Lady Justice, for now that you control an Xyz Monster, I can special summon Radius the Half Moon Dragon from my hand, and its effect allows my dragon to transform itself into a Level 8 Monster!" Upon the command of its summon, a rather peculiar looking dragon swooped down from the sky onto the battlefield. It was completely blue in color and mechanical in appearance, and rather than having a set of proper wings, two shield like appendages were equipped onto its shoulders which curved downward and crudely resembled half circles, making the dragon's name quite appropriate.

**Radius the Half Moon Dragon: Level 8 (Originally Level 4)/LIGHT/Dragon/1400 atk/1200 def**

"Now that I control a Level 8 Monster, I can normal summon Parsec the Interstellar Dragon without tributing!" Another dragon descended from the sky to join Radius on the battlefield, and this one looked even more bizarre. It was purple in color and thin as a wire, with an insect like face and wings that resembled large sickle blades.

**Parsec the Interstellar Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/800 atk/800 def**

"Now with these 2 Level 8 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"Beware Kaito Tenjo! For I Xyz Summon a monster far stronger than your Photon Dragon, a monster stronger than a cosmic storm, the dragon that controls time itself! APPEAR BEFORE ME NOW! NUMBER 107: GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON!"

Once again the gold overlay network erupted out of the ground, and this time a black upside down pyramid with red and blue jewels emerged out of it. Kaito's eyes widened in horror as his mind processed the name of the Number Monster and the sight of what the Number's sealed form was transforming into. The pyramid opened up and took the form of the most terrifying dragon that Kaito had ever laid eyes on. A dark shade of violet completely coated the cybernetic body of the colossal beast. Its massive metal wings spread outward across the battlefield and three cable like tails danced out of its back. A purple 107 glowed ominously on the right crest of its large reptilian head. The dragon let out a mighty roar that echoed throughout the entire city. Surprisingly, Kaito's Photon Dragon roared back in response, and then both dragons began to growl angrily at each other, making it clear that they desired nothing more than to tear each other limb from limb.

**Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 atk/2500 def**

Kaito took a step back as he gazed in shock at the massive leviathan. "Galaxy Eyes? But that's impossible! There is only one Galaxy Eyes Dragon and that's my Photon Dragon! What sort of crazy trick did you do to create that thing?"

"Surprised Kaito?" Misael taunted. "This is the true Galaxy Eyes Dragon, and it makes your pathetic Photon Dragon look like an insect in comparison. You may think that you are a mighty Number Hunter Kaito, but Tachyon is here to prove once and for all that you are NOTHING!" Tachyon let out another monstrous roar in agreement with his master's words. "Oh but why settle for a mere 3000 attack points?" Misael continued. "I activate the effect of **Estre the Oribiting Dragon** in my hand! By paying 1000 lifepoints, I can attach him to Tachyon as an overlay unit, and when I do, Tachyon gains 500 attack points!" Misael's duel disk began to glow a bright orange color, and a meteor shaped stream of energy shot out of it, which took the form of a small black wyvern bathed in red flames. The small winged serpent flew around Tachyon before transforming into an overlay unit, which began to follow the orbiting pattern of the other overlay units as if it had always been there.

**Estre the Orbiting Dragon: Level 1/DARK/Dragon/500 atk/500 def**

**Tachyon Dragon Atk: 3000 + 500 = 3500 (3 overlay units)**

**Misael: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Sadly, my dragon's triumph over yours will have to wait one more turn. so I shall set one card face down and end my turn." Misael then deferred to Kaito for his turn.

Kaito was about to draw his card when Durbe stopped him.

"Before we continue this duel, Kaito, I must ask you a question. Did you look Rio in the eye when you took her soul?"

"This again?" Kaito snorted, clearly annoyed that the matter of Rio was being brought up yet again.

"Answer the question!" Durbe commanded in a much angrier tone of voice.

"Alright fine!" said Kaito. "Yes, I did look her in the eye. What does it matter to you?"

"IT MATTERS A GREAT DEAL BECAUSE SHE MEANT THE WORLD TO ME!" Durbe roared. "Now I want you to take a good long look into the eyes of Tachyon Dragon and Glorious Halo, and then look into mine, not a fleeting glance, but a good long look, and maybe, just maybe you can see just how much vengeance is directed towards you for the blood on your hands. Maybe you can finally understand just how much Rio, myself, and countless others have suffered due to your cold blooded actions because mark my words Kaito. You will suffer tremendously before this duel is over!"

"Mark my words!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Estre the Orbiting Dragon: Level 1/DARK/Dragon/500 atk/500 def**

Effect: When you Special Summon a Dragon Type Xyz Monster, you can pay 1000 lifepoints; attach this card from your hand to that monster as an Xyz Material, and if you do, that monster gains 500 atk. You can only use this effect of Estre the Orbiting Dragon once per turn.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**And CLIFFHANGER! Yeah I know, right in the middle of the duel, but for the sake of the story I had to!**

**Since this is practically the climax of the pre World Duel Carnival Arc, I thought it fitting to split things up into two parts for the sake of suspense and excitement. The duel will conclude next chapter which I hope to upload soon.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, now that my writer's block has finally been cured. (Or at least temporarily cured. I hate writer's block so much.) I can finally give you all the thrilling conclusion to Kaito's duel with Durbe and Misael!**

**Just a head's up though. In this story, Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon is going to have its ANIME EFFECT, meaning Misael can use Tachyon's effect during either player's turn, not just his own.**

**I don't own Zexal. If I did, then Yuma would have actually beaten Kaito at some point in the show. Honestly, how are we supposed to take the main character seriously if he has never defeated his main rival?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Tachyon Spiral of Destruction

"Yuma wake up! Something is wrong!"

Yuma woke up with a start at the sudden exclamation of his phantasmal friend. He yawned, glancing over to his alarm clock and seeing that it was almost two in the morning.

_"What could possibly be so important that Astral has to wake me up at this hour?" _He wondered as he lethargically lumbered out of bed towards the window where Astral was, his golden eyes looking out towards the night sky. As Yuma gazed out the window to figure out what was wrong, his tired eyes became shocked saucers as he finally saw what had Astral so panicked. There, far off into the distance of the high rise of the city, he could see the gigantic glowing red orb that completely covered the roof of Heartland General Hospital. Even though he was miles away from it, he could practically feel the waves of chaotic power radiating from the globe. Just staring at it made him shudder, and yet it felt somewhat familiar to him, almost like he faced such energy before.

"What is that thing?" Yuma asked.

"I do not know." said Astral, continuing to stare at the glowing orb in the distance and not bothering to look at Yuma. "However, I do recognize the energy. Even from this far away I can feel the chaotic power of the Barian World emanating from that sphere."

"Barian World?" Yuma exclaimed in surprise. "You mean the ones that used that card to possess Cat are behind that thing?"

"That is the most valid conclusion," Astral agreed. "But that does not deduce the purpose of that object."

The transparent form of Aspiring Emperor Hope then materialized by Yuma and Astral's sides, his eyes filled with the same worry. "There is something else out there Master. I can sense it, the identities of three powerful monsters doing battle with each other in the orb of chaos. One of them is the dragon belonging to the human you call Kaito, but the other two..."

"KAITO?" Yuma shouted. "You mean Kaito is inside that thing dueling against two Number Monsters?"

"Yes, but that is not what troubles me." Hope continued. "The other two creatures that I sense, one of them bares a strong similarity to the Photon Dragon. They are Number Monsters, yet they at the same time, they are not."

"What could that possibly mean?" Astral wondered. "I was absolutely certain that there were only 100 Numbers. Could there possibly be more?"

"Well there is only one way to find out." Yuma concluded as he rushed over to get dressed and collect his duel disk and deck. "We have to go there right now and do what we can to get rid of that thing."

Astral looked away from Yuma out of shame, for despite everything they had done to recover and get back on their feet, the fear of Kaito was still strong in his mind. "Yuma are you sure this is wise? This could possibly lead to a duel against Kaito! Are you sure that we are ready to face him a second time when we could not even touch him the previous time? Need I remind you what happens if we lose?"

"Of course I know what happens if we lose Astral, but do you remember what Alito said to us?" Yuma argued back. "If we just sit here and do nothing, then Kaito will just continue to hurt people. Hell, he already took Rio's soul, so who could be next? Tetsuo? Cat? Kotori? If we do nothing, then Rio and all his previous victims will lie comatose in that hospital forever. I know you are still afraid Astral, and you know what? I am too!"

Astral's golden eyes lit up in surprise of Yuma's words. "Yuma... If you are afraid then why..."

"Because I promised you that we would get all 100 of those Number cards and restore your memory, and I intend to keep that promise for one reason and one reason only!" Yuma declared, his eyes firing up with his Kattobingu spirit. "Because you are my friend, and I never let my friends down, not you, not Rio, not Kotori, not anyone! Now are you with me or not!"

The fire and determination in Yuma's words caught Astral off guard, and the blue alien stared at his friend in surprise. The surprise turned to guilt as Astral began to reflect on what he suggested, for he knew that if they allowed Kaito to remain at large, then Rio would remain a soulless husk, and Yuma would never see his friend alive again. Yuma's duel with Alito and his training with Roku had clearly given him more inner strength than ever before, but would it be enough to stand against the terrifying might of Kaito and his dragon? Knowing that Yuma would need all the help he could get, Astral made up his mind.

"Yuma I... I am sorry for being so doubtful. I have to admit that I am still fearful that Kaito will defeat us, but you are my friend, and I would be a terrible friend to let you face Kaito alone. If we do lose, and I fade away forever, then I want you to know that it has been an honor to fight by your side."

Yuma smiled, touched by Astral's words. "Thanks Astal. I couldn't think of anyone else that I would want fighting with me! Now let's kick Kaito's ass or die trying! Kattobingu Daze Ore!" With their bond strengthened, the two raced out of Yuma's house and into the night, unaware that two particular individuals were already dueling Kaito.

* * *

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Kaito: 4000 Lifepoints**

**Durbe: 4000 Lifepoints**

**Misael: 3000 Lifepoints**

**Kaito's Field:**

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/1500 atk (Originally 3000)/2500 def (Effects Negated by Number 102)**

**Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/3500 atk (Originally 500)/500 def**

**Durbe's Field:**

**Number 102 Holy Lightning Glorious Halo: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 atk/2000 def**

**One card face down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Misael's Field:**

**Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3500 atk (Originally 3000)/2500 def**

**One card face down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Kaito's Turn:**

Kaito gazed at the intimidating forms of his opponent's new monsters, particularly the Galaxy Eyes Dragon that Misael had summoned. He still could not shake off the surprise that another Galaxy Eyes Dragon existed, and to make matters worse, it was a Number. His mind went into overdrive as tried to process this sudden turn of events in hopes of developing a counterstrategy against his Barian opponents.

"Alright it's my turn again, so I draw!" Kaito looked at his new draw and sighed in relief. He would definitely need new cards if he wanted to increase his options. "First I will activate the spell card, **Photon Overlay Draw**! Now I get to draw one card for every Xyz Monster on the field, but since the three Xyz Monsters we have allow me to draw more than two cards, I take 1500 points of damage!" Immediately after Kaito drew his new cards, a bolt of lightning fired from the sky and struck Kaito, who clutched his chest in pain.

**Kaito: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"I hope those three cards you just drew were worth such a heavy price." Misael mocked. "You are definitely going to need them in order to hold your own against us!"

"Oh I won't just hold my own!" Kaito yelled at the Barian. "I will defeat you both and..."

"Yes, Yes, and our Numbers will be yours." Durbe interrupted. "I wonder how many times you have used that line. Let me guess, once for every innocent soul you stole."

"Innocent is a very strong word!" Kaito argued. "The people I hunted down were using their Numbers to hurt people! Would you rather I just sit by and do nothing?"

"Was Rio using her Numbers to hurt people?" Durbe continued. "Did you truly believe that she deserved the same fate as that criminal you dueled? Or do you simply believe that anyone who has a Number is a monster who deserves a fate worse than death? You do not see that the people whose souls you take have family and friends who care for them deeply! If you look past the Number, you will see a child, a sibling, a parent, a loved one, and you will understand just how many lives you have torn apart by practically killing your opponents, or are you truly that blind to the consequences of your actions?"

Kaito gritted his teeth in anger. Guilt that he had desperately tried to bury began to rise to the surface of his heart. "I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I HAVE DONE!" he roared in a fit of guilt fueled rage. "AND I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I GO TO HELL FOR THE BLOOD ON MY HANDS! I WOULD SELL MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL TO SAVE HARUTO!" Kaito then realized that in his anger he accidentally let his secret slip, and he cursed internally. Unfortunately for him, Durbe took notice of his words and continued to interrogate him.

"So that is the reason you hunt the Numbers." The Grey Barian deduced. "Who is Haruto?"

"None of your business!" Kaito shouted defensively.

"I am afraid that the moment you took Rio's soul, it became my business." Durbe argued back. "Whoever he is, you claim to want to "save him" using the power of the Numbers. I will admit that is an honorable goal, but does the end truly justify the means? What will you do when you succeed and your victim total has reached 100? Will you be able to live with yourself? Will Haruto look at you the same way, or will he see a monster in your place?"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Kaito yelled, his temper reaching its peak. "I have had enough of you prying into my business, now let's continue the duel! Since Galaxy Eyes is on the field, I can special summon **Galaxy Guardian** from my hand in defense mode." A bright light flashed next to Galaxy Eyes, and then a white extraterrestrial robot erupted out of the ground. Instead of legs, a large white sphere with green orbs decorating its surface served as the lower half of its body, and instead of hands, the robot was equipped with two gigantic white shields with bright green emeralds at their centers. It rolled around the battlefield before stopping in between Galaxy Eyes and Frozen Lady Justice. The small beady eyes on its white cylinder shaped head flashed a bright green glow, signifying that the robot was ready for battle, and practically daring the Barians to attack it.

**Galaxy Guardian: Level 8/LIGHT/Machine/0 atk/2500 def**

"Good luck trying to get rid of my dragon now because once per turn, my guardian can protect my dragon from being killed and spare me from any damage. Now since I control two LIGHT attribute monsters on my field, I can special summon Guardian of Order from my hand in attack mode!" Another mechanical warrior flew out of the skies to take its place at Kaito's side. This one resembled a glowing knight in shining armor. A large golden collar surrounded its neck and a v shaped crest decorated its face, and two jet wing shaped spikes extended out of the shoulders of its metal armor.

**Guardian of Order: Level 8/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/1200 def**

"Now I activate the spell card, Gift of the Martyr! By sacrificing Guardian of Order, I can add its attack points to my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" At the spell's command, Guardian of Order exploded into particles of light. The lifeforce of the fallen knight traveled towards Galaxy Eyes, who began to absorb the energy into the jewel at the center of its chest. The dragon roared in triumph as it could feel its strength returning to its mighty form.

**Photon Dragon Atk: 1500 + 2500 = 4000**

"Now then." Kaito continued. "It's time to take down those Over Hundred Numbers of yours, and I think I will start with yours Durbe. Frozen Lady Justice, strike down Holy Lightning Glorious Halo with FROSTBITE BLADE!" The ice woman unsheathed her broadsword and charged towards Durbe's Number in an attempt to run it through. Durbe however, was more than prepared.

"That was very foolish of you Kaito." said Durbe. "Attacking me with Justice was exactly what I wanted you to do. I activate my trap card, **Lightning Snare**! This will stop Justice's attack dead in its tracks!" Frozen Lady Justice was within striking distance of Glorious Halo, and she was just about to raise her sword to strike the killing blow, when suddenly, a glowing golden rope appeared out of thin air and consticted itself around Justice's body, rendering her unable to move.

"However, the penalty for your attack does not stop there! My snare has a second effect! By sacrificing Glorious Halo, I can take control of the Xyz Monster that you attacked with! Now Frozen Lady Justice is back where she belongs!" Glorious Halo grabbed the rope holding Justice and pulled her towards Durbe's side of the field. Then the Over Hundred Number vanished, and the bindings were removed from Justice's body. The photon glow began to dissapear and her eyes returned to normal. Her head darted around the battlefield as if she had just woken up from a trance. Then she saw Durbe and understood what he had done. She gave a small smile to the Barian, and Durbe smiled back, glad to have her out of Kaito's hands. Justice then turned back towards Kaito and her eyes narrowed into a glare of pure icy rage, displaying the same desire that Durbe had to avenge her fallen mistress. If Justice's eyes were swords, then Kaito would have been cut to ribbons.

Kaito growled at the sight of losing one of his strongest monsters, but at least he still had his dragon. "Well that's fine! You can have Justice for all I care! I will just take it back when I defeat you! You may have stopped my first attack, but you still have to deal with my dragon! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon with PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"

Misael laughed arrogantly as he witnessed his rival play right into his hands. "HAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL! Once again your aggression has lead you right into a trap! I activate the effect of Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon! By detaching one overlay unit, the effect of your Photon Dragon is negated and its attack points return to its original value! Go, TACHYON TRANSMIGRATION!" Before Photon could even prepare to attack, Tachyon suddenly transformed back into its sealed form, the upside down jeweled pyramid. Rainbow colored cosmic energy began to glow from the pyramid's jewels until the aurora completely engulfed the entire battlefield, rendering Photon helpless as its strength weakened yet again. Tachyon then transformed back into its dragon form and roared triumphantly, knowing that with Photon's power weakened, victory over its rival would be guaranteed.

**Photon Dragon Atk: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"And now your dragon is easy prey for Tachyon! Go my dragon! Destroy Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon with TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!" The dragon reared its massive head back and unleashed a purple energy blast from its gaping maw which shot across the battlefield and blew an enormous hole in Photon Dragon's chest and rocketing out of the back. Kaito could practically feel how much pain his dragon was in from the ear splitting shriek that it cried out upon being hit, but then the Photon Duelist heard something else. He barely noticed it at first, like a gentle breeze traveling on the wind. It was the whisper of a voice, a female voice that sounded like she was holding on to her last breath before dying, and unless Kaito was only hearing things, he could have sworn that the voice was coming from his dragon.

**"Brother..."**

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon then exploded into particles of light, and the force of the blast sent Kaito flying back towards the borders of the sphere field, where he was struck down by the electricity in the barrier. Waves of agony coursed through his body as the red lightning scattered around him. Not even the intense training from the Photon Mode prepared Kaito for this. This was not just pain. This was hell.

**Kaito: 2500 - 500 = 2000**

"What's wrong Kaito?" Misael taunted. "Can't handle the power of the Barian Sphere Field? We warned you that this duel would be like anything you have seen before, but you just rushed right in thinking it would be easy! Face it Kaito! You have been digging your own grave from the moment this duel began!"

"My Dragon... I... I can't believe it... You killed my Galaxy Eyes!" Kaito stuttered in disbelief. "No one has ever defeated my Galaxy Eyes before!"

"Well Kaito, there is always a first time for everything, especially when facing your betters!" Misael mocked, proud to rub his victory in.

Kaito growled in frustration. There was no way that he would allow these Barians to get the best of him again. "You haven't won yet! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Then it is my turn again! Draw card!" Durbe announced. "Now then, the only thing protecting your lifepoints is that Galaxy Guardian of yours, but now that Frozen Lady Justice is by my side, its strong defense means nothing to me. I activate the effect of Frozen Lady Justice! By detaching an overlay unit, all monsters you control that are in defense mode are automatically destroyed! ETERNAL PERMAFROST!" Justice unsheathed her sword and began spinning it in the air, whipping up a raging blizzard that thundered with the noise of high winds and snow. The glowing robot was completely defenseless against the intense cold as it was instantly frozen solid. Justice then brought her blade down on the frozen robot, shattering the ice into pieces and killing Kaito's last defense.

Kaito merely smirked at the sight of it. "Thank you. You've unknowingly given my dragon a second chance! You see, my Galaxy Guardian has a second effect. When it's destroyed, I can target one Photon or Galaxy Monster in my graveyard and special summon it, so return to the field, GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" The graveyard portal opened up on Kaito's field and an all too familiar sight rose out of it. Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon had returned with a vengeance!

"And don't forget!" Kaito reminded. "Now that my dragon is back on the field, I can use its banishing effects, so good luck attacking me now!"

Durbe' eyes narrowed as he realized that finishing Kaito off would not be as easy as he thought, but then he looked at his hand and saw one card in particular, and a plan formed in his intelligent Barian mind. He turned his head towards Misael and gave him a particular signaling look in order to communicate with him non verbally. Misael understood what his friend was trying to say and nodded back. Now all Durbe needed was for Misael to make his move.

"Very well then. I end my turn."

"Then it's time to end this duel!" Misael declared proudly. "My move, draw card! First I will activate the effect of Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, which will negate the effect of your Photon Dragon! Go, TACHYON TRANSMIGRATION!" Tachyon once again morphed back into its pyramid form and unleashed a blinding aurora of cosmic energy, rendering Photon's effects completely useless.

"And now my dragon, attack his Photon Dragon with TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!"

"You may be safe from the effect of my dragon." Kaito called out. "But my Lumenize trap card is another story! Lumenize allows me to negate your attack, and then Galaxy Eyes gains attack points equal to Tachyon's attack points!" Tachyon was just about to strike Kaito's dragon with its attack, when a shiny flash of light exploded right in its face. The dragon recoiled as the blinding light burned its eyes, forcing it to back off.

**Galaxy Eyes Atk: 3000 + 3500 = 6500**

"Hmph, Impressive." Misael scoffed. "But it will not save you from my dragon's wrath. My Tachyon Dragon has a second effect! Since you activated a card effect during the battle phase of this turn, Tachyon gains 1000 attack points, and it can attack again this turn!"

**Tachyon Dragon Atk: 3500 + 1000 = 4500**

"What good will that do?" Kaito wondered. "Attacking now would be pointless! My Dragon is still stronger than yours!"

"Not for long..." Misael responded ominously. "Oh Durbe! Would you mind providing Tachyon with some assistance?"

"With pleasure. You are done for Kaito!" Durbe yelled. " I activate the effect of Honest in my hand! By discarding it when a light attribute monster is battling, that monster gains attack equal to the attack of the monster it is battling, giving Tachyon more than enough power to kill your Photon Dragon! This duel is over!"

**Honest: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1100 atk/1900 def**

**Tachyon Dragon Atk: 4500 + 6500 = 11,000**

"No way..." Kaito whispered in complete disbelief. "No freaking way... I've lost... All my Number Hunting efforts were for nothing... Haruto... I've failed you..."

"Now let us repeat history Tachyon!" Misael announced. "Finish him off with TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!" As Kaito braced himself for the himself for the inevitable, he began to hear the voice again, and this time he was certain it was coming from his dragon.

"Brother... Please..."

The voices did not stop there, for Kaito heard another voice, this time it was coming from Tachyon. It was clearly male, but unlike Photon's voice, his was filled with raw, untamed malice, and as he prepared his attack, he spoke a single word that came in the form of a low, demonic growl.

"No."

Tachyon fired his energy blast from his mouth which struck Photon point blank in the chest, causing her to explode into particles of light. Kaito cried out in pain as he was sent flying backwards towards the barrier of the sphere field, where he was once again electrocuted by the red lightning in the force field. The agony was too much for the Photon Duelist, and as his lifepoints dropped to zero, he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**Kaito: 2000 - 4500 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Durbe and Misael**

It took a few seconds for Orbital 7 to process what just happened, for he had just witnessed the impossible. His master had actually lost a duel, and now he was down on the ground, most likely seriously injured. "MASTER KAITO!" He called out to the unconscious Photon duelist. "Oh Master, wake up! Please wake up!" Unfortunately, his cries gave no response.

"Don't worry. He'll live." Durbe reassured the panicked robot. "However, his Numbers now belong to us! It is time to claim our prize, the Numbers, along with all the souls he has stolen!" The Barian hand then rocketed out of Durbe's extended fist and entered Kaito's body, pulling out every single Number that he had collected in his Number Hunting career. Misael looked at Durbe's hand, now containing the Numbers, and his face beamed with pride as he counted how many they had obtained. "Wow! Fourteen Numbers! This has been a major victory for the Barian World tonight!" He then turned to Orbital 7 with a look of disdain on his face. "As for you, I suggest you leave, and take that pathetic worm of a human with you!" Orbital did not need to be told twice. Kaito needed medical attention immediately. Then he saw the Barian Sphere Field vanishing, which allowed Orbital to reach in and grab Kaito. Orbital immediately transformed into his glider mode and flew off into the night sky, praying that Kaito would be alright.

"KAITO!"

Durbe and Misael looked towards the source of the voice, and they saw Yuma burst out of the door to the roof with Astral floating right behind him. He was just in time to see Kaito's limp form fly away into the night. Yuma turned towards Durbe and Misael with an angry look on his face, taking one look at their alien forms and automatically deducing that these were the two Barians that created the sphere field, and proceeded to bombard them with questions. "What did you to do to him? What are you Barians up to? What's going... What?"

Yuma's angry interrogation turned to shock as he and Astral witnessed the bodies of their two foes begin to glow. With the Barian Sphere Field gone, the two Barians reverted back into their human forms, one in particular was a face that Yuma instantly recognized. It took a few minutes for the shock to wear off before Yuma found his voice again.

"D-Durbe? It can't be... You're a..."

"Correct Yuma." Durbe interrupted. "I am a Barian. It is quite inconvenient that you would catch me like that and blow my cover, but that is of little concern to me now that I have what I came for."

"So it was you all along! You were the one who brainwashed Cat!" Yuma deduced in an angry accusation, pointing his finger at Durbe for emphasis.

"Actually," Durbe corrected. "That was one of my associates who recruited her to fight for us, but I did give the order. We needed soldiers so that we could collect the Numbers faster than you and your little blue friend could, thereby granting us the upper hand in this war."

Now it was Astral's turn to be surprised. "You can see me?"

"Oh don't be so shocked, Astral." Misael answered sarcastically. "Your little invisibility trick only works on humans, so I guess it's quite convenient for us that we're not human!"

"Besides, Yuma." Durbe continued. "You should actually be thanking us, not lashing out in such a hostile manner. We took the liberty of defeating Kaito for you, and thanks to our efforts in recovering the Numbers he stole, his victims will have their souls back, including Rio.

Yuma's eyes perked up at the mention of Rio's name, and he now understood why Rio had the Rank Up Magic Barians Force card in her deck. "So that's why you've been spending so much time around Rio! You brainwashed her too just like Cat!"

"Watch where you throw your accusations Yuma." Durbe responded in an angrier tone. "I have done nothing to her. She joined our cause by her own free will."

"Well I don't know what lies you told her to get her to join you, but once she hears the truth, she will avoid you like the plague." Yuma barked back.

"I have not lied to her at all." Durbe explained. "I merely told her my point of view on the war that we fight. There is no good or evil in war, Yuma, just two sides fighting to stay alive. The Astral World and the Barian World were never meant to coexist. Both worlds are dying, and if the destruction of one world is what it takes to save the other, then so be it. As for Rio, she has chosen her side in this war, just as you have chosen yours, and once the two of you realize that you are fighting on opposite sides, I doubt you will want to remain friends with her."

"So I suggest you heed our little warning Yuma Tsukumo." Misael finished. "Seeing as you could not even defeat that pathetic worm, Kaito, what chance do you have against us? Stay out of our way Yuma, or perish along with the Astral World!" With that, the two Barians teleported away, leaving Yuma and Astral speechless and scared. Yuma realized that Misael had made a very valid point. If they defeated Kaito so easily, then how could he even stand a chance against them?

* * *

Returning to Rio's room in the hospital, the two Barians basked in their triumph and success. Now they only had one part of the mission left to complete, returning the souls back into the bodies of Kaito's victims. Durbe gave Misael eleven of the Numbers that they had acquired from Kaito, keeping Numbers 52, 19, and 21 for himself since he intended to give them back to Rio.

"Now for the difficult part Misael." Durbe explained. "I need you to go to the rooms of all the other soulless patients in the hospital. I will take care of Rio. You remember what we discussed on how we were going to do this, right? The souls of the duelists are attached to the Number cards, so all they need is a little push to remove them from the Number, and a bridge to guide them back to their bodies. Our Barian power can provide both. All you need to do is hold the Number card in close proximity of its original holder, and your Barian energy will be able to guide the soul back to where it belongs. Understood?"

Misael snorted in response, disgusted by the fact that his superior was ordering him to help these humans. "Is this really necessary Durbe? Merag is the only one we need to revive. Does it really matter whether these humans ever wake up or not?"

Durbe glared at the Tachyon duelist. "Misael, I am way too exhausted to argue tonight. JUST! DO IT!"

Misael raised his hands up in defeat. "Fine." He muttered, and he left Rio's room to find the other soulless patients, leaving Durbe to tend to his fallen queen. Durbe held up Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice and hovered the card over her torso. Praying to every higher power he could think of that it would work, he activated his Barian powers and focused all of his energy and strength into the card. The card began to glow, and a string of red Barian energy traveled out of the card and entered Rio's chest. A small glowing ball of light emerged out of the card and slowly followed the energy string until it reached Rio's chest and entered her body. Durbe retracted the energy string and waited for his work to take effect. Seconds past, but each second felt like an hour, and with each passing second, Durbe began to doubt that she would wake up.

Then, his prayers were finally answered. A loud gasp came out of Rio's mouth, and her eyes began to open. Color returned to her face and body, and her hair transformed from sickly grey back into its majestic blue. The newly revived Rio looked to the left of her bed and saw Durbe standing over her, and she was surprised to see that he had tears in his eyes.

"Durbe?" She whispered, still disoriented. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Don't worry about me Rio." Durbe whispered back, allowing his tears to cascade down his face. "I'm crying because I'm overjoyed to see you alive again."

After hearing Durbe's words, Rio's mind became more aware and active as the events of the previous day came back to her. Kaito defeated her in a duel and took her soul, so if she was alive now, then that could only mean...

"You dueled Kaito didn't you?"

Durbe nodded, and that was all Rio needed as conformation. In a split second, Rio rocketed out of her bed and slapped Durbe in the face. The Barian recoiled backward and clutched his cheek where her hand struck him, more surprised than hurt.

"What were you thinking?" she shrieked hysterically. "You could have gotten your soul stolen too, and then where would you be? Do you realize that you risked throwing your entire life away and jeopardizing everything you ever fought for? Why would you do something so reckless?"

Durbe frowned and lowered his head, and seeing that her lashing out had greatly affected him, Rio's expression softened into a look of regret.

"I'm sorry. I know I sound ungrateful but... I just don't want people to risk their own lives for me. It just kills me on the inside when people get hurt because of me. I've already lost my parents, and I almost lost my brother to that bastard, IV. I don't want to lose you too. Just promise me that you won't do something like that ever again."

"I'm afraid that is a promise that I cannot keep." Durbe muttered. "I... I care about you too much to just sit by and let harm come to you."

Rio's head perked up at his words and an intense blush spread across her face. "You... what?"

"Rio I..." Realizing what he had just said to her, Durbe froze up and a blush of his own appeared on his cheeks. Waves upon waves of nerves coursed throughout his body, but he regained his focus and shrugged them off. He had to say it. Risk of rejection be damned, he needed to say it now. "Mera... er, Rio!" He corrected himself. "Rio I... I know our time together has been short, but in that time, I have developed..." More nerves, he clenched his fists and his blush deepened as he forced the last words out of his mouth. "Feelings for you..."

Time seemed to slow down to a grinding halt as Rio's baffled mind took in what Durbe had just confessed to her. "W-W-What?"

"I'm sorry." Durbe quickly blurted out, turning his face away from her. "I know it is not my place to say things like that, and I don't really deserve someone like you, but I have to tell you the truth. It destroyed me when I saw Kaito take your soul. Even if I kept on living my life, a life without you would be too empty to enjoy at all. I know that..."

"Stop!" Rio interrupted. "First of all, I don't know where "It's not my place," and "You don't deserve me" came from. Just because what you're saying makes you nervous, doesn't mean you should lower your own self esteem. She paused for a moment, her blush growing redder. "Second of all, I should be the one apologizing. The reason we got into this mess is because we promised that we would take Kaito down together, and I broke it. I wanted to protect you from him, to keep you safe, just like you wanted to keep me safe. I didn't know why I did something like that back then, but now I think I do." She looked up directly into the eyes of the man who gave her soul back to her, pouring every amount of sincerity into her next choice of words. "You do deserve me Durbe because I feel the same way about you." Her face grew closer and closer to his, her voice becoming a soothing whisper. "And you definitely deserve this..."

"Deserve wha- mmmph!" The next thing Durbe knew, Rio's lips smashed against his in a deep and passionate kiss. His eyes widened as the desire he always wanted was actually occurring before his eyes, but the shock soon wore off and was replaced with bliss and joy as he closed his eyes, allowed the kiss to envelop his mouth, and he began to kiss back. He half expected Nasch to walk in on them and tear his throat open for making out with his sister, but even if that did happen, he would not care in the slightest. He would allow nothing to interrupt what was without a doubt the happiest moment of his life. To hell with the war for the Numbers. SHE was the most important thing in his life, and as he basked in the joy of the moment, he silently wished that he could make this moment last forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from the hospital, a snake slithered through the alleyways of the city, a sleeper cell that would lie dormant until it found its target. Only then would it strike. The lone figure darted around the dark alleys, continuing his search. The man in question seemed harmless enough, but a close look at his face would reveal that something was definitely wrong with him. It was his eyes, which radiated with squirrely nervousness and were bloodshot from going days without any sleep. How could he sleep when the voice in his head would not allow it? Even if he wanted to refuse its commands, the man's body continued to move forward, and as the host of the parasite continued his search, the voice continued to muse over its desire to find its prey.

"Where are you Astral? I know you are out there somewhere. I can sense your presence. You cannot hide forever, and when I find you, you will die at the hands of the strongest Number!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Galaxy Guardian: Level 8/LIGHT/Machine/0 atk/2500 def**

Effect: If you control a Level 5 or higher Photon or Galaxy Monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a Photon or Galaxy Monster you control, other than this card, would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed and you take no battle damage from that battle. When this card is destroyed, by battle or by card effect, and sent to the graveyard, you can target one Photon or Galaxy Monster in your graveyard, except Galaxy Guardian, and special summon it.

**Photon Overlay Draw: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control at least one LIGHT monster and you have 2 or less cards in your hand, draw one card for every Xyz Monster on the field. You cannot special summon monsters from the extra deck during the turn you activate this card. If you drew more than 2 cards with this effect, you take 1500 damage.

**Lightning Snare: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when a LIGHT Xyz Monster is attacked by an Xyz Monster your opponent controls. Negate the attack. Then you can tribute one LIGHT Xyz Monster you control, and if you do, take control of one Xyz Monster your opponent controls.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Gee, I wonder who that guy at the end was?**

**You guessed it. Next Chapter is going to feature Number 96: Black Mist, and based on what I plan to do with him in this story, his role is going to be much larger and he is going to be ten times nastier a villain than he was in canon! (Evil laugh)**

**I also hope you guys enjoyed that confession and first kiss between Durbe and Rio. I spent such a freaking long time wondering how I was going to get it right, and I was worried that this might be too early for a confession, but I think that this is an appropriate time for Durbe to say what he has always wanted to say. Honestly, that confession scene was by far the most difficult part of writing this story.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, it definitely matters to me, and I would very much like to hear it, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome Back My Readers! For those of you who remembered my warning and obvious foreshadowing last chapter, this part of the story is going to be a big one! So let us give a warm welcome for Number 96! He will most likely give you guys another reason to want to murder me based on the evil things I plan to have him do, and I will regret none of it! (Evil Laugh)**

**Just a heads up about the duel in this chapter, Number 96 is not going to be borrowing Yuma's deck like he did in his canon debut. Instead he is going to be using his Malicevorous cards, an archetype that I really wanted to see get more support other than just the Fork, Knife, and Spoon Trio.**

**I don't own Zexal. If I did, then Number 96 would have had a much larger role in the main plot than in canon. He was killed off way too early, and he should have lasted until the very end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Strongest Number

On the rooftops of Heartland City, a duel to the death was taking place. Or at least, that was what Yuma Tsukumo's latest opponent legitimately believed. Toshiro, at least he thought that was his name, for he could barely remember it, didn't even want to know what the voice in his head would do to him if he botched the plan in any way, shape or form. After weeks of psychological torture at the hands of the Number in his deck, he was overjoyed that he had finally found who the voice was looking for, the human host of the being that was known as Astral. Now all he needed to do was allow the duel to play out in the way that the voice wanted.

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Yuma: 4000 Lifepoints**

**Toshiro: 2400 Lifepoints**

**Yuma's Field: **

**Number 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/2000 def**

**Toshiro's Field:**

**Three Giant Germs: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/1000 atk/100 def**

**Toshiro's Turn:**

"My turn. Draw card." Toshiro spoke out in a monotone. "I overlay my three Giant Germs! With these 3 Level 2 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 96: BLACK MIST!"

The germs disappeared into the gold overlay network, and in their place rose a strange black ball of slime. The mass began to bubble and bounce until it grew into a semi humanoid shape. It sprouted flabby arms from its sides, and a yellow, toothless mouth formed on the spineless extension of its body that was supposed to be its face. Instead of eyes, the Number 96 rested on its forehead, glowing a dim purple color. The sight of the new Number and its bizarre appearance immediately threw everyone into confusion, including Kotori, who was watching the duel from the sidelines. Absolutely nothing about this Number resembled anything strong or even threatening. It looked completely harmless, almost pathetic, as if its form was about to give way and melt back into a puddle of black slime.

**Number 96 Black Mist: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/100 atk/1000 def**

"He went to all that trouble to summon a monster with only 100 attack points? What's this guy up to?" Kotori wondered.

"Turn end." Toshiro droned.

Yuma stared at the new monster with a feeling of nervousness creeping around in his mind. There was something off about that Number, but he could not place his finger on what it was. He decided to consult a second opinion. "Well Astral, what do you think we should do?" he asked.

"I am not sure." Astral replied, equally concerned. "But I can assume this. If our opponent is so confident to leave a Number monster with only 100 attack points completely unprotected, then that monster most likely has a very powerful effect, one that could turn the duel back into his favor."

Astral's words gave Yuma an idea. "So all we need to do is take away his effect, and that Number won't stand a chance!" He beamed with pride, now confident that he could easily win this duel on his next turn. "Kattobingu Daze Ore! Draw Card! First I will summon Gogogo Giant in attack mode!" The earth began to rumble as a colossal maroon colored robot erupted out of the ground. It stomped its massive legs firmly into the ground and raised its enormous arms into the air in a frightening display of intimidation.

**Gogogo Giant: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/2000 atk/0 def**

"But this Giant doesn't like to be alone." Yuma explained. "When Giant is summoned to the field, I can revive Gogogo Golem from my graveyard in defense mode, as long as Giant plays defense as well." The giant got down on one knee, entering a defensive posture, and then the purple graveyard portal opened next to it, revealing Yuma's signature blue and green robotic shock trooper, who also entered a defensive stance.

**Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 atk/1500 def**

"Oh, but I'm not done summoning monsters. You see, when I special summon a Gogogo Monster from my graveyard, Gogogo Gigas is also special summoned from my graveyard!" The graveyard portal opened up again, and a third robot appeared to join the other two in battle, this one having yellow blocks make up its body and steel girders serve as its arms and legs.

**Gogogo Gigas: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/0 atk/2200 def**

"Now with these 3 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 16: RULER OF COLOR - SHOCK MASTER!"

Yuma's three Gogogo Monsters disappeared into the overlay network and the Number's sealed form, a pink prismatic cube, took their place. The cube broke apart into pieces, and each individual piece began to reform into different parts of the monster until its body was completely assembled. The monster had taken the form of an extremely bizarre looking pink machine. It's shape somewhat resembled a futuristic hovercraft with two diamond shaped apparatuses extending outward from its sides to serve as its wings, and its head resembled that of a mechanical triceratops with orange insect like eyes and a small human mask glued to its snout. A blue sixteen glowed brightly on its abdomen, and blue lightning crackled across its entire body, granting the monster the power of ten electrical storms put together.

**Number 16 Ruler of Color - Shock Master: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2300 atk/1600 def**

"And now that he's on the field, Shock Master's shocking effect will take that Number of yours down! By detaching an overlay unit, I can declare one type of card effect, and until the end of your next turn, you won't be able to activate that type of card. I say that you can't use monster effects, so whatever effects your Number has are useless now!" Shock Master proceeded to absorb one of its overlay units into its mask, and then the mechanical pink creature fired a spine at Black Mist, piercing its slimy body and coating it in blue electricity.

"Now go, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope! Attack Number 96 with RISING SUN SLASH!" Upon command, Yuma's ace Number charged towards the slime monster with his blades armed and dangerous. The golden warrior sliced through the dark Number with ease, dismembering its amorphous body and causing it to explode into pieces. Toshiro was sent flying backwards from the force of the attack, and he fell to the ground, knocked unconscious.

**Toshiro: 2400 - 2400 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma**

Yuma's friends cheered at the sight of yet another victory in the war for the Numbers, and Yuma started dancing in celebration of his victory. Meanwhile, Astral extended his hand in order to absorb the Number from Toshiro's body. It seemed like just another routine Number collection, until the Number's memory entered Astral's mind. In his vision, he saw the entire planet Earth being engulfed in glowing purple energy and then...

Exploding?

Astral began to shudder at the sight of such a traumatic vision, unable to comprehend what he just witnessed, and once again he was left with more questions than answers. However, he did not have any time to ponder what the vision could possibly mean, for the host of Number 96 had recovered from the attack and got back up.

Toshiro looked around in a daze and then stared at Yuma with horrified eyes. He raised a quivering hand and pointed his finger at the boy, who took notice of him and stopped dancing in order to look back at him.

"Y-Y-You! You have it now don't you! The darkness is with you now!"

Yuma tried to reassure the terrified man that everything was fine now. " Don't worry! You can rest easy, sir. The Number Card is gone. You're safe now!"

Unfortunately, that only seemed to make things worse. Toshiro began to shudder violently, his grey eyes twitching with mental instability, and he started to utter a strange sound. Yuma couldn't tell whether he was laughing or crying, but it was obvious that this man's mental stability was long gone.

"No, no, no, no, no! You don't understand! I'm not safe at all! It will never leave! The darkness will never leave! I can still feel it inside me!" His head darted from side to side as if to check to see if the Number that he apparently feared was behind him. "He calls to me! He sings to me! He wants me to hurt people, but I don't want to, so he hurts me! Clawing, biting, scratching, and whispering in my ears!" Yuma and Kotori took a few steps back, growing quite disturbed by this man's behavior. Tears were streaming down Toshiro's face, and it was now very clear that he was crying. The broken man took a few steps back and began to move dangerously close to the edge of the roof, much to Yuma's alarm, who called out for him to stop.

"Woah! Woah! Now hang on there! Don't do anything that you might regret! Just calm down and back away from the ledge! We can get you help! I promise!"

"You can't help me!" Toshiro whimpered. "The darkness has already consumed me, and it will consume you too!" He looked behind him, gazing downward towards the five story drop, and then he looked back at Yuma with a final cryptic message. "The darkness will consume us all." Yuma saw him move another step back, his foot dangling off the edge of the building, and he and Kotori ran as fast as they could to stop him.

"NO!" Yuma shouted, but it was too late. The poor man had already fallen over the edge. The two teenagers ran to the area where he had fallen and watched in horror as Toshiro tumbled down the five story drop, hitting the ground with a bone shattering splat. Yuma gazed down at the ground below him, traumatized at what he just witnessed. After a few seconds of staring at the dead body, Kotori couldn't bear to look any longer and buried her face into Yuma's chest, and the boy instinctively wrapped his arm around her neck for support. A profound silence engulfed the atmosphere of the rooftops, but for just a fraction of a second, Yuma could have sworn that he heard the twisted sound of laughter coming from his extra deck.

* * *

The next day, Yuma could not focus at all during his classes at school. How could he when he had just witnessed a suicide the day before? How could a Number cause so much trauma to a host that it would lead to the host doing something like that even after being freed of its possession? Wasn't the host supposed to lose all memory of his time being possessed? How was Number 96 different from the other Numbers? Yuma wanted to ask Astral all these questions, but strangely, he had not seen his floating friend since yesterday, and to make things even more stressful, the World Duel Carnival was tomorrow.

There was no doubt in Yuma's mind that both Kaito and the Barians were going to take advantage of the tournament to collect all the Numbers, and that would mean that Yuma would have no choice but to duel them again, and he dreaded what he knew would happen if he were to lose, the end of Astral's life and possibly his own. Luckily, Kotori was there with him, and if there was one person that Yuma could think of whom he could trust with anything, it was Kotori. A faint blush crept across Yuma's cheeks as he thought about the girl walking beside him, but his blissful thoughts were interrupted by the sight of another problem that he had to deal with, Rio Kamishiro.

When Rio made a miraculous recovery from her soulless coma, everyone was overjoyed and celebrated Rio's return to the world. Yuma however, kept his distance from her, for his mind was shrouded in suspicion based on what Durbe had told him about her. Yuma knew the real reason of how Rio got her soul back, and if the Barians were truly willing to go out of their way to help her, then maybe Durbe was right. Maybe she really did join them out of her own free will, and if that was the case, it would take a great deal of convincing from Yuma to get her to see that she was on the wrong side, and that the Barians were the villains that Yuma and Astral believed them to be. Summoning his courage, he approached the bluenette with Kotori following behind, wondering what was going on. Upon seeing Yuma, Rio quickly took notice of the less than cheerful look on his face.

"Oh Hi Yuma!" She greeted him. "What's going on? Is something bothering you?"

"Actually, yes Rio." Yuma confirmed. "There is something bothering me. May I talk with you in private?"

"Sure, Yuma." Rio responded, feeling slightly worried that one of the most easy going and friendly people she knew was suddenly so serious.

Kotori raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yuma, what's going on? Are you and Rio..."

"NO! NO! GOOD LORD, NO!" Yuma cried out in embarrassment. "It's nothing like that, Kotori, it's... um..." He got close to her face and whispered in her ear. "Numbers".

"Oh, that!" Kotori whispered back. "Got it."

Yuma then left Kotori and moved a few feet away from her to a secluded area of the school grounds to speak with Rio.

"Well, what's up?" Rio asked.

"The Rank Up Magic Barians Force card that you have in your deck, that's what's up!" Yuma answered in a blunt, accusatory tone.

Rio's eyes narrowed at the mention of those words, hostility and suspicion burning within them. "How long have you known?"

"Since you dueled Kaito." Yuma replied. "I also know that your little friend, Durbe, is actually a Barian. Did he tell you that, or has he been keeping secrets from you?"

Yuma's continued accusations only made Rio angrier, especially now that Durbe was involved. "Ok, first of all, there are no secrets between Durbe and I! I have always known who he really is! Second of all, I think you should be rather grateful to him for saving my life, or would you rather I still be in the hospital without my soul?"

"Well, yeah. I'm glad you have your soul back, but haven't you considered why the Barians gave you that card in the first place?" Yuma argued back. "Durbe is not who he says he is, Rio, and he only wants to use you as a soldier so that he can destroy The Astral World! The only reason he dueled to get your soul back was to get your Numbers back from Kaito! He doesn't care about you as a person! He..."

SLAP!

Rio could no longer handle the slander of the man whom she owed her life to. She lost her temper and lashed out at Yuma, slapping him so hard that he was knocked completely off his feet. It even tore off The Emperor's Key from the rope on Yuma's neck, and the pendant landed a few feet away from him as the boy crashed to the ground. Yuma clutched his right cheek in pain, surprised that Rio would react so violently, but the angry girl wasn't done with him yet. She knelt down and gripped the collar of his shirt, her rage filled eyes inches from his own.

"Now you listen to me right now Yuma. Don't you EVER say that about my bo... er... friend! He has done more for me than anyone has ever even bothered to!"

"But Rio!" Yuma protested. "He's a Barian! The Barians are the enemy! They want to take the Numbers for themselves and destroy the Astral World, and they are using you to do it!"

Rio raised her hands in the air, only getting angrier with each word that Yuma said to her. "Unbelieveable! Unbelieveable! Do you even hear yourself now? I have to wonder who is using who, Yuma! Maybe you should be confronting Astral about that topic instead of me!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuma asked defensively. He tensed up at the mention of Astral, not liking where Rio was taking this argument.

"Haven't you ever considered that maybe Astral doesn't have amnesia? You said that he wants the Numbers because he needs them to restore his memory, but what if that's not the real reason? What if he's lying to you? I wouldn't make such a biased judgement of one side until you know both sides of the story, and from what I've heard, Astral may not be the heroic guardian angel that you believe him to be!"

Yuma was completely baffled by these accusations. "Don't say that, Rio! Astral would never lie to me! He's my friend!"

"Well then..." Rio continued, her icy voice growing dangerously low. "If you are going to place your faith in someone just because he is your friend, then you have no right to judge me because that is exactly what I am doing with Durbe, and if you can't see how much of a hypocrite you are being, then maybe..." She paused for a moment. A twinge of sadness entered her heart as she felt that she might regret the decision she was about to make. "Maybe... Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" Unable to even look at Yuma anymore, she turned from him and began to walk away.

Yuma couldn't believe what he had just heard. If there was one thing that could break his heart with ease, it was the thought of losing a friend. He thought back to his encounter with Durbe and Misael as the Barian's warning echoed in his mind, realizing that what Durbe said to him was coming true.

_"She has chosen her side in this war, just as you have chosen yours, and once the two of you realize that you are fighting on opposite sides, I doubt you will want to remain friends with her."_

"Rio, no!" Yuma called out to her, his tone of voice reflecting how much her decision hurt his feelings. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do, Yuma!" Rio snapped back as she continued to walk away, not even bothering to look back. She wasn't going to cry. Not this time. Instead, she buried her sadness and regret under thick layers of ice that enveloped her heart. "You clearly trust Astral more than you trust me, and since Astral is the enemy of the side that I've chosen, then..."

No crying. No crying.

"Then I guess you're my enemy too!" She broke off into a run, making sure to cover as much distance from Yuma as possible. There was no turning back now.

Kotori, who had rushed over towards them after witnessing the slap from afar, not knowing all the details of what had just occurred, called out for Rio to stop,"Rio, wait! What happened? Rio!", but Rio was already far out of earshot. She then saw Yuma's key lying on the ground and picked it up, intending to give it back to Yuma once she helped him get back on his feet. She approached her friend, hoping to get some answers to what she missed.

"What was that all about?" She asked. "And why the heck did she slap you?"

"It's a long story." said Yuma. "You see, she... What?" Before Yuma could explain, his deck box began to ooze a thick black coat of slime. Kotori backed away at the horrific sight as the slime poured out of Yuma's deck and began to take shape until it revealed a bound and discolored Astral. The alien's skin was now an inky shade of black, and his body was now completely immobilized with strange grotesque tentacles pumping more of the putrid slime into his limbs and face. Yuma tried to move away, but the tentacles would not allow him the chance to escape. They wrapped around Yuma's legs and left arm, constricting them tightly like evil black snakes. Yuma struggled to break free, but that only tightened the grip of the tentacles.

"What the... Astral? What's going on?" Yuma cried out to his friend.

"It is... Number 96... It is... trying to take control of me..." Astral forced the words out of his mouth, for his forced imprisonment had drained so much of his energy, that he was barely able to speak at all. He could practically feel himself slipping away as the corrupted Number Monster fought to possess him.

"Y-Y-Yuma... Listen to me!" Astral called out, knowing that he had little time left. "It... wants the rest of the Numbers! You cannot let it have the Numbers! You must... give them... to... Kotori..."

Yuma understood, and with his right arm still free, he removed his deck box from the holster on his belt and tossed it with all his might towards Kotori, who caught it in her hands. Yuma looked back at Astral to inform him that the Numbers were now safe, only to gasp at what he saw. He could now tell that the being standing in front of him was no longer Astral, but an evil doppelganger masquerading in his place. His skin was now completely jet black from head to toe. Red, arrow shaped markings adorned his grinning face, and his right eye was an even darker shade of black than his skin, while his other eye reflected the same gold color of the real Astral. Yuma took one look into the black eye of the dark doppelganger and shuddered with fear, for he now knew what it meant to stare into the face of pure evil.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh, I am so glad that you dropped your key, Yuma!" The fake Astral gloated. "Doing so has given me the oppurtunity to escape and take the revenge that I have been waiting for! From now on, there is going to be a little role reversal between your friend Astral and myself. Now, I will be the one in control, and he will spend the rest of his days trapped inside me! It is quite fitting that he meets his end this way! The Strongest Number bows to no one!" The demon turned towards Kotori and smiled wickedly, sizing up his next victim and eyeing his target, Yuma's deck box, which contained the remainder of the Numbers.

"And now to take back those Number Cards!" He declared. His right arm rocketed forward towards Kotori, who braced for the inevitable impact, but surprisingly, the arm never reached her. As if by magic, a transparent barrier materialized in front of her, blocking the demon's hand, which smashed into the barrier and melted into a puddle of black slime. Number 96 retracted his hand and reformed it. His face twisted into anger due to his prize being tantalizingly out of reach.

"Damn Key." He growled**.** "Even when he is out of commision, Astral still finds a way to keep meddling. No matter, I have other ways of getting what I want. You there, it's Kotori, isn't it? If you want Yuma to walk away alive, then I suggest you hand over those Number Cards! The clock is ticking, for every second that you don't comply, I will continue to put the squeeze on your friend. For every ten seconds that I do not get what I want, I will start breaking bones. Try to run, and I will break his neck! Your choice!"

"Kotori!" Yuma cried. "Listen to me! He can't get those Numbers under any circumstances! You have to run and leave me behind! Don't worry about me, just go!"

Kotori's legs trembled underneath her, and her hands began to violently shake. She had never felt this helpless in her life, and now Yuma was going to die at the hands of some demonic Astral lookalike. _"I can't just leave Yuma to die."_ She thought. "_Not after all we've been through. What do I do? What do I do?"_

As if to answer her own question, her heart began to beat faster. A surge of adrenaline pumped into her body and her eyes lit up with the fires of determination and courage. _"NO! I'm not running away, not while Yuma needs me! I won't just stand by on the sidelines and let Yuma shoulder all of his burdens! I should be fighting at Yuma's side until the end of his days, and if I have anything to say about it, his end will not be today! If that faker wants these Numbers, he is going to have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers! Hang on Yuma! I'm going to get you back, or die trying!"_ She quickly came up with a plan. She knew that Number 96 had the upper hand, so she would just have to trick him into dropping his guard.

"Hey, tall, dark, and scary!" she shouted, pointing her finger at him in a challenging manner. "I thought you said you were The Strongest Number! If you are as strong as you claim, then why do you have to resort to hiding behind a hostage to get what you want? Is the big, bad, Number 96 actually afraid to get his hands dirty?"

Number 96's black eye began to rapidly twitch, his temper on the verge of completely snapping. He could not believe what he had just heard. This pathetic human female had the gall to actually insult him. "Are you... calling me a coward?"

Kotori smiled. He had taken the bait. Now all she needed to do was reel him in with even more button pushing insults. "Maybe I am! But then again, who am I? I'm just a weak little girl standing up to the mighty Number 96! If you want these Numbers so bad, then why don't you duel me for them! You win, I hand them over! You lose, and Yuma goes free!"

An eerie smile crept across the dark doppelganger's face. This girl had spirit, and he enjoyed a victim with spirit. It would make his victory all the more satisfying should he be granted the opportunity to break her. "A duel? What an interesting proposition. I accept your challenge! I suppose it would be nice to have a bit of entertainment before I claim what is rightfully mine! I hope you enjoy this duel while you can, my dear! You most certainly won't enjoy it once you realize that you just dug your own grave! NOW LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Kotori: 4000**

**Number 96: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Alright, Misty! I'm going first, so I draw!" Kotori announced. "First I activate the spell card, **Storm Nest**! By banishing a wind attribute monster from my hand, I can special summon two Storm Hatchling Tokens to the field, but this strategy comes with a little twist! Since the monster I banished was **Storm Warrior - Finch Ninja**, you take 800 points of damage!" A gust of wind began to billow across the battlefield, and two green eggs materialized in front of Kotori. which began to hatch, revealing two baby birds, but that was the least of Number 96's problems. Immediately after the summoning of the two tokens, a shadowy figure materialized out of thin air and jumped from left to right across the battlefield, faster than a blur. Number 96's eyes darted around the field in search of the mystery monster until he finally pinpointed its location, right behind him. The monster leaped into the air, revealing itself as a tiny brown bird in a green ninja suit. The ninja bird pulled out a large shuriken from its robes and threw it at The Dark Number, who winced in pain as it stabbed his slimy skin.

**Number 96: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

**Storm Hatchling Tokens: Level 1/WIND/Winged-Beast/0 atk/0 def**

**Storm Warrior - Finch Ninja: Level 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/800 atk/800 def**

The doppelganger growled at Kotori, finding it difficult to comprehend that he had actually been damaged this early in the duel. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh no, Misty." Kotori retorted. "You will pay! You'll pay for even thinking about hurting Yuma! Now I sacrifice my two Hatchling tokens in order to summon my favorite monster, the divine spirit of the north wind and king of the skies himelf! I SUMMON SIMORGH, BIRD OF DIVINITY!"

The two tokens exploded into particles of light, giving rise to an enormous tornado that billowed across the battlefield. The winds receded, revealing an enormous green bird of prey standing proud and tall. It easily measured as tall as three men, and its feathers were an emerald shade of green with completely transparent wings, almost like a ghost. Four golden, reptilian tails waved behind it, and a large red king's crown rested on its head, solidifying its status as a figure of avian royalty. The massive bird opened its large curved beak, spread its gigantic wings, and shrieked a loud battle cry that echoed for miles. Yuma smiled at the sight of the majestic green eagle. He remembered buying that card for Kotori with his own money on the day when she finally decided to become a duelist, and the memory of how happy she was at the sight of the gift filled his heart with nostalgic joy. He knew that with Simorgh on the field, Kotori was now a force to be reckoned with, for her most treasured card had earned her quite a few victories in the past.

**Simorgh, Bird of Divinity: Level 7/WIND/Winged-Beast/2700 atk/1000 def**

"Ah yes, Simorgh. I have heard of that card before. It is indeed very powerful, but it has not nearly reached its true potential. Such a shame that you are fighting on the wrong side, my dear. With my help, you and your monster can become much more powerful."

"Not interested!" Kotori snapped, disgusted that this demon would try to tempt her. "Now in case you try anything funny, I will equip Simorgh with Mist Body, which will prevent Simorgh from being destroyed by battle. I now set one card face down and end my turn, and now that my turn is over, Simorgh's effect kicks in. During each of our end phases, we both take 1000 points of damage, but the damage is reduced by 500 for each spell or trap we have. Since I have 2 cards in my spell and trap zone, I'm safe. You however, are definitely not, so let him have it Simorgh! Take him out with DIVINE WIND!" The master of the skies flapped its massive wings, conjuring up a violent hurricane. Kotori was safe from the storm, but Number 96 was battered by the bone breaking winds, each gust slamming into his body with the force of a rampaging elephant. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain.

**Number 96: 3200 - 1000 = 2200**

The Astral impostor got back up, chuckling at his mistake of believing that Kotori would be easy prey. "I must admit I underestimated you, Kotori. I thought you'd be pathetic and weak, but clearly you have proven otherwise. You are a very strong duelist, but you cannot hope to match my power, now let me show you why! I draw!"

"Now I think its time to regain those lifepoints you stole from me. First I will activate Spell Absorption! Now I gain 500 lifepoints each time a spell card is activated. Next I will play Allure of Darkness, which lets me draw 2 cards from my deck, so long as I banish a dark attribute monster from my hand!"

Number 96 drew his cards, banishing a Mystic Tomato for the cost, and his wicked smile grew as he felt the healing effects of Spell Absorption take hold.

**Number 96: 2200 + 500 = 2700**

Kotori's eyes narrowed upon witnessing her opponent's strategy. "Well that's fine! If your lifepoints go back up, then I'll just knock them back down!"

"That's the spirit, Kotori! Kick his ass!" Yuma called out to her. "Kattobingu Daze Mmmmph!" His catchphrase was suddenly interrupted and muffled by Number 96's tentacles wrapping around his mouth, rendering him unable to speak.

"That's enough out of you, Yuma!" scolded Number 96. "I'm afraid that you won't get the opportunity to even touch my lifepoints again, my dear. Now on with my move! I shall activate the field spell, Malicevorous Kitchen!" The terrain of the battlefield began to warp into a much more demonic setting. The two duelists were now stuck in what looked like a twisted cross between a kitchen and a torture chamber. A large cooking pot with a skull decorated on its side appeared next to Number 96, and a roaring fire burned underneath it, causing it to bubble and sizzle. Kotori didn't even want to know what was cooking in that pot, but she had a feeling that whatever it was, it was still alive.

"Tonight we dine in hell, ladies and gentlemen, and you, Kotori Mizuki, are the main course!"

**Number 96: 2700 + 500 = 3200**

"Now for the effects of my field spell. Once per turn, I can either add a Malicevorous Monster from my deck to my hand, or send one from my deck to the graveyard. I think I'll choose to send **Malicevorous Chopsticks** from my deck to the graveyard." The cooking pot opened up, and a small black gremlin holding a pair of chopsticks in its hands fell from the sky and into the pot, screaming as it was boiled alive.

**Malicevorous Chopsticks: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/200 atk/300 def**

"Next, I will activate the effect of Chopsticks. Since I have no monsters on the field, and you do, I can banish Chopsticks from my graveyard in order to special summon Malicevorous Knife and Malicevorous Fork from my deck!" The cooking pot opened up again, and two more gremlins jumped out of it and landed in front of Number 96, ready for battle. They twirled their weapons in the air like bo staffs, and pointed them at Kotori in a threatening stance, as if the gremlins expected to be taken seriously with kitchen utensils as their weapons of choice.

**Malicevorous Fork: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/400 atk/400 def**

**Malicevorous Knife: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/600 atk/100 def**

"Now for the third member of our little dinner party!" Number 96 narrated. "I summon Malicevorous Spoon to the field in attack mode!" A third black gremlin jumped out of the cooking pot and landed next to its brothers. This one wielded a spoon as its weapon of choice, and once again tried to look as menacing as possible despite its small size and ridiculous decision to use a spoon as a weapon.

**Malicevorous Spoon: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/100 atk/500 def**

"Now with these 3 Level 2 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network in order to bring forth an alternate form of myself! A demon from the pitch black darkness that devours everything in its path! Gaze upon its form and learn what fear truly means, for it will be the last Number Monster you will ever lay eyes on!"

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE FROM THE PITS OF HELL, NUMBER 96: BLACK MIST!"

The gremlins dissappeared into the overlay network, and the Number's familiar looking sealed form, the black ball of slime, rose out of the gold portal. However, it transformed into an from far more terrifying than its previous appearance. Two long arms sprouted out of the ball, each baring a set of sickle-like claws, then a pair of long, lanky legs, then a reptilian whip-like tail, and finally, the main body of the ball morphed into a muscular torso, but instead of a proper head growing on top, a horrific, monstrous face emerged from the torso, sporting a huge set of razor sharp teeth and a pair of burning red eyes that seemed to be on fire. Two horns sprouted out of the top of the slimy body, with the left horn sporting the Number 96, glowing a bright shade of purple. Kotori took one look into those eyes and began to tremble with fear. It seemed to her that the flames of hell were burning within that monster's eyes. This was not just a Number Monster. This was the devil himself.

**Number 96 Black Mist: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/100 atk/1000 def**

"What? What is that thing?" Yuma cried out in confusion. "How can that be Black Mist? It doesn't look anything like how it was the last time we saw it!"

"Ah yes, that little fiasco." Number 96 chuckled as he remembered his previous duel. "That was merely an alternate form that I used to deceive you foolish humans into thinking that I was harmless. This, on the other hand, is my true power, a frightening face that is anything but harmless. Now watch as it grows stronger, for my kitchen has a second effect! All Rank 2 Xyz Monsters gain a 1000 attack point boost!"

**Black Mist Atk: 100 + 1000 = 1100**

"Next I will activate the continuous spell card,** Malicious Feast!** From now on, each time Black Mist causes you to lose lifepoints, I gain lifepoints!"

**Number 96: 3200 + 500 = 3700**

"What was the point of that?" Kotori wondered. "That little power boost is not enough to take down Simorgh."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that!" countered Number 96, who let out another sinister chuckle. "I activate the effect of Number 96: Black Mist! By detaching one overlay unit, your monster's attack points are cut in half, and then Black Mist gains the same amount of attack points. GO! SHADOW GAIN!" The fiendish Number absorbed an overlay unit into its jaws and unleashed a vortex of dark wind towards Simorgh, draining the giant bird of its strength.

**Simorgh Atk: 2700 - 1350 = 1350**

**Black Mist Atk: 1100 + 1350 = 2450**

"Now go Black Mist! Attack Simorgh with WHIPLASH WHIRLWIND! I may not be able to kill that monster due to Mist Body, but that is inconsequential to me, for you will still take a very large amount of damage!" The abomination roared loudly and unleashed a swarm of slimy black tentacles towards Simorgh, who screeched in pain as each tentacle pierced his flesh like a spear. Kotori braced herself and grunted in pain as the force of the powerful attack struck her fragile body.

**Kotori: 4000 - 1100 = 2900**

**Number 96: 3700 + 1100 = 4800**

"I think that's enough suffering for now." said Number 96 nonchalantly. "I sent one card face down and end my turn. Now under normal circumstances, Simorgh would hit me for damage, but now I have plenty of spells and traps on my field, so I am afraid that overgrown chicken is useless now."

"We'll see who's useless! It's my turn again! I draw!" Kotori looked at her hand and grimaced with worry. _"This is bad." _She thought_. "With an powerful effect like that, Black Mist has the ability to become stronger than any monster that I use against it. It's invincible, unless..."_ She smiled as an idea entered her mind. If this worked, then Number 96 would be history. "First I'm summoning out **Storm Warrior - Eagle Knight**!" A large figure descended from the sky and flew down to Kotori's side of the field, revealing itself to be a large birdman decorated in brown feathers and green knight armor. The avian warrior unsheathed its sword and pointed it directly at Number 96 with every intention of using it to run him through.

**Storm Warrior - Eagle Knight: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1200 def**

"Next I activate the spell card, **Storm Promotion**, which lets me special summon the Finch Ninja that I banished last turn, but I get to change it into a Level 4 Monster!" A rainbow colored black hole opened up in the ground, and Finch Ninja leaped out of it, doing a back flip in the air and landing on Kotori's side of the field with the grace and agility that any human ninja would be proud of.

**Storm Warrior - Finch Ninja: Level 4 (Originally Level 2)/WIND/Winged-Beast/800 atk/800 def**

"That's fine with me! Another spell card means another healing boost from Spell Absorption! Thank you for those extra lifepoints! You are so generous!" Number 96 mocked Kotori as his lifepoints increased once again.

**Number 96: 4800 + 500 = 5300**

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you!" Kotori snapped. "Now with these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!

"XYZ SUMMON! CASTEL THE AVIAN SKYBLASTER!"

The two feathered fighters disappeared into the overlay network to give rise to one of Kotori's signature Xyz Monsters, a purple-feathered owlman dressed in a blue musketeer's outfit. The sky soldier pointed his musket rifle directly at Number 96's head, ready to fire the moment his mistress gave the order.

**Castel the Avian Skyblaster: Rank 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/2000 atk/1500 def**

"Now I activate Castel's effect! By detaching both of its overlay units, I can shuffle your monster back into your deck, so say goodbye to Black Mist!"

"Oh No! A bird with a gun? My plans are ruined! Whatever shall I do?" Number 96 wailed, waving his arms around in a display of false fear. "Oh wait, that's right! I have a trap card that can easily counter your pathetic strategy! I activate **Malicious Criticism!** Since you are targeting Black Mist with a card effect, my trap card will negate the effect of your Skyblaster and destroy it!"

Castel fired his rifle at Black Mist, but a bolt of black lightning fired out of Number 96's trap card and destroyed the bullet. Then another bolt of lightning rocketed towards Castel and struck the birdman point blank, who screeched in pain from the electrocution and exploded into dust.

"CASTEL, NO!" Kotori cried.

"Castel, Yes!" Number 96 taunted. "Honestly, is that really the best you can do?"

Kotori growled in anger. Frustration took over her mind as she realized that she was backed into a corner with no way out. She looked at her hand and realized that there was nothing else she could do. She would simply have to wait until next turn. "I set one card face down and I switch Simorgh to defense mode. I end my turn." The injured divine bird lowered its head and folded his wings with the intention of using his as a shield for its defensive stance against Black Mist, and with Mist Body still equipped to him, Simorgh was definitely not going anywhere. Kotori was now fully confident that her ace could at least buy her some time, but her attempt at defending herself only made Number 96's evil grin grow wider. The demon sneered at her, eager to show Kotori just how futile her efforts would turn out to be in the end.

"My turn again!" he announced. "Draw! First I will activate the effect of my field spell, allowing me to add Malicevorous Cleaver from my deck to my hand."

The demonic cooking pot opened up again, and another black gremlin leaped out of the bubbling waters, this one sporting a blood soaked meat cleaver as its weapon of choice. The gremlin transformed back into its card form and then materialized back into Number 96's hand.

**Malicevorous Cleaver: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/900 atk/700 def**

"Now there is no point in using Shadow Gain again since your monster is in defense mode, but there are other methods that I can utilize to make you suffer! I shall activate the effect of my new monster! You see, Malicevorous Cleaver's effect is a particularly nasty one. By banishing him from my hand, I can give Black Mist an additional 500 attack points and the ability to inflict piercing battle damage this turn, which means that nothing can save you from my wrath! I attack Simorgh again with WHIPLASH WHIRLWIND!"

**Black Mist Atk: 2450 + 500 = 2950**

Another swarm of tentacles were sent slithering towards Simorgh. The giant bird braced itself, holding up its massive wings in defense, but two of the tentacles grabbed a hold of them and began to pull them away from Simorgh, exposing his vulnerable torso. Detecting an opening, the rest of the tentacles slithered past the wings and speared Simorgh in the chest, sending another blast of dark wind towards Kotori, who screamed in pain as she was knocked off her feet.

**Kotori: 2900 - 1950 = 950**

"And now that I've damaged you again, Malicious Feast activates, and you know what that means? Another generous donation of lifepoints for me!"

**Number 96: 5300 + 1950 = 7250**

"This is ridiculous. His lifepoints are getting too high!" Kotori muttered to herself as she recovered from the brutal attack. "I have to stop those healing spells somehow." Unfortunately for her, her worries were picked up by Number 96's keen sense of hearing, and The Dark Number began to taunt and mock Kotori even further.

"I heard that, Kotori! I hate to be the barer of bad news, but my lifepoints will only continue to increase! What did you think was going to happen when you foolishly decided to challenge me to a duel? Did you honestly think in that tiny human brain of yours that you would stand a ghost of a chance of what? Sending me back? Defeating me and freeing Astral and your precious Yuma? That my dear, is a future that will never come to pass! The only future you have is an eternity of agonizing torment as another victim of The Strongest Number!"

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Storm Warrior – Eagle Knight: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1200 def**

Effect: Any monster that this card destroys by battle is banished instead of being sent to the graveyard. When this card attacks, you can banish one WIND monster from your hand or graveyard, and if you do, this card gains 400 atk and inflicts piercing damage until the end of the battle phase.

**Storm Warrior - Finch Ninja: Level 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/800 atk/800 def**

Effect: If this card would be destroyed, by battle or by card effect, banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard. When this card is banished, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**Malicevorous Chopsticks: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/200 atk/300 def**

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster, and you control no monsters, you can banish this card from your graveyard. Special summon 2 Level 2 Fiend Type monsters from your deck. Their effects are negated and they cannot be tributed or used as synchro material monsters. You cannot special summon monsters for the rest of the turn, except Rank 2 Xyz Monsters

**Malicevorous Cleaver: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/900 atk/700 def**

Effect: When a Fiend-Type Monster declares an attack, you can banish this card from your hand or graveyard, and if you do, that monster gains 500 atk and inflicts piercing battle damage until the end phase.

**Malicevorous Kitchen: Field Spell Card**

Effect: All Rank 2 Xyz Monsters you control gain 1000 atk. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:

1\. Add one Malicevorous Monster from your deck to your hand.

2\. Send one Malicevorous Monster from your deck to the graveyard.

**Malicious Feast: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, when a Rank 2 Xyz Monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent, gain lifepoints equal to the damage inflicted.

**Malicious Criticism: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: If your opponent would activate a spell, trap, or monster effect that targets a Malicevorous Monster or a Rank 2 Xyz Monster on the field, negate that effect, and if you do, destroy it.

**Storm Nest: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Banish one WIND Monster from your hand to special summon 2 Storm Hatchling Tokens (Level 1/WIND/Winged-Beast/0 atk/0 def) to your side of the field in defense position. The tokens cannot be tributed for a tribute summon unless it is for the tribute summon of a WIND Monster. The tokens cannot be used as synchro material monsters unless it is for the synchro summon of a WIND monster.

**Storm Promotion: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target one of your banished Level 4 or lower WIND Monsters, and special summon it. Then apply one of the following effects:

1\. Increase its level by 2

2\. Decrease its level by 2

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**AND CLIFFHANGER! What? Another one? Don't worry. You won't have to wait long. The duel will conclude next chapter, and all loose ends that need to be tied up in order to prepare for the World Duel Carnival will be there for you to enjoy, and I hope to upload that as soon as possible. In the mean time, bask in the suspense my readers! It makes waiting for the next chapter more exciting!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, it matters to me and I would love to hear it, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright everyone! Time for the thrilling conclusion to Kotori's duel with Number 96, and the last chapter before the World Duel Carnival!**

**Still don't own Zexal. If I did, then Kotori would have been a kickass duelist and not the useless cheerleader that she was in canon, and she would DEFINITELY NOT USE FAIRYS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Darkness within the Mist

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Number 96: 7250 Lifepoints**

**Kotori: 950 Lifepoints**

**Number 96's Field:**

**Number 96 Black Mist: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/2950 atk (Originally 100)/1000 def**

**Spell Absorption and Malicious Feast face up in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Kotori's Field:**

**Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (Equipped with Mist Body): Level 7/WIND/Winged-Beast/1350 atk (Originally 2700)/1000 def**

**Two cards face down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Number 96's turn.**

Number 96 sneered at his fallen victim as he gained the upper hand from the brutal attack that he inflicted upon her moments ago. It was only a matter of time before she fell apart completely. "I hope you now realize that you were doomed from the start, Kotori, and if you still aren't convinced, then I will simply have to demonstrate how utterly helpless you are! Observe! Since Black Mist is on the field, I can special summon **Malicevorous Maître Demon** to the field in defense mode!"

A red glowing pentagram appeared on the ground next to Black Mist, and a strange looking demon rose out of it. It had the same body style as the Malicevorous gremlins, but it was much taller, and it had long goat like horns that curved upward and a pointed whip-like devil's tail sticking out of its back. It was dressed in a butler's tuxedo and it was carrying a tray with a large wine bottle on it. Judging by the sinister smile on the demon's face and the bright red color of the liquid in the wine bottle, Kotori could only guess that it was blood and not wine.

**Malicevorous Maître Demon: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/2000 atk/2600 def**

"Now in case you try anything funny on your next turn, My Maître Demon has all your counter measures covered! You see, if you were to attempt to get rid of Black Mist, I can simply banish a Malicevorous Monster from my hand or graveyard to keep him safe, and in case you try to burn me with effect damage, Maitre Demon will force you to take the damage instead of me by paying the same cost!"

Kotori was caught off guard at the sight of a creature with such a powerful defensive effect. "W-W-What? No way!" She stuttered, nerves beginning to set in.

"Yes way! Now do you see how futile your efforts are?" The Dark Number asked in an attempt to drill more fear into her. "Now be a good girl and surrender like you should have done from the very beginning. Oh, don't worry. I will spare your life, but only if you beg! I set one card face down and end my turn."

Kotori prepared to draw her card, when she suddenly realized that after all the fight she had put up against this monster, her hand was still shaking with fear and doubt. It was then that she realized just how much weight was on her shoulders. If she made one false move, or if her dueling ability was not enough to handle the power of this Number Monster, then Yuma would die. She gulped as she pictured the worst future imaginable. A life without Yuma would not be worth living at all. As she tried to dismiss the thought from her mind, her eyes made contact with Yuma. Even though the boy was still unable to move or speak, his eyes said everything he needed to say, possibly even more. Yuma believed in her, trusted her, and wanted to continue on no matter how much of an advantage her opponent had over her. The more she stared into the eyes of the boy she cared for, the more the fire in her heart began to grow and burn, until a raging inferno of spirit and determination was exploding within her. Kotori chuckled to herself. She always knew that Yuma had a tendency to bring out the best in people, and now he was bringing out the best in her at the critical moment when they needed each other.

"You don't seem to know people like me very well, Misty." she said, her voice a dangerously low tone. "So you should definitely know this!" Her voice was now a defiant shout, and her eyes locked onto Number 96 with an intense stare, her eyes ablaze with courage and fury.

"I DON'T BEG! KATTOBINGU DAZE ORE! DRAW CARD!" She looked at her draw, praying for a miracle, and her eyes beamed with pride. She now had another shot at winning this duel. All she needed to do now was attempt to pull it off. "First I will switch Simorgh back into attack mode!" At her command, her ace unfolded its massive wings and spread them high into the air, shrieking in a last act of defiance against the enemy of his mistress. Number 96 raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she would do that.

"I now activate Foolish Burial! Now I can send **Storm Warrior - Infantry Owl **to the grave, and before you say anything, yes I know Spell Absorption will boost your lifepoints, but at this point, I don't really care."

**Number 96: 7250 + 500 = 7750**

"Now it's time for you to meet the General in the Storm Warrior Army! By banishing Castel, Eagle Knight, and Infantry Owl from my graveyard, I can special summon THIS! RISE UP! **STORM WARRIOR - GENERAL HAAST!" **Another gust of wind began to billow across the battlefield, eerily similar to the one that transpired when Simorgh was summoned to the field. The wind grew stronger and stronger, until an actual tornado was raging in between the two duelists. The tornado rose into the sky, and a large majestic birdman soared out of its center. It was similar in appearance to Kotori's Eagle Knight, but it was almost as tall as Simorgh. The avian warrior was decorated in bright silver armor that covered his dark brown feathered body with a long green cape draping down his back and billowing in the wind that he conjured with his majestic large wings. He raised his massive clawed hand in the air, and an enormous black scythe materialized for him to use, which he pointed directly at Black Mist, creating a massive aura of killer intent.

**Storm Warrior - General Haast: Level 8/WIND/Winged-Beast/2700 atk/2400 def**

"So you traded in your little birds for a bigger bird. Am I supposed to be intimidated by such a pathetic display?"

"I'm not done yet!" Kotori shouted confidently. "First, Owl's effect activates, allowing me to search my deck for a wind attribute monster. Next I activate the trap card that will win me this duel!" Number 96's evil smirk turned into an annoyed frown when he realized that her trap card was none other than Return from the Different Dimension.

**Kotori: 950 - 475 = 475**

"I pay half of my lifepoints in order to swarm the field with all the monsters that I banished! So return to the field, Storm Warrior - Eagle Knight, Storm Warrior - Infantry Owl, and Castel the Avian Skyblaster!" A rainbow colored dimensional portal opened up in the sky, and three familiar avian figures flew out of it. They circled Number 96 like vultures waiting for an injured animal to die, and then they descended from the sky onto Kotori's field, revealing themselves to be Castel, Eagle Knight, and Kotori's new monster, an owl with bright orange feathers, huge green eyes, and wearing a knight's helmet on its head and carrying a spear in its talons.

**Storm Warrior - Eagle Knight: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1700 atk/1200 def**

**Storm Warrior - Infantry Owl: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1600 atk/1400 def**

**Castel the Avain Skyblaster: Rank 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/2000 atk/1500 def**

"Now for the monster that will lead to the end of you! I overlay Eagle Knight and Infantry Owl! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! COME FORTH FROM OUT OF THE THUNDERCLOUDS LIGHTNING CHIDORI!"

After Eagle Knight and Infantry Owl disappeared into the overlay network, a bolt of blue lightning rocketed back out of the portal. The electrical energy swirled and crackled around the air until it took the shape of a large avian creature, its body completely composed of electricity.

**Lightning Chidori: Rank 4/WIND/Thunder/1900 atk/1600 def**

Number 96 studied the new creature with curious suspicion, and he quickly deduced what Kotori was planning, smiling at the futility of her efforts. "_Hmm, obviously those two new monsters are not just there for their muscle." _he thought._ "It is more than likely that their effects attempt to bypass Black Mist and my Maître Demon, leaving my lifepoints quite vulnerable. How sad that her efforts are in vain, for my face down card is another Malicious Criticism. Should she try anything to get rid of my monsters, my trap will obliterate any hope she has of winning this duel."_

Kotori continued her move. "Now the effect of Lightning Chidori activates, when he is successfully summoned to the field, I can target one of your facedown cards and it goes to the bottom of your deck!"

"WHAT? NO! MY TRAP CARD!" Number 96 shouted in disbelief as his trap card was completely obliterated by Chidori's electrical powers.

Kotori smiled as she realized that her plan was working. "I'm guessing you could have used that trap card, but you're not out of the woods yet! Chidori has another effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can target one face up card you control and send it to the top of your deck, so your Maître Demon, the last card you have that can protect Black Mist, is history!" Once again, Lightning Chidori unleashed a bolt of lighning from his electrical mouth, which connected with Maître Demon, electrocuting it and causing it to explode into bits.

Number 96 growled in anger at the sight of Kotori's continued defiance. "You haven't won yet! You still have to get past me, and none of your monsters, no matter how many attack points they have, are strong enough to get past Black Mist! NONE OF THEM!"

"Oh really?" Kotori remarked. "Well that's where General Haast comes in! Once per turn, he can banish one of your monsters, and the best part is, since your monster is an Xyz Monster, you take damage equal to its attack points! Black Mist is done for now! General Haast, banish him with HURRICANE BLADE!" The mighty bird warrior took flight into the air, soaring towards the demonic Number Monster. He hovered directly above his target, and he swung his massive scythe in the air, tearing a hole in the sky, which created a dimensional portal to serve as the Number's prison. The vortex began to pull Black Mist into it, its vacuum like winds lifting the Number into the air. In a last ditch effort to save itself, the abomination slammed its claws into the ground in order to hold on, but the pull of the vortex was too strong, and Black Mist was sent tumbling into the black hole, shrieking in terror as it was sealed inside the dimensional prison.

**Number 96: 7750 - 2950 = 4800**

Panic coursed through Number 96's inky black veins. His eyes were twitching violently, and he gritted his teeth at the sight of seeing the unthinkable occur, defeat.

"NO! This is impossible! This cannot be happening! I CANNOT LOSE! I HAVE COME TOO FAR TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Kotori's face turned deadly serious, her eyes burning into Number 96's corrupt soul, and she shouted the final declaration of her enemy's impending fate. "It's over for you Number 96! Now you make sure that go back to where you came from and never hurt anyone again! Lightning Chidori, Attack his lifepoints!" Number 96 had no time to even brace himself as he was engulfed in a shroud of electricity, and his body violently convulsed from the pain from the electrocution.

**Number** **96: 4800 - 1900 = 2900**

"Castel, Attack his lifepoints!" Not even giving Number 96 a second to recover, the musketeer took aim and shot the Dark Number point blank in the chest. Number 96 recoiled in agony, clutching his chest where the bullet connected.

**Number 96: 2900 - 2000 = 700**

"Simorgh, FINISH HIM! DIVINE WIND!" With a loud avian battle cry, Simorgh began to flap his wings in preparation for the final blow. With each beat of his wings, the wind grew stronger and stronger, until a large tornado took form. Kotori's ace sent the tornado rampaging towards Number 96, who was caught in its violent gales, battered and bruised by the strong winds. Number 96 let out one final, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and he plummeted to the ground, crushed and defeated. As his lifepoints dropped to zero, the tentacles that were imprisoning Yuma began to unravel and retract, freeing the boy from his captor's clutches.

**Number 96: 700 - 1350 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Kotori**

"He's down! Yuma, Catch!" Taking advantage of Number 96's temporary incapacitation, Kotori threw The Emperor's Key and Yuma's deck box as hard as she could towards Yuma, who caught them in his hands. The dazed Number got back up, only to watch in horror as Astral emerged from The Emperor's Key, completely free of his bindings. Number 96 saw Astral extend his hand and immediately knew what was coming next.

"NO!" He shouted. His face contorted into a mixture of fear and psychotic anger as he spouted every once of rage at the Astral being whom he hated so much. "I am not going back! I am never going back! DO YOU HEAR ME ASTRAL?! YOU MAY HAVE KEPT ME IMPRISONED INSIDE YOU TWICE BEFORE, BUT NOT THIS TIME! I WILL NOT SPEND THE REST OF MY EXISTENCE TRAPPED INSIDE YOUR WEAK, PATHETIC BODY! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER FOR THIS!" Number 96 could feel himself slowly being pulled towards Astral. In a stroke of quick thinking, he summoned a large, glowing ball of red energy, which caused Astral to hesitate, a hesitation that was all Number 96 needed. Instead of throwing the energy ball at Astral, he shot the orb at the ground, creating a smokescreen. Yuma, Kotori, and Astral all shielded their faces from the blast, and when the smoke cleared, Number 96 had vanished.

"Well," said Yuma. "I don't think it's safe to say that he's dead."

"Indeed." Astral agreed. "I doubt that this was the last of Number 96. He will most likely try to repeat what he attempted today some time in the future, perhaps during the World Duel Carnival, but now more questions arise. Where could he have possibly gone, and what did he mean when he said that I had imprisoned him twice before?"

Yuma was about to answer, when Kotori suddenly tackled him to the ground. She began to cry, her arms constricting Yuma's body in an iron vice grip of a hug, not even daring to let go out of fear that she would lose him. Astral smiled at the sight of the tender display of affection, and he retreated back into the key to give them a private moment.

"Oh Yuma." She sobbed. "I thought... I thought he was going to kill you!"

Yuma was taken aback at Kotori's sudden display of affection, and he blushed an intense shade of red, or perhaps his face was red because he was unable to breathe.

"Kotori... You're... choking me!"

"Woops! I'm sorry Yuma!" Kotori quickly retracted her hands, her own blush beginning to form. Her expression grew sadder still. "It's just that... If he had actually killed you, then I... Yuma, I don't know what I would be able to do if you died."

"Kotori, listen to me." Yuma said in a firm, reassuring tone. "I wasn't worried at all when that Number held me hostage, and do you want to know why? I knew that if anyone could take him down, it would be you! You aren't just a good duelist Kotori. You are one of the best duelists I know, and an even better person."

Kotori's heart skipped a few beats as she was touched by Yuma's words. A single tear of joy streamed down her face, and her lips curled upward into a smile.

"Yuma... Thank you."

Suddenly, a strange feeling began to stir within her. She could not quite describe it, but there was a strange chill in the air around her and some kind of scratching in the back of her mind. She suddenly felt the need to get away from Yuma. She could not figure out why, but her mind was telling her that it was best that she leave immediately.

"Um, Yuma..." Kotori said, trying to choose her words carefully. "You know, its almost getting dark, and we have a big day tomorrow with the World Duel Carnival and everything, and um... That duel kind of took a lot out of me, so I'm going to head home now."

Yuma was slightly puzzled by this, but he didn't think much of it. Kotori was right. It had been a long day, and they both needed sleep if they were to be prepared for the World Duel Carnival. "Uh... Ok Kotori. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

The two teenagers then parted ways with Astral returning into the key so that he could rest as well. Yuma would later come to regret the decision of allowing Kotori to leave so soon, for if he had remained with her for a single minute longer, he would have noticed the malevolent markings of the Number 96 appear on Kotori's neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the walls of Heartland Tower, Kaito Tenjo was lying unconscious in his bed, his body still recovering from the brutal damage that the Barian Sphere Field had inflicted on him. Two figures stood over his bedside discussing his current condition. One was Orbital 7, and the other was a tall, blonde haired old man dressed in a black, high collared trench coat with a green jewel in the center. His name was Hayate Tenjo, better known to the rest of Heartland City as Dr. Faker.

"Report, Orbital." he ordered. "What is the status of Kaito's condition?"

"Well sir." Orbital 7 began. "His vitals are now stable, and all physical injuries and trauma have been treated. All he needs is a good night's rest, and he will be well enough to participate in the World Duel Carnival tomorrow."

"Excellent!" replied the blonde doctor. "Now the plan can continue as scheduled. Kaito will enter the tournament, win the tournament, and then all the Numbers will be mine!"

"Um... sir..." Orbital timidly squeaked. "Would it be all possible if we could look at Kaito's Photon mode, maybe tweak it a bit, so that it won't put so much of a strain on his body. It's not too much to ask, is it?"

"The Photon Mode is fine just the way it is." Dr. Faker responded, growing annoyed that the robot would even think of asking such a ridiculous question.

"But sir!" Orbital continued. "I don't know how much Kaito's body can take, especially with the stress that the Barian Sphere Field put on him. You don't want him to..."

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Faker snapped. "I am well aware of the risks, and so is Kaito! I will not have this plan compromised or delayed any further just because you are concerned for his safety, IS THAT CLEAR?"

Orbital 7 lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, sir..."

"Good, now leave me." Dr. Faker said, waving his hand to dismiss the robot. Orbital 7 took one last look at Kaito, and then he rolled sadly away.

Dr. Faker turned towards Kaito's unconscious form. His cold, wrinkled face softening into sadness. "Kaito... My boy... Hopefully one day you will forgive me when this is all over. When Haruto is well again, then maybe... Maybe you will call me father again." He sighed. "Kazuma... If only you were here, then maybe you could tell me what I need to do. Then again, you probably hate me as much as my son does for what I did to you and Byron. "Sacrifices must be made", I keep telling myself, but why is it that I can't seem to convince myself of that?"

"Awwww! Is Dr. Faker having second thoughts about using his friends as tribute fodder?"

"Oh what do you want?" Dr. Faker asked the newcomer, growing irritated just by hearing his voice. "Are you here just to mock me?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Relax Doc! I was just messing with you!" The figure responded, his laugh filled with pure unhinged insanity, as if life was just a joke to him.

"Well, since you are here, I have a question for you. Orbital 7 mentioned that his opponents used a Barian Sphere Field against him, which means that they came from your world. What do you have to say about that?" Dr. Faker asked. "Did you send people to hurt my son?"

The figure paused for a moment, taking the words into his warped mind. His grin grew wider than ever, and he began to laugh once again. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! OH THIS IS RICH! So Durbe finally got off his ass and sent the rest of my old friends to come out and play! Well, this little game will be a lot more interesting now that there are more chess pieces on my little board. Well, to answer your question, no. I didn't send them. Why would I take the Numbers from someone who is already collecting them for us? Now if they get in our way... Heh heh heh... Well, I already killed two of them, so four more dead bodies is no skin off my nose."

The words of the man in the shadows left a bad taste in Faker's mouth. What kind of individual would have no problem murdering his own comrades, and yet still want to go out of his way to help him? He knew he was playing a dangerous game with this person, but he had no choice now. He had already made a deal with the devil, and there was no turning back from that. He was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to even sleep with him skulking about the tower. Lord only knows what he does when he is alone in a room with someone. "Just make sure they don't get in my way. I have already lost two good people because of you, and I don't want to lose anyone else, especially my sons! You had better fulfill your end of the bargain, and if you betray me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"What? Me? Mwah? Betray you? Perish the thought!" Faker's insane partner jested, his voice radiating blatant sarcasm. "Come on Doc, you know you can trust me!"

Faker growled, completely unconvinced. "Just do whatever you need to do to make sure Haruto survives this ordeal. Participate in the carnival yourself if you have to. We need as many Numbers as possible if we want to continue to assault on the Astral World."

Faker's partner giggled one last time, and he left the room with sinister parting words. "Leave it to me Faker! Your most humble servant..."

"Vector..."

* * *

Later that night, a lone figure walked in through the doors of Heartland General Hospital. The receptionist in charge of the front desk stared at this newcomer with confusion and bewilderment, for she had never seen anyone resembling the figure approaching her. He looked no taller than a ten year old boy, and yet he carried himself with the posture of a grown man. He was dressed in a light blue dress suit, with long blond hair braided over his right shoulder, but the most striking feature was the mask on his face, which resembled the helmet of a medieval knight, save for a strange red lens that covered his right eye. After reassuring herself that she wasn't hallucinating, the receptionist greeted the strange boy.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you may." The boy stated politely. "Would you be so kind as to direct me to the room of one Ryoga Kamishiro? I am aware that he is staying at this hospital, and it is very important that I speak with him immediately."

"I'm sorry young man, but visiting hours are over for the day." The receptionist informed the boy. "Besides, even if they were still going on, I can't let you wander around the hospital without an adult. Where are your parents?"

The boy's visible eye began to twitch in annoyance behind his mask. He was quickly losing patience with this woman, so he decided to result to more drastic measures. He held up his right arm, revealing a glowing purple crest on his hand. He jumped up on the desk and positioned his hand so that the crest was inches from the secretary's face.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. It is very important that I see Ryoga, and I am not going to ask a third time. Now I insist that you tell me where I can find him."

After staring at the crest for a few seconds, the woman's mind suddenly felt clouded. Her eyes glazed over and began to glow the same purple color as the crest. She mindlessly raised her hand and pointed towards a nearby hallway.

"Down the hall and make a left. Room 326." She droned in a trance like monotone.

The boy smiled, pleased that he had the information he needed. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall to his target.

He soon reached the room he was looking for and opened the door. There, lying on the hospital bed in front of him, was Ryoga Kamishiro, better known as Shark. Overall, his body had mostly recovered from the burns that IV inflicted on him. The only part of his body that still had bandages wrapped around him was the area around his eyes. Shark heard the boy enter his room, and his head shot up from his hospital bed. He called out towards the mystery figure, unable to see him due to his bandages.

"Who's there? Rio? Is that you?"

"I'm afraid not, Ryoga Kamishiro." said the boy. "We haven't formally met, but I have a feeling that you and I are going to be getting along very well during our time together. My name is unimportant, but you may call me Tron."

Warning bells instantly went off in Shark's head, and he raised his fists in a defensive stance, ready to fight off this mystery man despite being blinded by his injury. He did not like the sinister tone in this newcomer's voice at all, so he could only assume that his intentions were far from benevolent. "Look pal. I don't know who you are, but..."

"Now there's no need to do anything rash." Tron interrupted. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm actually going to speed up your recovery. Won't that be nice?"

"What's the catch?" Shark asked, still nervous of Tron's presence.

"The catch, my friend." Tron explained cryptically, raising his right hand and revealing his crest. "Is that you are going to spend the rest of your days helping me achieve my crusade of vengeance, whether you like it or not!" The masked boy then activated its crest, forcefully pouring its malicious energy into Shark's body, and the halls of Heartland General Hospital became filled with Shark's agonizing cries of pain, and the maniacal laughter of Tron.

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Malicevorous Maître Demon: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/1300 atk/2600 def**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. If you control a Rank 2 Xyz Monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If a Rank 2 Xyz Monster you control would be removed from the field (by battle or by card effect), you can banish one Malicevorous Monster from your hand or graveyard instead. If you would take effect damage, you can banish one Malicevorous Monster from your hand or graveyard, your opponent takes the damage instead.

**Storm Warrior - General Haast: Level 8/WIND/Winged-Beast/2700 atk/2400 def**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be special summoned from your hand by banishing three WIND Monsters from your hand or graveyard, and cannot be special summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can target one monster your opponent controls, banish it. If the banished monster was a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the banished monster's atk. This card cannot attack during the turn you use this effect.

**Storm Warrior - Infantry Owl: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1600 atk/1400 def**

Effect: If this card would be destroyed, by battle or by card effect, banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard. When this card is banished, you can activate one of the following effects:

1\. Add one Level 4 or lower WIND Monster from your deck to your hand.

2\. Banish one WIND Monster from your deck.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**That's right! I just did that! And to anyone who asks, No! This is not going to be like Rio losing her soul, a problem that was resolved two chapters after it occurred. Number 96 is going to be spending a LONG time using Kotori as his personal servant, and the dark deeds that she will be performing under his influence are NOT for the faint of heart. Read at your own risk! (EVIL LAUGH)**

**Now about the whole Dr. Faker part of the chapter. I'm pretty sure that is not his real name, so I gave him one. Also, in canon, it seemed to me that the writers could not decide on whether to make Dr. Faker the cliché mad scientist villain or the sympathetic villain who just wants to help Haruto, and in the end what we got was a bad cross between both. I plan on providing my own take on his character for this story. **

**Now with Vector, he is not possessing Faker in his energy form since he has his physical body in this story, but he is influencing him and manipulating him. All you need to know right now is that he will have plenty of opportunities to do all the Vectory things that he likes to do.**

**As for what Tron plans to do to Shark? Wait and see my readers! Wait and see! **

**On the bright side, the World Duel Carnival starts next chapter! I'm sure you are all excited for that because that's when things really start to pick up!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, it matters to me and I would love to hear it, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome Back Ladies, Gentlemen, and Readers! ****Hey! Guess What? I'm not dead, and neither is this story!**

**I would have uploaded this chapter a lot sooner, but sadly, a lack of time to do what you want is one of the nasty side effects of having a busy, stressful, college student's life.**

**The good news is that now it is finally time to kick start the World Duel Carnival!**

**I still don't own Zexal... which means this story will never be canon... and that makes me sad... :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Ghost Knight Rises

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!"

Throughout the entirety of the night, Kotori repeated these words over and over again, but no matter how hard she tried, the malicious parasite in her head remained persistent and determined to break her. Shortly after returning home, she realized with complete horror that she had picked up a hitch hiker after her duel with Number 96, and now she was faceing her worst nightmare, spending every ounce of physical and mental energy trying to keep her unwanted passenger out of her mind, for the creature that had taken hold of her was none other than Number 96 himself.

Within the dark corners of her mind, Number 96 laughed as he continued to push her buttons, pumping more of his dark power into her fragile being.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Oh come now, Kotori. Did you really think that there wasn't going to be any consequences for interfering with my goal? At first, I did want to kill you for ruining my chance at rising to power, but then I thought to myself, such a strong human is too valuable to go to waste, so perhaps an alliance between us can be forged after all."

"An alliance? What are you talking about? You don't want to help me! You just want me to be your puppet! I know people like you. You're a monster who cares about no one except yourself, and you will destroy anything to get what you want! Why would you want to help me, when you could just strip me of my free will?"

"Why Kotori, you hurt my feelings. Of course I want to help you. I am a Number after all. Don't you know what Numbers are supposed to do? Numbers are manifestations of the desires of their hosts, and once a Number takes hold of a host, they seek to fulfill the desires of their hosts. I may be different since I have desires of my own, but that part of my identity as a Number remains the same. I know what you desire, Kotori. You can hide nothing from me now that I am a part of you."

The words of the Number sent shivers down Kotori's spine, tantalizingly sweet like honey, yet containing a hidden venom.

"S-S-S-Shut up! SHUT UP! You don't know a thing about what I want, and even if you did, you won't help me at all! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Oh but I do! You are more ambitious than you like to admit, and I respect a woman with as much ambition as yours. You want to be more than just a helpless little girl who sits on the sidelines and cheers for the boy you have feelings for. That's why you became a duelist isn't it? To get his attention? To show that you are worthy of standing by his side? Well let me tell you of your fate, Kotori. You will do more than stand by his side. You shall become the most powerful duelist in the world. How can Yuma ignore you, when you have achieved the power of a Goddess, HIS Goddess. He will beg to be by YOUR side once you gain the power and recognition that you rightfully deserve, and with my help, you can acquire that power with ease. All it costs you is your assistance in collecting the rest of the Number Cards!"

Kotori began to shudder even more violently. Her breathing grew heavy, and Number 96's voice became a eerie whisper in her ear.

"I can make him yours, if you just let me in!"

As the sickly sweet words of temptation entered Kotori's ears, a vision appeared in her mind. She could see it all before her, a woman standing tall and proud at the top of Heartland City Tower, long green hair flowing in the breeze, clothed in an elegant and alluring dress as black as the night. Across the entire world, statues were being erected in her name, declaring her the most powerful duelist in the entire world, even more powerful than the legendary Yugi Muto himself! The woman smiled a malicious grin, her eyes as cold as liquid nitrogen, filled with the darkness of her black heart. Winning the World Duel Carnival was easy for her, but it was the man standing by her side that was her real prize. She turned towards an adult and well dressed Yuma Tsukumo, golden diamond ring around her index finger glittering in the light of the full moon, and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. As they locked lips, tounges dancing around their mouths in a ritual of fiery lust, the dark markings of the Number 96 appeared on both of their necks, shining with the aura of cruelty and chaos.

Kotori gasped as the vision ended, her eyes wide with disbelief. More waves of fear coursed through her mind as she realized that the woman in the vision was none other than herself, or at least, what she could be. It was at that moment that Kotori began to doubt her own mind. Was this another one of Number 96's tricks, or was this her own inner thoughts trying to tell her what she had been denying? Her face turned red from embarrassment and shame, for she could not help but confess to herself that deep down, she craved what was in that scene, the feeling of being recognized for who she was, proving that she could duel alongside the best, and most of all, the feeling of Yuma's lips around her own. She could feel it growing stronger now, the darkness of Number 96 was enveloping her even more, and yet, it no longer felt painful to her.

It felt... good. It felt liberating, tempting, tantalizing, like a drug that was dancing to the tune of her desires.

"_Funny..."_ She thought. "_Everything I ever wanted is just a simple deal with the devil away... It's so hard to resist, and yet so easy to give in... So easy to just..."_

"NO! NO! This is wrong! I won't have any part of this! Stop messing with me you bastard and GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"AHA! Your voice says no, but your heart says yes." said Number 96. "Congratulations Kotori. You have taken the first step towards greatness. I heard that thought in your head. You wanted to say yes to my offer. You wanted the power that I can give you. You can continue to deny it if you wish, but eventually the temptation will become too great for you to resist any longer. It is only a matter of time, and I have all the time in the world. Just remember, I am not a Number who takes no for an answer. Now get some sleep my dear. We have a big day tomorrow."

On the verge of mental fatigue, and with the knowledge that she had know way to evict the Number from her mind, Kotori began to cry. Her tears streamed down her face as she feebly attempted to silence the Number.

"NO! N-N-No! You... You're wrong! I don't want this! This is not me! You are just messing with me. You're planting these unwanted thoughts in my head. Get out!"

She sobbed even louder, and she curled up into a ball on her bed.

"Get out... Get out..."

"Embrace your Darkness, Kotori! I am not the one responsible for these desires! It is you! It is all you! Deep down, you are a wicked person and you know it, a dark witch bound by the shackles of your own false purity! Accept your fate and take your rightful place as my champion! Embrace who you are!"

* * *

Dawn approached Heartland City, a dawn that signaled the moment that every duelist had been waiting for, the dawn of the World Duel Carnival. Within the walls of the BAR IAN, the four Barian Emperors prepared their decks and set their plans in motion with one goal in mind, win the tournament and acquire every single Number, or die trying.

"Alright, listen up!" Durbe ordered his comrades. "I need all of you to split up and spread out across the city when the tournament begins. We need to cover as much ground as possible and collect as many Numbers as quickly as we can. As you all know, other hunters are participating in this tournament, including certain thorns in our side that we have dealt with before."

Misael's eyes narrowed into an angry glare, for he knew very well whom Durbe was referring to.

"Gilag and Alito, I leave the matter of Yuma Tsukumo to you two. Should he get in our way, deal with him accordingly. As for you Misael, we may have taken Kaito down once before, but chances are, he will be out for revenge once he discovers that we are in the tournament. I leave him to you. I'm sure you would have it no other way."

"Of course, Durbe." said Misael. "We defeated him once before, so taking him down a second time should be easy. I just hope he puts up a better fight than last time."

"Very good. As for me, I am going to accompany Rio, and we shall be hunting the Numbers together. Once the finals begin, we shall rendezvous. As long as at least one of us is in the finals, then our goal of securing the Numbers will be one step closer to success. Now let's move!"

With that, all of the Barians teleported away to their set destinations. All that is, except for Gilag. A sly grin appeared on the muscular Barian's face, and he snuck back into the Bar Ian, where he sat down and switched on the TV.

"I looked all over the place, and I still can't find where Misael hid my Sanagi Chono music, but that doesn't mean that I can't find her on TV."

Gilag kept flipping through channel after channel, hoping to find the source of his obsession, but unfortunately, his efforts proved fruitless. He was just about to give up when a certain news broadcast captured his attention.

_It is a glorious day for Heartland City as thousands of duelists from across the globe are gathering here for the long awaited World Duel Carnival. This city is sure to light up with excitement. Who will win? Only time will tell. In other news, International Pro Duelist and Five Time Duel Tournament Champion, Daisuke Katagiri is participating in the tournament himself. Not only that, but he is hosting a special dueling educational course to all duelists interested. When interviewed on the matter, Mr. Katagiri had this to say._

_"I am glad that I can give Heartland City such a warm welcome! I intend to give it my all in this glorious tournament, but I am not here just to win. I hope to awaken the Hot Blooded Dueling Spirit in everyone I meet. So come on down to my studio for anyone looking to challenge me, or just to simply learn from an experienced professional! Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for autographs and pictures!"_

Gilag took this new information into account and smiled. A new plan had formed in his mind, one that would surely put an end to Yuma.

"An international pro duelist? Well now, I may have just found the next soldier who can duel for the Barian World. Yuma won't stand a chance against him!"

The Barian Emperor switched off the TV and teleported away with the intend of paying Daisuke a visit.

* * *

Durbe had arrived at Rio Kamishiro's apartment, but he had yet to enter it, for he was still pacing back and forth in frustration trying to think of what to say to her.

"Why must I continue to suffer these infernal nerves? We have already accepted each other's romantic feelings, so why does this still have to be so hard for me?"

Taking a deep breath, he approached the door and began to knock on it when...

**BOOM!**

The entire apartment complex violently shook from the shockwave, and a flash of red light appeared from the windows of Rio's apartment.

"What is going on in there?" Durbe banged on the door over and over again. "Rio? Rio?! Are you alright? Open the door!"

The door burst open revealing an infinitely enraged Rio Kamishiro, but with clear changes to her body. Her eyes were glowing a bright shade of Barian Magenta, and red lightning crackled around in the palms of her hands.

"IV, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Rio fired another bolt of lightning right at Durbe's face, which he narrowly dodged. He dove forward and tackled Rio into a hug.

"Rio! Rio! It's me! Durbe!"

The red glow in her eyes faded away, and Rio's facial expression turned into one of confusion. "Durbe? What are you doing here?" She inhaled the smell of smoke and turned around to see the war zone that used to be her apartment. The majority of the living room furniture was completely destroyed, and there were scorch marks all over the couch, which emanated thin clouds of smoke.

"What the hell happened in here?" Rio wondered.

"Well Rio... You happened." Durbe explained. "Your Barian powers were not just active, they were out of control. When I arrived you were ranting about wanting to murder IV, and you nearly hit me in the face with a lightning bolt."

As Rio took Durbe's explanation into account, she remembered the horrible news that she had received just a mere moment ago. Devastated, she collapsed to her knees.

"He's gone Durbe... My brother is gone..."

Durbe's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my... I didn't know! Oh Rio, I'm so sorry for your loss!"

"No, Durbe, he's not dead! He's missing! The hospital just called and told me that when they checked on him, he wasn't in his room or anywhere in the hospital, but there were no signs that he had ever left! It's almost as if he vanished into thin air!" Rio stood back up, her eyes regaining their Barian Magenta glow, rage overtaking her.

"It was that son of a bitch, IV. I just know it! I'm going to kill him! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HIM!"

Durbe saw the crackle of lightning form in her hands, and with quick thinking, he grabbed Rio's shoulders. "Rio! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

It seemed to work, the lightning dissipated and the glow her eyes returned to normal.

Rio stared at Durbe for awhile, but then she turned away from him. "If you are going to tell me that everything will be OK, then don't bother. I know that it's a lie. How can I expect that everything will turn out OK when there is a chance that I may never see Ryoga again? Even if I do get back at IV, the revenge will be empty if I never see Ryoga again."

Durbe tightened his grip on Rio's shoulders his voice providing firm reassurance in an attempt to rekindle her sense of hope. "Don't you dare say that, Rio! Now listen to me! IV is participating in the World Duel Carnival as well, is he not? If we find him, we can question him about it, but you cannot allow him to get to you. I know that I cannot heal the pain of losing family, but just know that I will always be there for you, and when the time to take down IV arrives, I shall be by your side. Your brother may be lost, but I am not going anywhere. I will do everything in my power to help you get him back, Rio. You have my word as a Barian, and as..."

"As what?"

Durbe sighed. He gazed into Rio's eyes with absolute sincerity. "And as someone who thinks you are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

Rio's grim face turned into a small smile. A faint blush formed on her cheeks. "Oh Durbe. You really know how to keep my spirits up."

Durbe smiled back at her. "I do my best."

"That you do, and you're right. If I want to get Ryoga back, then we have to head to the World Duel Carnival and take IV down, and maybe we'll get some more Numbers on the way. Don't worry. Just because this is a tournament, that doesn't mean we can't work together. Think of it as our second date." With a rekindled spirit, Rio kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and descended down the stairs towards the streets of Heartland. Durbe clutched the area of his cheek where Rio kissed him. His face turned bright red, and his heart began to beat faster than ever, for he truly felt blessed by her presence.

"Merag... What a woman..." he mumbled to himself in a state of pure, romance induced bliss.

* * *

Swarms of people had gathered around the central grounds of downtown Heartland City like a colony of ants fighting over food. Their excitement engulfed the very air that they breathed, for the start of the World Duel Carnival was only minutes away. Chatter and talk related to the tournament or simply duel monsters itself echoed throughout the city, and among them, one very excited Yuma Tsukumo could not be more impatient.

"Come on already!" He whined. "When's it going to start! I want to start dueling already!"

"Keep your cool Yuma!" said Tetsuo. "If you lose it now, you might end up taken out of the tournament early, and we can't have that, can we?"

"I know Tetsuo, but I just can't help it! This is the biggest dueling event of my life, and I want to win it!"

Yuma's excitement was soon interrupted by the flash of the Emperor's Key, and Astral emerged out of it with a grim expression on his face.

"May I remind you, Yuma, as to why we are really here?" This tournament will have attracted many Number holders. Our primary goal should be not only securing them, but keeping our guard up in case Kaito or the Barians decide to show their faces again. If they defeat us, we will lose much more than just this tournament."

Yuma's expression turned serious. "I know Astral. Don't worry. I won't let you down. We'll get every single Number and restore your memory if it's the last thing I do!"

"I beg your purrdon, but there appears to be someone missing from our little group."

Yuma jumped at the sound of the voice and turned towards its source, who was dressed in a familiar looking Gothic Lolita Costume.

"Oh Hi Cat! Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Don't worry Yuma, I'm used to it, but haven't you noticed that a certain someone isn't here yet?"

Yuma thought for a moment, and then a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh yeah! Kotori's not here yet! Where is she? She would never be late to this!"

"Well, she did duel Number 96 yesterday." Astral chimed in. "A duel against such a brutal opponent could leave lasting damage."

"Oh don't say that, Astral! She was fine after the duel. She could've just gotten lost in the crowd!" Although truthfully, while he tried his best to hide it, Astral's ominous words left Yuma sick with worry.

The clock then struck noon, and a barrage of fireworks rocketed into the sky, creating a dazzling display of color. A beam of light appeared in the center of the fair grounds and a holographic projection of a tall green haired man floated in the air for the crowds to witness. Oddly enough, the man had chosen his attire to be akin to that of a clown. He was dressed in a yellow suit with a green fluffy collar and a giant red bowtie. The man tipped his yellow top hat, his orange glasses flashed in the sunlight, and he proceeded to address the crowd.

"Welcome, Ladies, Gentlemen, and Duelists to the World Duel Carnival! My name is Mr. Heartland, mayor of this wonderful city and host of this glorious tournament! Now here are the rules! The entire city is the battlefield, and for the next three days, you may challenge anyone with a Heart Piece to a duel, so long as you wager your own Heart Piece. If you win the duel, you win your opponent's Heart Piece! You need a total of five to advance to the finals! However, if you lose your Heart Piece, then you lose your spot in the tournament, no ifs, ands, or buts! Any questions? No? Well then let the tournament begin!"

The hologram of Mr. Heartland vanished, and the crowd erupted into a roar of cheers, including Yuma, who was more fired up than ever.

Elsewhere in the crowd, Kaito Tenjo gave a cold frown at the spot where Mr. Heartland was.

"Yeah, nice speech Heartland." He spat, his voice filled with venom. "One of these days, the whole city will know you for the snake you really are."

"Well, looks like it's every duelist for himself!" Tetsuo called out to Yuma. "See you in the finals, if you can make it there!" With that, he dashed into the crowd.

Cat was just about too leave to when Yuma stopped her. An uncharacteristically serious look was on his face, filling Cat with worry.

"Cat, would you do be a huge favor. Would you go look for Kotori? You don't have to bring her to me. I just want to make sure that she's OK."

Cat smiled. "You can count on me Yuma!" Cat then took her leave, leaving Yuma all by himself in the slowly dispersing crowd of civilians and duelists.

"Well, now that the tournament has officially started, who should I duel first?"

"Master, I can answer that question for you." The spectral form of Hope appeared next to Yuma and Astral. "I sense one of my numerical brethren nearby."

"WHAT? Already? Where? Can you pinpoint a location?"

Number 39 closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds passed, and then his eyes burst open. He raised his armored hand and pointed. "THERE!"

Yuma turned around and saw the individual that Hope was pointing at, a ten foot tall man completely covered in a suit of black medieval knight armor. Sure enough, the Number 23 was glowing clear as crystal on his hand.

Yuma called out to the man. "Hey you! You with the Number on your hand! What's with the knight costume? This is a duel tournament, not a Renaissance Fair!"

The knight turned around and spoke back to Yuma in a deep booming voice. "You dare speak to me in that tone, peasant? If you would have quarrel with me, then I suggest you use your cards rather than your tongue. Then again, you do not look like the type of person who would last ten seconds in this tournament. Only true knights are worthy of claiming victory. Only true knights are worthy of the power of the Numbers!"

"Well, then I guess I must be a true knight because I have a bunch of Numbers right here! Put up your Heart Piece and your Numbers because I'm challenge you to a duel, and I wager my own Heart Piece and my Numbers!"

The knight was slightly caught off guard by Yuma's boldness, but he smiled behind the face plate of his armor. "So, you have Numbers? Excellent! You shall be the first stepping stone to expanding my power! HAVE AT THEE, KNAVE! You speak to Sir Arthur, soon to be king of this land, and the rightful owner of all 100 Numbers!

Yuma smiled, excitement boiling within his body. "King, huh? Well, you are going to have to go through me, Yuma Tsukumo, to win that title, and I am not going down without a fight!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Arthur: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I shall make the first move, knave!" Arthur boomed. "I draw! First I will summon this monster, **Squire of the Underworld**, in attack mode!" A portal of pitch black darkness engulfed a small spot on the field, and a three foot tall knight, dressed in ebony armor with a helmet shaped like a skull, leaped out of the portal and onto the battlefield, unsheathing a small, curved dagger.

**Squire of the Underworld: Level 4/DARK/Zombie/1200 atk/0 def**

"Now I activate his effect, by discarding two cards from my hand, I can add one Level 4 or lower Zombie Type Monster from my deck to my hand. I shall set one card face down. That concludes my turn. Your move, peasant."

Yuma beamed with excitement as he readied himself for his turn. Astral on the other hand grew quite uneasy. If Arthur was confident enough to leave a weak monster out on the field in attack mode, then his face down could very likely be a deadly trap. Astral prayed that Yuma would develop some sense of caution, but that was like hoping that the sky would turn green.

"Alright, my move, I draw! First I summon Dododo Warrior in attack mode! I can summon this guy without tributing as long as I lower its attackpoints by 500!" The earth began to tremble, and a large Viking Warrior erupted out of the ground. It twirled its long pole axe in its right arm and yelled a mighty battlecry of "Dododo!"

**Dododo Warrior: Level 6/EARTH/Warrior/1800 atk (Originally 2300)/900 def**

"Now attack! Take his squire out with DODODO AXE!"

"Wait Yuma! What about his face down!"

"Your warrior shall go no further!" thundered Arthur. "I activate my trap card, Skull Shield of the Underworld! All I have to do is banish two Zombie type Monsters from my graveyard, and your attack is negated, and since this is a continuous trap card, I can continue to do this as long as I have monsters to banish. My lifepoints are untouchable now!" Dododo Warrior leaped into the air with his axe raised high. The Viking slammed his axe down, only for it to be blocked by a large black kite shield with a sinister red eyed skull motif on it. Dododo Warrior pressed harder and harder onto the barrier with his axe, but no matter how hard the warrior tried, the shield wouldn't budge.

Astral sighed. "I tried to warn you, Yuma."

"Oh, be quiet, Astral. We can still win this. I set one card face down and end my turn."

Astral took note of Yuma's face down. "Hmmm, Bye Bye Damage. Good move. With this, you can protect your Dododo Warrior and deal a large amount of damage to your opponent should he attack it. Perhaps I am rubbing off on you after all."

"As I suspected." Arthur scoffed. "Your dueling skills pale in comparison to that of a true knight. A pity. I was hoping for a worthy opponent. I draw! First I will activate Hand Destruction! Now we must discard two cards from our hands, and then draw two cards from our decks."

Yuma frowned as he was forced to discard two particular cards that he was planning to use later. Summoning one of his Xyz Monsters was becoming more and more difficult.

"Furthermore, I will now sacrifice my squire in order to summon the **Black Knight of the Underworld** in attack mode!" Another portal of darkness appeared on the field, and the squire was sucked back into it. Then, a large demonic behemoth of a knight rose out of the portal to take its place. The knight's armor was as pitch black from head to toe, save for the blood red cape that draped down from his back and the large white skull on his chest plate. He carried an enomous claymore in his right hand and a shield with the same skull motif in his left.

**Black Knight of the Underworld: Level 5/DARK/Zombie/2300 atk/0 def**

Yuma scratched his head in confusion. "Huh, funny. I was expecting that monster to be missing all its limbs."

**"**Why is that, Yuma?"

"Astral... I..." Yuma sighed. "You need to watch more movies."

"But I still have yet to truly understand what a movie is."

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER DAMN IT! RIGHT NOW WE HAVE A DUEL TO WIN!"

Arthur continued his move. "I know not whom you speak to, but imaginary friends will not save you from my black knight. However, this is a knight that never fights alone. I activate his special ability, which lets me special summon a Zombie Type Monster from my graveyard when my knight is successfully tribute summoned, but its effects are negated and it cannot attack, so I will summon another Black Knight of the Underworld!" The purple graveyard portal opened up in the ground, and a doppelganger black knight rose out of the portal, joining the first black knight on the battle field.

Yuma gasped at his opponent's strategy. "2 Level 5 Monsters? You're going for your Number aren't you?"

"Oh, I do not need my Number to defeat you, Yuma! Now allow me show you why! I shall sacrifice my two knights in order to special summon this! Gaze upon my favorite monster, and the instrument of your destruction! The mistress of malice, the spellcaster of the shadows,** MORGANA LE FAY, DARK SORCERESS OF THE UNDERWORLD!"** The battlefield exploded in an aura of pitch black darkness, which gave rise to the form of a tall and beautiful woman cloaked in an elegant purple and black dress. The dress was decorated with glowing blue skulls, and a much larger one served as a brooch at the center of her outfit. Her skin was as pale as the snow, her hair was black as the night, and her lips were coated a dark shade of red, as if she had recently drank blood, but what really intimidated Yuma was her eyes. Golden and cat like, these eyes were filled with nothing but cold blooded malice and cruelty.

**Morgana Le Fay, Dark Sorceress of the Underworld: Level 10/DARK/Zombie/3500 atk/0 def**

"Now your fate is sealed! It is time to show the world that fools like you do not belong in this tournament. In order for my Dark Sorceress to attack, I have to send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard. I shall do so now! Go, Morgana! Attack with **HELLRAISER**!" Morgana Le Fay raised her long pale arms into the air, and channeled her magic to form a gigantic glowing ball of purple light, formed of what appeared to be a fusion of multiple screaming spirits and ghosts. The witch through the energy ball with tremendous force, sending the screaming spirit sphere thundering towards Dododo Warrior.

Yuma prepared his counter attack, praying that it would work. "I activate my trap! Bye Bye..."

"NAY! You shall not! Arthur shouted. "When Morgana attacks, you cannot activate any card effects until the end of the damage step. There is nothing you can do!"

"OH NO!"

The glowing ghostly sphere slammed into the Viking, completely obliterating it. Yuma was hit by the full force of the attack and sent flying backwards.

**Yuma: 4000 - 1700 = 2300**

"I suggest you stay down, for the next round of this joust will only become increasingly painful for you. I set one additional card face down and end my turn."

Yuma slowly recovered and got back on his feet. "Man, that is one powerful monster. How are we going to take that thing out?"

Astral's eyes narrowed as he studied his opponent's field. "This is bad. He is using the heavy cost of his monster to his advantage. By constantly sending cards from his deck to the graveyard, he will have enough Zombie Type Monsters to use as tribute fodder for his Skull Shield at all times, making it impossible for you to attack, and with Morgana's effect, Bye Bye Damage is all but useless, but not completely useless."

Upon looking at his hand, Yuma understood what his friend meant. "Alright, It's my turn again! I draw! I activate the spell card, **Trap Powered Cannon!**" By using Bye Bye Damage as ammunition, my cannon can blow your dark sorceress to bits!"

"I think not!" Arthur retorted. "My Skull Shield has another effect! If you would destroy a Zombie Type Monster by a card effect, I can banish two Zombie Type Monsters from my graveyard to negate the effect of your cannon and destroy it!"

"WHAT?"

The cannon fired, but the cannon ball rebounded off of the skull shield, which hit the spell card instead, shattering it to pieces.

Yuma growled in frustration. "I guess there's nothing I can do but defend myself until next turn. I set one monster face down and end my turn."

"Then it is my move again. I draw, and I shall activate the continuous spell card, **Shadow Curse of the Underworld!** Now whenever I banish or send Zombie type monsters from my deck to the graveyard, you must banish the same number of cards from the top of your deck! I shall now attack you once again with Morgana Le Fay! I send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard so that she can do so. Take him down with **HELLRAISER!**" The witch fired another energy ball of glowing ghosts towards Yuma's face down monster, revealing it to be a young man wearing red robes and glasses, carrying a parchment and writing quill. The scholar stood no chance and was destroyed instantly.

**Onomatopoet: Level 1/DARK/Spellcaster/100 atk/100 def**

Yuma smiled. "Well thank you, Sir Knight because you just helped me out big time! Onomatopoet lets me search my deck for Gagaga Magician, and since my monster was in defense mode, I still have plenty of lifepoints to go another round!"

"On the contrary, worm, you will still be taking damage, but of a different kind. Since four of the five cards that I sent to the grave by Morgana's effect were Zombies, you must banish the top four cards of your deck due to the effect of my Shadow Curse. Turn end!"

Yuma frowned as he milled his deck, but at least now he had the means to turn the duel around. "I draw, and I'm activating the spell card, Gagaga Academy Emergency Network! Since I control no monsters on the field, I can special summon Gagaga Sister from my deck!" The Gagaga Emblem appeared on the field and glowed a bright red light before disappearing again, and in its place was a tiny five year old girl in a Gothic Lolita costume, carrying an antique key that was almost as big as her.

**Gagaga Sister: Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/200 atk/800 def**

"Next I will normal summon Gagaga Magician, and I will use his effect to change his level to five!" Yuma beamed with pride as his signature spellcaster appeared on the field. With him in the game, the future was looking bright for the young duelist.

**Gagaga Magician: Level 5 (Originally Level 4)/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 atk/1000 def**

"Now I activate the effect of Gagaga Sister! Now I can take her level, and the level of my magician, and add them together!"

**Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Sister: Level 7**

"Two plus five equals seven and with these 2 Level 7 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 11: BIG EYE!"

A large silver upside down cone with a golden ring around it emerged from the overlay network. A gigantic singular eye burst open from the face of the cone and glared at Arthur, practically staring into his soul, and an orange eleven appeared on the ring surrounding the cone, symbolizing its identity.

**Number 11 Big Eye: Rank 7/DARK/Spellcaster/2600 atk/2000 def**

Arthur clapped his armored hands slowly in a state of mocking false applause. "Impressive. So that is one of the Numbers that is destined to increase my strength, a worthy trophy for a knight like myself to take. However, your monster is still far weaker than mine!"

"Who said he was here to attack? I use Big Eye's effect to take control of your monster! GO! TEMPTATION GLANCE!" The creature's eye expanded and let loose a blinding light. Morgana took one look at it, and her eyes became glazed over and trance like. The witch slowly began to walk towards Yuma's side of the field, completely enthralled in the eye's power.

"What? NO! HOW DARE YOU?" Arthur shouted, flying into a rage.

"Oh, I dare! Now due to Big Eye's effect, he can't attack, but Morgana definitely can, and due to her effect, you can't use Skull Shield to protect yourself! I send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard so that she can attack! Take him down with **HELLRAISER!**" The hypnotized Morgana fired her attack at the armored duelist, who braced for the impact, writhing in pain from the brutal assault.

**Arthur: 4000 - 3500 = 500**

"Alright!" Yuma cheered! "That's how we do it! Kattobingu Daze Ore! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

Astral smiled at the sight of Yuma's efforts. "Well played Yuma. You knew that you could not get around Skull Shield with other Numbers like Hope or Volcasaurus, so you used the only monster who could, Arthur's monster, Morgana Le Fay. It seems you are growing into quite the skilled duelist after all. We may yet stand a chance of winning not just this duel, but the tournament as well."

"Uh... Astral..." Yuma gulped nervously. "You can thank me later, but we have bigger problems."

True to Yuma's word, Arthur had regained his footing, and the familiar dark aura of the Number's corruption had completely engulfed his body. The Number 23 reappeared on his left hand, glowing brighter than ever with malicious energy. The eyes behind his face plate were burning red with malice, and he was growling like a wild animal out for blood.

"YOU! How dare you? You are just like all the others, those who dared to call me weak, small, an embarrassment! Now you force my hand! FACE THE WRATH OF MY NUMBER! I DRAW! First I will activate Foolish Burial, sending Isolde, Belle of the Underworld to the graveyard, and because of this, you now have to banish the top card of your deck due to my Shadow Curse!"

Yuma proceeded to do so, growing slightly nervous at the impending arrival of Arthur's Number.

"Now I summon Tristan, Knight of the Underworld in attack mode, and his effect allows me to retrieve Isolde from the graveyard and add her to my hand!" Another black portal opened up, and a skeleton knight riding a demonic red eyed horse galloped onto the battlefield.

**Tristan, Knight of the Underworld: Level 4/DARK/Zombie/1800 atk/0 def**

"Now for Isolde's effect, since I control Tristan, I can special summon her from my hand, and then both of their levels become eight!" Another monster appeared out of the portal to join Tristan in battle, this one being a beautiful woman with short white hair, wearing a skin tight, two piece, black body suit. She winked at Tristan and gave him a blow kiss, causing the Zombie Knight to smile sheepishly.

**Isolde, Belle of the Underworld: Level 4/DARK/Zombie/1000 atk/0 def**

**Tristan and Isolde: Level 8**

"Now with these 2 Level 8 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE STRONGEST KNIGHT OF THE REALM! THE EMBODIMENT OF MY POWER! NUMBER 23: SIR LANCELOT, GHOST KNIGHT OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

The two underworld monsters disappeared into the overlay unit, giving rise to the monster's sealed form, a large sword with a skull insignia on the hilt. The skull glowed a bright shade of red, and the sword transformed into a tall and skinny knight, clad in silver armor akin to that of the bones of a skeleton. A long purple scarf wrapped across its neck which billowed in the dark winds, and the knight unsheathed a long rapier and pointed it directly at Yuma, prepared to strike the boy down.

**Number 23 Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld: Rank 8/DARK/Zombie/2000 atk/1500 def**

"Only 2000 attack points?" Yuma questioned. "Come on knighty! You're going to have to do a lot better than that to get past my monsters!"

"Insolent little fool! Getting past your monsters is precisely my intention! My Ghost Knight's effect allows him to bypass your monsters and attack you directly!

"WHAT?"

"Go, My Faithful Knight! Attack him directly with SOUL DESTROYING SWORD!" Lancelot charged forward and leaped over Yuma's monsters with speed and grace. He drew his sword, and before Yuma could react in time, Lancelot stabbed the poor boy in the chest, causing agonizing waves of pain.

**Yuma: 2300 - 2000 = 300**

"I am afraid the pain does not end there, fool. You see when Lancelot inflicts battle damage, I can obliterate one of your monsters, and I know just which one I intend to kill."

Arthur pointed his armored finger at Morgana. "Morgana Le Fay, it is time that you pay for your treachery! No one betrays me and gets away with it! **DIE!**"

Yuma gazed at his opponent in horror and disbelief. "That... That was your favorite monster... and you just killed it like it was nothing? What's wrong with you?"

Arthur merely scoffed. "One must make necessary sacrifices to acquire power, Yuma. Anyone who stands in my way will be slain! So sayeth the word of Lancelot!"

"Can't you see it, Arthur? That Number is warping your mind! Snap out of it! Knights are supposed to be heroes, honorable protectors! If you believe yourself to be one, then why did you just butcher your favorite monster like it meant nothing to you?"

**"**SILENCE!" the corrupted knight boomed. "I now activate the spell card, **Recovery Antidote of the Underworld!** By banishing every Zombie in my graveyard, I gain 300 lifepoints for each! I have a total of ten zombies in my graveyard, so not only will I gain 3000 lifepoints, but you have to banish ten cards from your deck due to the effect of my Shadow Curse. Additionally, my spell prevents me from taking effect damage for three turns since I banished more than five zombies."

**Arthur: 500 + 3000 = 3500**

"No!" Yuma cursed. "At this rate, he's going to make me deck out!"

"Make your move, you pathetic insect, your final move! I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Yuma smiled, thinking Lancelot would be easy prey. "Guess what, Arthur, you just made a big mistake by choosing to destroy Morgana. I use Big Eye's last overlay unit to take control of Lancelot! GO, TEMPTATION GLANCE!"

"Ha! That's what you think! I activate Lancelot's special ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate your Big Eye's effect, rendering in completely useless!" Big Eye expanded its eye in attempt to hypnotize Lancelot, but the knight was prepared. He fired a beam of purple light directly into the enormous pupil, causing Big Eye to recoil in pain, screeching and convulsing in agony from the damage to the most important part of its body. The weakened Number closed its now bloodshot eye, and the glow on its ring dimmed into a dull color.

"Do you see it now, Yuma? All your efforts are in vain! You never had a chance of winning this joust! Fall on your knees and submit to your new king!"

"All is not lost, Yuma." said Astral. "Set that monster in your hand face down. If you can survive Arthur's next attack, then that monster will grant us victory."

"Hmmm, oh yeah! Now I get it Astral! Thanks! First I will set this card face down. Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dododo Warrior, but he won't be sticking around because I sacrifice Dododo Warrior and Big Eye..."

Arthur braced himself in preparation. What sort of powerful creature would his opponent use for his last stand?

"... for this card in face down defense mode. I end my turn."

"WHAT? A TRIBUTE SET?" Arthur was completely dumbfounded. No one ever tribute set monsters during duels, so this unorthodox move caught the knight completely off guard. "_I don't understand." _ He thought._ "Why go to all that trouble when Lancelot can simply bypass that monster and attack directly? He must be planning something, but what? What should I do?"_

The voice of his Number provided the answer. "Fear not my faithful servant, for once I attack him again, this pathetic peasant will lose, and his Numbers will be ours, and we shall be one step closer to achieving greatness. The people of Heartland will bow down before us!"

"_Yes, yes of course. Thank you for your reassurance, Lancelot."_

"My move. I draw! It is over for you, Yuma! Lancelot, attack his lifepoints directly! SOUL DESTROYING SWORD!"

"Not so fast!" Yuma announced. "I use my Negate Attack Trap Card! This blocks your attack and ends the battle phase."

"Have you learned nothing? I activate Lancelot's effect! By detaching his final overlay unit, your trap card's effect is negated and destroyed. NOW FINISH HIM!"

Lancelot was about to stab Yuma, when suddenly a tiny warrior wearing a Viking helmet appeared in between them. The tiny Viking held up an enourmous shield, which deflected Lancelot's sword, sending the Number Monster staggering backwards."

"WHAT? What did you do?"

Yuma grinned in triumph. "I used the effect of **Dododo Defender **in my hand! By banishing him, I take no battle damage from your attack!"

**Dododo Defender: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/0 atk/1900 def**

"Grrrrrr, FINE! I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn again. I draw, and I'm ending this duel right now by flip summoning Dododo Gasser, and his effect is a nasty one! When he is flip summoned, two of your cards are destroyed, and then he gains a whopping 3500 atk points! You left yourself wide open when you banished all your Zombies to recover your lifepoints! Now your shield doesn't have any tribute fodder to protect you! Looks like it's curtains for you, Sir Knight!"

Yuma's facedown monster revealed itself to be a ninja wearing a blue cloak and an orange, Japanese straw hat. The swordsman unsheathed his katana, creating a violent gale, which blew Lancelot off his feet, destroying the Number Monster and the Skull Shield.

**Dododo Gasser: Level 8/EARTH/Warrior/0 atk/3000 def**

**Dododo Gasser Atk: 0 + 3500 = 3500**

"What? No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO! MY SHIELD! MY NUMBER! All gone... I'm back to being weak again... I have nothing..."

"Dododo Gasser, attack him directly and win this duel! DODODO NINJATO!" The swordsman dashed towards Arthur and drew his katana again, slicing across the knight's armored torso. Arthur was blown back by the force of the attack, and when he hit the ground the suit of armor fell apart into bits, pieces of metal falling of with a loud CLANG! The head of the suit rolled around on the ground, signifying the defeat of the fallen knight.

**Arthur: 3500 - 3500 = 0 (LOSE) **

**Winner: Yuma**

Astral extended his arm to absorb the Number, and the Number 23 disappeared from the knight's body and reappeared in Astral's hand, causing him to experience yet another vision. He saw himself in a void of deep space, and across from him was an enormous demonic figure cloaked in shadow, a gigantic magenta colored eye on his chest gazing into Astral's very being.

"Bow before the might of Don Thousand!"

And then the vision ended.

"Don Thousand? Who is Don Thousand? Is he a Barian, or someone far worse? More Questions..."

Yuma was dancing with joy at his first World Duel Carnival victory, when he suddenly heard the sound of crying coming from the destroyed suit of armor. After taking a closer look, he saw that the person underneath the armor was none other than a small eight year old boy. He had been wearing stilts the whole time to appear taller, and he wore a microphone headset to distort his voice and make it sound deeper. Now, as Yuma saw the true face of his opponent, sickly, timid, and broken, he could not help but feel sorry for him. Perhaps with the Number's influence gone, he would be less hostile.

"It's not fair... How could I lose? Now they'll call me weak again... They'll all laugh at me, and I'll just go back to being picked on by bullies again... It's not fair..."

Yuma knelt down and helped the poor boy out of the armor, and he gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey kid. If there is anything I know for sure, it's that you are anything but weak! That was an amazing duel, and you almost beat me!"

Arthur sniffled and wiped his bloodshot eyes. "Lancelot said he'd make me strong. He'd make sure no one would call me weak again, but he lied, didn't he? He was just using me and I didn't even see it. How could I have been so stupid? Now I look even more ridiculous by being the first one out of the World Duel Carnival. People are going to laugh at me again, and my chances of making any friends will be even slimmer."

Yuma's smile only grew and he extended his hand. "Well you have one friend right here, me, and I mean it when I say it! You don't need Lancelot to be strong. If anything, you are already on the right track in getting there by yourself! Even if the world says you can't, just know that I say that you can!"

Arthur smiled softly and got back on his feet. "Thank you Yuma. I just wanted to be strong and respected like the knights in the stories my dad used to read to me, but if you believe that I can be a strong duelist, then I guess I can go out there and prove the world wrong! Here, take my heart piece. You earned it. Just make sure you win this for me!"

Yuma grinned and gave Arthur a thumbs up. "I'm definitely keeping that promise!"

Arthur waved goodbye and departed, and Yuma leaped into the air in a fit of pure excitement and joy. "YAHOO! I JUST WON MY SECOND HEART PIECE!"

Yuma was so caught up in his excitement that he didn't notice the boy running towards him until it was too late.

"Hey, wait, coming through! Gang Way! Look out!"

**CRASH!**

A dazed and bruised Yuma recovered back to his feet to gaze upon the source of the collision.

"Owwwww... Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." The boy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "But I was just in such a hurry to come over to you after seeing that amazing duel! THAT WAS THE MOST AWESOME THING I HAD EVER SEEN! I JUST KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO WIN THE WORLD DUEL CARNIVAL IF YOU CAN DUEL LIKE THAT!"

Yuma was slightly disturbed by the boy's eccentric behavior. There were stars in his wide eyes, and he was drooling from his open mouth.

"Uh... That's nice of you to say, but who are you?"

"Oh! Pardon my manners!" The boy extended his hand for a handshake, and a goofy grin sprouted on his face.

"The name's Rei Shingetsu! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Onomatopoet: Level 1/DARK/Spellcaster/100 atk/100 def**

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can add one monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand, as long as its name contains one of the following words: Gagaga, Gogogo, Dododo, Achacha, or Zubaba

**Dododo Defender: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/0 atk/1900 def**

Effect: If you would take 2000 or more points of battle damage, you can banish this card from your hand or graveyard; reduce the battle damage to zero.

**Squire of the Underworld: Level 4/DARK/Zombie/1200 atk/0 def**

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can discard two cards from your hand, and if you do, add one Level 4 or lower DARK Zombie Type monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

**Black Knight of the Underworld: Level 5/DARK/Zombie/2300 atk/0 def**

Effect: When this card is tribute summoned successfully, target one DARK Zombie Type Monster in your graveyard, special summon it. Its effects are negated, and it cannot attack.

**Morgana Le Fay, Dark Sorceress of the Underworld: Level 10/DARK/Zombie/3500 atk/0 def**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned from your hand by tributing 2 Level 5 or higher Zombie Type Monsters, and cannot be special summoned by other ways. If this card attacks, you must send the top five cards of your deck to the graveyard. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the damage step.

**Skull Shield of the Underworld: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent declares an attack, you can banish 2 Zombie Type Monsters from your graveyard to negate that attack. If your opponent would activate a card or effect that would destroy a DARK Zombie Type Monster you control, you can banish 2 Zombie Type Monsters from your graveyard, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

**Shadow Curse of the Underworld: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: When a Zombie Type Monster(s) is banished or sent from your deck to the graveyard, your opponent must banish the same number of cards from the top of their deck, face down.

**Recovery Antidote of the Underworld: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Banish all Zombie Type Monsters from your graveyard and gain 300 lifepoints for each. If you banished more than five with this effect, you take no effect damage until your third standby phase after this card's activation.

**Trap Powered Cannon: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy one trap card on your side of the field, then target one monster your opponent controls, destroy it.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Alright! I think the Rei Shingetsu encounter is a perfect stopping point. He will definitely make things more exciting!**

**Fun Fact: This chapter was originally not going to have a duel in it, but then a bunch of ideas that expanded the Tristan, Isolde, Lancelot archetype came into my head, and I just had to bring those ideas to life immediately! So rather than have that soccer guy be Yuma's first opponent, I invented the character of Arthur and gave him Lancelot and these badass Underworld cards. Now Yuma won more than just a heart piece! I hope you guys enjoyed the duel! And don't worry. You won't have to wait too long for the next chapter! Think Positive! (Had to say it now that Rei is in the story. Sue me.)**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious, signing out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I'm both glad and surprised that the reception of last chapter was as positive as it was. I honestly didn't expect Arthur to be liked that much.**

**Anyways, let's see what Kotori is up to. How could she possibly function in a duel with Number 96 in her head? Well you are about to find out!**

**Also, from now on. I'm going to be changing the text layout of my Author Made Cards section so that it's easier to read. It seems a bit crowded down there.**

**One last thing, and this is a warning: There is some pretty dark stuff that happens in this chapter, so for those of you who are easily off put by potentially M rated material, well you've been warned. Nothing too serious, but there are just some suggestive themes that might be a little unsettling.**

**Call me Captain Obvious if you wish, but I don't own Zexal.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Darkness in Her Heart

Kotori pressed forward through the busy streets of the city, her eyes heavy from lack of sleep and her mind in a constant battle against Number 96. She breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed that for once, the Dark Number wasn't whispering his words of deceit into he ears and driving her insane. She welcomed this moment of mental silence as she pressed on, for she knew that only one person could help her exorcise this demon out of her mind. She had to find Yuma, and fast. However, another voice had been whispering into her ear, a voice similar to her own. It was as if a part of her was telling her not to reject Number 96, but to embrace him, to become one with the darkness that was slowly consuming her soul. After being plagued with visions of what would happen if she did embrace it, Kotori realized that by thinking this for even a second, she had already tasted evil, and she hated herself for discovering that it tasted so good.

"Have to find Yuma... Have to get this Number out of me!"

"Awwww, Now why would you want to do that?" Number 96 asked as he materialized next to Kotori with a smug grin on his face.

"DAMN IT!" Kotori cursed out loud. "I was enjoying those five minutes of silence until you swooped in and ruined it! Isn't it obvious? How would you like it if someone was constantly in your head, whispering things that you don't want to hear and never leaving you alone? Huh?"

"If I knew that said someone would give me power and the ability to have everything I ever wanted, then I would like that very much."

Furious and frustrated at Number 96 constantly hounding her, Kotori snapped at him. "Listen to me! I have had enough of you! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"What do I want?" Number 96 parroted back to her, as if the answer was obvious. "I want you, Kotori. I want you to assist me in collecting the Numbers, and in return, everything, and EVERYONE, you ever wanted, will be yours!"

Kotori blushed a bright shade of red at the reference to Yuma, but she remained as defiant as ever.

"Who knows, if luck is on your side, Yuma might end up giving you more than just a kiss. He might end up TAKING something from you too!"

That did it for her. "Alright, listen to me you sick bastard. I want you out of my head right now! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Bastard? Meh. I've been called worse."

"Monster!"

"That's better! Oh, by the way! I would be careful with your outbursts, Kotori. You appear to be drawing a crowd."

Kotori turned around and found out that Number 96 was correct. Quite a few people had taken notice of her yelling and were staring at her as if she was crazy. Kotori's face reddened in embarrasment. She now realized that Number 96 shared the same invisibility trick as Astral, and since she was the only one who could see him, it looked like she was arguing with herself. One of the spectators approached her with a look of concern on his face.

"Um, excuse me miss, but are you alright?"

Kotori desperately tried to regain her composure and pretend like nothing was wrong. "Uh, yeah! Don't worry about it. I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" asked the man. "I mean, you kind of scared me when I saw you yelling at someone that wasn't there."

"I said I'm fine!" repeated Kotori, growing more annoyed.

"Are you positive? I mean I could take you to a doctor. There's no shame in admitting that you need help."

The next thing the man knew, Kotori had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. The man soon grew quite scared as she saw that Kotori looked alot different than she was a few seconds ago. Her eyes had narrowed into reptilian slits, and a dark smile spread across her face.

"DID YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME? ARE YOU DEAF OR STUPID? I SAID I'M FINE, AND IF YOU QUESTION ME AGAIN, I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR SPINE AND FORCE YOU TO EAT IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE?"

"Y-Y-Yes..." squeaked the man, on the verge of soiling his pants.

"Good! Now get out of my sight!" Kotori dropped the man, and the poor bystander ran for his life. Kotori's evil eyes darted from left to right at the other onlookers.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" She yelled. The civilians jumped and ran away in fear, not even bothering to look back.

"Yeah, that's right! RUN! Run you little cowa..." Kotori paused, and her eyes returned to normal. Realizing what she just said, she grew more horrified than ever.

"_Why did I say that? What's wrong with me? I never say things like that!"_ She turned back to Number 96, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"YOU! You made me say that! What are you doing to me? Stop it!"

**"**Me?" Number 96 asked, feigning innocence. "I did nothing. That was 100% you. The darkness within your heart is growing, Kotori. Fighting it off and keeping it at bay will only become more and more difficult. Why not embrace it and make this easier for both of us!"

Kotori desperately tried to ignore the Number, clutching her head in frustration. "Oh God, I wish Yuma was here."

"Kotori! Hey Kotori! Over here!"

Kotori's head perked up at the sound of Yuma's voice, and she turned towards its source. Across the street was a figure, but she couldn't make out who it was since he was cloaked in the shadows of the dark alley that he stood in.

"Hey Kotori! Over here!" The figure spoke again in Yuma's voice, and then he immediately turned and took off running into the alleyway.

"YUMA WAIT!" Kotori cried out.

"Kotori. That's not Yuma. Do not follow him. It's a trap." Number 96 warned.

"Oh no!" Kotori yelled back. "I see what you're doing. Now that I found Yuma, you're scared that Astral will trap you back in the key. Well too bad! I'm going after him!"

Kotori bolted across the street and chased after "Yuma", darting through alleyway after alleyway. She finally caught up to him, when she saw the figure enter what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Throwing caution to the wind, Kotori rushed in after him.

"Yuma! Come on Yuma! This isn't funny! Why did you run?"

SLAM! The door suddenly shut behind her. Kotori ran back to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She was locked in.

"What's going on? What is this?" Kotori shouted.

Number 96 rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I told you not to, silly girl."

"Heh Heh Heh." Chuckled a voice that was clearly not Yuma's. "Wow, you young ladies are always so easy to fool. Now that you're caught in my trap, my job will be alot easier." The figure moved out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a tall, pale man dressed in a black leather jacket and pants. He sported a red mohawk on his head, and his face was covered in body piercings.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"My real name is not important," said the man. "But you can call me Carrion! Why am I called Carrion, you ask? Heh Heh Heh, because that's all that's left when I'm done with my victims!"

"V-V-Victims?" Kotori stuttered. A single bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, and she felt a twinge of fear in her heart, but she still stood her ground, trying not to let this supposed killer scare her. She gave Carrion an angry glare. "So you're some kind of messed up lady killing freak! Is that it?"

Kotori's accusation didn't bother Carrion at all. In fact, it only made him smile. "I prefer the term, Hitman, so show some respect! Perhaps you remember The Pack, or maybe their leaders, Scorch and Chills? You know, the guys that you threw in prison after ratting them out to the cops when your little friends beat them in a duel! Remember that?"

Kotori's anger turned to surprise at the mention the pack leader's names. "You work for Scorch and Chills?"

"Well, I used to. You could say that this is my last job before I strike out on my own. You and your friends ruined the pack by sending their leaders to prison. The gang is falling apart now, and Scorch and Chills aren't getting out any time soon, but Scorch did use his one phone call to call me, and he told me everything about you and your little friends. You see, I was the guy that they went to whenever they needed someone "taken care of". They'd pay me handsomely, and then I'd make sure that their little problem went away, but not before having a little bit of **fun** with my prey first."

Kotori's mouth was agape, shocked and frightened at what she just heard. "Oh My God! YOU SICK ANIMAL! What is wrong with you? You let me out of here this instant! If you think I'm just going to let you do that to me, then you're dead wrong! Come any closer and you'll be sorry! I'll fight you if I have to!"

Carrion laughed. "HA!. I'd like to see you try, but there is one thing we need to take care of first, and that's the Number that I know you have!"

"What? How do you know that I have a Number? How do you even know about the Numbers? Did Scorch tell you?"

"Yes he did! At first I thought he'd lost it when he told me about what happened during his tag duel with your friends, but then, after a bit of searching, I discovered the truth for myself. You may have locked up two of my old friends, Kotori, but now I've made some new friends, and these friends can smell the Number on you." He raised his hands high up in the air for Kotori to see, and sure enough, two Numbers appeared on both hands. A red 13 on the left hand, and a red 31 on the right.

Kotori gasped in shock, while Number 96 smiled at the sight of his targets. "NUMBERS!"

"Yes, and here is how it's going to work. We both know the rules of hunting a Number. I can't just kill you and take the Number off your corpse, so we are going to duel, and if you win, then I will give you the key to the door and let you go, but if I win, well..." Carrion licked his lips and smiled a predatory grin. "Then I will take your Number, and the last moments of your pathetic life will be spent getting to know me a lot better if you know what I mean, and then your friends will be next. I'll make them remember that no one crosses the pack and gets away with it!"

"Excellent. I was hoping he would challenge us." said Number 96, who cracked his slimy knuckles. "Come Kotori. Let's make short work of this fool."

Kotori sighed, not even bothering to answer the Number. In the end, she knew he was right. She had to duel him. If she refused, then Carrion would most likely kill her, or worse, and even though she wanted to throw the duel just so that Carrion could take Number 96 and rid her mind of him once and for all, she knew that was not an option. For all she knew, Carrion might even kill her anyway if she won, but there was no other way. She had to fight, for her life, for her friends, and for Yuma's safety.

"Alright Carrion, you got yourself a duel!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Kotori: 4000**

**Carrion: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first if you don't mind. Draw!" Carrion's sinister smile widened as he saw the card in his hand, knowing that he was now capable of summoning his Numbers on his first turn. "First, I'm activating Card Destruction! Now we have to discard our hands and then draw the same amount of cards that we have discarded!" The two duelists proceeded to do so, and once Carrion drew his new hand, he let out an ominous chuckle as he put his plan into action. "Two of the cards I dumped in the grave were both Wight Princes, and when they are sent to the graveyard, I can send a Skull Servant and a Lady in Wight from my deck to the grave, but since I sent two, I can use this effect twice!" Carrion searched his deck for the four cards in question and proceeded to send them to the graveyard.

**Wight Prince: Level 1/DARK/Zombie/0 atk/0 def**

**Lady in Wight: Level 3/DARK/Zombie/0 atk/2200 def**

"Next I play Foolish Burial, which lets me send a third Wight Prince from my deck to the grave, and that means another Skull Servant and another Lady in Wight go to the grave with it!"

Kotori grew slightly nervous at her opponent's strategy. "Why would he go to so much trouble to dump all those monsters in his graveyard? What's he planning?"

"I activate Tri Wight! Now all three Skull Servants that I sent to the graveyard come back to the field!" The ground began to shake, and three black coffins with red pentagrams on the lids erupted out of the ground. They simultaneously opened, revealing three skeletons wearing purple robes, who crawled out of the coffins and stood up on their boney legs. They all let out shrieking cackles and raised their arms in a frightening manner.

**Skull Servant: Level 1/DARK/Zombie/300 atk/200 def**

"Last but not least, I normal summon Wightmare in attack mode!" A fourth skeletal figure appeared next to the three Skull Servants. This one had short but feminine blond hair, and she was dressed in elegant, brown, noble robes. She carried a tea cup in her left hand, and she held it up to drink it despite not having any organs that allowed her to properly consume the tea.

**Wightmare: Level 1/DARK/Zombie/300 atk/200 def**

"Now with these 4 Level 1 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network twice!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 13: CAIN'S DEVIL AND NUMBER 31: ABEL'S DEVIL!"

After the four skeletons descended into the overlay network, a flash of black energy exploded out of the portal, revealing two black egg shaped objects with gothic church crosses embedded on their fronts. A swarm of chains burst out from behind the crosses, rattling as they wrapped around the crosses. The structures began to rearrange themselves, and the fronts of the eggs pushed outward, revealing the faces of Kotori's newest opponents. By the time the ghoulish transformation was complete, the two Number monsters both resembled twin floating demon statues that were hunched over the church crosses, the chains wrapped loosely around their bodies, rattling in the wind.

The demon statue on the left had a black outer shell and an orange underbelly, while the one on the right had the reverse color scheme. Both had shiny, silver faces with intimidating demon horns, but the left one's horns curved upward, while its twin's horns curved downward. Additionally, both demon statues were equipped with large weapons that dangled at the end of the chains that were wrapped around their crosses. The left demon statue sported a circular saw, and the right was equipped with a black spiked mace ball. An eerie aura of dark shadows surrounded the two Number Monsters, and the numerical markings of 13 and 31 on each of their respective backs flashed a bright, bloody shade of red.

**Number 13 Cain's Devil: Rank 1/DARK/Fiend/500 atk/500 def**

**Number 31 Abel's Devil: Rank 1/DARK/Fiend/500 atk/500 def**

Kotori took a step back and held her hand up to her mouth in surprise as the glowing red eyes of the Numbers glared at her with malicious intent.

"What? Two Number Summons in one turn, and they only have 500 attack points? You went to all that trouble just for them?"

Carrion's smile grew even wider at the sight of Kotori's confusion. "I would be careful if I were you. They may look weak, but in reality they are quite the opposite. What powers do they have? You'll find out soon enough! Now take your turn, girl so that I can win your Number and end your worthless life!"

While Kotori pondered over what her opponent's words meant, Number 96 stared at the two Numbers and then grinned maliciously.

"Hmmm. Impressive, but not nearly strong enough to match my power! Don't worry Kotori. This duel will be easy. All you have to do is summon me and I will make short work of these pathetic weaklings that dare to call themselves Numbers."

Kotori turned her head back towards the Dark Number and glared angrily at him. "I will never summon you. You hear me?! NEVER!"

"My dear Kotori, why must you continue to handicap yourself? You are only holding yourself back from your true potential."

Kotori grew even angrier, and she pointed her finger at Number 96. "I know why you want me to summon you. Once I do, I won't be able to fight you anymore, and you can just strip me of my free will and make me your slave!"

"Why Kotori, you've got it all wrong. Your mind is too valuable to go to waste, and robbing you of your free will will only make you less efficient of a champion. No, I simply wish to push you in the right direction. Deny it all you want Kotori, but the darkness in your heart is growing larger every second. The only problem is that it's locked up tight. Think of me as the key that will unlock the darkness and transform you into the woman you always wanted to be."

"SHUT UP! I don't want to be your champion! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Oh really? You forget who you're speaking to. I am a Number Kotori, and a part of your mind. I know your desires. I know what you want. Perhaps I even know you better than you know yourself."

"Hey!" Carrion called out. "You going to talk to yourself all day, or are you going to duel?"

Kotori's head snapped back towards Carrion. A look of pure murderous intent was on her face, and he lips curled upward into a wicked grin.

"Oh I won't just duel you, you pathetic insect! I'll make you suffer so much that you will beg for death! The only question is how to punish you after I crush you in this duel. Should I castrate you, or tear you limb from limb? Decisions, Decsions, Deci..."

Kotori gasped in surprise and covered her mouth. Her face returned to normal. _"No, not again. Why am I saying these things? What's happening to me?" _Taking a few deep breaths, she shrugged off the shock and began her turn, although she could have sworn that she heard Number 96 chuckling.

Carrion laughed at her, finding it hilarious that Kotori would resort to threats. "HA! Castrate me? Damn, it takes some spine to threaten me like that. I'd like to see you try."

"Shut up, Carrion! I draw! I activate **Card of the Storm**. This lets me draw two cards from my deck as long as I banish a wind attribute monster afterwards."

"The monster I banished was **Storm Warrior - Finch Ninja. **When he is banished, he can hit you with 800 points of damage!" While Kotori drew her cards, Finch Ninja appeared behind her and leaped into the air. The ninja bird pulled out a shuriken from its robes and threw the star at Carrion, which stabbed him right in the chest.

**Carrion: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

Carrion shrugged off the damage, his predatory smile still on his face. "Ha! It's only a scratch! You'll have to do better than that!"

"If you think that's all the damage you'll be taking this turn, then you're wrong! I activate the spell card, **Storm Warrior Army Formation.**" Now since I banished my Finch Ninja, Army Formation allows me to banish two more copies of that card, and you know what that means? You take 800 more points of damage from both of them!" Just like that, two more Finch Ninjas teleported onto the battlefield and threw their shurikens at Carrion, who grunted in pain from both hits.

**Carrion: 3200 - 800 = 2400**

**Carrion: 2400 - 800 = 1600**

Kotori thought that being reduced to less than half his life points in one turn would at least unnerve Carrion, but the thug's nasty grin remained, as if he dared her to try to damage him again. Kotori deduced that his sense of overconfidence must come from his Numbers, and she began to ponder how to get around them.

_"Hmmm, There's no doubt he wants me to attack. He wouldn't leave them out there for no reason. I'd better play it safe and just build up my field with monsters that can hold their own. Then I can wait it out and see what he does."_

"Or you could just summon me and this duel will be over in ten seconds." Number 96 chimed in.

"SHUT UP! Stop reading my mind! I'm not summoning you and that's final!"

**"**Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion. After all, no one can defeat me at my full power!"

Kotori smirked at the Dark Number. "If I recall correctly, I defeated you. Remember?"

That shut Number 96 up. "Touché."

"Anyways, I summon **Storm Warrior - Infantry Owl** in attack mode!" A spiral of wind billowed across the field, and a large owl wearing a knight's' helmet flew down from the skies and onto the battlefield, carrying a spear in its powerful talons.

**Storm Warrior - Infantry Owl: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1600 atk/1400 def**

"Now I won't be attacking this turn, so I set this card face down and I..." Kotori was about to end her turn, but Carrion interrupted her.

"CAIN'S DEVIL EFFECT ACTIVATE! By detaching an overlay unit from Cain, your monster is has no choice but to attack him!"

Kotori raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "What? What's the point of that? You're monster is weaker than mine, so you'll just take battle damage."

"Actually, no. You see, Cain has a really nasty set of effects. As long as Abel's Devil is on the field, Cain can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Also, you take all the battle damage whenever one of your monsters attacks him!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"YES! And Abel has the exact same effect! As long as they are both on the field, neither of them are going anywhere any time soon! Show her what pain truly means, Cain's Devil! DEADLY CURSE!" The beady eyes of Cain's Devil flashed bright red, and then Infantry Owl flew towards it in an attempt to attack it with its spear, only to be swatted like a fly by Cain's saw blade. Cain then turned its attention towards Kotori. The demon statue loosened some of the chains that were wrapped around its cross and then fired its saw blade like a cannon ball. The blade struck Kotori directly in the chest, sending her falling down to the ground.

**Kotori: 4000 - 1100 = 2900**

Number 96 shook his head in annoyance and turned his attention towards his fallen partner. If only she had summoned him, she wouldn't be in this situation.

"Get up Kotori! This is child's play compared to your duel against me! GET UP!"

Ignoring Number 96's words, Kotori slowly got back on her feet, breathing heavily and clutching her chest from the hit.

"I end my turn. Your move, Carrion."

"Alright then. My turn again. I draw, and now I'm summoning out **Queen of the Skull Servants** in attack mode! Another Zombie resembling the Skull Servants burrowed out of the ground. Instead of purple robes, this one wore a bright red dress covered in gold jewelry that would have shown off her womanly figure if she had a figure at all. She might have been a beautiful woman in life, but now, only decayed bones and a head of long black hair remained.

**Queen of the Skull Servants: Level 1/DARK/Zombie/0 atk/0 def**

"Another monster with zero attack points?" said Kotori in a state of confusion.

"She won't stay that way for long! My queen gains 500 attack points for every Skull Servant in the graveyard, but that's not the best part! The best part is that the three Wight Princes and the three Ladies in Wight that I dumped earlier are treated as Skull Servants while they're in the graveyard. So my three princes, three ladies, and my one Skull Servant give my Queen 3500 attack points!"

**Queen of the Skull Servants Atk: 500 x 7 Skull Servants = 3500**

"Go my queen! Let her have it! Attack her Storm Warrior Infantry Owl!" The undead royalty figure charged forward towards the bird, but Kotori was ready for it.

"Not so fast! I activate a trap, **Tornado of the Storm Warriors!**" Just as the queen was ready to strike, she was blown off her feet by a powerful gust of wind. The wind grew stronger and stronger until it formed an enormous tornado, which sucked both monsters into its violent, billowing funnel. When the spinning storm subsided, both monsters had vanished into thin air.

"HUH? What happened?" Carrion yelled in surprise.

"Here's how my trap works." Kotori explained. "Since you attacked a Storm Warrior, both my monster and your monster are banished, and then all copies of your monster in your hand, deck, and graveyard are also banished. Next, my owl's effect activates. Since he was banished, I get to add one level 4 or lower wind attribute monster from my deck to my hand."

Carrion searched through his deck for the other two copies of his queen and banished them, but the failure of his attack didn't seem to bother him at all.

"That won't help you all that much. You forgot about my Numbers! They can still attack! Cain and Abel, attack her lifepoints directly!" The twin Numbers loosened their chains again, the long strings of metal rattling as they did, and both their weapons shot forward towards Kotori, who was completely helpless as she received two powerful blows of brutal pain, as if millions of spikes were penetrating her skin at once.

**Kotori: 2900 - 500 = 2400**

**Kotori: 2400 - 500 = 1900**

Carrion chuckled as he watched his victim suffer. "Had enough yet little girl? Why don't you just forfeit, so we can get to the real fun!"

"Not a chance, Carrion!" Kotori shouted. "I never forfeit, especially not to sick freaks like you!"

"That's the spirit, Kotori."

"SHUT UP, BLACK MIST!"

Carrion rolled his eyes. "Have it your way. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright. I draw!" Kotori looked at her hand, and then stared at Cain and Abel nervously. "_Well, I can't play offensively, since that will just result in me taking more damage. I guess I'll just defend myself until I can figure out a way to get around those twin terrors."_

"I set these two cards face down and one monster face down, and then I..." Once again, Kotori was rudely interrupted by Carrion.

"HA! You honestly think you're safe from me? ABEL'S DEVIL EFFECT ACTIVATE! I forgot to mention one little detail about my Numbers. They can force your monster from defense to attack mode, so now that your monster is playing offense, it has no choice but to attack Abel! GO! DEADLY CURSE!" Kotori's face down monster flipped itself face up, revealing itself to be D.D Crow. Before Kotori could even call out for her monster to stop, the crow charged at Abel in an attempt to attack it, only to crash into Abel's spike ball and explode into a cloud of dust and feathers. Abel's spike ball then rocketed forward and punched Kotori in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

**D.D Crow: Level 1/DARK/Winged-Beast/100 atk/100 def**

**Kotori: 1900 - 400 = 1500**

Kotori fell to her knees, gasping for breath. A defeated look was in her eyes as she stared back at Carrion's Numbers.

"So no matter what monster I summon, those Numbers will just force them to battle, even if I set them face down?"

"That's correct, Kotori!" Carrion confirmed. "These two bad boys of mine will turn any monster you play against you! Now do you see that you don't stand a chance? Are you ready to forfeit now?"

"Not a chance!" Kotori barked in defiance. "I end my turn.

"Then it's turn again. I draw!" Carrion looked at the card he just drew and smiled. "Ah, perfect! Just what I needed! I activate Burial from the Different Dimension! This lets me take three monsters that are banished and put them back in the graveyard, so I'll choose the three queens that you got rid of with your trap card. Now you may have gotten rid of my queen, but when you get rid of the queen, you have to deal with the King, so bow down to my strongest monster, King of the Skull Servants!" Another Skeleton appeared on the field. This one looked identical to the regular Skull Servants, but he was standing on a pile of rotting corpses, as if he had killed them in battle himself and was basking in the success of his deeds.

**King of the Skull Servants: Level 1/DARK/Zombie/0 atk/0 def**

"Let me guess, he gets stronger based on the number of Skull Servants in your graveyard." Kotori deduced.

"Wow, you catch on fast! Actually, he gains 1000 attack points for every Skull Servant in the grave, and guess what? The queens count as well, bringing the Skull Servant count in my graveyard up to eleven!" King of the Skull Servants let out a maniacal cackle. His body began to glow, and he suddenly grew in size until he was as tall as a house. The zombie laughed even louder as he towered over Kotori.

**King of the Skull Servants Atk: 1000 x 11 Skull Servants = 11,000**

Kotori stared at the enormous Skeleton in shock, practically unable to form coherent words.

"E-E-E-Eleven Thousand attack?!" she stuttered. "That's stronger than just about every monster in the game!"

"Every monster except yours truly, of course!"

"SHUT UP! Stop talking to me! I need to figure out a way to stop that thing."

"The answer is floating right next to you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Now there's just one thing left to take care of." said Carrion. "Those face downs you set are obviously trap cards, so I will activate the continuous trap card, **Wight Royal Tyranny!** As long as this card is on the field, King of the Skull Servants is unaffected by spells and traps when it's attacking or being attacked. Now Go My King! FINISH HER!" King of the Skull Servants began to laugh again as he brought down his enormous fist onto Kotori's tiny body, but it was suddenly stopped by a small bird holding up a shield to protect her.

"I activate the effect of **Storm Warrior - Parrot Protector** in my hand! By banishing it and one other wind monster from my hand, the damage becomes zero!"

**Storm Warrior – Parrot Protector: Level 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/500 atk/500 def**

Carrion growled in frustration and annoyance. Kotori was really starting to get on his nerves now. "You just don't know when to quit do you, you little bitch! I'm going to enjoy slitting that pretty little throat of yours after I take your Number. Now lets see if you can handle another beating from my Numbers. Cain and Abel, attack her lifepoints directly again!" Kotori braced for the impact as Cain's saw blade and Abel's spike ball rocketed towards her once again. The blade dug into Kotori's left arm while the spike ball hit her in the face. The pain was undescribably agonizing, and Kotori was now finding it difficult to stand up.

**Kotori: 1500 - 500 = 1000**

**Kotori: 1000 - 500 = 500**

"I end my turn. Make your last move, Kotori. My blade is getting hungry!" Carrion sneered maniacally, unsheathing his switch blade for emphasis.

Kotori ignored him and began her turn, only to be dissappointed when the card she drew was the trap card, Dimensional Prison. "_Damn it. This card is useless now that Royal Tyranny is active. What do I do? How am I supposed to take that King out? My face down card will allow me to stop Cain and Abel, but I have to Xyz Summon in order to use it, and right now I don't have the means to Xyz Summon."_

"Actually you do. Your other face down, Return from the Different Dimension will bring back your Finch Ninjas, allowing you to have three level 2 monsters out on the field. I will let you figure out for yourself what you need to do after that." Number 96 commented, smiling with anticipation.

Kotori took her Xyz Monsters out of her Extra Deck and shuffled through them. "What's he talking about? I don't have any Rank 2 Xyz Monsters in my... Oh God No..."

There, hidden amongst the other Xyz Monsters, was the card form of Number 96: Black Mist.

"Absolutely not!" Kotori snapped. "I told you I'm not summoning you, and that's final!"

"Oh, but what will happen if you can't find a way to win without summoning me? You can't summon any regular effect monsters with Cain and Abel still at large, and with Carrion's trap card in play, you can't protect your lifepoints should you decide not to summon any monsters at all. Face it Kotori. You only have 500 lifepoints and you are running out of options. Do you think I want my host to die? Do you want to die?"

Kotori's hands began to tremble. She turned her head away from the Number in a desperate attempt to deny that he was right. "I... I can't... I won't..."

"Hmmm," pondered the Number. "What would Yuma say when he finds out that his closest friend has been murdered in cold blood? Why he would be distraught beyond all belief, maybe even devastated to the point where he loses all will to continue on!"

The mention of Yuma's name made Kotori's blood run cold. "No... Yuma..."

"Remember Kotori, If you die, then you will never see Yuma again, and you will never get to tell him of your feelings for him. How does it feel that you're willing to break the heart of the man you love all because you're too stubborn to do what is necessary to win a simple duel?"

Just then, another vision appeared before Kotori, similar to the one she experienced the night before. It was pouring down rain, and a lone man entered a cemetary. He carried a single bouquet of flowers in his hands, and he sluggishly ambled towards a single tombstone in the center of the cemetary. After tossing the bouquet on the stone, Yuma Tsukumo broke down and cried harder than he had ever cried before. He also left his duel disk and deck at the grave. He was done with dueling, done with life. What was the point of dueling anymore if she was no longer there to fill his life with warmth? A single flash of lightning illuminated the graveyard, revealing the identity of the lost soul buried in the tomb.

**Kotori Mizuki: Gone but Never Forgotten.**

"NO!" Kotori cried as the vision ended. Her body was trembling from the trauma of witnessing the worst possible future. Kotori began to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. There was no way out of the torturous lose/lose situation. "No... Not like this... I can't let Yuma down... I can't die..."

"Then you know what must be done!" thundered Number 96. "What's it going to be, Kotori? Will you refuse my power and accept your death, or will you embrace my power and accept your destiny!"

Kotori's tears cascaded down her face as she stared at the evil Number Card. There was only one way out, and it required selling her soul to the devil.

"Yuma... I'm sorry..."

"I activate my trap card, Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half my lifepoints, I can special summon the three Finch Ninjas that I banished!" A dimensional rift opened up in the ground, and the three ninja birds returned to the field, armed and ready to strike.

**Kotori: 500 - 250 = 250**

Kotori closed her eyes, allowing more tears to stream down her face, a few of them dripping on the Number Monster she held in her hand.

"With these 3 Level 2 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 96: BLACK MIST!"

The three birds disappeared into the overlay network, and a black ball of slime appeared on the field, bubbling like the contents of a lava lamp. Then, two clawed hands sprouted out of the ball, then two long legs, and finally, the ball itself morphed into a fiendish face with flaming red eyes and razor sharp jaws.

**Number 96 Black Mist: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/100 atk/1000 def**

"HA! That's your Number? It only has 100 attack points! Am I really supposed to be scared by... What the?" Carrion stopped mid sentence as he saw thst something was happening to Kotori. The green haired teen was clutching her head in pain, grunting as if desperately trying to hold something back, but what truly caught Carrion by surprise was the enormous black aura surrounding her body, flickering like a roaring fire.

"No... No... What's... happening... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kotori screamed at the top of her lungs as the darkness that she had tried to keep at bay was finally released. Her head slumped over and her arms drooped to the ground. For a few minutes, she didn't move an inch. Carrion didn't know why, but his heart was beginning to beat faster, and his palms were starting to sweat, but why? Why would he suddenly be scared her? What was going on? Suddenly, Kotori began to stir again.

"I feel... I feel..." She muttered. She raised her head back up, looking Carrion right in the eye, and the thug's heart stopped as he saw her eyes. Gone were the hazel eyes that radiated purity and kindness. These new eyes were that of a cold blooded witch. A wicked smile spread across her face, and the Number 96 glowed brightly on the left side of her neck.

"I FEEL AS IF I HAVE BEEN REBORN!" She yelled in amazement. She flexed her arms out and basked in the darkness that she now craved. This was true power, and she was enjoying every second of it. Now she would not only turn this duel around, but Carrion would die like the worthless piece of trash he was.

"NOW CARRION, prepare to die at the hands of The Strongest Number!"

"HA! Good luck with that!" Carrion taunted. "It only has 100 attack points, and even if it was strong, Cain and Abel would still protect me!"

"Oh yeah, silly me. I forgot about those Numbers. Oh whatever shall I do?" Kotori said sarcastically. "Oh wait, this trap card will help. I activate **Overlay Paralysis!"**

"NO! NOT THAT CARD!" Carrion shouted in a fit of rage. Of all the cards Kotori could have used, it had to be that one.

The corrupted greenette's smile grew even wider. She could practically smell Carrion's fear. "Ah, I take it you know what this card does. Now that Black Mist is on the field, the effects of all other Xyz Monsters on the field are negated, and then Black Mist gains 500 attack points for every Xyz Monster on the field, including himself!" Carrion could only watch helplessly as his two Numbers slowly turned to stone. Their glowing red eyes dimmed and they fell down to the ground, completely petrified.

**Number 96 Atk: 100 + 1500 = 1600**

"Grrrrrr, it doesn't matter!" Carrion growled. "King of the Skull Servants is still hundreds of times stronger than that Number of yours."

"You are correct, but that will soon change! I activate the effect of Number 96! By detaching an overlay unit, Black Mist cuts your Monster's attack in half, and then he gains attack points equal to the amount that your monster lost!"

Carrion's heart practically stopped. He had lost, and now he was going to pay for underestimating her. "NO! You can't!"

"Yes I can! GO! SHADOW GAIN!" Black Mist devoured one of its overlay units and unleashed a vortex of dark energy, bathing the undead king in parasitic shadows. King of the Skull Servants screamed and wailed as he shrank back to his normal size, his strength leeched out of him.

**King of the Skull Servants Atk: 11,000 - 5500 = 5500**

**Number 96 Atk: 1600 + 5500 = 7100**

"It's funny Carrion, that you thought you could defeat me, and then this whole game turned completely upside down for you! You thought you were dueling some weak little girl, but you actually challenged the champion of the most powerful creature in existence! Now you will face his wrath! NUMBER 96, ATTACK HIS KING OF THE SKULL SERVANTS WITH WHIPLASH WHIRLWIND!" Black Mist unleashed a swarm of its tentacles rocketing towards the skeleton. King of the Skull Servants turned around and ran for his life, desperate to get away from the fiendish monstrosity, but he wasn't fast enough. The tentacles collided into his body with tremendous amounts of force, causing him to fall apart into a lifeless pile of bones, which disintegrated instantly. The tentacles then turned their attention to Carrion, who lost all color in his face. The tentacles shot forward and slammed into Carrion with the force of a freight train, sending him flying across the room. Carrion crashed into the wall of the warehouse and fell limply onto the ground.

**Carrion: 1600 - 1600 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Kotori**

Kotori chuckled darkly as she witnessed her opponent fall. "To the victor go the spoils! Your Numbers are mine!" Kotori extended her hand, and a large, slimy looking hand made of dark energy shot forward and embedded itself into Carrion's chest. The hand retracted back into Kotori's body, and she now held the card forms of Numbers 13 and 31. Her first Number hunt was over, and it was a success. She then saw Carrion come to, and she called out to him.

"Now be a good boy, Carrie, and hand over that key, so I can get out of here!"

"Who said you were going anywhere at all!" In a split second, an enraged Carrion pulled out a nine millimeter pistol and tried to shoot Kotori. The bullet soared towards its target, but Kotori didn't even flinch. She snapped her fingers, and a huge wall of black slime shot out of the ground in between her and the bullet, and it harmlessly bounced off the wall.

"DIE!" Carrion yelled, as he fired all the remaining shots left in the gun, but the same result occurred. Like a child on a trampoline, the bullets bounced off the slime wall, not even coming close to harming Kotori.

"Now that wasn't very nice, now was it?" Kotori scolded as she wagged her finger in a tsk tsk fashion, but then her face turned deadly serious, her eyes filled with cold, icy anger. "Normally, you'd be too pathetic for me to even waste my time on, but there is one thing that you said to me that sealed your fate. You had the audacity to threaten the man that I love more than life itself. You even think of hurting Yuma, and your life is forfeit. You did not just lose this duel, my friend, but now I will take so much more from you." Kotori snapped her fingers again, and the slime wall divided into a mass of tentacles, flailing in the air like angry snakes. The tentacles slithered towards Carrion and each of them wrapped around his limbs and neck. Carrion was terrified beyond belief. Even though he was completely bound, he could still feel his body shaking with fear. He knew that he was in hell now, and there was no way out.

"What the hell are you?"

"What? Little old me?" Kotori asked rhetorically in an innocent tone of voice. She mustered up the most malevolent smile possible and gave a bone chilling answer.

"I have been chosen by the Darkness to do his will, and it is with his will that I send you straight to hell!"

The terrified thug desperately tried to beg for his life. "No! PLEASE NO! I'll do anything you want!"

Kotori sneered at him. "Yes. You will do whatever I want, and what I want is for you to DIE!"

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"GOODBYE CARRION!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**CRACK!**

The tentacles squeezed as hard as they could, and Kotori heard the euphoric sound of bones being crushed into dust. Carrion screamed as his arms and legs were reduced to a pulp, and just like that his screams were soon silenced as the tentacle binding his head squeezed as well and broke his neck. The tentacles then released their prey, and the former pack member tumbled to the ground in a heap, like a puppet who had its strings cut. Death had now claimed his soul. Kotori walked over to Carrion's corpse and fished through his pockets until eventually she found the key, but she didn't use it right away. She didn't even walk towards the door. She just continued to stare at Carrion's lifeless form, her cruel smile never leaving her face for even a second.

"So tell me Kotori. How do you feel?" Number 96 asked as he floated next to her.

Kotori didn't bother to acknowledge his prescence. She just continued to stare at the dead body.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for being so defiant and stubborn. Had I known that your power would feel this amazing, I would have given into you a long time ago. I was lying to myself, thinking that I was actually a benevolent person. It was all an illusion. My heart is just as black as yours, and you helped me see who I really am. Thank you so much."

"You are forgiven, Kotori. Don't worry about it. If anything, I'm proud of you."

Kotori looked back at the Dark Number, her face turning to one of absolute happiness.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, just remember your place, and your power will only continue to grow. You're mine now, Kotori."

The markings of the 96th Number pulsed on Kotori's neck, and the corrupted girl reached up to it and began slowly stroking the mark with her hand like a kitten.

"I know." She whispered. "I know."

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Queen of the Skull Servants: Level 1/DARK/Zombie/? atk/0 def**

Effect: This card's name becomes "Skull Servant" while it is in the Graveyard. The original ATK of this card is the combined number of "King of the Skull Servants" and "Skull Servant" in your Graveyard X 500. When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the graveyard, you can activate one of the following effects.

1\. Send one "Skull Servant" or "Lady in Wight" from your deck to the Graveyard.

2\. Target up to three banished Skull Servant or Wight monsters; return them to the Graveyard.

3\. Special Summon one "King of the Skull Servants" from your hand, deck or Graveyard.

**Storm Warrior - Infantry Owl: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1600 atk/1400 def**

Effect: If this card would be destroyed, by battle or by card effect, banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard. When this card is banished, you can activate one of the following effects:

1\. Add one Level 4 or lower WIND Monster from your deck to your hand.

2\. Banish one WIND Monster from your deck.

**Storm Warrior – Finch Ninja: Level 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/800 atk/800 def**

Effect: If this card would be destroyed, by battle or by card effect, banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard. When this card is banished, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**Storm Warrior – Parrot Protector: Level 2/WIND/Winged-Beast/500 atk/500 def**

Effect: If you would take battle damage, you can banish this card and one WIND monster from your hand, and if you do, reduce the battle damage to 0.

**Card of the Storm: Normal Spell Card**

Draw 2 cards, then banish one WIND monster from your hand, or, if you don't have any in your hand, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

**Storm Warrior Army Formation: Quick Play Spell Card**

Activate only when a Storm Warrior Monster is banished. Apply one of the following effects:

1\. Special Summon that monster

2\. Banish all copies of that monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

**Tornado of the Storm Warriors: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a Storm Warrior Monster battles an opponent's monster; at the start of the damage step, banish both monsters. Then your opponent banishes all copies of the attacking monster from their hand, deck, extra deck, or graveyard.

**Overlay Paralysis: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when a player Xyz Summons an Xyz Monster. Negate the effects of all Xyz Monsters your opponent controls. Then you can target one Xyz Monster you control. It gains 500 atk for every Xyz Monster on the field until the end phase of your next turn.

**Wight Royal Tyranny: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: When a "King of the Skull Servants" or a "Queen of the Skull Servants" attacks or is attacked, it is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's spell and trap cards until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well... That was dark wasn't it?**

**So, yeah! Kotori has finally snapped, and she is now the scariest and most malevolent woman in existence. EVERYBODY RUN!**

**Now you see why I had that warning at the beginning of the chapter. What I meant to do was to try to make Carrion as horrible of a human being as I possibly could so that no one would have a problem with the new Dark Kotori brutally murdering him. I hope I didn't go too far with that.**

**By the way, Is it wrong that I had so much fun writing this part of the story?**

**And is it wrong that I am going to enjoy making Dark Kotori do plenty of horrendous things under Black Mist's bidding for a very long time?**

**I don't know, but I know one thing. When Yuma finds out what happened to her... Oh boy... He is going to be devastated...**

**Which makes things even funnier! (EVIL LAUGH)**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious, signing out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well... You guys definitely reacted to Kotori's turn to the dark side exactly the way I predicted.**

**For those of you who were turned off by the dark stuff in the last chapter, don't worry. I don't plan to have another chapter that dark any time soon.**

**Anyways, let's jump back to Yuma. Last time we saw him, I left him alone with Rei, which is the worst thing I could have done to the poor guy!**

**Still don't own Zexal, and if it was possible to brainwash the actual owners with Rank Up Magic Barian's Force and make them sign the rights to Zexal over to me, I would have done it already. If only I could find a Barians Force card that actually works, then this story would be canon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Hot Blooded Action

With the power of her new master guiding her, Kotori walked slowly towards the signal of the Number Monster nearby, like a tiger stalking its prey. She was giddy with excitement at the thought of testing out her new power on another victim. To think that just a few hours ago, she was a being of innocence and light. Now however, she willingly cloaked herself in a shroud of darkness, allowing its malice to envelop her body and caress her soul. However, when she reached the Number's location, she found that someone was already dueling the Number holder, a woman named Amaya. That someone was none other than Rio Kamishiro, and Durbe was watching the duel from the sidelines. Kotori watched the duel from the shadows, just out of sight. She would have to be careful around those two. It was way too early to reveal her bond with The Strongest Number, and everything would be ruined if she got caught early. Fortunately for her, Number 96's dark powers were surpassed only by his cunning, and the Dark Number's abilities allowed him to hide from any who would be able to detect the presence of Numbers. No one would suspect the truth until it was too late.

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Rio: 3700 Lifepoints**

**Amay****a: 2500 Lifepoints**

**Rio's Field:**

**Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/3500 atk (Originally 500)/500 def**

**One Card Face Down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Amaya's Field:**

**Number 87 Queen of the Night: Rank 8/WATER/Plant/3200 atk/2800 def**

**Rio's Turn:**

"So you managed to summon a monster stronger than my own?" said Amaya. "Big deal. I'll still have plenty of lifepoints to spare."

Rio smirked with triumph. "Who said I was going to attack it? I activate my trap card, Windstorm of Etaqua! This forces your monster into defense mode!" The wind began to pick up around Queen of the Night until she was eventually surrounded by a raging gale, forcing the plant woman to retreat within her lotus pod and assume a defensive posture.

"Now I activate the effect of Frozen Lady Justice! By detaching an overlay unit, she destroys all defense position monsters on the field! Take out her Queen of the Night with ETERNAL PERMAFROST!" Rio's signature Number obeyed and unleashed a violent cold wave of ice and snow across the battlefield, chilling Amaya's Number to the bone. Within seconds, Queen of the Night was frozen solid, and all it took was a slight touch to shatter her body into pieces.

**Justice Atk: 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

"This duel is over! Justice, attack her directly with FROSTBITE BLADE!" The helpless opponent didn't even have time to scream or brace herself as Number 21 sliced her blade across her torso, causing Amaya to tumble down to the ground and fall unconscious.

**Amaya: 2500 - 2500 = 0**

**Winner: Rio**

Durbe smiled and applauded Rio's efforts, and then Rio unleashed the Barian Hand onto her opponent, adding the 87th Number to her collection.

After Amaya came to, and then surrendered her heart pieces before departing, Rio approached her boyfriend with a sly smile.

"Looky here Durbe! A present for you!" She said as she waved Number 87 in her hands.

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift!" replied Durbe. "Another Number means another step closer to collecting all 100, and with three heart pieces each, the chances of both of us entering the finals have just increased!"

Rio raised an eyebrow. Her smile grew a bit wider. "Who said we had a chance? We're guaranteed to be in the finals and then we're winning this tournament!"

Durbe smiled softly at her. "You are amazing, you know that."

Rio's face grew closer and closer to his. "No, WE are amazing."

Their lips were just about to touch, when Kotori decided to make her presence known.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Rio and Durbe jumped and turned around to see who caught them in the middle of an intimate moment. When they saw who it was, their jaws dropped to the ground. If it wasn't for her green hair, they would have mistaken Kotori for someone else, since she looked nothing like she did the last time they saw her. Instead of her normal attire, she was dressed in a regal looking black dress with bright purple highlights. The dress draped down her body like a cloak, and at the same time, it hugged her hourglass waist, allowing it to show off her curves quite well. Long, black, fingerless gloves covered her forearms, and as she walked towards the two perplexed duelists, the click clack noise of her new knee high black stilettos echoed with each step.

"Kotori? Is that you?" Rio asked, still staring at her new outfit with surprise. "You look... er... different."

"Why thank you! You like my new look? I just went shopping, and I thought it was high time I get something new to wear for the tournament." She started posing like a supermodel for them, showing off every aspect of her dress. "What do you think? Is it me? It doesn't make me look fat, does it?"

Rio wasn't even sure what to say about this. She was at a loss for words at such out of character actions. First of all, Kotori never wore black. Secondly, Kotori was never the type of person to flaunt or show off anything about herself, especially her appearance. She was too humble and reserved for that, so why was she acting this way now?

Rio finally found her voice, even though her surprise was still obvious in her tone. "Well... What was wrong with your old look?"

"My old look? Oh you mean the white and pink school girl dress for picking flowers and looking like a weak little cheerleader? Please! This is a duel tournament, Rio, not a tea party. I'm here to win this tournament and crush anyone who stands in my way under my boot. I intend to be the next Queen of Games, so why not look the part? I wanted a look that shows that I am someone who should be taken seriously as a duelist, someone who should never be underestimated."

Still confused, Rio took these new words into account. Then her sly smile returned as she figured out the reason behind Kotori's decision to reinvent herself.

"Oh I get it now! You're doing this to get Yuma's attention, aren't you? Finally decided that today's the day that you're going to tell him how you feel?"

Rio expected Kotori to blush intensely and fly into a fit of nervous, stuttering denial like she usually did when her obvious crush on Yuma was brought up. Instead, Kotori's lips curled upward into a grin that mirrored Rio's own, but with a clear difference. While Rio's smile was merely playful, Kotori's smile gave off an aura that left the bluenette and the gray barian intimidated and uncomfortable. Rio never thought she'd ever be scared of Kotori, but now she definitely was.

"Why, yes! How did you know?" She replied in a sultry tone. "You see, Rio. I have grown frustrated with myself. I have grown tired of my own weakness, a weakness that has prevented me from getting what I want, and who I want, and with the threat of the Numbers still looming on the horizon, weakness will not be tolerated. The old me was weak, but once Yuma sees the new me, he will beg to be by my side!"

Durbe, who had been quiet the whole time, narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was darkness in Kotori's eyes. That much was clear, but what puzzled him was the absence of what he believed was responsible for her behavior. Normally, such darkness indicated the presence of a Number, but neither Durbe, Rio, nor Frozen Lady Justice could detect even a hint of a Number on her.

Within Kotori's mind, Number 96 chuckled to himself at the efficiency of his ability to conceal his presence.

Durbe then decided to be more vocal with his suspicions. "Kotori, you seem to be acting a bit too different. You wouldn't happen to be hiding something, now would you?"

Durbe's accusation only made Kotori chuckle. "HA! Hiding something? Me? Well that's a bit hypocritical of you, Durbe. You're not even human." Her eyes then darted to Rio and made direct eye contact with her, taking pleasure in the fear and surprise that she could smell.

"And she isn't human either."

Durbe's eyes widened in shock, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. Did she just imply that she knew Rio was actually a Barian?

"_What? HOW? How does she know? Yuma could have told her about my identity, but there is no way she could have known about Merag!"_

Satisfied with her successful attempts at getting under their skin, Kotori turned away from them and left. "See you at the finals, lovebirds, if you can last that long!"

Kotori strutted off into the distance with Durbe and Rio too stunned and speechless to respond or even move. They just stared at her as if she had dropped a bomb on them.

_"What the hell was that all about?" _Rio thought._ "What did she mean by that? How could I not be human? Of course I'm human!"_

_"Aren't I?"_

Kotori returned to the dark alleyways of the city, musing over her eagerness to hunt new prey and collect new Numbers, when suddenly, she stopped. There was a discarded mirror in the middle of the alley. She picked it up and stared at her reflection for what seemed like an endless amount of time. She frowned. Her evolution was still incomplete. There was something missing, something that didn't seem right, and then she spotted it. She was still wearing the pink ribbon in her hair, the ribbon that Yuma gave to her for her birthday all those years ago. She wore it every day, never taking it off, for she treasured it way too much. Now, though, it was an eyesore, a bad memory of her former self, her weaker self. Weakness would not be tolerated, and in order to wash her hands of her old self completely, that ribbon would need to go. Kotori, pulled the ribbon off of her hair, and the bun that the ribbon held up collapsed, making her hair look much longer and more elegant. Kotori tossed her now long and flowing mane of emerald hair in the breeze, and it settled down on the nape of her neck.

She glared at the ribbon. "I don't need this stupid thing anymore. No need to associate with my weaker self any longer. Yuma never even bothered to notice my feelings for him before I embraced my new power. Now, once I win this tournament and claim all 100 Numbers for master, that fool Astral will fall, and then Yuma will fall for me.

"And if he doesn't?

"What?"

"People tend to fear the darkness, and they reject it as a result." Number 96 explained. "If Yuma rejects your romantic advances, what will you do then?"

Kotori pondered Number 96's words for a second. Yuma wouldn't reject her. He would never do that? Would he? He couldn't! Yuma loved her! He had to love her!

Kotori's wicked grin grew as she came up with an answer.

"Then I will simply force him into submission."

Kotori tossed the ribbon over her shoulder, allowing it to fall to the ground and destroy the last remnants of her old self. She then continued to walk further into the darkness of the alley, chuckling to herself as with each step she took. A few minutes later, a small, gray kitten walked up to the ribbon and sniffed it. Recognizing the scent, the kitten picked up the ribbon in her mouth and darted through the city streets as fast as she could. She had picked up Kotori's trail. Cathy would need to know about this immediately.

* * *

Yuma could only assume that a couple of hours had passed in the time that he had taken to listen to Rei Shingetsu's non stop fan boy style rambling of every single detail of his last duel. Sure, the kid meant well, and there was no harm in admiring someone, but it was really starting to take a toll on Yuma's ears, and his annoyance level was rising fast. Eventually he had enough.

"AND THEN! When Number 23 was right about to finish you off, you were all like..."

"REI!" Yuma shouted. Yuma's outburst appeared to work, and Rei's rambling ceased.

"Sorry." Rei apologized. "I guess I got a little bit carried away with my speech, but I can't help it! That was one of the best duels I've ever seen!"

"Yeah. I'm sure it was." said Yuma. "But are you really here just to idolize me? You have a duel disk, so you must be competing in the tournament, right?"

Rei's cheerful expression quickly turned sad. "Well, actually no. I'm not in the tournament. I can duel, but I'm not very good at it." Rei looked depressed and downtrodden, but then he immediately turned cheerful again, his goofy grin bigger than ever.

"But that's OK! I know I'll eventually get better! All I have to do is Think Positive!"

Yuma smiled back at him. "That's the spirit Rei! You know, if you want, I could give you a few pointers and tips on how to be a better duelist!"

"Wouldn't that hinder his progress rather than help him?" Astral deadpanned, earning him an angry glare from Yuma.

"Really? You would do that for me!" Rei asked, his eyes wide with happiness. He then proceeded to glomp Yuma tightly, engulfing Yuma in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"REI!" Yuma shouted again, shoving the boy off of him. "First of all, personal space. Second of all, I have a tournament to win, so I can't really teach you now, but..."

"Yuma Tsukumo! I've finally found you!" Yuma and Rei turned to see a man walking towards them. He had spiky brown hair with a golden streak at the front, and he was dressed in a red leather jacket over a grey undershirt with blue jeans. The man seemed normal enough, but the cunning sneer and the dark look in his eyes put both Yuma and Rei on edge.

"Hey wait a minute, I know you!" Yuma thought for a moment, trying to remember where he had seen his face before. He snapped his fingers in realization.

"YOU! You're Daisuke Katagiri! International pro duelist and five time winner of the Spartan City National Championship!"

"Well what do you know? It seems that its impossible to be anonymous when you're a celebrity, but yes! It's me!" Katagiri sneered. "And we're going to duel!"

Yuma's jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh... my... God... A pro wants to duel me? This is a dream come true!"

Yuma's words sent Daisuke into a fit of dark laughter. "Heh Heh Heh. Sorry to burst your bubble, Yuma, but this is not a dream come true, this is your worst nightmare! We are going to duel, but you are putting more than your Heart Pieces on the line! Much More!" Yuma's heart began to race as he saw the all too familiar Barian Symbol appeared on Katagiri's forehead.

"OH NO!" Yuma yelled in surprise. "That's the Barian Symbol!"

"My masters of the Barian World demand your Numbers, and you're not leaving until you hand them over!"

"Not again." Astral muttered grimly.

"It's time to duel, Yuma Tsukumo!" Daisuke announced, his voice radiating insanity and mania. "And when you lose, your Numbers will belong to Barian... What?"

Daisuke's maniacal speech was interrupted by Rei Shingetsu jumping in front of Yuma and stretching his arms out like a shield.

"Hold it right there! As the last of the Guardians, I can't let you harm the champion of the Astral World, servant of the Emperors!"

"Astral World?" Yuma questioned. "Wait a minute! You know about Astral and The Barians?"

"Yuma, I'll explain later, but right now we have him to deal with! I may be a weak duelist, but you're my friend and I won't let him touch you!"

"Fine!" Daisuke yelled. "In that case, I'll take both of you on!"

"I was hoping you would say that!" Rei shouted back, grinning with excitement. "LET'S DUEL!"

From the rooftops of the building opposite where the three duelists were preparing for battle, Gilag watched with interest and anticipation.

"Alright Yuma Tsukumo. Let's see how you handle the power of my newest soldier." He then noticed Rei joining in and frowned. "Wait a minute. Who's that other guy? He looks familiar. I could have sworn that I've seen him before, but where? Oh well. It doesn't matter. If he knows about us, then he's got to go too. Now, go my soldier! Take them both down, and make Papa Gilag proud!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Rei: 4000**

**Daisuke: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first!" Daisuke announced. "I draw! Now prepare to taste true Barian Power! By cutting the attack points of Hot Blooded Coach Captain Bearman in half, I can normal summon it without tributing!" Daisuke's monster appeared on the field as a ten foot tall grizzly bear wearing silver body armor and red sunglasses. The large bear roared loudly and stood on its hind legs, showing off its massive claws.

**Hot Blooded Coach Captain Bearman: Level 8/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/2600 atk/2700 def**

**Bearman Atk: 2600 -1300 = 1300**

"I set one card face down and end my turn! Make your move, so I can crush you both for the sake of the Barian World!"

Rei gulped as he drew his card. "Um... Ok... what should I do? AHA! You won't be getting past this monster any time soon! I set this monster face down!" Yuma and Daisuke expected a face down monster to appear on the field. However, what they got instead was an overweight scuba diver in an orange antique diving suit, holding a dynamite plunger in its hands.

**Shining Bomber: Level 3/LIGHT/Fiend/0 atk/1800 def**

Yuma gave Rei a puzzled look, and so did Astral. "Uh... Rei? You do realize that your monster is in attack mode. Right?"

Rei raised an eyebrow in confusion, but when he looked at his duel disk, his eyes bulged out in panic. "Oh No! I summoned Bomber in attack mode by accident!"

Yuma face palmed. It appeared that Rei wasn't kidding when he said that he wasn't very good at duel monsters, but Yuma wasn't going to snap at the boy for it. After all, he remembered a time when he used to make mistakes like that more often then he liked to admit.

Astral sighed. "I never thought it was possible, but there appears to actually be a duelist in existence who is even weaker than Yuma."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Yuma yelled. "And knock it off, Astral. Rei didn't mean it. He's just a beginner. Remember?"

Daisuke laughed like a maniac at the sight of Rei's monster. "HA HA HA HA HA! WOW! I might not even have to duel at all! I could just watch your friend dig his own grave!"

Rei lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry Yuma... I just wanted to help..."

"Hey, don't worry Rei! We can still win this duel! Remember what you said to me?"

Rei's head immediately perked up and returned to its happy state. "Yeah! Think Positive! I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Astral looked at Yuma nervously. "Forgive me for my harsh criticism of your new friend, but we cannot afford to make mistakes. You do remember what is on the line in this duel, don't you? If we lose, then I will fade away, and the Barians will get our Numbers and destroy my home world."

Yuma nodded fiercely. "I know Astral, and I won't let that happen! My turn! Draw! I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" Yuma's signature magician appeared on the field and raised his fists up in a fighting stance.

**Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 atk/1000 def**

"Next, since I control a Level 4 Monster, I can special summon Kagetokage from my hand!" Another monster appeared next to Gagaga Magician, this one being a two dimensional black lizard with beady red eyes."

**Kagetokage: Level 4/DARK/Reptile/1100 atk/1500 def**

"Now I activate the spell card, Gagaga Bolt! Since I control my magician, I can destroy one of your cards, like that bear of yours!" Gagaga Magician pointed his left index finger at Coach Captain Bearman and fired a bolt of lightning directly at it. The bear roared in pain from the hit and then disintegrated.

"Nice try!" Daisuke shouted. "But you'll have to do better than that! I activate my **Adrenaline Rush** Trap Card! Now since you destroyed Bearman, you take 800 points of damage! Also, I take no battle damage for the rest of the turn!"

**Yuma: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

Yuma grimaced in annoyance. "Well that's OK because I can still do this! I overlay Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage!"

"With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 39: ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE!"

Yuma's monsters disappeared into the overlay network to make way for his ace Number. The golden warrior rose out of the portal, unleashed his twin swords, and gave a loud battle cry of "HOPE!"

**Number 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/2000 def**

Daisuke smiled maliciously at the sight of Hope. "Finally, the Numbers are here! Just one of many that the Barian World is destined to have!"

"Not going to happen, Daisuke!" Yuma snapped back. "I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn again! I draw!" Daisuke drew his card, and his eyes lit up with excitement as he saw that the card he drew was the card that Master Gilag gave him.

"First I activate the spell card, **Second Wind**! By sending **Hot Blooded Coach Soldier Kangaroo Boxer** from my hand to the graveyard, I can allow Coach Captain Bearman to come back for Round 2!"

**Hot Blooded Coach Captain Bearman: Level 8/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/2600 atk/2700 def**

"Next, I normal summon Hot Blooded Coach Soldier Wolfbark, and when he's summoned, I can special summon Kangaroo Boxer from my graveyard." Another beast joined Bearman on the field, taking the form of a bipedal, white furred wolf dressed in yellow and blue body armor and wearing ski goggles over its eyes. The wolf let out a loud howl, and then the graveyard portal rose up to reveal another beast who answered the wolf's call. This Hot Blooded soldier was a brown colored kangaroo, who was dressed in the same yellow and blue attire as Wolfbark, but it also wore gigantic red boxing gloves on his hands and black sunglasses over its eyes.

**Hot Blooded Coach Soldier Wolfbark: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1600 atk/1200 def**

**Hot Blooded Coach Soldier Kangaroo Boxer: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1800 atk/1200 def**

"Now I activate Bearman's effect! I can change the levels of Wolfbark and Kangaroo Boxer from four to eight!"

**Wolfbark and Kangaroo: Level 8**

"Now I can Xyz Summon! With these 3 Level 8 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! HOT BLOODED COACH KING GIANTRAINER!"

From the depths of the overlay network rose a mighty behemoth of a warrior, who was apparently the biggest baseball fan in existence. It's bulky arms and legs were a bold shade of blue. An umpire's vest made up its torso, and its hands were both covered with black catcher's mitts. A silver knight's helmet covered its face, and it carried two baseball bats in both hands as its weapons of choice, while dozens of other baseball bats were strapped to its back.

**Hot Blooded Coach King Giantrainer: Rank 8/FIRE/Warrior/2800 atk/2000 def**

"Woah!" Rei exclaimed in surprise. "Now that is a powerful monster!"

"Indeed it is, but before I show you what it does, my Kangaroo Boxer has a surprise for you! When I use him to Xyz Summon Giantrainer, one of your monsters is automatically destroyed! Kangaroo Boxer, give Number 39 a taste of Hot Blooded Action!" One of Giantrainer's overlay units transformed back into Kangaroo Boxer, who bounced towards Hope and punched him right in the stomach. The Number's eyes widened, and he recoiled from the excruciating pain. Hope didn't even have time to dodge or block as he was hit was another jab to the face, one that resulted in his demise!

"HOPE NO!" Yuma called, as he watched his ace get destroyed.

"And now I can show you what true Hot Blooded Power is all about!" Daisuke continued. "I activate Giantrainer's effect, by detaching an overlay unit, I can draw one card."

"The card I just drew is..."

**Beast King Barbaros: Level 8/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/3000 atk/1200 def**

"A monster! And since I drew a monster, Giantrainer can hit you with 800 points of damage! BATTER UP!" The giant pulled out a giant flaming baseball and threw it in the air, striking it with its massive baseball bat. The ball sailed through the air and struck Yuma in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him.

**Yuma: 3200 - 800 = 2400**

"Yuma!" Rei cried. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah" Yuma answered. "Don't worry. I'm fine!"

"HA!" Daisuke laughed. "You'll be anything but fine once I use Giantrainer's effect again!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, boys! I can use Giantrainer's effect more than once per turn, so I detach an overlay unit to draw, and it is..."

**Manticore of Darkness: Level 6/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/2300 atk/1000 def**

"A Monster! Fire again! BATTER UP!" Giantrainer obeyed and swung his enormous bat, and Yuma was hit with another flaming baseball.

**Yuma: 2400 - 800 = 1600**

"What's that? You haven't had enough?" Daisuke mocked. "I use Giantrainer's effect again! I detach to draw, and it is..."

**Bonfire Colossus: Level 8/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/2600 atk/2200 def**

"Another monster! Boy am I lucky today! Fire again! BATTER UP!" A third flaming baseball struck Yuma in the chest. This time it hit him so hard, that he was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground hard."

**Yuma: 1600 - 800 = 800**

"Hey!" Rei shouted angrily at the possessed pro duelist. "You leave Yuma alone right now!"

"Make me, wimp! Some guardian you are!" Daisuke taunted.' "Now its time to finish you both with the card my master gave me! I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!"

Astral's breath grew heavy. "Here it comes."

"With this card, I can rebuild the overlay unit, turning my Xyz Monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster!"

The overlay network reappeared again, and Giantrainer descendent back into it, causing a massive explosion of black and red energy waves.

"GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! HOT BLOODED COACH GOD ULTIMATRAINER!"

The new monster that took Giantrainer's place was even taller than before, and it looked ten times as dangerous. It's robotic body was covered in silver armor, save for the red mask and the green mohawk on its head. Flame shaped wings sprouted outward from its back, radiating a glowing Barian Magenta. The giant flexed its six massive arms and roared a mighty roar that echoed throughout the studio.

**Chaos Xyz Hot Blooded Coach God Ultimatrainer: Rank 9/FIRE/Warrior/3800 atk/2300 def**

"And now it's time for me to end this duel! Ultimatrainer's effect lets me draw another card at the cost of an overlay unit. I think you can figure out what happens after that!"

"You mean..." Yuma stuttered. "I'll take 800 damage again?"

"That's right! I draw! The card I just drew was..."

**Panther Warrior: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/2000 atk/1600 def**

"A MONSTER! And that means you lose, Yuma! Your Numbers are mine!"

"No they're not!" Rei shouted as he activated his face down." I activate the quick play spell, **Shining Flash!** This reduces the damage to zero and it lets me draw 2 cards as long as I banish 2 Shining Monsters from my hand." Rei drew his cards, but when he looked at his hand, his excited smile disappeared, and he grew nervous again.

"Uh... Yuma, I only have one Shining Monster in my hand. What happens now?"

"Why don't you read your card, you moron!" Daisuke shouted. "Flash inflicts 1000 points of damage to you since you don't have enough monsters to discard!"

"Oh No! I messed up again!" Rei cried out.

**Rei: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Sorry Yuma..." Rei muttered in sadness as he lowered his head.

"Rei, you should not be sorry for that at all! You saved me! Great job!" Yuma called out to him in reassurance.

Rei's head perked up again. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. You still have lifepoints to spare, so 1000 is a small price to pay for keeping me in the game!"

"Thanks Yuma." said Rei. "I won't let you down."

"I'm afraid you wont get a chance to prove yourself, Shingetsu!" said Daisuke. "I'm ending this duel right now!"

**"**But how?" Astral wondered. "He used Giantrainer's effect this turn, and that means he cannot conduct his battle phase."

"I have a little loop hole that will allow me to finish you! I activate the continuous spell card, **Aggressive Athlete! **This negates any effects that prevent me from attacking or conducting my battle phase! Now that Ultimatrainer can attack, you're finished! Ultimatrainer, attack Yuma directly!"

Gilag smiled as he watched the impending victory of his soldier. "Nighty Night, Yuma!"

"Activate Trap Card!" Rei called out. "Attack Guidance Armor, this redirects your attack to my Shining Bomber!"

Yuma gasped. "Rei No! Don't do that! You'll lose the duel!"

"Oh No, Rei! Please do!" yelled Daisuke, his insane smile growing wider. "If you're so eager to lose, then I'll grant your wish! Ultimatrainer, attack his Shining Bomber!"

The giant charged forward, bellowing a loud battle cry as it descended upon its target, and it unleashed a barrage of rapid fire punches at the scuba diver. The poor monster didn't stand a chance, and it was obliterated instantly.

A massive explosion engulfed the field, covering the terrain in fire and smoke.

"REI! NO!" Yuma called out to his new friend, fearing the worst.

Astral mournfully lowered his head and closed his eyes. "It appears it is over for Rei. Now we must make sure that his sacrifice is not in vain."

Daisuke was about to mock Rei's misfortune, when he suddenly heard laughter coming from the cloud of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, there stood Rei Shingetsu completely unscathed, and another monster was on the field in Shining Bomber's place. A small, two foot tall, blue gremlin was holding up a large mirror with a skull motif on the top, and the mirror was glowing a bright, radiant light, blinding Ultimatrainer and forcing the monster backwards.

**Shining Mirror: Level 2/LIGHT/Fiend/0 atk/800 def**

"What's going on?" Daisuke angrily asked. "You should be on your knees!"

Rei grinned in triumph. "I discarded Shining Mirror from my hand! I can use this guy's effect when a Shining Monster is destroyed by battle. Now you take the damage instead of me!"

"WHAT?"

The glowing light from the mirror fired outward in the form of a gigantic laser beam, which engulfed Daisuke's body and sent waves of pain through him.

**Daisuke: 4000 - 3800 = 200**

"Alight Rei! Way to go! Kattobingu Daze Ore!" Yuma cheered. "Now we can win this duel for sure!"

"Actually" said Rei. "This duel is already over. Shining Bomber has an effect of his own. When he is destroyed, all players get hit with 600 points of damage. We have lifepoints to spare, so we'll do just fine, but I'm afraid our friend Daisuke can't affort to pay the price!"

Daisuke began to shake his fists violently in disbelief, horrified that he had failed his masters. "How? HOW? This wasn't supposed to happen! To think that you would be able to pull off a winning move like that is impossible! You were supposed to be weak! You said so yourself! You were supposed to be weak! I am an international champion! I can't lose to you!"

His ranting proved ineffective as Shining Bomber appeared on the field. Another gremlin appeared behind the scuba diver and slammed its tiny claws on the dynamite plunger. The explosion shook the field, and while Yuma and Rei stood their ground, Daisuke was blown off his feet. He hit the ground and fell unconscious, and the Barian symbol on his forehead crumpled away.

**Yuma: 800 - 600 = 200**

**Rei: 3000 - 600 = 2400**

**Daisuke: 200 - 600 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma and Rei**

"Yahoo! We won! We won! We won!" Rei cheered.

Yuma was equally ecstatic. "That was amazing Rei! I knew you had it in you too pull off such a brilliant move!"

Astral stared at Rei, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion, his face turning grim and serious. It wasn't Rei's skill that won the duel. It was the great deal of trickery and deception that granted them victory. To think such an innocent looking boy would be capable of being so devious.

"There is something strange about that boy. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it at all."

Gilag frowned at the result of the duel, and he growled in anger and frustration. Why was good help so hard to find?

"Yuma Tsukumo, you're becoming a real pain in my neck. As for you, Rei Shingetsu, you'll wish you never messed with me!"

Gilag teleported away, hell bent on making sure that next time, he wouldn't fail.

Daisuke groaned, and got back up on his feet. His eyes darted from left to right, and he looked at Yuma and Rei in a blank state of confusion.

"Where am I? What was I doing? Was I in a duel just now?"

"Uh, yeah. You were." Yuma said to him sheepishly. "And you lost."

"WHAT? I LOST?!" Daisuke yelled in surprise, his eyes on the verge of popping out of their sockets. "BUT I CAN'T LOSE! I HAVE A REPUTATION TO KEEP!"

Yuma chucked to himself. "Don't worry. I won't tell any of your fans that their idol can be beaten."

"Thanks." Daisuke said, sighing in defeat as he handed over his heart piece. "Well, a loss is a loss. Here's your heart piece! Good Luck in the tournament, and keep that Hot Blooded Spirit within you!"

After Daisuke left, Yuma turned his attention back towards Rei. "Alright Rei. Now what was that little speech you made before the duel all about? How do you know about Astral? How am I "The Champion of the Astral World? Who are the Guardians?"

Rei sighed, and his normally cheerful expression turned deeply serious. He pulled out something from his pocket that looked like a police badge with a Barian symbol on it.

"Well Yuma, I guess I owe you an explanation. I'm with a group of people called The Barian Guardians, or at least, it was a group. Now I'm the last surviving member. Our job was to keep the Barian World safe and prevent evil Barians from using their power to hurt people."

"So, wait! You're a Barian?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Yes." Rei confirmed "But don't worry! I'm one of the good guys! Not all Barians want to destroy the Astral World! The Guardians believed that the Barian World and the Astral World could work together in order to prevent both worlds from being destroyed. I still believe that, and I want that dream to be a reality!"

"What did you mean when you said that you were the only surviving member?" Yuma asked.

Rei frowned. An aura of sadness and bitterness entered his eyes. "It was the Emperors. They killed them, all of them, my friends, all dead." Rei looked away from Yuma as if he was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh Rei." sympathized Yuma. "I'm so sorry." Yuma made a mental note that he now had another reason to dislike Durbe.

"Don't worry about it. There was nothing you could do. Anyway, the Emperors disagreed with the Guardians attempt to make peace with the Astral World. They believe that the only way to prevent The Barian World from being destroyed is to destroy the Astral World. We tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen, so the Barian World erupted into a civil war. The Guardians were defeated, and I fled here to the human world so that I could one day grow strong enough to stop the Emperors. Then I saw you dueling Number 23's holder, and Astral was floating right next to you, so that could only mean one thing. The Astral World has chosen you to ally with its strongest soldier to save their world from the Emperors."

Yuma thought for a moment and then nodded. Rei's explanation did make sense. "But that doesn't explain how Astral lost his memory."

"That must have been the Emperor's doing." Rei answered. "They must have interfered with Astral's transport to Earth, and his amnesia was the result."

"Well that explains a lot." Yuma muttered to himself.

Astral still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure we can trust him? He just said that he is a Barian. For all we know, this could be a trick."

Yuma was quick to scold the blue spirit. "Astral! Why would you say that? If it wasn't for him, I would have lost the duel, my Numbers, and you!"

"No, no! It's alright!" Rei answered dismissively. "I understand his reasons for being cautious." He sighed again. "But listen. I can't defeat these Emperors on my own. Because of your friendship with Astral, you are in this war whether you like it or not. You are an amazing duelist, and we are on the same side, so..." He paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"I need your help, Yuma. I'm asking you not as a Guardian, but as a friend."

Yuma smiled back at Rei. "Of course I'll help you! The Emperors won't stand a chance with us working together!"

"Really! You mean it?" Rei's eyes lit up with excitement, and he pulled a card out of his pocket and presented it to Yuma.

"Then by my authority as the last of the Barian's Guardians, I hereby name you an honorary Guardian! Please take this card as your badge of office! Use it well!"

Yuma looked at the card. "Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force."

Astral's eyes narrowed again. If Rei was trying to do what was done to Cat and Daisuke...

"Now before you say anything, no! This won't brainwash you, or strip you of your free will. The Guardians believe mind control to be immoral, so we "Limited" the abilities of our own Rank Up Cards. You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but if you do, then just know that it represents that I got your back all the way!"

Yuma smiled. Rei was right. He did need all the help he could get, but one thing was for sure. If this duel was clear evidence, then Yuma had definitely made a true friend today.

"Thank you, Rei. I promise to put this to good use! So what will you do now?"

"There's a lead on the Emperors that I want to investigate on the other side of the city, so I need to leave for now."

"Ok then." said Yuma. "But don't worry. We'll be in touch!"

The two duelists then parted ways, but the moment Yuma was out of sight, Rei's cheerful face morphed into a twisted, psychotic, and evil grin. His plan had worked.

"Yes Yuma! Do keep in touch! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Shining Mirror: Level 2/LIGHT/Fiend/0 atk/800 def**

Effect: When a Shining Monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your hand. Your opponent takes all battle damage that you would have taken from that battle. You can only use this effect of Shining Mirror once per turn.

**Hot Blooded Coach Soldier Kangaroo Boxer: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1800 atk/1200 def**

Effect: If you control a Hot Blooded Monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. When a FIRE Xyz Monster is successfully summoned using this card as an Xyz Material. Target one monster your opponent controls, destroy it.

**Shining Flash: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you would take battle damage or effect damage, Reduce the battle damage to zero, and if you do, draw two cards. Then, activate one of the following effects.

1\. Banish 2 Shining Monsters from your hand

2\. Take 1000 damage.

**Second Wind: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send one Hot Blooded Monster from your hand to the graveyard. Then target one other Level 5 or Higher Beast-Warrior Type Monster in your graveyard, and Special Summon it. It is destroyed during the end phase. You can only activate one Second Wind per turn.

**Aggressive Athlete: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only when the only monster you control is a Hot Blooded Monster. Negate any effects that would prevent you from attacking or conducting your battle phase. You cannot summon other monsters as long as this card is face up on the field. If you do not control a Hot Blooded Monster, send this card to the graveyard.

**Adrenaline Rush: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when a Hot Blooded Monster you control is destroyed. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You take no battle damage for the rest of the turn.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So, yeah. Yuma now has Limited Barian's Force and has made a new friend with good old Rei Shingetsu! BAD MOVE YUMA! BAD MOVE! LOL**

**Rei will appear in future chapters to cause trouble in various ways, and not just to Yuma! What does that mean? You'll find out!**

**One more thing. For those of you wondering what a more exact detail of Kotori's new look is, picture a younger version of Camula from Yugioh GX, and then you'll have Dark Kotori. I'll give you a minute to picture that in your heads.**

**...**

**...**

**Yeah, pretty evil looking! Am I right? Just give Dark Kotori a pair of fangs and you'd think the two characters were sisters. When I was envisioning how Dark Kotori would work, I drew influence from both Camula from GX and Dark Signer Carly from 5ds.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious, signing out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well. Here it is. I now present to you a moment that has been a long time coming. Time to introduce a certain Scar Faced, Gimmick Puppet Using, Fan Service Providing member of the Tron Family into the story. I'm sure you are all excited for when Rio finally reunites with him and gets the opportunity to kick his ass, but that will come later. For now though, I hope to present something equally exciting!**

**Still don't own Zexal. If I did, then Tetsuo would have found out about IV's true colors before dueling him, and he would have fought tooth and nail rather than fawning over IV like a love struck fangirl and falling for his trap like an idiot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: FAN SERVICE!

In the most extravagant high rise hotel room in Heartland City, eerie laughter could be heard as a young man scrolled through the duel profiles of various participants in the World Duel Carnival. The man was dressed in a long, white, medieval style trench coat, and he had a cross shaped scar over his right eye. His spiky hair was multi colored, dark red in the back, and yellow in the front, and his creepy smile was spreading wider and wider across his face with each profile he looked at.

"Now which of these miserable little saps should I duel next. The possibilities are endless!" He mused, much to the annoyance of another man in the room, a tall, pale individual dressed in a royal blue medieval trench coat with long white hair and a stoic disposition.

"You know IV, I am starting to grow increasingly disturbed by your attitude." The white haired man commented.

"If you have a problem with my fan service, V, then maybe you should get off your ass and start collecting Numbers instead." IV snapped.

"My job is to make sure Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland remain oblivious to Tron's presence, and until those orders change, I'm staying put." V argued back.

"Besides, I will start collecting Numbers again once the opponents get tougher."

"Are you saying I'm not tough enough to take you on?" IV shouted.

"IV, I beat you all the time. Do not state the obvious." V deadpanned.

"What... I... You..."

"Thank You for finally shutting him up, V. I doubt there was anyone in this entire hotel who didn't hear his shrill screeching." Another man had entered the room, and he apparently had heard everything. He was also dressed in a regal looking trench coat, but his was purple, and he was also wearing a hood and a scary looking blue Oni Mask with sharp teeth to cover his face. His voice was deep and distorted, almost like the growling of a ferocious animal.

"What are you doing here, II?" said IV.

"I have every right to be here as long as Tron has work for me." II answered.

"I don't see why Tron even needs you! You're not family, and our family doesn't need any outside help to get the job done."

"Considering how pathetic you are, IV, I think you need all the help you can get."

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

"Please stop fighting, big brother! We can't be at each other's throats if we want to succeed." The innocent and pleading voice belonged to the youngest member of the three Tron Brothers, III, who carried a tea set towards them as a peace offering. Like his brothers, III was dressed like a medieval prince, only his suit was rose colored, which matched the color of his short, curly pink hair.

"Mind your own business, III" IV growled.

"NO! III is right." IV gulped at the sound Tron's voice as he descended the stairs behind them to greet his sons.

"You really should control your temper IV. Save it for Dr. Faker."

IV growled at the masked man, but then sighed in defeat. "Yes, father."

"One more thing." said Tron. "II will be accompanying you on your next duel."

"WHAT? WHY?" IV shouted in protest. "I can handle myself just fine. I don't need supervision."

"But don't you remember?" Tron asked his middle son. "Rio Kamishiro wants your head on a spike. Once she finds you, the next phase of the plan can begin."

"That is where I come in. Correct?" said II.

"Correct. Should Rio find IV, you will duel her instead, and the result is a win/win for us. If you win, II, then you will bring her back to me, where I can work my magic and make her into my most powerful soldier yet. Should you lose, she will take the three Numbers that you have acquired so far, and the darkness within them will amplify her desire for vengeance, a desire which I will use to make her my soldier anyway."

IV's frown grew even more bitter. It was like he valued these new soldiers more than he valued his own children. He already had II to deal with, and he hated II for constantly stealing his opportunities to make his father proud. He wasn't sure if he could stand working along side another one of Tron's pets.

Tron's single visible eye lit up with maniacal glee. "You have your orders my children. Now go! Unleash my vengeance upon this cesspool of a city!"

* * *

With the new Rank Up Magic Card in his deck, and the alliance with his new guardian friend, Rei Shingetsu, Yuma felt he was on top of the world. He strode through the city with an aura of self confidence that was larger than it had been in a very long time. Maybe he could even beat Kaito at this rate.

"Now, who should I duel next?"

"Someone with a Number, perhaps?" Astral suggested.

"Well, yeah. That is a good idea, but not every opponent I duel has to have a Number card. It's not like I need Numbers to make it to the tournament finals."

"True." Astral paused for a moment, allowing his mind to wander, and as he looked across the street, his eyes landed on a peculiar sight.

"Yuma. Isn't that your friend, Tetsuo?"

Yuma turned to the direction that Astral was looking, in the direction of the entrance to an abandoned lot surrounded by rusty metal pillars, and sure enough, there was Tetsuo, looking uncharacteristically angry and serious. He had his duel disk ready, and he was shuffling his deck in an impatient fashion, as if he was waiting for someone.

Curious, Yuma approached his friend.

"Tetsuo? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"The only reason I'm out here is because I know that IV is going to be here." Tetsuo answered.

"IV?" Yuma exclaimed in shock. "Didn't you tell me that he was the guy who set Rio's brother, Shark on fire?"

"The same." Tetsuo confirmed. "IV has this little raffle thing going on where his fans can send him their duel profiles, and then he picks one of them to duel. It's a big honor for them, but I arranged him to duel me for different reasons." Tetsuo slammed his fist into his palm. "After what Rio told me, I am definitely no fan of his. Today, I'm going to teach him a lesson."

Yuma knew of IV's reputation, and he started to grow nervous. "Tetsuo, are you sure that taking him on is a good idea? IV is one of the best duelists in the world, so you do realize that your chances of winning might not be that good, right?"

"I don't care, Yuma!" Tetsuo shouted firmly. "I promised Rio that if I ever saw him, I would make him wish he never touched her brother. Win or lose, I'm going to do it!" He sighed, and his face fell, recalling a sad memory. "You didn't see her back before she met you guys. During the first few days that Shark was in the hospital, she was messed up pretty bad. She was alone, and even her old friends abandoned her because they didn't believe her. I reached out to her and helped her back on her feet, so what kind of a friend would I didn't show this guy that no one messes with my friends and gets away with it?" He reached into his extra deck holster and pulled out a card.

"Besides, with this card that Rio gave to me herself, IV won't stand a chance."

Both Yuma and Astral looked at the card and gazed at it in surprise.

"How did Rio manage to find one of those? Nobody uses this type of card anymore since it's all about Xyz Summoning now a days!"

"What can I say?" said Tetsuo, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a fan of the previous generation."

"Well, that's a really strong card, but do you think it will be enough?" Yuma wondered, still doubtful.

"I sure hope so, and if not, at least I'll go down fighting, and then Rio can pick up from where I left off." Tetsuo was about to return to shuffling his deck, when he looked off into the distance and frowned. His waiting was finally over. IV had arrived with III in tow. Strangely though, when Yuma got a good look at him, he found that the face of the man who supposedly gave Ryoga Kamishrio 3rd degree burns was uncharacteristically friendly.

"You must be Tetsuo." IV spoke in a pleasant and well mannered tone. "Sorry I'm late, but you know how my fans are. They just can't get enough of me. It's always, "We love you IV" this, and "Autograph that", that's why I chose this remote location, so the crowds of fans can't bother us. Speaking of autographs, I assume that you would want one before we start our duel. You know how much I love providing fan service."

Yuma and Astral stared at the young man in confusion. This was the guy who put Rio's brother in the hospital?

Tetsuo scowled at his opponent. "I don't want your autograph, IV, and I'm no fan of yours! Why would I be a fan of someone who gets a thrill out of setting people on fire?"

IV spluttered in shock and disbelief, and even III gasped in surprise. "What? Wha... Why, whatever are you talking about? I would never do such a thing like that!"

"You can drop the act, IV! I know who you really are! Rio Kamishiro told me everything about what you did. You think the whole world believes that you're some saint. Well she knows the truth, and so do I. Soon the whole world is going to know all about your little fire trick, you monster!"

Tetsuo expected further denial from IV, but instead, IV began to chuckle darkly. The chuckling continued until it transformed into a fit of insane laughter!"

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Well it looks like the cat's out of the bag! So what are you going to do about it? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a professional duelist with an upstanding reputation who has amassed thousands of followers who worship the dirt I walk on. You are just some amateur off the streets who eats way too many donuts! It's your word against mine if you go to the police, and I think I know who they are going to side with!"

"I may not be able to prove that you did it." said Tetsuo. "But I can at least prevent you from earning more glory that you don't deserve. I'm taking you out of the tournament, and you'll have to explain to your precious little fans how you got beat by some nobody like me!"

"HA! You really think you can take me down? Fine! This should be good for a laugh! LET'S DUEL!"

Tetsuo activated his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer, while IV did the same, but instead of a Duel Gazer, a purple marking appeared over his left eye. Also, a strange, glowing purple crest with a flame shaped insignia appeared on his right arm.

The moment IV's crest appeared, Number 39 materialized next to Yuma and Astral.

"It was a mistake for your friend to go through with his challenge. There is something very strange about that marking on IV's hand."

"Why? What is it, Hope?" Yuma asked. "Numbers?"

"That's just it, Master. I'm not sure. I have tried to focus on IV in order to detect the presence of a Number, but it appears that his crest is preventing me from doing so. I am afraid I can't tell if IV has a Number or not, but if he does, then your friend is in over his head."

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Tetsuo: 4000**

**IV: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first!" Tetsuo announced! "Draw!" "I set two cards face down and one monster face down and end my turn!"

"Is that all?" IV mocked. "My turn then! Draw!" "First I summon Gimmick Puppet Egg Bomber in Attack Mode!" IV's monster appeared as, quite appropriately, a puppet. It's body was a round, fat, orange egg with lanky wooden limbs dangling from its body, and it sported a hairstyle that resembled a 17th century powdered wig.

**Gimmick Puppet Egg Bomber: Level 4/EARTH/Machine/1600 atk/1200 def**

"Next I activate his special ability! By sending one Gimmick Puppet Monster from my hand to the graveyard, you take 800 points of damage!" Egg Bomber opened its mouth and fired an egg shaped cannon ball at Tetsuo, scoring a direct hit.

**Tetsuo: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Now I activate the spell card, **Preparation for the Powerful!** By destroying Egg Bomber, I can add one Level 8 Monster from my deck to my hand. However, I can't summon it this turn. I end my turn with that."

"Really? You left your field wide open just to search for a strong monster?" Tetsuo questioned.

"Yeah! I guess I did!" IV answered. "So why don't you take your turn and attack me directly, unless you're scared!"

Confused by IV's move, Yuma turned to Astral. "Why would IV leave his field open? He's supposed to be a pro duelist! Even I would never do that!"

"Unless he wants Tetsuo to attack." Astral cryptically deduced. "If IV is the type of person Tetsuo says he is, then he is going to play deviously and brutally. Tetsuo must be very cautious if he wants to win. This will most likely be his most challenging duel yet."

"The only one here who should be scared is you, IV! I draw!" Tetsuo looked at his draw and smiled. IV was getting cocky already, and now that Tetsuo had the means to summon one of his aces, he would show him just how wrong IV was to think that way.

"First I flip summon Geargiano!" Tetsuo's monster appeared on the field and took form as one of the strangest looking robots ever created. It was just a collection of colored gears neatly organized in a row. Two giant silver gears made up its outer body with two small arms sprouting out of them, while a jumbled collection of red and green gears made up its inner body with two tiny white gears serving as its eyes. The cartoonish gear robot flexed its small arms and then winked at IV.

**Geargiano: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/500 atk/1000 def**

"I activate Machine Duplication! Now I can special summon two more Geargianos from my deck!" Tetsuo's spell card did just that, and two doppelgangers of the first Geargiano appeared next to it, flexing their metal arms in a synchronized pattern.

"Next I activate my trap card, Geargiagear! This lets me special summon two Geargia monsters from my deck as long as I increase their levels by one! I special summon Geargiano MK-II and Geargiano MK-III!" Once again, two more Geargianos appeared on the field, only these had different color schemes from the first Geargiano. MK-II had golden outer gears and its inner gears were red and blue. MK-III's outer gears were blue, while its inner gears were all brown, but they all shared the same beady eyes and cartoonish body style as the original Geargiano.

**Geargiano MK-II: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/1000/500 def**

**Geargiano MK-III: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/1000 atk/1000 def**

**MK-II and MK-III: Both Level 4**

"Now I'll Xyz Summon! I overlay Geargiano MK-II and Geargiano MK-III! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! GEAR GIGANT X!"

The two small gear clusters disappeared into the overlay unit, and in their place rose an enormous robot. It was painted in a green and blue color scheme, and gears decorated the entirety of its body. Two small red gears served as spinning saw discs on its wrists, while a huge, pronged, blue gear was strapped on its back. The robot flexed its arms and punched the air with its mighty fist, ready for battle.

**Gear Gigant X: Rank 4/EARTH/Machine/2300 atk/1500 def**

IV wasn't phased at all. In fact, he had been waiting for this moment. "Since you Xyz Summoned, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Blocking Dummy from my hand, and then its level becomes 8." IV's new monster was a typical training dummy that a martial artist would practice on, but it was outfitted with saw shaped weaponry on each of its arms, and a creepy smiley face was painted on its black, metal head.

**Gimmick Puppet Blocking Dummy: Level 8 (Originally Level 4)/DARK/Machine/0 atk/2000 def**

"What's that IV? One Giant Robot isn't enough for you? Well then I'll Xyz Summon again! I overlay my three Geargianos!"

"With these 3 Level 3 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! GEARGIAGEAR GIGANT XG!"

Another Giant Robot rose out of the overlay network. This one was taller and bulkier than Gigant X, and its torso was gold instead of green and blue. In its right hand, it carried a gigantic pronged gear as a shield, and a futuristic looking blaster gun was in its other hand.

**Geargiagear Gigant XG: Rank 3/EARTH/Machine/2500 atk/1300 def**

"Time to take you down, IV! Gigant XG! Attack his Blocking Dummy! The robot pointed its energy blaster at the puppet and fired several balls of glowing red energy.

"That won't do you any good!" IV sneered. "Blocking Dummy can't be destroyed by battle!"

"Well then it's a good thing XG has a pretty powerful effect!" Tetsuo countered. "By detaching one overlay unit, your monster effect is negated, and you can't activate any card effects until the end of the damage step!"

"WHAT?"

The puppet held its arms up to protect itself, but it didn't do any good. The energy blasts made contact and Blocking Dummy was blown to bits.

"Don't forget! I still have one Giant Robot left! Gear Gigant X, Attack him directly!" The robot sent its massive fist thundering towards IV, who was blown backwards by the force of the mighty punch and sent crashing to the ground.

**IV: 4000 - 2300 = 1700**

"How do you like it IV! There's more where that came from next turn! Last but not least, I activate Gear Gigant X's effect. By detaching an overlay unit, I can add one Level 4 or Lower Machine Type Monster from my deck to my hand. I end my turn."

IV slowly but surely got back up, annoyed and angry that this weakling would get the better of him.

"It seems I underestimated you, Tetsuo. I thought you were just another toy for me to play with, but now, playtime is over! I'll give you a serving of Fan Service that you won't soon forget! My turn! Draw! By banishing Gimmick Puppet Egg Bomber from my graveyard, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll!" The graveyard portal opened, and an ominous looking coffin rose out of it. The coffin opened, and a little girl doll sat upright, her one visible eye staring blankly at Tetsuo. The duelist in question would have considered her to be pretty had it not been for her bandaged face and the blotches of strange, black fluid that stained her forehead and her pink dress.

**Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll: Level 8/DARK/Machine/0 atk/0 def**

"Next, since you control a monster, and every monster on my field is a Gimmick Puppet, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll!" Another puppet appeared next to Necro Doll, and it appeared that its body was nothing more than a human shaped cluster of iron magnet rods, connected together by small wooden balls.

**Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll: Level 8/DARK/Machine/1000 atk/1000 def**

III realized what his brother was going to do and called out to him in alarm. "Wait, IV! You don't have to do what I think you're going to do! It's obvious that your opponent doesn't have any Number cards, or else he would have summoned one by now."

"Number Cards!" Yuma, Tetsuo and Astral shouted at the same time.

"I knew it." Hope muttered angrily.

"You stay out of this, III!" IV snapped. "I won't have your goody goody attitude spoil my fun!"

"Now with these 2 Level 8 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! BRING DOOM UPON ALL WHO STAND AGAINST ME, NUMBER 15: GIMMICK PUPPET GIANT KILLER!"

The sealed form of IV's Number Monster rose out of the overlay network as a pulsing black heart made out of puppet limbs coiled together. The limbs unraveled from each other and took a more human shape, revealing the monster's true form. It was a gigantic black, humanoid shaped puppet with red hair and a blank expression on its face. It was sitting on a flat chair, and on top of the chair, two crane like structures pulled the strings that were attached to this monster's limbs. An orange Number 15 pulsed with dark energy on the puppet's golden headband. There was also a large, gaping hole in the center of the monster's chest, and Tetsuo correctly guessed its representation. This monster was just as heartless as its master.

**Number 15 Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/1500 atk/2500 def**

"Now I activate my Number's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, your Gigant XG is automatically destroyed!" Giant Killer raised its hands in the air, and a swarm of marionette strings shot out of its finger tips, wrapping around Geargia Gigant XG like hungry, constricting pythons. The robot tried to hold its ground, but the strings were too strong, and XG was pulled into the gaping maw of Giant Killer's chest hole, which was actually a meat grinder full of spinning gears. Yuma and Tetsuo cringed in disgust as the robot was turned into mechanical mincemeat.

"Oh but wait, there's more!" IV continued, his insane smile growing wider. "Since XG was an Xyz Monster, you take damage equal to its attack points. GO! FINAL DANCE!" A large cannon protruded out of Giant Killer's chest hole and charged up with bright red energy. The cannon fired, and Tetsuo took a direct hit to the torso, which knocked him down hard.

**Tetsuo: 3200 - 2500 = 700**

Tetsuo got back up, but it was clear that the fall had done some damage. He was clutching his chest in pain and trying desperately not to show it.

"I'm still in this duel." He shouted rebelliously.

"That's where you're wrong! I can use Giant Killer's effect more than once per turn! So I'll detach an overlay unit again to destroy Gear Gigant X! FINAL DANCE!" History repeated itself, and Gigant X shared the same fate as XG, being pulled into the void of Giant Killer's chest to suffer a painful death. Giant Killer then unleashed its cannon and fired another blast of pulsing red energy.

"Tetsuo! NO!" Yuma cried out.

"HA HA HA HA HA! YOU LOSE! You got just what you deserve Tetsuo, just like Shark!"

"Not quite!" Tetsuo yelled. "I activate my trap card, Energy Absorbing Monolith! This negates the damage I would have taken, and adds it to my lifepoints!" Instead of hitting Tetsuo, the cannon fire was blocked by a large stone wall, which absorbed the damage into it. The glowing wall then transferred the energy into Tetsuo's body, healing his lifepoints.

**Tetsuo: 700 + 2300 = 3000**

"Oh, goodie!" IV sneered. Just when I thought the fun was going to end! Now I can provide you with even more delicious fan service!"

"Well I'll provide you a service!" Tetsuo growled. "The service of getting your ass kicked by me! I activate the effect of Gear Gigant X! Since you destroyed him, I can special summon Geargiano back from my graveyard!"

**Geargiano: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/500 atk/1000 def**

"That won't help you! Enjoy your last turn, Testuo! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

Tetsuo took a deep breath. It was all or nothing now, and the stakes were raised even higher now that IV was using a Number.

"Alright, IV! Time to finish you once and for all! This one's for Shark and Rio! I draw!" He looked at the card he drew and smiled. Maybe he could win this after all.

"You know something IV, your Number may be strong, but it's still a Machine Type monster, and that means it has to bow down to the King of Machines! I sacrifice my Geargiano in order to summon Machine King in attack mode, and he gains 100 attack points for every machine on the field, including itself!" Geargiano disappeared to give way for Tetsuo's new monster, a tall and intimidating robot with a blue torso, red arms, silver legs, and a spherical red jewel in the center of its body.

**Machine King: Level 6/EARTH/Machine/2200 atk/2000 def**

**Machine King Atk: 2200 + 200 = 2400**

IV snorted arrogantly. "It's still not enough to get past my puppet's defense, and even if it was, your monster isn't a Number, so it can't even touch Giant Killer."

"You're right! That's why I'm upgrading my Machine King with the spell card, **Perfect Upgrade! **By sacrificing my Machine King, I can trade him in for something even better! I special summon Perfect Machine King!" Thousands of pieces of scrap metal came out of nowhere and attached themselves to Machine King's body. The robotic monarch began to glow with bright wide energy which covered its whole body. It then started to grow in size until it was as tall as a house. When the glow subsided, the now "Perfect" Machine King's body had transformed into a much bulkier form with a red and white color scheme. The giant robot raised its massive fists into the air and then slammed them together across its body, creating a cloud of electricity that covered its massive form.

"Perfect Machine King gains 500 attack points for every machine on the field, including itself, which brings it up to 3700 big ones!"

**Perfect Machine King: Level 8/EARTH/Machine/2700 atk/1500 def**

**Perfect Machine King Atk: 2700 + 1000 = 3700**

"You're in for it now, IV because now that Perfect Machine King is on the field, I can special summon Technician of the Machine King from my hand!" A pint sized robot appeared on the field and jumped on Perfect Machine King's broad shoulder. It was wearing a welder's helmet and it carried a box of various repair tools.

**Technician of the Machine King: Level 2/DARK/Machine/Tuner/500 atk/200 def**

**Perfect Machine King Atk: 3700 + 500 = 4200**

IV raised an eyebrow, still not impressed with Tetsuo's moves. "Oh? What good is that little thing going to do? You still can't even touch my Number Monster!"

"Actually, it can do a lot! This is the card that will help me beat you! Technician of the Machine King is a tuner monster!"

Tetsuo took great pleasure in witnessing IV's arrogant expression change into one of surprise.

"WHAT?" The scarred duelist exclaimed. "You're going to Synchro Summon?"

"YES! Now I tune my Level 2 Technician with my Level 8 Perfect Machine King!" The tuner monster transformed into two green rings which surrounded Perfect Machine King and transformed the robot into eight orange level stars. The stars pulsed with energy and engulfed the battlefield in a blinding white glow.

"GAZE UPON MY ULTIMATE MONSTER! I SYNCHRO SUMMON ULTIMATE MACHINE KING!"

The glow of the summoning disappeared, and IV gazed upon Tetsuo's new monster with surprise, perhaps even a hint of fear. The new monster's body style was identical to Perfect Machine King, but its color scheme was a metallic silver with red markings. Its face was skeletal and menacing, almost human like, but not quite. A massive rocket was strapped to its back and its wrists were equipped with dozens of smaller rockets, prepared to fire. Like its predecessor, Ultimate Machine King slammed its enormous fists together, conjuring up a storm of crackling lightning.

**Ultimate Machine King: Level 10/EARTH/Machine/Synchro/3200 atk/2500 def**

"Impressive Monster, but aren't you forgetting something?" IV asked in a taunting manner.

"Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer is a Number, so it can't be destroyed by any monster that isn't a Number."

"True," Tetsuo answered. "But my Ultimate Machine King comes with a set of effects that might change that. First of all, when he's synchro summoned, I can bring Perfect Machine King back from the graveyard and ready for action!" The graveyard portal opened to give rise to Ultimate Machine King's predecessor, who once again slammed its fists together in an intimidating display of power.

**Perfect Machine King Atk: 2700 + 1500 = 4200**

"Second of all, my Ultimate Machine King gains 500 attack points for every Machine on the field, including itself!"

**Ultimate Machine King Atk: 3200 + 1500 = 4700**

"And lastly, as long as Ultimate Machine King is on the field, the effects of any monster that battles one of my machine type monsters is negated!"

IV stared at Tetsuo's ace monster in surprise. "So that means..."

"It means that your Giant Killer can now be destroyed even though I don't have a Number!" Tetsuo explained. "In other words, you're finished!"

"All right! Way to go, Tetsuo! Take him down!" Yuma cheered in excitement, but Astral still remained skeptical.

"Tetsuo now has the means to defeat IV, but I wonder. Will it really be that easy?"

"GO! Perfect Machine King! Attack his Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer!" The robot pointed its left arm at the puppet and fired it's arm out of its body like a rocket. The rocket arm struck the puppet directly in its chest hole, plugging it up completely. The Giant Puppet Monster looked down at the arm and stared at it in surprise before exploding, its limbs and head scattering across the battle field.

**Ultimate Machine King Atk: 4700 - 500 = 4200**

**Perfect Machine King Atk: 4200 - 500 = 3700**

"Your reign of terror ends here, IV! Don't worry. I'll be sure to tell Rio and Shark all about your humiliating defeat! Ultimate Machine King, Attack his lifepoints directly!" The rocket on Ultimate Machine King's back launched into the air, soaring towards its target. It then pointed both arms at IV and fired every single rocket on its arms, intent on leaving nothing left to salvage once they struck the enemy.

For a moment, it looked like victory was assured, but IV wasn't going down that easily. "I ACTIVATE MAGIC CYLINDER!"

"NO!"

"I take it you know what this does, don't you, Tetsuo? Did you really think I wouldn't have a Plan B in case you destroyed my Number? Now your attack is negated, and you take damage equal to Ultimate Machine King's attack points! YOU LOSE!" Two golden cylinders with question marks on them appeared in between IV and the rockets. The rockets went through one cylinder and came out the other in the opposite direction. Now they were soaring towards Tetsuo, and when they collided into him, the Machine Duelist was sent flying back into the metal pillars, his arm slamming into one of them and making a nasty cracking noise.

**Tetsuo: 3000 - 4200 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: IV**

"HA! Too easy!" IV gloated.

III sighed as he watched his brother walk over to collect his opponent's heart pieces. "Big brother, why? Why did you have to turn into a monster?"

Tetsuo tried to get back up, only to fall back down. The pain was far too excruciating. "Ow... my arm. My arm? Oh God! My arm! I think it's broken!"

"Awww, well what a shame!" taunted IV. "But I'm still not satisfied! Now hold still while I break more than just your arm!

"Tetsuo, NO!" Yuma called out to his friend!

"IV! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" IV paused for a moment and turned toward the source of the voice, but it wasn't Yuma who said those words.

Standing on one of the metal pillars with murderous intent in her eyes, was Rio Kamishiro.

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Gimmick Puppet Blocking Dummy: Level 4/DARK/Machine/0 atk/2000 def**

Effect: When your opponent special summons a monster from the extra deck, you can special summon this card from your hand, and if you do, you can change this card's level to 8. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Technician of the Machine King: Level 2/DARK/Machine/Tuner/500 atk/200 def**

Effect: If you control a Machine King or a Perfect Machine King, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can banish one Machine Type Monster from your Graveyard; Increase this card's level by two until the end phase.

**Ultimate Machine King: Level 10/EARTH/Machine/Synchro/3500 atk/2500 def**

1 Machine Type Tuner + Machine King or Perfect Machine King

Effect: Must be Synchro Summoned and cannot be special summoned by other ways. When this card is Synchro Summoned. It gains the following effects:

1\. This card gains 500 atk for every Machine Type Monster on the Field.

2\. Target one Level 5 or Higher Machine Type Monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. It is destroyed when this card leaves the field.

3\. Negate the effects of any monster that battles a Machine Type Monster, even if it activates in the Graveyard

**Preparation for the Powerful: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy one Level 4 or lower monster you control; add one Level 8 Monster from your deck to your hand. You cannot summon that monster during the turn you activate this card.

**Perfect Upgrade: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Tribute one Machine King Monster you control. Special Summon one Perfect Machine King from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So, now Rio has finally arrived! If I was IV, I would turn tail and run away as fast as I possibly can! His ass is grass!**

**Now about the whole synchro monster thing. That served two purposes. Number one, I wanted Tetsuo to fight like a badass and go out with a bang. Number two, having characters use extra deck monsters other than Xyz Monsters adds more creative variety to my duels, something that the Zexal anime failed to do.**

**Now who is II you ask? You'll find out next chapter my friends! He is NOT AN OC! That much I can tell you.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, I would really like to hear it, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, I got some pretty good guesses in the review section as to who II's identity is.**

**Unfortunately for me, there is no actual way that I can make it a legitimate surprise to my audience. It is going to become blatantly obvious who II is once the duel between him and Rio gets started.**

**Luckily, we still have dramatic irony, the situation where the audience knows something that the character doesn't, even though II's identity won't be much of a surprise to the audience, it will still be a shock to the characters, including Rio.**

**I still don't own Zexal, but if I did, then Shark would not have just stopped using Shark Drake after the Sargasso Arc for no apparent reason. I wanted to see Shark use a Rank Up Magic to give Shark Drake a new form, but noooooo! Instead we get Splashy Boy and Noah's Ark as his new aces.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Frozen Lady Vengeance

The two enemies stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Rio's eyes glared soul piercing daggers, while IV maintained his cruel smile in return.

"Rio? How's it going? Is your brother doing OK? Oh wait, that's right. He's not OK. In fact, he just up and went missing recently. Is that right?" IV sneered at his icy rival.

"That was your doing you bastard!" Rio screamed in rage. "And now you're going to pay for it!" Rio felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Durbe next to her with a look of concern on his face.

"Rio, please. You must keep control. Losing your temper is exactly what IV wants you to do." Durbe warned her, but Rio wasn't listening at all.

"Who's that?" IV asked. "Boyfriend? I didn't even think it was possible for you to get one! I wonder if he'll burn just as much as Shark did!"

Rio's anger skyrocketed. Rubbing salt on the wound of losing her brother was one thing, but no one threatened Durbe and got away with it. Her eyes flashed with Red Barian energy and lightning crackled around her hands.

"YOU! We'll see how much trash talk you deal to me when you're DEAD!" Rio jumped off the platform and fired a powerful bolt of red lightning directly at IV, who barely evaded it. The lightning bolt struck the metal wall behind the middle Tron sibling and caused a massive explosion upon contact, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the wall.

IV, III, Yuma, and Astral stared at Rio in complete disbelief as the Ice Queen landed gracefully on the ground with Durbe behind her. She walked over to check on the injured Tetsuo, who was still clutching his broken arm, too distracted by the pain to notice what was going on.

Tetsuo's eyes watered as he saw his crush approach. "I'm sorry Rio." He coughed out. "I tried..."

"Shhhhh." Rio whispered in comfort as she helped Tetsuo back on his feet. "You did great, now let me take it from here."

"Durbe, can you do me a favor and take Tetsuo to the hospital?" Rio asked.

"Of course I will." Durbe answered. He walked over to Tetsuo and extended his arm to him. "Take my hand." he commanded. Tetsuo was confused at first, but he eventually complied and used his good arm to do so. Both of their bodies glowed a bright red and teleported away.

"HEY!" Yuma shouted in protest. "What just happened? What did he just do to my friend?"

Rio had yet to even notice that Yuma was there, and when she finally did, she gave him a disgusted look, clearly annoyed that he had somehow gotten involved in her business. No doubt he would try again to convince her that Durbe didn't care about her and was only using her for his own personal gain. How dare he? How dare he say that when she could potentially say the same thing about Astral? People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

"Hello, Yuma." Rio greeted in a tone infected with bitterness and venom. "Just because Durbe is a Barian doesn't mean he's going to hurt Tetsuo like you apparently believe."

Yuma frowned, feeling the sting of the venom in Rio's words. He quickly figured out that Rio was still angry at him from the argument they had the other day, but what could he do? Durbe and the other Barians were the enemy, so why should he receive spite for trying to tell Rio the truth?

"Rio, please." Yuma said to her. "I don't want to fight anymore, I just..."

"Save it!" Rio interrupted. "I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to duel him!" She pointed at IV, and her glare intensified. "I'm taking you down, IV, and then you're going to tell me what you've done with my brother, and if you say even one more word about my brother or my boyfriend, then I promise you. I won't miss next time!"

IV felt a small bead of sweat trickle down his face. He wouldn't dare admit it, but that near fatal experience at the hands of that lightning bolt had frightened him immensely. If Rio could actually do whatever that was, then maybe, just maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew by antagonizing her.

Rio was just about to activate her duel disk, when a glowing, red, whip-like object suddenly wrapped around her arm. Rio stared at the whip in surprise, and she looked up to see the person unleashed it, a tall, cloaked man wearing a blue oni mask.

"You won't be dueling IV any time soon, Rio Kamishiro." said the man in a deep, animalistic tone of voice. "At least not until we finish our duel!"

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Rio shouted in protest. She tried to pull the whip off her, but to no avail.

"Sorry, but with the power of this Duel Anchor, neither of us can leave until the duel is complete!" the masked man explained.

Yuma stared at the masked man in shock. Kaito used a duel anchor just like that one to prevent him from escaping. Did this mean the masked man worked for Kaito, or was something else going on?

IV was equally annoyed at the masked man's interference. "II, don't interfere! If Rio wants a fight, then I'll give her one! You stay out of my business!"

"Were you not paying attention when Tron gave the orders this morning, or is your memory as terrible as I believe it to be?" II growled. "I was ordered to duel Rio Kamishiro the moment she found you, and orders are orders. Besides, its not as if you have a chance against her if she dueled you anyway."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" IV yelled. The Gimmick Puppet duelist was about to punch II in the face, when III stepped in between them.

"II is right brother." said III. "Tron always says that the mission has to come first. Let II handle Rio, and I will stay and watch. Ok?"

IV grumbled in defeat. Once again an opportunity to make his father proud was stolen by II. "Fine. Looks like we'll have to duel later, Rio." IV turned around to leave.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't walk away from me!" Rio screamed at IV's back. "You get back here right now and duel me!"

IV didn't look back at her. Instead he held up a complete heart, indicating he had already met the requirements to enter the finals. "If you want me, then come and get me when you make it to the finals. I've already got my heart pieces, and now you need to do the same. Until then, I leave you with II. I'm sure you can handle him, but I warn you. It won't be easy."

Rio glared at II. "I don't care if you're boss wanted you to duel me. You got some nerve denying me my chance to make IV suffer for all he's done."

II merely shrugged his shoulders. "Does it look like I care? Nothing stands in the way of Tron's crusade of vengeance."

Rio raised an eyebrow in confusion. "There's that name again. Tron. Who is this guy? It sounds like you and IV are working for him."

"You should get along smoothly with Tron since you two have a lot in common." said II. "Both of you have been wronged by someone who had no right to take what was close to them, and now you seek to make that person pay. Maybe we don't have to duel. Come with me, and Tron will make you stronger than you could even imagine!"

"No sale, masked man!" Rio snapped. "I'm taking you out quick, and then I'm going to pay a visit to your boss. I don't care if this Tron guy is protecting him. IV will receive what he deserves, even if I have to go through both you and Tron to make it happen!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Rio: 4000**

**II: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first." II declared aggressively. "Feel the wrath of Tron's vengeance! I draw! First I summon Hammer Shark in attack mode!" A torrent of water erupted like a geyser at the center of the battle field, and a blue hammer head shark swam out of it, baring its razor sharp teeth.

**Hammer Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1700 atk/1500 def**

Rio's humped at the sight of the monster, finding herself short of breath, not because of its terrifying appearance, but because of its familiarity. She remembered that monster all too well. Ryoga used a monster just like that during the countless amounts of times that they dueled in the past.

_"A shark monster? Could it be? No! No, no, no, no it couldn't be. There's no way. This "Tron" guy just did this to mess with me. Yeah. That's it. Tron gave Ryoga's cards to this II guy to break me. Well it won't work. It won't work!__"_

"So, it's not enough that you kidnap my brother, but now you steal his deck to use against me?" She accused, the red glow in her eyes starting to return.

"This is MY deck, Rio Kamishiro." II argued back.

"No it's not, and I'm taking my brother's cards back once I destroy you!" Rio shouted, the glow in her eyes turning into a bright red flash.

"I'd like to see you try, Rio. I activate Hammer Shark's effect. By lowering its level by one, I can special summon Big Jaws from my hand." The water geyser reappeared on the field and a blue requiem shark with a large sword shaped horn on its head and a metal set of jaws swam out to join hammer shark.

**Big Jaws: Level 3/WATER/Fish/1800 atk/300 def**

**Hammer Shark: Level 3**

"Now with these 2 Level 3 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 17: LEVIATHAN DRAGON!"

The Number's sealed form, a strange purple orb in a cylinder shaped container with large wire coils rings and scythe blades surrounding it in a circle, rose out of the overlay network in a cloud of dark purple fog. The metal cocoon uncoiled and transformed into the dragon's body, the six scythes transforming into six, blue, leathery dragon wings that cascaded down its slender, whip like body. The purple orb transformed into a crocodilian head that positioned itself on the body, and a large blue frill and six golden horns sprouted out from the top of the head. A yellow 17 flashed on one of its horns as the mighty serpent snarled at Rio, ready to tear her apart.

**Number 17 Leviathan Dragon: Rank 3/WATER/Dragon/2000 atk/0 def**

Instead of the Number, a crest similar to IV's appeared on II's left hand, only its symbol depicted a spiked spiral.

Astral stared at the crest in surprise. "Strange."

"What is it Astral?" asked Yuma.

"That crest seems different from the one that IV used against Tetsuo. It would appear that they can be used to protect its wearer from the possession effects of the Numbers. II's appears to be doing the same, yet this crest seems unnatural. Like it is forcing its power into II's mind instead of synchronizing with its wearer like IV's crest."

Yuma scratched his head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means." Astral concluded. "That II most likely is not behaving by his own free will. Whoever this Tron is, he is pulling the strings in this duel."

"I activate Number 17's effect!" II announced. By detaching an overlay unit, he gains 500 attack points.

**Number 17 Atk: 2000 + 500 = 2500**

"Now I play Surface! With this card, I can bring Big Jaws back to the field in defense mode." The horned shark leaped out of the graveyard portal as if breaching to catch prey, and then it took its spot next to Leviathan Dragon, its metal teeth bared and ready for use.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Rio drew her card, but her hand shook as she drew it. A new type of fear was slowly growing in her mind, a fear that she was desperately trying to deny.

"_I've seen this strategy before." _She thought_. "Summon a Rank 3 right off the bat, and then set the stage for another one next turn. Ryoga used this strategy all the time when he dueled me. But it can't be him! NO! I won't believe it! This guy is just messing with my head!"_ With each internal shout of disbelief, Rio's Barian glow in her eyes grew brighter and brighter, and the lightning returned, surrounding her hands as she drew her card.

"I summon Blizzard Falcon in attack mode!" Rio's summoning resulted in a snowstorm billowing across the field, but neither duelist even flinched from the change in weather. A blue falcon with snow flake shaped wings flew out of the blizzard and landed at the center of the battle field, letting out a shrill screech as it landed.

**Blizzard Falcon: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1500 atk/1500 def**

"I activate the spell card, Xyz Reception, which lets me special summon Aurora Wing from my hand, but her attack points become zero." A blue phoenix followed Blizzard Falcon out of the storm and landed next to it, stretching its large wings which radiated the bright color of the Aurora Borealis.

**Aurora Wing: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1200 atk/1600 def**

**Aurora Wing Atk: 1200 - 1200 = 0**

"Now I build the overlay network with Level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Level 4 Aurora Wing!"

"XYZ SUMMON! SYLPHINE THE FROZEN BIRD BEAST!"

The two birds disappeared into the portal, paving the way for the summoning of what appeared to be an armored angel made completely out of ice. Her main body was a crystal icy blue, and dark blue armor made up her skirt, helmet, shoes, and wrist blades. Two dark blue, spike shaped wings granted her the ability to fly, and she soared through the air like a trapeze artist, making a grand entrance into the duel.

**Sylphine the Frozen Bird Beast: Rank 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/2000 atk/2200 def**

"Next I activate her special ability, by detaching one overlay unit, the effects of all face up cards you control are negated, and she gains 300 attack points for each one!"

**Leviathan Dragon Atk: 2500 - 500 = 2000**

**Sylphine Atk: 2000 + 600 = 2600**

"Not only does your Dragon lose its bonus, but now Sylphine can kill it even though she's not a Number! Go, Sylphine! Attack his Leviathan Dragon with ICICLE STORM!"

The angel leaped into the air and fired a barrage of icicles towards the weakened Number Monster.

"You think I would allow my Number to go down so easily?" II roared. "I activate a trap, Poseidon Wave! This negates your attack, and then you take 800 points of damage for every Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua Type Monster I have on the field. The only one I have is Big Jaws, so now you feel the ocean's power!" Sylphine's attack was suddenly repelled by a gigantic wave of water, which then thundered toward Rio and tackled her body, soaking her to the bone.

**Rio: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"I'm not going to let a little bath stop me!" Rio shouted. "I set these two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn again. Draw!" II realized that Rio was a lot stronger than Tron expected him to be. Still, according to orders, he didn't necessarily have to win the duel, but that didn't mean he would make it easy for her. It was time to unveil his second Number.

"I summon Shark Stickers in attack mode!" A small, dark blue shark slithered its way over towards the field. It was more eel like in appearance instead of shark like, and it had strange, octopus suction cups on top of its head.

**Shark Stickers: Level 3/WATER/Fish/200 atk/1000 def**

**"**Now I overlay Shark Stickers and Big Jaws to build the overlay network again!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 47: NIGHTMARE SHARK!"

Yuma and Astral stared at the reappearing gold overlay network in shock while III just smiled.

"Another Number?" Astral gasped.

The Number's sealed form arose in the form of a dark blue twisted cylinder, which was actually the monster's wings and tail constricted in on itself. The bat like wings burst open, revealing the monster's true form. Contrary to its name, it looked nothing like a shark, but rather a shark, winged demon hybrid with long human arms that sported crude, silver blades, and a slender, spiked, blue tail that made up the entirety of its lower body. The red 47 flashed menacingly on the dorsal fin on its back.

**Number 47 Nightmare Shark: Rank 3/WATER/Sea Serpent/2000 atk/2000 def**

"If you think that new Number Monster is going to scare me, then you're wrong." Rio boldly declared. "Sylphine is still the strongest monster on the field."

"That won't be an issue with my new Number Monster." replied II.

"Nightmare Shark can sneak past your Bird Beast and attack you directly at the cost of an overlay unit! GO! NIGHTMARE! Attack her directly with TIDAL CLAW!"

"I activate Diamond Dust! This destroys all Water Monsters on the field, and then you take 500 points of damage for each one!" Number 47's bladed arm was inches from Rio's face, when the monster was suddenly blown backwards by a violent snowstorm. The snow and ice from the gale covered both it and Leviathan Dragon in a thick coat of ice until they were both completely frozen solid. Both Numbers then shattered into pieces. Sylphine was also taken by the icy winds, disappearing into the storm.

**II: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"Maybe now you regret stealing my brother's cards." said Rio.

"I told you before, this is MY deck!" II growled. "And you still have yet to see its true power. You still haven't even faced my Ace Number."

"Hmph, whatever. I'll just inflict more damage to you. I activate Torrential Reborn! This resurrects Sylphine and hits you with 500 more points of damage!" Rio's new trap card unleashed a large jet of water, which doused II completely. The tower of water then parted to reveal Sylphine as if she had never left.

**II: 2500 - 500 = 2000**

"Grrrrr, you will regret damaging me this much." said II. Why wouldn't this girl just fall down and allow herself to be crushed?

"I activate the trap card, **Blood in the Water!** This card reduces Sylphine's attack points by 1000."

**Sylphine Atk: 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"And you'd better hope I don't attack it with a Shark Monster, Rio." II continued. "Because thanks to the effect of my trap card, when a Shark Monster destroys Sylphine, the battle damage will be doubled. I end my turn."

"Good! Now it's time to finish you off!" Rio called out, the glow in her eyes brighter than ever. "I draw!" Rio looked at her draw, and studied the field. Sylphine was useless now, and she couldn't afford to keep it on the field, or else she'd take a lot of damage during II's next turn. Sylphine would have to go, but the good news was that it meant that II would get a taste of her ultimate monster.

**"I am ready when you are."** called the voice of her Number.

Rio smiled as she made her move. II wouldn't stand a chance against Justice. "I sacrifice Sylphine in order to tribute summon **Swan of the Frozen Lake** in attack mode."

The water angel disappeared, and a large swan with icicles all over its wings took its place. It was completely blue save for the red tiara on top of its head.

**Swan of the Frozen Lake: Level 6/WATER/Winged-Beast/1800 atk/2000 def**

"My Swan may not look like much, but she can call for reinforcements. Using her effect, I can special summon Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing from my Graveyard as long as their effects are negated and their attack points become zero. However, their levels become six!" The swan let out a shrill cry, and the ground began to ripple like the surface of a disturbed lake. The two previous ice birds that Rio used rose out of the ripples and flapped their wings, letting out their own bird calls in a synchronized chorus with the swan.

**Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing: Level 6**

"Now with these 3 Level 6 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! BRING YOUR ICY SWORD DOWN ON ALL WHO DESERVE YOUR WRATH, NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!"

The three birds vanished into the network to bring forth the sealed form of Rio's ace, a glowing diamond with a red jewel in the center, which transformed into the beautiful woman of ice, who's sword won countless duels and claimed many Numbers in the name of her mistress. She gave II a stern glare, hoping to send shivers down the masked duelist's spine. It worked, just like it always did.

**Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/500 atk/500 def**

"WHAT?" II cried out in surprise. "You have a Number, and it's not possessing you?"

"Yeah. I do." Rio answered. "Why is that so surprising? Your Number isn't possessing you."

"Tron's crests protect us from the darkness inside the Numbers." II explained. "What's your excuse?"

No way was Rio telling them about her Barian powers, especially with Yuma and Astral present.

"How should I know?" she lied. "I have four Numbers so far, and none of them have tried to possess me."

III let out a surprised gasp. This changed everything. When Tron used his powers to make II into his soldier, he discovered that II also possessed some type of natural resistance to the Numbers, hence why he wasn't possessed when he received "that Number", so Tron had to use his crest to nullify and surpress that resistance in order to force his way into II's mind and alter it to his liking. If Rio couldn't be possessed by Numbers either, then giving II's Numbers to her would only make it more difficult for Tron to capture her. II couldn't afford to throw the duel now.

"II!" III called out to the masked man. "Change of plans. Now you absolutely have to win the duel! We can't afford to lose your Numbers if Rio won't get possessed by them!"

"Yes, I can see that III" II snapped. "Now be quiet and let me do my job!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yuma spoke up. "What's that supposed to mean? What are you planning to do to Rio?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing!" said Rio. "I don't know what your boss wants with me, but I don't like being used!"

"It doesn't matter now!" II growled. "Since you refuse to tell me how you can resist the power of the Numbers, I will be just as difficult and keep Tron's plans quiet.

"Now continue your turn! I don't like to wait for my prey!"

"Fine I will!" Rio countered. "I use Justice's effect! She gains 1000 attack points for each overlay unit she has!"

**Justice Atk: 500 + 3000 = 3500**

"Trap card activate!" yelled II. "Metal Reflect Slime! This trap card special summons itself as a monster in defense mode, protecting my lifepoints from your Number."

A large glob of shiny silver slime oozed out of the card, and then took shape as a gigantic spiked ball. Despite still being semi liquid, the creature's spike ball form appeared to be durable enough to repel almost any attack.

**Metal Reflect Slime: Level 10/WATER/Aqua/0 atk/3000 def**

Rio grinned at the trap monster. That supposed ultimate defense was actually easy pickings for her Number.

"Or so it would." she said. "If it weren't for my monster's other effect. By detaching an overlay unit, all defense position monsters on the field are destroyed!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me II. Now Justice, destroy his Metal Reflect Slime with ETERNAL PERMAFROST!" Justice pointed her sword at the slime ball, and unleashed a massive blizzard towards it. Within seconds the giant spiked slime ball was nothing more than a crystal ball of ice, which cracked and crumbled before the two duelists.

**Justice Atk: 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

"Now you're wide open for a direct attack! Frozen Lady Justice, finish him off with FROSTBITE BLADE!"

Justice unsheathed her sword again and charged forward to strike II down, but at the last possible second, a white and red thresher shark appeared out of nowhere and chomped its jaws down onto the ice woman's sword. Frozen Lady Justice shook her sword around to fling the creature off, but the shark wouldn't let go. After a long struggle, Justice finally managed to get the shark off her sword, and then she sliced the blade across II's chest, but Rio was shocked to witness that instead of losing the duel, II only took a mere 500 points of damage.

**II: 2000 - 500 = 1500**

"Huh? What happened? What is that thing? What did you do?" Rio asked in annoyance.

"I activate the effect of **Damage Eating Shark **in my hand!" II explained. "He reduces the damage I take by 2000 points and then special summons himself to the field."

**Damage Eating Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1500 atk/1400 def**

"Alright then, I end my turn." said Rio. "Make your move, II. The sooner I defeat you, the sooner I can find a way to get to IV again and make up for the oppurtunity you took away from me!"

"Don't take it personally Rio. I was just following Tron's orders." replied II. "I draw, and now it's time for you to face my most powerful creature!"

"What? You have another Number?" Rio asked in surprise.

"Yes, and this one is leagues above the last two I used in terms of brute strength. Observe! I Summon Double Fin Shark in attack mode, and I use his effect to revive Hammer Shark!"

II's new monster was a rose colored shark with a blue underbelly and two tails. Immediately after its appearance, the graveyard portal opened next to it, and Hammer Shark leaped out of it, taking a spot on the field in between Double Fin Shark and Damage Eating Shark.

**Double Fin Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1000 atk/1200 def**

**Hammer Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1700 atk/1500 def**

"Now I overlay Hammer Shark, Double Fin Shark, and Damage Eating Shark!"

"With these 3 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network to bring forth my most powerful Number Monster!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE ULTIMATE PREDATOR OF THE DEEP SEA! RISE FROM THE OCEAN TO TEAR MY ENEMIES TO BITS IN THE NAME OF TRON, NUMBER 32: SHARK DRAKE!"

The overlay network shook with tremendous force as the Number's sealed form, a giant shark tooth shaped jewel, rose out of the portal. The jewel transformed and took shape as the monster's massive body was given form. Two sets of long, leathery, red appeandages sprouted out of the jewel, forming the monster's wings and arms, then two broad, muscular, red legs with webbed feet erupted outward and slammed down into the ground. Finally, the jewel morphed into the monster's blood red torso and dragon like head, and the Number 32 flashed in the middle of its chest. The Shark Dragon let out a feral growl, glaring at Rio with its beady, golden eyes, and striking fear into the hearts of all the shocked spectators.

**Number 32 Shark Drake: Rank 4/WATER/Sea Serpent/2800 atk/2100 def**

"Impressed?" II asked his started opponent, smiling behind his mask. "Good! Now just in case you have any traps prepared for me, I will activate the continuous spell card, Neptune's amulet! As long as this card is on the field, water monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

"Shark Drake, Attack Frozen Lady Justice with DEPTH BITE!"

Shark Drake unleashed a blue energy blast in the shape of a shark's head. The ghost shark crunched down onto Frozen Lady Justice's stomach, sending the ice woman flying back before she was completely disintegrated by Shark Drake's incredible power. The force of the blast knocked Rio backwards, who winced in pain from the brutal assault.

**Rio: 3200 - 300 = 2900**

"Damn it." Rio cursed. "I lost Justice."

"It's not over yet. Now it is time to show why Shark Drake is the most feared creature of the deep. I activate Shark Drake's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, Frozen Lady Justice comes back to the field 1000 attack points weaker, and then Shark Drake can attack her again! GO! Hit her again with DEPTH BITE!"

Shark Drake slapped its right fin across its body, sending a giant tornado of water thundering towards the spot where Frozen Lady Justice was killed. Then, like a vacuum, the tornado pulled the ice woman out of the ground and back onto the field. However, without her overlay units to give her power, Justice was as helpless as a drowning woman without a lifejacket, and Number 32 was about to close in and finish her off.

**Frozen Lady Justice: 0 atk**

Before Justice even realized that she was back on the field, Shark Drake struck her with another energy blast, destroying her once again. Rio screamed in pain as wave after wave of Shark Drakes power battered her body.

**Rio: 2900 - 2800 = 100**

"Fall on your knees and submit to the will of Tron!" II growled at his fallen opponent.

Rio winced as she got back up. As long as she still had lifepoints, she would remain as defiant as ever. "You can tell Tron to go to hell!" she hissed.

"You first!" retorted II. "Now before I end my turn, I equip Shark Drake with the **Ocean Master's Jaws!** This card increases Shark Drake's attack points by an amount equal to the battle damage he inflicted this turn!"

**Shark Drake Atk: 2800 + 3100 = 5900**

"That concludes my turn. I'll now wait for you to forfeit like you should!"

"Alright." Rio whispered to herself. "All or nothing. Here I go. I draw a card!" She frowned. Her draw didn't help her at all. There was only one way out, and that was to take a gamble with the spell card she had in her hand. It was a very risky move, and if she failed to pull it off, then she would lose the duel, but if she did nothing, she would lose anyway, and then she would be in Tron's hands for whatever sinister purpose he had in mind. She had take a leap of faith.

"I activate the spell card, **Call of the Overlay Network!** First, I draw one card! If that card is a spell card, then I can special summon one Xyz Monster from my graveyard, and all monsters that were used to Xyz Summon it in the first place are attached to it as overlay units, but if it's not a spell card, then I take 1000 points of damage!"

Rio drew her card, and the card she drew was...

...

...

...

A Spell Card! But it was not just any spell card, it was the card that Durbe gave her, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!

"Durbe..." She whispered, blushing as she thought of the man who gave her this card and saved her soul from Kaito.

"Alright II, now it's time for me to win this duel. Since the card I drew was the spell card, Rank Up Magic Barians Force, Frozen Lady Justice returns to the field, and then she gets her three overlay units back!" The ice woman in question rose out of the graveyard portal, unsheathing her sword and gracefully swinging it around.

**Justice Atk: 500 + 3000 = 3500**

"Rio, please!" Yuma cried out to her. "Don't use Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! If you do, it will strip you of your free will, and then AAAHHH!" Yuma screamed as another red lighting bolt shot past his body, barely missing his head. Rio missed on purpose, but it was enough to send the right message to her ex friend.

"NOT! ONE! WORD!" Rio warned the terrified teenager, her glowing magenta eyes scaring Yuma even more.

"Yes ma'am." Yuma whimpered.

"Observation Number 10: When angered, Rio Kamishiro becomes the scariest creature in existence." Astral deadpanned.

"Now where was I?" Rio said to herself. "Oh yeah! I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!"

"With this spell card, I rebuild the overlay network to turn my Number Monster into a Chaos Number Monster!"

The overlay network reappeared behind Justice, and the ice woman back flipped into the portal, which exploded with chaotic, Barian energy. Justice rose back out of the overlay unit in a much more radiant form. The color scheme of her outfit had changed. Instead of white and blue, her clothes were now dark blue with red jewels decorated all over her beautiful body. Broad shoulder plates adorned her sides, and a long, crimson cloak draped down her back. Her hair, which used to be short and white, was now much longer, extending down to her shoulders, and it was as black as the night with red jewels covering it like the stars in the sky. Lastly, she had traded in her sword for an enormous pole scythe with a curved blade made entirely out of Red Barian Crystal.

**"**CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! BE BORN FROM THE COLDEST DEPTHS OF MY HEART, **CHAOS NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY VENGEANCE!"**

**Number C21 Frozen Lady Vengeance: Rank 7/WATER/Aqua/500 atk/500 def**

II backed away with an ominous sense of dread in his stomach, staring not at the Chaos Number, but at Rio herself. When she activated the Barian card, the lightning that she had used on IV had returned with ten times as much power. Dark red clouds surrounded the battlefield, and the red lightning was now dancing all over Rio's body. Her eyes were now two angry spotlights that shined an intense flashing glow of magenta, and her voice was now deeper and bolder, carrying the venom of her vengeful desires.

"Alright II." thundered Rio. "Now that the instrument of your destruction is here, do you have ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!"

"Yes I do." answered II. "It will take a lot more than that to defeat Shark Drake!"

**"**Clearly you don't know a powerful effect when you see one! Frozen Lady Vengeace gains 1000 attack points for each overlay unit she has!

**Frozen Lady Vengeance Atk: 500 + (1000 x 4 overlay units) = 4500 Atk**

**"**It's still not enough to defeat Shark Drake!" II growled.

"That's where her second effect kicks in. When Frozen Lady Vengeance is summoned, she can force Shark Drake into defense mode!" Vengeance started spinning her scythe in a rapid windmill fashion, creating a snowstorm of red colored winds, which forced Shark Drake on its knees."

**Shark Drake: 2100 def**

"GO! CHAOS FREEZE!"

"And now for the deadliest part of my Vengeance. When she attacks a defense position monster, she inflicts piercing damage to my opponent's lifepoints!

**"**This duel is over, II. You thought you were Tron's most powerful soldier, but now, you're nothing! After you get what you deserve, IV will be next!"

**"**Frozen Lady Vengeace, RIP HIM APART! Attack Number 32: Shark Drake with CHAOS GLACIER SCYTHE!"

The Chaos Number threw her scythe like a boomerang, sending it spinning towards Rio's helpless opponent. II screamed at the top of his lungs when the blade of the scythe tore through Shark Drake's body and then struck him. He could not remember any instance in the past that was more painful that what he was experiencing right now. II was sent tumbling to the ground, his body rolling over from the brutal force of the strike until he hit his head on the hard earth.

**II: 1500 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Rio**

III shuddered with fear at the frightening display of Rio's power. Not only had she taken out one of their strongest soldiers, but her display of complete control over her Number Monster basically ruined any chance they had of making her into a soldier.

"Oh No. Tron is not going to be happy about this at all." III activated his crest and teleported away, dreading his father's wrath once the bad news was delivered.

Rio activated the Barian Hand, and the energy stream entered II's unconscious form, pulling out Numbers 17, 47, and 32 for her growing collection of Numbers.

Still enthralled by her Barian Powers, the Ice Queen walked over to her fallen enemy, and picked him up by his cloak, staring into the eyes of II's cracked mask.

"Alright. Talk! I want answers! Who are you? Why are you working with IV! What does Tron want with me?"

No answer, only a barely audible groan.

"Answer me!" Rio screamed, and she ripped off II's mask, only for her heart to stop, and then break. The glow in her eyes faded away, and tears began to take its place.

Behind the mask of the soldier of Tron, was none other than the face of her twin brother, Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro.

"No! No! Ryoga! It can't be you! What did Tron do to you?" She then noticed that a small stream of blood was trickling down Shark's forehead from the injury she had inflicted by her attack. She then realized how obvious his identity had been, and yet she was too blinded by her rage to notice it, and now she had critically injured her own brother.

"Oh God... What have I done?"

Just then, Durbe arrived, reappearing in a glow of red Barian light. "Rio, I took Tetsuo to the hospital like you asked me to. He is safe now, and the doctor said he is going to be fine. Rio?" Durbe then noticed Rio on her knees crying harder than she had ever cried before.

"Rio? Are you all right? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Durbe got his answer when he saw the face of the man that Rio was holding in her arms.

"It cannot be!" He whispered in disbelief. "Nasch!"

While Rio clutched Shark's unconscious form, hugging and crying over her long lost sibling, another figure watched the scene unfold. The newcomer practically had a heart attack at the sight of Shark and Rio, and as he stared at them, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, his psychotic mind exploded with disbelief and rage, unable to comprehend the worst scenario he could have ever predicted.

"_How? HOW? This isn't happening! This isn't happening! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I KILLED THEM! I FREAKING KILLED THEM BOTH! I WATCHED THEM DIE WITH MY OWN EYES, SO HOW THE HELL CAN THEY BE ALIVE? THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT NASCH AND MERAG SHOULD BE STANDING THERE RIGHT NOW!"_

The Barian was on the verge of tearing his hair out. It was unthinkable that the two people he hated more than anything could come back from the dead, so how could it have happened, and more importantly, how would he be able to kill them again?

"OK, get it together, Vector." He whispered to himself, taking a few deep breaths. "It's not the end of the world. You can still pull this off, and your fellow Barians won't suspect a thing. The good news is that Nasch and Merag don't seem to remember their Barian identities. That would explain why they are calling themselves Ryoga and Rio, so all I really have to do is kill them again before they remember, but I can't do it myself with Durbe watching her all the time. That would blow my cover, and then all the other Barian Emperors will know."

Vector thought for a moment. This was a severe monkey wrench in his plans and it needed to be removed immediately, but how?

Then his head shot up in realization. A light bulb had gone off in his head. The mouth of his human form twisted into the most fiendish grin imaginable.

"I could always cash in that favor Mr. Heartland owes me. Now that the project he was working on is finished, he can unleash it on poor, unsuspecting little Merag, and when he does, she will fall once again! HA! You know there is a silver lining to this after all! HA HA HA HA HA!" Vector's paused every so often to let out repeated fits of maniacal laughter.

"Now that they're back, I can experience the sheer bliss and joy of watching them die again!" Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Number C21: Frozen Lady Vengeance: Rank 7/WATER/Aqua/800 atk/800 def**

**4 Level 7 WATER Monsters**

Effect: When this card is special summoned, change all monsters your opponent controls to face up defense position. Flip effects are not activated. This card gains 1000 atk for each Xyz Material attached to this card. If this card has Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice attached to it as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects:

When this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

Once per turn, during your opponent's turn. When your opponent activates the effect of a monster in face up attack position, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card. Negate the activation of that monster effect and then Change that monster to defense position.

**Swan of the Frozen Lake: Level 6/WATER/Winged-Beast/1800 atk/2000 def**

Effect: When this card is tribute summoned, you can target two WATER Winged Beast Type Monsters in your Graveyard, and special summon them. Their effects are negated, their attack points become zero, and you cannot special summon monsters from your extra deck using those monsters, except WATER Xyz Monsters. You can declare a level from 4 - 6, the monsters special summoned by this card's effect become that level until the End Phase.

**Damage Eating Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1500 atk/1400 def**

Effect: If this card is in your hand when you would take 2000 or more damage. Reduce the damage by 2000, and then special summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of Damage Eating Shark once per turn.

**Blood in the Water: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when your opponent special summons a monster with 2000 or more atk from their Extra Deck or Graveyard. Equip this card to that monster; the equipped monster loses 1000 Atk. If a Shark Monster Destroys the equipped monster by battle, the battle damage is doubled. When the equipped monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

**Ocean Master's Jaws: Equip Spell Card**

You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 2. Target one Water Xyz Monster you control. It gains Atk equal to the amount of battle damage it inflicted during this turn's battle phase, but its effects are negated. Destroy this card during your opponent's second end phase after activating this card.

**Call of the Overlay Network: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw one card. If that card is a spell card, target one Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. Then, if all the monsters you used to Xyz Summon it are still in your Graveyard, attach all of them to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Materials. If the Xyz Monster summoned by this effect is destroyed, you take damage equal to its original atk. If the card you drew is not a spell card, send it to the graveyard and take 1000 damage.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So, yeah. I'm pretty sure that most if not all of you saw this one coming, and II's deck made it way too obvious.**

**No way around it, but now I got you all wondering how Rio is going to get out of this situation! Only one way to find out, and that is to continue reading once I post the next chapter!**

**As for what Vector's going to do? Well, he's going to need some help if he wants to take Rio/Merag out a second time and make sure that she stays dead. If you ask me, I think Vector is actually afraid of Merag. I know I would be. You do not want to be stuck in a room with an Angry Merag.**

**On another note, Did any of you catch that Number 17's debut appearance was in my 17th chapter? I'm so clever, aren't I?**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion it, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, I just passed a huge milestone during the time between last chapter and this one. **

**25 favorites, over 10,000 views, and over 100 reviews!**

**HOLY FREAKING COW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**To tell you the truth, I never thought this story would attract this much attention! I can't thank you all enough for giving me all this positive support and critique! It is a huge pride booster and I will return the favor by providing you awesome audience members with more exciting chapters!**

**Still don't own Zexal. If I did, then Mr. Heartland would have actually done something during the World Duel Carnival rather than wait until late in Season 2 to actually be the villain that he is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: A Game of Cat and Mouse

Rio stared down at the hospital bed where her bandaged brother lay sleeping. She couldn't stand seeing her brother like this for a second time in a row. It was like he was burned from head to toe all over again, only this time the injuries were her own doing. She was relieved when the doctor said that the injuries to the head and arms were very minor, and Shark only needed to rest before he was ready to go again, but that didn't take away the guilt. She knew it could have been much worse.

With her Barian powers out of control, she could have easily crippled Shark, or worse, killed him. How could she not have seen it? The signs were right there, but she was too focused on getting her revenge on IV to see what was right in front of her face. She tried to bury her anger, but seeing her brother like this only made her want to strangle IV, and now Tron as well, even more. She couldn't help it, and she hated it, hated this never ending vengeful desire. It was poisoning her mind, and it caused her to harm the only family she had left.

"_No, it will end_." She thought to herself. "_It would end once IV and Tron were put down like the rabid animals they were_."

Rio cursed internally again when the dark desire entered her mind. She had to calm down and get these vengeful thoughts out of her head, but that was easier said than done. Luckily, she still had the one person she could rely on to keep her spirits up. She still had Durbe, her Durbe, the knight whose words soothed the ice within her heart, calming her frost bitten anger and replacing it with his comfort and warmth.

He was still there with her, his hand around her shoulder, still providing the warmth that she needed.

"Oh, Rio. I'm so sorry." said Durbe. "But you have to be strong for your brother's sake. You cannot beat yourself up about this. You didn't know."

"That's just it, Durbe. I should have known." Rio burst out, still emotionally distraught. "He was using cards that I had seen countless amounts of times from all the duels we had in the past. Hell, his Numbers were Sharks! That should have been the big red flag that got me to realize that it was really him, but I still ignored it even though it was obvious. I was too focused on the fact that my chance at getting back at IV was taken from me."

"I just didn't want the fact that Tron somehow got Ryoga to work for him to be true. I knew that would break my heart, and it did."

"It is only natural to feel such anger when someone hurts a loved one of yours." Durbe explained. "You are not alone in this. You should have seen me when Kaito took your soul. I wanted nothing more than to make him pay for harming you, but I knew I couldn't lose myself to my rage, or else Kaito would exploit my anger and use it against me during our duel."

"How do you do it, Durbe?" Rio asked. "How do you keep such a level head all the time? I'm sure you were heart broken when Nasch and Merag went missing, so what get gets you through it? How do you protect yourself from your inner demons?"

This was a difficult question to answer. In truth, Durbe wasn't exactly successful in staying calm when Rio's soul was stolen. He hated to admit it, but there was no definite way of staying strong in times of suffering. Coping methods vary from person to person, and some people were just incapable of staying calm, but he had to give Rio some form of comfort.

"Well, Rio." he said to her. "When I dueled Kaito, I focused on what I really wanted, and what I really wanted wasn't for Kaito to suffer. What I really wanted was to see you alive once again, to see that beautiful face of yours smiling and laughing like you used to."

Rio blushed at the word beautiful and smiled softly. "Thank you Durbe, and you didn't disappoint. I can't thank you enough for bringing me back."

She then breathed a heavy sigh, and her happiness left her again.

"But I wasn't just angry, Durbe. I completely lost it, and then... Well you know. My powers happened, and then they hurt Ryoga."

"I know. Don't worry about your powers, Rio." Durbe reassured her. "You will learn to control them in time. I know you will."

Rio wasn't convinced. "No, it wasn't just that, Durbe. It was weird. When, I activated Rank Up Magic Barians Force that time, something different happened. There was something strange in my mind. It felt like some other person was banging on the door, trying to get out, trying to tell me that I should let her out. It's like these powers of mine are this other person, another side, like we're different, and yet at the same time, we're the same person. I know it sounds weird, but that's what it felt like. What does it mean, Durbe? I don't know what to make of it."

That was big news for Durbe.

"_That can only mean one thing."_ he thought._ "The process is almost complete. She is almost ready to return to her Barian form. Soon I will have to tell her the truth."_

"I am not sure Rio, but you will understand when this is all over. I would just be glad that you have finally reunited with your brother. It's much better than him being lost forever. Right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right Durbe. I just wish we could have reunited in a happier way." A long, profound silence filled the room.

"Shall I give you a moment alone with your brother?" asked Durbe. "I know you two will probably want to catch up once he wakes up."

At first, Rio didn't answer, so Durbe took it as a yes. He was about to leave the room when Rio grabbed his arm. There was a sad, almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Stay..." She whispered to him. "Please stay..."

Durbe firmly took Rio's hand in his own. "I'm not going anywhere, Rio. I promise."

Rio then pulled Durbe into a hug, tightly embracing his body and not letting go. The two lovers sat back down on the chair next to Shark's hospital bed and remained in their tender, loving embrace for hours on end. As the night dragged on, Rio eventually fell asleep in Durbe's arms, using his shoulder as a pillow. Durbe smiled at her sleeping form. The fact that he could provide her with the comfort he needed filled his heart with infinite waves of happiness.

He felt his eyes growing heavy, and he looked at his queen again, his beautiful Barian Queen, one last time.

"I love you." he whispered to her, and he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

"You're sure, Vector?" asked an alarmed Dr. Faker as his psychotic ally gave him the news. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Positive, Doc." Vector confirmed. "The human host of the original Number, the Astral being who brought these Numbers to your world, is none other than Yuma Tsukumo."

Dr. Faker grimaced. A wave of haunted fear washed over his elderly face. "_Kazuma's son. I should have_ known." He thought, deeply troubled by the news.

_"Is this divine karma for what I've done, or did Yuma willingly form an alliance with the Astral being because he somehow found out about my involvement in his father's death? I always knew that boy would be destined for something special, but joining forces with the being who cursed my son is not what I had in mind."_

"Well, Doc?" asked Vector. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Dr. Faker sighed. He didn't want it to come to this, but there was no other choice. "What do you think? If he is working with Astral, then Yuma likely has more Numbers than any other duelist participating in the tournament. Find him, take his Numbers, and destroy that infernal demon who started all of this in the first place."

"Will do." answered Vector, his grin widening at the thought of making Yuma and Astral suffer.

"Now let me make one thing perfectly clear." Faker continued. "Do not, I repeat. DO NOT HURT YUMA! Astral is to be destroyed, but Yuma must remain unscathed."

"Why not? Isn't he just another stepping stone on your way to accomplishing your goals just like Kazuma and Byron were?"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP!" Faker roared. "I already have enough blood on my hands by sacrificing my friends, and I will not do it again! AAAHH!"

Dr. Faker suddenly clutched his chest in agony. His breathing grew heavy and rapid, and his body began to quiver. It was happening again, and he needed to act fast. He rushed over to a small box at his desk, and pulled out a jar of pills. The doctor frantically scarfed a few of them into his mouth and chugged down the glass of water next to the box. Shortly afterwards, he let go of his chest, and his breathing became more relaxed. Faker let out a sigh of relief. That was way too close a call.

"Ticker acting up again?" Vector asked rhetorically. "You know all that stress isn't good for your health."

"My health is inconsequential." Faker answered, wiping off the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. "If I die, then Kaito can take my place in restoring Haruto to full health. I know he will. He probably loves Haruto more than I do."

"Ah, yes. Your son." said Vector. "You know, is it really a good idea to place all your Number Hunting business in the hands of someone who hates your guts? If he turns on you, then he'll be just as big a threat as Yuma and Astral."

"No! Absolutely not!" shouted the doctor. "Our relationship may be strained, but he is still my son, and he is just as off limits as Yuma is. Understand?"

"Perfectly". Vector responded. If he could cross his fingers without Faker noticing, then he definitely would.

"Just make sure that no one interferes. Stop anyone who gets in my way, and bring me as many Numbers as you can. Just get it done!"

"Alright, Alright. Sheesh." Vector rolled his eyes and departed from the doctor's office, descending the elevator to meet with his other co-conspirator.

"Well, what the good doctor doesn't know won't hurt him." He mused to himself. The elevator doors opened, revealing the entrance to a dimly lit science lab. Mr. Heartland was already there, waiting for him, his fake smile still beaming on his face as if he was still addressing the people of the city whom he constantly lied to.

"Vector! So good to see you!" Heartland exclaimed. "Come to stare in wonder and awe at the sight of..."

"Save the dramatic speeches for someone who isn't annoyed by your ego, Heartland." Vector interrupted. "I'm just here to check on your progress. Did it work?"

"Of course! Was there ever any doubt?" Heartland answered flamboyantly. "After weeks of experimenting on the dead bodies of my former associates, we have successfully managed to use the power of the Barian World to reincarnate them as our special super solidiers!"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Vector! "That's the best news I've heard all day."

_"And with Nasch and Merag back in action, I could really use some good news!"_

"With Kaito being a bit of a liability," Heartland explained. "I decided that we need a few Number Hunters of our own, so now with the copies of Rank Up Magic Barians Force and the Number cards that you gave me, we will have the ability to gather more Numbers even faster, but there is one slight problem."

"Problem?" Vector asked, raising an eyebrow. "What problem?"

"Well, you see Vector, the Barian Forms of my new soldiers are very unstable, and I had to use their Number cards as a catalyst to keep the chaotic Barian energy in their bodies from destroying them. If they lose a duel, and thus, lose their Numbers, then they will die."

Vector thought for a moment about this and then shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion.

"Meh. Oh well. If they do lose, then their death is an appropriate punishment for screwing up in the first place." Vector then turned to the three soldiers in question, who had been standing there in the shadows, awaiting orders. "Besides, its not like you three are going to screw up, right?"

"No sir!" One of them, a small man dressed in a ninja suit said. "We're unbeatable with these Numbers!"

"Don't worry, we'll put this second chance at life to good use!" Another one, a tall bald man added. "No one can stop The Fearsome Four!"

"Good." said Vector. "Now I have your first assignments. Semimaru, you and Mosquito Ninja will be hunting down a few thorns in my side, two humans and three Barians."

"They are as follows: Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo, Gilag, Alito, and Misael. Defeat them all, and bring their Numbers to me!"

Images of the targets that Vector had in mind appeared on the computer screen in the center of the room as Vector called out their names.

"Yes Sir!" The two soldiers answered, and they used their new Barian powers to teleport out of the room and out to the city to begin their hunt.

Vector then turned his attention to the third and final soldier, a tall, white haired man, dressed in a purple suit and a fedora.

"As for you, Kurage, I have a special assignment for you! It appears that two people whom I thought were dead, aren't actually dead. I need you to find these two and make sure they go back to the way they're supposed to be! Are we clear?"

"Crystal Clear, Vector." responded Kurage. "So who will be the first victims to taste my power?"

"The last two Barian Emperors, Nasch and Merag, but for some reason they are going by alternate names, Shark and Rio Kamishiro. Likely they will be accompanied by a third Barian, a man named Durbe. He never leaves their side, so you're going to have to kill him too!"

Kurage stiffened up at the mention of Shark and Rio. Haunting images of the last event of his human life played back in his mind, a deadly car crash and a horrifying scream.

"What? You know them?" Vector asked, taking notice of how disturbed Kurage looked.

"Yeah, and you're right Vector. They are supposed to be dead!" Kurage answered, still shaken.

"Well it doesn't matter how they came back to life. The point is that they need to die before they ruin everything!" Vector screeched, his tone of voice frantic and stressed from just thinking about the two Barians he hated so much.

"Now get out there, and bring me their heads on a spike!"

* * *

She could tell the scent that her lead cat had picked up was strong, and with determination and iron will, Cathy followed her lead cat through every dark corner of the alleyways of Heartland City. Finally, after hours of searching all day and into the night, she had a lead. She knew that ribbon that it found was Kotori's the moment she saw it, and Kotori would never drop her ribbon, so that could only mean one thing. Kotori was in trouble, and she had to get to her fast. It was slowly getting darker with each passing second.

With the trail getting warmer, the grey tabby led cat to what could arguably be described as the darkest alley in existence. Cat gave her friend a treat and thanked her, and the tabby bounded away. Slowly but surely Cat wandered down the alley, and she then came across her target. There was Kotori right in front of her, and it appeared that she had just finished a duel with someone. However, Cat's instincts were put on high alert when she got closer to her. This did not feel like Kotori at all, and once Cat got a good look at her, she could tell that she didn't even look like Kotori either, and yet it was definitely her. Cat's suspicion turned to alarm when she saw what she was actually doing. Strange, slimy, black tentacles were slithering out of Kotori's wrists and slowly making their way towards their victim on the ground, likely the opponent Kotori just dueled. A wicked smile spread across Kotori's face as she anticipated the thrill of claiming her prize. She had already taken her opponent's heart pieces and Number, but she still wasn't satisfied. She wanted to take even more!

"No, please! I already gave you my heart pieces! What more do you want? Please don't hurt me!" The terrified man pleaded.

"Hmmm, I think not." Kotori sneered, sadism radiating from her voice. "The moment you lost your duel to me, your life immediately became forfeit, and now all you get to be for the last moment of your life is a toy for me to play with. Now hold still. This will only hurt for a second!"

The tentacles were just inches from the man's throat, when Cat called out to her. "Kotori! What are you doing? Leave him alone!"

Kotori's tentacles paused momentarily, and the dark duelist turned around to see who was calling her name. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, her victim finally managed to get back on his feet, and he ran for his life out of the alleyways. Kotori looked back to see her victim out of reach and she let out an annoyed grunt.

"Awwww, now that wasn't very nice! Now he got away!" Kotori said. Her eyes lit up with predatory excitement when she realized who had interrupted her hunting.

"Oh! It's you! What's wrong, little kitty? Did you run out of yarn to play with, so you decided to go poking your nose in places where you shouldn't?"

"I don't know who you think you are, but I can tell you are not Kotori!" Cat accused. "At least not the Kotori I know."

Kotori was quite perplexed at Cat deducing her transformation so quickly. Even with Number 96 masking her presence, she still managed to sense her darkness. The fact that she just witnessed her try to murder someone didn't help her case either, but even so, she could have told Cat any made up story she wanted, but it appeared that Cat's instincts were too strong to be fooled. This made her a threat, and Kotori knew there was only one way to deal with threats.

"So, you can smell it on me? Can't you, little kitty?" Kotori asked. "Very well. There is no point in denying it any longer." She raised her head back, and Cat watched in horror as the glowing purple markings of The Number 96 appeared on the left side of her neck.

"I was right!" Cat exclaimed. "You're possessed by a Num-purr!"

"Possessed? I prefer evolved!" Kotori explained. "You are 100% correct when you said I'm not the Kotori you know. I am Kotori, but at the same time, I am not Kotori. I am more than I was before Number 96 transformed me from a weak little caterpillar into a beautiful butterfly, a deadly, poisonous butterfly who can crush all who oppose me under my boot, including you, if you get in my way!"

"Kotori, you have to stop this! You have to snap out of it!" Cat pleaded. "I can save you!"

Kotori let out a low, dark chuckle after hearing the word "save". "I don't need saving, Cat. Besides, why would you want to save me? I'm just competition to you!"

"Competition? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on now, Cat. I know you love Yuma just as much as I do. You talked about it non stop when you were under Barian influence. You don't want me saved because then things will go back to normal. You want me dead! Don't deny it. I know you do. You want to kill me, so you can weasel your way into Yuma's heart!"

"No, that's not true!" Cat shouted in denial. "Listen to me, Kotori! I admit it. I did hate you before, but after that duel, you and Yuma opened up to me, and I finally had what I really wanted all along. I had real friends, and I can't thank you enough for that. That's why I'm going to save you because you're my friend too. If I have to defeat you in a duel in order to snap you out of it, then that's what I'm going to do!"

Cat deployed her duel disk and duel gazer, determined to follow through with her promise.

"Awww, how sweet." Kotori said sarcastically. "But if you think you stand a chance against the power I wield, then you are sadly mistaken."

"This fool truly has no idea who she's dealing with." Number 96 mused to his host. "Show her what true power really means!"

"Oh I will do much more than that." Kotori said to her master. "I'll break her until all nine of her miserable lives are completely wasted!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Kotori: 4000**

**Cat: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first!" announced Cat. "I don't care how strong you say you are, Kotori! I'm going to save you! Draw!"

"I summon **Long Claw Cat** in attack mode! That's it for now!"

Cat's monster materialized as a large, grey tabby with glowing yellow eyes and katana blades for claws. The cat reared up and hissed at Kotori, smelling the evil on her.

**Long Claw Cat: Level 4/DARK/Beast/1800 atk/1200 def**

"As I suspected. A pathetic little kitten for a pathetic excuse for a duelist! I thought you were going to be challenge. I guess I was wrong!" Kotori sneered. "I draw!"

"I activate Dimensional Fissure! That banishes any monster that would be sent to the graveyard!"

Cat frowned at the sight of the card. Dimensional Fissure would be a huge inconvenience for her, but it wasn't the end of the world since her deck did not rely completely on the graveyard.

"I activate Allure of Darkness! Now I can draw two cards from my deck as long as I banish one Dark Attribute Monster in my hand!"

_"Dark Attribute?"_ Cat thought. Confusion and surprise painted themselves on her face as she pondered Kotori's move.

_"Since when did Kotori use Dark Monsters? Her deck is supposed to be full of Wind Monsters! This is bad! I was hoping to use what I learned from the last time I dueled her to my advantage. If she changed her deck, then I have no way of knowing what to expect, and the worst part is, she knows my deck like the back of her hand. I can't afford to make any mistakes here."_

Kotori detected the nervousness in Cat's eyes. Her smile grew wider and creepier as she continued her turn.

"Since I have no monsters on my side of the field, and you do, I can special summon **Demon Bird - Zombie Hawk **from my hand in defense mode!" Kotori summoned a monster that looked like a black bird of prey with glowing red eyes. All the flesh was gone from the area where its wings should have been. There was nothing left there but two boney appendages which oozed drops of black slime.

**Demon Bird - Zombie Hawk: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/0 atk/0 def**

"I end my turn."

"Really?" Cat questioned. "A monster with zero attack points, and cat's it?"

"Yeah. I guess it is. Now are you going to make your move, or is the little bitty kitty afraid of the dark?"

"Fine then!" said Cat. "Your little birdie may be scary looking, but it's easy prey for my cats! I draw!"

"I summon Cat Girl in attack mode, and I use her effect to special summon Stray Cat Girl from my hand!"

One of Cat's signature monsters appeared on the field, a grown woman in an orange and brown cat suit, and then a small girl in a yellow rain coat followed suit.

**Cat Girl: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1200 atk/1600 def**

**Stray Cat Girl: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/600 atk/1500 def**

"Meow I use the effect of my Long Claw Cat! When a Beast Type Monster is special summoned, I can destroy one card of the field, so I'll destroy your Zombie Hawk!"

"Hold it right there!" interrupted Kotori. "Activate Zombie Hawk's effect! If it would be destroyed, then I can banish the top five cards of my deck instead, and the best part is that I can use this effect as many times as I want! My Zombie Hawk's not going anywhere!"

Long Claw Cat pounced on the undead bird in an attempt to slice it in half with its razor sharp claws, but the bird was suddenly covered in a black dome of dark energy. No matter how many times the cat scratched the dome, it could not penetrate it. The bladed feline eventually gave up and angrily walked back to Cat's side of the field.

_"So." _Cat thought to herself, calculating a plan. "_Her monster is practically invincible, but the cost to keep it is very high. I think I can use that cost to my advantage."_

"Alright Kotori, if that's how you want to play. I'll just destroy your deck if you won't let me destroy your monster! Long Claw Cat, attack her Zombie Hawk!"

"Nice try. I activate Zombie Hawk's effect, banishing the top five cards of my deck instead." The black dome reappeared again, making the cat's attacks useless.

"Cat Girl, attack her Zombie Hawk!"

"Activate Zombie Hawk's effect again!"

"Stray Cat Girl, attack her Zombie Hawk!"

"Activate Zombie Hawk's effect one more time!"

Kotori's constant self milling now left her with only twelve cards left in her deck, and yet she was still sporting her malicious grin as if she had nothing to worry about.

"_Why would she be willing to mill so much of her deck just to protect one monster?"_ Cat thought, growing nervous.

_"She shouldn't be so willing to pay that high a cost. I would have thought that she would allow Zombie Hawk to die at the last attack. What is she planning?"_

"Well," she said to her corrupted opponent. "If my kitties can't damage you with their attacks, then I can do this instead!"

"Oh?" said Kotori, pretending to be interested. "And what might that be?"

"I overlay Cat Girl, Stray Cat Girl, and Long Claw Cat. With these 3 Level 4 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! **SABER TOOTH CAT!"**

The three feline duel monsters disappeared into the overlay network, and out of the portal rose an enormous black panther with glowing red eyes and saber fangs the size of railroad spikes. Cat's new Xyz Monster let out a mighty lion like roar, enforcing her status as an apex predator.

**Saber Tooth Cat: Rank 4/DARK/Beast/2000 atk/2000 def**

"Saber Tooth Cat gains 200 attack points for every overlay unit she has, and she can get stronger too! Once per turn, I can attach one of my kitties to her as an overlay unit. I choose the Stray Cat in my hand, and Saber Tooth gains 200 more attack points!"

**Saber Tooth Atk: 2000 + 800 = 2800**

"Is that really supposed to scare me?" Kotori asked sarcastically.

"No, Kotori. This is!" said Cat. "Since I attacked this turn, but I didn't inflict any battle damage, Saber Tooth Cat can inflict 500 points of damage for each overlay unit she has. That's four overlay units, so you take 2000 points of damage!"

The overlay units traveled inside Saber Tooth Cat's mouth, and the giant feline fired four red energy blasts towards Kotori. The blasts were about to make contact when a black, bird shaped ghost materialized out of nowhere, positioning itself in between Kotori and the attack. The energy blasts were harmlessly absorbed into the bird's body, nullifying the strike. Then the bird vanished into thin air.

Kotori smirked as the damage attempt failed. "I activate the effect of **Demon Bird - Shadow Falcon **in my hand! By banishing it, instead of losing lifepoints, I gain them!"

**Demon Bird - Shadow Falcon: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/800 atk/200 def**

**Kotori: 4000 + 2000 = 6000**

"I'll just get you next time, Kotori." said Cat. "I end my turn. I'll scratch that Num-purr out of you yet!"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Pathetic!" Kotori laughed. "To think you almost beat me the last time we dueled. Oh wait that's right! You had that Barian Card helping you out!"

"I know!" retorted Cat. "And that Barian Card turned me into someone I'm not, just like that Num-purr is turning you into someone you're not!"

"Number 96 has made me into more than I could ever possibly hope to be when I was a weak little human!" Kotori snapped back.

"As for you, without Rank Up Magic Barian's Force, you're nothing, and I'm about to prove that to you by taking you out right now!"

"What are mew talking about?" asked Cat. "You've already lost half your deck, and chances are you lost some of your best cards too. How do you plan on doing that?"

Kotori drew her card. "Oh with a few cards that I have been saving for this turn, like this one! I activate Dark Core! By discarding a card, Saber Tooth Cat is banished, and because of dimensional fissure, Saber Tooth's overlay units and the monster I discarded for the cost are banished as well."

A black ball of energy shot out of the spell card and struck Saber Tooth Cat in the face. The energy ball created a large vortex, and the jungle predator was swallowed up.

"Now I'd like to introduce you to a little friend of mine, a friend I like to call..."

"NECROFACE!"

Kotori summoned her new monster, and the very sight of it made Cat shudder with fear and disgust. It was a grotesque floating doll head, but the skull was cracked open, revealing a pulsating, slimey, heart like organ behind the face. A respulsive mass of blood red tentacles flailed about from out of the holes of the doll head, and the monster let loose a shrill wail that sounded like a distorted and twisted version of a human infant crying.

**Necroface: Level 4/DARK/Zombie/1200 atk/1800 def**

"I activate the effect of Necroface. When I summon it to the field, all banished cards are shuffled back into the decks, and then Necroface gains 100 attack points for each!"

"I return 28 cards, giving Necroface a 2800 attack point boost, for a grand total of 4000 attack points! Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

**Necroface Atk: 1200 + 2800 = 4000**

Cat gasped at Necroface's enormous increase in power. Horror crept its way into her heart as she realized that she had done what Kotori wanted from the start.

"_I can't believe it! The attacks, the self milling, it was all her plan from the start! I played right into her hands!"_

"Necroface, attack Cat directly with BREATH OF DECAY!" The macabre doll head wailed again and expelled a cloud of noxious black fumes from its mouth. Cat was helpless as the haze engulfed her and forced her down to the ground, taking her out of the duel in one fell swoop.

**Cat: 4000 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Kotori**

Kotori extended her hand and a long, slimy tentacle shot out of her wrist, slithering its way into Cat's pocket and pulling out her heart pieces.

"I'll take those!"

The battered feline duelist struggled to get back onto her feet. "Damn it." She muttered to herself, wincing from the pain. "I lost. I have to warn Yuma!"

Cat turned to run, but Kotori launched another tentacle at her, tangling it around her feet, and tripping her.

"I heard that, little kitty, and let me tell you something. You're not going to get the chance to tell a single word to Yuma about my dirty little secret."

Kotori walked slowly towards her struggling prey, getting closer and closer with each step of her stilettos.

As Cat looked into the eyes of her opponent, her breathing grew heavy, and she found herself dry in the throat, unable to speak or scream.

She was more afraid than she had ever been in her life, for there was no trace of her former friend in Kotori's eyes.

Behind those eyes was evil incarnate.

"In fact," purred Kotori. "You aren't going anywhere at all!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Saber Tooth Cat: Rank 4/DARK/Beast/2000 atk/2000 def**

**3 Level 4 Beast Type Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, you can attach one Beast Type Monster from your hand or graveyard to this card as an Xyz Material. This card gains 200 atk for each Xyz Material attached to this card. During your Main Phase 2, if you attacked with at least one monster, but didn't inflict any battle damage during this turn's Battle Phase, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Xyz Material attached to this card.

**Long Claw Cat: Level 4/DARK/Beast/1800 atk/1200 def**

Effect: Once per turn, when a Beast Type Monster is special summoned while you control this face up card, target one monster your opponent controls, destroy it**.**

**Demon Bird - Zombie Hawk: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/0 atk/0 def**

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster, and you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card would be destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can banish the top five cards of your deck instead.

**Demon Bird - Shadow Falcon: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/800 atk/200 def**

Effect: If you control a Level 2 DARK Monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If you would take battle damage or effect damage, you can banish this card from your hand, field, or graveyard. Negate the damage, then increase your lifepoints by an amount equal to the damage you would have taken. You can only use each effect of Demon Bird - Shadow Falcon once per turn.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**AND ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh No! Looks like Little Kitty has been caught! Is this the end of Cat Chan's 9th life?**

**Well, I'm afraid you guys are going to have to wait for the answer to that question.**

**And Yes! The help that Vector was referring to last chapter are Semimaru, Kurage, and Mosquito Ninja. Now wait a minute, the Tron siblings are still enemies, so who is going to pair up with Yuma, Kaito, and Rio when they duel them?**

**Answer? It's a surprise!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know.**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gentleman! Last time, we left cute little Kitty Cat staring death in the face! Lets check back up on her, shall we?**

**Speaking of Cute Zexal Ladies, we have a new character being introduced into the story, and judging by the title of the chapter, you might be able to easily guess who it is.**

**That's right! It's Anna! Let's face it, I just could not leave her out of the story. She is way too awesome!**

**Speaking of which, in this story, there is no case of mistaken identity when she meets Yuma. Yuma is the one she had a childhood crush on and tormented to get his attention. The whole mistaken identity thing seemed impossible to me since Yuma and that other kid looked completely different from each other. The hair gives it away. So unless Anna has some sort of memory loss problem, I highly doubt she would actually confuse the two based on name alone.**

**I am also going to take this opportunity to start a new romantic pairing for this story that I think is going to work, and I don't think anyone has tried this one before. If you don't think that this pairing is going to work, then that is fine. That is your opinion, but I am going to try it anyway.**

**Sadly, Zexal still does not belong to me, but if it did, then Anna would have gotten a lot more screen time than just 2 episodes per season. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Love is a Train Wreck

"In fact, you aren't going anywhere at all!"

Taking a great deal of thrill and pleasure in building up to Cat's demise, Kotori tightened the grip of the tentacle around her victim's leg, while a second tentacle slowly slithered out of her left wrist, getting closer and closer to her Cat's throat.

Frightened as Cat was, she was not going down without a fight. All her self defense training she took in her spare time was going to come in handy. With her free foot, she stepped on the tentacle with as much force as she could muster. Surprisingly, not only did it loosen the grip of the tentacle, but it caused Kotori to scream in pain as if the tentacle really was attached to her body. Taking advantage of this, Cat lept in the air with the agility of a true feline and kicked Kotori in the stomach, knocking her down. The now free feline duelist ran as fast as her long legs could carry her, darting through corner after corner of the alleyways.

Kotori slowly got back up, furious that her prey got the better of her. "Little Bitch! Come Back Here!"

Kotori ran after her. Cat was too far ahead for Kotori to see her, but there was only one way out of the twisting maze of alleys that Kotori had recently called home, and if she could catch up, there would be no escape for her feline foe.

Kotori's musing about wringing Cat's neck was suddenly interrupted by the shrill sound of Cat screaming.

"What happened?" Kotori wondered. "Did someone else get to her first?"

When Kotori came to the exit of the alleyway, she got her answer. A tall, bald, body builder of a man wearing orange sunglasses and a red vest was standing over Cat, who was sitting limply beneath his feet like a discarded stuffed animal.

"Well it seems I was right." Kotori noted. "Listen bald guy. Thanks for saving me the trouble of chasing Kitty Girl down, but now you need to leave. What I plan for little Cathy isn't for you to see."

The bald man snorted. "Or what? It's not like this little prize has your name on it. Besides, I doubt she even remembers you anymore!"

Cat suddenly began to stir. She raised her head up and weakly looked around the area as if she didn't know where she was. She seemed to have no physical damage done to her, but then Kotori saw her eyes, which were trance like and completely devoid of life.

"Cathy?" The dazed girl whispered in a drone like voice. "Who's Cathy? Is that my name?"

Kotori stared at her would be victim with surprise. How could Cat just up and forget who she was over the course of ten seconds?

"What exactly did you do to her?" Kotori asked, intrigued by this man's apparent ability to cause amnesia.

"My name is Semimaru, and let's just say that I'm a thief." The bald man explained. "But I don't steal money, jewelry, or cards. I steal memories. I find them much more valuable than anything people carry around in their pockets. Now I suggest you back off, little girl. I need this one alive for my real target."

Kotori was about to ask who that target was, when the voice of Number 96 called out to her in her mind.

"This is no ordinary man, Kotori. I can feel the chaotic energy of the Barian World coursing through his veins. If he is truly aligned with the Barian World, then I think you know who his target is."

Kotori immediately figured out what her master meant by that. There was only one person who was Public Enemy Number One of the Barians was the man she loved, Yuma Tsukumo. If this man was after Yuma, then there was no way Kotori was letting him walk away alive. In a split second, dozens of tentacles erupted out of her arms and her back, and the next thing Semimaru knew, he was suspended ten feet in the air with the tentacles constricting his limbs and neck, and squeezing tighter with each passing second.

Very few things could scare Semimaru, but after this sudden turn of events, he was down right terrified.

"What?! What the hell is going on?! Put me down! What the hell are you?" Semimaru cried out in alarm.

"I'm about to be your executioner unless you tell me who you're working for!" Kotori told him, her voice dripping with hatred. "Your target wouldn't happen to be Yuma Tsukumo now would it?"

Semimaru's surprised look in his eyes was all she needed to know.

"Let me tell you something, and I suggest you listen! No one threatens my Yuma and gets away with it, especially not some memory thief. There is only so much pressure the human bones can withstand before breaking, so you had better tell me who sent you to hurt my Yuma before I snap your neck like a twig!"

Fearing for his life and knowing that she wasn't bluffing, Semimaru caved almost immediately.

"Vector! His name is Vector!"

Within the dark reaches of Kotori's mind, Number 96 took notice of the name and his eyes lit up with realization. He hadn't expected the wild card of this little game to be so active so soon, but either way, this was an opportunity that the Dark Number could definitely use to his advantage.

"Vector? Hmmm, interesting."

"You know him?" Kotori asked.

"Oh yes. He may not remember me, but I most certainly remember him, and we are going to need to find him in order to proceed with the next phase of my plan to take down Astral once and for all. So, as much as I would take pleasure in seeing you crush this idiot's skull, I'm afraid we need him alive so he can tell us where Vector is."

Kotori was disappointed that the unspeakable pleasure she would get from ending Semimaru's life was denied, but she dared not question her master. Besides, it wasn't as if she believed that this so called memory thief actually stood a chance against her Yuma, so she slightly loosened the grip of the tentacles around Semimaru's neck.

"Alright, cue ball. Listen up! I might let you live, but under two conditions. Understand?"

"Name them." Semimaru coughed, his throat still sore from being strangled.

"Number one, you may use Cat as bait if you wish. With her memories wiped clean, she won't be blabbing about my secrets any time soon. However, you have to agree not to harm one hair on my Yuma, so taking his memories is off limits."

Kotori leaned dangerously close to Semimaru's face, making sure he would get a good look at the malice in her eyes.

"If you do harm him, it will be the last thing you ever do, and you will wish that I killed you now!"

Semimaru rapidly nodded his head. He had no doubt in his mind that this frightening woman would follow through with that threat.

"And Number two, just tell me. Where can I find this Vector?"

* * *

Day Two of the World Duel Carnival had officially begun. Under normal circumstances, Yuma would be excited beyond belief, but any excitement he would have had was drowned and smothered by worry. All day yesterday, and for the entirety of the morning, he hadn't heard from Kotori at all, not even a phone call. Yuma tried Kotori's cell multiple times, but she wouldn't pick up, and to make matters worse, when he tried to call Cat to ask if she had any news of Kotori's whereabouts, she wasn't picking up either. Now Yuma was certain that something bad had happened to both of them, but the real question was, what or who could have been responsible for Kotori and Cat's disappearances?

"Perhaps Kaito or one of the Barian Emperors decided to take them hostage." said Astral.

"No, it couldn't have been Kaito." answered Yuma. "That doesn't seem like his style. The Emperors on the other hand, I wouldn't put it past them. If they're willing to strip people of their free will, then I don't think taking hostages is beneath them."

Yuma did consider going to the hospital to see Rio and try to bury the hatchet between them in order to get some answers from her about the Barians, but after thinking it over, he immediately realized how much of a bad idea that was. If he even implied for a second that the Barians, and by extension, Durbe, were responsible for kidnapping his friends, he would get another lightning bolt to the face from the angry ice queen.

It was official. Trying to find Kotori and Cat was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. It made the young duelist feel helpless, and Yuma hated feeling helpless.

"Yuma! Long time no see!" Yuma was suddenly greeted by the familiar face of Alito, rushing over with a beaming smile on his face. The Burning Knuckler duelist had changed his attire since the last time Yuma saw him. Instead of the Heartland School Uniform, Alito wore a pair of long, grey jeans and a red, high collar, long sleeved shirt with a v neck large enough to show a small amount of his chiseled torso. Yuma concluded that Alito chose that attire on purpose in order to attract a new girlfriend since he was no longer interested in Kotori.

Yuma tried his best to appear happy and pretend nothing was wrong. "Hey Alito! How have you been? Are you in the tournament too?"

"Of course I am! You honestly think I would turn down a chance for some amazing duels?" Alito responded with fiery excitement. "Just make sure you make it to the finals with me, Yuma! I want that rematch with you, and it would be even more amazing if the final duel came down to the two of us, the two best duelists here winning gold and silver just like they should!"

Yuma smiled and laughed. The words of his friend and rival ignited his spirit, and he almost forgot that he had been sad a few seconds ago.

"You bet I'll make it to the finals, Alito, and you can count on us having that rematch when we both get there!"

"That's the spirit, Yuma!" Alito cheered. "So how many heart pieces do you have so far? I have..." Alito suddenly paused mid sentence when his eyes noticed something from the top of a nearby building. Alito was horrified to realize that the strange object was actually a large cannon prepared to fire at them.

"YUMA GET DOWN!" Alito barely managed to tackle Yuma out of the way in time as the cannon fired an enormous ball of flame at the two duelists. The devastating explosion that followed immediately afterward shook the entire area like an earthquake, scattering debris everywhere.

Astral stared at the explosion with confusion and alarm. "What was that? Have the Barians found us again?"

Yuma and Alito got back up, lucky to find that they had been left unscathed, but they had no time to figure out who was shooting at them as they saw that the cannon was also a strangely shaped hovercraft, and the shooter was on top of it heading straight for them.

"Run!" Alito yelled as more fireballs rocketed towards them, each of them barely missing them. The two duelists ran for their lives with Astral floating behind them, but no matter where they went or how many times they tried to hide, they were unable to evade their pursuer.

After chasing them for almost a full hour, the pursuer finally found Yuma cornered in his latest hiding spot, and the only direction left for him to run was obstructed by a large brick wall.

"Finally, I have you now, Yuma Tsukumo!" the shooter snarled, now clearly identifiable as a woman based on the voice. Her hovercraft descended low to the ground in order to make sure her next shot wouldn't miss, but then she noticed something off about the situation.

"Wait a minute. Where is the other guy?" She wondered.

"GOTCHA!" Alito shouted, leaping out from his own hiding spot and tackling the shooter off the hovercraft. Alito and the shooter were sent tumbling to the ground with the mystery woman landing on her back and Alito landing right on top of her. It was then that Alito finally got a good look at the identity of their would be pursuer, and he was in for quite a surprise. Not only was the shooter indeed a woman, but she was around Yuma's age, give or take a few years.

As Alito was up close and personal, his face inches from hers, he saw that she was not only beautiful, but gorgeous on a heart stopping level. Her hair was a rose colored red with orange highlights, styled short and curled slightly upward at the ends. Her eyes were a glittering gold, and she wore a skin tight white shirt with pink highlights and a black pair of shorts to compliment it. Alito suddenly began to feel a familiar twitch in his stomach, similar to the one he felt when he met Kotori for the first time.

Both teenagers awkwardly blushed at each other, but it was soon interrupted when the young woman's awkward stare turned into anger.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She shrieked and punched Alito in the face as hard as she could, sending the Burning Knuckler duelist flying off of her.

"Alright, now that he's out of the way, it's time for my revenge!" She got back up and pointed her cannon back at Yuma. "Time for payback, Yuma Tsukumo!"

"Payback? Payback for wha..." Yuma finally got a good look at his pursuer, and all color left his face. His legs began to quiver and his hands began to shake with fear.

"Oh no! Oh no! Not you! No, it can't be you! Not Anna!" Yuma darted past her in a sprint and cowered behind Alito, who had just recovered from the blow to his face.

"Alito, you've got to hide me! It's Anna! She's back and now she's going to kill me like she tried to before!"

Alito was quite surprised at this. Yuma was never the type to be this afraid of someone. "Why? What did she do to you?"

"What did she do? What didn't she do?!" Yuma cried out hysterically. "Back when we were kids, I tried to befriend her because she was new and no one would talk to her, but immediately after we became "friends", she started bullying me and pulling horrendous pranks on me for no reason! She put glue on the bottom of my shoes, she drew graffiti all over my duel disk, she cut a hole in my gym shorts, and she even hid rocks in my lunch. I broke a tooth and had to go to the dentist for that last one! She's freaking crazy I tell you!"

"I AM NOT CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Anna shrieked. "Wait a minute, you knew that was me?"

"Of course I knew!" said Yuma. "How could I not? I saw you peaking out from behind a corner every single time something horrible happened to me!"

"Well if you knew I was doing that to you, then how come you didn't get the message?" she asked, still angry.

"Message? What message?" Yuma wondered.

Anna's demeanor suddenly changed. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and the ferocity in her eyes vanished. Her answer came out in a barely audible mumble.

"I... eh... you..."

"What was that?" Yuma asked.

"I said I... eh... you..."

"What? I can't here you!"

"I SAID I LIKE YOU DAMN IT! I HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE WE WERE KIDS, BUT YOU NEVER NOTICED THAT I LIKED YOU MORE THAN JUST AS A FRIEND!"

Astral had been watching the whole scene play out with an indifferent look on his face.

"Hmmm, I could have sworn her insanity was caused by a Number card. I was wrong, it is something much more potent."

"Wait WHAT?" Yuma exclaimed. "Oh good lord, not again! First Cat and now you! Why do the crazy ones always fall for me?"

"STOP CALLING ME CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY FOR NOT LIKING ME BACK!" Anna screamed.

"Wait, Hold on!" Alito interrupted. "You're telling me that not one, not two, but three beautiful girls are all in love with you? You have to tell me Yuma! What's your secret?"

"I don't know! These things just happen to me!" Yuma answered, wondering who the third girl was if Cat and Anna were the first two.

"You brought this on yourself, Yuma!" Anna accused. "If you weren't so dense, I wouldn't have had to do that stuff, and then I had to move out of town!" Her anger was replaced with sadness, and the memory brought a trace of tears to her eyes.

"I asked you to meet me after class so I could confess my feelings to you. I waited and waited for so long, but you never showed up!" Anger and sadness mixed together, unleashing Anna's temper in full force. "You broke my heart that day! How could you?"

"How could I even think your intentions were romantic after what you did?" Yuma argued. "I was afraid of you, Anna! I thought that if I went to your meeting place, I was going to suffer another nasty prank! I couldn't take it anymore, so I avoided you! Why would I not?"

Instead of realizing her error of judgment, Anna only grew angrier. "Well it's your fault for jumping to such a conclusion. Now you're going to be mine whether you like it or not!"

"Woah! Stop right there!" Alito called out, positioning himself in between Anna and Yuma. "I don't know the full story between you two, but you can't just force Yuma to fall in love with you, especially when you're threatening him at gunpoint!"

"Oh really?" Anna challenged. "Why not? You have a problem with that, hot shot?"

"My name is Alito and it's a problem because that's not how love works. Even if Yuma agrees, it won't be love. You focus on possessing him like a toy, and Yuma will be too busy living in fear of you to get to know you as a person. Either way, the relationship will be unhealthy!"

Anna snorted arrogantly. "What makes you think you know anything about my feelings?"

"I don't." answered Alito, his voice now grim and serious. "But it's obvious that you're anger prevents you from understanding what love is! Romance is about mutual respect, Anna, and feelings must be earned, not forced upon!"

At first Anna felt insulted of this man accusing her of not knowing love, but then his speech gave her an idea. "Alright Alito, if you think I should earn Yuma's love, then I'll do that right now! If there's one thing I know will impress Yuma, it's good dueling skills, and after I mop the floor with you in a duel, there's no way he can deny how perfect we are for each other! How about it, Alito? If I win, then Yuma is mine!"

Now Anna was speaking Alito's language, and the Barian's eyes lit up with fiery excitement!

"Challenge Accepted! Let's hope you pack as much fire power in your deck as you do with that cannon of yours!"

Both duelists prepared their decks and disks, while Astral watched with interest and Yuma silently prayed that Alito would win.

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Alito: 4000**

**Anna: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Ladies First, Alito." Anna announced. "I draw, and I summon Bokochi the Frightening Car in attack mode!"

A translucent portal opened in front of the tomboy and a large box car with a fanged face emerged out of it.

**Bokochi the Frightening Car: Level 2/EARTH/Machine/500 atk/500 def**

"Really?" Yuma questioned, raising an eyebrow. " Only 500 attack points?"

"She would not do this unless there was a strategy behind it." Astral commented. "Given her actions earlier, Alito cannot afford to underestimate her."

"Next I play Machine Duplication, allowing me to special summon two more copies of my Frightening Car!"

Two doppelgangers of Anna's freight car materialized next to it.

"3 Level 2 Monsters?" Alito noted. "You're planning on an Xyz Summon already?"

"Actually, No!" said Anna. "I have something much better in mind. I activate Polymerization in order to combine my three Frightening Cars with the Dekoichi the Battle Chanted Locomotive that I have in my hand!"

**Dekoichi the Battle Chanted Locomotive: Level 4/DARK/Machine/1400 atk/1000 def**

"FUSION SUMMON! **Demonikoichi the Fright Train!" **A loud train whistle filled the duel arena with noise, and a large, purple steam locomotive with a fanged face similar to the freight cars thundered its way towards Alito, but instead of creating a fusion spiral like a normal fusion summon would, the freight cards simply joined in a single file line and couple onto the steam engine's tender, creating a complete train set. The engine whistled loudly again, signaling its mistress for her next move.

**Demonikoichi the Fright Train: Level 6/DARK/Machine/Fusion/1400 atk/1000 def**

"Woah? A Fusion Summon?" Alito gasped. "Impressive!"

"Yep! Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Anna responded, now smiling genuinely, the thrill of the duel igniting her own inner fire. "Now here's the real surprise! My Fright Train gains 500 attack points for each copy of Bokochi that I used to summon it!"

**Fright Train Atk: 1400 + 1500 = 2900**

"I might not be able to attack this turn, but that won't stop me from hitting you hard! I activate the effect of my Fright Train! Once per turn, I can hit you for 500 points of damage for every copy of Bokochi that I used to summon it. That's three Bokochis, so you take 1500 big ones!" Three large cannons sprouted out of the top of the train's freight cars, and each of them fired a cannon ball at Alito, who was soon engulfed in fire and smoke.

**Alito: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"YES!" Anna cheered. "1500 points closer to claiming Yuma for myself! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

Alito's head was slumped over, and Anna could hear him making a faint mumbling noise.

"Awww, are you going to cry because I damaged you so bad?" Anna taunted.

Alito raised his head high in the air, and it turned out that he was actually laughing, much to Anna's surprise.

"OH MAN! I did not see that coming! For you to hit me so hard on the first turn of the duel, that takes skill! This is going be one of my best duels yet!"

Anna blinked and tilted her head, confused at her opponent's behavior, but also impressed.

_"What a strange_ _guy_." She thought._ "He's got guts, probably more guts than I do! Not bad!"_

"My turn, draw card." Alito looked at his hand and smiled. With his counter strategy in play, he could derail that train with ease.

"I summon Burning Knuckler Headgear in attack mode, and I use his effect to send Burning Knuckler Glassjaw from my deck to the graveyard!"

Alito's signature red and blue robotic boxer appeared on the field, taking a fighting stance and making rapid jabbing motions with his fists.

**Burning Knuckler Headgear: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1000 atk/1800 def**

"Next I activate the spell card, Burning Knuckler Spirits! By sending the top card from my deck to the graveyard, Burning Knuckler Glassjaw gets special summoned from my graveyard in defense mode!"

The graveyard portal opened, and a green, muscle bound boxer with a metal face appeared next to headgear, flexing its muscles and then taking a defensive stance.

**Burning Knuckler Glassjaw: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/2000 atk/0 def**

"Now with these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! IN MY CORNER, THE ONE AND ONLY, BURNING KNUCKLER, LEADBLOW THE BOUND BARBARIAN!"

Alito's ace xyz monster rose out of the overlay network, the ox harness upon his back weighing his massive form down.

Yuma cheered. "Alright! With Leadblow out, Alito can't possibly lose!"

"I doubt it will be that easy." Astral commented.

**Burning Knuckler Leadblow the Bound Barbarian: Rank 4/FIRE/Warrior/2200 atk/2000 def**

"Leadblow, attack her Fright Train with INDOMITABLE DEATH BLOW!"

"Are you stupid or something?" Anna asked. "Fright Train has way more attack points!"

"You're right, but when I banish Burning Knuckler Counterpunch from my hand, Leadblow gains 1000 more attack points! Derail that fright train, Leadblow!"

**Burning Knucker Counterpunch: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/0 atk/1100 def**

**Leadblow Atk: 2200 + 1000 = 3200**

Fright Train charged forward in an attempt to run the bound boxer over, whistling loudly, but Leadblow was ready for it. With one hand, Leadblow stopped the fiendish steam engine dead in its tracks, and with the other hand, he sent a flaming fist burrowing into the hull of the engine, crushing the train and reducing it to scrap metal.

**Anna: 4000 - 300 = 3700**

When the smoke cleared, there stood Anna with a venom infused glare at the Barian.

"Grrrr, you may have destroyed my Fright Train, but since I used three Bokochis to summon it, I can draw three cards when it's destroyed."

"That's fine with me." said Alito, sporting an excited grin. "I set two cards face down and now Leadblow's attack points return to normal. You're move, Anna. I'm sure you can hit me even harder than last time! Show me what you got!"

**Leadblow Atk: Back at 2200**

Anna drew her card, growing more puzzled by her opponent's behavior. "_How can he be enjoying himself this much? Why is he even bothering to be nice to me during this duel? Did he just forget that I attacked him a few minutes ago? What is this guy's deal?"_

Anna suddenly realized that she was blushing, and she immediately grew angry again. _How dare this guy try to distract me?_ Regaining her focus, she continued her turn.

"I summon Night Express Knight in attack mode! I can normal summon him without tributing so long as I lower his attack points to zero." Anna's translucent portal appeared again and a streamlined passenger train rocketed out of it at lightning speed. Strangely enough, a medieval knight was on top of it, riding the train like it was a surf board. The train started circling the battlefield like a shark about to attack a drowning swimmer.

**Night Express Knight: Level 10/EARTH/Machine/0 atk (Originally 3000)/3000 def**

"Next, since I normal summoned a Machine Type Monster, I can special summon Heavy Freight Train Derricrane from my hand as long as its attack and defense points are cut in half!" Another train thundered out of the portal, this one being an orange diesel engine pulling a flat car with a large crane on top of it. The diesel engine also began to circle the battlefield, traveling in the opposite direction as Night Express Knight.

**Heavy Freight Train Derricrane: Level 10/EARTH/Machine/1400 atk (Originally 2800)/1000 def (Originally 2000)**

"Now with these 2 Level 10 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON, SUPER DREADNOUGHT RAIL CANNON GUSTAV MAX!"

Both trains were absorbed into the overlay network, and they were replaced by a strange looking machine twice as large as both of them combined. Two large flat cars supported the weight of its enormous body, which strangely resembled a green rubix cube with red legs. The cube opened up, and a twenty foot long silver cannon barrel erected out of the body of the machine, pointing directly at Alito.

**Super Dreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: Rank 10/EARTH/Machine/3000 atk/3000 def**

"HOLY... THAT IS FREAKING HUGE!" Yuma cried out.

"So this is her ace." Astral deduced.

"Now THAT'S A MONSTER!" Alito exclaimed, even more excited than ever. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint!"

"Why thank you, but flattering me won't get me to show mercy!" said Anna. I activate the effect of Gustav Max!"

"Once per turn, by detaching an overlay unit, Gustav Max can hit you with 2000 points of damage!"

The barrel of the cannon began to glow bright with flaming orange energy. The energy ball grew in size until it reached massive proportions, and then it fired at Alito, completely engulfing him in flames.

**Alito: 2500 - 2000 = 500**

"Alito!" Yuma called out. "You Ok?"

"Never better, Yuma! Never better!" Alito responded, giving Yuma a thumbs up.

"And now the effect of my Heavy Freight Train Derricrane kicks in!" Anna continued. "Since he was detached from an Xyz Monster as an overlay unit, I can destroy one card on the field, so I'll destroy your Bound Barbarian!"

Alito smirked. Leadblow wasn't going down that easily.

"Nice try Anna, but by detaching one overlay unit from Leadblow, he won't be destroyed, and then he gains 800 attack points!"

"I'll counter with my trap card!" Anna announced. "Divine Wrath! By discarding one card from my hand, this card will negate the effect of your Bound Barbarian and destroy it!" Leadblow was about to absorb his overlay unit, when a bolt of lightning rained down from the sky and struck the warrior, electrocuting it and disintegrating it into dust.

"No! My Monster!" shouted Alito.

"Yes, and now you're wide open, Boxer Boy." said Anna. "But before I attack, I will equip my Gustav Max with Train Connection! By banishing the Derricrane I detached, and the second Derricrane that I discarded from my hand for Divine Wrath, Gustav Max's attack points double, and he now inflicts piercing battle damage if he attacks a monster in defense mode!"

**Gustav Max Atk: 3000 x 2 = 6000**

"6000 attack points? That's overkill!" Yuma exclaimed.

"You're finished Alito, and now Yuma's all mine! Gustav Max, attack his lifepoints directly! FIRE AT HIM AGAIN!"

The gigantic cannon charged up another energy blast, preparing to end the duel once and for all. The cannon fired at Alito, but this time, a red, pint sized, robotic boxer appeared out of nowhere and caught the energy blast in its hands. The warrior threw the energy ball into the air, causing it to explode in the sky like a fireworks display. Then the boxer vanished.

"Huh? What happened? What was that?" Anna asked, completely confused.

"That was the effect of **Burning Knuckler Dodger** in my hand!" Alito explained. "By banishing it, your direct attack is negated and the battle phase is over!"

**Burning Knucker Dodger: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/0 atk/1500 def**

"Well that's fine Alito. On my next turn, I'll just use Gustav Max's last overlay unit to hit you with 2000 damage again, and you'll lose the duel anyway! I set one more card face down and end my turn! Get ready Yuma! In a few seconds, you and I are going to get to know each other a lot better!"

Yuma gulped. "Please, Anna! Can't we talk about this? What's wrong with being friends?"

"What's wrong with being friends?" Anna parroted, growing angry again. "Don't you see, Yuma? You are my only chance at finding love in this world! Everywhere I went, every school I transferred to, it was the same thing! I would try everything, but those stupid idiots wouldn't want to even go near me! Even the teachers had a bone to pick with me! Too wild, they would say to my parents, too out of control, they said! Not even the strongest medication would curb that temper of hers, they said!"

Anna clenched her fists, rage taking over as she recalled the events of her past.

"I don't know what I was doing wrong! On multiple occasions, I would defend other kids from bullies whenever I saw they were in need, but did I gain any thanks for it? Nooooooo! They were afraid of me, and what's worse, I would constantly hear them whispering that God awful nickname behind my back!"

"Anna-mal! Anna-mal! ANNA-MAL!" She shrieked, but now there were tears in her eyes, streaming down her face from her hysteria.

"I eventually couldn't take it anymore! I actually started to believe that no one would ever love me, and then I met Yuma, my very first friend, the only person who was ever nice to me. He treated me like a person, not like a monster, and I eventually wanted our friendship to become more than that so much, but he didn't understand my feelings."

Alito took all this information in with a shocked face and a broken heart. "_Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry."_

"Then he betrayed me!" Anna continued. "My only friend betrayed me by abandoning me and never showing up when I wanted to confess my feelings!"

Anna pointed her finger at Yuma, her eyes burning with fury. "HOW DARE YOU, YUMA TSUKUMO! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!"

"I thought you were going to hurt me with another prank Anna!" Yuma spluttered in fear. "Had I known, then maybe I would have shown up!"

"So, then you decided to get your revenge by shooting at him with that cannon and forcing him to be your boyfriend." Alito concluded. "Anna, I know you feel betrayed, but can't you see that now you are becoming the bully that you defended people from? By doing this, you are only giving people more of a reason to call you that awful nickname."

"Well then maybe that's just what I'm destined to be!" Anna shouted, bursting into tears. "Maybe I have no future other than being the Animal that everyone hates! Tell me something, Alito. What is the point of trying to prove them wrong, if that is all they will ever see?"

"You're right, Anna! Some people may still see you that way!" Alito told her, his tone firm and serious. "But that is their problem, not yours. I'll tell you what I see right in front of me right now, and that is not an animal. I see a powerful duelist who is giving me one of the best duels that I have ever had! I see someone who has the potential to be a really nice person deep down, and all she needs to do is show the gentle side of her more often."

Alito paused for a moment, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"And I see a very beautiful girl who will find love with someone, even if that someone isn't Yuma. I know what it is like to fall in love with someone and be rejected, but I also know that there are plenty of others out there. All you need to do is let people know the real you, Anna, and some day you will find someone who will always have a special place in your heart."

Anna was completely speechless. She had never heard anyone speak to her that way in her entire life, and to her surprise, she could see the absolute sincerity in his eyes. He meant every single word of it, and as his words played back again and again in her mind, she felt a small flicker of fire inside her.

_"Alito..."_

Anna forced herself out of her own trance and looked away from her opponent, lowering her head so that he wouldn't see her beet red face.

"Just take you're turn Alito! I'm done talking, so continue the duel and make your last turn count!"

"Oh I intend to Anna!" Alito shouted with excitement, his own inner fire burning brighter than ever. "I draw!"

"First, I activate another Burning Knuckler Spirits! I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to special summon Headgear back to my field in defense mode!"

The graveyard portal opened up, and the red and blue boxer returned, ready for action.

**Burning Knuckler Headgear: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1000 atk/1800 def**

"Now I sacrifice Headgear in order to tribute summon my **Burning Knuckler Champion - Balboa the Stone!"**

Headgear vanished, and a much larger boxer took its place. Balboa the Stone was completely metallic silver in color with a long mullet of black hair draping down the back of his metal face, and instead of boxing gloves, two rock shaped fists served as his hands.

**Burning Knuckler Champion - Balboa the Stone: Level 5/FIRE/Warrior/2000 atk/2500 def**

"And he's not fighting this battle alone. When he is tribute summoned, I can special summon **Burning Knuckler Champion - Michael the Explosive** from my deck!"

Another Burning Knuckler joined Balboa on the battlefield. Unlike Balboa, Michael was dark blue in color and had no hair at all. His hands were bright red, and when he knocked his fists together, they became surrounded by a roaring cloak of fire.

**Burning Knuckler Champion - Michael the Explosive: Level 5/FIRE/Warrior/2300 atk/1200 def**

"Next I activate my trap card, Powerful Rebirth! This will bring Headgear back from the grave again, but his level is increased by one!" Headgear once again leaped out of the graveyard portal, bringing Alito's monster count to three powerful boxers prepared for battle.

**Headgear: Level 5**

"Now with these 3 Level 5 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE TRUE KING OF THE RING! CASSIUS THE GREATEST BURNING KNUCKLER!"

The overlay network erupted with fiery red energy, and Alito's new monster rose from it, standing proud and tall. Anna could see every pulsing muscle on the twelve pack of its stone grey chest and the battering rams that served as its massive arms. Two, bulky mechanical legs slammed down on the ground as the warrior prepared a fighting stance, taking off the red cape he was wearing and glaring behind the silver, metal mask he wore. Even though Gustav Max towered over it both in size and in power, Cassius stood his ground. In fact, it appeared that this was a duel monster who craved the most challenging fight possible.

**Cassius the Greatest Burning Knuckler: Rank 5/FIRE/Warrior/2900 atk/2500 def**

"What good will that monster do?" Anna questioned. "It doesn't stand a chance against Gustav Max!"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Anna!" Alito retorted. "There's a reason why Cassius is called The Greatest! By detaching one overlay unit when it attacks, Cassius gains attack points equal to your monster's attack power!"

"WHAT?"

**Cassius Atk: 2900 + 6000 = 8900**

"Cassius, attack Gustav Max with METEOR KNOCKOUT FIST!"

"Sorry Alito, but my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor destroys your monster!" Anna yelled as she prepared her defense.

Alito smiled back at Anna. It was a good effort, but a wasted one.

"That would normally be the case." he said to her. "But since Cassius was summoned using Balboa the Stone as an overlay unit, it gains the ability to negate the effect of your trap card and destroy it! GO IN FOR THE KNOCKOUT CASSIUS!"

Suddenly, the ghostly form of Balboa the Stone appeared in front of Anna's trap card and punched it with its rocky fists, shattering the armor into pieces. Cassius then continued with his attack, leaping into the air and pulling back his glowing red fist. The mighty warrior punched the heavy artillery with enough force to split the planet in two, and the cannon crumbled two the ground, reduced to a pile of rubble before exploding.

**Anna: 3700 - 2900 = 800**

"This duel is over, Anna!" Alito declared.

"What? What are you talking about?" Anna protested. "I still have lifepoints left!"

"That's where the effect of Michael the Explosive comes in! Since I used it to Xyz Summon Cassius, my monster now has the ability to inflict 1000 more points of damage in addition to what you already took!"

Suddenly, Anna was blown off her feet by a massive explosion, taking the rest of her lifepoints and sending her tumbling to the ground.

**Anna: 800 - 1000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Alito**

Knocked down, defeated, and angry at her loss Anna slammed the ground with her fist. As she stared back up, she saw Alito offering his hand out to her to help her up.

"I can get up by myself thank you!" She snapped.

"Just trying to be nice." Alito mumbled.

"Well being nice won't undo the damage you've done!" Anna yelled. "Now Yuma's out of reach once again."

Yuma walked over to the two duelists, finally gaining enough courage to go near her.

"You know, Anna." Yuma told her. "You could have just talked to me all those years ago instead of pulling all those pranks on me. I would have listened."

"Easy for you to say, you dolt! I wanted to, but I didn't know what to say!" Anna shouted, causing Yuma to jump back out of fear that she would lash out at him. Seeing that Yuma was still afraid of her, Anna's expression softened, and she lowered her head in shame.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted to get your attention, but I guess I just went overboard like I always do. I'm sorry Yuma, and after all I've done, I don't expect your forgiveness."

Yuma's lips curling upward into a small smile. "Of course I forgive you, Anna. Holding a grudge just makes things worse. Now I still don't want to be your boyfriend, but hopefully we can bury the hatchet and still be friends. Does that sound Ok with you?"

Anna sighed. She was afraid it would come to this, but she surprisingly wasn't as heart broken about it as she thought it would be. Maybe Alito was right. Even if she Yuma was out of reach, she could still find love elsewhere.

"Alright." she answered softly. "Friends." She then turned to Alito, who was still fired up from the duel.

"As for you Alito, you beat me, so what do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I made a condition that Yuma would be mine if I won, so it's only fair if you demand something if you won."

Alito thought for a moment of whether he should follow through with that or not. Eventually, he came to a decision.

"Alright Anna. Since you lost, I have three things that I must ask of you."

"Ok then. Name them." she ordered, curious about what he could possibly have in mind.

"Number One, you have to promise to never use that cannon on Yuma or me ever again."

"Ok, fine." Anna agreed.

"Number Two, I definitely want a rematch because that was such an amazing duel! I hadn't been backed into a corner like that in a long time!"

Anna smiled softly from the compliment. "Well, I am pretty good, and I guess you were too." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"And Number Three... I... Number Three..." Alito's words suddenly became infested with stutters and pauses. He shuffled his feet nervously, and his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Well?" Anna asked, waiting for the answer.

"I was wondering if..."

"Spit it out!" Anna yelled impatiently.

"I know this sounds a bit out of left field, and I know you might need some time to get over Yuma, but maybe we could get lunch together. You know, just you and me hanging out, enjoying each other's company. You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just offering."

Anna began to blush as well. _"Is he... asking me out?"_. She wasn't sure whether to accept, but then she had an idea, a very cunning idea. Seeing a chance to get back at Alito for beating her in the duel, Anna's blushing face transformed into a mischievous grin.

"Alright Alito! Let's go right now!"

"Now?" Alito asked, surprised that she even said yes.

"Yep! I know this great café on the other side of town, and thanks to my hovercraft, we can get there in no time! Come on, let's go!" Anna suddenly grabbed Alito by the collar of his shirt, and started pulling him towards her hovercraft. Alito gulped. He did not like the idea of riding on that machine one bit.

"Wait? You mean I have to ride shot gun on that thing? I don't know if I'm comfortable with a flying machine of death that you can barely control." said Alito, struggling to break free of Anna's iron grip. Alito silently looked back at Yuma and non verbally pleaded for his to help him, but no help came.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Anna insisted. "It'll be fun! I can drive this hovercraft just fine!" Alito was then thrown onto the hovercraft, and Anna started the engine, preparing for take off.

"No! Not on that thing!" Alito begged. "I'd rather walk! ANNA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" It was too late for the poor Barian, and the hovercraft rocketed into the air and flew off into the distance with Yuma and Astral looking onwards as it carried their helpless friend away.

"Not even Alito." Yuma noted. "Not even Alito can survive someone like her! I don't think he'll ever be the same again once she's done with him."

**"**Observation Number 11: Romance and Insanity are Synonyms**." **Astral deadpanned in agreement.

Even though the hovercraft was miles away by now, Yuma could still hear Alito begging to get off. It appeared that Anna was driving like a madman on purpose.

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Demonikoichi the Fright Train: Level 6/DARK/Machine/Fusion/1400 atk/1000 def**

**Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive + 1 or more Bokochi the Frightening Car**

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be special summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 atk for each Bokochi the Frightening Car that was used to Fusion Summon this card. Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Bokochi the Frightening Car that was used to Fusion Summon this card. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, draw one card for each Bokochi the Frightening Car that was used to Fusion Summon this card.

**Cassius the Greatest Burning Knuckler: Rank 5/FIRE/Warrior/2900 atk/2500 def**

**3 Level 5 Monsters**

Effect: You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Burning Knuckler Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become the Xyz Materials on this card. When this card battles an opponent's monster, at the start of the damage step, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card. This card gains atk equal to the current atk of the opponent's monster until the end of the battle phase.

**Burning Knuckler Champion - Balboa the Stone: Level 5/FIRE/Warrior/2000 atk/2500 def**

Effect: When this card is tribute summoned, you can special summon one Level 5 or lower Warrior Type Monster from your deck. If you do, this card and that monster cannot attack this turn. A Warrior Type Xyz Monster that was summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.

Once per turn, if your opponent would activate a card or effect during the battle phase, you can negate the activation of that card, and if you do, destroy it.

**Burning Knuckler Champion - Michael the Explosive: Level 5/FIRE/Warrior/2300 atk/1200 def**

Effect: When this card is tribute summoned, you can special summon one Level 5 or lower Warrior Type Monster from your deck. If you do, this card and that monster cannot attack this turn. A Warrior Type Xyz Monster that was summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.

Once per turn, when it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

**Burning Knuckler Dodger: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/0 atk/1500 def**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, you can banish this card from your hand or your graveyard. Negate the attack and end the battle phase. You must have at least one Burning Knuckler Monster in your graveyard to activate and resolve this effect.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Yep! That's right. The third romantic pairing for this story is going to be Anna x Alito. I think both of them deserve some love since they are such great characters, and I think they go together because of their fiery and Hot Headed Personalities. I figured that the only man who could survive Anna's wild personality is someone equally wild. It just came to me one day and I wanted to try it out. Hopefully I can do this pairing justice and make it work.**

**I wonder what the shipping name would be? Boxcarshipping because Boxing and Trains? I don't know. Any ideas?**

**Also, Thumbs up for shameless Mike Tyson, Muhammad Ali, and Rocky References! YAY!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know.**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, and I bring good news for all you Kaito fans out there! After a whopping ten chapters of being out of the story, Kaito is finally coming back! Hooray!**

**By the way, important note when reading the next couple of chapters. Numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 that Mr. Heartland, Semimaru, Kurage, and Mosquito Ninja use ARE REAL IN THIS STORY AND NOT FAKE! Those Numbers were awesome and it infuriated me when the writers decided to make them fakes. **

**I am correcting that here, so Numbers 1 - 4 are indeed the real Numbers 1 - 4 in this story and the Gate of Numeron cards do not exist. Just remember that when you read the next few chapters.**

**Zexal is not, has never been, nor will it ever be mine, but if it was mine, then I would have not given a big screw you to the fans by making the Fearsome Four Numbers into fakes. I would also have given each of them a Chaos Version. If the Fearsome Four were working for Vector, then why didn't they use Rank Up Magic Barians Force? They could have, but for some reason, the writers decided not to. Sounds like they wasted a lot of potential to me.**

**I also probably would have made Mosquito Ninja a girl because in real life, only female mosquitoes suck blood and spread disease. Male Mosquitoes are harmless, so a male mosquito themed character kind of takes away from the symbolism a bit.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Mosquito Ninja Strikes

"GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON, ATTACK WITH PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"

Kaito Tenjo called out the attack, and his mighty dragon unleashed her jet of light, defeating his opponent and knocking his lifepoints down to zero. The Number Hunter smiled now that he could finally restart his collection. Losing all his Numbers to the Barians was a severe set back, and he had to delay his hunting by skipping the first day of the World Duel Carnival in order to work all day on his new "special project", but now he was ready to start anew, and once he found those Barians, he would regain the Numbers he lost and save his brother if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Now to take your Number Card!" Kaito extended his arm, and the blue photon hand pulled the Number out of the opponent, but this time, Kaito didn't take the soul. Instead, the Photon Hand held the soul sphere just above the body of the victim. Kaito could see the Number within it, Number 49: Fortune Tune. He signaled Orbital 7 for the next step of his new hunting strategy.

"Now, Orbital! Activate the Photon Hand 2.0!"

"Roger!" The robot spoke, and his eyes flashed a bright red color. Another photon hand similar to Kaito's shot out of the robot's chest and approached the soul hovering above the victim's chest. Slowly and carefully the second hand touched the soul, and like a delicate pair of tweezers, separated the Number from the victim's soul. The Photon Hand 2.0 retracted back to Kaito, adding the Number to his collection, while the original Photon Hand placed the soul back in his opponent's body, restoring him to life.

"What? Where am I? What happened?" The opponent asked as he got back up, dazed and confused, but alive.

"Well, you lost a duel against me." Kaito explained. "And since this is the World Duel Carnival, you know what you have to do now."

"Awww man." The young man groaned and reached into his pocket. "Fine. Here are my heart pieces." He handed them to Kaito and walked away in defeat.

Kaito breathed a huge sigh of relief as the man appeared to be unharmed. Sure, he was annoyed that he was out of the tournament, but at least he could live to duel another day. Most likely he would go home to a loving family who would have been heart broken if Kaito had used his old hunting technique on him.

"Thank God the new Photon Hand Works." said Kaito, proud of the long hours he and Orbital spent tweaking it. Skipping the first day of the tournament had been worth it.

"Now I can hunt all the Numbers I want without any human casualties."

Orbital tilted its head in surprise of his master's words. Shortly after Kaito woke up after recovering from his injuries, the robot had noticed a change in him. The aggressive determination in his eyes was replaced by a forlorn, haunted look. The moment Kaito was deemed healthy, he immediately demanded that he and Orbital head to the lab to experiment with the Photon Hand in an attempt to change it. Orbital tried to question why, but Kaito would ignore him and keep working. Now it all made sense to the machine.

"So that's why you skipped the first day of the World Duel Carnival to work all day and all night on this. You feel guilty for taking all those souls in previous hunts."

Kaito lowered his head, recalling the painful, but truthful words that Durbe and Misael had said to him during their duel.

_"You do not see that the people whose souls you take have family and friends who care for them deeply! If you look past the Number, you will see a child, a sibling, a parent, a loved one, and you will understand just how many lives you have torn apart by practically killing your opponents, or are you truly that blind to the consequences of your actions?_"

They were right. He had been blind, but now he was beginning to see. His sleep during his recovery from the duel had been plagued with nightmares, the soulless faces of his victims glaring at him and calling him a monster for what he had done. This desire to hunt had created an inner demon inside of him that had driven him to kill for what he wanted, and in order to rid himself of it, he would need to change. This new hunting tactic didn't erase all of his transgressions, but it was a start.

"I've been burying that guilt ever since I started Number Hunting, but then that duel with those Barians brought it back to the surface, and I can't seem to bury it again."

"Well, well, good to know that we taught you such a valuable lesson, Kaito!"

Kaito new that voice anywhere. He looked up, and there he was on the roof of the building in front of him.

"Master Kaito, it's that Barian!" Orbital 7 exclaimed. "Miso! Or was it Missy? No wait, I got it! Melissa?"

"My name is Misael you walking pile of scrap metal." growled the Barian, who jumped off the roof and landed gracefully in front of Kaito.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Kaito asked, growing angry just by looking at the Barian who took all his Numbers. "You already beat me once, what more do you want?"

"Well, let's just say there are a few humans in this tournament that we perceive to be potential threats to our operation." Misael answered. "One of them is Yuma Tsukumo, who almost became one of your victims. Remember that?"

Kaito stiffened at the reminder. It was true. If he hadn't been called away at the last minute, he would have won that duel and taken Yuma's soul.

"And another one is you, Katio. Durbe wanted me to keep an eye on you in case you tried to come after us for revenge, but now I don't think its necessary. I mean are you really going to be worth my time if you were defeated by me so easily in our previous encounter?"

Kaito smirked. "If my memory is correct, you didn't beat me on your own! You and that Durbe guy ganged up on me! That's why you've decided not to duel me, isn't it? You don't want to duel me on your own because you can't beat me on your own. Admit it, Misael. You're just all talk, and that Photon Wannabe you call a dragon only helps you overcompensate."

Misael's eyes twitched violently, and he gritted his teeth in anger. "What! Did! You! Say?!"

**"**HE CALLED ME WHAT?" Tachyon Dragon roared from within Misael's deck. "That's it! I command you to duel this human right now so that I may crush his puny skull in between my jaws!"

"So you think I don't have what it takes to stand up to you by myself?" Misael asked, still angry from the insult. "Well let's duel right now and see if you're right!"

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" agreed Kaito. "Let's... Ouch!" Kaito suddenly cried out, clutching the back of his neck in pain.

"What?"

"Something bit me!"

"Well I don't see anything! What could have done that?"

Misael's question was soon answered as the mosquito that bit Kaito was now buzzing around him, trying to land on him so it could bite him, but Misael was quicker, and with a powerful strike of his hand, swatted the Mosquito away.

"Owwwwwww" said the bug, causing both Kaito and Misael to jump in surprise.

"Since when do insects talk? I thought humans were the only animals on this planet capable of speech!" said Misael, only to discover that the mosquito that had bitten Kaito wasn't a Mosquito at all. The small insect glowed a bright magenta and shape shifted into a short, skinny man with spiky black hair, dressed in a red ninja cape and purple goggles.

"How dare you swat me like that!" screeched the man. "Nobody swats me and gets away with it!"

"Who are you?" asked Kaito in a hostile manner. "And what do you want with me?"

"Master Kaito!" Orbital 7 cried. "You're not going to believe this, but there is an astronomically large amount of Barian Energy inside that man!"

Kaito's eyes widened in shock, but then he grinned and turned to Misael.

"Well what do you know. I was right. You really can't beat me on your own, so you brought bug boy along to back you up. Is that it?"

"I can assure you, Kaito. I have never met this man before. Even if he is a Barian, he is not one of the Seven Barian Emperors!" Misael replied in angry denial.

"Quite right, Misael!" confirmed the man. "My name is not important, but I am known far and wide as the Mosquito Ninja, and speaking of the Seven Barian Emperors, my new boss wants your little group taken out, and I think I will start with you!"

"Take me out? HA!" Misael scoffed. "Even if you are a Barian, you don't stand a chance against one of the Emperors!"

"Who said I was dueling just you?" Suddenly, two red energy whips shot out of Mosquito Ninja's arms and wrapped around both Kaito and Misael's hands.

"A duel anchor!" Kaito exclaimed in realization. "Where did you get one of those?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" responded the strange man. "What matters is that neither of you can leave until the duel is over! I will be dueling both of you at once, and when I'm finished, your Numbers will be mine and then you both will be sent on a one way trip to hell!"

"You mean I am stuck in a duel, working together with HIM?" Misael shouted in outrage, pointing to Kaito. "Absolutely Not!"

"Oh just shut up and swallow your pride." said Kaito. "We're stuck this way, so the sooner we squash this bug, the sooner we can go back to being enemies."

"Fine!" grumbled Misael. "Just make sure you don't drag me down with your poor dueling skills!" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Barian Sphere Cube.

"However, if we are going to duel, then we are dueling on my terms! I activate a Barian Sphere Field!"

"AND NOW, BARIAPHOSE!" Misael's body began to glow and then he transformed into his Barian Form, complete with bright golden skin and a silver mouthless face.

"We shall battle within the contents of this sphere field!" the now transformed Misael announced."If the two of you have what it takes to handle it!"

Mosquito Ninja wasn't bothered by this at all. In fact, he began to laugh.

"Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee! That's fine with me! In fact, I feel right at home here! Now let me show you why! BARIAPHOSE!" Mosquito Ninja's body also began to glow and he too transformed into his Barian Form, only this form looked nothing like any Barian Misael had ever seen before. The man in question now looked like a human mosquito hybrid with a black body resembling exoskeleton armor, small fly wings sprouting out of his back, and a silver face whose mouth had now morphed into the needle like proboscis of a normal mosquito. The purple goggles he had on in his human form were now fused with his eyes, giving them a purple color and an alien stare.

Kaito wasn't phased. He may have been unprepared for dueling in a Barian Sphere Field before, but he would not make the same mistake again

"Be careful, Master Kaito!" Orbital 7 pleaded. "Your body has only just recovered from the last time your were inside a Barian Sphere Field!"

"I know what I'm doing Orbital! I'll be fine!" Kaito responded. "DUEL MODE: PHOTON CHANGE!" Kaito's body glowed and his trenchcoat turned white. His duel gazer tattoo appeared on his left eye and Orbital sent his duel disk soaring his way, which attached himself to Kaito's wrist.

"Now that all of us have slipped into something more comfortable." said Mosquito Ninja. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL! THE LAST DUEL OF BOTH OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Kaito: 4000**

**Misael: 4000**

**Mosquito Ninja: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first! I draw!" Misael announced. "I summon **Particle Dragon - Proton** in attack mode!" Red electricity began to crackle around the battlefield and a blue, bipedal dragon materialized from the lightning. It was black in color, save for the large, bright globe that made up its chest. The globe itself was glowing bright red and crackling with lightning. Kaito could see small balls of light bouncing around within it.

**Particle Dragon Proton: Level 4/LIGHT/Dragon/1800 atk/200 def**

"Next I activate the spell card, **Particle Attraction!** Since I control Particle Dragon - Proton, this spell card allows me to special summon **Particle Dragon - Neutron** from my deck!" Another lightning storm crackled around the arena, this time black in color, and it gave way to the arrival of a second dragon similar in appearance to proton, only its body was white and the globe in its stomach was a dull shade of grey and not glowing at all.

**Particle Dragon - Neutron: Level 4/DARK/Dragon/200 atk/1800 def**

"Next I activate the effect of both of my dragons. Since I control both Proton and Neutron, I can increase both of their levels from 4 to 8.

**Proton and Neutron: Level 8**

"Now with these 2 Level 8 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! **PARTICLE DRAGON - NUCLEUS!"**

The overlay network opened wide, sending the two monsters in and giving rise to Misael's new dragon, a much larger counterpart to proton and neutron. The dragon was colored a bright shade of lavender, and it shared the large globe for a torso that its counterparts had, only it was blue and transparent, and smaller glowing red balls could be seen in the center of the globe, orbiting around each other. A smaller globe of identical color and structure was positioned at the tip of its whip like tail, and small red and blue spherical beads decorated its long, snake like neck and down its slender body.

**Particle Dragon - Nucleus: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/2000 atk/2000 def**

"What? No Tachyon this time?" Kaito asked in the form of sarcastic banter.

"I don't need Tachyon to defeat this little bug, Kaito. Now since both monsters I used to summon Nucleus were Particle Dragons, my dragon gains 1000 attack points!"

**Nucleus Atk: 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Oh_ I wouldn't get cocky if I were you, Misael. This little bug is full of nasty surprises!"_ Mosquito Ninja thought, "_Summon all the strong monsters you want! It won't make any difference once I unveil my little surprise!"_

"My turn then!" Kaito announced. "I... whoa... I... draw!" Kaito suddenly began to feel strange. His body began to shake and his hands were quivering rapidly. His vision was blurring up and distorting his sight. Waves of dizziness and lethargy coursed through his body

"_What's going on?_" He thought. _"This can't be a side effect of the Photon Mode. I just started the duel."_

Mosquito Ninja took notice of Kaito's condition and started giggling under his breath. "_Yes! Yes! It's working! My little bug bite is kicking in! Any minute now and he'll be a nervous wreck, scared of his own shadow and seeing things that aren't even there!"_

"Master Kaito! Are you alright?" asked Orbital 7 in concern.

"It's nothing. I'm fine!" Kaito shouted in denial, even though it was clear to the robot that he was lying.

"Are you sure? You look rather pale!" The robot noted.

Kaito ignored his servant and continued his turn. "I activate the spell card, Photon Sanctuary! This lets me special summon two Photon Tokens to my side of the field!" Two glowing balls of light emerged out of the spell card, their bodies pulsing with blue photon energy.

"Let me guess!" said Mosquito Ninja. "You have your big bad dragon in your hand, don't you?"

"That's correct! I sacrifice both of my tokens in order to summon GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

The two glowing balls of light merged together and transformed into the iconic red spear. Kaito threw the spear into the air and an explosion of blue light engulfed the battlefield, transforming the spear into the mighty dragon that all Number Monsters feared.

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 atk/2500 def**

"Hmmm, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, just as unimpressive as the last time you summoned it." commented Misael.

"Shut Up!" snapped Kaito. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"You may have summoned two big and scary dragons, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall! I draw!" Mosquito Ninja declared.

"First I normal summon **Mosquito Marshall!"**

Mosquito Ninja's monster appeared as a tiny black mosquito human hybrid. It carried an even tinier pair of katanas, a red bandana covered its insect eyes, and its large abdomen was glowing bright red, likely filled with blood.

**Mosquito Marshall: Level 2/WIND/Insect/900 atk/0 def**

"I now activate the spell card, Eradicating Aerosol! With this card, I can spray one Insect Type Monster on the field and then it is destroyed! I choose my own monster, Mosquito Marshall!" A giant can of bug spray appeared on the field and sprayed its contents onto Mosquito Marshall, causing the bug to scream in pain and explode into pieces.

"What? Why would he destroy his own monster?" Kaito questioned.

"So that I can do this! When Mosquito Marshall is destroyed, I can special summon two Mosquito Monsters from my deck! I choose two copies of Mosquito Force!"

Two more mosquito men took the place of Mosquito Marshall. These insects were brown in color and instead of wielding swords, two needle like appendages were sticking out of their wrists, similar to the needle like proboscis that made up their mouths.

**Mosquito Force: Level 2/WIND/Insect/200 atk/0 def**

"Next, since I control a Mosquito Monster, I can special summon **Mosquito Scout!**" A third mosquito monster appeared on the field, this one being dark blue in color and wearing a pair of large spy goggles.

**Mosquito Scout: Level 2/WIND/Insect/500 atk/0 def**

"Now with these 3 Level 2 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 2: SHADOW MOSQUITO NINJA!"

The three mosquitos flew into the overlay network portal, and Kaito and Misael stared at the network in surprise. Out of the portal rose...

...

...

...

Absolutely nothing!

"What? I thought you were going to summon your monster? Where is it?" Misael asked in a state of confusion.

"What's wrong? Need glasses? My monster is right here on the field, ready to exterminate the both of you!" Mosquito Ninja screeched.

Kaito and Misael continued to look around the field, but they were still unable to find any trace of Mosquito Ninja's mysterious Number Monster.

"I don't understand it." said Kaito. "Is the monster capable of turning invisible? What kind of trick is this guy trying to pull?"

From the sidelines of the duel, Orbital 7 also joined in the search, using his robotic sensors to locate any traces of energy that would indicate the presence of a Number, and finally, his tracking program produced fruitful results.

"Master Kaito! I see it!" The robot called out. "Over there, right by the opponent's left shoulder!"

Both Kaito and Misael turned to the direction that Orbital 7 indicated, this time squinting their eyes as much as possible.

"THERE!" Kaito shouted. "I can see it too!"

"It's not invisible at all!" Misael noted. "It's just really, really small!"

Calling the Number Monster small was a huge understatement. The creature looked no bigger than a grain of rice, and upon closer inspection, the monster resembled a black, bipedal mosquito with what appeared to be two orange rocket launchers on its back. The yellow Number 2 glowed brightly on the left rocket, and the insect continued to fly around the field, awaiting its master's next move.

**Number 2 Shadow Mosquito Ninja: Rank 2/WIND/Insect/0 atk/0 def**

"What do you plan on doing with such a small and pathetic monster? It has zero attack points, so what purpose could it serve?" Misael asked in the form of an insult.

"I expected you to underestimate me, and that will lead you to an early grave! Today, the large will be crushed by the small!" Mosquito Ninja declared. "Don't you know that Mosquitos kill more people than any other animal on the planet? Goes to show you that big things come in small packages!"

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Then its time for me to squash that mosquito like the bug it is! I draw!" Misael drew his card and immediately entered his battle phase. "I activate the effect of Particle Dragon Nucleus! By detaching an overlay unit, Particle Dragon gains 1000 attack points! Go my dragon, attack that mosquito ninja now!" The globe on the dragon's chest began to charge, gathering more and more energy until it fired a powerful blue energy blast towards Misael's opponent.

**Nucleus Atk: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

"HA! Did you really think it would be that easy?" Mosquito Ninja laughed in triumph. "I activate the effect of my Number Monster! By detaching an overlay unit, my monster is not destroyed, and my lifepoints are safe, also, your monster gets a little surprise from Shadow Mosquito Ninja, known as a hallucination counter!" One of the mosquito's overlay units transformed into a large energy shield that stopped the energy blast of Misael's dragon. Then the insect fired a small missile out of the rocket launcher on its back, which struck the dragon in the neck. It didn't appear to do any damage, but it left a glowing target mark on the dragon's body which looked eerily similar to the welt of a mosquito bite.

**Nucleus Atk: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"What? Why did my dragon's attack point's decrease?" Misael asked in surprise.

"Sorry to weaken your little dragon, but I'm afraid that the effects of all monsters with Hallucination Counters on them are negated!" Mosquito Ninja explained.

That didn't seem to bother Misael at all. "Then I'm just going to have to get rid of that bug of yours! I activate the effect of **Particle Dragon - Electron** in my hand! By discarding it, Nucleus gains an additional 500 attack points, and he can attack again this turn! Now Particle Dragon - Nucleus, destroy Shadow Mosquito Ninja!"

**Nucleus Atk: 2000 + 500 = 2500**

The dragon charged its attack again, but then Mosquito Ninja burst out into a fit of wild, buzzing laughter! "Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! AH HA HA HA HA! OH MAN! I can't believe you would actually fall for that twice! You see, my hallucination counters have more than just effect negation in their arsenal! When a monster with a hallucination counter attacks my Number Monster, Number 2 isn't destroyed, and then you take the damage instead of me!"

"WHAT?"

Once Nucleus finished charging its attack, it suddenly turned around and fired the energy blast on Misael, who was blown backwards from the overwhelming force.

**Misael: 4000 - 2500 = 1500**

Kaito couldn't help but smile now that Misael was paying for his arrogance and overconfidence. "Now who has poor dueling skills?"

"Shut Up, Human!" Misael growled.

"YES! That's it! Feel the pain of my mosquito bite!" Mosquito Ninja taunted. "But the pain isn't over yet! I activate two continuous trap cards, **Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Life Drain** and **Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Disease! **What do they do? Well first, My Life Drain increases my lifepoints by the damage you took since the damage involved a monster with a Hallucination Counter on it, then I can add one Mosquito Monster from my deck to my hand!"

**Mosquito Ninja: 4000 + 2500 = 6500**

"Next, my disease trap card will allow me to destroy one card on the field, so I will destroy your Particle Dragon - Nucleus!"

A black cloud of buzzing mosquitoes swarmed out of Mosquito Ninja's trap card and flew towards Misael's dragon. Soon the dragon was completely covered in buzzing, biting insects, who drank the creature's blood until their was nothing left. The now emaciated and decayed dragon toppled over to the ground before disintegrating into dust and bones, leaving only the spherical blue gem behind, but to Mosquito Ninja's confusion, Misael actually seemed glad that he had chosen Nucleus as the target of the trap card.

"HA!" Misael laughed. "Well it looks like there is a silver lining to what you did to me after all! You just made the biggest mistake of your life! When my Particle Dragon is destroyed, I can special summon one Dragon Type Xyz Monster from my extra deck, and then Nucleus attaches itself to it as an overlay unit!"

"So Come Forth, NUMBER 107: GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON!"

The discarded blue globe suddenly cracked like an egg, and Misael's ace dragon burst out of it, roaring monstrously and eager to spill blood. Then the shards of the shattered gem transformed into an overlay unit, orbiting Tachyon's massive body.

**Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 atk/2500 def**

Both Galaxy Eyes Dragons noticed each other's presence. They turned towards each other and started growling ferociously just like before.

"We meet again, brother." said Photon to the Over Hundred Number.

"Sister. If it wasn't for the fact that our masters were fighting on the same side, I would come over there and rip you apart!" Tachyon growled back.

"I'm sure you would, brother, but just because you defeated me last time, doesn't mean you will again." retorted Photon.

"You are a disgrace to the name, Galaxy Eyes, while I have evolved from my previous state and achieved infinite power!" exclaimed Tachyon, flexing his reptilian arms as if to show off what he meant.

"At the cost of your soul and your heart! I may despise what you have become, but you are still my brother, and I don't want to harm you! I know that who you used to be is still buried within."

"HA! Spare me the sentiment!" scoffed the Barian Dragon. "That is what makes you so weak! I know who I used to be, and that part of me is long gone! Tachyon is my name now, and I will use the power of the Barian World to destroy you once this pathetic Mosquito has been dealt with!"

The dragon of light sighed in defeat and turned away from the other dragon. She had tried her best to talk him down, but in the end it was pointless. All that was left of the dragon of darkness was the monster called Tachyon.

"Very well brother. If that is what you wish."

Kaito stared at the two dragons in shock, while Misael simply ignored them.

_"Am I hearing things?"_ The Photon Duelist wondered. _"Those are just holograms! They can't be real dragons, and even if they were, dragons can't talk! What's going on?"_

"So, both Galaxy Eyes Dragons are out in force, together again!" Mosquito Ninja noted. "It's not like it will make any difference, but it will keep me from getting bored!"

"The only thing you will be getting is a one way trip to the grave!" Misael shouted. "I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Kaito declared. "I draaa... awww." There it was again! The dizziness had returned, but much stronger this time. Kaito stumbled as he drew his card.

"Feeling under the weather, Kaito?" Mosquito Ninja asked, giggling internally as the effects of his Hallucinogenic poison began to grow stronger.

"It's nothing you should be worried about!" Kaito snapped. "What you should be worried about is my Galaxy Eyes!"

"It won't be much of a threat when I activate the effect of **Mosquito Contagion** in my hand!" sneered the Insect Barian. "By discarding it, your Photon Dragon gets a Hallucination Counter on it!" Another mosquito warrior flew from Mosquito Ninja to Kaito's side of the field. It landed on Photon Dragon and stuck its needle like mouth into the dragon's right shoulder. Then the insect disappeared, but not before leaving a Hallucination Counter behind.

**Mosquito Contagion: Level 2/WIND/Insect/500 atk/0 def**

"I think you remember what happens when a Monster with a Hallucination Counter attacks Number 2, don't you?" Mosquito Ninja asked rhetorically. "If it attacks, you will be taking a whopping 3000 points of damage!"

"Then I guess I will have to make Number 2's effects completely useless!" said Misael. "I activate the effect of Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon! By detaching an overlay unit, the effect of Number 2 is negated, which means Kaito's Photon Dragon is free to attack it without risk of being damaged! GO TACHYON TRANSMIGRATION!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "You're helping me?" he asked the blonde Barian.

"Don't get any ideas!" Misael snorted. "We both want this annoyance crushed, so I am simply taking an advantage of an opportunity to strike."

"Even if you destroy my Number, I will still have plenty of lifepoints to spare, so come at me if you dare!" Mosquito Ninja challenged.

"Which is why Galaxy Eyes won't be fighting alone! I normal summon Photon Crusher in attack mode!" A green robotic Cyclops with a large, metal baton appeared next to Galaxy Eyes, spinning its weapon in a threatening manner.

**Photon Crusher: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 atk/0 def**

"Next, since I control two light attribute monsters, I can special summon Guardian of Order from my hand!" A third monster flew out of the skies and landed next to the other two, taking on the appearance of a golden mechanical knight with jet plane like wings spreading out from its shoulders.

**Guardian of Order: Level 8/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/1200 def**

Upon seeing Kaito's new monsters, Misael realized that Kaito now had the ability to end the duel right away.

_"Hmmm, not bad. With the combined attack power of those three monsters, Kaito can use his additional monsters to attack directly for victory after Galaxy Eyes wipes out his Number Monster. Mosquito Ninja has no other traps on the field, and with his Number Monster's effects negated, he will most certainly lose if the attack hits. Perhaps Kaito is not as weak as I thought."_

"Go ahead! Hit me!" goaded Mosquito Ninja. "You don't have what it takes!"

"Oh I definitely have what it takes! This duel is over, Mosquito Ninja! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, atta... aaaaa... aaaaah". Once again, Kaito began to feel dizzy. His vision was blurring out, and the image of Mosquito Ninja was distorting in front of him.

_"What? What's happening?"_ Kaito thought. His mind was pounding like a drum. He was feeling the worst head ache imaginable, and it seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"What's wrong Kaito? Something wrong with your head?" asked Mosquito Ninja, but in Kaito's eyes, he was seeing someone completely different.

To his horror, Kaito was seeing...

"Haruto..."

"What are you waiting for, Kaito! FINISH HIM!" Misael shouted.

Kaito didn't even hear Misael's impatient shouting. He was too focused on the apparition in front of him. It was Haruto, but his condition looked far worse. It was as if the disease that his powers were giving him was eating away at his body, leaving nothing but skin and bones. Combined with the blank stare, the apparition of Haruto was practically a walking corpse.

"Brother... why?" the apparition spoke. "You are going to hurt me? Why? You wouldn't want to hurt your brother, would you?"

Kaito was shaking even more than before, almost as if he was having a seizure. It didn't make any sense. How could Haruto be standing in front of him? But then again, it looked so real.

"I... I... I end my turn!" Kaito stuttered.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Misael roared. "You had the perfect opportunity to win the duel and you just throw it away? To think I actually considered the possibility that you would be a worthy rival, but no! You are the most pathetic human being I have ever met! You don't deserve to wield Galaxy Eyes!"

Kaito fell to his knees, clutching his head, his body still shaking with fear.

"I... I can't hurt my brother... I can't... I can't..." Kaito whispered.

"What are you talking about, Kaito?" asked Misael. "Your brother isn't even here! Get up and fight!"

Mosquito Ninja couldn't take it anymore. It was just too funny to watch. The Bug Barian burst out laughing again. Misael saw the state his partner was in, and he quickly put two and two together if Mosquito Ninja was laughing at Kaito's predicament.

"You! You did something to him, didn't you!" Misael accused. "I'm right, aren't I? What did you do?"

"Well, if you must know, I didn't just bite Kaito for no reason when I was in insect form." Mosquito Ninja explained. "Our friend, Kaito here has been infected with a special type of poison that causes mass hysteria and severe hallucinations. I would have infected you too if you hadn't swatted me like you did earlier! Now I'm afraid you'll be fighting this duel on your own since Kaito can't tell what's real and what's not. I must say it's going to be fun watching him squirm!"

"You coward!" Misael shouted angrily. "You couldn't face us with your own dueling skills, so you decided to poison us before fighting? Disgusting!"

"HA! What you call cowardice, I call pragmatism!" Mosquito Ninja argued. "Besides, my boss doesn't just want me to defeat you in a duel. He wants the both of you dead!"

"Who's your boss?" Misael asked. "Tell me!"

"None of your business!" Mosquito Ninja snapped. "It doesn't matter since you'll both be dead soon anyway!"

Misael tried to think the answer through on his own, but he was drawing a blank. He had never seen Mosquito Ninja before in the Barian World. In fact, his Barian Form just seemed unnatural, as if he was forced into the process of becoming a Barian for the purpose of overpowering real Barians, but that would mean that someone here on Earth had the technology to do so, as well as knowledge of the Barian World itself.

"_How? How could someone know about our activities here on Earth? We were careful! We were discrete! There is no way someone could have known!"_

"It's my turn now! I draw!" Mosquito Ninja's eyes darted to the card he just drew, and his eyes lit up. It was time to give his Number a little upgrade.

"First, I activate the field spell, **Hallucination Rainforest**!" The area of the battlefield began to transform. An eerie mist swirled around the Barian Sphere Field, and dark colored tropical trees sprouted out of the ground, surrounding the three duelists. The sphere field was now completely covered in a thick layer of fog, and Misael could hear the sound of Mosquitoes buzzing in the air, but he couldn't pinpoint their location.

"This little jungle doesn't just serve as a change of scenery, my friends. Now, as long as this card is on the field, monsters with hallucination counters on them have to stay in attack mode, and they have no choice but to attack, and I think you remember what happens when you attack my mosquito ninja, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, we take damage. Are you done yet?" Misael asked, clearly annoyed.

"Far from it! I shall use the other effect of my Rainforest to put a Hallucination Counter on Tachyon Dragon." Misael finally found the source of the annoying buzzing noise. A mosquito was right behind him. The insect flew onto Tachyon's back and bit the dragon, leaving a Hallucination counter behind.

"Your little bug bite frightens no one!" gloated Misael. "And once my next turn begins, you will wish you had poisoned me like you poisoned Kaito!"

Kaito didn't even respond to the mention of his name. He just stared blankly into space. All he could see or hear were his brother's decaying form and his agonizing screams.

"I don't need my poison to defeat you! I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! With this card, I can rebuild the overlay network and turn my Number into a Chaos Number!"

"GO, CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! BE BORN, **CHAOS NUMBER 2: SHADOW MOSQUITO BLOOD QUEEN!"**

The overlay network exploded with chaotic energy, and Number 2 rose out of it in its evolved form. Its body style was now clearly female. Long red hair draped down the back of her insect head. It wasn't small anymore. During her time evolving, she had now grown to the size of a large dog. The two rocket launchers that she had were now twin mounted cannons on her shoulders. Lastly, her abdomen was now an enormous red growth erecting out of her back side. Kaito and Misael could see the eggs inside her abdomen, and they were hungry for blood.

**Number C2 Shadow Mosquito Blood Queen: Rank 3/DARK/Insect/0 atk/0 def**

"Oh joy!" Deadpanned Misael, slowly clapping his hands. "You traded in your little bug for a bigger bug. How frightening."

"Oh it will be frightening once my Blood Queen activates her effect! When she is successfully summoned, all monsters with Hallucination Counters are destroyed and then she gains attack points equal to the attack of the strongest monster destroyed! Now, Blood Queen, destroy their dragons with MALARIA MIST!" The queen mosquito sprayed out a cloud of toxic black gas which soared towards the two dragons. Immediately upon inhaling it, both dragons began to cough violently, and then they exploded into particles of light.

**Blood Queen Atk: 0 + 3000 = 3000**

Mosquito Ninja was about to attack, but Misael was ready with a trap.

"Activate trap card, **Tachyon Wall! **Since my dragon was destroyed, I take no damage for the rest of the turn!"

Mosquito Ninja shrugged his shoulders, not bothered by the trap at all. "Fine, you may be safe, but Kaito isn't! I activate the spell card, **Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Stealth!** With this card, my Blood Queen can bypass Guardian of Order and Photon Crusher and attack you directly! Go my queen, attack Kaito with BLOOD ROCKET!"

The queen fired an large red missile out of her shoulder cannon which slammed into Kaito's chest, exploding on contact and knocking the photon duelist to the ground.

**Kaito: 4000 - 3000 = 1000**

"And guess what? My Ninjitsu Art of Life Drain trap card also activates when a Mosquito Monster inflicts battle damage, so I gain all the lifepoints you just lost!"

**Mosquito Ninja: 6500 + 3000 = 9500**

"I think that's enough damage for now. I end my turn. Now you boys get a bit of a bonus. Both your dragons come back to the field, but the catch is that they will both have Hallucination Counters on them!"

The Graveyard portal opened up and both dragons rose out of it, resurrected and ready for battle, but they were sporting the tell tale red dots that symbolized the deadly Hallucination Counter.

"GET UP KAITO!" yelled Misael. "Where is the duelist who fought with such ferocity during our last duel? Show me that duelist! GET UP AND FIGHT!"

Kaito did get up, but what he heard was something completely different from Misael's words.

"Stay down son. It's better that you stay down. You will only continue to disappoint me even further!"

Kaito's head whipped around. There in front of him, grinning like a mad scientist was none other than his father, Dr. Faker.

"YOU! I should have known you'd do this to me some day!" Kaito yelled at the apparition.

"Now, now, son. Is that any way to talk to your father?" Faker sneered.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Kaito roared. "You don't deserve to be called that after all you've done!"

"And you don't deserve to be called my son!" retorted the phantom faker. "Look at you. You had dozens of Numbers and you just go and lose them all, and now you're on the verge of losing again during your chance to bounce back. Now, Haruto is going to die, and it's all your fault!"

"SHUT UP!" Kaito screamed and he tried to punch the apparition, only for his fist to go through it.

"Where are you?" Kaito shouted, and he started wildly swinging his fists in the air, oblivious to the fact that Dr. Faker wasn't really there.

Misael gave up trying to snap Katio out of it and rolled his eyes. If he wanted something done right, he would have to do it himself.

"My turn, draw! Since Tachyon has no choice but to attack since it has a Hallucination counter on it, I think I'll do just that! GO, TACHYON! Attack his Shadow Mosquito Blood Queen with TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!"

"HA! You've just sealed your fate!" buzzed the Mosquito Ninja. "I activate the effect of Chaos Number 2! Any monster with a Hallucination Counter on it that battles her is automatically destroyed, and then you take damage equal to her current attack points! YOU LOSE!"

Misael chuckled. "Heh! I knew you had a trap prepared for me, which is why I have a trap of my own! Activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter! Now Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon is banished until the end of my turn!"

A tripod shaped device appeared on the field and conjured a dimensional hole, which sucked the dragon inside of it.

"So you managed to save your monster? You're only delaying the inevitable." Mosquito Ninja sneered.

"That maybe, but I still live to see another day. I end my turn, and now Tachyon returns to the field with no Hallucination Counter." The dimensional hole opened up again and Tachyon emerged out of it, growling angrily at Misael's opponent.

It was Kaito's turn now, but he didn't draw his card. He was still raving like a lunatic about the Dr. Faker that wasn't really there.

"Look at you, such a disgrace. Why don't you just fall down and die. I could easily get someone else to save the son that I actually care about."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kaito for the umpteenth time in a futile attempt to get the illusion to disperse.

"Do as your father says." said another voice, which caused Kaito's body to stiffen with shock and fear. He hadn't heard that voice in years. Not since...

"Mother..."

Joining the Faker illusion was a face he had longed to see again, but not like this. It was the face of his late mother, Hikari Tenjo, but she was not the beautiful blue haired woman he remembered. She was completely bald, her eyes were glazed, and her skin was practically rotting off before his eyes.

She looked the exact same way that he saw her on the day that the cancer took her away.

"How could you, Kaito?" Hikari wailed, tears in her eyes. "You promised me that you would protect Haruto after I was gone. You couldn't even fulfill the wish I made on my deathbed. How can I rest in peace knowing that my baby is not in good hands? How can I rest knowing that my son is going to die, while my other son turned into a monster who took people's souls for fun!"

"No... No, mother. I didn't mean it!" cried Kaito. "I was just trying to save Haruto! It was the only way!"

"There is always another way!" the illusion replied. "And you ignored it because you enjoyed hurting people. Now you've lost the only hope of keeping Haruto alive! Do you know what I wish, Kaito? I wish you had died instead of me! At least I would have kept my baby safe and Haruto wouldn't be in the hands of a monster!"

"No Mother, please! Tell me you don't mean that! I'm not a monster!" Kaito begged, tears building up in his own eyes. "I'm not a monster!"

"I mean every word of it." The apparition coldly spoke. "You are dead to me, Kaito, and soon you will be dead for real."

"NO!" Kaito cried, falling back down on his knees. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Haruto Tenjo woke up with a start in his bed. He walked over to the window to see the grand view of the city from his room. It was strange. His powers had given him many unusual, and some downright painful, experiences ever since he acquired them, but this felt different. What he just experienced in his sleep didn't feel like a nightmare, but a vision.

I saw it playing back in his mind again. A strange looking bug man was laughing at Kaito, and his big brother was on the ground in pain, shaking in fear from the ghosts that surrounded him. Haruto saw Kaito's dragon being destroyed, and then Kaito was destroyed along with it, and then it hit him.

This wasn't just a bad dream. This was happening right now!

"Kaito is in trouble!"

Haruto stared out into the view of the city with fear and worry in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help, but he didn't now how. How could he help, anyway? All he had with him was...

His powers!

Haruto wasn't sure if it would work or not, but when his father and Mr. Heartland put him in the work room, all he had to do was focus, and he would glow again, and his powers would make the bad people go away, or at least that's what Heartland told him.

Now he needed to do it again. He had to get his powers to activate, only this time, he needed them to save Kaito.

"I have to help him! I have to help my brother! Please, let me help my brother!"

Haruto repeated these words over and over again, praying to whatever God would listen, and soon, his body began to glow a bright shade of red.

* * *

Kaito was still on his knees, clutching his head in agony as the voices of his parents haunted him, calling him the names that he never wanted to hear, and every time he heard it, it only made the pain grow worse.

Failure!

Monster!

Kaito!

Failure!

Monster!

Kaito!

FAILURE!

MONSTER!

"_KAITO!"_

Kaito's head snapped up. This voice sounded different from the others! Unlike the ghostly moans of his parents, this one sounded normal, and as he looked up towards the source of the voice, he saw a breathtaking sight. It was his brother, glowing bright red with the energy of his powers.

"What? Haruto, is that really you?" He asked.

_"Kaito please! You have to listen to me! This isn't real! None of this is real! You can't give up now! I need you!"_

"But what if they're right? These visions, even if I win this duel, even if I collect all the Numbers, what if it isn't enough to save you? What if I fail again?"

_"Just look at me Kaito! Look at me and know that I am real, and I believe that you can overcome this! Please, brother! Don't fall! I need you!"_

Kaito's fear was still present, but Haruto's words rang true. He did need him, and if he wanted to save him, he couldn't allow this illusion to break him. He summoned every ounce of strength he could to hold back the dizziness and fatigue. He regained his footing, calming down and repeating a chant of focus in an attempt to break free.

"It's not real... It's not real... I can't let these visions take me..."

"I can't...

"I WON'T!" Kaito yelled at the top of his lungs! The phantoms of his parents screamed and vanished before his eyes and bringing Kaito back to reality. He saw the battlefield again. Mosquito Ninja was standing in front of him with a shocked look on his insect face.

"WHAT? HOW? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Mosquito Ninja shrieked. "You couldn't have broken free of my Hallucination Poison!"

"Nice to see you back in the land of the living, Kaito." said Misael. "Now take your turn already, so that we can be rid of this pest once and for all!"

Kaito looked back at his brother, and saw a heart warming sight. For the first time in years, Haruto was smiling.

_"I knew you could do it, Kaito! You have spent every waking moment of your life helping me get better, now just let me help you!_

Haruto's spectral form grabbed onto Kaito's shoulders, and suddenly Kaito's body began to emit the same bright red glow as his brother.

"What is this?" Kaito wondered. "Haruto, what are you doing?"

_"With this gift of mine, I will lend some of my powers to you! Use it well, brother! Use it to beat this guy! I know you can beat him!"_

Haruto's spirit vanished, and with a newly awakened determination, Kaito began his turn.

"Thank you Haruto. I will put this to good use, and I'll use it to save you. I promise, we will be a family again!"

He then turned towards Mosquito Ninja with fury in his eyes.

"Prepare to lose, Mosquito Ninja! You're going to wish you never did that to me!" Kaito's body was now erupting with glowing red energy, shocking all who witnessed it.

"What's happening to Master Kaito?" Orbital 7 wondered. "These energy readings, they're just like Haruto's!"

"What? What's going on? What kind of power is this?" Misael wondered, staring perplexed at the glowing human.

"I draw!" Kaito yelled ferociously. "I activate the spell card, Level Cross! Now I can double the level of Photon Crusher from four to eight!"

**Photon Crusher: Level 8**

"Now I overlay Photon Crusher, Guardian of Order, and Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! With these 3 Level 8 Monsters, I shall build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE UP FROM THE GALAXY IN THE FORM OF RADIANT LIGHT, MY VERY SOUL! NEO GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

The three monsters transformed into overlay units and rocketed into the air as the overlay network appeared in the sky. The portal exploded in a radiant flash of light, and larger version of Photon Dragon's spear appeared in Kaito's hands. Kaito tossed the spear into the overlay network, and his new dragon descended from the portal in a frightening display of bright red light. It had three heads instead of the single one that the original Galaxy Eyes had, and its scales were black, highlighted with glowing red energy. The dragon unfurled its enormous wings and thrust its arms outward, roaring into the heavens and displaying its form in all its tremendous glory.

**Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/4500 atk/3000 def**

Misael took a step backward as he gazed up at the evolved dragon, almost wondering if he himself was hallucinating. Even Tachyon was surprised.

"What? How? How did my weak little sister evolve?" The Over Hundred Number exclaimed. "How is she even capable of such strength?"

"I can't believe it!" gasped Misael. "He actually managed to transform and evolve his dragon into a powerful Xyz Monster without the use of a Rank Up Magic Card!"

Misael then uttered a word from his mouth that he thought he would never use to describe Kaito Tenjo. "Impressive."

Mosquito Ninja on the other hand, wasn't impressed at all. Overconfident and still sure of his victory, he just snorted arrogantly.

"You managed to upgrade your dragon? So what? My Blood Queen can still place a hallucination counter on your monster, and thanks to my field spell, your dragon has no choice but to attack it!"

"HA! Not this time!" Kaito smirked. "When Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon is summoned using Galaxy Eyes as an overlay unit, the effects of all other monsters on the field are negated, which means your Blood Queen loses its effects as well as its attack points! Now I can attack it without any problems!"

**Blood Queen Atk: 3000 - 3000 = 0**

"WHAT? HOW? What have you done to my Number?" Mosquito Ninja screamed, shocked and enraged that this kid would actually get the better of him.

"Grrrr! It doesn't matter! You might destroy my Number this turn, but I still have plenty of lifepoints to spare!"

Kaito's smile expanded into a triumphant grin. "Who said you would have lifepoints after this turn is over? I activate the effect of Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! By detaching an overlay unit, your monster loses all of its overlay units, and then my monster gains 500 attack points for each overlay unit you lost! Not only that, but since your monster lost three overlay units, my dragon can now attack three times this turn! GO! PHOTON HOWLING!"

**Neo Galaxy Eyes Atk: 4500 + 1500 = 6000**

Mosquito Ninja's purple, spiraled eyes widened in pure horror. He now realized that he was going to lose, and if he lost the duel, then that meant...

"Now wait a second, Kaito! Let's talk about this! I mean I was just kidding when I said I was going to kill you! That whole hallucination poison thing, it was just a joke! What do you say we call the whole thing of and let by gones be by gones?"

"Sorry, but I am not a forgiving person. Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, Attack his Blood Queen! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"

The three dragon heads expelled a combined blast of glowing red energy, which tore through the Mosquito Queen's body and shredded it to pieces.

**Mosquito Ninja: 9500 - 6000 = 3500**

"Time to finish you off, Mosquito Ninja! Neo Galaxy Eyes, Attack him directly and win this duel!" The dragon let out a second charged blast, sending it thundering towards the insect man, who was completely helpless as the blast slammed into his body with infinite amounts of force.

Mosquito Ninja screamed at the top of his lungs as the impact through him into the air. As he was sent flying, Mosquito Ninja transformed back into his human form, and then his now human body crashed into the walls of the Barian Sphere Field, violently electrocuting him.

**Mosquito Ninja: 3500 - 6000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Kaito and Misael**

The Sphere Field vanished and Misael also returned to his human form. Kaito and Misael both walked over to their defeated opponent with triumphant smirks on their faces.

"Ohhhh" Mosquito Ninja groaned. "Vector is not going to be happy with me!" He immediately regretted saying those words. The moment Misael heard the word, Vector, he picked up the defeated Barian's body by his red ninja cloak and slammed his body against a wall.

"What did you just say?" Misael asked, seething with anger. "Are you telling me that Vector sent you to kill us!"

"Did I say Vector?" stuttered the ninja, who was sweating with nerves, fearful of Misael's wrath. "I meant Hector! Yeah! That's it! My boss's name is Hector!"

"It doesn't matter now! Your Number is mine anyway!" Misael's Barian Hand tore into Mosquito Ninja's chest and pulled out Number 2, adding it to Misael's collection.

"NO! STOP! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY NUMBER!" Mosquito Ninja screamed. "If I lose my Number, then I'll..." Mosquito Ninja didn't get to finish his sentence as his body suddenly exploded into a cloud of black particles, which scattered into the winds and dissipated into thin air.

"You killed him!" Kaito exclaimed, shocked at Misael's actions.

"It was inevitable." Misael explained. "It would have happened even if you had done it. His Barian Form was incredibly unstable, and that Number was holding it together. Once it was removed, his body was unable to hold itself together, and he fell apart." Misael paused for a moment, and then his face contorted with anger and he slammed his fist against the wall, creating a huge dent in it.

"I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW THAT SNAKE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!" Misael shouted, punching the wall over and over again and creating more dents and cracks.

"You're talking about this Vector guy, right?" Kaito asked. "Who is he, anyway?"

Misael calmed down and turned back to Kaito. "Not that it's your business, but Vector is one of the Seven Barian Emperors. He came here to Earth long before we did to establish some sort of "grand plan" to collect the Numbers. We came here after deciding that we needed a Plan B in case his plan didn't work. To put it bluntly, Vector is a total psychopath, and we had reason to believe that he killed two of our comrades long ago, but there wasn't any proof. I believe the fact that he sent this Mosquito Ninja fellow to kill us both is all the proof I need now, but if Vector also wants you dead, then that means your brother is in grave danger."

Kaito stiffened, and then he clenched his fist in anger. If Vector harmed one single hair on Haruto...

"So what happens now?" asked Kaito. "Are we teaming up because we have a common enemy, or are we enemies again right away and you want to have our little rematch right now?"

"Now..." Misael answered, thinking things over for a minute. "Now I need to go find Durbe and the other Barian Emperors and warn them of Vector's treachery. If he tried to kill me, then there is no doubt that he will try to kill the others. As for our rematch..." Misael reached into his pocket and pulled out a complete set of Heart Pieces.

"I have already met the qualifications to enter the finals of this tournament. We shall have our duel there once you do the same."

Misael put the completed heart back in his pocket and began to walk away.

"I originally believed you wouldn't make it that far. Now however, I see things slightly different. You are still the inferior one due to your human origins, Kaito Tenjo, but that trick you pulled by evolving your Galaxy Eyes did indeed impress me. It was not enough to earn my respect since Tachyon can do that too, but still, it was impressive. Bring your A game at the finals, Kaito, and then we shall see who the true Galaxy Eyes Master really is."

Misael teleported away, leaving the fires of determination burning within Kaito's eyes.

"Oh I intend to, Misael. I intend to!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Number C2 Shadow Mosquito Blood Queen: Rank 3/DARK/Insect/0 atk/0 def**

**4 Level 3 Insect Type Monsters**

Effect: When this card is Xyz Summoned, destroy all Monsters that have Hallucination Counters on them, then this card gains atk equal to the monster with the highest atk that was destroyed. During the end phase of the turn this card was summoned, special summon all monsters destroyed by this effect, and place one Hallucination counter on all of those monsters. If this card has Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja as an Xyz Material. It gains the following effects:

Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card, place one Hallucination Counter on one face up monster your opponent controls. At the start of the damage step, if this card battles a monster that has a Hallucination counter on it, destroy that monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's current atk.

**Particle Dragon - Nucleus: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/2000 atk/2000 def**

**2 Level 8 Monsters**

Effect: If all of the monsters used to Xyz Summon this card were Particle Dragon Monsters, this card gains 1000 atk. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card. This card gains 1000 atk until the end phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon one Dragon Type Xyz Monster from your extra deck or graveyard, except Particle Dragon Nucleus, then you can attach this card to that monster as an Xyz Material.

**Particle Dragon - Proton: Level 4/LIGHT/Dragon/1800 atk/200 def**

Effect: If you control a face up Particle Dragon - Neutron, you can change this card's level to 8. If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

**Particle Dragon - Neutron: Level 4/DARK/Dragon/200 atk/1800 def**

Effect: If you control a face up Particle Dragon - Proton, you can change this card's level to 8. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Particle Dragon - Electron: Level 4/LIGHT/Dragon/0 atk/0 def**

Effect: If you control a Particle Dragon Monster, you can change this card's level to 8. During your battle phase, if you control a Dragon Type Xyz Monster, you can discard this card from your hand, that monster gains 500 atk and can make a second attack during this turn's battle phase.

**Particle Attraction: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control exactly one Particle Dragon Monster, and no other monsters, you can special summon one Level 4 or Lower Dragon Type Monster from your deck.

**Mosquito Marshall: Level 2/WIND/Insect/900 atk/0 def**

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle or by a card effect, you can special summon two Mosquito Monsters from your deck, except Mosquito Marshall.

**Mosquito Scout: Level 2/WIND/Insect/500 atk/0 def**

Effect: If you control a Level 2 Insect Type Monster, you can special summon this card from your hand.

**Mosquito Contagion: Level 2/WIND/Insect/500 atk/0 def**

Effect: During either player's turn, if you control an Insect Type Xyz Monster, you can discard this card from your hand to target face up attack position monster your opponent controls. Place one Hallucination Counter on it.

**Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Life Drain: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent takes damage while they control a monster with a Hallucination Counter on it, or when a Mosquito Monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent, gain life points equal to the damage inflicted. Then you can add one Mosquito Monster from your deck to your hand.

**Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Disease: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent takes damage while they control a monster with a Hallucination Counter on it, target one card on the field, and destroy it.

**Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Stealth: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target one Mosquito Monster you control. It can attack your opponent directly this turn.

**Hallucination Rainforest: Field Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can place one Hallucination Counter on one monster your opponent controls. Monsters with Hallucination Counters are changed to attack position, and they must attack if able. Once per turn, you take no battle damage from battles involving Mosquito Monsters you control.

**Tachyon Wall: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when a Dragon Type Xyz Monster you control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. You take no damage for the rest of the turn.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**OH MAN! Mosquito Ninja was biting something fierce, but then Kaito's Dragon squashed him like a bug!**

**One down, and two more to go! Semimaru's up next and he's heading Yuma's way! I think you guys might be able to guess who Yuma will pair up with.**

**Speaking of Mosquitos, A special thanks to my good friend, Darksawr for helping me create the Mosquito Cards and Misael's Particle Dragons! He was a big help in creating this chapter, and if any of you are Star Wars fans, head over his way and give his story a read!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, your advice, comments, or criticism helps make this story better, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again ladies and gentlemen, I have a really huge announcement to make.**

**This story has it's first FAN ART!**

**Someone named A5L was kind enough to draw a Dark Kotori picture and post it on deviantart for all to see! So special thanks to A5L and a round of applause for the drawing! It was exactly what I had in mind when I pictured her in my head. That takes talent!**

**Here is the link for anyone interested in checking it out! **

**art/Corrupted-Kotori-537681643**

**Still don't own Zexal. If I did, then Yuma would have paired up with Alito in a tag duel or 2 on 1 duel, or something like that. Their friendship and rivalry was too important for it not to happen, so why didn't it happen? Alito saving Yuma from Gilag's army of brainwashed duelists doesn't count.**

**Oh well, now I'm making it happen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Song of the Cicadas

Alito had been staring at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom for what seemed like hours. He had left his date, Anna Kozuki, in order to get some fresh air and clear his mind after what she had said to him. Throughout the day, it had just been the two of them, dueling, chatting, laughing, and the occasional snack break before repeating the process all over again, and both of them could agree that this was the most fun they had been having in a long time.

Alito particularly noticed Anna's behavior change ever since they started their extended romantic outing. When they first met she was astoundingly hostile and easy to anger, but now she was laughing with him like a child at the circus. He did notice a few times when Anna blushed and looked away from him upon making eye contact, and he remembered that he ended up doing the same thing a few times, but then all that happiness went away when Anna asked a question during one of their breaks at the café.

_So, does a big strong guy like yourself have any plans for the future?_

The question immediately snapped Alito out of his bliss and back into reality. He didn't want to answer that question at all because the truth left a bad taste in his mouth. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure what would happen after the Barians destroyed the Astral World and restored their world to its former glory, but it most likely meant that he would have to leave the human world at some point, and that would mean telling Anna the truth about his identity. How would she react when she found out that her new boyfriend wasn't human? He hoped she would take it well, then maybe he could visit her from time to time, or maybe take her to see the wonders of his home.

He took a deep breath and summoned his courage. "That's it. I'm telling her the truth."

He exited the bathroom and returned to the outdoor table of the café where Anna was waiting, only to find that all the staff and customers had mysteriously disappeared, and Anna was now lying on the ground, unconscious. Seeing danger, Alito rushed over to the fallen girl in a panic.

"ANNA! What happened? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Anna stirred and looked back up to him, but Alito was horrified to see that the life in her eyes was completely gone, replaced with glazed, emotionless spheres.

"Anna... Who's Anna...? Is that my name...? Who are you?" She mumbled in a trance like state.

"What do you mean, who am I? Come on, this isn't funny! ANNA!" Alito shouted at her and tried to snap her out of it, but nothing worked.

Suddenly, the phone in Anna's pocket began to ring. Alito picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

A gruff, malicious voice spoke from the other end of the line. "What's wrong, Alito? Girlfriend having memory problems?"

Alito was immediately put on full alert. "Who are you? What did you do to Anna?"

"If you want to find out, then come to Heartland City Park in two hours, and bring your friend, Yuma Tsukumo too. Otherwise, your little girlfriend will remain brain dead forever! Your choice, Alito!"

The man on the other end hung up, leaving Alito filled with horror and alarm. How did this man know his name? What did he want with him?

Either way, Alito knew he had to act fast. He had to find Yuma immediately. Anna was depending on him.

* * *

Yuma was walking though the pathways of the city park with annoyance plaguing his mind. Once again, his bossy older sister, Akari, had called him and practically forced him to investigate something for her reporter job that she herself was too lazy to investigate herself. That woman had a chip on her shoulder, and it was starting to get on Yuma's nerves.

Under normal circumstances, Yuma would have refused since this was the world duel carnival and there was much more at stake than his sister's job, but what her sister described to him had sent chills down his spine. Apparently there had been multiple reports of duelists going missing and then turning up hours later with their memories completely erased. It seemed that their previous opponent was responsible, almost as if this mystery duelist had the ability to cause amnesia.

"Do you think a Number is responsible?" Astral asked Yuma. "Or perhaps this is a plot of the Barians to get to us."

"I hope not, Astral." said Yuma. "But I can't help but wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"What if this mystery duelist is the one responsible for the disappearance of Kotori and Cat? What if he's holding them hostage?"

"It is a possibility, a dreadful one, but growing more and more likely with each hour that they remain missing." Astral commented.

Yuma clenched his fist in anger. "If that Memory Thief harmed even one hair on either of them, then I'll..."

"YUMA!"

Yuma turned around to see a very panicked Alito running towards him, and to the young teen's surprise, he was carrying an unconscious Anna.

"Alito? What's going on! What happened to Anna?"

"I don't know! I leave for a few minutes, and then she's all amnesia when I come back, then some freak calls me on her phone, and demands that I find you!"

"Amnesia? That means the memory thief is behind this!" Yuma deduced.

"Wait, you know who did this to her! Who?" Alito asked, his voice raised from panic.

"I heard rumors of some mystery duelist going around stealing people's memories. If Anna's attacker gave her amnesia, then it's likely his doing!"

"Well it's good to know that I've built up quite the reputation over the past couple of days." said a voice.

Yuma and Alito looked up into one of the trees and saw a tall, bald muscular man sitting in one of the branches. He was dressed in a blue shirt with a red vest and he casually fiddled with the orange sunglasses on his face. He sported a wicked grin as if he knew he had done something heinously wrong and was proud of it.

"Who the hell are you?" Alito yelled at the man. "Are you the memory thief?"

"I would prefer to go by my real name, Semimaru, and yes. I got a little hungry, so I feasted on the juicy memories of all those duelists, and speaking of which..."

Semimaru reached back into the foliage of the tree and revealed another unconscious victim. "I've been saving this one just for you, Yuma Tsukumo!" Semimaru tossed the victim out of the tree, which Yuma barely managed to catch in time, and the teen gasped at the sight of the victim's identity.

"CAT! Why her? What did she ever do to you?" Yuma screamed in anger, but Semimaru just laughed at him.

"HA! Simply put, I was using her as bait to draw you out, and now that I have, we are going to duel for those Number cards you have!"

"I knew it!" grunted Astral. "This Memory Thief is a Number Hunter."

"Well if it's a duel you want, then I'm happy to give you one!" Yuma shouted, readying his duel disk.

"No, Yuma." interrupted Alito, who placed Anna gently on the ground and prepared his own duel disk. "The moment this guy hurt Anna, this became personal! We're dueling him together, and we're going to knock this guy senseless!"

"Oh goody!" Semimaru sneered. "Now I'll get two delicious memory feasts in one duel, but before we begin, let me slip into something more comfortable! BARIAPHOSE!"

Semimaru leaped out of the tree and onto the ground, his body glowing bright red with Barian Energy, transforming him into his true, horrifying appearance, a tall bipedal, cicada-like humanoid. His new body was covered in black exoskeleton armor with a purple skull plate on his forehead. His mouth was replaced with a long, insect proboscis, and large insect wings sprouted out of his back, which began to beat violently and unleashed a loud buzzing noise akin to that of a Cicada.

"A Barian!" gasped Astral.

"You're a Barian?" Yuma exclaimed, shocked by Semimaru's transformation.

"_If he's a Barian, then he must be a new guy."_ Alito thought. _"I've never seen him before. He's definitely not an Emperor, so who's side is he on if he's after me?"_

"NOW LET'S DUEL!" shouted the newly transformed Semimaru. "You'd better make it one worth remembering because it will be the last thing you two ever remember once your precious memories are mine!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Alito: 4000**

**Semimaru: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Alright, I'll start this duel off!" Alito announced. "Draw! I'm summoning out Burning Knuckler Shadow in Attack Mode!" A robotic boxer clothed entirely in black ninja attire back flipped onto the battlefield, landing gracefully on its feet and then raising its hands in a boxer's fighting stance.

**Burning Knuckler Shadow: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1800 atk/1400 def**

"And now that I control a Burning Knuckler Monster, I can special summon Burning Knuckler Spar from my hand!" Shadow was soon joined by a beige colored boxer with orange boxing gloves and red sparing pads, which it held up in a defensive posture.

**Burning Knuckler Spar: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1200 atk/1400 def**

"Now with these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I overlay them to Xyz Summon Burning Knuckler Leadblow the Bound Barbarian!" The warriors disappeared into the overlay network to give way to Alito's signature Xyz Monster, his hulking body towering over the three duelist, and the iron mask on his face and ox harness on his back only adding more to his intimidating form.

**Burning Knuckler Leadblow the Bound Barbarian: Rank 4/FIRE/Warrior/2200 atk/2000 def**

"I set this card face down and end my turn!"

"Now for my turn! Draw!" Yuma began his turn and studied his hand.

"I suggest we start off strong." Astral suggested. "We do not know what this man is capable of, so we cannot afford to..." He paused for a moment.

"What was that phrase Alito said to you? Pull any punches?"

"I get what you're saying, Astral." Yuma replied. "And I have just the monster that we can use."

"I summon Goblindbergh in attack mode, and then by changing it to defense mode, I can special summon one Level 4 monster from my hand! I choose Gogogo Golem!"

A red toy airplane zoomed out of the sky, with what appeared to be a shaggy grey goblin piloting it. The goblin gave a signal and four more planes airlifting a large crate came into view. The planes lowered the crate to the ground and pulled off the top of it, revealing Gogogo Golem underneath.

**Goblindbergh: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1400 atk/0 def**

**Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 atk/1500 def**

"Now I overlay my 2 Level 4 Monsters for an Xyz Summon! I summon Number 39: Aspiring Emperor, Hope!" The overlay network reappeared again, and the Number that Yuma could always rely on soared out of the portal on his golden metallic wings, brandishing his sword and giving his traditional battlecry of "HOPE!"

**Number 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/2000 def**

"I set two face downs and end my turn. Your move, Semimaru."

"Then it's time for me to begin dominating this duel! You better kiss your Numbers and your memories goodbye! Semimaru proclaimed. 'Draw!"

"First I activate the field spell card, **Cicada Hive!" **The spell began to alter the terrain of the battlefield into that of a dark and dense forest filled with haunted looking deciduous trees that covered so much of the field that only small pockets of sunlight got in. Yuma and Alito suddenly became startled and alert when they heard the chirping noise of cicadas coming from all around them, and when they took a closer look, they realized that every single tree was practically covered with cicadas, their beady red eyes staring right at them.

"With this card in play, all Cicada Monsters on the field gain 500 defense points, plus I can change the battle position of a cicada I control once per turn. Next I use a continuous spell called **Song of the Cicadas!** This card hits you for 500 points of damage each time the battle position of one of my cicadas is changed!"

"So that's your plan. You're just going to keep burning us while you play defense!" Alito deduced.

"That's correct! Now I summon this monster, Oily Cicada in attack mode!" One of the cicadas in the forest flew out of the trees and onto the battlefield. It was black in color with green stripes and red eyes, with a slimy substance coating its body, giving its skin a shiny look to it.

**Oily Cicada: Level 3/WIND/Insect/1000 atk/1000 def**

**"**And now that I control a cicada monster, I can special summon Dream Cicada from my hand!" A second cicada jumped out of the trees. This one was just a cicada nymph. It was a shiny green color, almost like a bug shaped emerald. It had large claws and it shared the same beady red eyes as its oily counterpart.

**Dream Cicada: Level 3/WIND/Insect/500 atk/1500 def**

"Next I activate the effect of my Dream Cicada! He can switch Oily Cicada to defense mode, and that causes my song to hit you with 500 points of damage!" The moment Oily Cicada took a defensive posture, a powerful blast of sound waves fired out of Semimaru's spell card. Yuma suddenly began to hear the chirping noises of the cicadas in the forest, but it soon grew louder and louder until it was an agonizing cacophony of screams. Yuma covered his ears, but it did no good. The loud noise was so painful that it almost felt like his ears would explode.

"OWWW! MY EARS! GOD THAT'S LOUD!" Yuma shouted as he took the damage to his lifepoints.

"What's wrong? Can't handle my little melody?" Semimaru taunted, taking pleasure in Yuma's suffering. "Kids these days have no taste in music."

**Yuma: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Next, Oily Cicada's effect activates! When his battle position is changed, I can special summon one Cicada Monster from my deck! I choose **Screaming Cicada!**" A third Cicada flew out of the forest to join the other two. It was brown in color and had red stripes, and it had larger wings and huge mouth parts compared to the others. This one was much more vocal, and Yuma was prepared to cover his ears again, fearing that the little bug would give him another blast of loud noise.

**Screaming Cicada: Level 3/WIND/Insect/800 atk/1600 def**

"Now I'm going to activate the effect of my hive, switching Screaming Cicada to defense mode, and that activates my song again! I think I'll hit Alito this time!" Another sound wave blast fired out of the spell card and struck Alito with full force, who screamed in pain as the cacophony destroyed his ear drums.

**Alito: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Furthermore, all my Cicadas gain a little bonus of 500 defense points from my Cicada Hive Field Spell!"

**Oily Cicada Def: 1000 + 500 = 1500**

**Dream Cicada Def: 1500 + 500 = 2000**

**Screaming Cicada Def: 1600 + 500 = 2100**

"Now there's still the issue of those face down cards. I can't have those bothering me, so I will activate the spell, **Cicada Swarm!** Since I have three cicadas on the field, three of your spells and traps are destroyed, and then you take 300 points of damage for each one, and the lucky receiver of that damage shall be dealt to you, Yuma!"

The three cicadas suddenly raised their heads up. A hungry look was present in their eyes. They suddenly took to the air and flew towards Yuma and Alito. The two duelists were helpless as the three insects began chewing on their facedown cards, devouring them piece by piece until there was nothing left.

**Yuma: 3500 - 900 = 2600**

"Now it's time for me to Xyz Summon! I overly Oily Cicada, Dream Cicada, and Screaming Cicada! With these 3 Level 3 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! COME FORTH AND SPREAD YOUR WINGS, NUMBER 3: CICADA KING!"

The three cicadas vanished into the rising overlay network portal, but the monster that came out of it made Yuma and Alito's jaws drop. Even Astral was caught off guard. The monster's sealed form, a glowing black cross with a purple jewel in the center, rose from the portal and transformed into the biggest cicada in existence. The cicada was as tall as a three story building, and just as wide across Its body was pitch black in color, save for the rose colored jewels that decorated its elegant wings and the silver curved crest on top of its head that resembled a crown, with a purple Number 3 glowing brightly on the right side of it. A strange, curved horn was growing out of its back and pointed directly at Yuma and Alito as if to serve as some sort of strange weapon. The colossal insect began to rapidly beat its wings, unleashing a song of angry buzzing and chirping, a song that could roughly be translated into the desire to kill.

**Number 3 Cicada King: Rank 3/WIND/Insect/1200 atk/2500 def**

"WOAH! That is the biggest bug I have ever seen!" " Yuma exclaimed. "But why summon it in defense mode?"

"You'll find out soon!" said Semimaru in an ominous tone. "But you have bigger things to worry about! After all, my Cicada Hive gives his Royal Highness 500 more defense!"

**Cicada King Def: 2500 + 500 = 3000**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Alito, listen to me!" Yuma called out to his friend. "Numbers aren't like other Xyz Monsters! They can only be destroyed by other Numbers, so Leadblow won't even be able to land a scratch on that bug!"

"Quite Right!" said Semimaru, his yellow eyes radiating with malice. "So why don't you just give up already and make things easier for all of us?"

Alito already knew that, having battled the Numbers multiple times, but in order to keep his identity hidden, he pretended to be surprised by the information.

"Really? For all Numbers? Wow, that's a powerful effect. Thanks for the tip!" He said to Yuma, giving his partner a thumbs up.

Alito drew his card and smirked. "Get ready, Semimaru! I'm about to make that protection effect of your Number useless! I activate the continuous spell card, **No Holds Barred Boxing Match!** This card negates any effects that would prevent a monster from being destroyed by battle or by card effects, so now your Cicada King can be killed by Leadblow, even though he is not a Number."

"Heh, you think that bothers me?" Semimaru sneered. "Your monster's still too weak to get past my cicada's defense!"

"You'd be surprised as to how much of a punch I pack with these cards of mine!" Alito responded confidently. "First I set this monster in face down defense mode, then I'll attack your Cicada King with Leadblow! I activate the effect of Burnng Knuckler Counterpunch in my hand! By banishing it, my monster gains 1000 attack points, which makes it strong enough to squash that Cicada!"

"I don't think so!" interrupted Semimaru. "I activate the effect of Number 3: Cicada King! By detaching an overlay unit, the effect of your counterpunch is negated and then my cicada gains 500 defense points, and that mean's Leadblow is too weak to kill it, so you will take the damage from your own attack! GO, OVERLAY ABSORBTION!" Cicada King began to beat its wings again, unleashing multiple sound waves which nullified Burning Knuckler Counterpunch. Leadblow charged forward with a fist of glowing red energy, but when he punched the cicada in the face, the attack appeared to do nothing. Then Cicada King's long proboscis glowed its own red shade and it stabbed Leadblow in retaliation, knocking the warrior backwards.

**Cicada King Def: 3000 + 500 = 3500**

**Alito: 3500 - 1300 = 2200**

"You won't take me by surprise like that again." Alito grunted. "I set two more cards face down and end my turn! You're up, Yuma!"

"Alright, time to bounce back!" Yuma declared. "I draw!"

"You know Yuma, if you cannot defeat that Number Monster because of its strong defense, then why not simply go past it?" suggested Astral.

Yuma thought for a moment, and then he snapped his fingers in realization. There was a Number in his extra deck who could do exactly that.

"Hey great idea! Thanks Astral, you're a genius!"

"I activate the spell card, **Power of Zero! **I take two cards in my hand and banish them in order to special summon two monsters from my deck, as long as they both have zero attack points! I choose to special summon two copies of Swordsman of Revealing Light!"

A bright flash of light illuminated the battlefield, revealing two samurai warriors clad in blue armor. They both had dozens of glowing swords strapped to their backs, which looked identical to the swords from the infamous spell card, Swords of Revealing Light.

**Swordsman of Revealing Light: Level 8/LIGHT/Warrior/0 atk/2400 def**

"Now with these 2 Level 8 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 23, LANCELOT, GHOST KNIGHT OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

The two swordsman vanished into the rising overlay network, and gave rise to the Number Monster that Yuma had won from Arthur. The tall skeleton knight unsheathed his rapier and sliced the air multiple times before landing on the battlefield next to Hope. The twenty third Number looked at Hope and gave him a noble nod, to which Hope returned.

**Number 23 Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld: Rank 8/DARK/Zombie/2000 atk/1500 def**

"You call that a Number?" Semimaru scoffed. "That little knight wouldn't hurt a fly, much less my Cicada King!"

"Who said he's going to attack your Cicada King? Lancelot can go past your monster and attack you directly, and since that's a continuous ability that doesn't actually activate, your Cicada King can't stop him!"

"WHAT?"

"Lancelot, attack him directly with SOUL DESTROYING SWORD!"

Semimaru quickly prepared his retaliation. "Activate trap card, Nutrient Z! Since I'm about to lose 2000 lifepoints, I gain 4000 lifepoints before damage is calculated!"

"Well I can't let you do that! I activate Lancelot's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, your trap is negated and destroyed!"

"I'll counter with the effect of Number 3: Cicada King! Now he can negate the effect of Lancelot, thus preventing him from stopping my trap card, and then he gains 500 more defense points! GO, OVERLAY ABSORBTION!"

**Cicada King Def: 3500 + 500 = 4000**

Cicada King's beating wings let out another blast of sound waves that struck Lancelot point blank, but the Knight shrugged them off and continued his attack. Before Lancelot could reach Semimaru, the Barian's trap card sprayed out a cloud of purple mist which covered Semimaru's body. The mist was a sweet smelling aroma, and the insect man breathed in deeply, relaxing as he inhaled the fumes. Then Lancelot finally reached Semimaru and struck his exoskeleton with his sword, but because of the healing effects of Nutrient Z, Semimaru barely felt a thing.

**Semimaru: 4000 + 4000 = 8000**

**Semimaru: 4000 - 2000 = 6000**

"Don't forget that Lancelot has another effect! Since he inflicted battle damage, I can target one monster on the field and destroy it, so say goodbye to Cicada King!" Lancelot fired a purple colored energy blast from his sword which pierced the giant insect's thick black exoskeleton. The cicada let out a loud screech of pain before exploding.

Yuma expected Semimaru to panic from losing his Number, but the giant bug man just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"Ha! That's nothing! He'll be back! I guarantee it, and since you destroyed him, that allows me to special summon **Shield Cicada **from my hand, and when I do, he gains 500 defense points, plus another 500 from my Cicada Hive!"

A new cicada burrowed out of the ground to take cicada king's place. It was a small cicada nymph just like dream cicada, except it was a dull bronze color, and it had a much fatter body style. Its claws were much larger as well, and they were shaped like crude shields that a typical knight would use.

**Shield Cicada: Level 3/WIND/Insect/300 atk/2000 def**

**Shield Cicada Def: 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

"Alright. that's fine, but at least your Number is gone. I set one more face down and that's it for me."

"I strongly believe that Cicada King's demise will not last. There is no way that Semimaru would be this uncaring about his Number being destroyed unless there was a strategy behind it. I implore you to be careful." Astral warned Yuma.

"My turn again! I draw!" Semimaru announced. He looked at his new card, and his eyes flashed with sinister glee.

"I summon **Blade Cicada **in attack mode!" A second Cicada burrowed out of the ground to join Shield Cicada. This one was brown with red stripes, but unlike the other cicada's seen so far, it stood on two legs like Semimaru himself. Each of its four arms was equipped with a serrated sickle blade, like a praying mantis, and its large red eyes made it even more intimidating.

**Blade Cicada: Level 3/WIND/Insect/1700 atk/1700 def**

**Blade Cicada Def: 1700 + 500 = 2200 (Cicada Hive)**

"Next I activate his effect! By banishing two insect type monsters from your graveyard, I can target Lancelot and switch him to defense mode, and then he loses 1000 of his defense points, making it easy prey for my Blade Cicada, who inflicts piercing battle damage when it attacks a defense position monster!"

"Well I can't let you do that!" Yuma declared. "I use Lancelot's last overlay unit to negate the effect of Blade Cicada!" Lancelot fired another energy blast from his sword, which struck the cicada and caused it to lower its arms and kneel down in a submissive position.

"HA! YOU FELL FOR IT!" Laughed Semimaru

"Fell for what?" Both Yuma and Alito were confused by this. Why would Semimaru allow his monster's effect to be negated?

My Blade Cicada was just bait so that Lancelot couldn't get in the way of my real surprise!"

"What surprise?"

"You'll find out soon enough! I now overlay my Shield Cicada and Blade Cicada! With these 2 Level 3 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! APPEAR, CICADA QUEEN!"

The overlay network summoned another enormous cicada. It was the same size as Number 3, but with clear differences in color and body style. The new Cicada Queen had a rose colored body with black stripes along her back. She shared the same large jeweled wings and horn on her back that her "husband" possessed. She also possessed a crown shaped facial crest, but it had three prongs instead of two, and her eyes were oval shaped and colored black, as opposed to Cicada King's round red eyes, but what really disturbed Yuma and Alito was her face. While Cicada King's face was large, triangular and clearly resembling an insect, the face of the queen was smaller, rounder and somewhat resembling the face of a human woman.

**Cicada Queen: Rank 3/WIND/Insect/500 atk/2400 def**

"And here I thought Number 3 was the only big bug that we would have to deal with!" Alito muttered in annoyance.

"Well guess what, she's going to get bigger!" shouted Semimaru. "I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! With this card, I rebuild the overlay network to turn my Xyz Monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! I SUMMON THE MONSTER WHO SINGS THE MELODY OF YOUR DEMISE, **CHAOS XYZ CICADA MATRIARCH - MISTRESS OF SONG!"**

Cicada Queen disappeared back into the overlay network, which exploded with chaos energy, evolving her into a much more powerful and intimidating form. The new Cicada Matriarch now had the appearance of an insect themed centaur, with the body of a gigantic cicada, and a rose colored human woman's torso erecting out of the cicada body. Exoskeleton like armor covered her chest, and her face looked more human than ever, with black alien eyes staring into the souls of Semimaru's frightened opponents.

**Chaos Xyz Cicada Matriarch - Mistress of Song: Rank 4/DARK/Insect/2000 atk/3000 def**

**Cicada Matriarch Def: 3000 + 500 = 3500 (Cicada Hive)**

"A Chaos Xyz monster?!" Astral gasped in shock. Yuma shared Astral's opinion on the matter. He remembered just how much trouble they had been in the past.

Semimaru's sadistic pleasure grew as he saw the fear in his opponent's eyes.

"I activate the trap card, **Chaos Metamorphosis!** Since I summoned my matriarch, this trap card brings Number 3 back from the graveyard and attaches itself to it as an overlay unit!"

Semimaru's trap card triggered the appearance of the graveyard portal, to which the giant lord of the cicadas emerged out of, beating its enormous wings. Cicada Matriarch appeared pleased to see him.

**Number 3 Cicada King: Rank 3/WIND/Insect/1200 atk/2500 def**

"So that's why he didn't care that we killed his Number Monster!" Yuma deduced. "He had a way to bring it back this whole time!"

"But that's not the best part! The best part is that due to the second effect of my trap card, I get to add Rank Up Magic Barian's Force from my graveyard into my hand, and I think I will activate it right now! Now I can turn Number 3 into a Chaos Number!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! CRUSH MY ENEMIES TO DUST, **CHAOS NUMBER 3: CICADA EMPEROR - DESTROYER OF DREAMS!"**

Another chaos energy induced explosion shook the entire battle field, and the transformed Number Monster emerged out of the exploding overlay network. The new Cicada Emperor looked practically identical to the Matriarch, except its body was pitch black instead of rose colored, and its human torso looked more muscular and masculine. Yuma noted that the Emperor's face bared an eerie resemblance to Semimaru himself.

**Number C3 Cicada Emperor - Destroyer of Dreams: Rank 4/DARK/Insect/2200 atk/3500 def**

**Cicada Emperor Def: 3500 + 500 = 4000 (Cicada Hive)**

"Now here's where the fun really begins! My Cicada Matriarch's effect gives both of my monsters an extra 1000 defense points!"

**Cicada Matriarch Def: 3500 + 1000 = 4500**

**Cicada Emperor Def: 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"Now I'm going to switch both of them into attack mode, and that will trigger my Song of the Cicadas to hit you with 1000 points of damage!"

"Not this time!" yelled Alito. "With Mystical Space Typhoon, I'm afraid you're going to have to stop playing that song!"

"Heh, it's not like that will do you any good!" retorted the Cicada Man. "Now I activate my Matriarch's other effect! By using an overlay unit, my royal bug couple will switch their attack points with their defense points, giving them enough power to take you both out!"

**Cicada Matriarch: 4500 atk/2000 def**

**Cicada Emperor: 5000 atk/2200 def**

"WHAT? 5000 and 4500?" Yuma cried out in shock. "None of our monsters can compete with that kind of power!"

"Now you both are finished! Cicada Emperor, attack Number 23 with SCREECH OF TERROR!" The Emperor flexed its large muscles and began to rapidly beat its colossal wings, letting out an ear piercing baretone cry. Lancelot dropped his sword and covered his ears from the agonizing sound waves.

"Not so fast! Did you forget about Hope? I can use Hope's effect to negate your attack, GO, MOON BARRIER!" Yuma called out, and the Number obeyed.

Hope unleashed his shield to protect Lancelot, but Semimaru was ready.

"Have you learned nothing? My Emperor will use its effect to make Hope useless, but this time, you will be taking damage equal to hope's attack points!"

"GO, OVERLAY DESTRUCTION!"

The Emperor's song was now directed at Hope, and the sound waves shattered Hope's shield to pieces, causing the shrapnel to fly backwards and strike Yuma in the chest.

**Yuma: 2600 - 2500 = 100**

"Now you're finished! Chaos Number 3, destroy Lancelot!" The sound waves grew louder and louder until they were so powerful that they disintegrated Lancelot right before Yuma's eyes. Yuma braced for the impact, but he was surprised to see Alito ready with a trap card.

"I activate Impenetrable Attack! With this card, Yuma won't take any battle damage from your attack!"

The sound waves were about to strike Yuma, but they were suddenly blocked by an invisible barrier, causing them to harmlessly bounce off of it.

Both Yuma and Astral let out relieved sighs. "Alito, you saved me!"

"You're my partner in this duel, Yuma, and my friend! Why would I not?" Alito responded, giving Yuma a grin and another thumbs up.

Semimaru let out a grunt of annoyance. Why wouldn't these pathetic worms just die already?

"Fine, you may have saved Yuma, but you should be more worried about yourself! Cicada Matriarch, attack Leadblow the Bound Barbarian with SONG OF AGONY!"

"I choose not to activate Leadblow's effect!" Alito declared. "As much as I'd like to save my monster, I can't afford to have your Emperor's effect damage me!"

"Smart Move, but that won't save you from the battle damage you are about to take from my attack! You're still going to lose Alito!" Semimaru yelled with sadistic triumph.

"Alito's not going down any time soon!" shouted Yuma in defiance. "I activate the trap, Damage Diet!" This will cut the damage that Alito takes in half!"

Cicada Matriarch unleashed her own barrage of sound waves from her beating wings towards Alito, where they tore the iron bound warrior to shreds. Alito felt the full force of the attack, and was knocked backwards, but thanks to Yuma's well timed intervention, he was still standing.

**Alito: 2200 - 1150 = 1050**

"Thought I'd return the favor to you, Alito!" Yuma called out to him with a smile, to which Alito returned.

"You're friend's suffering isn't over yet, Yuma! I activate the trap card, **Exploding Exoskeleton!** Now since an insect type monster inflicted battle damage, one of Alito's cards is destroyed, and then he takes 800 points of damage! I choose to get rid of your spell card, No Holds Barred Boxing Match!"

**Alito: 1050 - 800 = 250**

"Why choose my spell card?" Alito asked. "You could have picked my face down monster, which would have left me wide open for a direct attack during your next turn!"

"With your spell card gone, you can't negate my Cicada Matriarch's other effect! As long as she is on the field, Cicada Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

"You mean to tell me that those two bugs are invincible now?" Yuma exclaimed, exasperated by the increased difficulty of the duel.

"Nobody is invincible, Yuma!" said Alito, his voice bold and serious. "And I'm about to prove it."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that! I activate the trap card, Final Cicada! Now that I inflicted battle damage to you, this trap card will inflict the same amount of damage to both of you once my next turn begins! All you can do now is quiver in fear! Don't worry. If you're too scared of me, then I can make you forget this whole thing when it's over! I end my turn, so the both of you had better make the last moments of your lives count!"

"That means we'll both lose once our turns are over!" Yuma realized, horror painting itself on his face.

Semimaru let out a chorus of evil cackling as he relished in the victory that would soon be his. He could almost taste their sweet, delicious memories.

Alito drew his card, but then he grimaced in annoyance as his draw produced a less then desirable result. Even though his spirit was as defiant and relentless as ever, he knew he was backed into a corner, and he was running out of options. With Final Cicada out, he could not afford to buy time. He had to find a way to win on this turn, but how?

Then a new idea sparked inside his brain, but it was an idea that came with severe consequences. He did have a monster in his extra deck that could win the duel, but the problem was that it was one of the Number Monsters that he had acquired during a previous hunt, and in order to achieve the situation he needed to win the duel, he would need to rank it up with the Rank Up Magic Barian's Force card that he had in his hand.

Rank Up Magic Barians Force, he knew that the moment Yuma saw that card, his cover would be blown and his identity as a Barian would be exposed. He knew he would have to tell Yuma the truth eventually, but he kept putting it off out of fear of how Yuma would react. All of Yuma's experiences with Barians in the past had been negative, and most likely he harbored hatred of them for wanting do destroy the home of his friend, Astral, so would that mean that he would automatically hate him when he revealed himself as a Barian? He cringed at the anger and heartbreak that he imagined Yuma would feel. It just wasn't fair. If he used the card, then the friendship that he had formed with Yuma would be destroyed, but if he didn't use it, then Semimaru would win, and they would both die.

The hurtful truth was now in front of him. In order to save his friend, he would have to reveal himself as an enemy.

"Yuma!" Alito called out, sadness echoing out of his voice. "Before I make my move, I need to ask you something. Do you trust me?"

"What?" Yuma responded, confused and caught off guard by Alito's question. "What are you talking about? Of course I trust you!"

"Yeah, well..." Alito paused to swallow the lump in his throat. "What I'm about to do might make you change your mind on that!"

Yuma frowned, not sure what to make of those words. Friends make mistakes and do bad things all the time. He was sure that whatever it was, he could forgive Alito.

"What would Alito have to hide that would devastate Yuma so much?" Astral thought as he pondered Yuma's warning. His curiosity got the better of him, and he floated over to Alito to peek at his hand, but he soon wished that he hadn't. Heart stopping shock coarsed through the veins of the Astral Being as he saw the Rank Up Magic Barians Force card in Alito's hand.

"OH NO! It cannot be!"

"First I flip summon my face down monster, Burning Knuckler Glassjaw!"

Alito's face down monster was revealed to be a green and muscular boxer in an iron mask. The warrior reared up and flexed his muscles in an intimidating display.

**Burning Knuckler Glassjaw: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/2000 atk/0 def**

"Next I normal summon Burning Knuckler Headgear in attack mode!"

Alito's signature red and blue boxer joined Glassjaw on the field, and he gave a few air jabs before taking a fighting stance.

**Burning Knuckler Headgear: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1000 atk/1800 def**

"Now I'm going to Xyz Summon! With Level 4 Glassjaw and Level 4 Headgear, I build the overlay network!"

"Why don't you dance to a tune of my own, Semimaru? I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 80: RHAPSODY IN BERSERK!"

Yuma was shocked to hear the word Number come out of Alito's mouth. He thought he was kidding at first, but he soon learned the surprising truth as the Number in question rose out of the overlay network in its sealed form, four gold cylinders surrounding a large black one with the red 80 imprinted on it. The cylinders took shape and transformed into what appeared to be a living suit of armor brought to life by a dark human shaped shadow living inside it. The armor was black in color with gold highlights on its gauntlets, boots, and the mouthpiece. A long purple cape draped down its back and the red Number 80 glowed brightly on the right side of its chest plate.

**Number 80 Rhapsody in Berserk: Rank 4/DARK/Fiend/0 atk/1200 def**

"Wait? You have a Number?!" Yuma shouted in surprise. "That's the big dark secret that you were keeping from me?"

"No Yuma." said Alito, his face dark and serious. "This is." He lifted up his hand to show the card he intended to use, Rank Up Magic Barians Force.

All the color seemed to drain out of Yuma's face. The card that he dreaded seeing more than anything in the world was in the hands of his best friend.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be! Not you too! Alito, you can't be under the control of Barian World!"

"I'm not one of the puppets, Yuma." Alito explained. "I'm one of the guys pulling the strings! I am one of the Seven Barian Emperors!"

The words echoed in Yuma's mind over and over again. Yuma felt like his world had just been completely shattered. It had to be a dream. It just had to be a dream. He would wake up, his sister would scold him for oversleeping, and then he would rush out to have a friendly duel with his 100% human friend Alito.

But he didn't wake up. This was reality, the cold and harsh truth of reality. Alito was a Barian. Alito was the enemy.

"No..." Yuma whispered, tears forming in his eyes out of sheer devastation. "No, it can't be! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

"I am your friend, Yuma!" Alito yelled back in reassurance. "Would I have brought you out of your depression through our duel if I wasn't your friend? Would I have protected you from Anna's cannon fire and dueled her in your place if I wasn't your friend? Would I have fought tooth and nail by your side in this duel if I wasn't your friend?"

"No, I guess not." Yuma muttered bitterly. "But you didn't have to lie to me about who you are."

"I'll explain everything later, Yuma!" said Alito. "But right now we have a duel to win!"

"Now I use Rank Up Magic Barian's Force to turn Number 80 into a Chaos Number!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! ARMOR BROUGHT TO LIFE BY THE POWER OF CHAOS, BRING ME VICTORY! CHAOS NUMBER 80: REQUIEM IN BERSERK!"

Rhapsody returned to the overlay network which bathed him in chaos energy, evolving him into his chaos form. The armor was now painted in a white and gold color scheme, and the helmet was more akin to that of a gladiator rather than a dark medieval knight. Instead of a cape, two long, red appendages sprouted out of the back of the armor, serving as a crude set of wings.

**Number C80 Requiem in Berserk: Rank 5/DARK/Fiend/0 atk/2000 def**

"Now I use the effect of my Chaos Number! Say goodbye to your Cicadas!"

"What are you talking about?" Semimaru questioned. "My Cicada Matriarch prevents my monsters from being destroyed by card effects!"

Alito just grinned at the cicada man. "Who said it was going to be destroyed? By detaching an overlay unit from Requiem, your monster is instantly banished!"

Semimaru's eyes widened in panic. His opponent had actually discovered the one weakness in his almost flawless defense. He immediately acted with a counter measure to in a desperate attempt to save his monsters.

"Oh no you don't! I activate the effect of my Cicada Emperor to negate your effect! You won't take any damage since Requiem has zero attack points, but it still keeps your monster from touching mine!"

"Oh really? You honestly think you're safe from me?" Alito asked, his grin growing even wider. "Requiem's effect can be used more than once per turn, and since that was your last overlay unit, Cicada Emperor can't stop it this time! I detach the two remaining overlay units from Requiem to banish Cicada Emperor and Cicada Matriarch!"

"WHAT? NO! NOT MY CICADAS! YOU CAN'T!" Semimaru yelled in protest.

"Yes I can! Let him have it, Requiem! Annihilate those cicadas with CHAOS SHOCKWAVE!"

The chaos number pounded the ground with both of his hands, sending two energy blasts of red chaos energy thundering through the earth towards the royal cicadas, which violently split them both in half upon contact and reduced their colossal bodies to ashes.

"Now I will use the second effect of Requiem! I can equip him to another Xyz Monster on the field, and that monster gains 2000 attack points! I choose Yuma's monster, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope!"

Requiem's body suddenly broke apart into separate pieces of armor. The armor pieces floated over to Yuma's side of the field and began to attach themselves to Number 39. The enormous gauntlets covered his hands, the sleek white and gold metal decorated his chest, and Hope's wings retracted and were replaced with Requiem's red wings. Now, Hope looked like a fusion of both monsters, with the combined ferocity of two Numbers in one body.

**Hope Atk: 2500 + 2000 = 4500**

"That's still not enough win the duel!" Semimaru shouted. "Remember, if you don't win by my next turn, Final Cicada will take the rest of your lifepoints!"

"I'm not done yet! I equip Number 39 with another spell card, Magnum Shield! This card increases Hope's attack by its defense points giving him 2000 more attack points, just enough to wipe you out."

Hope brandished his sword in his right hand in preparation for the attack, and then he extended his left hand and allowed a larged spiked shield to be equipped to it, allowing the intoxicating increase in power to flow through his muscular body.

**Hope Atk: 4500 + 2000 = 6500**

"I end my turn. Care to do the honors, Yuma?"

Alito's question snapped Yuma back to reality, and he nodded back. It was finally time to bring Cat and Anna back to them.

"My turn, and I'm attacking right away! Go, Number 39! Attack Semimaru directly with RISING SUN REQUIEM SLASH!"

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" Semimaru screamed as he was struck in the chest by Hope's curved sword. His Barian body was sent flying backwards across the arena, and as he continued to cry out from the pain, he transformed back into his human form.

**Semimaru: 6000 - 6500 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma and Alito**

Astral extended his hand to absorb Number 3, but Alito was quicker. The Barian Hand slammed into Semimaru's still airborne body and forcefully pulled out Number 3. What happened next caught Yuma by surprise. The moment Number 3 landed in Alito's hands, Semimaru's body exploded into a cloud of black particles, which dispersed into the air, destroying the Cicada Man for good.

Yuma breathed the fresh air that washed over him, relieved that it was over, but now another problem had appeared before him, and it came from the duelist who fought by his side not two seconds ago.

The two duelists stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, silence plaguing the air they breathed, their grim and serious expressions never leaving their faces.

"So what happens now?" Yuma asked, even though he didn't want to know the answer.

"Now? What do you mean?" the Barian responded.

"I mean," he continued. "Well..." He paused, unsure of what to say.

"If you were a Barian Emperor from the start, then why didn't you just try to take my Numbers and kill Astral from the start? Why befriend me? Why gain my trust?"

Alito sighed. "Alright, I admit it. It was my original mission to defeat you and take all your Numbers, but I couldn't do that when you were down like that from getting your ass kicked by Kaito! I won't kick a man when he's down!"

"Why not? It would be much easier for you Barians, anyway!" Yuma pointed out.

"BECAUSE I VALUE MY HONOR!" Alito yelled, taking Yuma aback. "I didn't want to duel you until I knew you were at your absolute strongest. I thought that once you were back on your feet, then I would just challenge you again to a rematch and take your Numbers for real, but then when you started fighting back, I wasn't just impressed, I was AMAZED!"

That was true. Yuma remembered back to that day when he was at his lowest low. If it wasn't for Alito's encouragement, he might never have rediscovered his Kattobingu.

"I saw you as the rival who could push me to my absolute limits and give me the best duel of my life, but then you became something else! You weren't just a rival to me anymore, you were a friend! I saw the same honor and passion for dueling that I have in you, and I mean every word of it when I say I don't want to be your enemy!"

"Well then why are you on their side if you don't want to fight me?" Yuma shouted. "You could join my side and we could work together to save both worlds!"

"I would have done that already if that was possible! Alito explained. "It's a really hard truth to swallow, Yuma, but there is no way to save both worlds, and I can't betray my fellow Barian Emperors because that would violate my honor as well! I'm stuck in a no win situation, Yuma! I'd rather just call off this whole dimensional war and stay here in the human world! That way I could duel you all the time and see Anna's beautiful face every day, but that's not an option! So tell me, Yuma! What would you have me do?"

Yuma stood there in complete silence. It seemed that Alito was just as much a victim as Astral was, a victim of circumstance, a victim of war. It was then that Yuma realized just how cruel war could be. He silently wished to himself that this war between Astral and the Barians never started. Maybe if that was the case, then Alito and Yuma wouldn't have to sever their connection as friends.

Yuma let out a loud sigh.

"Do what you think is right, Alito. That's all you really can do. Whatever decision you make, I will understand it because I know that even though we're on opposite sides of this war, all those good times we had were real."

Alito smiled from the bittersweet resolution. "Thanks Yuma." He paused for a moment, thinking about what his decision would be. Either way would lead to consequences that he didn't want to deal with, but he was a warrior, and he would take this new challenge head on.

"Tomorrow."

"What?"

"Tomorrow at dawn, we duel. Meet me at the exact same spot where we had our first duel, on the roof of Heartland Academy, and bring your best deck and every ounce of dueling spirit you can muster! I won't hold back either! You want to save Astral's world, and I need to do what I have to do to save mine!"

"Alito..."

"I know this is hard for you, Yuma! It's even harder for me, but you told me to do what I think is right, and this is the choice I've made, so you better bring your A game when we duel tomorrow! I won't except anything less from my strongest rival."

The bittersweet sadness seemed to fade from Alito's eyes, and the fire within him returned, igniting Yuma's own inner flame as well. The two rivals stared each other down, smiling in remembrance to their first duel and knowing that their next would be even more intense!

"You can count on that, Alito! I'll give you the best duel of your life!" Yuma exclaimed. "But why not now? Why wait till tomorrow?"

"Because my top priority now is to make sure Anna is ok."

Then Alito rushed over to Anna's still unconscious form, anxious to make sure that no harm had come to her. Anna began to stir, her eyes opening in a dazed and lethargic manner.

"Alito... Is he gone?" Anna asked in an exhausted whisper.

Alito smiled back at her, gazing into her beautiful eyes. _"She remembers. Thank the Barian World."_

"Yes Anna. Semimaru is gone. He will never hurt you again. This was all just a bad dream."

Still in a dazed state of confusion, Anna closed her eyes again, believing that she was dreaming, but not before instinctively wrapping her arms around Alito in a tight embrace, causing the Barian to blush. Alito gave one last look at Yuma and nodded at him, and then teleported away, taking Anna with him.

Yuma then heard a groaning noise, and he saw that Cat was beginning to stir as well. He immediately ran towards to his feline friend and tried to help revive her.

"Cat?! Cat, are you alright? Talk to me!"

Cat's eyes opened, and once she realized what she opened her eyes to, she immediately began to blush.

"Oh no. I'm having one of my Yuma fantasies again. This is the part where he reaches down to kiss me and then I wake up."

"Uh, Cat..." said Yuma. "You're already awake."

Cat's face instantly turned bright red. "OH! Yuma! I'm sorry! I totally did not say that I have fantasies about you! I remember that you just wanted to be friends! TOTALLY REMEMBER!"

"It's ok." said Yuma. "But how are you feeling? That Semimaru guy didn't hurt you or anything?"

"Semimaru? That name sounds familiar. I heard that name when I was looking for Kotori, but it's all foggy."

Yuma gasped, now on full alert. "Kotori! What about her? Is she alright! Did you find her? Is she in trouble?"

"I... I don't know..." Cat mumbled. "Can't... think straight... saw a Number..."

"A Number Card!" Astral gasped.

"What Number, Cat? What do you mean? Is Kotori in danger?"

"Saw... Number... Number 96..."

"NUMBER 96? HE'S BACK?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I knew he wouldn't stay hidden forever." Astral muttered, recalling the traumatizing time when he was at the mercy of the Dark Number.

It just never seemed to end for the young duelist. Kotori was still missing, there was apparently another group of bad guys after the Numbers, and to make matters worse, Number 96 was on the lose again!

But all of that would have to wait because come sunrise tomorrow, he would be in for the duel of his life against a Barian Emperor.

And his name was Alito.

All of this was being watched by a familiar face, who kept her presence hidden within the darkest of corners, just out of Yuma's sight.

"Ha! I knew that fool would lose. You had nothing to worry about." scoffed Black Mist.

"Still, you can't be too careful." replied Kotori as she stared at Yuma from the shadows with lust in her eyes. "I would have had to intervene if Semimaru did win and chose to go back on his agreement. Speaking of intervening, is it time for me to ... make my move?"

"Not yet! We still have to find Vector. Semimaru's instructions of how to locate him were rather vague, but it will suffice. After I have conducted my business with him, you have my permission to "work your magic" on Yuma."

"And work my magic I shall." said Kotori, her voice filled with sultry and sinful desires. "Till we meet again, my love."

Darkness began to gather around Kotori, and the corrupted duelist let out one final sinister chuckle before vanishing from the area in a cloud of shadows and mist.

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Number C3 Cicada Emperor - Destroyer of Dreams: Rank 4/DARK/Insect/2200 atk/3500 def**

**4 Level 4 Insect Type Monsters**

Effect: During either player's turn, when a monster effect activates, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card, negate the effect and then this card gains 1000 def. If this card has Number 3: Cicada King attached to it as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects.

Each time a monster effect is negated by this card's effect, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the def of that monster.

**CXYZ Cicada Matriarch - Mistress of Song: Rank 4/DARK/Insect/2000 atk/3000 def**

**3 Level 4 Insect Type Monsters**

Effect: Cicada Monsters you control gain 1000 def. Cicada Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card has Cicada Queen attached to it as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects:

Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card, switch the Atk and Def of all insect type monsters on the field, until the standby phase of your next turn.

**Cicada Queen: Rank 3/WIND/Insect/500 atk/2400 def**

**2 Level 3 Insect Type Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card to target one monster you control. Switch its Atk and Def until the standby phase of your next turn. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**Blade Cicada: Level 3/WIND/Insect/1700 atk/1700 def**

Effect: When this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can banish two insect type monsters from your graveyard to target one monster your opponent controls, change that monster to face up defense position, and if you do, that monster loses 1000 def. If this card attacks, it is changed to defense position at the end of the battle phase.

**Shield Cicada: Level 3/WIND/Insect/300 atk/2000 def**

Effect: When a Cicada monster you control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon this card from your hand, and if you do, this card gains 500 def.

**Screaming Cicada: Level 3/WIND/Insect/800 atk/1600 def**

Effect: When a Cicada Monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can special summon this card from your hand. This card becomes the new target for the attack, and then this card gains defense equal to the defense of one other Cicada Monster you control, until the end phase.

**Cicada Hive: Field Spell Card**

Effect: All Cicada Monsters you control gain 500 def. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target one insect type monster on the field, change its battle position.

**Cicada Swarm: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy a number of spell or trap cards on the field equal to the number of defense position cicada monsters you control. Then inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed this way. You cannot conduct your battle phase during the turn you use this effect.

**Song of the Cicadas: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Each time the battle position of an insect type monster is changed, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Exploding Exoskeleton: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a player takes damage while you control at least one face up insect type monster, target one card on that player's field, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to the controller of that card.

**Chaos Metamorphosis: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When an Insect Type Xyz Monster is special summoned to your side of the field, you can target one Xyz Monster in your graveyard, special summon it and attach this card to that monster as an Xyz Material, then you can add one Rank Up Magic spell card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

**Power of Zero: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Banish two cards from your hand to special summon two monsters with zero atk from your deck. Their effects are negated, and they cannot be used as a tribute or for a Synchro Summon.

**No Holds Barred Boxing Match: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only if you control a face up Burning Knuckler Monster. Negate any effects that would prevent a monster from being destroyed by battle or by card effects. If you do not control a face up Burning Knuckler Monster, send this card to the graveyard.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, the secret's out now. Alito's Barian Identity has been exposed, and I think you all know what must happen next. **

**Yeah, its not going to be an easy thing for either of them, especially since Alito would rather just call a truce and stay with Anna.**

**Once again, my friend Darksawr came through! He helped me design Semimaru's Cicada Cards for this chapter, so a special thanks to him!**

**Kurage is the only one left now, and he's up against Rio next chapter! Let's see how Mr. Jellyfish fairs against the Ice Queen!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious, signing out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well ladies and gentlemen! I think its almost that time! We got lots of big things happening in this chapter, all leading up to the Return of Merag getting closer and closer by the chapter! I hope you all are excited because I sure am, but first, Rio, Shark, and Durbe have Mr. Jellyfish to deal with!**

**Zexal is still not under my ownership and it never will be. If it was, then Durbe would not have been so God Awfully Blind to the Fact that Vector was going behind his back and being a traitor, before going Little Finger on them and being all like. "I did warn you not to trust me, Durbe! Trololololololololololololol!"**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Deadly Poisonous Jellyfish

"Why?" Rio said to herself as she watched the violent scene unfold. "Why in the name of all things holy did he have to wake up now?"

Just moments ago, she and Durbe were on the roof of the hospital with Durbe recalling that this was the exact spot where he and Misael fought tooth and nail to get her soul back from Kaito. The discussion quickly turned romantic, and then into a passionate session of kissing. Unfortunately for the both of them, their make out session had been rudely interrupted by a very angry and wide awake Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro. No time to have a tearful reunion, no time to explain Durbe's role in helping her through all those agonizing weeks, and no time to explain that Durbe was trustworthy. Immediately after seeing them in a tender loving embrace, Shark pushed them apart and began strangling Durbe in an exaggerated fashion with Rio looking on in annoyance.

"NOW I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO MAKE OUT WITH MY SISTER?!"

Durbe shook himself free and gasped for air as he managed to escpae from Shark's grasp.

"You must be Rio's brother." Durbe already knew who he was, but since Shark was out of the loop and had no knowledge of the Barian World, he wasn't going to inform him about it just yet. Better to get him into the loop slowly like he did with Rio. "I would say it was nice meeting you if you weren't trying to murder me right now."

Shark was about to attack Durbe again, but Rio intervened, placing herself in between the two angry men.

"RYOGA STOP IT!" she yelled at him.

"Rio, stay out of this. I'm just doing what I need to do." Shark argued, still determined to ring Durbe's neck.

"You don't need to do that, and you're not going to while I'm around!" Rio argued back. "God, you're always like this! Every single guy I meet, be they potential date or not, you scare away with your angry tirade as if you think that letting a man into my life will kill me! You know this is not how I planned to reunite with you after having you stuck in the hospital for the past six months! I had hoped for a long tearful reunion that siblings who love each other tend to do, but Noooooooo! You just had to get overprotective again! You haven't changed a bit!"

Shark was not backing down. Even with Rio claiming that Durbe was harmless, he still remained adamant to break them up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to make sure he doesn't try anything! What if he takes advantage of you, and I'm not around to stop it?"

Rio's mouth twisted into her signature sly grin. Finally, she saw an opportunity to take a stab at her brother with a well placed tease. Better to start now before he starts teasing her first like the brother he always was. If Shark wanted to be overprotective, then Rio would give him something to be overprotective about.

"Well, there was that time when he pushed me down on the bed, flipped me over and then... Oh My God, he was like an animal! I couldn't walk for days!"

Rio chuckled to herself from the white lie. They had never actually done that yet, but still, she missed teasing her brother, and that was the first opportunity she had in such a long time. Unfortunately, Shark didn't realize she was joking, and she immediately regretted making the joke, since it only sent Shark's temper through the roof.

"HE DID WHAT?" Shark roared in an outrage. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Shark raced back over to attack Durbe, but the Barian didn't even move. His mind was still registering the image that Rio had planted in his head. It wouldn't take much for Shark to bring him down. His face was already tomato red, and he was on the verge of fainting anyway.

"RYOGA! WAIT I WAS KIDDING! Jeez, Ryoga. For a brother, you don't seem to trust me all that much. I'm a responsible girl, and I can take care of myself! I don't have to ask your permission to date anyone, and what I do during those dates is none of your business. You are my twin, not my older brother, and you are definitely not my father, so stop acting like him!"

Shark suddenly stopped mid punch and lowered his hand, and then his head, as if a bad memory had resurfaced his mind. As long as Rio knew him, Shark wasn't the type to cry. Crying "wasn't his thing" he would claim, but she could tell that he was trying his hardest not to, and she knew the reason why.

"Oh, Ryoga. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She reached out a hand to her brother to comfort him and apologize.

"I know, Rio, it's just that... We already lost Mom and Dad, and now you're the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you too." Shark muttered in sadness, but his melancholic explanation was interrupted when Rio pulled him into a tight hug.

"What do think I've been doing? I was scared for my life when IV attacked you. I didn't want to lose you either, and now I finally have you back. I missed you so much." Rio whispered her words softly into her brother's ears, tears of joy streaming out of her eyes, and Ryoga returned the hug.

"I missed you too, Rio. It's good to be back." Shark whispered to her.

Unfortunately, their somewhat happy reunion was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Misael. Durbe was surprised to see him, but the Tachyon Duelist didn't look happy at all. In fact, he looked quite disturbed and shaken, as if he had recently been in a fight.

"Ah, how sweet!" said Misael sarcastically. "The Kamishiro twins have reunited at last! I hate to interrupt the reunion, but I must speak with Durbe at once."

"Misael? What brings you here? Do you have news?" Durbe asked his fellow Barian.

"Yes, and it's not good news at all." replied Misael. "Someone tried to kill me!"

"What? How is that possible?" Durbe exclaimed in surprise. "No one else knows we're here!"

"Actually there is someone!" Misael reminded his friend. "The assassin is dead, but before he died, he specifically told me that the man who sent him was none other than our old friend, Vector, and if he tried to kill me, then I can bet you that he is the one responsible for killing Nasch and Merag."

Time seemed to stop for the Holy Lightning Duelist. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His suspicions had actually been correct! The murderer of Nasch and Merag had been right under their noses the whole time, and he didn't even realize it until now! How could he have been so blind? How could he have ignored the obvious? If he had just acted earlier, then maybe Nasch and Merag wouldn't have vanished from the face of the Barian World all those years ago.

Durbe's eyes narrowed into rage filled slits, and he clenched his hands into shaking fists. How dare that madman harm them! How dare he tear apart their lives!

"That snake..." he whispered with venom and spite. "I'm going to kill him! I swear on the Barian World I'm going to kill him!"

The mention of Vector's name also produced a reaction out of Rio, except that she was experiencing a sense of surprise and familiarity.

Vector! The name rang thousands of bells in Rio's head. It sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on where she had heard the name before. Suddenly, she felt a slight tingling sensation in her head, and her eyes rolled backwards as her mind was struck with a vision.

* * *

_"Oh Come on Merag! I don't see why we can't just start slaughtering humans as a source of power!" A Barian with spikey hair screeched out of desperation to get his way._

_"For the last time, Vector, the answer is No!" Rio recognized the woman arguing with Vector to be the woman from her dreams, and seeing her once again sent waves of uneasiness through her mind. She was still greatly bothered by the fact that she looked so much like her, yet so different and other worldly at the same time._

_"I will not use humans as tribute fodder while I'm leading this mission." Merag continued. "The Astral Beings are the real enemy. These humans have done nothing wrong to us, and they don't deserve to be caught in our war against their will. We can win this war without making unnecessary sacrifices."_

_"But if we DO win, then all the sweet, sweet murder will be worth it!" Vector argued back. "Do you know how much power there is in a human soul? If we send hundreds, maybe even thousands of human souls into the Barian World, then we will have more than enough power to keep the Barian World going for a long time, and then we can use that power to destroy the Astral World once and for all! Admit it, Merag! You just don't have the guts to do what needs to be done!"_

_"I wouldn't insult me if I were you, Vector." warned Merag. Venom was leaking out of her voice, expressing her hatred for the snake in Barian Form. "You're on thin ice already as it is. The answer is still no, and you will remember that I am queen here, so you take orders from me, and you will respect my authority."_

_"Not for long. That's another point." Vector whispered under his breath, darkness echoing from his voice. Unfortunately for him, Merag heard him._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"I could have sworn you said something that would be classified as treason." Merag's voice leaked out even more angry venom, and her eyes flashed a dangerous red hue._

_"Nothing!" Vector repeated in a sing song voice. "I was merely saying how I LOVE the fact that you're in charge and I have oh so much faith in you as our beloved leader." Vector didn't even bother to hide the sarcasm as he spat out his excuse.  
_

_"That's what I thought you said, now get out."_

* * *

"What was that?" Rio whispered to herself, shaken with fear from the vision. She would have thought that she would only receive these visions in her dreams, but apparently she was wrong. Did this mean they were more than dreams? There was also the matter of this Merag person that resurfaced with the vision. Just who was she? Misael said that Vector killed her, so why would Durbe look for her if she was already dead? Furthermore, why did Merag resemble her so much? It was way too much of a coincidence for this supposed ruler of an alternate dimension to look so much like her. Was this the reason that Durbe was so drawn to her when they first met? Was she chosen to be Merag's successor when she died because she resembled her, or was there something else going on?

"Rio, are you alright?" asked Shark, who had taken notice of her spaced out expression.

"Yeah, sorry. I just zoned out a bit." She shaked off the vision and came back to reality. "You said something about an assassin, Misael?"

"Yes, an assassin." Misael continued his explanation. "If Vector sent one to kill me, then chances are, he will send another to get rid of you, but he wants the Number Cards for himself, so the assassin is most likely going to want to duel you first."

"Wait a minute, what?" Shark shouted. All this talk left him completely lost and in the dark. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here? Who's Vector? Why does someone want Rio dead? What sort of secret agent conspiracy have you roped my sister into, Durbe?"

"Look, I would love to explain everything to you, Ryoga." said Rio. "But right now we don't have time. All of us are in danger, and it's too late to run. I know you don't trust Durbe right now, but you have to trust me."

Shark let out an annoyed grunt. "Fine. I trust you, but that doesn't mean that I like it."

"You don't have to. Just go along with it for now." Rio responded. "Now the real question is, how are we going to deal with whoever this Vector guy sends our way?

"I have an idea on how to catch our so called assassin." said Durbe. "When he comes for us, we'll be ready."

* * *

Night had fallen on Heartland City, and Vector's assassin, a tall, white haired, fedora wearing man, slithered towards the door to Shark's room in the hospital. Sneaking past security had been way too easy, having paralyzed the security guards and the hospital staff with his poison. It wasn't a large enough dose to kill, but by the time it wore off, he would be long gone and his targets would be dead.

He opened the door to the room. The moonlight coming from the window reflected on his purple suit, and he smiled as he crept closer and closer to Shark's bed.

"You're all mine now!" said the man, as a long white jellyfish tentacle slithered out of his wrist, drawing closer and closer to "Shark" in preparation for delivering the sting, but then the man stopped. Something wasn't right. He noticed something off about the target in his bed. The young man under the covers had blonde hair.

"SURPRISE!" Misael shouted, and he burst out of the bed and fired a powerful bolt of lightning at the assassin, blasting him out of the room and back into the hallway. The assassin tried to get back up, only to be blasted again by two more lighting bolts on either side from both Durbe and Rio.

After a few more seconds of electrocuting the assassin, the two duelists ceased their lightning fire. They needed the assassin alive if they wanted to interrogate him and make him tell them where Vector was.

Shark, who had watched the whole thing from behind his sister, stared at her with disbelief. Since when could Rio shoot lightning out of her hands. Was he dreaming? Well, it didn't matter now. What mattered was keeping Rio safe from the attacker. Shark shrugged off his surprise and dove towards the assassin in an attempt to restrain him. He jumped on the assassin's back and wrapped his arms around him in a tight bind.

"Alright, talk!" Shark yelled. "Who are you, and what do you want with Rio? No one touches my sister!"

"Nasch! I mean, Shark, watch out! Don't touch him!" Misael warned. "The tentacles!"

"What tentacles? OW!" Shark received a painful answer as the assassin's tentacle stung him in the chest, causing him to let go and fall to the ground.

"Well it looks like I have the upper hand once again!" The fedora wearing assassin boasted as he got back on his feet, brushing the dust off his suit.

"Such is the nature of the shark. It's so sure that it's the top predator of the sea, that it never suspects the elusive and cunning jellyfish to swoop in and deliver a nasty sting. I knew this job would be easy."

"Who are you, and what did you do to my brother?" Rio shouted at her attacker.

"Oh, you don't know me, Merag, but I most certainly know the person you pretend to be!" the assassin explained.

Rio blinked at the man, and a sensation of uneasiness filled her mind, not from the man himself, but from the fact that he mistook her from the woman in her visions.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Merag! I'm Rio Kamishiro!" Rio yelled back. "Your boss killed Merag, remember? So why are you after me?"

Durbe looked away from Rio, conflicted of how to handle the man's accusation. The truth behind Rio's identity was drawing closer and closer.

"So, you're trying to play dumb with me to keep your disguise up. Is that it?" the man pointed his finger at Rio in an annoyed accusation. "Well it won't work. I know that you're lying and what you say is actually the other way around! You're name is Merag, leader of the Seven Barian Emperors, and the human you disguise yourself as is the one who's dead! Rio Kamishiro died in a car crash ten years ago, along with her brother! I don't know why you pretend to be her, but it doesn't matter! Vector sent me to finish what he started!"

Rio's heart stopped. Her mind flashbacked to the terrible crash that killed her parents. Her body trembled as the screams of her mother echoed in her mind, and then another detail appeared in the memory. While the six year old Rio was clutching her leg from the shrapnel that dug deep into her skin, she saw a man crawl out of the wreckage, a man that looked identical to the assassin standing right in front of her.

"YOU!" She pointed her finger at the man, and the red glow in her eyes returned as a result of her sudden rage.

"You're the one who was driving that truck! You crashed into us! You killed my parents!"

"Wrong, Merag! I killed Rio's parents in that wreck, and I killed the children too, but then again, you must know quite a lot about her to walk around impersonating her for ten years! Kurage never forgets a face, and I know for a fact that I was the only survivor of that accident."

"For the last time, I'm not Merag!" Rio shouted in denial. "Now answer my other question! What did you do to my brother?"

"Well, your brother happens to be lucky victim Number One of my poison!" Kurage explained, sadistic joy rolling off his tongue

"You're poison?" Rio parroted back. "Give me the antidote, or else!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, this is a very special type of poison. It is connected to the Number Monster that is nesting within my body. The antidote lies inside it, and we both know the rules of taking a Number. If you defeat me in a duel, then the poison will go away on its own, but if you lose, then I'm afraid your brother will die!"

"Then... then in that case..." Shark muttered as he tried to get back up, only to fail miserably. "Duel me! No one threatens my sister and gets away with it."

"Rygoa, no!" Rio scolded. "You're in no condition to duel right now, and straining yourself will only make the poison spread! Just stay there and don't move!"

"But what about you?" Ryoga shouted back.

"Don't worry about your sister, Shark." Durbe reassured him. "She won't be dueling alone. I will be joining her. This will be a two on one duel!"

"Misael, tend to Shark's wound. Rio and I will take care of him, and I have just the means to do it! I activate a Barian Sphere Field!"

Durbe pulled a red cube out of its pocket and threw it in the air, covering the entire hallway in an orb of glowing red energy.

"AND NOW, BARIAPHOSE!" Durbe's body flashed a white glow, and his Barian form was revealed for Rio to see, complete with grey skin, blue jewels covering his hair, and a much more muscular frame. Rio was taken aback by her boyfriend's transformation, not sure how to react.

"Durbe? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes" Durbe confirmed. "It was only a matter of time before you eventually found out what I really looked like. I am sorry I did not tell you the truth sooner."

Durbe's mouthless face lowered out of sadness and shame.

"Please, Rio. I know I have been withholding information from you, but I hope doesn't change anything about... us..."

"So, you aren't a human with Barian Powers, but you're actually from the Barian World, like some kind of alien?" She deduced.

"Yes. I hope you can forgive me for deceiving you in such a manner."

"No, it's alright." Rio pardoned him. "I would have called you crazy if you just told me you were from another world right from the beginning, now let's kick this guy's ass!"

Durbe's face perked back up, relieved that he had been forgiven. "Indeed. This abomination will pay dearly for threatening us."

"Oh, you won't be taking me out that easily!" retorted Kurage. "And since your friend decided on a little wardrobe change, I think I will do the same! BARIAPHOSE!"

Kurage's body underwent the same transformation that Durbe experienced, and when the glow that surrounded his body subsided, all evidence of him being human was gone. Kurage was now wearing brown armor that covered the entirety of his chest. His skin had now changed into a light blue, and his head and fedora had fused together to form the blue umbrella shaped head of a jellyfish, complete with multiple small tentacles drooping down from the brim of the "hat". Kurage's blue face was underneath the jellyfish umbrella, and his large purple lips were curled upward into a cruel smile.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" yelled Shark, who was still clutching his chest from the sting, but still conscious enough to witness Kurage's shocking transformation.

"That, my friend, is a Barian, and a very ugly one at that." answered Misael

"In all my years of living in the Barian World, I have never encountered a Barian looking like that. He can't be a true Barian! He actually has a mouth!" said Durbe.

"Barian, or not, we're still taking you out!" Rio declared. "And you're going to regret poisoning my brother!"

"Still sore about that, are you?" Kurage asked rhetorically. "Well don't worry. You both will soon join him! Soon, my poison will be coursing through your veins!"

"NOW LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Rio: 4000**

**Durbe: 4000**

**Kurage: 4000**

"I shall make the first move!" said Durbe. "Draw card."

"First I shall summon Holy Lightning Sword in attack mode!"

Durbe's monster appeared as a glowing red and gold sword with a face shaped crest at the pommel of the blade and spikes jutting out of the hilt.

**Holy Lightning Sword: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1400 atk/1000 def**

"Since I normal summoned a Holy Lightning Monster, I can special summon Holy Lightning Throne from my hand!

A second Holy Lightning Monster appeared next to the sword as a glowing golden chair with the same face shaped crest on top of it.

**Holy Lightning Throne: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/800 atk/2000 def**

"Next, I shall activate Throne's effect! When he is special summoned I can draw one card, and if that card is a Holy Lightning Monster, I can special summon it."

Durbe's third Holy Lightning Monster joined the other two, appearing in the form of a blue, book shaped apparatus with the same face shaped crest on its spine.

"The card I just drew is the monster, Holy Lightning Books, so I can special summon it to the field."

**Holy Lightning Books: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1600 atk/1400 def**

"Now with these 3 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 10: WHITE KNIGHT ILLUMINATOR!"

The three Holy Lightning Monsters floated into the emerging overlay unit, creating an explosion of radiant light that paved the way for the 10th Number, a powerful knight in shining armor riding a majestic steed. It's silver armor flashed with color as the light of the overlay network surrounded it. It brandished its sword and the horse it was riding whinnied a loud battle cry.

**Number 10 White Knight Illuminator: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2400 atk/2400 def**

"One of Kaito's Numbers?" Rio asked, surprised to see it in Durbe's hands.

"Yes. We managed to acquire over a dozen Numbers when we defeated him, but this one I intend to keep, at least until we acquire all 100. I think it suits me, don't you?"

Rio looked over the Number's appearance and found herself immediately agreeing. Knight in shining armor, Light Attribute Xyz Monster, well built torso behind that armor. Rio actually pictured Number 10 taking off its helmet, revealing Durbe's face underneath, and she chuckled to herself from the thought.

_"_Damn right it does_."_ She said to him.

Durbe continued his turn. "I activate the effect of Number 10. By detaching an overlay unit, I can discard one card from my hand, and then draw one card."

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Now for my turn, draw." Rio looked at her hand and found the perfect card to strike with. She needed to hit this guy hard. It was what he deserved for poisoning Ryoga.

But then, a flash of light hit her eyes, and another vision took form.

* * *

_Merag gazed down from her throne at Durbe with a raised eyebrow, curious as to why he would come to her at this hour._

_Durbe gulped as he approached her, and Merag's curiosity increased. Why would Durbe be nervous around her? He saw her everyday, so what would cause this change in behavior?_

_"Durbe? What's wrong? You look nervous. is something bothering you?" asked Merag._

_Durbe reached behind his back and revealed a strange looking object that immediately caught Merag's attention._

_"I... I just wanted to give you this as a gift. We..." Durbe paused mid sentence and took a deep breath. "We have known each other for a long time and..."_

_"And?" Merag asked. She was surprised to find her heart beating faster from the word "gift". Did this mean that Durbe actually... Did he really?_

_"And I decided to make this for you as a gift because I... Well if you can't tell, I carved this piece of crystal in the shape of an Earth Plant known as a "rose". I heard that... well I heard that human males tend to give these to human females when they lo... I mean... I... I hope you like it."_

_Merag took the gift from Durbe's hands and marveled at its craftsmanship. It must have taken days, or even weeks for him to perfect it. It was beautiful, but that was not what interested Merag. It was what it represented. Durbe said that the small crystal sculpture was supposed to be a rose, and if __her knowledge of the human world was correct, humans gave roses to other humans as a symbol of..._

_Romance..._

_Durbe's explanation became even more fumbled and infested with stutters as Merag continued to stare at the crystal rose._

_"Uh... Well, I mean you... you could put it in your hair... and... and it would look nice... AH Not that you don't look nice already! You're beautiful! AH! I mean..."_

_Durbe sighed in defeat and lowered his head. "I will just show myself out. Sorry to have bothered you."_

_"Wait!" Durbe froze in place as Merag's voice stopped him. Beads of sweat trickled down his grey face as he anticipated a negative response._

_"Oh no, she took it the wrong way, and now she's angry at me."_

_Durbe turned around to apologize, only to find Merag inches away from his face. Happiness was shining within her eyes, and a faint blush surrounded her cheeks._

_"You didn't let me finish. That was a wonderful gift. Thank you so much."_

_She waited for him to respond just the way she had envisioned it. Durbe would finally make his move on her, sweep her off her feet, lock lips with her in a deep, romantic kiss, and then in the heat of the passionate moment, they would finally..._

_"I... Um... Glad you like it Merag. You're welcome... I... I need to go."_

_Durbe ran out of the throne room in a panicked sprint, and the very disappointed Merag could hear him mutter, "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." with each step he took._

* * *

Rio's face turned beet red from the second vision, more shocked than ever. These visions were way too vivid to be mere hallucinations or daydreams. She was actually witnessing events that were happening in Merag's past, but why? Why would she be so connected to Merag to the point that Kurage would accuse her of being Merag herself?

_"Could it be_ _that...?"_ She paused mid thought, and she felt her heart skip a beat as her mind came up with a spine chilling theory.

_"No, no it couldn't be. That was ridiculous. There was no way that it could be true. I would know it if it were true, right?"_

"Rio, are you alright?" Durbe called out to her, taking noticed of her dazed state.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rio responded. "It's just, I think this sphere field of yours is messing with my head. I think I'm hallucinating."

Durbe's eyes widened as he understood what was going on. _"Her memories are returning! It's almost time."_

Rio shrugged off the visions and continued her turn. She couldn't allow them to prevent her from winning the duel.

"I summon Blizzard Falcon in attack mode!"

Rio's summoning conjured a powerful snow storm, and one of her signature ice birds flew out of it, the blue falcon with snowflakes for wings.

**Blizzard Falcon: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1500 atk/1500 def**

"Next I equip my falcon with the spell card, Wings of Silence! It gives him an extra 300 attack points and it makes him unaffected by your spells or traps! Not only that, but it also lets me use Blizzard Falcon's effect! Since his attack points increased, you take 1500 points of damage!"

**Blizzard Falcon Atk: 1500 + 300 = 1800**

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Kurage laughed. "You are out of your element here, Merag, especially since your deck is full of water monsters! I activate the effect of the **Box Jellyfish** that I have in my hand! By sending it to the graveyard, I can negate the effect of your Blizzard Falcon and destroy it, then you take 500 points of damage!" Blizzard Falcon was about to unleash its attack, when it was suddenly caught in the tentacles of a small, cube shaped jellyfish, light blue in color with long whip like tentacles coiling around the helpless bird. The Jellyfish unleashed its venomous sting into the bird and Blizzard Falcon was done for.

**Box Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1800 atk/1400 def**

**Rio: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"I activate the effect of **Crystal Crane** in my hand!" Rio shouted in retaliation. "Since you destroyed my Blizzard Falcon, my crane special summons itself and then revives Blizzard Falcon from my graveyard as a Level 5 Monster!"

A new bird appeared to replace the dead Blizzard Falcon, a large white crane with blue jewels covering its body from head to toe. Then the graveyard portal opened next to it, resurrecting Blizzard Falcon as if it had never left the field to begin with.

**Crystal Crane: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1900 atk/2000 def**

**Blizzard Falcon: Level 5**

"Now I overlay my 2 Level 5 Monsters in order to Xyz Summon NUMBER 19: FREEZERDON!"

Rio sent her two ice birds into the overlay network, summoning the mighty 19th Number Monster, a bipedal tank of a dinosaur with a body completely encased in ice.

**Number 19 Freezerdon: Rank 5/WATER/Dinosaur/2000 atk/2500 def**

"This monster's defense will keep you at bay. I set two cards face down and I end my turn."

"So you both have summoned powerful Number Monsters." Kurage sneered. "Not bad, but it won't make any difference once my creatures of the deep deliver their stings!"

"I draw my card, and I summon **Multiplying Jellyfish** in attack mode!" A small ripple opened up in the middle of the field, and a tiny pink jellyfish hovered up from it, its six small tentacles floating in the breeze. Given its size, it appeared to be harmless, but appearances could be deceiving.

**Multiplying Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/800 atk/1300 def**

"Next I activate its special ability. I can sacrifice it immediately to special summon two more Jellyfish from my deck! So let me introduce you to **Lion's Mane Jellyfish** and **Cannonball Jellyfish!"**

Without warning, Multiplying Jellyfish suddenly split in to two amorphous balls of slime, which grew to ten times their original size and transformed into two new jellyfish. The one on the left was a bright orange color, and its mass of hundreds of tentacles draped down from it like a huge bushel of hair. The other had taken the shape of a white jellyfish with brown veins covering its head and small stubby tentacles that tangled together to form a sponge like apparatus.

**Lion's Mane Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1500 atk/1200 def**

**Cannonball Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1100 atk/2000 def**

"And here is the best part!" said Kurage "Since both of them were special summoned while my opponent controls a water monster, I can use their effects! Lion's Mane Jellyfish lets me target Number 10 and negate its effects, and then Durbe here loses 500 lifepoints!"

**Durbe: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Next, Cannonball Jellyfish uses its effect to let me draw one card, and if its a Jellyfish Monster, you take 500 more points of damage!"

Kurage drew his card and looked at it with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Well lucky me! It's the monster, **Man O War Jellyfish, **so that means you take 500 more points of damage! I think I will hit you again, Merag!"

**Man O War Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1200 atk/1900 def**

**Rio: 3500 - 500 = 3000**

The gears in Rio's mind began to turn faster as she comprehended Kurage's deadly strategy. It was now clear that Kurage's deck was completely based on an Anti Water Monster strategy, which placed her at a severe disadvantage. This would most likely be her toughest duel yet, and she would have to be very careful if she wanted to triumph against this assassin.

In Durbe's mind however, only one sentence registered inside his head, and it repeated itself over and over again.

"_Keep Merag and Nasch alive at all costs, even if that cost is my own life."_

"Now I overlay Lions Mane Jellyfish and Cannonball Jellyfish! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE MOST FEARED CREATURE OF THE DEEP, NUMBER 4: STEALTH KRAKEN THE DEADLY POISONOUS JELLYFISH!"

A large dark purple cylinder rose out of the overlay network to replace the jellyfish Kurage had sent there, and then the Number's sealed form began to transform, revealing itself to be a monstrous and evil looking jellyfish! Its dome shaped head was a bright royal purple with a blue, crown shaped crest on the top. Four, long, whip like tentacles with spear tipped ends sprouted out of the sides of its body, flailing in the air and dancing next to its two, dark blue pectoral fins, with a green Number 4 glowing on the right fin. The bottom half of its body contained four large, blue crab like legs with red jewels at the joints, and it was separated from the rest of the body with a glowing yellow sphere at the center, connecting the two halves together. The monster's glowing red eyes burst open, and the jellyfish stared at its master's opponents, contemplating on how much pain it could cause them with its deadly sting.

**Number 4: Stealth Kraken the Deadly Poisonous Jellyfish: Rank 4/WATER/Aqua/1900 atk/1500 def**

"Bottomless Trap Hole!" Rio called out. "This destroys your monster and then banishes it!"

"That's not going to happen thanks to the effect of my Man O War Jellyfish! Since you control a water monster, I can send it from my hand to the graveyard to negate the effect of your bottomless trap hole, and destroy it! Then you take 500 more points of damage!"

Rio's trap card was suddenly enveloped by the tentacles of a blue bottle shaped jellyfish, who squeezed the card with its tentacles and crushed it.

**Rio: 3000 - 500 = 2500**

"And now that my monster is safe, I can use its particularly nasty effect! Once per turn, I can target one water monster on the field, and it is destroyed! Then you take damage equal to its attack points! NOW, NUMBER 4, DESTROY RIO'S FREEZERDON WITH VENOM BLAST!" Stealth Kraken unleashed its massive black tentacles, which pierced through the armored hide of the dinosaur and came out the other end. The dinosaur roared in pain before its body crumbled away into a crushed pile of ice cubes. Then the jellyfish fired a powerful jet of water from the yellow jewel in the center of its body, striking Rio with megaton force.

**Rio: 2500 - 2000 = 500**

**"**RIO!" Shark called out to his sister. "That's it! I have to get in there and help her, she needs me!" Fighting the pain of the poison, Shark tried to walk towards the Sphere Field, only to be restrained by Misael.

"Are you mad? You are in no condition to duel, and if you keep moving around, that poison will only spread faster! Is that what you want?" scolded Misael.

"Well what am I supposed to do, sit around and do nothing while Rio gets hurt?" retorted Shark.

"What you can do is have faith in your sister, and in the man who is fighting by her side. You will find that he values her life more than his own."

Rio braced herself from the hit, but now she was panicking. She had no way to stop the attack of Kurage's Number Monster, and she didn't have enough lifepoints to survive another hit.

_"NO! If he attacks me now, I'll lose the duel, and then Ryoga will die! I can't have it end like this!"_

_"_I equip Stealth Kraken with the spell card, **Jelly Tentacles!** It gives my monster an extra 700 attack points, and any water monster that battles with it loses 1000 attack and defense points during damage calculation!"

**Stealth Kraken Atk: 1900 + 700 = 2600**

"Now, you're wide open! Time for you to die a second time! Stealth Kraken, attack Rio dire..."

"WAIT!"

Kurage's eyes darted in Durbe's direction, who called out to interrupt him.

"What's that? You have some kind of trap card to save your little girlfriend?" Kurage asked in the form of a sadistic taunt.

"Actually, no I don't, but before you attack, I have to ask. What's with all the Jellyfish? I mean you could have picked anything to serve as the symbol of your deck, and you choose Jellyfish. Why? It doesn't exactly strike fear in the hearts of your enemies, and it certainly isn't scaring me."

Kurage's lips curled into a sardonic smile. "Ah, so we have a skeptic, do we? Well first of all, Jellyfish are one of the most dangerous creatures in the sea! They kill far more people a year than Sharks. In fact, one Jellyfish in particular, The Box Jellyfish, has enough venom to kill you in just ten minutes, but that's not the real reason I have a fascination with these little drifters. You see, I chose to use the Jellyfish as the symbol of my deck because they remind me so much of myself."

"So what you're saying is that your body is 99% water, and you have no brain, no heart, no spine, and no genitals?" said Durbe. "Wow, your life must be miserable."

Durbe's insult produced the exact reaction that the Barian wanted. "WHAT! YOU! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT!" Kurage screamed.

"Well lets take a look at the evidence, shall we? It takes someone truly heartless to poison someone in order to gain leverage, which also implies that you have no spine since you were too cowardly to fight fair. You lack a brain because it takes an incompetent fool to believe that you can stand against Rio Kamishiro and walk away alive, and I strongly believe that those tentacles of yours serve in order to compensate for a certain pair that you happen to be missing."

The word made Kurage snap. His body exploded with a roaring flame of fury. "AAAHHHHH! THAT'S IT! YOUR DEATH WILL BE SLOW AND PAINFUL!"

"Well are you going to talk about it, or are you going to do it?" Durbe goaded. "HIT ME! Unless you're as spineless as I believe you to be!"

From the sidelines, Shark witnessed Durbe's taunting, confused as to why he would do such a thing.. His vision was beginning to blur from the effects of the poison, but he heard everything clearly.

"I don't understand it." Shark muttered, grunting in pain as the sting sent another wave of poison through his body. "What's this guy up to."

"He's saving your sister." Answered Misael. "Just watch and learn."

"Number 4, change your attack target! Attack Number 10 with TENTACLE SURGE!" Stealth Kraken's tentacles glowed purple with venomous energy, and they soared towards White Knight Illuminator to deliver a fatal sting.

"BAD MOVE!" Durbe exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't take kindly to being insulted, and now your wounded pride will cost you dearly! I activate the effect of Honest in my hand! Since you are attacking a light attribute monster, I can discard him from my hand to have Number 10 gain attack power equal to your monster's attack power!"

"WHAT?"

**Honest: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1100 atk/1900 def**

**White Knight Attack: 2400 + 2600 = 5000**

The tentacles almost reached Number 10, when an angel with long brown hair soared out of the sky and bathed the knight in a shower of light, increasing its power. The knight's horse gave a loud whinny, and the knight charged forward, slicing the Jellyfish to pieces with its blade.

**Kurage: 4000 - 2400 = 1600**

"Your Number Monster is no more!" Durbe exclaimed in triumph, only for the triumph to fade away from his face as he saw that two new faces had entered the fight. Stealth Kraken had somehow been replaced with two other Jellyfish Monsters. They both looked similar in appearance to their predecessor, but they were light blue in color, and lacked the crown of the Number Monster. Their tentacles were much shorter, and the jewel in the center of their bodies was purple instead of yellow. A small mask shaped crest was worn on both of their heads, glaring at Durbe with tiny yellow eyes.

**Kraken Spawn: Rank 4/WATER/Aqua/1900 atk/1500 def**

"What? How did you replace your monster with two others? Where did they come from!" Rio shouted in protest.

"When Durbe destroyed Stealth Kraken, he triggered its other effect!" Kurage explained. "I can special summon a Kraken Spawn from my extra deck or graveyard for every overlay unit it had when it was destroyed! Stealth Kraken had two overlay units, so I am granted two Kraken Spawns with one overlay unit attached to each of them, and both Kraken Spawns have the same effects as Number 4, so that means I can continue to dominate this duel!"

"Summon as many Jellyfish as you like Kurage. You will be done soon enough, especially if you are that easily deceived." said Durbe.

"I'm not going to fall for a trick like that again!" shouted Kurage, still furious from the insult. "I lay two face down cards and end my turn."

**White Knight Attack: Back to its original 2400**

"Then it's my turn again! Draw!" Durbe added his card to his hand and proceeded with his turn. "I activate the effect of Number 10! I detach an overlay unit to discard a card, and then draw one card from my deck!"

Durbe drew his card, and upon seeing what he drew, he activated the card immediately.

"The card I just drew was Rank Up Magic Barians Force! With this card I can take Number 10 and evolve him into a Chaos Number!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! APPEAR, **CHAOS NUMBER 10: WHITE KNIGHT - SHINING PALADIN!"**

With the power of the spell, White Knight Illuminator vanished back into the overlay network, completely engulfing him in the explosion of chaos energy. When the explosion ceased, Illuminator stood transformed and more powerful than ever. Horse and Rider had now become one, fused together into a powerful silver centaur, hooves slamming the ground with thunderous force. Two enormous Pegasus Wings were now adorned on the knight's back, white as snow and majestic as the heavens. The knight brandished his knew weapon, an enormous lance glowing red with Barian Energy, and raised it the air in a display of his new power.

**Number C10 White Knight - Shining Paladin: Rank 5/LIGHT/Warrior/2900 atk/2900 def**

"I activate the effect of Chaos Number 10, by detaching an overlay unit, I can draw two cards, and then I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard. If the monster I send is a Light Attribute Monster, then you take damage equal to its attack points! I choose to send the monster, Holy Lightning Scepter from my hand to the graveyard inflicting 1800 points of damage and causing you to lose the duel!"

Durbe's Holy Lightning Monster was absorbed into Shining Paladin's lance, and the knight fired an energy blast of Barian Energy straight towards Kurage.

**Holy Lightning Scepter: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1800 atk/400 def**

"You're not damaging me this time! Activate Trap Card, **Jelly Immortality!** Now by banishing a Jellyfish from my graveyard, I take no damage for the rest of the turn!"

Before the blast could strike the Jelly Man, a transparent barrier that looked similar to the head of a jellyfish appeared in between them, causing the attack to harmlessly bounce off of it.

"That won't prevent me from attacking! Chaos Number 10, destroy one of his Kraken Spawns!" The knight charged forward with its lance pointed outward, and he successfully impaled one of the blue jellyfish through its translucent head, destroying it. Kurage didn't take any damage due to his trap card, but at least he was down to only one monster.

"Idiot!" Kurage shouted, his cruel smile returning. "Don't you remember that Kraken Spawn shares the same effect as my Number Monster? Now I can special summon a third Kraken Spawn from my extra deck!"

Much to Durbe and Rio's annoyance, another copy of the blue jellyfish appeared to take the dead Kraken Spawn's place.

**Kraken Spawn: Rank 4/WATER/Aqua/1900 atk/1500 def**

"If all you are capable of doing is summoning more Jellyfish, then you won't last much longer." said Durbe. "I set another card face down and end my turn. You're up, Rio."

Rio nodded back at her partner. "Right! I draw my card, and then I activate Monster Reborn! Now I can bring Number 19: Freezerdon back from my graveyard!"

Rio's spell card triggered the opening of the graveyard portal, and Number 19 rose out of it, ready to defend Rio once more.

**Number 19 Freezerdon: Rank 5/WATER/Dinosaur/2000 atk/2500 def**

"Next I activate my own Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! Now I can turn Number 19 into a Chaos Number!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! BE BORN, **CHAOS NUMBER 19: FREEZERDON CHILLING GLACIER!"**

Freezerdon returned to the overlay network to undergo its evolution. Once again, the overlay network unleashed a massive explosion of chaos energy, revealing Freezerdon's evolved form. It's body was twice as tall as before, and the ice that made up its body was now covered with red veins filled with Barian Energy. Its arms were enormous, and it carried two large spear tipped shields maid completely out of ice on both of its wrists with the purpose of defending Rio to the death.

**Number C19 Freezerdon Chilling Glacier: Rank 6/WATER/Dinosaur/2400 atk/4500 def**

Rio was about to make her next move, but suddenly she began to feel dizzy again, and she realized that using the Rank Up Magic card triggered another memory.

* * *

_"DURBE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" roared a man who looked similar to Shark, but had the body of a Barian._

_"Nasch, please! It's not what you think! I'm your best friend! You know I mean no harm towards Merag!" Durbe defended himself with a panicked look on his face. "I just tripped and fell on top of her by accident! I SWEAR!"_

_Durbe cursed himself over and over again in his mind. Out of all the times he had to bump into Merag, it had to be the time when Nasch catches him lying on top of her with his face pressed against hers. Durbe's explanation was true. The whole thing was completely accidental, but knowing Nasch, it was pointless to explain that to him._

_"I trusted you, and this is where I find you sneaking off to? Doing some funny business with my Merag?" the Barian continued. "I ought to throw you off the nearest cliff and see how many bones break when you hit the ground!"_

_"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, NASCH!" Nasch's angry tirade was abruptly interrupted by an even angrier Merag, who's glowing red eyes filled the Barian with fear._

_"I don't think it matters what we were doing. It's not really any of your business what I choose to do with Durbe when no one else is around!" she yelled a him._

_"It is my business because I'm your brother!" Nasch yelled back._

_"And I am your queen! If I remember correctly, I am the one in charge here, so I have authority over you, and I say you need to leave Durbe alone, understand!" Merag's eyes were glowing brighter than ever, and the brighter they were, the more intimidating she looked. Merag's eyes only flashed that shade of red when her temper was on the verge of being lost, and Nasch knew all too well that being stuck in the same room as an angry Merag was practically a death sentence._

_"But Merag..." he whined._

_Merag's stern face softened, and the glow in her eyes receded, calming herself down._

_"I understand that you are concerned for my safety, Nasch, but if you want to help me, then go keep an eye on Vector! He's the one that I am having trust issues with!"_

_Nasch let go of Durbe and bowed respectfully to his sister. "Alright. I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone then."_

_With Nasch out of sight, Merag turned her attention back to Durbe._

_"Now, where were we?" she said to Durbe with a mischevious shine in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, what?" Durbe asked._

_"I seem to remember you falling on top of me and then pressing your face against mine. Sure it was an accident, but that counts as a kiss, right? I didn't ask you to stop!" _

_Durbe immediately froze up. His eyes wide as planets, and his face redder than fire. He could kiss her again. He could do what he had always wanted to do, and she wanted him to do it! She wanted him to continue kissing her!_

_But..._

_"I... I... I... I... need some air! I am so sorry, Merag!"_

_Merag watched her crush race out of the throne room in a hurry, and she shook her head in disappointment._

_"Oh Durbe... So brave and strong on the battlefield, and yet all that bravery just disappears when you talk to me. What am I going to do with you?"_

* * *

Rio's brain rattled in her head, desperate to figure out what was the most confusing memory yet. That Barian who was yelling at Durbe was revealed to be Nasch Durbe's other missing fellow Barian, but why was he behaving...

"Just like Ryoga..." Rio whispered. Dread filled her mind as she realized that the memory practically mirrored the overprotective attack of her brother on Durbe just fifteen minutes ago. Nasch was shown to be identical to Shark in terms of both appearance and personality, so did that mean her brother would experience memories of Nasch just like her? Having one lookalike could be brushed off as a coincidence, but if her brother had a Barian counterpart too, then did that mean...

"_No! NO! There's no way! I know it can't be true! I can't be her! I remember living for sixteen years as Rio Kamishiro the Human! I didn't die in that car accident! I woke up in the hospital, and I woke up 100% human!"_

Rio shook off the vision again. _"Come on, Rio! Focus! These visions aren't real!"_ Finding her second wind, she continued her turn.

"Now I activate the trap card, **Icicle Spear!** Since I Xyz Summoned a Water Xyz Monster, you take damage equal to half its attack points!" Freezerdon raised its enormous arm in the air and conjured a long trident made entirely out of ice. The dinosaur threw the spear with all its might, and the trident impaled Kurage in the chest, who screamed in pain from the damage.

**Kurage: 1600 - 1200 = 400**

"I cannot attack this turn because of Icicle Spear, but that's ok because Chaos Number 19 is here for defensive purposes. As long as he is on the field, you are only allowed to attack him. Other Monsters are under his protection! I end my turn!"

Kurage recovered from the attack, angrier than ever.

"You honestly think that monster will help you at all? You forget about the effects of my Jellyfish! They eat water monsters for breakfast! I draw, and now its time for your Freezerdon to go extinct!"

"That won't be happening!" declared Durbe. "I activate the trap card, **Lightning Magnet! **Now you can only target White Knight Shining Paladin with your card effects, and since Shining Paladin is not a water monster, your Jellyfish can't touch him at all!"

"Oh, that can be easily fixed! I counter with my own trap card, DNA Transplant! Now all monsters on the field become an attribute of my choosing, and I say that all monsters on the field will become water monsters!"

**Number C10 White Knight - Shining Paladin: WATER Attribute**

"NO!" cried Durbe. "Now you can destroy my Chaos Number!"

"Yes! Now, first things first! I activate Xyz Reborn! This trap card brings Number 4 back from my graveyard and attaches itself as an overlay unit!"

**Number 4 Stealth Kraken the Deadly Poisonous Jellyfish: Rank 4/WATER/Aqua/1900 atk/1500 def**

"Now I activate Rank Up Magic Barians Force! With this card I can rebuild the overlay network and turn Stealth Kraken into a Chaos Number!"

**"**CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! UNLEASH YOUR VENOMOUS STING, **CHAOS NUMBER 4: STEALTH MEDUSA THE CHAOS JELLYFISH!"**

Immediately after Number 4 reappeared on the field, the overlay network sucked the jellyfish back into it. The resulting explosion transformed the jellyfish into a much nastier form. Its color scheme had changed from blue and purple to red and black, it had twice as many tentacles as it had before, and it now possessed giant hook shaped claws on its fins. Each tentacle was equipped with a long tip that resembled the blade of a sword, dripping with poison. The yellow orb in the center of its body was now a glowing red Barian Diamond, and the jellygish now had a large crescent shaped crest below its eyes, which opened to reveal a grinning mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

**Number C4 Stealth Medusa the Chaos Jellyfish: Rank 5/DARK/WATER/2500 atk/2000 def**

"Now I use Stealth Medusa's effect! I can destroy one Water Monster on the field and you take damage equal to its attack points, and then Medusa gains attack power equal to the damage inflicted! Say Goodbye to Chaos Number 10, GO! CHAOS TOXIN!" The grinning jellyfish unleashed its swarm of tentacles at the centaur. Seven of them wrapped around its body, constricting it in an iron grip, and the final tentacle pierced directly through the helpless knight's heart, killing it instantly. Then the Jellyfish fired a jet of magenta colored water, blasting Durbe backwards and into the walls of the Sphere Field.

**Durbe: 3500 - 2900 = 600**

**Stealth Medusa Atk: 2500 + 2900 = 5400**

"Now you are wide open for a direct attack! You're finished, Durbe!"

"No he's not!" Rio called out. "I activate the trap,** Xyz Radiance! **Since Durbe lost an Xyz Monster, this trap lets him special summon a monster from his extra deck with the same Rank and attribute as the destroyed monster! Then my trap card and Chaos Number 10 become that monster's overlay units, assuming that you do have another Rank 4 Light Monster in your extra deck, right?"

Durbe nodded in confirmation.

"You know me too well, Rio! Now, Kurage, prepare to face my ace, the true power of a Barian Emperor! COME FORTH, NUMBER 102: HOLY LIGHTNING GLORIOUS HALO!"

Although it wasn't a proper Xyz Summon, the golden portal of the overlay network reappeared, and summoned the ace of Durbe's deck, the golden armored archer whose arrows struck down anyone who dared lay a hand on the Barian Queen. The warrior readied its long bow and drew it back, ready to fire a well placed arrow into the Chaos Jellyfish.

**Number 102 Holy Lightning Glorious Halo: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 atk/2000 def (Treated as WATER Attribute by DNA Transplant)**

"Not only is Durbe's new Number out on the field, but my trap card has another effect! You can't attack for the rest of the turn!" Rio declared, proud of her efforts.

"You honestly think that makes you safe from me? Your efforts are a waste!" Kurage mocked. "I still have the effects of my Kraken Spawns, and I will use the effect of the first one to destroy Chaos Number 19!"

"I use Freezerdon Chilling Glacier's effect!" countered Rio. "Instead of being destroyed, I can detach one overlay unit from him instead!"

Kraken Spawn launched its tentacles towards the ice dinosaur, but the ice surrounding Chaos Number 19's body prevented the jellyfish from properly stinging it.

"But that was your monster's only overlay unit, so the effect of my second Kraken Spawn will take the rest of your lifepoints!"

The second Kraken Spawn fired its own tentacles, and this time, they managed to penetrate through the dinosaur's thick armor, stinging it and destroying it completely.

Rio braced for the impact that would take her out of the duel, but Durbe intervened once again!

"Or so you think! I activate the quick play spell card, Mystic Wok! Now I sacrifice Glorious Halo, and Rio gains Lifepoints equal to its attack points! Now she has enough lifpoints to fight off your attack and live to see another round!"

**Rio: 500 + 2500 = 3000**

**Rio: 3000 - 2400 = 600**

Shark breathed a sigh of relief from the sidelines. Once again, Durbe had managed to save Rio. If only the pain in his chest wasn't so agonizing, he could thank him properly.

Kurage growled in frustration. He was sick and tired of Durbe intervening, and he would make him pay for it.

"You just think you're oh so noble, don't you, Durbe? Haven't you heard that chivalry is dead?"

"The only one who will be dead is you, Kurage." Durbe argued back. "The only end result of this duel will be the end of your life. You were a fool to challenge us."

"HA! We'll see about that." sneered the Jelly Man. "Since your trap card prevents me from attacking, I end my turn, but before I do, I will equip Stealth Medusa with the equip spell, **Jelly Charge!** This card gives Stealth Medusa 200 attack points for every water monster on the field. Furthemore, you can only attack him, and you can only target him with your card effects, so my weaker Kraken Spawns are safe!"

**Stealth Medusa Atk: 5400 + 600 = 6000**

"Oh, and speaking of safe, it looks like your brother is anything but! Looks like my poison is starting to kick in! Any minute now, and his vital organs will start to shut down!"

Rio and Durbe looked behind them to see that Kurage was right. Shark's entire body was shaking and sweating bullets. His skin was a dead pale, and varicose veins were starting to form on his face. Shark tried so speak, but his voice only came out in the form of wheezing gasps. Misael tried his best to keep a hold of the shaking teenager, keeping a reassuring grip on his hand in order to tell him that he was going to pull through, even though there was a high chance that he wouldn't.

"RYOGA! NO!" Rio screamed. She couldn't stand it. It was too much for her to take. She had just gotten her brother back, and now she was about to lose him again, and this time permanently. She tried her best to fight against the tears that were building up in the

"Better hurry up, you two! Your brother doesn't have much time left!"

"THAT'S IT! IF MY BROTHER DIES, THEN YOU DIE!" Rio yelled at Kurage, the glow in her eyes returning in full force, emanating waves of Barian Rage.

Durbe remained calm, but he too dreaded the approaching final moments of Shark's life. He had to win now, or else they would run out of time to administer the antidode. If he still had Number 102 on the field, he could use its effect to win, but unfortunately, he sacrificed it to keep Rio in the game. There was a way to get it back, but he didn't have that card in his hand. He had to draw it now, or he would miss his chance.

"_I have to draw the right card. I have to win! We have to win! For the Barian World..."_

_"For Nasch!"_

_"F__or Merag!"_

Durbe took a deep breath and drew his card, and upon seeing it, he realized that his prayers had been answered.

"You're done for!" He spoke in a calm, but dangerously firm voice.

"What? You're bluffing!" retored Kurage.

"Why don't I just show you then! I activate the spell card, **Lightning Revival!** By banishing three Holy Lightning Monsters from my graveyard, Number 102 returns to the field, and then he gains 1000 attack points. Then this card is attached to it as an overlay unit, but during the end phase of this turn, I have to banish him.

A bright flash of light covered the battlefield, blinding Kurage's eyes with its radiance, and Durbe's Number Monster flew out of the tower of light and back onto the battlefield.

**Number 102 Holy Lightning Glorious Halo: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 atk/2000 def (Treated as WATER Attribute by DNA Transplant)**

**Glorious Halo Atk: 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

"You call that strong?" taunted Kurage. "It's still not strong enough to defeat Stealth Medusa, and with my Jelly Charge spell card, you can only attack him!"

"Then it's a good thing my monster has quite the powerful effect! By detaching an overlay unit, the effect of Stealth Medusa is negated, and its attack points are cut in half!"

Glorious Halo drew his bow and fired a golden arrow directly into the red diamond at the center of Stealth Medusa's body. The Jellyfish let out a gurgling shriek of pain as the arrow sapped its strength. The jewel's glow faded and turned dull and grey, and then the weakened Number Monster's head and tentacles lowered to the ground, too exhausted to even move.

"With its effects negated, your monster also loses its attack bonus, rendering weak enough for Glorious Halo to kill it and take the rest of your lifepoints!

**Stealth Medusa Atk: 6000 - 3500 = 2500 x 1/2 = 1250**

Kurage's slimy jaw dropped at the sight of the sudden turn of events. Panic coursed through his translucent body as he realized he was actually going to lose.

"No! NO! This was not supposed to happen! I was not supposed to lose! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GETTING IN THE WAY AND RUINING EVERYTHING?!"

Durbe's eyes made direct eye contact with Kurage's own, and the Barian gave his answer. Durbe's words were filled with bold passion and strong conviction, and each word he spoke made Kurage more and more afraid of him.

"I am the shield of Merag, I am the right hand of the leader of the Seven Barian Emperors, and I am a man who loves her with every fiber of my being, and let me tell you something, Kurage. If you dare threaten the life of the woman I love, or her brother, then you will find yourself on the receiving end of my wrath! Holy Lightning Glorious Halo, attack his Chaos Jellyfish and end this duel! DIVINE ARCHERY!"

Glorious Halo fired a second arrow which pierced the Jellyfish right through the head, ending its life and vaporizing it into dust. Kurage was sent flying backwards from the resulting explosion, and he crashed into the walls of the Sphere Field, screaming in agony as the chaotic energy electrocuted him. The Barian Sphere field disappeared, and both Durbe and Kurage transformed back into their human forms, with the latter collapsing to the ground in a heap.

**Kurage: 400 - 2350 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Rio and Durbe**

With Kurage defeated, the poison in Shark's body began to fade away, and the water duelist's body and breathing returned to normal. Misael helped him back to his feet, and Durbe ran back over to him to check on him.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine." replied Shark, but then he looked at Durbe and realized exactly who he was talking to. Not half an hour ago, he was attacking this guy out of fear that he would hurt or take advantage of his sister, only to be proven wrong by Durbe's actions during the duel.

"You... You saved me, and you saved Rio."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat, my friend." Durbe said with firm assurance.

Shark smirked at the Barian. "Well what do you know? Looks like I owe you one. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

Durbe smiled back at Shark, happy that the tension between him was gone, only for him to realize that it was too good to be true as Shark gave him a firm warning.

"But you listen here! Any funny business with her, and you'll regret it, are we clear?"

"Crystal Clear, Shark. Crystal Clear." said Durbe, chuckling to himself. Nasch hadn't changed a bit.

Shark then wondered where Rio was and became confused as to why she didn't join Durbe to check on him. He got his answer as he saw Kurage standing up and Rio walking towards him with pure hatred in her eyes. Before Kurage could even register what had happened, the wind was knocked out of him by a violent punch to the stomach, then another punch to the face, and then another, and another, and another. Kurage was about to fall over again from the pain, but Rio picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

**"**Alright, you spineless slime. Spill it! Who is Vector and why does he want me dead? I know I heard that name before somewhere! TELL ME!"

Another punch to the face, this time drawing blood.

"You... You should know, you Barian Bitch! You used to be his boss!" Kurage spat.

That was the wrong answer, as it only landed him another series of punches to the face, each one more painful than the last.

"Rio, stop it!" Shark cried out to his sister, shocked out of his mind by her violent outburst. What was going on with her? Was this really his sister?

Rio ignored him and continued to inflict more pain to Kurage, who cried out in pain as the white hot knuckles of Rio's fist broke his nose.

"That..." Kurage moaned, breathing heavily from the excruciating pain of his injuries. "That all but confirms it."

"What do you mean?" Rio asked, but it was more of an angry demand. "Stop talking in riddles and tell me why this guy wants me dead?"

"You... You really don't remember who you are, do you?" Kurage breathed out, emitting a wheeze of laughter immediately afterwards.

"Funny how the cycle of reincarnation works out, doesn't it? I don't know how you reincarnated as the girl who has haunted me for so long, nor do I know how you lost your memories, or how you mistakenly believe yourself to be her, but the evidence is right in front of you. The real Rio Kamishiro died in that car crash, and she didn't come back from the dead. You walk around in her skin, Merag, Queen of the Barians."

Hearing that woman's name again sent even more chills down her spine. More memories, more visions, more horrific similarities to her supposed doppelganger.

"Do you know what happened when I crawled out of the wreckage? I saw the life leave her eyes. Those eyes, they were the last thing I remembered during that crash, and those are not your eyes. I saw the eyes of a kind and innocent little girl. All I see in your eyes is hatred, a frozen sheet of ice that covers your heart and fuels your desire for vengeance. I never truly knew Rio Kamishiro, but I can tell just by those eyes that she was incapable of such cold blooded vengeance that I see in yours. You may not know who you are, but I do know one thing. You are not Rio Kamishiro."

"SHUT UP! I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Her temper completely snapping, the Red Eyed Ice Queen impaled Kurage through the chest with the Barian Hand, pulling Number 4 out of his body and adding it to her collection. Kurage let out one last fit of wheezing laughter as his body disintegrated into a cloud of black particles, ending the life of the last of Vector's Assassins.

Unable to handle the revelation any longer, Rio fell to her knees and began to cry, only to have her sadness immediately comforted by Durbe, who's hand was now on her shoulder.

"Rio, what's wrong?" Durbe asked out of concern. "You're brother isn't dead! He's going to be fine!"

"It's not that, Durbe." Rio answered in between sniffles. "I just... I don't... I'm not even sure who I am anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the visions from the duel, the dreams I have been having every night since I met you. They weren't dreams at all. They were memories, memories from a life I don't even remember living."

She paused for a moment as she recalled the image of Merag, her doppelganger. What if Kurage said was true? What if she did die in that car accident, but if the real Rio Kamishiro was dead, then who did that make her? Was it the soul of Merag who brought her back to life for the purpose of helping the Barian World, or was she truly not human after all?

"Durbe..." she whispered, eyes distraught with the shocking revelation.

"Oh Rio, I'm so sorry." Durbe apologized, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Sorry? Sorry to see me like this, or sorry about keeping secrets from me?" Rio asked in the form of a bitter accusation.

"I... I couldn't tell you right away. You wouldn't have believed me." Durbe stuttered, shame creeping back into his voice.

Rio sighed. She understood, but it didn't make it any better. "I know, and I forgive you, but please. I have to know right now. What else have you not been telling me?"

"What do you want to know?" Durbe asked. "I will tell you everything. You are ready to handle the truth, and you deserve to know all about the Barian World now that you are connected to its survival."

Rio paused. She could feel her tears build up again, but she held them back. She would stay strong for both her brother's sake and her own.

"Tell me the truth, Durbe. Am I Merag?"

Durbe's hands tensed up. He hadn't expected the truth to come out in this way, but he knew he had to tell her now. It was time for the Barian Queen to return at last.

"Yes, Rio. Yes you are."

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Number C4 Stealth Medusa the Chaos Jellyfish: Rank 5/WATER/Aqua/2500 atk/2000 def**

**3 Level 5 WATER Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, you can target one WATER Monster your opponent controls, destroy that monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its atk, then this card gains atk equal to the damage inflicted. If this card has Number 4: Stealth Kraken the Deadly Poisonous Jellyfish attached to it as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects:

Once per turn, you can target one monster on the field. Its attribute becomes WATER. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon up to two Kraken Spawn or Number 4: Stealth Kraken the Deadly Poisonous Jellyfish from your extra deck or graveyard, then attach two monsters in your graveyard to those monsters as Xyz Material.

**Number C10 White Knight - Shining Paladin: Rank 5/LIGHT/Warrior/2900 atk/2900 def**

**3 Level 5 LIGHT Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card, draw two cards, then discard one card from your hand. If this card has Number 10: White Knight Illuminator attached to it as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects.

If a card discarded to the graveyard by this card's effect was a LIGHT Monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its atk.

**Number C19: Freezerdon Chilling Glacier: Rank 6/WATER/Dinosaur/2400 atk/4500 def**

**3 Level 6 WATER Monsters**

Effect: If an Xyz Monster you control would activate an effect by detaching its own Xyz Material, you can detach any number of the required Xyz Materials from this card instead. If this card has Number 19 Freezerdon attached to it, it gains the following effects.

Your opponent cannot attack other Xyz Monsters. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card instead.

**Crystal Crane: Level 5/WATER/Winged-Beast/1900 atk/2000 def**

Effect: When a WATER Winged-Beast Type Monster you control is destroyed by battle or by a card effect and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon this card from your hand, then special summon the destroyed monster from your graveyard. Its effects are negated, it cannot attack, and its level becomes 5.

**Box Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1400 atk/1800 def**

Effect: When a WATER monster your opponent controls activates its effect, you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to negate the effect of that monster and destroy it, and then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Man O War Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1200 atk/1900 def**

Effect: When your opponent activates a spell or trap card while they control a face up WATER monster, you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to negate the activation of that card and destroy it. Then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Lion's Mane Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1500 atk/1200 def**

Effect: When this card is special summoned while your opponent controls a WATER monster, target one monster on the field, its effects are negated and it cannot attack. Then inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

**Cannonball Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1100 atk/2000 def**

Effect: When this card is special summoned while your opponent controls a WATER monster, draw two cards and reveal them. If at least one of those cards is a Jellyfish monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Multiplying Jellyfish: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/800 atk/1300 def**

Effect: You can tribute this card, special summon up to two Jellyfish Monsters from your deck, but they cannot attack.

**Jelly Charge: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Jellyfish Monster. It gains 300 atk for every WATER Monster on the field. Your opponent cannot target other monsters you control for attacks or with card effects. Negate the effects of any monster that battles the equipped monster, even if it activates in the graveyard.

**Jelly Tentacles: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Jellyfish Monster. It gains 700 atk. When the equipped monster battles a WATER Monster, that monster loses 1000 atk and def during damage calculation, also, inflict piercing battle damage if that monster is in defense mode.

**Jelly Immortality: Normal Trap Card**

Effect; Banish one Jellyfish Monster from your graveyard, then apply one of the following effect.

1\. Target one Jellyfish Monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects for the rest of the turn.

2\. You take no damage for the rest of the turn.

**Xyz Radiance: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When an Xyz Monster you control is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon one Xyz Monster with the same Rank and attribute from your extra deck, then attach this card and the monster that was sent to the graveyard to that monster as Xyz Materials. Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack for the rest of the turn.

**Icicle Spear: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When you Xyz Summon a WATER Monster, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to its atk or its def (whichever is higher). You cannot conduct your battle phase during the turn you use this effect.

**Lightning Magnet: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Target one LIGHT Monster you control. Your opponent cannot target other monsters on the field for attacks or with card effects. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

**Lightning Revival: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control no monsters, Target one LIGHT Xyz Monster in your graveyard. Banish a Number of Holy Lightning Monsters from your graveyard, equal to the Number of Xyz Materials required to Xyz summon it. Special Summon that Monster. Then attach this card to that monster as an overlay unit, and then that monster gains 1000 atk. During the end phase, banish that monster. You cannot summon other monsters during the turn you activate this effect.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, Down goes Kurage, and Merag is on the rise!**

**Unfortunately, you guys are going to have to wait just a wee bit longer for her to officially become Merag, as she won't become her next chapter. Next Chapter is going to be Yuma's duel against Alito, followed by Kotori paying Yuma a little "visit" (Evil Laugh)**

**But in all seriousness, the moment that you guys have been waiting for will happen in about two or three chapters. I hope you can wait till then.**

**And it looks like my friend Darksawr deserves another shout out since he helped me create Kurage's Jellyfish Cards! He is also the one who suggested that I have Durbe use Number 10: White Knight Illuminator. He was right. It fits him perfectly!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. Before we get to the unveiling of the return of Merag that you all are waiting for, we are going to have to take a small detour and head back to see what Yuma's up to. It's time for his duel with Alito, and this will be a duel to remember! Besides, Rio is going to need some time to soak all this shocking truth in before she is actually ready to be Merag again.**

**After careful consideration, I have decided that I will no longer be using bold text for the voices of Astral, 96, and the other Numbers. It seems that it doesn't serve any purpose. So from now on, their voices will be written in normal text and if you go back to previous chapters, you will notice that I edited the bold text back into normal text.**

**Zexal is not going to be mine any time soon, and if it was, then Vector and Number 96 would have done more with their little "alliance". The potential of their alliance was wasted in the show, and I sure as hell am not going to waste it in this story! Oh no! These two will be doing a lot together!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Duel of the Warriors

Vector screeched at the top of his lungs as he walked through the city, angrier than he had ever been in a long time. He kept to the safety of the dark alleys so he wouldn't be seen by Yuma or his fellow Barians. He would have to be careful from now on. Now his fellow Barians were on to him, and one false move would lead him to being caught, especially now that not one, not two, but all three of his henchmen had failed their assassination attempts on his targets. He couldn't think of how it was possible for him to be so unlucky, and he dreaded what would happen if his bad luck continued.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it all! First Mosquito Ninja screws up, then Semimaru screws up, and now Kurage is dead too! Why does everything keep going wrong?! Is there no one in this dump of a city who can actually do something useful?!"

The psychotic Barian was on the verge of tearing his hair out from the combination of anger and panic. Kurage's defeat had been the most severe blow to his operation. Now, Merag was sure to come after him with the other Barians right behind her. Vector could handle one of his former allies, but if they came for him all at once, he would be done for, and what was worse, there was no way that Merag would fall for his tricks twice. He would not be able to catch her off guard, and he did not welcome the idea of facing an angry Merag in a duel. In fact, the very thought made him shudder. He almost felt sorry for Kurage receiving the full force of Merag's punishment.

Almost.

"Better Kurage than me." He thought to himself, chuckling slightly, but unfortunately for him, his emotional breakdown left him unaware that his yelling had attracted the attention of another duelist, and since he was more focused on venting his frustrations, Vector didn't see her until he bumped right into her.

"For Black Mist's sake will you shut up already!" Kotori yelled. She had to cover her ears as he approached Vector to drown out his infernal screeching. Two seconds of hearing it had already generated an intolerance for his voice.

"So you're Vector? The so called big bad who's been giving both my Yuma and the other Barians so much trouble?" Kotori asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be taller, or at least not as annoying. With all your screeching and whining, its a wonder the entire city didn't hear you. Why don't you scream a little louder so the other Barians can find you sooner?"

Vector took a few seconds to look this new face over. He had never seen her before, nor did he know how she knew about the Barians, and so far, his first impression of her deemed that she didn't look like someone who should be taken seriously.

The Barian let out a small chuckle at the girl's expense.

"Is this a joke? I expect one of my former Barian friends to find me, but apparently the first person who wants to pick a fight with me is some brat playing dress up!"

Vector instantly regretted saying those words as he was lifted off the ground by dozens of black tentacles, binding his body and dangling him upside down.

The enraged Vector retaliated by firing a red energy ball, but instead of dying on contact like Vector expected her too, Kotori merely swatted the energy ball away like one would swat a fly. She chuckled darkly as the tentacles around Vector's body squeezed harder.

"I have killed people for less reasons than the one you just gave me, and if it wasn't for the fact that my master wishes to speak with you, I would squeeze the life out of you right now and take great pleasure in hearing your bones break, so you had better listen to him. Your life depends on it."

"OK, OK, Fine! I'll listen to what your "Master" has to say, now put me down!" Vector shrieked.

Kotori complied to his wishes, but instead of letting him down in a gentle manner, she aggressively slammed Vector's body into the ground, causing him to yelp from the pain of the fall.

Then Vector watched as Kotori's body convulsed. More tentacles sprouted out of her back, and they merged together to form a humanoid shape, the shape of Number 96.

"So that's what gave you all that power." Vector deduced. "You have a Number on your hands."

"Not just any Number, The Strongest Number." boasted the floating ghost. "It has been quite some time, hasn't it, Vector?"

Vector looked up at the floating Number, intrigued as to why a Number, one of his primary targets, would actually want to conduct business with him. The Number Monster didn't look all that impressive, yet something inside Vector was telling him that they had met before, but how could that be possible?

"What would a Number Monster want with me?" Vector asked, still confrontational from being manhandled by Kotori. "And why should I even think of talking with you when I could just duel your little pet and add you to my growing collection?"

"Three reasons." said the Number. "One, I am offering a deal that would be foolish not to consider, Two, I am obviously not like the other Numbers, and Three, you really do not want to go picking a fight with me or my vessel. She could destroy you any day of the week, especially with me as the ace of her deck!"

He sported a grin that matched Kotori's own wicked smile, almost as if their minds were the same.

"Besides, it's not like you have a choice in the matter."

Vector instantly grew alert, and he readied his arm for another attack just in case. "Are you threatening me?"

"I am not threatening you at all." Number 96 continued. "I am merely opening your eyes. You are backed into a corner, my friend. Your servants have fallen one by one, your former allies are now aware of the fact that you betrayed them, and now your old friend, Merag, is on the verge of returning to power. Why the things she would do to you once she finds you are just too horrific to put into words. Admit it, Vector! You need my help more than ever, or all your efforts will be a waste!"

"How do you know about the assassins I sent after my enemies?" Vector asked, growing more and more uneasy with each passing second.

"My vessel and I have been keeping our ears to the ground for information. In fact, the reason we found you was because we encountered one of your minions, Semimaru. We watched him fail miserably against Yuma Tsukumo, so we figured you would want someone more qualified to deal with him. You see, we both see Yuma as a common threat to our goals. In fact, our goals are one in the same. With Yuma out of the way, all 100 Numbers will be ours to do with as we please, and then Astral World will be destroyed just as we want it to be. However, with Yuma growing more powerful by the day, and Merag on the verge of returning to claim your head, your current situation at hand is looking very dire indeed. You are running out of options, and it is only a matter of time before she finds you. What will you do then, I wonder?"

"Alright, what do you want?" Vector shouted, giving in to desperation. "If you can get the other Barians off my back, then whatever favor I owe you will be worth it."

"Excellent." said Number 96 in an oily voice. "For now, all I require of you are two copies of Rank Up Magic Barians Force, one for myself, and one for... "

The Dark Number paused, as if he was recalling a fond memory.

"... a friend of mine. I may require additional assistance from you in the future, but at the moment, the card will suffice as significant payment for my services. In return, I shall make sure that you remain hidden until you can form another counter strategy against your enemies. I might even eliminate one or two of the emperors for you as a bonus."

Vector grinned with delight as he heard the deal. This wasn't a negotiation. This was practically charity, no, better than that, this was the stroke of luck he had been looking for!

"Really? That's it?" Vector exclaimed. "Wow, that was easy. I didn't realize help came so cheap these days."

The Barian took two cards out of his extra deck and threw them at his new partners, which Kotori caught in her hands.

"Don't be an idiot, Vector." Kotori warned him. "Master just said that he may require additional payment later, so you better keep your word and don't do anything you might regret. By giving me this card, you just signed a contract written in blood, and if you even think about betraying us, your head will be mounted on a spike."

"Oh don't worry, sweet thing!" said Vector. "I'm the most trustworthy Barian in the world." He crossed his fingers behind his back, and he tried his best to stifle a laugh. As if he would actually keep his word to anyone. However, Kotori wasn't done with him yet.

"Oh, and another thing." SLAP!

Vector winced in pain as one of Kotori's tentacles slapped him across his face, grazing his cheek and leaving a small cut.

"OW! Damn it you crazy she devil! What was that for?"

Kotori licked her lips as she saw blood trickle down Vector's cheek. "That is only a fraction of the pain you will receive if you harm even one hair on my Yuma, understand?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed." Vector responded, angered by the strike. "Yuma is kind of the biggest threat against us, so what am I supposed to do if he finds out about me and comes knocking on my door, ask him nicely to leave?"

"Don't worry yourself to much Little Vecky. I will take "good care" of Yuma for you. Leave him to me."

A cloud of mist surrounded Kotori's body and she vanished back into the shadows, leaving Vector fuming at the nickname she gave her. Little Vecky! How dare she?!

Kotori rematerialized in another part of the city, happy that she was finally away from Vector. She turned towards her master to discuss the situation at hand.

"Well that was productive. I know its not my place to object, but how are we going to get anything done with a someone like him? All it took was two seconds of talking to the little psycho, and I hated him already!"

Number 96 couldn't help but agree with Kotori on that. Working with Vector was going to be quite the annoying ordeal.

"Ah yes. While Vector has his talents, his unpredictability is the greatest drawback of our partnership. Fear not. He will be disposed of once he outlives his usefulness."

Kotori's cruel smile grew wide from master's proposal, and she pictured herself strangling Vector to death, while the Barian begged for mercy that she would never give.

"Alright. If you say so. So are we going to go after Yuma now? I am all too eager to show him how much I have grown over the past few days!"

"One last step before going there." said the Number. "I suppose we should take out at least one of Vector's fellow Barians just so that he will get comfortable and believe that our little alliance is actually genuine."

Her master's orders made Kotori grow even more disappointed and impatient, but orders were orders, and master had been too good to her for her to even think about questioning them.

"Oh alright. So who is going to be our little appetizer before we go for the main course?"

"Hmmm, good question." replied 96, who pondered his answer for a brief moment. "I say that for our first target, we should pay Alito a little visit."

"Alito was a Barian this whole time?!" Kotori exclaimed in surprise. "Well what do you know.

"You've met him before?" asked Number 96, equally surprised.

"Yes, and you're not going to believe this, but he tried to court me with flowers. HA! It's funny that he thought he actually had a chance at charming me. He was cute, I'll admit, but my heart beats for only one person in this world, so if you want him taken out, then I'll make sure my next encounter with him is as painful as possible."

Kotori chuckled darkly, growing excited at the thought of testing her power out on another victim.

"By the way, who is that friend of yours you mentioned? I thought you were working alone until you changed me."

"Don't worry about that, Kotori." Number 96 told her. "You will be meeting him very soon."

The pair drifted off into the depths of the city streets, all the while a strange man in a black hat and trench coat watched them from the rooftops. His face was completely covered in a black mask, save for the area around his red eyes.

"Sooner than you think, my lord." He said to himself, his voice a deep ghostly rasp. "Sooner than you think."

* * *

Morning had come once again to Heartland City, and back at the BAR Ian, Gilag and Alito were eating breakfast together, with Gilag boasting about his recent success in obtaining three more Numbers for his collection, Number 85: Crazy Box, Number 55: Gogogo Goliath, and Number 22: Fran Ken. Alito had remained uncharacteristically silent all morning. He wasn't even eating. He just stared at his food with a forlorn look on his face.

"So then, I was all like, "Talk to the Hand!" and then I attack him directly and his Number is mine!" Gilag bragged to his friend as if he believed winning the one duel was the equivalent of saving the entire Barian World.

"Oh yeah, that's... great..." Alito mumbled.

"Alright that's it. You've been like this since you got home last night, what's up with you?" Gilag asked, going for the confrontational approach to find out the source of his friend's negativity.

"Don't tell me that Anna girl you told me about dumped you already!" He shouted at him.

"It's not that, Gilag, but it might as well happen. My time enjoying the human world might come to an end today." He responded, getting up from the table and grabbing his duel disk and deck.

"What are you talking about?" Gilag asked. "This war isn't over by a long shot! We still have to defeat Yuma Tsukumo and take his Numbers!"

"And that's exactly what I am going to do right now!" replied Alito, his face grim and serious. "Yesterday, when we dueled that rogue Barian, Semimaru, I had to blow my cover in order to win the duel, and then Yuma found out that I'm really a Barian. I can't simply wait any longer now that he knows the truth. I'm going to duel Yuma right now by myself. I'll take him down head on and win his Numbers for us!"

"By yourself?!" Gilag gasped, eyes wide out of fear for his friend's safety.

"Alito, are you crazy?! Don't you know what will happen if you lose, especially if you use your Over Hundred Number against him?!"

"I am well aware of the risks, but my honor demands that I face him this way!" Alito shouted back.

"There's to much at stake here." Gilag argued. "I won't let you do it! You can't do it! I won't allow it."

"Everything I do is worth the stakes, Gilag! I know you prefer to use soldiers to fight for you because you prefer the cautious approach, but that's not how I do things. Yuma is one of the best duelists I have ever met, so I can't run away from that! I have to duel him by myself, otherwise it won't feel like I earned the right to take his Numbers! It has to be me, or I end up violating my honor, and you know I won't do that Gilag."

"Alito..." Gilag's face turned sad, and he looked away from him. "You have to understand. You're not just my friend. You're like a brother to me. I don't want to lose a brother to this war. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand, Gilag." said Alito softly. "But you have to let me do this. The connection I forged with the people I've met on this world. I can't run away from them. I have to face the situation that I put myself in."

Gilag stared at his friend with surprise. He had never expected Alito's relationships with Yuma and Anna to run this deep.

"You really do care about them, don't you."

"Maybe that's why this whole thing is bringing me down, Gilag. Yuma was such a good friend, and Anna... she's something else, so fun, so strong, so beautiful. Gilag..."

Alito paused, taking a deep breath as he pictured Anna's perfection in his mind, her laugh, her attitude, her dueling skills, everything about her made his heart erupt with passion.

"I think I'm falling in love with her, and that's why I'm going to tell her the truth. When this duel is over, I'm going to have another date with her, and then I'm going to tell her everything. I'm going to tell her that I'm a Barian, and how she deals with it is my burden to bare. I can't have secrets in a relationship. I can't lie to her anymore."

Gilag's mouth was completely agape. This was not just some puppy crush like the time he met Kotori. This was serious. It was more than Anna's beauty that captivated his friend, and he was hooked, but would their relationship change if she knew the truth?

Alito had his deck and duel disk ready. He was about to head out the door to leave for his duel with Yuma when he handed Gilag a small slip of paper.

"Here is Anna's address and the directions to her apartment. If I lose, and the worst case scenario happens to me, I want you to go there and tell her the truth about who I am, and please, tell her I love her. Just do it for me Gilag, will you?"

Gilag gave his honorary brother a small smile.

"Of course I will, Alito. Just promise me that you won't let that happen! I want to see you here tonight so I can congratulate you on your win!"

Alito smiled back, giving Gilag a thumbs up, followed by a firm handshake for good luck. He would come home with a win, or die trying.

* * *

Yuma had taken Cat home to her mansion and made sure she was in good condition before going home himself. Now the sun had risen for him on a new day, a day where he would have what could easily be considered the most intense and most important duel of his life. He had returned to the roof of Heartland Academy with Astral floating right behind him, at the exact spot where he and Alito had their very first duel, and sure enough, Alito was there waiting for him.

"So here we are, and I'd be lying if I said I was ready for this." Yuma said to his friend turned opponent.

"I don't want to do this either Yuma." Alito confessed. "You've been a good friend to me, and if it wasn't for this damn war, we could have avoided this all together, but its not like we can pretend it doesn't exist. I have to fight, and I am going to fight with everything I have!"

"I know, but that means I have to put my Numbers on the line." said Yuma. "You know what happens if I lose a duel involving Numbers don't you? If I lose, Astral will vanish forever. I know you have to fight, but your victory will cause me to lose a friend!"

"You have to understand, Yuma. It isn't just you who's dueling with high stakes! The Barian World needs those Numbers, Yuma, otherwise my home will be destroyed, and I'm willing to risk everything to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Are you sure you even need to, Alito?" Yuma argued back. "We could sign some kind of peace treaty between Astral World and Barian World, and then we can work together to save both worlds! You don't have to resort to war!"

"Yes, I do, Yuma." Alito shouted, firm with his belief. "We've tried everything to prevent our world from decaying, spending years trying plan after plan to stop it, but nothing works. This was our last resort, and this is our last chance. We're running out of time, Yuma."

Yuma let out a sad sigh. There was truly no way out of this. If it was a fight Alito wanted, then he would give him one that he would never forget.

"Well, since you're on the side of the Barian World, and I'm fighting to help Astral, we're going to have to fight sooner or later, so why wait?"

Yuma's words evoked Alito's inner fire, and the excitement within the Burning Knuckler Duelist returned in full force.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Yuma. Let's make this the greatest duel of our lives! I activate a Barian Sphere Field!"

Alito threw his cube into the air, which covered the roof of Heartland Academy in a dome of chaos energy. Yuma grew nervous at the sight of it. He remembered seeing such a device from afar when Kaito dueled Durbe and Misael, and the sight of how just how much damage the field inflicted on Kaito's body filled Yuma with dread. Now he was caught in one himself, and he would have to be careful if he wanted to avoid sharing the same fate.

"AH! Yuma!" Yuma turned with a shocked gasp to see Astral shaking in pain.

"I am not supposed to be here." The spirit muttered to his friend, forcing out the words through the agony. "We have to win this duel as quickly as possible. I do not know how much of this energy my body can take."

"I understand Astral." said Yuma firmly. "I won't let you down. I promise."

"And now, BARIAPHOSE!" Alito called out. Yuma shielded his eyes as a flash of light engulfed the sphere field, revealing Alito's true form. What had been Yuma's friend was now a tall, well built, and intimidating Barian. His entire body was coated in a bold crimson color, even his hair, with orange highlights and yellow crystals decorating his muscular form. Three, purple, blade shaped prongs curved upward on his head, forming a trident shaped crest that served as his mouthless, mask like face.

"So that's the real you?" said Yuma, although it was more of a statement of awe rather than a question.

Alito nodded in confirmation with his orange, blade shaped duel disk at the ready.

"Indeed it is, and with the real me comes the full extent of my strength! You had better come at me with 500% effort because I am a much tougher opponent than last time!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Alito: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first." Alito announced. "I draw, and I'm going to start off strong with Burning Knuckler Headgear!"

Alito's signature foot solider immediately materialized in front of him in a battle ready position.

**Burning Knuckler Head Gear: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1000 atk/1800 def**

"And with his effect, I am going to send Burning Knuckler Glassjaw from my deck to the grave. Next, since I control a Burning Knuckler Monster, I can special summon **Burning Knuckler Spar **from my hand.

Another robotic boxer joined Head Gear at the center of the sphere field, and it raised its red sparring pads in a defensive posture.

**Burning Knuckler Spar: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1200 atk/1400 def**

"2 Level 4 Monsters." Astral noted. Is he going to go for Leadblow again like last time, or is he up to something else?"

"Now with these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 79: BURNING KNUCKLER NOVA CAESAR!"

Instead of Leadblow, the overlay network revealed a new armored warrior, and to Yuma's surprise, this one bared a striking resemblance to Hope, his own ace, but the warrior's armor was a bold crimson instead of gold, and its metal wings were much larger and decorated with three large, golden spikes. Its helmet was more akin to a gladiator, and Yuma could only assume that the monster was just as tenacious of a fighter.

**Number 79 Burning Knuckler Nova Caesar: Rank 4/FIRE/Warrior/2300 atk/1600 def**

"A Number!" Astral exclaimed.

"Do you like my new monster?" asked Alito. "Well, just look at its effect! I can attach the Burning Knuckler Glassjaw that is in my graveyard to itself as an overlay unit. Not only that, but it gains 100 attack points for every overlay unit it has!"

**Nova Caesar Atk: 2300 + 300 = 2600**

"I told you I won't be pulling any punches this round, and this Number is only a taste of what have in store. I set two face downs and end my turn."

"Not bad, Alito." Yuma complimented his opponent. "But I won't be pulling punches in this duel either. I draw!"

"Since you control an Xyz Monster, and I don't, I can do this! I special summon Grandram in attack mode!"

A strange looking monster that resembled an orange rhinoceros burrowed out of the ground. Instead of a proper horn, the monster had a square stone slab on its head.

**Grandram: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/0 atk/1400 def**

"Next, I think I'll summon another monster to keep Grandram company, like Gogogo Golem."

A second monster erupted out of the ground, revealing itself to be Yuma's signature robotic shocktrooper.

**Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 atk/1500 def**

"I think you know what comes next, Alito! I overlay my 2 Level 4 Monsters in order to Xyz Summon NUMBER 39: ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE!"

Hope's sealed form rocketed out of the overlay network, uncoiling his wings, revealing his golden metal body, and brandishing his sword in a battle ready stance, then docking it and yelling out his signature battle cry of "HOPE!"

**Number 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/2000 def**

"I'd be careful if I were you." Alito warned Yuma. "You seem to have a habit of summoning that monster a lot. If you become too reliant on that monster, your strategy is going to become very predictable, and then everyone will know how to defeat you."

Deep down, Yuma knew Alito was right, but it was too late to take his move back now.

"How is this for unpredictable? I use the effect of **Zubaba Spearman** in my hand! I can equip him to Hope when he is summoned. Now my spearman gives Hope an extra 800 attack points, and the best part is, you can't activate any trap cards when Hope attacks!"

**Zubaba Spearman: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/1700 atk/700 def**

Hope's sword disappeared, and it was replaced with a long trident, which he spun around in the air, adding the weapon's powers to his own.

**Hope Atk: 2500 + 800 = 3300**

"So you're trying to stop my counter strategy, are you? Smart move, but the question is, will it work?"

"Oh, I'm bringing it alright! Hope, Attack Burning Knuckler Nova Caesar with RISING SUN SLASH!"

Hope charged forward with his new spear, only to discover that attacking was just what Alito wanted him to do.

"You should know by now Yuma that I have more up my arsenal than just trap cards! I banish Burning Knuckler Counterpunch from my hand to increase Nova Caesar's attack by 1000, giving it more than enough power to win the fight!"

**Nova Caesar Atk: 2600 + 1000 = 3600**

"Alito has outsmarted us!" Astral exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, but he hasn't accounted for everything!" Yuma reassured his friend. "I use Hope's effect to negate his own attack! GO, MOON BARRIER!"

Hope's shield appeared in between the two monsters, and the warrior's attack was stopped dead in its tracks, narrowly saving Hope from being destroyed.

"Hmmm, Smart play. Almost had you there." said Alito. "But now you've left him vulnerable for next turn."

"We'll see about that, Alito. I set three cards face down and end my turn."

"If you think those face downs scare me, you're wrong." Alito drew his card, and Yuma's grew nervous as he looked in his eyes. Alito was planning something dangerous.

"You know something Yuma, I need a new hand, and it looks like you are running low on cards as well. So I will do us both a favor by activating Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hand." Alito drew his new hand and his eyes beamed with excitement and fire. "And it looks like I just drew the card I needed."

"Why would Alito be willing to give us a new hand?" Astral wondered, puzzled by the move.

"Because he wants me to fight even harder." Yuma answered. "He wants to see the full force of my deck, and the full force of my own skills as a duelist."

Alito continued his turn.

"I summon **Burning Knuckler Charger** to the field. When he is summoned, I can special summon one Burning Knuckler Monster from my hand. I choose Burning Knuckler Veil!" A pitch black colored boxer with red minotaur horns stormed on to the field, and joining it was a boxer dressed in red, holding up two large round shields as a form of protection.

**Burning Knucker Charger: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1600 atk/1300 def**

**Burning Knuckler Veil: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/0 atk/1800 def**

**"**Now I overlay my 2 Level 4 Monsters for another Number! I think you will recognize this one, Yuma! I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 80: RHAPSODY IN BERSERK!"

Yuma's breath grew heavy as he witnessed the rise of the Number Monster that defeated Semimaru, the living black and gold suit of armor with a purple cape billowing in the wind. While that monster was mostly harmless on its own, if the card that Alito claimed that he drew was indeed Rank Up Magic Barian's Force, then that monster could become a deadly threat.

**Number 80 Rhapsody in Berserk: Rank 4/DARK/Fiend/0 atk/1200 def**

Alito revealed the next card in his hand, and to Yuma's horror, it was.

"I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! With this card, I rebuild the overlay network, turning Rhapsody into a Chaos Number!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! APPEAR, CHAOS NUMBER 80: REQUIEM IN BERSERK!"

Rhapsody returned into the overlay network, allowing the chaos energy to transform its body into its chaos form. The color scheme of its armor changed from black to white, and its cape was replaced with two large metal wings, pulsing with Barian Energy.

**Number C80 Requiem in Berserk: Rank 4/DARK/Fiend/0 atk/2000 def**

"I think you remember what my Chaos Number does, and in case you don't, I will refresh your memory. By detaching an overlay unit, three cards on your side of the field are banished. I choose to get rid of Hope and two of your three face downs! Requiem, unleash your Chaos Shockwave!"

The Chaos Number obeyed and slammed his fists into the ground, blowing Hope backwards and shattering his body into pieces.

"NO! MY CARDS!" Yuma cried out.

"Sorry Yuma, but a Barian has to do what a Barian has to do. Now for Requiem's second effect! By equipping itself to Nova Caesar, it gains 2000 attack points!"

Requiem split apart into its individual armor pieces and they each attached themselves to Number 79's body, replacing the crimson hue of its armor with the white and gold of Requiem's Armor.

**Nova Caesar Atk: 2600 + 2000 = 4600**

"It's been fun, Yuma, but now you're done for! Nova Caesar! Attack his lifepoints directly!"

"If you think I'm done now, then you're dead wrong. Since you're attacking my lifepoints directly, I can special summon Gagaga Gardna from my hand in defense mode!"

Nova's burning fist crashed down towards Yuma, only to be stopped by the impenetrable shield from the defending warrior of the Gagaga Archetype.

**Gagaga Gardna: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1500 atk/2000 def**

Alito's eyes gleamed with approval. While his attack was stopped, he was relieved that the duel was not over yet.

"I remember that monster. Now there's no point in attacking since you will just discard a card from your hand to prevent it from being destroyed by battle. I end my turn."

"How ironic." Astral commented. "If Alito had not given you the opportunity to draw extra cards using Card of Sanctity, you would not have drawn that card, and we would most certainly have lost."

Yuma smiled. "Yeah, I know, and I'm about to use this new hand to my advantage! I draw!"

"I summon **Achacha Acrobat** in attack mode!" A torrent of fire erupted on the field, and a female blonde haired gymnast back flipped out of the fire and onto the field. She was dressed in a red skin tight body suit, and she carried multiple lit torches in her hands, which she juggled in the air like a circus performer.

**Achacha Acrobat: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/1000 atk/1000 def**

"Now her effect activates! When she is summoned, I can change Gagaga Gardna's Level to three!"

**Gagaga Gardna: Level 3**

"Now I'm going to Xyz Summon again with Level 3 Acrobat and Level 3 Gagaga Gardna! You might remember this guy, Alito, so get ready!"

"I XYZ SUMMON **ACHACHA CHAMPION!"**

Alito did indeed recognize the name, and he stared in amazement as he watched the familiar monster rise out of the overlay network. The masked silver knight slammed his two gauntlets together, causing fire to engulf them. Then he raised his arms in the air for a loud cry of "ACHACHA!"

**Achacha Champion: Rank 3/FIRE/Warrior/2000 atk/1800 def**

Alito let out an impressed whistle. "Whew. Deja Vu, that's the monster that you used to beat me last time, but it will take more than that to defeat me this time!"

"Don't be so sure of that, Alito. I use Achacha Champion's effect! By detaching both of its overlay units, you take 600 points of damage for every Xyz Monster on the field, and then he gains attack power equal to the damage inflicted."

Achacha Champion raised its fist in the air and fired a jet of flame out of his arm, blasting Alito backwards into the walls of the sphere field.

**Alito: 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

**Champion Atk: 2000 + 1200 = 3200**

"And now its time for me to take out your Number! Achacha Acrobat has another effect that will let me take down Nova! You see, when I Xyz Summoned Champion using her, I can target Nova and negate its effects, meaning my Champion can kill it even though its not a Number!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Yuma?" said Alito. "My monster is still stronger than yours!"

Yuma smirked at his opponent. "Well then it's a good thing that the face down you didn't get rid of is the trap card, Fiery Fervor! Since I am attacking a monster with higher attack points, this trap card double's my monster's attack points! Let him have it, Champion! Attack Number 79 with ACHACHA INFERNO FIST!"

**Champion Atk: 3200 x 2 = 6400**

The warrior's left fist glowed bright red, and it charged into battle towards the Number Monster. Nova was ready with his own attack, and the two monster's collided in an explosive display of strength. Nova's power was not enough to keep Champion at bay, and with a solid punch to the center of the chest, the armor of Requiem shattered, and the 79th Number was destroyed, blowing Alito back again from the force of the attack and electrocuting him from the chaotic energy of the sphere field.

**Alito: 2800 - 1800 = 1000**

"And that's how we do it on Earth!" Yuma boasted, but his pride vanished once he saw that Alito's field was now occupied once again. Burning Knucklers Headgear, Spar, and Glassjaw were now back from the grave on Alito's side of the field once again.

"What's going on? How did you special summon three monsters at once?"

Alito let out a triumphant chuckle. "Nova has another effect that activates in the graveyard, so it can't be stopped by your acrobat. Since Nova had three overlay units when it was destroyed, I can special summon three Burning Knuckler Monsters from my graveyard."

"And they are all Level 4!" Astral cried out in alarm. "Now Alito can Xyz Summon immediately on his next turn!"

"You're right." said Yuma. "Looks like all I can do is hold down the fort. I set two more face downs and I turn it over to you!"

**Achacha Atk: Back at 3200**

"My turn again!" declared Alito. "Now you will get to see my real ace in the whole, my Over Hundred Number!"

"A Number Over One Hundred?!" Astral cried out in shock. "But how is that possible?! There were only 100 Numbers in existence!"

"These Numbers aren't part of your memories, Astral." Alito explained. "These were created in the Barian World for the purpose of overpowering the original 100 Numbers!"

"Now I use my 3 Level 4 Monsters to build the overlay network once again in order to summon my most powerful monster!"

"XYZ SUMMON! BRING ME VICTORY, NUMBER 105: BURNING KNUCKLER CESTUS THE STAR!"

The three warriors vanished into the overlay network, and they were replaced by a ferocious looking robotic gladiator. Its armor was a bold shade of blue with gold highlights, and it sported two large metal wings shaped like kite shields on its back, curved downwards. It sported a large crest on the top of its helmet, and its eyes flashed a deep shade of red, synchronizing with the simultaneous flash of the Number 105 on its shoulder. The warrior flexed its muscles and let out a growling bellow, daring anyone to challenge it.

**Number 105 Burning Knuckler Cestus the Star: Rank 4/FIRE/Warrior/2500 atk/2400 def**

The eyes of the robotic gladiator narrowed slightly, and he raised his hand to rub the bottom of his chin, as if he was studying Yuma under a microscope.

"So this is the human duelist that you have been talking so much about." Cestus spoke, judging Yuma with its small red eyes.

"He looks quite formidable, and so does the Astral being! Finally, you have given me a worthy opponent! I look forward to defeating this one!"

"And you'll get your chance right now, Cestus, but first, I need one more step! I'm evolving you right now!" Alito called out, and both duelist and monster nodded towards each other in perfect synchronization of their teamwork.

"Evolving him?" Yuma questioned. "But you already used Rank Up Magic Barian's Force on Number 80! It's in the Graveyard now!"

"Oh I'm not done using my Rank Up Card, Yuma! Not even close!" Alito shouted. "By discarding **Burning Knuckler Quick Fist** after Xyz Summoning my Number, I can add one spell card from my graveyard to my hand, and I think you know which one I am going to choose!"

**Burning Knucker Quick Fist: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/500 atk/1900 def**

"Not again." muttered Astral, who was not looking forward to dealing with another Chaos Number.

"I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force again! Now I can show you my full strength! I use this card to turn my monster into a Chaos Number!"

"GO, CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! ENTER THE ARENA TO DELIVER THE ULTIMATE KNOCKOUT, BURNING KNUCKLER CESTUS THE COMET!"

Cestus dove into the overlay network, letting the explosion of Barian Energy tear through his body and reconfigure it into an evolved form. The power of chaos had now created the ultimate gladiator. The new Cestus was twice the height of his original counterpart, and his body was decorated in royal purple armor. His helmet now had two curved horns on each side, and his two shield wings had doubled to four, with two spreading outward from his shoulders, and the other two erecting downward from his waste, each of them glowing with radiant red energy. The new ultimate warrior raised his fists into the air and let out a mighty bellowing growl, showing off its magnificent and terrifying levels of power.

**Number C105 Burning Knuckler Cestus the Comet: Rank 5/FIRE/Warrior/2800 atk/2000 def**

"Now you see my true power!" The Chaos Number roared.

"And with power comes powerful effects! I activate the effect of Cestus the Comet! By detaching an overlay unit, he can destroy Achacha Champion, and then you take damage equal to its original attack points!"

"HE CAN WHAT?" Yuma shouted.

"That Number is just as dangerous as the duelist who wields it." Astral muttered, bracing himself for the impact of the powerful effect.

"Cestus the Comet, take Achacha Champion down! COMET EXPLOSION!"

Cestus obeyed, and he fired a tower of Barian Energy out of his left fist, blowing a hole through Achacha Champion's chest. Yuma was hit by ten tons of force, and he was thrown back into the walls of the Barian Sphere Field, sending waves of chaotic electricity through his body.

**Yuma: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"Now you're wide open! Cestus the Comet, attack his lifepoints directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate Damage Diet! This cuts the damage that I'm about to take in half!"

Even though the damage from the attack was not enough to make him lose the duel, Yuma was still struck by an overwhelming amount of force, and he felt the pain of the Barian Sphere Field's electricity a second time, screaming as the lightning sent waves of trauma through his body.

**Yuma 2000 - 1400 = 600**

"Excellent." said the Chaos Number. "Now the human can go another round! You there, human! Your next move had better count! Show me how powerful you really are!"

"You're right." said Alito. "It's not over yet, but it will be soon! Only one duelist can come out victorious in this fight, and that duelist is ME!"

"Don't be too sure about that, Alito!" yelled Yuma in defiance. "Since it's your end phase, Alito, I can use the effect of **Overlay Astronaut** in my hand. By sending him to the graveyard, I can target a banished Xyz Monster and special summon it, so return to the field, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope!

A large black hole opened up in the center of the field, and a small man in a black space suit appeared with a rope. The astronaut tossed the rope into the hole, and he pulled out Yuma's ace monster, who pulled out his sword and let loose another battlecry of "HOPE!" Then the astronaut disappeared.

**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/2000 def**

"You must be the Number that leads the charge in the human's duels." Comet Cestus spoke to Hope. "I look forward to testing my strength against yours!"

"While I do enjoy a good duel, I do not live to fight the strongest fight that I can find." Hope responded calmly. "I live to protect the lives of Yuma Tsukumo and Astral."

"I see. Well, that's unfortunate." said the Chaos Number. "Because you won't be able to protect your human from me!"

"We shall see." replied Hope. "We shall see."

"Yuma, I don't want to seem like I am panicking, but that chaos number is correct." Astral said to his human friend. "We absolutely have to make this next move count. Otherwise it is over for us."

"I understand Astral. My turn." said Yuma, but he could only force the words out in an exhausted gasp. "I draw my card."

Yuma looked at his draw, but he gasped when he saw what it was. It was none other than Rei Shingetsu's card, Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force.

"This card, this is the card that Rei gave me, the card he gave me when he made me an honorary Barian Guardian." Yuma wondered where Rei was right now, and he hoped that wherever he was, he was out there fighting back against the evils of the Emperors and doing the best that a hero like him could possibly do. Yuma stared at the card for a while longer, remembering the happy go lucky guardian who saved him from the possessed pro duelist, Daisuke. It was almost like Rei was protecting him right now.

"Yuma, are you sure about using this card?" Astral asked, growing nervous at the sight of it. "I know that Rei has more than earned our trust, but that is still a Barian Card."

"I'm sure Astral." Yuma told the spirit. "Rei gave us this card to use against the Barian Emperors, and even though he was my friend, Alito happens to be an Emperor too. We can't afford to hold back now!"

Mustering all of his spirit, Yuma activated the card.

"I activate Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force! With this card, I will evolve Number 39 into a Chaos Number!"

"GO, CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! RISE UP, CHAOS NUMBER 39: HOPE RAY V!"

Hope gave himself to the power of chaos, diving back into the overlay network and allowing the energy to evolve his body, transforming him into a warrior that matched Comet Cestus in terms of physical build. The new hope resembled his original self, but his color scheme was changed from white and gold to a dark shade of purple all the way down his body, with large crimson shoulder plates and knee guards. His wings were enormous, and they were as black as the night, pulsing with small veins of Barian Energy.

**Number C39 Hope Ray V: Rank 5/LIGHT/Warrior/2600 atk/2000 def**

Of all the cards in the entire history of Duel Monsters, Alito had never expected Yuma to use a card like that. "Limited Barian's Force?! Where did you get a Barian Card?"

"I got it from Rei Shingetsu of the Barian Guardians." Yuma declared, a slight twinge of anger seeping through his voice.

"Barian What?" Alito asked. Yuma's words completely confused him. He had never heard of any organization calling themselves by that name before.

"You should know who the Guardians are, Alito." said Yuma. Even more anger was leaking out of his voice. "You and your Emperors killed them all, except Rei! He got away, and then he gave me this card to stop you and the Emperors from destroying Astral World! Why did you think I was so shocked that you were an Emperor, Alito? I couldn't bare to think that you of all people would slaughter people the way Rei described it."

Alito had no idea where Yuma came up with a story like that. It wasn't true at all. Even if these "Guardians" were real, slaughtering fellow Barians was too disgraceful to put into words. Only Vector would be willing to do something so vile and despicable.

"Yuma, let me assure you that I am being completely truthful with you. I have never even heard of anyone named Rei Shingetsu, and there have never been any Barians Guardians in existence. Whoever told you that story was making the whole thing up! I know you might not trust me anymore since I'm a Barian, but I swear on my honor and by my friendship with you that the Barians Guardians don't exist."

Alito's denial seemed honest, and this placed Yuma into a serious dilemma. That meant either Rei was lying, or Alito was lying. On one hand, Alito had technically deceived him in the past by pretending to be human, and then revealing himself to be a Barian Emperor, Astral's sworn enemy, but every action after that pointed towards sincere remorse for his actions, so was he telling the truth, or was he conjuring up this lie because he was too ashamed to face what he participated in with his fellow Emperors. On the other hand, Yuma had only met Rei two days ago, and while Rei had saved his life from the possessed Daisuke, they're connection as friends was rather new. Rei could have made it up, but why would he do that? Yuma didn't want to believe that either of his friends would want to lie to him, but if it turned out that Alito was telling the truth, he would need to have a little talk with Rei the next time they met.

Both Alito and Comet Cestus looked over the form of Chaos Number 39, impressed by this new challenger.

"Not bad, Yuma. Not bad. Now that you can summon a Chaos Number too, it's safe to say that we're equals in this duel, but there is just one small problem. You're monster is still weaker than mine!"

"Let me finish, Alito! Chaos Number 39 has an effect, and guess what, it happens to be identical to your Monster!"

"Identical to my... OH NO!"

"That's right. By detaching an overlay unit, I can destroy Cestus the Comet, and then you take damage equal to its attack points! This duel is over, Alito!"

"Not by a long shot!" Alito shouted, more determined than ever to stand against his rival. I" counter with my trap card, **Defense Counter!** Now by banishing two Burning Knucklers from my graveyard, my monster can't be destroyed by card effects this turn! You just wasted your effect!"

"I still have plenty of moves to make!" Yuma yelled, continuing his turn, his inner fire burning bright with the passion of battle.

"Like this one, I activate the effect of Overlay Astronaut in my graveyard. Since I Xyz Summoned Hope Ray V, I can banish Astronaut to give my monster an extra 1000 attack points, giving him enough power to take your chaos number down!"

**Hope Ray V Atk: 2600 + 1000 = 3600**

"Now, Chaos Number 39, attack Cestus the Comet with RISING SUN V STAR SLASH!"

"You think I'm going down like this?! You're wrong, Yuma!" Alito roared. "Activate trap card, **Power Struggle Counter!** This makes your monster's attack points equal to Comet's original attack points, and then Comet gains 1000 attack points, so I'm afraid your monster's attack backfires! Good Game, Yuma, but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end!"

**Hope Ray V Atk: 3600 - 800 = 2800**

**Comet Cestus Atk: 2800 + 1000 = 3800**

Yuma smiled back at his Barian Rival. "You remember when you said Deja Vu, Alito? Well you're about to experience another one of those! I have a counter to your counter! My trap card, Overlay Stopper will negate Hope Ray V's own attack, and then the trap card attaches itself as an overlay unit."

Alito shook his head, tisk tisking Yuma. "Sorry to have to open your eyes, Yuma, but that was your last chance. On my next turn, I'll use Comet's effect again to wipe out your Number and take the rest of your lifepoints!"

The two Number Monsters charged toward each other, roaring as loud as they could as their fists collided with each other, and they engaged in a boxing match to the death. However, after seconds of matching each other blow for blow, Comet was managing to get a few good hits in, and it appeared that he had managed to overpower Hope.

However, to Alito's surprise, that only made Yuma smile even wider. "Then it's a good thing I have Double or Nothing! With this card, since the attack of one of my monsters was negated, its attack points double, and then it can attack again this turn!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"You know something, Alito." said Yuma. A slight hint of sadness plagued his voice. "I wish this duel would last forever, but I'm afraid I have to end this with my Victory! Hope Ray V, attack Cestus the Comet with RISING SUN V STAR SLASH!"

**Hope Ray V Atk: 2600 x 2 = 5200**

The two Number Monster's nodded at each other. Both of them knew that they were smiling behind their masks, and they engaged in one final brawl, unleashing their attacks at the same time. Their massive fists collided with each other in an explosive display of strength, only this time, the force was so tremendous that Comet was blown away by the power of Yuma's Number. The Chaos Number was destroyed in a fiery explosion, and Alito was consumed by the flames, changing back into his human form as he fell to the ground in defeat.

**Alito: 1000 - 5200 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma**

Astral extended his hand and absorbed the Numbers that Alito had collected over his time on Earth, adding six new Numbers to his collection, including Number 79: Burning Knuckler Nova Caesar, Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk, and Number 3: Cicada King.

Immediately after the Barian Sphere Field vanished, Yuma raced over to his friend to help him up, pleading that his injuries were not life threatening.

"Alito!" Yuma cried out. "Alito, are you OK?! Talk to me!"

Alito staggered to his feet, and his grunts of pain turned into laughter.

"Oh man! You definitely kept your promise! I can't remember a duel I had that was as intense as that one! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha OW!"

Alito suddenly staggered back down on one knee and he clutched his chest from the intense pain. While Yuma was no doctor, it was obvious to him that if it wasn't for the physical resilience of Alito's Barian Body, he would be unconscious or even dead from his injuries. The duel had taken a severe toll that was going to be difficult to pay.

"Alito, please tell me you're going to be OK." Yuma exclaimed, practically begging for a miracle. "Then we can duel again and our next one will be even better."

Alito shook his head sadly. "I think... OW! I think, this is going to be our last one, at least for awhile. In order to recover, I am going to have to go back to Barian World to receive emergency treatment. Not even a normal hospital can repair the damage of a Barian Sphere Field, especially since I used my Over Hundred Number... OW!"

"No! No!" Yuma cried. "I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay!"

"I want to stay too, Yuma..." Alito muttered, his fatigue draining his voice down to a whisper. "But we both know I can't."

His body started to glow, and he began the teleportation process to take him away.

"At least I have enough energy... to see Anna one last time... I have to tell her... I have to say Goodbye... and this is Goodbye to you... Yuma..."

The teleportation process was now complete, and Alito vanished into thin air, leaving a crying Yuma and an equally sad Astral behind.

"Goodbye Alito. Goodbye... my friend..."

* * *

Alito rematerialized only a few blocks away from the Bar Ian. He stumbled as he touched down on the ground. His legs barely had enough strength to keep him upright. As he clutched his chest and caught his breath, he got his berrings.  
"Okay..." He wheezed. "Shouldn't... be too difficult... If I'm back here..." He paused as he entered a fit of coughing.

"Then Anna's apartment should be... that way!"

"Going somewhere Alito?" A voice purred from a dangerously close distance behind him.

Alito jumped and turned around, and his jaw dropped when he saw the speaker.

"K-K-K-Kotori?!" He gasped. "Where have you been?! Yuma is looking everywhere for you!"

Kotori's smile grew, and just looking at her face made Alito shudder. Each step she took towards him resulted in him taking a step back out of a growing sense of uneasiness until his back was pinned against a wall.

"Yuma is looking for me?" Kotori cooed. "How sweet of him! But you see... I have been looking for you!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Achacha Champion: Rank 3/FIRE/Warrior/2000 atk/1800 def**

**2 Level 3 Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, you can detach two Xyz Materials from this card; inflict 600 damage to your opponent for every Xyz Monster on the field, and then this card gains attack equal to the damage you inflicted, until your opponent's next end phase.

**Burning Knuckler Quick Fist: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/500 atk/1900 def**

Effect: When a monster is successfully Xyz Summoned to your side of the field, you can banish this card from your hand or graveyard. Add one spell card from your graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of Burning Knucker Quick Fist once per duel.

**Burning Knuckler Charger: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1600 atk/1300 def**

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon one Burning Knuckler monster from your hand. You cannot special summon other monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except Xyz Monsters.

**Zubaba Spearman: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/1700 atk/700 def**

Effect: When you Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, you can equip this card from your hand to that monster as an Equip Spell Card. A monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK, and if it attacks, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the damage step. A monster can only be equipped with one Zubaba Spearman at a time.

**Achacha Acrobat: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/1000 atk/1000 def**

Effect: If this card is used to Xyz Summon a Warrior Type Monster, target one monster on the field. Its effects are negated. If you control a Warrior Type Monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. Then you can activate one of the following effects.

1\. Target one Warrior Type Monster you control. This card's level becomes equal to the level of that monster.

2\. Target one Warrior Type Monster you control, its level becomes 3.

**Overlay Astronaut: Level 4/DARK/Warrior/0 atk/800 def**

Effect: During the end phase, if an Xyz Monster you control was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to target one other Xyz Monster in your graveyard, or an Xyz Monster in your banish zone, special summon it. When an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned to your side of the field, you can banish this card from your graveyard. That monster gains 1000 atk, until the end phase.

**Defense Counter: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Banish two Warrior Type Monsters from your graveyard. Burning Knuckler Monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects this turn.

**Power Struggle Counter: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a Burning Knuckler Monster you control battles a monster with higher atk, the atk of the opponent's monster becomes equal to the original attack of your monster. Then your monster gains 1000 atk during this turn's battle phase.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So how was that for a duel? Not too bad, right?**

**I had planned to get this chapter up a lot earlier, but my life threw a few curve balls at me which prevented me from doing so.**

**I hope to maintain the ambitious goal of one chapter a week for as long as I possibly can, so be prepared for another exciting chapter soon!**

**And as always, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, I would really like to hear it, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen. I have just discovered something new to add to the frustrations of being a writer. This is one of the chapters that I had been looking forward to writing for so long, and yet ironically, it took twice as long to write as I originally planned. Why? I don't know. Half the time, I don't even know my own brain.**

**But I have some good news! We are now only one chapter away from Rio regaining her identity as you know who! **

**For now though, it is finally time for Kotori to step out of the shadows and show Yuma just how evil she has become with Number 96's help!**

**I know some of you were sad to see Alito go, but the good news is that he will have one more scene before he departs from the story for at least 10 or 15 chapters. The bad news, unfortunately, is that it is going to be a rather sad scene, and anyone who remembers what happened to Alito in canon knows what I am talking about.**

**I know I have said it dozens of times already, but just to make sure we are all clear, Zexal is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Temptress in the Mist

Gilag was panicking. He had never been more afraid at this current moment than any other point in his life. It wasn't fear for himself, but for Alito. After hours of waiting for his friend to return, Gilag assumed that Alito was defeated by Yuma Tsukumo and returned to Barian World to recover from the fight. He had left the BAR Ian to fulfill Alito's last request of locating his human female companion, Anna, and tell her the truth about his identity and his feelings for her, but on his way to find Anna, he had discovered Alito's broken body near the entrance to a scrap yard, and his condition was critical. Gilag immediately took his injured friend back to the BAR Ian and placed him on the counter of the bar to stabilize him and stop the bleeding from his multiple injuries.

"Come on, Alito. Stay with me buddy! You're going to be OK! Just stay with me! Hang in there!"

He had immediatly contacted Misael, and the blonde Barian arrived to assess Alito's injuries, but when he did look him over, Misael couldn't believe his eyes.

The severity of Alito's condition was worse than he thought. Someone had broken both of his arms and twisted his left leg out of place. His shirt was torn to shreds, and his chest and face were covered in bloody scars and scratches, as if someone had taken a long whip and struck him dozens of times. Every waking moment was agony for Alito, and Misael knew they had to act fast.

Suddenly, the door to the BAR Ian burst open, and in stormed Anna with her cannon armed and her temper through the roof.

"Where is he?! Where is Alito! Nobody no-shows me on a date and gets away with it! Do you hear me, Alito?! Come out where I can see you! You can't just ask me out and then not show up! Where are... you..."

All the anger in Anna's voice faded away upon seeing Alito in critical condition. She dropped her cannon and rushed over to his battered form.

"This does not concern you, human! Leave at once!" Misael barked at her.

"Relax, Misael." scolded Gilag. "She's a friend of Alito's. You are Anna, aren't you?"

Anna ignored the two Barians, too scared for Alito's life to notice them. All that mattered was tending to Alito's injuries, but since she was no doctor, there was nothing she could do other than comfort him, and it made her feel helpless, the one feeling she hated more than anything else.

"...na... Anna...?" Alito mumbled, who could barely speak at all. Despite the pain, he was overjoyed to see her, and if he could move his arms he would have hugged her.

"Oh, God! Alito! What happened to you?!" She wailed.

"Attacked... by... Kotori... Mizuki..."

Silence filled the room, and the human and two Barians stared at Alito with shock on their faces. Misael had assumed that it was Vector who attacked Alito, taking advantage of his injuries to swoop in and finish him off, but apparently he was wrong. Who would have thought that the seemingly gentle friend of Yuma Tsukumo would be capable of such violence?

Gilag clenched both his fists together, and anger darkened his face. In his eyes, Kotori had just declared an act of war, and he intended to retaliate with full force.

Anna knew who Kotori Mizuki was back from when she knew Yuma as a young child. From the brief time she had known her, she came off as such a sweetheart, kind, gentle, and incapable of having the will to hurt anyone. Had she changed since the last time they met? If so, then what did Alito ever do to her to make her want to try to kill him? It made absolutely no sense.

"Don't worry, Alito. We'll get you to a hospital!" Anna yelled at him in reassurance, trying to resist the urge to cry. "I'll call for help and then everything is going to be OK!"

"I am afraid he is beyond the help of a normal human hospital." Misael murmured.

"What? No! NO! Don't you dare say that he's going to die!" Anna shouted in a rage. "I know Alito! He's too much of a fighter to die! He's not going to die! I won't allow it!"

"That's not what I meant. He's not going to die, but he does have to leave with me. Not even the most efficient of human hospitals can repair the damage done to his body. Only the energy of the Barian World can revive him. I have to take him back there if he is to even have a chance of recovery."

"Barian World?" Anna parroted back. "What the hell is Barian World?"

"It's... my home... " muttered Alito, barely conscious. "Anna... I'm not... from around here... I'm not even human... I'm sorry... I didn't tell you sooner..."

"What? What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy?" Was Alito really that delirious from his injuries that he actually thought he was some kind of alien?

Misael wasn't going to waste time explaining it to her. He snapped his fingers, and a huge red glowing portal appeared next to the four of them, a portal to the Barian World.

As Anna stared at the portal, the shocking truth of Alito's identity dawned on her.

"Holy..." Anna gasped. "You're not kidding!"

"It's true, Anna." whispered Alito. "I am not human... and I have to... go back home now... I don't think I will be back for awhile..."

Anna knew there wasn't any time to explain. Besides, whether Alito was human or not, it didn't change how she felt for him.

"Damn it! I don't care about that! I just want you to stay! I want you to be OK! You can't leave me! It's not fair!" Now she couldn't hold back her tears any longer

Alito could feel her pain. It wasn't fair to him either. If he had his way, he would stay with her forever, but fate, cruel as it was, wouldn't allow it.

"Anna... listen to me..." Alito said, knowing that he didn't have much time left before the portal took him back. "Please don't cry... I want you to be happy..."

"Then stay, damn it!" She sobbed. "Please stay!"

"I'll come back for you." He whispered as he started to shed a few tears of his own. "I promise."

Misael could delay no longer, and he picked up Alito's broken body and motioned towards the portal, where the transportation process began, coating their bodies in a magenta glow. Alito, despite being on the verge of unconsciousness, used the last of his energy to utter one last message to Anna.

"...An...na... love... you..."

His words reached her, and Anna's heart stopped. Her whole world around her seemed to slow down to a halt as his words echoed in her mind. He loved her. He truly loved her with every fiber of his being, and now his departure was even more heartbreaking, since she had no time left to tell him that she felt the same way.

In a last ditch effort, she raced towards the portal, hoping to go with Alito and Misael into Barian World so that she could at least be by his side while he recovered, but it was too late. The portal closed, and Alito and Misael had vanished.

"Alito? Alito? ALITO! NO!" Anna fell to her knees and broke down, allowing her tears to coat the floor of the BAR Ian with her heart break.

Now for the second time in her life, a man that had captured her heart had been taken away from her by the cruel winds of fate.

Gilag sighed as he saw her cry. There was nothing he could say or do that could comfort her. Besides, now he had a new mission that he needed to accomplish. Kotori needed to pay for what she did, and then Yuma would be next.

He let out an angry growl as he walked out the door of the Bar Ian.

"The Numbers can wait! Barian World can wait! What matters now is getting back at that green haired bitch for doing this to my friend! I'm coming for you, Kotori."

Anna was left alone in the darkness, filled with regret. It wasn't fair. They had just met, just discovered how wonderful each other's company was, and then Kotori had to ruin everything.

"Alito..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. If only I had been there. Then I could have stopped her. I could have saved you."

"You may not be able to save him, but you can avenge him."

Anna darted around the room to locate the source of the voice, but she could see no one.

"Who's there?"

"A friend." said the voice. "A friend who can help you in your time of need. Just tell me. What is your desire?"

"I want..." Anna whispered. "Justice."

"Then relax." The voice whispered, soothing her with its soft sounds. "Let the Number take hold!"

A wave of new found strength washed over Anna's body as the Number 81 appeared on her left hand. Yes, he understood now. She understood what she needed to do. The Number made it clear. She would be strong for Alito, stronger than she had ever been before so that they could one day be reunited, and then she would find Kotori and make her pay. Oh yes. Kotori would wish that she had never been born.

* * *

Ever since the grueling battle in the Barian Sphere Field, Yuma hadn't dueled for the rest of the day, even though he still needed one more heart piece to make it to the finals. How could he duel when his duel with Alito had taken so much of a toll on him? After his sad goodbye to Alito, the physical strain of his ordeal in the sphere field caused his body to shut down, and he barely had enough energy to make it home where he slept for the remainder of the day. Now it was almost sunset, and even with the well earned rest, he could still feel the fatigue from the duel. Alito had truly pushed him beyond his limits, and while Yuma welcomed the greatest of challenges, the victory had been turned bittersweet with Alito's departure. Yuma hoped that one day when the Astral Barian War was over, he would get to see Alito again, and then maybe they could have a well earned rematch again, but without the high stakes of war. He would welcome the day when they could just duel as friends again, if he ever saw him again.

"Alito." He mused to himself. "Wherever you are. I hope you make it back in one piece."

However, Yuma was brought out of his thoughts by a disturbed Astral, who was unusually on edge.

"Yuma, be on alert." warned Astral. "I sense a dark presence approaching."

"What is it, Astral? Is it a Number Holder, or a Barian, or something worse?" Yuma asked, growing alert himself.

"I am not sure. It seems strangely familiar though. Be on your guard for whatever comes."

Astral's eyes darted from left to right until he finally pinpointed the location of the presence, a shrouded entrance in between two buildings, just across the sunset illuminated street.

"There! It draws near! Be ready!"

Yuma faced the direction of the dark alley's entrance, prepared for the worst, but what came out of the shadows was someone whom Yuma had least expected to see.

"Hello Yuma." the newcomer greeted in a sweet and sultry whisper.

Yuma's jaw dropped to the ground, unable to believe the sight in front of him. "Kotori?"

A small pink tint formed around Yuma's cheeks, and it was only growing brighter and redder with each passing second. He had never seen Kotori in such a formal and regal looking dress before, but now that he had, he realized just how astoundingly good she looked in one. Yuma had such a familiar and friend based relationship with Kotori in the past, that he had never paid too much attention to her physical appearance, but now, there was no doubt in his mind of how attractive she looked, and he was completely captivated by it, but there was something else, something off about her appearance. It was in her eyes, which had a strange shine to them that he had never seen before. In the times that Yuma had made eye contact with her in the past, he saw nothing but purity, innocence, and kindness in her eyes, the eyes of a gentle soul, but these new eyes of hers showed none of those qualities. Kotori's new eyes were filled with nothing but waves of lust.

In short, Yuma didn't know whether to be scared, aroused, or both.

Kotori's devilish grin grew wide as she saw Yuma's reaction. Her charm was working better than she expected. Soon he would be in the palm of her hand.

"Oh wow! Just a few days ago, I was just a normal person you could talk to with no problem, but now you take one look at me, and you can't even say a word without blushing and stuttering. I should have worn this outfit a lot sooner. Speaking of which, do you like it? Does it bring out the best in the new me?"

"I... I... I... I don't know... You look... nice..."

"_And kind of scary"_ He added silently.

"Awwww, why are you so nervous?" Kotori cooed as she slithered closer and closer to her crush. "It's just me. I don't bite! Much!"

Astral floated next to Yuma, studying Kotori's new appearance and behavior as his mind was plagued with confusion. How could Kotori, someone so friendly and familiar to him, be responsible for the dark presence he sensed just a few seconds ago. He focused, but he could not detect any Number or Barian energy nearby, or worse, on her, and Number 39 was being quiet so far. If there was a Number nearby, he would be able to sense it. Wouldn't he?

Yuma's face was still beet red from Kotori's appearance and choice of words, but then he remembered the issue of having not heard from her within the past two days.

"Where have you been?!" He yelled in a frantic tone.

"Winning duels and collecting heart pieces, what do you think, big boy?" she responded as if her absence was no big deal.

"I've been looking all over for you, and every time I tried to call you, you didn't pick up! I thought something terrible happened to you!" Yuma shouted.

Kotori's eyes softened as she heard the fear in his voice. Maybe she could have resurfaced sooner, but oh well. Her duties to master were on her mind at the time, but now she had more than enough time to make up for it. She brushed her hand down Yuma's cheek.

"Aw no. I am so sorry to worry you. I lost my phone shortly before I left for the tournament, and I spent half the day looking for it. That's why I couldn't get in touch with you for so long, and then after I found it, I just got roped into duel after duel after duel, and then I just lost track of time. I didn't mean to scare you."

Yuma seemed to accept her explanation, not thinking too much of it. "Hey, it's Ok, Kotori. You're here, and you're safe. That's all that matters."

Kotori took this opportunity to catch Yuma in a tight hug, which caught Yuma off guard, but Yuma had been hugged by Kotori before, so he didn't see what was different about this one at first.

Yuma accepted the hug and pulled Kotori into a warm embrace. It was a welcome relief from the stress and pain from the morning's fight, feeling the warmth of someone close to him, but then Kotori began to tighten her grip around Yuma's body, and the longer and tighter she hung on, the more uncomfortable Yuma began to feel.

"Uh, you can let go now." said Yuma nervously.

"Why would I want to?" whispered Kotori. "I've never seen you be this affectionate towards me, so concerned for me, so why stop there when we can go even further?"

Yuma's heart began to race with nerves. "F-Further? What do you mean?"

"Oh Yuma." She chuckled, her voice still in a quiet, seductive whisper. "So dense, so naïve, but that's what makes you the oh so amazing you. You really thought I just wore this dress for the tournament? Come on. Admit it. You took one look at me and you wanted me. I could see where your eyes were wandering."

Yuma instantly panicked. "No! NO! Oh No! I'm so sorry, Kotori! I wasn't staring! I promise!" But rather than getting angry, Kotori just laughed. In fact, she looked like she was enjoying his emotional state.

"Now, now. Don't lie to me, Yuma." She said to him, her face inches from his own. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist if I made just the right choices in how to express my beauty, and it worked. Don't you get it, Yuma? You have been so much more than a friend to me after all these years that we have known each other. Your confidence, your happiness, your determination, your smile, I watched it all with awe. Without you, I would have just been a weak little wall flower, too passive to be anything worth noticing and doomed to a life of mediocrity. I would never have mustered the courage to get out there and seize the day. I would never have felt the adrenaline rush you get in a duel. I would never have understood what it meant to Kattobingu the way you do. You inspire me Yuma, and so much more than that."

"Well, I... thanks Kotori. I... I'm glad I could help you so much..." said Yuma, not sure how to respond, and growing even more nervous.

"Oh no, Yuma." replied Kotori. "It is I who should be "thanking you", and I have just the idea in mind on how to "thank you" properly."

"What do you mea... mmmph!" Yuma was suddenly taken by complete surprise as Kotori's lips collided with his own in a deep kiss, a hungry aggressive kiss. Yuma had thought about being kissed by a girl before, but he never expected his first kiss to be anything like this. He expected something soft, sweet, and passionate. This on the other hand, was raw, rough, and aggressive, and it felt more like being devoured by a hungry predator. Kotori let out a seductive "Mmmmmmm" noise as she deepened the kiss, before parting to breathe.

"I want you."

Another Kiss

"I crave you."

Another Kiss.

"I love you. I love you so much."

She finished with one final kiss, leaving Yuma practically brain dead from the shock of her romantic advances.

"Oh, I get it now!" Astral commented. "Kotori sees you as a potential mate."

Astral's comment only made the situation worse, and now Yuma found himself on the verge of fainting. "_Too soon, Astral. Way too soon."_

"So tell me, Yuma." She whispered, her desire stronger than ever. "Do you feel the same way? All you have to do is say yes, and we can begin our new life together."

In truth, Yuma actually did want to say yes, but something didn't feel right. He had never experienced romance first hand before, but something told him that if Kotori really did have feelings for him, she would never express her feelings in such an aggressive manner.

Yuma was about to give his answer, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large, muscular man with a Mohawk walking towards them, and he did not look happy.

"YOU!" The man yelled with murderous fury in his growling voice. "I go off to hunt you down, and I find my other enemy with you. Why am I not surprised?"

"You're a Barian, aren't you?" Yuma asked in an accusation. He instinctively got in front of Kotori, readying his duel disk in case the muscular man tried anything. Astral also readied himself for a fight.

"That's right!" said the man. "My name is Gilag, and I'm here for..."

"Yeah, I know what you're here for." interrupted Yuma. "I defeated Alito, and I can beat you to, so if you want my Numbers, then come and get them!"

"I'm not here for you! I'm here for her!" He shouted, pointing at Kotori. Yuma couldn't see it since she was behind him, but Kotori was actually smiling at Gilag, as if she was non verbally saying to him "_Yeah, I know why you're here. I did hurt Alito, I know what I did was wrong, but I did it anyway because I found it fun."_

"Kotori? What did Kotori ever do to you?"

"It's not what she did to me!" Gilag growled. "It's what she did to Alito!"

"Alito? What are you talking about?"

"Your little friend here cornered Alito and nearly killed him! She broke both his arms and then whipped him like an animal! I don't know how you ended up making friends with her, but she is a psychotic bitch that needs to pay for what she did! Now get out of my way!"

Yuma was beyond confused. What kind of plan was this? Did the Barians actually think they could win by turning Yuma against his friends? If they did, Yuma knew it wouldn't work. His loyalty to his friends, especially Kotori, was far too strong to be broken by some made up story.

"Hold on! Kotori would never do that! She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"And how do you know that? Have you been with her every second? Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do."

"I know her well enough to believe that she would never hurt anyone the way you described it!" Yuma argued. "If you want Kotori, you have to go through me!"

But then, Yuma was taken by surprise as Kotori pushed him aside and walked up to Gilag, activating her own duel disk instead.

"Wait? Kotori, what are you doing?"

"Yuma, you are so sweet in wanting to protect me, but I can't have you fight all my battles for me. A girl has to stand on her own two feet at some point, you know. Let me handle this fool. It would give me great pleasure in defeating him for you. Besides, he's not even going to come close to defeating me, anyway."

"Kotori listen to me!" Yuma warned. "This guy isn't like any opponent you've ever faced before! At least let me join you so we can take him together! You can't mmmph!"

Yuma's protests were muffled by another one of Kotori's face devouring kisses, which made him blush red once again.

"There will be plenty more where that came from after I win." She whispered to him, and she walked back over to her opponent. "Any final words before we start the countdown to your defeat, Barian?"

"Yeah, you'll regret laying a finger on one of the Seven Barian Emperors." said Gilag. "I activate a Barian Sphere Field!"

"FOR ALITO! BARIAPHOSE!"

Gilag's body burst to life with Red Barian Energy, tearing his clothes away, and transforming his glowing body back into his Barian Form. The new Gilag's face was now covered in a silver helmet like mask with the green spikes of his Mohawk sticking out from the top. His body was now a dark shade of brown with twice as much bulk and muscle as before. A giant yellow Barian Emblem with a wing like structure appeared on his chest with the red jewel at the center glowing bright with the flames of his anger.

Gilag's new appearance didn't frighten Kotori. In fact, it only made her more excited. Master would be so proud of her once she took down another Barian in his name.

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Kotori: 4000**

**Gilag: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Fall before the might of my Barian Power!" Gilag roared, who drew his card to begin his turn. "I set three cards face down and one monster face down and end my turn."

Kotori raised an eyebrow. She had expected an aggressive start if Gilag's rage was anything to go by. He was either bluffing or planning a trap with those cards, but with master on her side, nothing that the Barian Giant did mattered to her. The outcome would be the same either way.

"Really? That was your Barian Power? What a joke." Kotori mocked as she drew her card. "I summon **Demon Bird - Phantom Raven **in attack mode!"

Kotori's monster appeared in a burst of black and purple flames, taking the form of an eagle sized raven, but it had piercing red eyes, claws the size of meat hooks, and a grinning demon's face was on its chest, laughing as the raven flew around the field.

**Demon Bird - Phantom Raven: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/200 atk/200 def**

Yuma took one look at Kotori's monster and jumped, completely caught off guard by its frightening appearance. "AH! What is that thing?!" Yuma had seen his fair share of birds, but he had never seen one that looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Isn't he just precious?" Kotori cooed. "Next I activate his effect. By banishing the top two cards of my deck, I can draw two cards. Then I can send one of my little birdies from my deck to the graveyard."

Yuma found himself once again confused and slightly disturbed by Kotori's behavior. Sure, the effects would be useful for Kotori's usual strategy of banishing her monsters, but a creature with such a vicious and wicked appearance would normally repulse Kotori, yet here she was, treating the evil monster bird as if it was her child.

Kotori looked back at Yuma, taking pleasure in seeing the fear and uneasiness in his eyes, and she gave him a playful wink before continuing her turn.

"Now I think I will summon the monster I just dumped in the graveyard right now! By banishing the Dark Attribute Demon Bird - Zombie Hawk and the Wind Attribute Simorgh, Bird of Divinity from my hand, I can bring about the true form of Simorgh! I special summon Dark Simorgh from my graveyard!"

An even larger explosion of black flames shook the entire sphere field, and an enormous avian creature that resembled Kotori's favorite monster flew out of the torrent of fire. It looked identical to Simorgh, but the divine radiance of its normally green body gone, and it was replaced by a dark coat of black and grey feathers with purple jewels adorning its body. The corrupted bird let out a terrifying screech that resembled the sound of a nail scraping across a chalk board, causing agonizing pain to Yuma, who had watched with horror at what Kotori had done to her favorite monster.

"Kotori! What do you think you're doing? How could you just toss Simorgh aside in favor of that thing? I thought that was your favorite monster?"

"Relax Yuma. Does it really matter what cards I use? As long as I win the duel, any sacrifice I make is well worth it!"

Yuma couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Kotori say that like it meant nothing? The last time he saw her, she cherished her favorite card. It was as if the person dueling for him wasn't Kotori at all, but some twisted, perverse doppelganger. It sounded impossible, and yet, given Kotori's attitude, and her... unpleasant advances on him, it was becoming more plausible the more Yuma thought about it.

He couldn't figure out what was causing this change in behavior, but something was definitely wrong with Kotori.

**Dark Simorgh: Level 7/DARK/Winged-Beast/2700 atk/1000 def**

"Now here's the real surprise behind my new magnificent monster!" Kotori boasted. "Dark Simorgh's effect prevents either of us from setting cards on the field! That means no setting trap cards and no playing defense! You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't go first, Gilag, or else you wouldn't have been able to play any of those cards at all! Now, Dark Simorgh, attack his face down monster with DARK HURRICANE!"

The eldritch avian flapped its wings and conjured a raging tornado of violet colored wind which blew Gilag's face down card into the air, but Kotori was caught off guard when the monster revealed itself. Without warning, the revealed monster, a giant disembodied hand made of molten lava rocketed forward and punched the giant bird in the chest before vanishing. Kotori could only watch as Dark Simorgh was engulfed in flames and destroyed.

**Fire Hand: Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/1600 atk/1000 def**

"What? What was that? What did you do to my monster?" Kotori shouted in protest.

Gilag smirked as his cunning trap turned the duel in his favor. "You made a big mistake by attacking my Fire Hand. Whenever it's destroyed, your monster is also destroyed, and then my monster's second effect lets me special summon Ice Hand from my deck!"

The moment Gilag's declaration was spoken, a new hand burrowed its way out of the ground and took Fire Hand's place on the battle field. This new hand was completely encased in transparent ice, which covered the metal structure that made up its artificial bones.

**Ice Hand: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1400 atk/1600 def**

"But I'm not done with you yet!" Gilag declared. "I activate the continuous trap card, **Front Hand Back Hand! **Now every time one of your cards is destroyed by the effect of a Hand Monster, you take 800 points of damage!"

**Kotori: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"And now for my next move, the continuous trap card, **Helping Hand!** Since a Hand Monster was special summoned from my deck, I can special summon another Hand Monster from my hand! I choose Magic Hand!"

A Giant Jack in the Box popped out the ground where Fire Hand originally stood, and a large red mechanical hand sprung out of the box, connected to it by a spring loaded arm that pushed itself back and forth like an accordion. The hand then turned towards Kotori and started waving at her.

**Magic Hand: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/800 atk/1600 def**

Astral narrowed his eyes, his mood growing grim from Gilag's surprise attack.

"I fear we have made a grave error in allowing Kotori to duel this Barian on her own. We barely won against Alito, and if Gilag is as powerful as Alito was, then this is only the beginning of what he has in store for your friend."

Yuma was inclined to agree with Astral. Despite his suspicions of her odd behavior, Yuma was still fearful and worried for Kotori's safety, and he voiced his concern.

"See, Kotori! I told you that these Emperors were bad news! Are you sure you don't want me to help you? I can get in there right now and help you turn this duel around!"

"Yuma, please! I'm starting to get annoyed at your lack of faith in me. I have everything under control. Besides, he is not the only one who can bounce back. Since our Barian friend here destroyed Dark Simorgh, I can special summon **Demon Bird - Hypnotic Osprey **from my hand."

Kotori's new monster burst out of its black flame cocoon as a black and white bird of prey with large red eyes. An even larger third eye with a reptilian slit like pupil was protruding out of its chest, emitting a strange aura that could put even the strongest of monsters in a trance.

**Demon Bird - Hypnotic Osprey: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/700 atk/300 def**

"Good luck getting through him, Gilag because he can negate one attack per turn, and when he does, you take 1000 points of damage, and you can't attack my Phantom Raven without going through him first, so you won't be touching my lifepoints again any time soon! I set three cards face down and end my turn."

"It'll be more than just your lifepoints that you'll have to worry about when I'm done with you, you bitch!" Gilag growled.

"Well if you're so certain you can win, then come an get me!" goaded Kotori with a sinister smile.

"Fine, I will, I draw! Now I summon **Trap Hand** in attack mode!"

Another Jack in the Box appeared next to Magic hand and burst open, revealing a thin, grey metal hand with chainsaw blades attached to the tips of its fingers.

**Trap Hand: Level 4/DARK/Machine/900 atk/1800 def**

"And since I control a Hand Monster, I can special summon Prominence Hand from my hand as well!"

Ice Hand, Magic Hand, and Trap Hand were soon joined by a fourth hand monster, a golden metal arm and claw made out of solid gold.

**Prominence Hand: Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/600 atk/2000 def**

"Now, Kotori Mizuki!" Gilag shouted. "Do you have any last words before I make you pay for what you did to Alito?!"

"Yeah, I have some words." Kotori answered. "Are you finally going to duel like a real Barian, or are you just going to continue wasting my time?"

Kotori's words only infuriated Gilag even more, and the Barian Giant let out a loud roar of a battle cry before making his next move.

"Now I overlay Ice Hand and Prominence Hand! With these two Level 4 Monsters, I can Xyz Summon my most powerful Number!"

"COME FORTH, NUMBER 106: GIANT HAND - HUGE ROCK PALM!"

Ice Hand and Prominence Hand high fived each other and dove into the overlay network while connected to each other, and out of the portal rose an enormous stone hand ten times the size of any of Gilag's previous hand monsters. Five strange green orbs protruded out of its finger tips, with an additional one at the center of its palm. Suddenly, the orbs burst open, revealing themselves to be the creature's red alien eyes with pupils resembling yellow target symbols. All six eyes stared angrily at Kotori, as if the Number Monster knew exactly what she did.

**Number 106 Giant Hand: Rank 4/EARTH/Rock/2000 atk/2000 def**

"That's your most powerful monster?" asked Kotori. "A hand shaped statue with eyes, and it only has 2000 attack points?"

"It may not look like much to you." explained Gilag."But with a little help from another Number, Giant Hand will get even stronger!"

"You're going to Xyz Summon again?" Kotori realized.

"Yes! I overlay Magic Hand and Trap Hand! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I build the overlay network again!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 58: BURNER VISOR!"

Magic Hand and Trap Hand retreated back into their boxes and jumped into the overlay network together, giving rise to one of the strangest Number Monsters that Yuma, Astral, and Kotori had ever seen. At first, they thought the object that rose out of the portal, a glowing blue orb with a red stripe across one side, was the monster's sealed form, but when the red area opened up to reveal two beady eyes and a large mouth filled with glowing fire, they realized that the orb was the body of the Number itself. A green Number 58 glowed brightly on the side of its "face" and the fire in its eyes and mouth burned with the same flames of Gilag's vengeful hatred.

**Number 58: Burner Visor: Rank 4/FIRE/Pyro/1000 atk/1000 def**

"Really?" "What exactly do you plan to do with something like that?"

"Why don't I just show you! I activate the effect of Number 58, which allows me to equip itself to Number 106 as an equip spell card, and with him giving Number 106 some extra help, my Over Hundred Number can now attack you directly!"

"Go, Giant Hand! Attack Kotori directly with PRESSURE POINT PUMMEL!"

Kotori's cruel sneer grew as she assumed that Gilag was walking right into her trap.

"It seems you have short term memory, Gilag. My Hypnotic Osprey can negate the attack of your Giant Hand and then hit you with 1000 points of damage!"

"Or so it would." Gilag countered. "But the effect of Number 106 will put a stop to that effect! By detaching both of its overlay units, the effect of your monster is negated! GO! PRESSURE POINT PARALYSIS!"

Suddenly, Giant Hand tossed Burner Visor in the air, and then it rocketed towards the Demon Bird, flames erupting out of the back of its wrist like a jet. Then, a drill erected out of one of the orbs on its fingertips, piercing the osprey directly in the eye on its chest. Then the colossal hand caught Burner Visor in its hand and immediately threw it again. Burner Visor thundered across the battlefield like a meteor with the intent of ramming its opponent.

"Kotori, NO!" Yuma cried out of fear. He remembered the excruciating pain he felt from his own experience in the sphere field from his duel with Alito. It was the worst pain imaginable, and he wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially Kotori, and now he was powerless to do anything about it.

The gigantic ball of fire slammed into Kotori and threw her body backwards into the walls of the sphere field. Yuma could only watch in horror as the red electricity of the sphere field surrounded her body, forcing her down to the ground.

**Kotori: 3200 - 2000 = 1200**

"I'm not done with you yet! Burner Visor has another effect! Since Giant Hand inflicted damage to you while Burner Visor was equipped to it, I can discard one card from my hand to inflict 500 more points of damage to you!"

Once again, Burner Visor struck hard, breathing fire out of its mouth and engulfing Kotori in flames.

**Kotori: 1200- 500 = 700**

Yuma's heart stopped when he saw that Kotori was on the ground, completely motionless. "No, No! Kotori get up! Get up!"

His horror turned to anger as he glared at Gilag with shaking fists and uncharacteristically murderous eyes.

"Gilag! If you hurt Kotori, you'll regret it! If she dies, I'll kill you! You hear me! I'll freaking kill you!"

"Yuma, please. You have to remain calm." Astral scolded.

"I don't care." Yuma yelled, fighting back tears in his eyes. "I've already lost my parents! I don't want to lose Kotori! I can't lose another loved one again! It's too much!"

Then, to his relief, he saw Kotori move. She propped herself up with her hand and suddenly sprung to life, jumping back up on her two feet as if nothing had happened.

Both Gilag and Yuma saw the rage within her, and they realized that the attack didn't hurt her at all. It just pissed her off.

"If there's anyone who is going to be doing any killing around here, It's me!" She hissed. "No one gets away with hitting me like that! I hope you like pain, Gilag! Your suffering will be ten times what Alito got from me!"

Then Kotori just realized the mistake she had just made. In her anger, she had accidentally confessed to her vile deed where Yuma could hear every word."

"You... What are you saying Kotori?" asked Yuma, praying that what she just said wasn't true. "Are you saying that you actually did hurt Alito?! Why? Why would you do that?! Alito was my friend!"

Kotori rolled her eyes and turned to face Yuma, hoping to calm her lover down. It was just a worthless Barian. Why would he be so distressed about that?

"He is your enemy, Yuma, a Barian who pretended to be your friend, and if you want to win this little war that you fight, this is what you do to your enemies."

Kotori slammed her high heel onto the ground as if she was crushing a cockroach.

"You step on them like the insects they are. You crush their hopes and dreams until there is nothing left, and that's what I did to Alito. He screamed, he cried, he begged for me to stop like the pathetic little dog he was, but I just kept going and going and going, and every strike I made filled me with more pleasure than the one before it! You hear that, Gilag! That's what's going to happen to every single one of you when I'm done! The Barian World itself will beg for the Dark Goddess to show mercy as it crumbles into dust, when its precious Emperors are nowhere to defend it!"

Kotori's maniacal speech left Yuma in a state of horrified astonishment. He was half expecting to wake up from a nightmare, and then he would see the real, sweet, kind, and gentle Kotori that he knew before, but the wake up never came. This was the cruel reality before him. Kotori Mizuki had turned into a monster.

"What happened to you, Kotori? You can't be her. You can't be Kotori Mizuki! The Kotori Mizuki I know would never do something so... so... so... cruel!"

Kotori chuckled darkly. Yuma still thought he was talking to her weaker self, the poor naïve fool.

"The Kotori Mizuki you know is never coming back!" She declared with a malicious sense of pride in her new identity. "Just a few days ago, I was nothing more than a weak little human, but with this new power inside me, I'm a Goddess! You're right Yuma! I have changed, but for the better! What you see before you is the real me, my true self, but why waste time talking about it! On my next turn, I will show you the source my wondrous transformation! Don't worry. There is one thing about me that will never change! My heart, black as it is, still beats only for you!"

While Yuma's face turned red again, realization dawned on Astral. All the pieces of this mystery were now falling into place, and he now knew why Kotori and the dark presence he sensed were one in the same. Somehow, some time before they had reunited with her, Kotori had become possessed by a Number Card, and for some reason, the Number was powerful enough to mask its presence from both Astral and Hope.

"_When could it have happened?" _He thought to himself. _"It had to have happened shortly... after... she... dueled... NUMBER 96!"_

"Alright, Gilag." Kotori said to the Barian. "Time to pay you back for that attack! I activate my trap card, **Dark Dimension Explosion! **Since I took damage just now, I can target Gilag's Number Monster and plant a little bomb on it. During the end of your turn, Giant Hand will be destroyed, dealing damage equal to its attack points!"

"That's what you think!" countered Gilag. "I have plenty of moves to make before I end my turn! I activate the spell card, **Chaos Pressure Point!**" Now with this card, I can banish Magic Hand and Trap Hand from my graveyard, and then I can add Rank Up Magic Barian's Force from my deck to my hand, and I think I will activate it right now! With Rank Up Magic Barian's Force, I can rebuild the overlay network and turn Giant Hand into a Chaos Number!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! CHAOS NUMBER 106: GIANT RED HAND - BURNING LAVA PALM!"

The power of Barian World surged through the sphere field and burst out of the overlay network, coating Giant Hand in its bright red energy. Soon, Giant Hand had grown five stories taller courtesy of the tree like arm that was now attached to its body. Its skin resembled the molten lava body of Fire Hand, but instead of lava oozing out of the cracks in its black armor, bright magenta colored chaos energy coursed through it, providing it with even more power than before.

**Number C106 Giant Red Hand: Rank 5/EARTH/Rock/2600 atk/2000 def**

"I end my turn, and since the original Giant Hand is not on the field anymore, your trap card doesn't work, so I won't take any damage."

"HA! Not bad!" Kotori scoffed. "But it won't save you from me! I draw my card!"

"First, I summon **Demon Bird - Plague Vulture **in attack mode, and with him on the field, I now have all I need to summon the ace of my deck!"

Another sinister looking bird soared onto the battle field in a burst of black flames. Its black feathers were coated in tar like slime, and instead of having the face of a normal vulture, its head was that of a human skull.

**Demon Bird - Plague Vulture: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/900 atk/900 def**

"Wait a minute." Yuma said to himself as he looked at Kotori's field. "3 Level 2 Monsters? But Kotori doesn't have any Rank 2 Xyz Monsters in her extra deck, unless..."

"Oh God, No!"

"I overlay Hypnotic Osprey, Phantom Raven, and Plague Vulture! With these 3 Level 2 Monsters, I will construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! BOW BEFORE THE MIGHTY FORM OF THE STRONGEST NUMBER! NUMBER 96: BLACK MIST!"

Yuma and Astral were now reunited with the nightmare that nearly caused their downfall. A torrent of black slime burst out of the overlay network, reforming into the fiendish, flame eyed monstrosity that was the self proclaimed Strongest Number

**Number 96 Black Mist: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/100 atk/1000 def**

Shock, Fear, Sadness, Heartbreak.

These four emotions were Yuma's entire train of thought now. It was enough to send him completely over the edge. He fell to his knees and started trembling at the sight of the Number Monster. It had to be a joke, no, a nightmare, but it was true. Kotori was in the hands of Number 96.

"No... No... NO! NO! KOTORI NO!" Yuma screamed.

Kotori didn't even answer. She was too intoxicated from the dark power flowing through her.

"So a monster with only 100 attack points is your strongest monster?" Gilag questioned. "Then it must have some kind of powerful effect. Too bad you won't be able to use it! I activate the effect of Giant Red Hand! By detaching an overlay unit, the effects of all cards you control are negated!"

"I figured you would do something like that! I counter with the quick play spell card, Forbidden Chalice! This will increase the attack of your monster by 400, but its effects are negated, so your Giant Red Hand won't be touching Master!"

**Giant Hand Red Atk: 2600 + 400 = 3000**

"Now that it's safe to attack, I activate the effect of Number 96! By detaching one overlay unit, your monster's attack points are cut in half, and then Master gains attack power equal to the amount your monster lost! GO, SHADOW GAIN!"

Black Mist unleashed a wave of darkness from his gaping maw, shrouding Gilag's Chaos Number in shadows and draining its strength.

**Giant Hand Red Atk: 3000 - 1500 = 1500**

**Black Mist Atk: 100 + 1500 = 1600**

"Now I activate my final trap card, **Overwhelming Darkness!** By banishing Dark Simorgh from my graveyard, I can add its strength to master! Now Number 96 gains 2700 attack points, and your monster loses 2700 attack points! At the end of my turn, my monster is banished and then I will take 2700 points of damage, but this duel won't last that long! NUMBER 96, ATTACK GIANT RED HAND WITH WHIPLASH WHIRLWIND!"

**Black Mist Atk: 1600 + 2700 = 4300**

**Giant Red Hand Atk: 1500 - 2700 = 0**

The Dark Number's body exploded with a swarm of thousands of tentacles, which wrapped around the Hand Monster and tore it apart, then they went after Gilag, spearing him in the chest and leaving gaping wounds. Another tentacle slammed into his head, knocking him back into the sphere field, where he transformed back into his human form after hitting the ground.

**Gilag: 4000 - 4300 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Kotori**

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Too easy!" Kotori laughed. "Wasn't even worth my time." After the Sphere Field disappeared, Kotori walked over to the fallen Barian and slammed her stiletto down on his chest, causing him to cry out in pain. She reached down and took Number 58: Burner Visor off of Gilag's injured body.

"Damn... you... Kotori... Mizuki..." Gilag grunted.

"Damn me? Joke's on you, Gilag! I have already been damned, and it feels amazing! Now go back to Barian World where you belong. You no longer interest me!"

Just like that, another portal to the Barian World opened up on Gilag's command, and the Barian vashined before her eyes. Then Kotori turned her attention back to Yuma.

"Now that the little annoyance is out of the way, we can get back to more important things." said Kotori, seductively licking her lips. "To the victor go the spoils."

"Kotori please!" Yuma yelled at her. "You have to fight that Number! Can't you see what Number 96 has done to you! Is this really what you want? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life as a mindless slave?!"

Kotori's eyes immediately flashed with hatred and she slapped Yuma in the face. "Don't you dare call me that! I'm not some mindless puppet who can't think for herself like all those other idiots you dueled! They were too weak! They couldn't handle the power of the Numbers and that is why you defeated them so easily! I am not his servant! I am his champion! He needs me just as much as I need him, and no one makes a mockery of all that my master has done for me!"

Kotori's rage left her, and after calming down, she realized what she had done to Yuma as he saw a tiny trickle of blood drip down from his cheek.

"Oh Yuma!" she cried. "Oh no. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"NO!" Yuma cried out, and Kotori was taken aback when she realized that this time, her seductive tricks didn't work on him.

"I admit it Kotori, you are beautiful!" Yuma confessed. "You're an amazing duelist and an even better person, but you're not yourself! Starting something with you would be wonderful, but not like this! I want the old you back, not what you've become!"

Kotori frowned. "You're just jealous because of how much stronger Number 96 has made me! You're afraid that you won't win the tournament now that he's on my side. Don't worry, Yuma. There's plenty of his power to go around."

"I'm not interested in his power!" said Yuma defiantly.

"Oh? Well maybe you need more convincing!"

A swarm of tentacles sprouted out of Kotori's back, and Yuma's anger increased ten fold as he saw the tentacles merge together and take the shape of Number 96.

"Hello, Yuma! Hello, Astral! Did you miss me?" He said with a cruel edge in his voice.

"Number 96." said Astral. "As if you couldn't sink any lower, now you hide behind Kotori as a shield. Release her at once!"

"Get out of Kotori you son of a bitch!" Yuma shouted angrily.

"Now, why would I do that?" Number 96 asked. "I don't think she would like that very much. You see, our relationship is not one of slavery, but of mutual benefits. I need her because I can't wander this world without a host, and she needs me to be powerful. Don't worry, I won't let our relationship get in the way of her feelings for you. No need to be jealous."

"Last warning." said Yuma, his voice a deadly growl. "Get out of here right now, or I'll kick your ass in a duel and make you get out!"

"You want to duel me? Awwww, now that's just cute!" taunted Number 96.

"Sorry, Yuma, but I am afraid I will have to decline your little challenge. Instead, I am offering an easy way out, a way where we don't have to fight. I already have all the heart pieces I need to enter the finals, which starts the day after tomorrow. You have until then to make your decision, and I am warning you, Yuma. If you don't embrace the power that I am offering you, then I will have to take the Numbers by force, and then I will make you watch as your friend, Astral is torn limb from limb. You can either live happily ever after with the girl of your dreams, or you can suffer as everyone close to you is taken away from you, never to be seen again."

Number 96 then retreated back into Kotori's body, leaving the two teenagers to settle this conflict themselves.

"Kotori, listen. I know Number 96 has convinced you that he's done good for you, but just answer this one question for me." said Yuma.

"Back when you dueled him, he was holding me hostage, and he threatened to kill me if you didn't give him the Numbers. If you had given the Numbers to him in the first place, do you honestly believe he wouldn't have just killed me anyway?"

Yuma's question stunned her, and for a brief moment, Yuma saw a tiny flicker of the real Kotori within her eyes, a small sliver of doubt about her supposed "master", but it wasn't enough, and in a split second, the darkness returned to her eyes.

"Look, Yuma. That was all just a misunderstanding. He has forgiven me for interfering, and he was more than willing to reward me for helping him bounce back from his initial defeat, and look at me now! I have the power to become the Goddess of this entire planet, but every queen needs a king by my side, and there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. Come on, Yuma. You know you want to. Give in to the darkness. Give in to me!"

Her lips curled upward into a seductive smile, expecting him to fall under her spell again and accept her proposal.

However, much to her surprise, Yuma backed away from her and shook her head.

"You know I can't do that Kotori. I'm sorry, but I still think that the real you is still in there, and I won't rest until I have the old you back!"

Kotori growled in anger and defeat. If Yuma was going to be that way, then she would just have to resort to using her master's ultimatum.

"Fine then, I will wait until the day of the World Duel Carnival finals for you to make your decision, and if you're still having second thoughts, the choice will be made for you, and believe me when I say you do not want to see what happens to Astral if you decide to reject me. Until then, I will see you soon, my love."

Yuma could only watch as Kotori's body became shrouded in mist, teleporting her off into the distance.

"Kotori, wait! Kotori!"

Yuma tried to stop her, but it was too late. Kotori had vanished, leaving him distraught, frightened, and above all, heart broken.

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Demon Bird - Hypnotic Osprey: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/700 atk/300 def**

Effect: When a Winged-Beast Type monster is destroyed or banished, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control another face up Demon Bird Monster, you can negate the attack and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed, banish it instead.

**Demon Bird - Phantom Raven: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/200 atk/200 def**

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can banish the top 2 cards of your deck to draw 2 cards from your deck. Then you can send one Winged-Beast Monster from your deck to the graveyard. If you control another Winged-Beast Type Monster, this card cannot be attacked. If this card would be destroyed, banish it instead.

**Demon Bird - Plague Vulture: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/900 atk/900 def**

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can target one of your banished DARK Monsters, and special summon it. A DARK Xyz Monster that is Xyz Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains 700 atk. If this card would be destroyed, banish it instead.

**Trap Hand: Level 4/DARK/Machine/600 atk/1800 def**

Effect: When a Magic Hand you control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon this card from your hand or graveyard. If your opponent would add a card(s) from their graveyard to their hand, or if they would special summon a monster(s) from their graveyard, you can banish that card(s) and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon one Magic Hand from your deck.

**Chaos Pressure Point: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, during your main phase 2, if you control an Xyz Monster, you can banish two Hand Monsters from your Graveyard. Add one Rank Up Magic Spell Card from your deck or graveyard to your hand, but banish it after activation.

**Helping Hand: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Hand Monster is special summoned by the effect of another Hand Monster, you can special summon one Hand Monster from your hand.

**Front Hand Back Hand: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Each time an opponent's card is destroyed by the effect of a Hand Monster, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**Dark Dimension Explosion: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When you take battle damage or effect damage while you control a DARK Monster, target one monster your opponent controls, and one DARK Monster you control. During the end phase of the turn you activate this card, banish both monsters, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of your opponent's banished monster.

**Overwhelming Darkness: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Banish one DARK Monster from your graveyard. Target one DARK Monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster you banished, then target one monster your opponent controls. It loses ATK equal to the same amount. During your end phase, banish your monster, and you take damage equal to the amount of ATK it gained by this effect.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I think I enjoyed writing this chapter a wee bit too much... Perhaps I just love writing villain moments so much!**

**Speaking of the chapter, Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome Back, Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**I present to you with a very special chapter that we have all been waiting for.**

**There's not going to be a duel in this chapter, but I guarantee that what happens here will be equally exciting.**

**I have no ownership over Zexal, but if I did, then the following events that occur in this chapter would have happened for real.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Return of the Queen

"So you're telling me you took out both Gilag and Alito over the course of just a few hours?!" Vector exclaimed, visibly impressed and surprised by how the brutal efforts of Kotori and Number 96 had far exceeded his expectations. The psychotic Barian let out a loud impressed whistle. "Damn! I should have asked for your help a long time ago!"

"Trust me Vector when I say we would have found each other inevitably, one way or the other." replied Number 96, sporting his trademark smug grin as he and his loyal vessel basked in their success with their insane ally.

"What do you mean?" asked Vector.

"Well for starters, you are the only Barian who would be insane enough to work with me. Secondly, the next phase of my operation demands that I return to the Barian World once this tournament ends, so I would require the assistance of a Barian to do so since I have no means of transporting myself there at this present time."

"Wait, return?" said Vector, growing confused. "Are you saying you have been there before?"

"Oh no. Look at that. I have said too much already." replied Number 96 in a sarcastic tone, taking pleasure in the fact that he was successfully pushing Vector's buttons.

"I don't like it when you hide things from me, Number 96." growled Vector, but he soon regretted saying those words as it earned him another tentacle slap from Kotori.

SLAP!

"OW!"

"Don't you talk to master like that. Question him again, and I will do more than slap you." threatened Kotori.

"You know." Vector snarled at Number 96. "You should really do a better job at keeping your pet dog on her leash."

That was the worst thing he could have ever chosen to say. Kotori reacted violently and kicked him in between the legs.

"OWWWWWW!"

Vector doubled over from the excruciating pain, squealing as he fell to the ground.

"WHY?" Vector shrieked, his voice now raised to a feminine squeak.

"You asked for it." she responded, greatly pleased with how much pain she inflicted.

"You know, I didn't come all the way out here to get kicked in the nuts by your vessel!" The Barian shouted.

"I came here to meet that so called "friend" you mentioned. Where is this friend of yours anyway? He could be anywhere in the city by now."

"No need to search any longer." said Number 96. "Found him."

Vector looked over the balcony to see what his ally was talking about, and she was astounded by the sight. On the ground level, a duel was taking place between what looked like three teenagers and a tall masked man wearing a black hat and trenchcoat. Kotori was astounded by how one sided the duel was. Despite having three powerful Xyz Monsters on the field, the masked man's opponents had yet to even touch his lifepoints, while they were only hanging on by a thread, and now the masked man was moving in for the kill with his Number Monster.

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Opponent 1: 300 Lifepoints**

**Opponent 2: 700 Lifepoints**

**Opponent 3: 400 Lifepoints**

**?: 4000 Lifepoints**

**Opponent's Fields:**

**Felgrand the Divine Dragon Knight: Rank 8/LIGHT/Warrior/2800 atk/2000 def**

**Orea the Sylvan High Arbiter: Rank 7/DARK/Plant/2800 atk/2500 def**

**Crimson Knight Vampire Bram: Rank 5/DARK/Zombie/2500 atk/0 def**

**? Field:**

**Unknown Number Monster**

**? Turn:**

"Do you feel that?" The man rasped to his opponents, his voice the sound of death. "That is the feeling of defeat. All your efforts were for nothing, and now you shall see how much of a waste your lives really are. DESTROY THEM!"

The fiendish monster obeyed and it unleashed its deadly weapons, three long, boney arms with claws the size of swords. First the monster tore through Felgrand, then it ripped Orea to shreds, and lastly, Vampire Bram was struck down. With all three monsters destroyed, the opponents could only brace for impact as the brutal attacks took the rest of their lifepoints.

**Opponent 1: 300 - 300 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Opponent 2: 700 - 700 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Opponent 3: 400 - 400 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: ?**

"Kotori, wait here. I need to speak with him alone." ordered Number 96.

"Of course." replied Kotori, nodding to her master as Number 96 floated down to the ground level, right behind the man, with Vector right behind him.

"Pathetic." growled the man. "Even when the three of you duel me together, you still can't even touch me, and now you must pay the ultimate price for your weakness!"

The next thing the three duelists knew, they were hoisted into the air by three long hands sprouting out of the sleeves and torso of the man's trench coat. The man's eyes began to glow red, and the same red glow appeared in the eyes of the captured duelists. Long threads of energy traveled from their eyes into the man's eyes, and their screams grew weaker and weaker as their souls were devoured, leaving nothing but withered husks behind. The now emaciated bodies of the man's victims glowed a bright purple and began to shrink, and they transformed into three miniature marionette dolls, no bigger than mice. The man picked up his new trophies and tucked the marionettes into the inner pockets of his trenchcoat, chuckling to himself as he relished the taste of their souls.

"A slight disappointment that they had no Numbers, but still, a satisfying meal nonetheless."

Then the masked man's ears picked up the sound of a slow applause, and he turned around to see Number 96 standing right behind him with the most smug grin possible. Vector followed close behind, the face of his human form remaining skeptical and apprehensive.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, my old friend. Well done."

The man didn't even bother turning around. He already knew who was talking to him. In fact, he sensed his presence long before he arrived.

"They weren't even worth my time, Number 96." The man growled. "I know why you are here. The question is, why should I lift a finger to help you a second time, when you couldn't even come close to defeating Astral the last time I assisted you."

Vector raised an eyebrow, puzzled by the man's words. Last time? So Astral's Numbers had escaped his body some time in the past? Or was there something else at work?

"Hang on." Vector interrupted. "Just who is this guy? Can we even trust him?"

"Ah yes of course. How rude of me." said Number 96. "Allow me to introduce you to my old friend and partner in crime, Number 43, Manipulator of Souls!"

Vector reacted to the news in a state of shock. "A Number?! That guy is actually a Number Monster?!" As if one sentient powerful Number was difficult enough to deal with. Now Vector was stuck with two of them.

"Charmed." The Number Monster hissed, revealing his three boney clawed arms from underneath his trenchcoat.

"Yes, yes, charmed indeed." said Number 96. "But now that introductions are out of the way, would you mind telling me why you would defy my authority by asking such a disrespectful question? You are obligated to help me."

"Am I now?" Number 43 asked in a growling snark. "I would say that any smart player of this game would be reluctant to form an alliance with someone who was recently defeated by a little girl. You may have turned her into your puppet, but the wound of defeat is still there. How can you outrank me in authority if you clearly don't outrank me in power?"

Number 96 was furious from the insulting words of the other Number, but then he paused for a moment. How did Number 43 know about his loss to Kotori?

"Are you trying to say that you have been spying on me? Why didn't you bother to get back in touch with me if you knew where I was?"

The Manipulator chuckled darkly.

"A good strategist always observes every piece on the chess board before making his move. I have been monitoring the activities of every major player in this little game for quite some time, the boy and the astral being, the reincarnated Merag, the other Barian Emperors, even the Tenjo and Tron Families. I cannot work my magic unless I know how their minds function. It makes it so much easier for me to make them dance on my puppet strings. Besides, when you were dueling the girl, it didn't look like you needed my help. I would have intervened if I believed you would have been absorbed back into the key."

"And another thing." he continued. "You should not have declined his challenge to duel you when you exposed yourself to Yuma Tsukumo after defeating Gilag. The longer you wait, the more powerful the boy will grow. You are already strong enough to resist being absorbed back into Astral's body, so the only thing you have to lose is your host and the Numbers you collect. You should have ended him immediately."

"Calm down." ordered Number 96, rolling his eyes. "By showing Yuma what I have done to his precious little Kotori, that is all he will be focused on. Despair will weaken his mind, and thus weaken his fighting ability."

"Are you sure about that?" questioned the Manipulator. "Or perhaps the knowledge that someone precious to him is in your hands will give him more determination to destroy you. I would be cautious if I were you, Number 96. You do not understand the human mind as well as I do, my friend, and it is clear to me that you are just as overconfident as before. Like an immature child, you have learned nothing. Astral defeated you all those years ago because you got cocky, and judging by the way you are behaving now, history will only repeat itself."

"SILENCE!" Number 96 roared. "I will not be insulted by an inferior Number such as yourself!"

Number 43's red eyes grew dangerously narrow. "_Inferior Number, Am I? Be careful what you say to me, Number 96. It just might come back to bite you."_

" You forget who you speak to, Manipulator! If it wasn't for me, you would have never received the taste of freedom from Astral's body yourself! If it wasn't for me, you would never have the opportunity to feast on so many souls and increase your own power! Only by following me will you be allowed to feast on the souls of every being in the Astral world once it is destroyed. I am your future Number 43, and I am the future of the entire Barian World!"

"Yes, Yes, Yes. I have heard this speech a thousand times before." Number 43 growled in an annoyed tone. "Without you, Don Thousand's power would have dissipated into nothingness, blah blah blah."

He pretended to be submissive to Number 96's wrath. Let the leader believe he is in charge, for now.

"Very well, You have convinced me once again. I shall assist you to the best of my ability. The thought of feasting on that many souls is too tempting of an offer."

Number 96 smiled. "I am glad you see it my way." he said to him, and he tossed one of the copies of Rank Up Magic Barian's Force to his numerical partner.

"Wait a minute!" Vector shouted. "What do you mean by Don Thousand? The God of the Barian World died centuries ago!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong Vector!" said Number 96, whose grin expanded into a sadistic sneer. "Don Thousand lives! He lives through me!"

"WHAT?" Vector shouted.

"Oh, so you don't know the real story of what happened to the God of the Barian World? Well the truth is right in front of you. Astral destroyed Don Thousand's body the last time they fought each other, but one single trace of his power remained. As long as that power still existed, there was a chance that Don Thousand would return, so in order to keep that from happening, Astral took it upon himself to imprison the essence within his own body, a body devoid of chaos, so no trace of Barian Power could revive him. However, he didn't count on the essence taking on a mind of its own. He didn't count on the essence turning into me!"

"You..." Vector stuttered. "You mean to tell me that..."

"YES! I am the legacy of Don Thousand himself. The God of the Barian World perished all those years ago, but his power lives on inside me, and as long as I stand, the Astral World will burn, and not a single human, Astral Being, or Barian will stand in my way!"

Vector stood there in silence, stupefied by Number 96's grand speech. Now he realized just how in over his head he was. His so called partner completely outclassed him in power, so now there was no way he could get out of this alliance by stabbing him in the back later. After all, how does one stab the back of a God?

_"What have I gotten myself into?!"_ He thought to himself, and for the first time in many long years, Vector was truly afraid.

* * *

Rio Kamishiro stared out into the horizon on the balcony of the hospital, overlooking the setting sun. She had been there all day, contemplating the horrifying truth that had been laid out before her after her duel with Kurage. Her mind was now a maze, and she was lost within it, desperate to distinguish truth from falsehood, yet ultimately failing. Her brother, Shark had no idea how to comfort her. He had no knowledge of the Barian World, nor did he understand visions, and as a result, he tried to dismiss them as hallucinogenic side effects of stress. This only resulted in a very angry Rio pushing him away, and after several failed attempts, he gave up and went back to his room for his final night of rest before being deemed fit to leave the hospital the following morning.

Rio would normally have been happy that Shark was now fully recovered, but there was just too much on her mind to focus on the positives. How could she believe that her human life would simply go back to normal, when her human life wasn't real to begin with? Had she really been living the life of another person all this time? Had she actually spent the past ten years walking around in someone else's skin. Durbe's blunt statement of her identity as Merag shook her to the core, and the last light of the day provided no comfort for her as the gears in her haunted mind kept turning, attempting to piece together the jigsaw puzzle of Merag's scattered memories.

Unlike Shark, Durbe had been wise enough to allow Rio some time alone to herself, but with each passing hour, he grew more concerned. Finally, as it was growing dark, he could wait no longer. He opened the door to the roof and slowly approached his lover. He could practically feel the waves of distress emanating from her melancholic form.

"Rio?" He called out to her in a soft tone of voice.

No answer.

Durbe tried again, choosing his words carefully in order to reach out to her and bring her back.

"Rio. I have no idea what I can say to comfort you, but I just want you to know that I am sorry. I exposed you to the energy of the Barian World, and now your mind is suffering for it, but I know that you are strong. Stronger than me, stronger than anyone I have ever met, and what's more, you have your brother with you, and you have me. Whatever path you take, be it human, or Barian, I will be there by your side, and I won't ever leave. I promise."

His words led to Rio finally turning around and facing him. The faintest of tears were in her eyes, but they were not of sadness. His words had touched her heart, and provided her with the mental recovery that she needed.

"Thank you, Durbe." Rio responded, smiling sadly. "It's just... I don't understand. I don't even know what to believe anymore."

Durbe smiled back at her, placing their hands together in a firm grip of comfort and reassurance.

"You can believe in me, Rio. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

Rio's smile grew slightly wider. "Yeah. I guess it does."

She took a deep breath, knowing that the next stage of solving the mystery of Merag was going to be more difficult than ever.

"Tell me everything, Durbe." She told her boyfriend. "Tell me everything about Merag, about the Barian World, about my old life. I need to understand."

Durbe sighed heavily, trying to figure out where to begin. His continued silence prompted Rio to help him find a starting point with one of her many questions.

"If I am Merag, then what am I doing in the human world, and why would I spend ten years believing that I am a human?"

Durbe's eyes narrowed, hardening with hatred for the cause of all of this. He knew the answer to that all to well.

"Vector. It all started with Vector." he began. "He hated you from the start, hated that you were in charge, hated every decision you made, hated the fact you existed, and every time you would reject one of his cruel and inhumane ideas, his hate would only continue to grow, and one day, he decided to act upon that."

Rio felt her heart leap up into her throat. She recalled a discussion that Misael had with Durbe when he warned them about the assassins, claiming that Vector was responsible for the death of Nasch and Merag, but if she was Merag, then that meant...

"You mean he killed me?"

Durbe clenched his fists and lowered his head in sorrow, which made Rio regret making him relive such a bad memory.

"Yes, and your brother, Nasch as well. I had always suspected it, but there was never any evidence until now. It just seemed too happy of a moment for him. The rest of us mourned over losing the two of you, but he was overjoyed. I knew he wouldn't mourn over you like we did, but I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to brag to me that he killed the two of you, and it took every ounce of restraint I had not to strangle him right there. So I spent an eternity searching for you and Nasch. We never found a body, so I kept hoping that you were only lost and I could find you again."

Durbe could no longer repel his own emotions, and he shed his own tears, recalling how broken his heart was when she left and how empty and hollow he felt with each failed attempt at searching for her.

"But I did. I finally did. I found you, Rio. I knew it was you when I laid eyes on you that day, and the duel we had only confirmed it. I don't know how, but when you died, your soul was sent to the human world, drifting aimlessly until it entered a body, the body of Rio Kamishiro, who must have passed away just like Kurage said she did. Then, somehow, your merging with Rio's body caused you to forget your Barian identity. You must have still been in shock from Vector's attack, or perhaps your spirit was out of focus without its correct body, but somehow your soul registered the memories of Rio as your own, and you have

He waited for the words to register in Rio's mind, and he could tell that the shock was already beginning to return to her.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but it is as close to the truth as I can get. Nasch must have experienced the same thing when he entered the body of Ryoga Kamishiro. I am sure that the same treatment I used on you will work on him, although he will most likely be a lot more stubborn and a lot less cooperative."

"Nasch?" Rio took notice of the name. "Then that means that Ryoga..."

"Yes." Durbe confirmed. "Your brother is the second missing Barian Emperor, a powerful warrior, and one of the best friends I could ever have, Nasch."

"Should we tell him?"

"Not now." said Durbe. "He isn't ready. He has no idea what is going on, yet, so we must introduce it to him slowly, like I did with you. Can you imagine how you would have reacted if I simply told you that you were the long lost ruler of an alien race from another dimension right at the moment we first met each other?"

Rio chuckled slightly, welcoming the touch of humor to brighten her mood, if only by a small amount.

"I probably would have had you put in a strait jacket for saying something like that."

"Stray what now?" Durbe asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Strait Jacket. It's what humans use to restrain crazy people who are too dangerous to walk free." She answered back to him.

"Ah. I see." He replied in understanding. He then let out a small laugh of his own. "Well then, if that is the case, then Vector definitely belongs in a straight jacket."

The couple shared a loud laugh as they both pictured Vector screaming for his life as he was bound by the jacket, unable to escape. The laughter was a welcome relief from the stress. Even if it lasted only a fleeting moment, Rio could still find light in this troubled time for her."

After the laughter died down, Durbe's expression grew serious again.

"I know it is not my place to pressure you Rio, but the Barian World cannot be without its Queen for any longer. Everyday another piece of the Barian World rots, and without all 100 Numbers, there will be no way to restore it. Back when all seven of us were working day after day to maintain its health for as long as possible, our power could at least slow down the decaying process, but now, with the two emperors lost and a third turned traitor, the decay is moving faster than ever before. If I don't find a way to stop it, then soon, I won't have a home to go back to."

"Now before you make your decision, Rio, I just want you to know that I would never force you to do anything you did not want to do. If you wish to remain a human, then I will accept your decision and remain here by your side, but the Barian World needs you, Rio."

Durbe's eyes were almost pleading as he gazed into Rio's eyes with sorrowful sincerity.

"I need you."

There it was. Rio could feel it. A new pain in her heart, the pain of guilt, guilt for what would happen if she rejected this chance to regain her Barian identity.

She now knew that if she chose to remain a human, she would be abandoning Durbe and his world to be destroyed. She could continue to collect Numbers for him, but with the way Durbe described it, they were running out of time. If the power of an extra emperor, or empress in her case, could make so much of a difference, then refusing would mean letting the chance at saving the Barian World go to waste, dooming the dimension even further.

She couldn't let Durbe down. She promised him from the beginning that she would help him save his world from decay and ruin, and it led to them becoming so much more than allies, so much more than friends. Feeling the waves of euphoric romance in her heart, she knew that she would never give up her relationship with Durbe for anything.

She wanted to go, to take a leap of faith, but another voice in her mind stopped her, a voice of warning. It told her that such a decision meant forsaking everything she had as a human, her life at school, her friends, her future, everything. She couldn't just throw everything away to start over again in a new life, but was she really throwing anything away if Rio Kamishiro didn't really exist? Would this choice cost her everything that mattered, or was she merely shattering a falsehood to get back what she had truly lost?

She still wasn't completely sure, but she could hear the voice that told her to remain human grow quiet.

In order to face the truth of Merag and put her mind at peace, she needed to see it right in front of her face.

"Take me there, Durbe. Take me to the Barian World. I want to see my home with my own eyes."

Durbe's head perked up in surprise. He had never expected her to make such a demand, but seeing the opportunity to help his lover, he immediately took it. Hope was beating inside him as he made a note that she referred to the Barian World as her home.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" He asked her.

In truth, she was frightened, but she had to take a leap of faith. Every step in this journey with Durbe had been infested with risk and danger, but together they had overcome impossible odds. He had brought her back from the brink of death by returning her soul, and now she finally had the opportunity to return her gratitude, by bringing his entire world back from the dead. There was no turning back now.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." She said with a fierce conviction.

Durbe nodded and snapped his fingers, and Rio watched in amazement as a red colored rift opened up in the fabric of space right before them. She felt her breath get heavy, and with the nerves returning, she began to take a step back, only to have Durbe take her hand, causing her to blush.

"Don't worry. The journey itself is relatively harmless, and I will be with you all the way through." He told her.

Feeling reassured, she took a deep breath and stepped through the portal, and immediately upon entering, she experienced the feeling of free fall. The force of the portal carried her forward through the bridge in between dimensions, blinding her eyes from the shine of the radiant colors of the rift, and pulling her body forward as if it was being stretched in the vacuum of space.

When the portal expelled her on the other side, Rio couldn't believe her eyes. She had pictured what The Barian World looked like in her mind before, but she never expected it to be anything like this. Durbe's portal had taken her to a world with a sky in a constant state of bright sunrise, and terrain made entirely of flawless magenta crystal. Save for the narrow path she had landed on, she was surrounded by a forest of crystal towers, each shining bright with their own chaotic power.

"It's... beautiful..." She whispered in awe.

"Indeed it is." said Durbe, who had just landed behind her. He was now in his Barian form, which momentarily took Rio by surprise, but she shrugged it off. It was his world, so there was no need for his human disguise while he was here.

Just then, she heard a loud cracking noise. She looked up, and she watched as one of the crystal towers lost its luster. The structure turned from a radiant magenta to a dull, ugly, lifeless grey, and then the tower crumbled into rubble like a dying rose.

"No..." said Rio, heartbroken by the sight of the world's beauty being tarnished. Durbe was right about the world being in a state of decay, but she had no idea it was this severe.

"I am afraid that what you saw is a common occurrence now a days." Durbe told her. "Come. We must press on. Follow the path just a short distance further, and we shall be at the center of the whole Barian World.

Rio complied, and the two continued down the narrow path, while Rio watched in sadness as she noticed a few more crystal towers crumbling into ashen rock. How could such beauty be so heartlessly destroyed like it was nothing?

Swallowing her sorrow, she walked forward until she and Durbe had reached a crossroad in the path. Dozens of crystal roads diverged from this point, but straight ahead was a sight that astonished her, a large column of stairs that lead up to a large crystal chair, no, not a chair, a throne.

"Was that... mine?" She asked Durbe, pointing to the throne.

"Yes." answered Durbe with pride in his eyes. " It was here that you gathered us together and formed the Seven Barian Emperors, and it was here that you took up the mantle of Queen of the Barians, vowing to protect your home from all who dare threaten it. It was from there that you governed the entire dimension. All respected you, and no one dared question you."

"Except for one." Rio thought bitterly. As if she didn't have enough enemies already. IV was still at large, Yuma had basically turned on her by siding with Astral, the arch enemy of the Barian World, and now there was a rogue Barian on the loose, who would not rest until he had successfully killed her again.

At the bottom of the stairs were two enormous floating crystals, and to Rio's shock, they each contained what appeared to be a Barian.

Durbe was also caught by surprise from seeing the two comatose Barians, and he recognized them immediately.

"Gilag... Alito..."

Rio gasped. These were the Barian Forms of two of Durbe's friends? What were they doing back here when they were needed on Earth?

The answer entered her mind, and her face twisted with anger and hate.

"Vector. Vector did this to them, didn't he?"

"He must have." answered Durbe. "Misael must have been unable to warn them in time, and now they paid the price for it."

"Are they... dead?" Rio asked, dreading the answer.

"No, they're not dead, but their bodies have sustained massive amounts of damage. In order to fully recover, they will need to remain in hibernation for a long period off time, and with every second counting, we simply cannot wait that long. We are down two men, and now our situation is even more dire than ever."

Rio was relieved to hear that, but the weight on her heart was still heavy. Mustering her courage, she ascended the stairs to the throne, her throne. Her eyes were locked onto the red glow that the throne gave off, a hypnotic, tantalizing glow, enticing her to rise to power once again, and on the arm of the throne was something even more alluring, a golden diadem with a large red diamond at the center, a queen's crown, her crown.

She picked up the crown, staring at its shiny texture, and she slowly sat down on the throne. It felt right for her to be there, as if the throne had been waiting for her to return.

"So this was mine?" She asked to no one in particular, entranced by the beauty of the crown.

She wondered what would happen if she put it on. What would it do to her mind? Would accepting her role as Merag erase her memories of being Rio, or would something else occur? She continued to stare at the crown, almost as if it was alive and whispering in her ear, telling her to put it on, telling her to become Merag again.

It was a painful choice. By taking this leap of faith, she would have to sacrifice everything that Rio Kamishiro ever was, her life, her future, and especially her friends. With Yuma, Kotori, and the others taking Astral's side, she would have to become their enemy, forsaking her old friends to save her new ones. What would they think of her when this was over? Would she even be able to return to the human world when she saved the Barian World? The thought of it brought tears back into her eyes, but she knew she would have to remain strong. She had to do it. She had to become the leader that the Barians needed her to be.

For the Barian World.

For the Barian Emperors.

For Durbe.

Summoning every ounce of her inner strength, she put the crown on.

Wave after wave of memories flooded into her mind at an alarming rate. It was as if a curtain covering her eyes had been lifted up, revealing the empty jigsaw puzzle that had been the mind of her past self, no, her Barian self, NO, her TRUE self. Yes, that was it, her true self. The more puzzle pieces of her fragmented memories entered her mind and put themselves back into place, the more truthful these memories appeared to her. They felt more natural now. No longer were they haunting nightmares and visions of a fragmented past. Now she could see that they were her own memories.

With each passing memory wave, she saw it all. The day the other Barian Emperors elected her to a position of leadership, the countless days she fought to keep the Barian World alive, and the day she met Durbe for the first time and realized what an amazing person he was, the day she fell in love with him, and how she fell in love with him all over again when she reunited with him as a human.

How ironic that a moment she had been waiting for so long as a Barian transpired in her life as a human, a false life, nothing more than a dream that she had finally woken up from, a shattered illusion.

The truth was now clear in her mind. She was a Barian. She had always been a Barian, and she would save her home with her knight by her side, no matter what it took.

Durbe started to grow concerned from the extended period of time that Rio had been in her trance. Perhaps he had made a grave error. Maybe he had taken her to the Barian World too soon, and now her mind was being damaged by the overwhelming force of her own visions. Praying that it was not true, he called out to her.

"Rio? Rio are you alright? Can you hear me?" He called out to her.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then the blunette's head rose up, eyes flashing with chaotic energy.

"Don't call me Rio anymore." She answered.

Durbe was caught by surprise. Not just by her answer, but by her voice. It no longer sounded like Rio's voice at all. Her tone was deeper, it sounded older and more mature, and it carried a wave of authority with it, and then it happened. Her body was glowing, and Durbe realized that she was Bariaphosing right before his eyes. Her bold blue hair grew longer until it draped past her waist, and it became decorated with red and green jewels, connected by small golden strings. Her clothes morphed into a regal looking white armored dress, with a blue midriff on her stomach, large pauldrons on her shoulders, and shoulder length white gloves. The dress draped downward, long and flowing, covering the white thigh high stilettos that formed to fit her alien feet. Golden jewels covered the lower area of the dress, and the Barian Symbol materialized just above her breast area, like a necklace. Lastly, her human face was gone, replaced with a pale grey, mouthless mask like face with two red highlights on her cheeks.

Gazing upon the beauty of her Barian Form for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Durbe was absolutely stunned.

The newly transformed Barian rose from the throne and descended down the stairs, her red eyes shining like rubies.

"My name is Merag, Queen of the Barian World."

* * *

**A****uthors Notes:**

**OH VECTOR! YOU'D BETTER RUN BECAUSE MERAG IS IN THE BUILDING!**

**Next chapter we get to see how Yuma and Shark react to the news that Rio is now a mouthless, cold blooded, ass kicking, Over Hundred Number using Barian Queen with a heart of ice, and she gets to duel next chapter, so expect to see Number 103.**

**And now my big plans regarding Number 96 have been revealed. In this story, Number 96 is 100% aware that he was born from a fragment of Don Thousand's power. However, the Don Thousand we all know, AKA the most boring villain in the history of Yu-gi-oh, is DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD! And he is not coming back, so canon Don Thousand won't be appearing in this story. However, Number 96 aspires to finish what Don Thousand started, and by the time we get close to the end, he will be just as much of a threat as the original Don Thousand.**

**And Yes! The "friend" that Number 96 mentioned in Chapter 23 was Number 43: Manipulator of Souls. You know, that terrifying Number Monster that Vector used in his duel with Durbe and Merag in the anime? That Number! I decided to make him a sentient character and add a third villain to the Vector and Number 96 alliance because I saw a lot of potential within him, and Number 43 is one of my favorite Number Monsters of all time. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he sentient? What are his diabolical plans? Wait and see my readers! (Evil Laugh)**

**So what is your opinion on the grand return of Merag, and what did you think of the chapter as a whole? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well. I am glad that everyone enjoyed last chapter! Now we get to see Merag in action!**

**Despite how much I would want to make this story canon, and thus make HolyIceShipping a canon pairing, I can't because Zexal is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Frozen Funeral Maiden

Yuma rushed through the streets of Heartland City towards the direction of Heartland General Hospital, fueled by his determination to free Kotori from Number 96.

"Yuma, do you really think it is a good idea to go to Rio for help?" asked Astral. "If I recall correctly, she allied herself with the Barians, and our attempts to convince her not to only resulted in violence."

"I don't know who else to go to!" Yuma replied. "Tetsuo and Cat are out of commission, so they can't help me, and you heard what Kotori said when she was dueling Gilag. Number 96 told her to take out the Barian Emperors for a reason. That means we have a common enemy. If we warn Rio about Number 96, then maybe she might open up to us again."

"Perhaps." said Astral. "A common enemy often unites opposing forces."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Yuma. "Then maybe we could finally get some sort of peace between our side and theirs. Then people like Alito won't have to fight anymore.'

Astral's face darkened. "I doubt obtaining peace will be that easy."

"Well we have to try!" Yuma argued back. "If anything, Rio won't be caught off guard if Number 96 chooses to go after her as well."

Yuma continued to rush down the streets until he finally reached the entrance to the hospital, but what he saw surprised him. Instead of Rio being there, her brother Shark was standing right outside the entrance, and it appeared that two men had cornered him and were viciously interrogating him. Yuma instantly grew angry when he recognized them as III and IV of the Tron Family.

"For the last time, you bastards, I don't know where Rio is!" Shark snapped at the two Tron Siblings.

"Maybe you didn't hear us correctly. Either you tell us where your pretty little sister is, or I get to see if the second time burning you ends up killing you." IV threatened, his sadism radiating from his face.

"Brother please." scolded III in a soft tone. He then turned to Shark and tried coaxing him in a kinder manner.

"Please Shark. As much as I want to leave the both of you alone, we can't. Tron's orders were clear. We have to get the Number cards that your sister took from us. If you would kindly tell us where she is, then we promise not to hurt her, Ok?"

"Oh, the good cop bad cop trick." said Shark sarcastically. "Yeah, that trick doesn't work on me, especially since your boss forced me to hurt my sister after you burned me alive and put me in the hospital for months. Why would I help you at all?"

"Because if you don't" growled IV. "I will make sure you never see Rio again. Understand?"

"Shark!" Yuma called out, alerting the Tron siblings to his presence. "Let go of him, IV!"

IV smirked at the approaching teenager. "Sure." he said, and he violently threw Shark to the ground. Shark wasn't hurt, and he quickly got back up. He looked at Yuma as he saw him come to his aid.

"Hey, I know you. You're one of Rio's friends, right?"

"Yep! That's me! Yuma Tsukumo!" Yuma smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up as a symbol of his aid.

"Yeah, you're that kid with the weird catch phrase, "Cats playing bingo."

"IT'S KATTOBINGU!" Yuma yelled. "It means reach for the sky!"

"Hmph. Whatever." Shark muttered, shrugging his shoulders. "Listen, unless you know where Rio is, then you can leave this to me. I don't need your help."

"It's two against one, Shark." Yuma argued. "If you let me back you up. then we can beat them both!"

"Tag duels aren't my thing." Shark grunted.

While Shark and Yuma argued, III noticed a strange blue ghost floating next to him. He gasped, and he whispered to IV. "Brother, Look!"

IV noticed Astral too, and was equally surprised. "You don't think... Could that be The Original Number that Tron mentioned?"

"It has to be." said III. "Tron needs to know about this immediately."

"Why waste time going to Tron?" countered IV. "This kid has to have more Numbers than anyone else in the tournament if he's with Astral, so why don't we just duel him and bring Astral to Tron right now?"

III pondered IV's suggestion. Tron would be very proud of them if they brought him dozens of Numbers at once and The Original Number as a bonus. He nodded to his brother and issued a challenge.

"Hey, you! Yuma!" He called out to them both. "I heard you suggest a tag duel, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. Are you saying you are up for one?" asked Yuma.

"Of course." said III. "I am sorry to have to do this to you. You seem like a nice person, but Tron has to have your Numbers, so prepare yourself to duel!"

The four duelists were about to ready their duel disks and begin a tag duel, when a booming sound of thunder interrupted them. They looked up in the sky to see the sky darken with clouds, but these clouds were a bright magenta color, and Astral recognized it as the same color of Barian Energy. More lightning flashed out of the clouds, each flash the color of blood, and then two bursts of light, one blue and one white, flew down from the sky and landed onto the earth in front of the earth behind the Tron Siblings, tearing through the ground as it moved. The duelists were blinded by bursts of light and smoke, and when they opened their eyes again after the smoke cleared, there stood two familiar faces, Rio Kamishiro and Durbe of the Seven Barian Emperors.

"R-R-R-Rio?!" Shark stuttered.

"Hello brother. It seems I can't leave you alone for even a day without you running into trouble again."

Shark was confused by Rio's greeting. She never spoke like that to him. In fact, that didn't sound like Rio at all. There was an odd sense of maturity and authority in her words, as if she had power over him.

"Rio" turned towards the equally stunned Tron Siblings with hatred radiating out of her intimidating form.

"I assume you two are looking for me, is that right?"

"Yeah we are." IV responded. "Nice of you to come to us yourself."

"But, Rio" Yuma interrupted. "What was that? How did you fly out of the sky?!"

Everyone could feel the temperature in the area drop as Rio gave Yuma a cold glare, her eyes reflecting the ice in her heart.

"Don't you even think of calling me Rio anymore." She hissed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Rio Kamishiro was a lie, a false life that I have been living for too long. I am the frozen sword that pierces the hearts of all who threaten my home. I am the divine sovereign who rules over the realm of chaos. I am Merag, Queen of the Barian World and Leader of the Seven Barian Emperors!"

"L-L-Leader?!" Yuma exclaimed, still stunned by the revelation. "But that can't be true! How can you be a Barian?!"

"It is true, Yuma! I am not human. I never was!"

It was clear to Shark that he had missed out on an important detail due to his accident. Somehow, Rio had gotten involved in something huge, and now she was claiming that she wasn't human. Just what had happened to her while he was down?

"Alright, what the hell is going on?!" He shouted. "What are you saying, Rio? Have you gone crazy? Who is Merag, and what the hell is a Barian?"

"I will explain everything to you later, Nasch." Merag spoke to him dismissively. "Right now, I can finally make these two pay for what they did to you."

"I shall duel both of them myself!"

She stormed back onto the battlefield, readying her new weapon, a blue duel disk with three diamond shaped blades on the tip.

"You're going to wish you had your boyfriend's protection after I'm done with you!" sneered IV.

Merag's glowing red eyes locked onto her target. "You will learn to fear me, IV. After I am done with you, I will have you bowing before me and begging for forgiveness. I activate a Barian Sphere Field!"

Merag threw her cube into the air, coating the entire battlefield in a dome of crimson energy, forcing Shark, Durbe, and Yuma backwards.

"This field will serve as my terrain to battle you, and with it active, I can reveal my true self! BARIAPHOSE!"

Merag shed her human form in a glow of bright light, and the four human spectators were completely astonished as they witnessed her transformation unfold. Her human clothes were replaced with the white armored battle dress of the Barian Queen, with her long blue hair flowing in the wind. The face of Rio Kamishiro was no more, and in its place was the cold gray mask of Merag.

"No..." Yuma cried out, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Then it is true..." Astral whispered. "Rio is a Barian!"

"What... Rio..." Shark stuttered out. "What happened to you?"

Shark's eyes then drifted over to Durbe, who appeared to be happy at the sight of Merag's Barian Form.

"IT WAS YOU! I KNEW IT!" Shark roared. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"I have done nothing to her." Durbe explained in a matter of fact way. "She chose to become Merag. I merely showed her who she really was, and then I allowed her to make the decision for herself."

"CHANGE HER BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shark shouted. He charged over to Durbe in an attempt to punch him, but Merag intervened. She fired a bolt of energy out of the sphere field, which wrapped around Shark's body, binding him and forcing him to the ground.

"What?! What is this? What did you do to me?!" Shark used every ounce of strength to struggle free, but nothing he did affected the bindings. They were there to stay until Merag said otherwise.

"I had a feeling you would react poorly to my awakening." said Merag. "That is just to make sure you don't do anything stupid while I'm dueling."

"RIO!" Yuma shouted in protest. "That was your brother! How could you do that to him?!"

Merag didn't answer him, she just gave another cold glare at the boy. "I'll deal with you later." she growled.

She faced her opponents, who were still not sure what to make of her change in appearance, and she readied her duel disk, eager to unleash her icy vengeance upon the Tron Siblings.

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**III: 4000**

**IV: 4000**

**Merag: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Make sure you summon your Numbers." ordered Merag. "I want you to hold nothing back."

IV sneered at her as he drew his first card. "Be careful what you wish for. I'll go first, and I will start the duel off by summoning Gimmick Puppet Des Troy in attack mode."

IV's monster appeared within the confines of the sphere field in the form of a grotesque wooden horse made out of the body parts of multiple mannequins.

**Gimmick Puppet Des Troy: Level 4/DARK/Machine/1200 atk/2000 def**

"Next I activate his effect! By destroying himself, Des Troy allows me to special summon two Gimmick Puppet Monsters from my hand, so appear, Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll and Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker!"

Then without warning, the horse self destructed, and in its place were two new puppets, a pale, blonde, female porcelain doll inside a coffin, and a red and black jester carrying a large scythe.

**Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll: Level 8/DARK/Machine/0 atk/0 def**

**Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker: Level 8/DARK/Machine/800 atk/1600 def**

"So you wanted to see my Numbers?" IV asked his Barian opponent. "Well get ready! I overlay Necro Doll and Twilight Joker!"

"With these 2 Level 8 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 15: GIMMICK PUPPET GIANT KILLER!"

The two puppets vanished into the overlay network, giving rise to the monstrosity of a puppet that defeated Tetsuo, the heartless giant puppet sitting on its throne, waiting to drag unsuspecting victims into the gaping maw of gears inside the hole in its chest.

**Number 15 Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/1500 atk/2500 def**

"Are you scared yet?" IV asked, grinning sadistically.

"I fear nothing." Merag hissed. "Especially someone as worthless as you."

IV sported an angry grimace from her words. "Whatever. I set a card face down and end my turn."

III drew his card as well, but unlike his brother, who arrogantly believed he could win even without his help, III felt a growing sense of dread within him.

"I summon Chronomaly Nebra Disk in attack mode! When he is summoned, I can add one Chronomaly Monster from my deck to my hand! I choose Chronomaly Moai!"

III's monster appeared on the field as a large green stone with strange yellow pattern on its face, a full moon, a crescent moon, and a curved line. Together, the three patterns somewhat resembled a smiling face.

**Chronomaly Nebra Disk: Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/1800 atk/1500 def**

"Next I activate the spell card, **Chronomaly Excavation!** With this card, since I only control one Chronomaly Monster on the field, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, then I can special summon one Chronomaly Monster from my deck with the same level as my Nebra Disk, so come out, Chronomaly Colossal Head!"

A giant stone block burrowed out of the ground. One side of it was carved in a Mayan style to look like a face.

**Chronomaly Colossal Head: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/800 atk/1600 def**

"Next I activate the effect of Chronomaly Moai in my hand! Since I control a Chronomaly Monster, I can special summon him from my hand, and I happen to have two of them, so I can special summon both Moais!"

Joining side by side with the other statues were two large Easter Island Heads, large enough to almost reach the height of Number 15.

**Chronomaly Moai: Level 5/EARTH/Rock/1800 atk/1500 def**

"Now for my first Xyz Summon! I overlay Nebra Disk and Colossal Head! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 36: CHRONOMALY FORK HOYUK!"

From outside the sphere field, Shark and Yuma gasped out of pure shock, and even Merag took a step back when she saw III's Number Monster. It towered over Number 15, easily twice its size. From the looks of it, it appeared to be an entire Babylonian City mounted on a large platform and encased in a dome of blue energy with a blue 36 glowing on the side. At the center of the city was a large, oval shaped, black jewel with blue linings on it, likely the source of the energy field that was keeping the city afloat.

**Number 36 Chronomaly Fork Hoyuk: Rank 4/LIGHT/Machine/2000 atk/2500 def**

Merag studied III's Number Monster as well as III himself. Why would someone like III want to associate himself with his brother, if it was clear as day as to how much of a monster his brother was? Why would such a kind soul allow such cruelty?

"Hmmm, Impressive. Tell me something. You don't duel as arrogantly as your brother does. You don't even seem to have a malicious bone in your body, so why are you helping him? Why help Tron?"

"I have my reasons. I have to save my family, my father, and I would do anything for my father's sake." III adamantly declared.

Merag raised an eyebrow.

"Anything? Interesting. Is Tron your father?" She asked.

"I am not allowed to tell you that." III responded dismissively.

"I will take that as a yes." Merag deduced. "Tell me. If your father told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

Merag's question made III jump with surprise, and IV's face wrinkled with disgust.

"WHAT?"

"Or perhaps if he told you that burning down an orphanage full of children would save your family, would you do it?"

"I... I... NO..."

"And why not? Tron must have told IV to set my brother on fire, so why not more victims? Why didn't you join in? If you think what happened to my brother was wrong, then why didn't you try to stop your brother from doing it? If you can actually sleep at night knowing that you could have stopped them from doing such a thing, then you are just as much of a monster as they are."

III clenched his fists and looked away, trying to fight back tears that were building up in his eyes. She was right. It was true. What they did to Shark was monstrous and sinful, but how could he have said no? How could he defy his father's wishes when the chance of saving him and undoing the damage that Dr. Faker did to their family was so close?

"Hey, don't listen to her, III. She's just messing with your head." IV told his brother.

"And you!" He yelled at Merag. "You have no right to go prying into the business of my family."

"Do I now?" Merag yelled back. "I have every right to pry since your family business resulted in my brother almost dying! I have every right to give you back what you deserve!"

Her eyes then drifted to the trembling III, and IV could practically see the sheet of ice behind her cold glare.

"You know what they say. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a brother for a brother..."

IV's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, so you do care about the well being of your brother? That's a surprise." said Merag.

"Just... Just let me continue my turn!" III blurted out, unable to handle the stress of the situation any longer.

"I feel your pain, Rio, or Merag, or whatever your real name is, but I have no choice! Just like you, I don't fight for myself, I fight for those I care about! I'm sorry it has to be this way, but for Tron's sake, for the sake of getting my family back to the way it was, we have to defeat you at all costs! We have to take your Numbers!"

"You have no choice, III?" Merag scoffed, the ice in her heart growing colder. "Don't make me laugh. Everyone has a choice! I made the choice to destroy my humanity to save my home from people like you, and you made your choice to do nothing while your brother and your father hurt my brother and then kidnapped him and turned him into your little slave! You made your bed, III, and now you're going to sleep in it!"

Outside the walls of the sphere field, Yuma looked at III with sadness and sympathy. Like him, Yuma had also felt the pain of his family being damaged beyond repair when his parents went missing and never came back. Yuma tried to cling onto the hope that they would one day return, but despite his optimism and inner strength, he still felt the pain of their loss. Now he was actually meeting a boy who was in the same boat. If only there was a way to help them both. If only he could find a way for III to help his father without harming people, then they would not have to be enemies.

"Oh III..."

Merag on the other hand, felt nothing for III's plight. If he wanted to save his family, he should have chosen a method that didn't involve destroying her own family.

"I'm going to Xyz Summon again!" III announced.

"I overlay my 2 Level 5 Chronomaly Moais to build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 33: CHRONOMALY MACHU MECH!"

III's second Number emerged out of the sky as an even larger floating city than the one contained within the dome of Number 36. It was mounted on a sun cross shaped platform with dozens of military cannons on the cross itself, with a purple Number 33 in the center. Mounted on the cross, the city was of ancient stone architecture and Aztec or Incan in structure. Given its name and appearance, it appeared to be based on the legendary ancient city of Machu Picchu.

**Number 33 Chronomaly Machu Mech: Rank 5/LIGHT/Machine/2400 atk/1500 def**

"Lastly, I will activate the continuous spell card, Chronomally Pyramid Eye Tablet. This gives all my monsters an additional 800 attack points."

**Machu Mech Atk: 2400 + 800 = 3200**

**Hoyuk Atk: 2000 + 800 = 2800**

"Now I use the effect of Machu Mech! By detaching one overlay unit, I can inflict damage to you equal to the difference between a monster's current attack and its original attack, and then Machu Mech gains attack points equal to the damage inflicted. Since the monster I am targeting is Number 36, you take 800 points of damage, and then Machu Mech gains 800 attack points."

Machu Mech's overlay unit floated into one of its cannons. Then the cannon glowed bright with energy, and the floating city fired on Merag, but to the surprise of the Tron Siblings, Merag didn't even flinch from the damage.

**Merag: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

**Machu Mech Atk: 3200 + 800 = 4000**

"I end my turn." said III "Your move, Rio."

Merag's eyes flashed red as she drew her card. "I told you to address me as Merag!"

"I shall begin my turn by normal summoning Blizzard Thunderbird in attack mode."

Merag's summoning created a violent gale of icy wind, and a strange looking bird woman with blue skin and golden lightning bolt shaped wings flew out of the storm.

**Blizzard Thunderbird: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1600 atk/1400 def**

"Next I activate a spell card called Blizzard Vision! Since Thunderbird is the only monster I control, Blizzard Vision special summons itself as a monster with the same level as my Thunderbird, creating a copy for me to use!"

The icy winds picked up again, and the air around the sphere field morphed into a phantasmal clone of Blzzard Thunderbird.

**Blizzard Vision: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/0 atk/0 def**

"Yuma!" She called out to her former friend, now enemy. "You still don't believe I am really a Barian? Well then pay attention! I am about to summon one of the most powerful monsters that the Barian World has ever created!"

"With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!'

"XYZ SUMMON! THE INCARNATION OF MY COLD SOUL, NUMBER 103: RAGNA ZERO THE FROZEN FUNERAL MAIDEN!"

Merag's two birds flew into the overlay network to begin the summoning, and the color of the overlay network suddenly changed from gold to blue, freezing over with a thick layer of ice. Then, Merag's Number burst out of the ice and onto the battlefield. It took on the appearance of a beautiful woman with the attire of a Japanese Geisha. She wore a long white kimono with a red midriff draping all the way down her body. Gold jewels dangled on the bottom of the dress, and it appeared that she possessed no legs, as if she was merely a ghost. Her hair, the same bold blue color as Merag's, was tied neatly into two side buns, and a blue face mask covered her mouth. A golden spiked crest adorned her forehead, leaving only her bright red eyes visible on her face, with a stare just as cold as her mistress. Long blade shaped icicles sprouted out of her back, curving downward and functioning as a set of wings, while two smaller icicles rested on her head, curving upward like a pair of horns. A red Number 103 glowed brightly on the right ice horn. Lastly, she wielded two katanas made out of ice, which she spun around in her arms with elegance, grace, and deadly precision.

**Number 103 Ragna Zero: Rank 4/WATER/Fairy/2400 atk/1200 def**

"I don't believe it..." Yuma cried out. "She has an Over Hundred Number like Gilag and Alito!"

Shark said nothing. He just continued to stare at the sphere field in disbelief, wondering what on Earth was going on with his sister. Just yesterday, everything seemed fine, and Rio was behaving just like her old self, but now, this alien woman in front of him was nothing like the Rio he knew. What happened to her?

Durbe smiled as he saw the summoning of Merag's Number, but then he was surprised to see a familiar face materialize next to him. His own Number, Number 102: Holy Lightning Glorious Halo, had appeared to witness Ragna's summoning.

"Well, you've been quiet for a long time." Durbe spoke to his Number.

Number 102 spoke soft and monotonous but with a deep tone of voice. "There was very little worth talking about. Besides, you had your way of coping with our queen's disappearance, and I had mine. It is truly a magnificent event to see Merag and Ragna return at last."

Back in the sphere field, Ragna Zero looked back in Durbe's direction and saw Glorious Halo next to him. She smiled behind her mask, and she gave the golden archer a respectful nod, to which Number 102 nodded back, wishing her luck.

Merag continued her turn, while III and IV contemplated this sudden turn of events in a state of confusion.

"I lay three cards face down and I end my turn."

III turned to IV, uneasiness coating his voice. "I thought Tron said there were only 100 Numbers! I've never heard of a Number over 100 before!"

"It doesn't matter!" IV growled. "Even if it is part of a different set of Numbers, we can still take it after we defeat her! My turn, draw!"

IV grinned at Merag. "That Number of yours won't save you from my Giant Killer! By using its effect, I can destroy Number 103, and then you take damage equal to its attack points! GO! FINAL DANCE!"

Ragna Zero was soon bound by thousands of marionette strings, and she was pulled into the hole in Giant Killer's chest to be ripped apart by the grinding gears.

**Merag: 3200 - 2400 = 800**

"That is of little concern to me." said Merag. "Especially since it triggers these two trap cards, Icy Crevasse, and **Hypothermia!"**

"She wanted me to destroy Ragna Zero!" IV realized, shaking his fists in anger. His scarred left eye began to twitch slightly.

"Correct. Now with Hypothermia, each time a monster is destroyed by a card effect, my Hypothermia trap card gains two counters. What purpose do these counters serve? You will find out soon enough.

**Hypothermia: 2 counters**

"For now, it is the Icy Crevasse that you have to worry about, IV! Since you destroyed Ragna Zero, Icy Crevasse destroys your Giant Killer, and then you take damage equal to its attack points, and that puts two more counters on Hypothermia."

**Hypothermia: 4 counters**

The ground surrounding Number 15 began to freeze over, and then it gave way underneath from the monster's weight. The Puppet Monster was helpless as it was swallowed up by the icy abyss.

**IV: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"And last but not least." continued Merag. "Since I took effect damage, I can special summon Guard Penguin from my hand in defense mode, and then I gain lifepoints equal to the damage I just took, effectively nullifying what you just did to me."

Merag then called forth a large blue penguin with four diamond shaped mirrors dangling from its neck like a collar.

**Guard Penguin: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/0 atk/1200 def**

**Merag: 800 + 2400 = 3200**

"Face it, IV." said Merag, her cold glare in full force. "You can't even touch me anymore."

"I'll do more than touch you when I am done with you, Rio." growled IV.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Merag hissed, her eyes flashing an angry red. "You will address me as Merag, understand."

IV felt his resolve slip upon looking into Merag's eyes and noticing just how much frozen venom lurked within them. He would never admit it, but this new identity that Rio had adopted was beginning to scare him.

"I don't care what you call yourself." The middle Tron sibling barked at her. "On my end phase, I activate the trap card, **Recovery Puppet! **Since you destroyed my Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer, my trap card allows me to replace him with a new Gimmick Puppet Xyz Monster straight from my extra deck at the cost of 1000 lifepoints, and then Number 15 is attached to it as an overlay unit, so appear, NUMBER 40: GIMMICK PUPPET OF STRINGS!"

**IV: 2500 - 1000 = 1500**

The overlay network appeared again, and a robotic puppet with the appearance of a one winged angel rose out of it, brandishing a large sword. It possessed short teal colored hair, and it wore a red skirt around its waist. The left half of the angel, which contained its arm and single wing, appeared to be broken off from the rest of its body, literally hanging on by a thread, as the only thing connecting it to the rest of its body were a few thin cords of puppet strings.

**Number 40 Gimmick Puppet of Strings: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/3000 atk/2000 def**

"I end my turn." said IV, but despite summoning a new Number Monster, he could still feel the fear growing within him.

"Then its my turn again." III announced. "Draw card."

"I use the effect of Machu Mech again! I target Hoyuk, so you take 800 points of damage, and then it gains 800 attack points! FIRE!"

Once again, the floating city unleashed a barrage of cannon fire onto the Queen of the Barians, and again she stood her ground, unaffected by the force of the blast.

**Merag: 3200 - 800 = 2400**

**Machu Mech Atk: 4000 + 800 = 4800**

"Is that really the best you can do?" Merag asked as if she was growing bored.

"If you want more, then I am happy to give you more!" retorted III. "I use the effect of Number 36! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field that hast zero attack points, and destroy it, like that Guard Penguin you have!"

The Obsidian Jewel in the center of the Babylonian structure glowed a bright shade of blue, and the monster fired a laser out of the jewel, incinerating the penguin.

"Since you destroyed my penguin by a card effect, you have added two more counters to Hypothermia." Merag explained.

**Hypothermia: 6 counters**

"You can have as many counters as you want." said III. "But it won't save you from my Number Monsters. Number 33, attack her lifepoints directly and end this duel!"

Shark cried out in panic as he saw III prepare to make the finishing move, and he tried to struggle out of Merag's shackles in a desperate attempt to reach his sister, but the bindings would not move and inch. "NO, RIO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Activate Hypothermia!" Merag called out. "By removing two counters, I can target both of your Number Monsters and prevent them from attacking this turn!"

**Hypothermia: 4 counters**

Machu Mech prepared to fire on Merag, when a violent tornado of snow and ice billowed out from Merag's trap card, covering both Hoyuk and Machu Mech in a sheet of ice, freezing them solid.

III grimaced. "I have no choice. I have to end my turn for now."

"Good." said Merag. "That was your last turn. I am ending this duel right now." She drew her card and prepared her assault.

From the sidelines, Astral stared at the Barian Queen. "It seems that Merag has been playing both of these duelists right into her hands. She is proving herself to be a dangerous threat indeed."

"Threat?" Yuma exclaimed. "Astral, you can't be serious. Even if she is a Barian, Rio is still in there somewhere."

"I am beginning to grow more and more doubtful of that." Astral responded to his friend, his voice grim and forlorn. "What if she is right? What if she really is a Barian? Even if she wasn't, she joined their side willingly. I find it hard to believe that she would abandon her cause simply because the two of you used to be friends."

"I..." Yuma couldn't think of an answer. He just didn't want it to be true.

"So, tell me. How exactly do you plan to finish us off when your ace Number is gone and your field is empty?" asked IV, still arrogant enough to believe that he could win.

"Who said she was gone?" said Merag. She would have smirked if she had a mouth. "I could have revived Number 103 any time I wanted to, but I wanted to see what you two were capable of. I am disappointed. I activate Xyz Reborn to resurrect Ragna Zero from the grave. Then my trap card attaches itself to her as an overlay unit."

**Number 103 Ragna Zero: Rank 4/WATER/Fairy/2400 atk/1200 def**

"Next I use my monster's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can target one monster whose current attack is different from its original attack, and destroy it. Then I get to draw one card. Ragna Zero, destroy Chronomaly Machu Mech with GUIDANCE TO FUNERAL!"

The Ice Angel's eyes flashed red, and she fired a blue, icy blast out of one of her katanas, coating the floating city in ice. The Number Monster groaned as it felt its body fall apart, and it crumbled into large boulders of frozen rubble, each piece shattering individually. Within seconds, Machu Mech was no more.

**Hypothermia: 6 counters**

"My Number Monster!" III cried out.

"Next I activate the final effect of Hypothermia! By destroying it, I can cause your monster to lose 500 attack points for each counter that was on it, and then Ragna Zero gains that same amount of attack points. Since there were six counters on it, Number 36 loses 3000 attack points, and then Ragna Zero gains 3000 attack points!"

**Fork Hoyuk Atk: 2800 - 3000 = 0**

**Ragna Zero Atk: 2400 + 3000 = 5400**

III looked at the sight with a growing sense of terror. He and his brother had severely underestimated their opponent, and now they were going to pay for it.

"And now for my final card, Zero Blade! With this card, your fate is sealed. Now I can target your Gimmick Puppet of Strings and it loses 1000 attack points. Not only that, but my blade gives Ragna Zero the ability to attack twice this turn!"

"TWICE?!" IV exclaimed.

**Strings Atk: 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"Yes, twice! That means I can finish both of you off right now! I warned you both that you would be digging your own graves by challenging me, but you two arrogant little humans were too stupid to listen. Now you can both pay the price! Ragna Zero, attack them both with FROZEN HELL DANCE!"

The ice angel spun her two katana blades in the air and dashed forward with remarkable agility, reaching striking distance of Fork Hoyuk within less than a second. Ragna Zero pierced through the energy dome with her blades, stabbing the black jewel in the center and leaping away before the whole structure exploded, eliminating III from the duel.

**III: 4000 - 4400 = 0 (LOSE)**

Then Ragna Zero turned her attention to IV's Gimmick Puppet of Strings. With the grace of a dancer, and the deadly accuracy of a silent assassin, Ragna Zero sliced across The Puppet's neck, decapitating the monster and reducing it to scrap metal, taking IV down with it. Both Tron siblings were sent flying backwards into the walls of the sphere field, and they wailed from the pain of the electrical energy surrounding their bodies.

**IV: 1500 - 4000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Merag**

The Barian Sphere Field vanished, and Merag unleashed the Barian Hand on IV in an attempt to take his Numbers, but to her surprise, IV's crest appeared on his chest, deflecting the Barian Hand and preventing it from taking his Numbers. Merag tried the same thing with III, but the same thing occurred, and III's own crest blocked the Barian Hand from entry.

IV let out a pain induced laugh. "Tron... protects us... You can't take our... Numbers... with our crests active."

"Hmmmm, Interesting." said Merag as she transformed back into her human form. She walked closer to them with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Then lets see if those crests will protect you when you're dead!"

Before IV could even react, Merag fired a torrent of lightning into his chest. IV screamed from the pain of the electric shock. It felt as if thousands of ice covered railroad spikes were being driven into his flesh, each passing second more painful than the last. III stepped in between them, begging Merag to stop, but the Barian Queen shoved the boy out of the way and fired more lightning out of her hands, coating IV in more electricity and sending more of his screams echoing across the city.

"Merag!" Durbe shouted. No answer.

"Merag!" he shouted again, this time grabbing her shoulder and pulling her away. "That's enough!"

"No it's not!" She snapped back. "It won't be enough until he suffers for what he did."

"I understand! IV tore your family apart, but now the damage is healed." Durbe explained in an attempt to comfort her, his shoulder grab turning into a gentle hug. "What good will killing him do for you?"

"You are my queen, Merag, and I will always follow your lead, but please don't allow your anger to make you a tyrant."

Durbe's words appeared to calm her down, and the rage left her icy eyes. In the end, he was right. Killing IV would do nothing. Merag returned the hug, silently thanking Durbe for bringing sense of reason back into her.

"III." She muttered bitterly at the youngest Tron Sibling. "Take your brother and get out. We're done here."

III didn't want to know what would happen if he waited a second longer. The frightened boy grabbed his unconscious brother and used the power of his crest to teleport them both to safety.

"Good Riddance to both of them." Merag scoffed. "I don't look forward to dealing with them again."

Shark's mouth was agape. He tried to speak, but his throat was too dry for words to form. Who was this woman standing before him? It was his sister, but at the same time, it wasn't? What happened to her?

She then turned towards the terrified Yuma Tsukumo, her cold glare returning to her eyes.

"As for you, Yuma Tsukumo.I don't want to have to do to you what I just did to IV, so if you hand over every Number you have collected, I will leave you and your Astral friend be. If not, there will be war, and you will lose."

"Wait, Rio!" Yuma yelled. "I have to warn you about Number 96!"

Merag looked at the young human with suspicion. " For the last time, my name is Merag, and what is the point of warning me about one Number? If you are aware of another Number's presence, then why didn't you duel its holder and collect it for yourself?"

"It's not that simple!" Yuma explained. "This Number is different from the others! He can think for himself! He's got Kotori, and he's the one who took out Gilag and Alito!"

Yuma's warning surprised both Barians. They had never heard of a Number capable of that much power before. If this Number could take out two Barian Emperors by himself, then they would have to be cautious when dealing with it.

"I see..." said Merag, contemplating this new information. "Well then, consider yourself lucky, Yuma. You have just earned yourself a courtesy. I will not fight you today, seeing as this Number is a common enemy for both of us, but if you don't deliver your Numbers to me freely, then I won't hesitate to take them by force!"

"Durbe, collect my brother. We're leaving."

"NO! What are you doing?! Get your hands off me!" Shark yelled in protest, but he was helpless due to the bindings, and he was teleported away with Durbe and Merag, leaving Yuma and Astral alone in the streets, stunned and afraid.

Unbeknownst to them, another spectator had been lurking in the shadows. He had been watching Merag's duel the whole time.

"So?" The Manipulator rasped, his voice infested with poison and darkness. "The Barian Lord Nasch has become so caught up in his human identity that he believes his sister has become Merag against her will. He even believes the Barian World, his own home, is the enemy. How ironic."

His eyes flashed a dark crimson as he chuckled to himself.

"Someone should take advantage of that. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha..."

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Chronomaly Excavation: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control exactly one Chronomaly Monster, and no other monters, you can send the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard, then special summon one Chronomaly Monster from your deck with the same level as that monster, but its effects are negated and it cannot attack. You cannot special summon other monsters during the turn you activate this card, except Chronomaly Monsters.

**Recovery Puppet: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: During the end phase, if a Gimmick Puppet Monster you control was destroyed and sent to the graveyard this turn, you can pay 1000 lifepoints. Special Summon one Gimmick Puppet Xyz Monster from your extra deck,, and then attach the destroyed monster to that monster as an Xyz Material.

**Hypothermia: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Each time a monster is destroyed by a card effect, place two Hypothermia Counters on this card (Max 6). During either player's turn, you can remove one Hypothermia Counter from this card to target one monster your opponent controls. It cannot attack this turn. During your Main Phase, you can remove all Hypothermia Counters from this card to target one monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 Atk for each Hypothermia Counter removed. Then target one WATER Xyz Monster you control. That Monster gains 500 Atk for each Hypothermia Counter removed. Then during your end phase, send this card to the graveyard and destroy one WATER Xyz Monster you control.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**Well, Merag certainly made a big impression on everyone, didn't she? I think Tron should reconsider going after her. It would only result in more pain.**

**In case any of you are wondering, the World Duel Carnival Finals start in about three to four chapters from now, so it won't be long before the big action starts going down.**

**So, what did all of you think about Merag's first duel and what are your thoughts on the chapter as a whole? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, as always, I would really like to hear it, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious, signing out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello once again Ladies and Gentlemen! I'M BACK!**

**I know the delay that I mentioned was longer than I said it would be, almost a month instead of two weeks, but rest assured, I have returned to my normal schedule, and I shall resume uploading each future chapter as soon as I can. For those of you who were annoyed by the delay, I apologize, and for the rest of you, I appreciate your patience and I hope you find that this chapter was well worth the wait.**

**Zexal is not mine, but if it was, then Number 43 would have been an actual character. Now you all get the pleasure of seeing what he can do as the first phase of his plan is put into action!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Cruel Manipulations

After dealing with III and IV, and leaving Yuma behind with an ultimatum, Merag returned to the apartment of her former human self, with Durbe and her captive brother in tow. Shark was still struggling to break free, and Merag shook her head in annoyance as she threw him down on the couch. She removed the binding on his mouth so she could talk to him.

"Alright, Nasch, listen up." Merag told him. "You will be staying right here for the remainder of the tournament, and no matter what you say, I will not change my mind. I will return here to collect you after I have won the tournament, and when I do, I promise to explain everything. Until then, make yourself comfortable."

"Rio, listen to yourself!" Shark cried out in another attempt to snap her out of what he believed to be her brainwashed state. "What you're saying doesn't make any sense! You've spent your entire life as a human, so how can you be some queen from another dimension? It makes no sense, and stop calling me that weird name! My name isn't Nasch! It's Ryoga Kamishiro! Don't you remember?!"

"I don't expect you to understand it yet." said Durbe. "But you will understand in time. For now, all I can ask is that you trust us. Even though it doesn't look like it, I am on your side, and while Merag has rejected her human side, she is still the same person deep down."

"OH RIGHT! SURE!" Shark yelled back at the Barian. "You don't have me fooled for a second, Durbe! I know what you did to my sister! Once you seduced her, you turned her into your slave, and then you messed with her head somehow so she forgot about who she really is, so don't you tell me she is still the same person! I want my real sister back, not some brainwashed alien freak!"

A small gasp escaped from the stunned Barian Queen.

The words cut into Merag's heart like a rusty knife. If it had been any other person who said those words to her, they would be on the receiving end of a painful energy blast, but as tempting as it was, Merag couldn't bring herself to strike her brother, even though the words hurt ten times more coming from his mouth, but she would not cry. A queen does not cry, she endures, and so she buried the pain underneath the wall of ice that covered her heart. It was all she could do to prevent her heart from breaking.

"Nasch..." Durbe whispered, his voice radiating his own form of shock and heartbreak. To think that the Barian he used to call his best friend would say something so poisonous about his own sister. "How could you say that?"

Upon seeing the hurt in his sister's eyes, Shark immediately regretted his words. Whether she had been stripped of her free will or not, this Merag that Durbe had turned her sister into was still his sister.

"Rio, I..." Shark began to apologize, only for Merag to stop him.

"Save your apology." she growled, tightening her fist and looking away from him. "I don't need it, and I don't want it. All I want is for you to stay here and behave."

Merag turned around and threw a card at Shark, which he caught in his hands. He looked at the card, and his eyes widened when he discovered its identity.

Merag had given him Number 32: Shark Drake.

"What? You're giving this Number card back to me?" Shark asked, surprised by the gesture. "Why?"

"Protection, what do you think?" Merag spat at him, still angry from her brother's hurtful insults. "I can't leave you here without the ability to defend yourself, and speaking of which, you are staying here whether you like it or not, and until I return to open your eyes, I'm making sure you stay put."

The Barian Ice Queen fired a blast of chaos energy out of her right hand, striking the front door and coating it in a transparent magenta curtain, which then spread throughout the entirety of the apartment, engulfing it in a thin sheet of translucent Barian Energy.

"There." She said. "With this barrier active, you aren't going anywhere. Maybe a few days of solitary confinement will get you be more respectful around me."

"Rio, wait!" Shark called out as she and Durbe began to teleport out of the apartment. "PLEASE!"

His cries were only met with the cold glare of Merag's glowing red eyes, and Shark was left behind to be a prisoner in his own home.

Durbe and Merag rematerialized in the outskirts of Heartland City, away from the main crowds. Durbe was about to ask where they should start their search for more Number Holders, but then to his sadness, he noticed that the pain from her brother's anger was still hurting her.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She asked her lover.

"I am sorry?" Durbe responded out of confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I try to be strong for my home, and for you, but in doing so, it feels like I am pushing away everyone else." Merag explained.

"I already destroyed my relationships with my old human friends, but I don't want to lose my brother too, and I certainly don't want to have to treat him like a prisoner. I have to bare the entire burden of the Barian World on my shoulders, but I need both of you to see this war through to the end!"

"What you are doing is for Nasch's own good." Durbe replied. "He will understand once his memories return."

That didn't appear to do any good, and Merag remained as forlorn and stressed as ever. Durbe placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reach out to her. She still had him, and he would always be by her side and fight for her with every fiber of his being. How could he do anything less in front of someone who had done so much for her people and her world. He knew it from the moment he realized just how much he loved her. Durbe needed Merag just as much as she needed him.

Merag the Leader, whose iron will kept the Barian World alive for years, saving its inhabitants from ruin and keeping the decay from consuming all.

Merag the Warrior, whose bravery on the battlefield rallied him and all Barians to continue fighting until their last breath left them.

Merag the Goddess, whose outer and inner beauty captivated Durbe from the very beginning. Soft, long hair draping down like a waterfall of liquid sapphire, flawless skin the color of the shiniest silver, magnificent eyes that glowed brighter than any Barian Crystal he had ever seen. It was as if those eyes reflected how the Barian World was in its prime, bright, beautiful, and strong, and behind those eyes and underneath a thick wall of ice was her most precious and valuable quality of all.

Her heart of gold.

"Merag, I am so sorry." Durbe spoke to her in a soothing comfort. "If I had reawakened his memories sooner, he would not be acting this way. Forgive me."

Merag let out a loud sigh. She didn't blame Durbe. How could he have reawakened Nasch when he had spent the past few months unconscious and in critical condition? No, she could not allow her brother's continued defiance to weaken her resolve. She had a job to do, and she would be damned if she allowed anything to stop her. She would not let her strength falter for a second. She couldn't allow it. She couldn't afford it.

_"I will not succumb to weakness! I will not fail! I will NOT succumb to weakness! I WLL NOT FAIL!"_

As she repeated her declaration in her mind over and over again, more of the ice enveloped her heart, smothering it within layers of bitterness.

Merag looked back at Durbe, her eyes flashing red. Durbe could see that her inner strength had grown, but in a matter that seemed somewhat unsettling to him. The eyes that looked back at him had lost the kindness from before, and her heart of gold had lost its shine. All he could see was ice.

"No, Durbe." she said to him. "If there is anyone to blame for this, it's Vector. If he hadn't murdered us, we would never have lost our memories and turned human in the first place. I swear to you, Durbe, when this tournament ends, and all the Numbers are ours, I will find him, and I will drag him back to my throne kicking and screaming and begging for mercy that I will never give. He will die for this. I guarantee it."

Her thoughts darkened even further as she thought of everyone who had dared to wrong her. Vector, the madman who murdered her, Kaito Tenjo, the rogue duelist who had the audacity to take her soul, IV and the Tron Family, the monsters who burned her brother and then turned him into their puppet, Yuma Tsukumo, the so called "friend" who betrayed her to take the side of the Astral World, and the worst of them all, Astral himself, the devil who started it all.

"And anyone who gets in my way will meet the same fate."

* * *

Despite being trapped, Shark refused to give up. Driven by his anger and determined to escape, he continued to bang on the door for what seemed like hours, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing could get the door open. He tried every window in the apartment, but they were also sealed shut by the same red barrier that Merag cast on the door. Realizing there was no way out, he roared in a fit of rage, and despite the futility, he resumed his aggressive attempts to break down the door, unaware that he was being watched.

Positioning his body on the ceiling like a spider, Number 43 watched his target with the focus and patience of an ambush predator. He was lucky to have followed them all the way here undetected. Being already in the apartment before the barrier had been applied saved him the trouble of breaking in, and now that Durbe and Merag had left, Shark would be at his mercy, but the Manipulator knew that Shark was no fool. He would not automatically believe the story he intended to weave, but he also knew that humans tended to believe what they wanted to believe. Shark wanted to believe that his sister's behavior was because of Durbe's supposed brainwashing, so all he needed to do was feed him information that supported his theory.

Possessing him directly was out of the question though, since he knew that Barians were immune the powers of the Numbers. The only reason Tron had managed to bend Shark to his will was due to the power of his crest. Besides, possession was such a hollow victory in his eyes, and for the record, downright boring. Control over a human's will was so much more entertaining when the human was behaving the way he wanted him to by his own free will, unaware that the demonic Number was molding his emotions. Yes, emotions were always the key to manipulation, and in Shark's case, that emotion was his anger. The seeds of hatred had already been planted by his belief that Durbe had turned Rio into Merag against her will. All the Manipulator needed to do now was to sow those seeds and watch them grow into a forest of malice. Deciding that the time had finally come, Number 43 made his move.

The power suddenly went out, enveloping the apartment in darkness and catching Shark by surprise.

"What the hell?" The alarmed teenager whispered to himself. He had lived in this apartment with Rio for years, and not once had that happened before.

"Great. Now I'm trapped and I'm stuck in the dark." Shark grumbled, his annoyance attempting to hide the uneasiness that was filling his heart. He wasn't sure why, but the more he tried to look around the darkened room, the more he worried that he might not be the only person in the room. As his eyes darted from left to right, and as his heart quickened its beat, the temperature in the room began to drop. Colder and colder it grew to the point where Shark was actually seeing his breath.

"Shark..." said a voice, a dark raspy whisper that sent shivers down his spine.

Ryoga spun around behind him. A raspy whisper filled the void of the room, so close to his ear that he could feel the dark presence of the sinister speaker.

"Who's there?" He yelled out into the shadows.

"Shaaaaark..." The whisper repeated again, causing the hairs on the young man's neck to stand straight up.

"Whoever it is, you better quit playing around!" Shark roared. Now he knew for certain there was an intruder in the house. He looked everywhere around the room for the source of the voice, but found only darkness. Each unsuccessful attempt only increased his frustration and sense of paranoia.

"Poor little Shark." whispered the voice. "Defenseless, helpless, and weak. How ironic that the one called Shark has the strength of a small minnow."

"Show yourself!" Shark yelled into the darkness. "What do you want from me and how did you get in here?!"

"Oh it is not what I want." The voice continued to explain in a taunting manner. "It is what you want. How sad that so soon after you are reunited with your sister at last, she is spirited away and transformed into such a monstrous creature against her will."

"How do you know about her?!" asked Shark, as his temper reached closer to its peak from the voice's mockery.

"I know everything there is to know about the Barian who plagues your life and steals the only family you have left, the only one you value more than life itself." The voice explained to him. "Such a shame that you don't have what it takes to save her, or perhaps you do, and you just don't know it yet. I wonder."

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted Shark, making one final attempt to force the mystery intruder out of hiding.

"I'm right behind you!"

"AH!" Shark jumped as he saw the face of the intruder, a cold, dark mask of malice and hate. The demonic creature's red eyes burned into Shark's mind as he made eye contact with him, and his long flowing trench coat and black fedora made him look like a living shadow that had come to devour him. The intruder let out a vile snarling chuckle as he approached the startled Kamishiro twin.

"Ah the sweet smell of fear." mused the intruder, taking a deep breath as if he was actually inhaling it. "Your body wreaks of it."

"I wasn't scared, but that little haunted house trick you're pulling is pissing me off!" Shark growled at the masked man, trying to keep his courage up despite the intruder's frightening appearance. "Now I don't know who you are, what you're doing here, or how you got in, but you better get the hell out of my house before I make you get out!"

"You do realize that neither of us can get out thanks to that little barrier on the outside of the door, don't you?" The intruder pointed out.

Knowing the masked man was correct, Shark fumbled with his words, unable to contain his frustration.

"Yeah... well... I... just... Just stay the hell away from me, whatever you are!" Shark shouted back at him.

Surprisingly, the intruder raised his long, boney hands up in defeat, and he started walking towards the door.

"Very well. I shall leave you be. Such a shame though. I thought you wanted to save your sister from the clutches of the Barian Emperors. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't you try to guilt trip me into listening to you!" Shark snapped. "I do want to save my sister, but I sure as hell don't want your help to get her back!"

"Oh really?" questioned the man. "How exactly do you plan to help her when you're trapped like a rat in a cage? I have a surprise for you, Shark. You are stuck behind a locked door, but I am the ultimate locksmith. This Barrier is child's play compared to my power!"

"Are you saying you can get me out of here?" asked Shark.

Number 43's red eyes lit up with excitement. The little Shark was biting the bait, unaware of the hook.

"Oh, so now I have your attention? Now you want to listen to me? I thought you just said that you didn't need my help!"

"I said I don't **want** your help!" corrected Shark. "But I've tried everything to break that door down, and nothing is working, so if you know something that I don't then you better tell me right now so I can get out of here and get my sister back!"

"Very well!"

The Manipulator turned around, his form towering over Shark, and he allowed the golden mark of his identity to appear at the center of his chest.

Shark gasped in surprise. "A Number?!"

"Indeed, the forty-third Number to be exact!" Manipulator responded in confirmation. "I exist for one purpose and one purpose only, to stop the Barians from claiming dominion over this world that you call home, but I cannot do it alone, especially since I have a target on my back."

"Why would the Barians be after you?" Shark wondered.

"The answer is on my chest." the Manipulator answered. "The goal of the Barian Emperors is to collect all 100 Number cards. When all 100 Numbers are assembled in the possession of a single owner, the key to unlocking infinite power is achieved, and you can bet that the mastermind behind this operation, the one you call Durbe, will use them for malicious purposes."

Shark took Number 32: Shark Drake out of his pocket and showed it to the shadow man. "If they want all 100 Numbers, then why did Durbe let my sister give me this one?"

The sight of Shark Drake caught Number 43 off guard. He had not expected that Merag would let him keep a Number. If anything, he was now tempted to just take the Number and feast on Shark's delicious soul as a bonus, but he quickly dismissed the thought from his mind. His original plan would produce more fruitful results.

"How interesting that Durbe would allow a Number out of his hands." he said to Shark. "Perhaps he sees you as another potential servant."

"A servant?" Shark repeated. He recalled his time under Tron's power as the Number Hunting Soldier known as II. He still hated himself for allowing that masked man to get the better of him, and he refused to allow that to happen again. "So I was right! Durbe did brainwash my sister!"

"Ah, so you figured it out already, did you? Well done." The manipulator congratulated him. "Yes, it is true. By altering her memories and forcing Barian energy into her body, Durbe has transformed your sister into the most powerful soldier at his disposal just as he has done with so many others, a drone with no desires other than to take Numbers for her master. I suspect that the reason she claims to be the so called "Queen of the Barian World" is so that she can take the fall in case the Barians get caught by yours truly, and then Durbe can slip away to strike again, but I am no fool. I know the truth. Durbe is the real mastermind, and judging by the way your sister acts around him, it seems that he may have taken her innocence as well as her free will."

Shark gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw almost shattered. If Durbe did what tall dark and scary claimed that he did, there would be hell to pay.

Number 43 relished the taste of Shark's rage, and it took every ounce of his willpower not to laugh at the reaction he got out of the fool.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." said Shark, slightly calming down after a few deep breaths. "I'm not exactly a team player, so why do you think I might be the ally you need to turn the tables on the Barians?"

"Well I did think that at first." The Manipulator told him. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders as if he was heavily disappointed. "But sadly, all you have done is shown yourself to be as weak as the others I tried to recruit."

"What?" Shark shouted in protest. "I haven't even done anything!"

"EXACTLY!" hissed the Number. "Durbe was right there, and you could have brought him down and ended the nightmare that plagued your family. Knife to the head, rock to the skull, bullet in the chest, or you could have just snapped his neck and got it over with, but you did nothing! You didn't have the guts to do what needed to be done! You don't have what it takes!"

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Shark roared.

"THEN PROVE IT!" The Manipulator growled back. Suddenly, he floated backwards to the other side of the room, and he brandished a fiendish looking duel disk out of his cloak, attaching it to his skeletal arm and activating it. It had the appearance of a red eyed silver skull with the disk being a scythe blade that sprouted out of the mouth. it looked like the Manipulator could stab someone with it if he wanted to.

"Duel me." commanded the Number. "And if you win, I shall disable the barrier and let you out, and then I shall tell you the secret of how to save your precious little sister."

Shark growled in defeat. Realizing he had no choice, he armed his own duel disk. "Fine, I accept your challenge! Bring it!"

"Oh I shall! However." the monster rasped. "If you lose, and therefore prove yourself to be just as pathetic and weak as I believe you to be, I shall devour your very soul!"

"What? My soul?!" Shark cried out.

"I don't make idle threats, boy!" Manipulator growled. "I refuse to tolerate weakness within the ranks of those who join my cause, and the punishment I deal out for showing such weakness is most severe! Come at me with every ounce of strength you have, or become just another meal to satisfy my insatiable hunger!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Shark: 4000**

**Number 43: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Let the game begin." the Number rasped, drawing his card. "For my first move, I shall summon the Tour Guide from the Underworld in attack mode!"

Number 43's first monster appeared as a young human female in a dark blue bus driver outfit with short red hair. She twirled around in a dancing pose and winked at Shark.

**Tour Guide from the Underworld: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/1000 atk/600 def**

"And her effect allows me to special summon a Level 3 Fiend Type Monster from my deck. I choose to summon **Dark Soul Spawn**, also in attack mode."

Manipulator called forth his second monster, and while Tour Guide looked relatively harmless, the new monster appeared to be anything but. It was a twisted humanoid mass with jet black semi melting skin. The screaming skeletal faces of dozens of tortured souls pulsed out of its flesh, and the abomination let out a zombie like groan in an attempt to communicate that it wanted to be put out of its misery.

**Dark Soul Spawn: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/800 atk/1700 def**

"And now the effect of Dark Soul Spawn activates! Since he was special summoned by the effect of a Dark Monster, I gain 1000 lifepoints!"

**Number 43: 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"Pay attention, Little Shark. I am about to bring forth the first major player in this little game! With these 2 Level 3 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"I Xyz Summon NUMBER 48: SHADOW LICH!"

The two dark monsters transformed into overlay units and vanished into the portal summoned before the two duelists, and out rose a large red tree shaped object with multiple scythe blades attached to it. The Number's sealed form transformed in shape, revealing its true form to be a floating cloaked skeleton that strongly resembled the grim reaper. It even possessed a scythe to compliment the look, and an orange Number 48 glowed brightly on the blade.

**Number 48 Shadow Lich: Rank 3/DARK/Zombie/1800 atk/0 def**

"Hey wait a second!" Shark protested. "I thought you said Number 43 was your Number!"

"That it is. However, I have made an effort to keep other Numbers out of the hands of the Barian Emperors." Manipulator explained. "This is one of them."

"To conclude, I play Rain of Mercy, which gives both of us 1000 lifepoints! I set two cards face down, and I end my turn."

**Number 43: 5000+ 1000 = 6000**

**Shark: 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

The Manipulator's moves greatly puzzled Shark. "Why would he play a card like that?" The young duelist whispered to himself.

"There's no need to rush." explained the Manipulator. "Enjoy this little gift of mine. Use it well if you want to defeat me."

"Alright!" yelled Shark in a challenging manner. "If you wanted a duel, then you're going to get one. My draw!"

"First I'm summoning out Friller Shark in attack mode, and since I did, I can also special summon Shark Stickers from my hand!"

A small yellow shark appeared on the field in a spiral of water followed by a small blue shark with suction cups on top of its head.

**Friller Shark: Level 3/WATER/Fish/700 atk/1500 def**

**Shark Stickers: Level 3/WATER/Fish/200 atk/1000 def**

"Now I'll Xyz Summon as well! I'll show you right now that your Number is easy prey for what I have in store! With these 2 Level 3 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE FROM THE DEEP, BLACK RAY LANCER!"

Shark's new Xyz Monster rocketed out of the overlay network as a large merman clad in pitch black armor. Enormous amphibious fins sprouted out of its shoulders, serving as a pair of wings. The monster's weapon of choice, a long double edged spear, appeared in its right hand, and the sea creature twirled it in the air before pointing it at Shark's opponent in an aggressive stance.

**Black Ray Lancer: Rank 3/DARK/Beast-Warrior/2100 atk/600 def**

"An interesting choice of a monster to summon." noted the Manipulator. "I take it that it has an ability that can destroy my Shadow Lich. After all, given your experiences with Numbers, you should know that only another Number can destroy a Number Monster by battle."

Shark smirked at the cloaked man. "Yeah. I remember, but I also know that your Number's little battle condition is part of its effects, and Black Ray Lancer can negate your monster's effects at the cost of an overlay unit, so now I can kill your little Halloween Decoration even though Black Ray Lancer isn't a Number!"

"Black Ray Lancer, take out that Shadow Lich with PARALYZING LANCE!"

The armored merman twirled his spear in the air and then charged forward like a jet, impaling the skeleton through the head with its mighty weapon. The skeleton shrieked in pain before disintegrating into ashes.

**Number 43: 6000 - 300 = 5700**

"Very good, Shark." said the Manipulator, clapping his skeletal hands in a state of false applause. "But I am afraid that just like the others, all you did was play right into my hands!"

"Wait, you wanted me to kill your Number?!" Shark shouted out of realization that he had been tricked.

"Indeed. Shadow Lich was merely one of my puppets, and now that you have destroyed my puppet, I can pave the way for the puppeteer to join the game. First the second effect of my Dark Soul Spawn activates! If an Xyz Monster that it is attached to is destroyed, I gain another 1000 lifepoints, and then I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Dark Monster from my deck! Appear, Souls of the Forgotten!"

**Number 43: 5700 + 1000 = 6700**

From the ashes of Number 48's death, a new monster took its place. A horrifying apparition rose out of the ground, its body nothing more than a writhing mass of black and purple shadows with dozens of demonic faces all around it. The faces let out a chorus of evil cackling in an attempt to terrify the new opponent of their master, their beady yellow eyes glowing with malicious intent.

**Souls of the Forgotten: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/900 atk/200 def**

"But why settle for just one? I activate the quick play spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon! Since I special summoned Souls of the Forgotten, this spell card allows me to special summon two more Souls of the Forgotten from my deck!"

Two more abominable masses of shadows joined the first one on the battle field, synchronizing their laughter together in a horrifying chorus.

Shark grimaced at the sudden turn of events. His opponent was right. He did play right into his hands. If he wanted to save Rio, then he couldn't let that happen again.

"Fine. I set a face down of my own and I end my turn."

Number 43 chuckled darkly at Shark's frustration.

"Good. Now the show can go on, even if this show is merely the equivalent of a predator playing with his food before devouring it, rather than an actual challenge."

"Shut Up!" Shark roared. "I don't care if I win! If you don't tell me how to get Rio back to normal, I'm going to break you!"

"Oh I am so frightened." Number 43 mocked back, raising his hands up in a state of sarcasm.

"You know, Little Shark. Out of all the duelists I have faced, you are the only one so far who doesn't seem to be afraid of me."

"That's why all the others you dueled failed your little test." Shark replied back to him. "They don't have what it takes. They don't have the same determination to do what needs to be done."

Number 43 was intrigued by Shark's answer, and he saw another opportunity to push his buttons. All it took was the right words at the right moments, and Shark would be doing exactly what he wanted him to.

"Or, they don't have the same hatred in their hearts that you have." The Dark Number suggested.

"Hatred? What do you mean?" asked Shark

"Oh come on now. There is no point in hiding it! The moment you saw what Durbe did to your sister, you wanted to kill him! You blame yourself for not being there for her when Durbe had his wicked way with her. You wish you could have stopped him. You wish you could have avoided your unfortunate downfall at the hands of IV so that you could have stopped Durbe from brainwashing her into the puppet queen known as Merag. Your regret makes you angry at yourself, which in turn fuels your hatred even more. Don't deny it, Shark. The one person you hate more than anyone else in the world right now is Durbe, and you want to make him pay in the worst way possible!"

It was basic human psychology, and Number 43 could see it in Shark's eyes that every word he had just spoken was correct. He smiled behind his mask. If there was one thing that he enjoyed more than feasting upon the souls of humans, it was plucking the sensitive fabrics of the emotions in their minds, twisting them until they broke down before him.

Shark lowered his head, shaking his closed fists as the same anger that Manipulator described came to the surface.

"He turned my sister into one of those Barian things! He made her forget who she really is! If I had been there, if I had gotten to her before Durbe did whatever he did to her, then Rio would still be herself! Of course I hate him!" Shark roared at the top of his lungs, his heart allowing itself to be enveloped by the flames of his own rage.

"Ah, but just how much hatred do you have for him? Answer me truthfully, Shark. Do you want to kill Durbe?"

The Dark Number watched with growing interest as Shark's eyes stared off into space, contemplating the answer, but the moment Number 43 made eye contact with Shark, the Manipulator already knew the answer. He could see within Shark's eyes that the boy's anger was slowly consuming him.

"Yes." Shark answered quietly. "Yes I do."

Number 43's red eyes flashed with the insidious joy of victory. He had him now, right in the palm of his hands.

"Good. That is all I needed to hear. You're going to need that hatred if you want to rescue your sister. Harness it, weaponize it, and above all, embrace it. Only then will you achieve the power that you require. I shall now begin my next turn. I draw, and now you shall bare witness to true fear as I summon myself!"

"Yourself?!" Shark exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes! I overlay all three Souls of the Forgotten! With these 3 Level 2 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE TRUE EMBODIMENT OF HATRED AND FEAR! THE DEMONIC PUPPETEER! NUMBER 43: MANIPULATOR OF SOULS!"

The entire room seemed to darken from the invocation the Manipulator made, and an overlay network portal, not red, not gold, but black as the night, appeared before the two duelists to take the three forgotten souls as overlay units. Shark expected a normal Xyz Summon, but then something unexpected occurred. To his absolute Shock, his opponent vanished into the overlay network with his monsters, leaving his hat and trench coat behind, and what appeared next evoked even more fear out of the young duelist.

Out of the portal rose a beating black heart with spikes jutting out of the top, the cruelty of the manipulator radiating with each pulse. Then a clawed skeleton arm sprouted out of the heart, then a second, and then a third, and finally the heart exploded into the true form of Number 43. He wore the same violet mask from before, but it was now cracked in the center, and a large curved horn erected out of the right side of his head. His body, if Shark could actually call it that, was nothing more than a translucent black and purple ghost cloak, billowing in the dark winds of the spiraling portal, a dark void hungry for the souls of the helpless and the innocent.

**Number 43 Manipulator of Souls: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/0 atk/0 def**

Shark backed away in astonishment upon witnessing his opponent's transformation, his jaw agape and his hands trembling.

"WHAT? I... You... You... You're a..."

"That's right, you fool! I don't just wield the Number! I AM THE NUMBER! And now it is time to unleash the power of my true form, but what good is a puppet master without a puppet? I use my effect to target Number 48 in the graveyard, and then it becomes bound to me as an equip card!"

The monstrous creature unleashed dozens of red threads from his long claws, which burrowed into the ground and pulled out the weakened form of Number 43, reduced to the form of a small wooden marionette doll. The manipulator waved its arms in the air as a test of its control over the other Number, and with each movement of its arms, the skull faced doll danced to the tune of the Manipulator like the puppet it truly was.

While Shark was quite disgusted by this display, he tried his best not to let it show.

"Big deal!" scoffed Shark. "As if a little puppet show is going to scare me!"

"If you don't believe me, then perhaps I shall simply give you a demonstration! I activate my trap card, **Soul Draining Ceremony! **Since a Dark Xyz Monster was just summoned, I can target your Black Ray Lancer and negate its effects! Also, it loses 500 attack points for every monster I used to summon it, and then that power is added to my lifepoints! Since I used three monsters, your Lancer loses 1500 attack points, and then I gain 1500 more lifepoints!"

**Black Ray Lancer Atk: 2100 - 1500 = 600**

**Number 43: 6700 + 1500 = 8200**

"And now, here is where the fun truly begins! My other ability allows me to inflict damage to you each time I gain lifepoints! Since I just gained 1500 lifepoints, you lose 1500 lifepoints, and then I gain 1500 attack points! EVIL INFERNO!"

Number 43's body glowed a bright violet shade as his lifepoints climbed higher, then the monster formed a bright black energy ball in his hands and fired it at Shark, who cried out in pain as his body was battered by the blast of ebony flames.

**Shark: 5000 - 1500 = 3500**

**Manipulator Atk: 0 + 1500 = 1500**

"Next, I play Dian Keto The Cure Master! With this card, I gain 1000 more lifepoints, and I think you know what that means! I can unleash my wrath on you once again!"

"EVIL INFERNO!"

Shark braced from the impact as another ball of black fire knocked him off his feet, this one hurting even worse than the last.

**Number 43: 8200 + 1000 = 9200**

**Shark: 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

**Manipulator Atk: 1500 + 1000 = 2500**

"Now your Black Ray Lancer is nothing more than another meal for me to devour! I ATTACK YOUR MONSTER! DRAINING FEAST!"

Black Ray Lancer held up his spear to defend himself, but Number 43 disarmed him with ease and snapped the weapon in two. Then he descended upon his prey like an owl on a mouse. Black Ray Lancer was caught in the iron vice grip of the Manipulator's two claws, and then his third center claw clamped down on his face, crushing it under the pressure. Then the center hand began to glow a bright shade of red, and as it pulled back, the soul of Shark's Xyz Monster was pulled out with it, traveling out of the helpless monster's body and into the crack at the center of the Manipulator's mask. With no soul, Black Ray Lancer's husk of a body crumbled into lifeless dust.

**Shark: 2500 - 1900 = 600**

"A pity. I expected more from you. I expected that you would at least have a fraction of the power required to save your sister from the Barians. Looks like I was wrong."

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Shark yelled at him, his anger flaring outward like an inferno. "I DRAW!"

"I activate Surface in order to special summon Shark Stickers from my graveyard!"

**Shark Stickers: Level 3/WATER/Fish/200 atk/1000 def**

"Next, I normal summon Spear Shark to the field! When he's summoned, I can increase the level of Shark Stickers from three to four!"

An orange dorsal fin appeared out of the ground and started swimming around the battlefield before the entire body of the new monster leaped out of the ground, revealing itself to be a large orange shark with a large yellow arrowhead for a nose.

**Spear Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1600 atk/1400 def**

**Shark Stickers: Level 4**

"And last but not least, since I control a water monster, I can special summon Silent Angler from my hand!"

Another torrent of water erupted out of the ground, calling forth Shark's third monster, a large brown angler fish.

**Silent Angler: Level 4/WATER/Fish/800 atk/1400 def**

The Manipulator observed Shark's Monsters with a growing interest. "Three Level 4 Monsters? Ah, now I see! You intend to summon your Number! Very good! Show me! Show me your true power, Ryoga Kamishiro!"

Be careful what you wish for!" Shark yelled back in defiance. "With these 3 Level 4 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 32: SHARK DRAKE!"

The overlay network reappeared, and the three monsters dove into the portal, giving rise to Shark's ace, the crimson behemoth from the darkest depths of the ocean. The true form of Shark Drake took shape, and the beast let out a loud roar, daring anyone foolish enough to challenge it.

**Number 32 Shark Drake: Rank 4/WATER/Sea Serpent/2800 atk/2100 def**

"Number 32: Tear that Manipulator to shreds with DEPTH BITE!"

Shark Drake obeyed, and the beast fired a shark shaped energy blast from its jaws towards the demonic puppet master. The attack collided, and at first, it appeared successful, but then Shark's efforts were proved wasted when the Manipulator of Souls swatted the blast away with its claws as if Shark Drake's attack was a harmless fly, leaving his body completely unscathed.

**Number 43: 9200 - 300 = 8900**

Number 43 let out a loud cacophony of snarling laughter as the attack faded away. It would take a lot more than that to even come close to touching him.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"This monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects as long as it has a Number Monster equipped to it!"

Shark fell to his knees in defeat, completely stunned by his opponent's invincibility. He slammed his fist on the ground, unable to contain his frustration, but there had to be away out. He had to defeat him somehow if he wanted to get out of this prison and save his sister, but how does one defeat the invincible? He looked at his hand and saw a card that could potentially helped if used that the right moment, but he would have to survive the next turn, and with Number 43's devastating effect, the chances of survival were dangerously low. If Number 43 drew any type of card that increased his lifepoints, he was done for.

"Then... Then there's nothing I can do. I set one card face down and end my turn."

Number 43 drew his card and studied his hand. He had many options at his disposal, and he could easily win the duel right now, if only for the sake of confirming Shark's fears and tasting more of his misery.

"_My face down trap card is Aegis of Gaia. Should I activate it now, my lifepoints will increase by 3000, inflicting 3000 damage to Shark by my own effect, and eliminating him from the duel. He would lose and his soul would be mine, but that would take away all the entertainment value of creating my very first living puppet. No, I shall withhold satisfying my hunger in order to watch as he dances to my strings."_

Soul decided to try a different tactic, and instead of using his trap card, he pretended that his card was a dead draw.

"Well, you are in luck, Shark." he told the boy. "It seems that you won't be losing the duel right away, but I have other ways to ensure your defeat, such as this!"

"I activate another Rain of Mercy, giving each of us 1000 lifepoints, but you will automatically lose that bonus thanks to the effect of Number 43, and now he gains 1000 more attack points, giving him enough power to annihilate Shark Drake! EVIL INFERNO!"

Shark took a relaxing breath of air as the soothing rain healed him, but that bliss was immediately taken away as he was knocked off his feet once again by the scorching hot fire blast of the Manipulator's attack.

**Number 43: 8900 + 1000 = 9900**

**Shark: 600 + 1000 = 1600 - 1000 = 600**

**Manipulator Atk: 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

"Now, thanks to my effect, I have become more powerful than even the mighty Shark Drake. How sad. It seems I shall have to put down another weak disappointment."

"FEEL THE PAIN OF MY DRAINING FEAST!"

Number 43 descended upon Shark's ace to make it his next meal, but the Kamishiro twin had one final line of defense.

"I activate the effect of Friller Shark in the graveyard! By banishing it, I can negate your monster's attack, and then it takes a bite out of your monster's attack points, making it 500 attack points weaker!"

**Manipulator Atk: 3500 - 500 = 3000**

"Very good, Shark." Number 43 applauded. "I expected you to do that, but now that your final defense has been used up, you won't be able to save yourself once I attack you next turn, so you had better make your final turn count. Don't disappoint me!"

Shark's lips curled into a victorious smile. He had survived the turn, and now he had the opportunity to strike!

"Oh I'll do more than that! I'm going to win this duel!"

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" questioned the Manipulator.

"Like this! First I summon Hammer Shark in attack mode!"

Shark called forth his new muscle, a large blue hammer head shark, which leaped out of the ground in a jet of water, baring its teeth.

**Hammer Shark: Level 4/WATER/Fish/1700 atk/1500 def**

"Now I activate Xyz Reborn! Now I can bring Black Ray Lancer back for Round 2, and then he gets an extra overlay unit from my trap card!"

Shark's trap card evoked the graveyard portal, which summoned the black spear wielding merman back to Shark's field.

**Black Ray Lancer: Rank 3/DARK/Beast-Warrior/2100 atk/600 def**

"What good will that... Oh! Now I see." said the Manipulator, even though he already knew how Shark planned to win.

"Figured out my strategy already did you? Well I figured out your monster's weakness. Take away its effects, and its just a zero attack points sitting duck, and that's just what I'm going to do! I use Black Ray Lancer's effect to negate the effects of Number 43, which reduces its attack points back to zero!"

Eager on getting revenge on Number 43 for having his soul ripped out of his body, Black Ray Lancer fired a blast of energy at the puppet master. The blast did no direct harm to him, but the strings that connected Number 48, his puppet shield, to his claws, were cut, and the skeleton doll collapsed to the ground in a heap.

To contribute to the façade, Manipulator pretended to be enraged. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

**Manipulator Atk: 3000 - 3000 = 0**

"Oh I dare alright! And now for my final trap card, Feeding Frenzy! By sacrificing Hammer Shark and Black Ray Lancer, I can double the attack points of Shark Drake! Not only that, but you can't activate any trap cards during the battle phase when Shark Drake Attacks!"

Manipulator rolled his eyes. He wasn't planning on using that trap card, anyway. Sure, he had lost the duel, but the true victory of today belonged to him. He had stoked the fires of Shark's anger, planted the seeds of hatred, and now Shark's victory would add the final ingredient, pride. Pride was always the downfall of mankind, and Shark was no different. By giving into his emotions, he would only allow himself to be bound to the puppet strings of the Manipulator. The only thing he would enjoy more than having Shark carry out his will would be watching the horrified look on his face when he realized he had been tricked, and by the time he did realize it, it would be too late, and then he would outlive his usefulness and his soul would make a fine meal indeed.

_"Hmmm, I wonder what his soul will taste like when I finally devour him."_ Number 43 mused to himself. _"Possibly a fine mix of heartbreak, regret, and raw fish."_

There was now only one remaining problem, and it came in the form of Shark Drake's attack. This was going to hurt.

"Shark Drake, attack Number 43 with DEPTH BITE!"

The crimson leviathan reared back its head for another strike and fired its attack. This time, instead of being repelled, the blast blew a hole clean through the puppet master's chest. Number 43 roared from the waves of agony as his body disappeared. He then reappeared on the other side of the battlefield in his human disguise, slumped on the floor and clutching his chest.

**Number 43: 9900 - 5600 = 4300**

"Don't think that's the end of your punishment! I activate Shark Drake's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, he can resurrect the monster he just attacked from the graveyard and attack it again!"

Manipulator suddenly found himself pulled back onto the battlefield by an unseen force, as if he was the puppet this time.

"This duel is over! Shark Drake, attack him again with DEPTH BITE!"

Number 43 didn't even have time to protect himself, and he was once again engulfed by the raw power of Shark Drake's attack and sent flying backwards before crashing into the wall of the apartment, leaving a very visible dent in the wall. Then the puppet master fell to the ground in defeat.

**Number 43: 4000 - 5600 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Shark**

As Shark walked over to confront his fallen opponent, the Manipulator clapped two of his three hands in a slow applause as he slowly got back up.

"Congratulations, Shark. You have passed my little test. You are more than worthy of becoming one of the saviors of mankind."

"I don't care about your cause, or about some title you want to give me." snapped Shark. "All I want is for you to tell me how to get Rio back to normal!"

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" asked the Number. "You didn't get any of my hints, anything of what I was suggesting?"

"You asked if I hated Durbe and if I wanted to kill him." Shark answered. "I don't see what that has to do with saving my sister!"

"It has everything to do with it, you simple minded fool!" The manipulator growled. "Do I have to spell it out for you? The only way your sister can return to her old self is if you kill the Barian Emperor who turned her in the first place. Defeat Durbe and take his Numbers from him, then if you end his life in whatever manner you desire, the spell will be broken. To get your sister back, you must kill Durbe."

Shark blinked at the demon, stunned by his words. Sure, he said he wanted to kill Durbe, but that was because he was angry at him, and for good reason too! Was he really capable of murder? Could he actually do it if he had the opportunity?

"Are you sure there is no other way?" asked Shark. "You better not be lying to me!"

Once again, the Manipulator had to resist the urge to laugh since he had been lying to him from the moment he started talking to him.

"I am afraid there is no other option, but that is why I chose you to carry out the deed." he explained. "Durbe has committed many atrocities throughout his entire life, but in your case, it's personal. He has violated your most sacred treasure, taken the only family you have left! Surely you don't think he deserves to live after doing that? You have the drive to do it, the hate that is needed to perform your first true kill! Remember what I said about harnessing your hatred? I believe you can. Most humans don't have the stomach for it, but I can read you like a book! We both know that Durbe deserves to die for all he has done, and we both know that you want to be his judge, jury, and executioner."

The words from Number 43's silver tongue created a heavy weight on Shark's heart. On one hand, it was still murder, an immoral act in it of itself, but at the same time, Durbe's actions made it justified, didn't it?

"Well why don't you do it yourself?" he asked. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Durbe is leagues above me in terms of power." replied the Number. "If you can defeat me, then there is no question that you are capable of defeating Durbe."

That was a fair point. If Number 43 couldn't stop Durbe, then that only left him with the capability of bringing him down. If Durbe was never brought down, then he would only continue to take more Numbers and further his plans to bring the human world under Barian rule. Someone had to stop him.

"Keep in mind, Shark." Number 43 reminded him. "If you don't do this, then you will never see your precious Rio ever again!"

That was the final straw, the last heart string that needed to be plucked. His heart had already been cracked and beaten when his parents died. If he lost Rio, his sister, his twin, then he wasn't sure if he could continue on after that. Life would never be the same without her, and it would be all his fault for being too spineless to do what needed to be done. Durbe was a monster in his eyes for twisting his sister into a cold blooded Barian, but he would be an even worse monster for doing nothing about it.

"Alright." Whispered Shark, finally giving in. "I'll do it!"

"YES!" The manipulator exclaimed. "Good boy. I knew you had it in you. Now, just like I promised, I shall disable the barrier for you."

The phantom Number floated towards the door and dug his claws into the barrier. Sparks of red electricity danced around the room as the chaos energy was overwhelmed by the darkness that the Manipulator injected in it. Finally, in one final explosion, the barrier broke down, and the door was open.

"Swim away to freedom, Little Shark. Swim away so you can sink your teeth into your prey!"

Shark didn't even answer. He just bolted out the door and into the streets of the city, running further and further into the distance.

"Hold on, Rio." He whispered as he ran faster and faster. "Just hold on. I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!" His thoughts then turned to Durbe. Oh yes, that monster would regret ever laying a hand on her when he was done with him. He would be on his knees, begging for forgiveness, but a Shark does not forgive his prey. A shark tears it to pieces before swallowing it whole.

Proud of his victory, Number 43 continued to stare off into the distance, watching his new puppet run off to carry out his will, but his silent celebration was rudely interrupted by the arrival of a certain psychotic Barian, who jumped off the roof of Shark and Rio's apartment building to confront his ally.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Vector shrieked at the Dark Number.

"I take it you were watching the entire duel from outside the window?" The manipulator deduced, growing annoyed by the mere sight of Vector.

"Damn right I was! You had Shark in the palm of your hands, and you threw the duel?! You had the perfect opportunity to kill him and you just let him go!"

"Oh calm down you impudent buffoon!" growled the Number.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN NASCH STILL LIVES?!" Vector screamed "Who's side are you on anyway! ACK!"

Number 43 didn't allow Vector to finish his angry rant. In an effort to silence him, his third arm sprouted out of his coat and caught Vector's neck in an iron grip. The Number took a great deal of sadistic joy in choking him and watching him squirm as the asphyxiating Barian struggled to break free. If it wasn't for the fact that Vector was still useful to him, he would have just crushed his throat and finished him off right there.

"I am really tempted to make you suffer right now for ruining my good mood. In truth, I relish the day when Number 96 gives me permission to eat your soul, but that day is not today. Now I am going to let go of your throat, and when I do, you will listen to me. Understand?"

Vector rapidly nodded his head and let out a whimper that sounded like a Yes, and the Number threw the Barian down to the ground.

"The target that I have chosen for elimination isn't Nasch at all. It is Durbe."

"But why?" wondered Vector. "Merag is the biggest threat, so why take him out?"

If Vector saw what was behind Number 43's mask, he would have seen a long row of razor sharp teeth curled upward into a long sinister grin. Deciding not to keep the Barian in suspense, the Manipulator gave his answer.

"How do you think Merag would react if her brother murdered her lover?"

It took a few seconds for Vector to realize just how hard that would hit his most hated enemy, and the moment he pictured Merag bursting into tears and falling into despair as she clutched Durbe's corpse in her arms, Vector burst out laughing to the point of rolling on the floor and clutching his chest from the pain in his side caused by his fit of hilarity. It was too rich for him.

"OH MY BARIAN WORLD THAT IS GENIUS! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! OH HO! OH HO HO HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when that happens! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh, Nasch. How could you?" Vector mimicked Merag's voice and even posed effeminately. "Durbe my love. Don't leave me! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"After that." finished the Number. "All we will need to do is watch as the good Barian Queen gets in touch with her dark side."

Leaving Vector to his laughter and drowning out the noise, Number 43 continued to stare off into the distance. He pictured the chess board that represented this whole war in his mind. All the pieces were in place. All of his allies and enemies were right were he wanted them, and the prize was all the more closer for him to take.

"Manipulator takes pawn, threatens queen, Checkmate!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Dark Soul Spawn: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/800 atk/1700 def**

Effect: When this card is special summoned by the effect of a DARK Monster, gain 1000 lifepoints. When an Xyz Monster that has this card attached to it as an Xyz Material is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, gain 1000 lifepoints, then you can special summon one Level 4 or lower DARK Monster with 1000 or less Atk from your deck, except Dark Soul Spawn.

**Soul Draining Ceremony: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when you Xyz Summon a DARK Xyz Monster. Target one Monster your opponent controls. Its effects are negated and it loses 500 Atk for each Xyz Material that was used to Xyz Summon your monster, and then you gain lifepoints equal to the amount of Atk your opponents monster lost.

**Feeding Frenzy: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Equip this card to a WATER Monster you control. Tribute two monsters you control, then double the Atk of the equipped monster. Other monsters you control cannot attack during the turn you use this effect. If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate trap cards until the end of the damage step. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**For those of you who might believe that Number 43 throwing the duel and letting Shark win was anti climactic, yes I am aware that it might come off as such, but the point of Manipulator challenging Shark wasn't to defeat him, but to manipulate him into wanting to kill Durbe for him. The question is, what will happen when Shark gets that opportunity?**

**So, how do you guys think Manipultor's plan is going to play out, and as always, what did you think of the chapter as a whole? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, I would really like to hear it, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time, this is Nox Descious signing out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen, and Good Lord am I tired and stressed out!**

**If I had three wishes, one of them would be to have more free time, but unfortunately, we can't always get what we want...**

**As you all can most likely guess, with summer being over and college starting again, I will not be able to update this story as frequently as I want to. Studies have to come first, but I will still keep at it as often as I can. The goal I have set for myself is at least two chapters a month. **

**I refuse to abandon my work! This story is going all the way to the very end!**

**I still don't own Zexal, but if I did, then V's deck would have been just as properly developed as III and IV. In canon, it was like the writer's devoted so much time working with III's Chronomalys and IV's Gimmick Puppets, that by the time V needed to duel, they didn't have anything for him, so they just made something up to revolve around just his Number at the last possible second. Not to mention he only had one duel in all of Season 1 while his brothers had three duels each. Poor guy got the dirty end of the stick. Oh well, just another thing for me to fix!**

**I will be giving V a proper archetype as well as some other special cards for him to use!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Sins of the Father

Tron paced back and forth within the quarters of his room, fuming. The only time he had been this angry was when Dr. Faker revealed himself to be the traitorous scum that he was. Now he had a new enemy to add to his list of vendettas, Rio Kamishiro, or as she was calling herself now, Merag. How could his sons be so useless? They had one job, and they manage to fail even though it was a two against one duel! It was Inconceivable! Unacceptable! Infuriating! First they lose Shark, one of their best Number Hunters back into the arms of his Barian Sister, and now this, this pride wounding and humiliating defeat at her hands! She needed to pay dearly for getting in his way yet again, but if the combined powers of III and IV could not stop her, then what could he even do?

Then there was this new interesting news about the discovery of the Original Number, the Astral being who sent the Numbers to Earth in the first place. With Astral captured, Tron's power would be limitless, and Faker would cower before him when he unleashed it, but then there was the matter of his host, Kazuma Tsukumo's son, Yuma. Tron thought back to the days of his former identity, the normal human scientist, Byron Archlight. It seemed like such a long time ago when he was studying with Faker and laughing with Kazuma, just three old friends enjoying life. Sad that those times were over, and those memories were poisoned by the reveal of Faker's true colors.

Tron wondered if it was possible to get Yuma on his side. The boy still had no idea what really happened to his mother and father, so Tron could only imagine how angry Yuma would be if he found out his parents were betrayed by one of their closest friends. Yes, if Yuma valued friendship as much as his father did, the thought of such a betrayal would sicken him, and he would come to hate Dr. Faker almost as much as he did, maybe even almost as much as Faker's own son, Kaito did.

Kaito! Yes! The gears in Tron's mind turned even faster as a new plan formed in his mind. If he could not have the Kamishiro twins as his soldiers, then the sons of his old friends would suffice just as well, maybe even better. Revenge would be even sweeter if the last thing Faker saw before dying was being struck down by his own son. Tron then remembered that Kaito used to spend quite a bit of time with his eldest son, Chris. Perhaps if the two were to reunite under friendly circumstances, then maybe, just maybe Kaito could be convinced to come over to Tron's side, and if the same could be done with Yuma, then Tron would have two very powerful pieces on his little chess board.

The thought was just too enticing to pass up! It was perfect! The power of Galaxy Eyes and the overwhelming force of the Astral World would be his to command!

Tron was about to call for his sons when suddenly felt a presence creep up behind him. Someone was watching him! An intruder, or someone else?

"Whoever is it, you had better have a good reason for barging in he... Oh..." Tron's anger immedaitely faded away when he realized that it was none other than Vector. He had honestly never expected to see the one responsible for giving him his powers again, at least not until after he had collected all 100 Numbers. Lord only knew what the unpredictable mad man wanted.

"Surprised to see me after all this time, Tronny Boy?" said Vector, who sported a psychotic grin on the face of his human form.

"What do you want, Vector?" Tron snapped, his anger returning. "I told you that I would use the Numbers to destroy the Astral World the moment my vengeance against Faker was complete, and I have no intention of going back on my word, so why are you bothering me now?"

"Well, yes. You are upholding your end of the deal." Vector responded. "That's true, but there is one slight, teensy weensy problem. Your sons haven't actually been succeeding where it counts! I seem to recall telling you just how big a threat Rio Kamishiro was and how she should be dealt with as soon as possible! You wasted all this time trying to, how did you put it? "Let her hatred fester so she would become a powerful soldier just like her brother?" Well that's a good idea in theory, but IT BACKFIRED!" The psychotic Barian shrieked. "Now her memories have returned, and she is back to being the dangerous Queen Merag that I remember her to be!"

Tron was greatly disturbed by Vector's rage. Well, more disturbed than usual since this was Vector he was talking to, but Merag must have truly been a powerful ruler with an iron grip over the Barian World if Vector was afraid of her this much. Perhaps he should have just killed her while she was just the normal, powerless, Rio.

Vector took a few hyperventilating breaths before continuing his tirade on Tron.

"Not to mention, we have Yuma Tsukumo and Astral to deal with as well! If they can't even defeat Merag, then what chance do they have against them?"

"Well what would you have me do, then?" Tron argued back. "I gave my "children", if they deserve to be called that anymore, as much of the power you gave me as their bodies can handle, and I let them keep plenty of the Numbers that I had collected before this tournament even began! What more can you ask of me?"

The mouth on Vector's human form twisted into an evil smile. "I am so glad you asked. You see a certain "new friend of mine" came up with a genius plan. All you need is an ace in the hole, and I have just the card that will serve as that ace."

Vector reached out his hand and threw a card at Tron, who caught it his own hand.

"Take this Number Card and give it to one of your sons." Vector ordered his servant. "Use it against your enemies and I will guarantee that they will fall!"

Tron stared at the card with confusion, noting its identity, Number 43: Manipulator of Souls.

"This is just another Number. While I appreciate the Free Number, how will this one fair any better than the others?"

"Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee! You'll see..." Vector told him as he giggled with giddy excitement.

"Indeed you shall." came a growl from the card, startling Tron.

"Are you... the Number?" He asked the card as he mentally recovered from the surprise of the Number's death like voice.

"I am." Number 43 confirmed. "But more importantly, I am your ticket to correcting all the obstacles in your way. I have a message that I need to deliver to Yuma Tsukumo, and I need one of your sons to deliver me to him. Allow them to use me in a duel against Yuma, and either way, he and the Astral being will no longer be a problem for you. Either he shall stand by your side as your most powerful soldier should he choose to join you, or he shall be crushed under my claw and devoured as my most delicious feast yet should he choose to oppose you. After that, the Barian Queen Merag will fall before your might with ease. She shall regret invoking the Wrath of Tron!"

The Manipulator's words slithered into Tron's ears like tree sap dripping down a tall oak. Venomous they were, but still, the Number Monster's plan had merit, and Tron himself had nothing to lose from going along with it. If Number 43 did prove to be dishonest, well... He would be in the hands of one of his sons, and they would pay whatever consequences the creature would inflict instead of him. Such is the nature of expendable pawns. Their greatest purpose is to take the fall for the king's protection.

Not to mention having Yuma and Kaito as his soldiers was just such a delicious thought. If they had to be, as the Number put it, "crushed and devoured", then so be it. It would be sad to see such potential wasted, but perhaps Tron would at least gain some satisfaction if Dr. Faker received the tragic and heartbreaking news that his eldest son had met a gruesome end. The youngest son would be next, and Tron would relish the look on Faker's face when he finally had the opportunity to strike the brat down.

"Very Well, Vector. You have convinced me. I shall use this Number in... battle?" Tron had looked back up to notice that Vector had rudely decided to leave right in the middle of his studying of the new card, but he didn't leave without some parting words as the Barian's cackling voice echoed through his room.

"I knew you would see things my way, Tronny! Have Fun! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Just then the door burst open, and III and V rushed in with their crests and duel disks active, expecting to find an intruder in their father's room, but they were baffled to find no one except Tron himself.

"Fath... I mean Tron!" III corrected himself. "What's going on! We heard voices, laughter! Was someone in the room with you?"

"It's none of your concern, III!" Tron growled at his youngest son. "Learn your place."

III grimaced from the harsh comment, and V noticed his brother's anguish, but remained silent. Questioning Tron only lead to trouble, a lesson all three siblings had to learn the hard way at one point. However, even though V held his tongue and would always follow Tron's orders without question, it still hurt even him that Tron refused to be addressed as Father.

"Well, since the both of you are here, I have your next assignment." said Tron. "I want you to locate Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo. Let them hear our plight and try to persuade them to understand what I strive for. Offer them a place at my side so that together we can defeat Dr. Faker like we are destined to. The Astral being with Yuma must also be brought to me alive. If one single Number carries as much power on its own, then the source of the Numbers will provide me with everything I need once I drain it out of him."

A trace of life sparked into V's eyes, coloring his normally monotonous face. V knew his old friend and student quite well, and he looked forward to seeing him again. Given what Kaito had told him about his relationship between him and his father, there was a great deal of animosity between them, perhaps enough that Kaito would join right way. However, the two hadn't seen each other in years, and people tend to change over the course of a few years.

Yuma was a different matter entirely. While V had never met the boy in person, he had experienced the great pleasure of getting to know his father, Kazuma, and if Yuma had any of his father's jolly saint like personality in his heart, then convincing him to join Tron's crusade of vengeance would be incredibly difficult, if not down right impossible since Yuma already knew what IV and Tron had done to Shark.

"Permission to speak, Tron?" asked V as politely and stoically as possible.

"You may speak." Tron responded, although his voice indicated he also meant "_choose your words very carefully in front of me"_

"Yuma will not take kindly to what you intend to do to Astral, so how are we going to convince them to separate, or even come with us at all?"

"I don't care how you do it as long as you get results!" Tron growled, his patience clearly growing thin. "If you cannot convince them to come by my side, then you must destroy them entirely! Don't just take their Numbers! BREAK THEM! I want them to remember that no one crosses me and gets away with it!"

III was horrified by his father's words. "Father! How could you say that?! They have done nothing wrong to us! Why would you..."

III felt a grip on his shoulder, and the youngest Tron sibling looked up to see his older brother holding him with an equally scared look on his face. V shook his head at III, silently telling him to be quiet out of fear of what would happen if he spoke out of turn even further.

A thin creepy smile spread across Tron's face. "III, do I need to remind you about the rules that I established when I returned to this world?"

"N-N-N-No sir..." squeaked III. "No you don't."

"Then please remind me, III." Tron spoke in a disturbingly calm and eloquent tone. One false move would set off this time bomb. "What are those rules?"

"D-D-Don't c-c-call Tron F-F-F-Father..." III stuttered, "And d-d-d-don't question Tron."

"Exactly." said Tron, "Tell me, III. What should I do to you, since you have broken both of those rules?"

"P-P-P-Please Tron." whimpered III. "I'm so sorry I spoke out of turn! It won't happen again! I swear!"

Tron's grin grew wider, as if the pleasure of psychologically damaging his youngest son was an intoxicating drug.

"Indeed you won't! Now here, Catch!" Tron threw the card of Number 43 at his youngest son, who caught it in his hands.

"Think of this card as a gift from me, III. If Yuma and Kaito refuse to join us, you are to use this Number to defeat them in a duel!"

"Understood, Tron." III responded. He wouldn't dare question what the Number was or why it was so important. He was already on thin ice with his angry Father.

"Good! Now I am not going to repeat myself again! Come back with results, OR DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!"

* * *

Yuma didn't like this one bit, and Astral was just as apprehensive. Just a mere hour ago, they had received a mysterious text message from an unknown individual to meet at the docks for, as the messenger put it, "assistance against the Barians". At first, Yuma was ecstatic that someone out there was taking a stand against one of the many enemies he had made over the course of his Number Hunting career, but the fact that the caller ID was labeled unknown made him uneasy. All this secrecy meant the supposed "new ally" had something to hide, and while Yuma was desperate for assistance since he knew he couldn't stand against the Barians on his own, he was still wary that this ally might be an enemy in disguise.

"The longer we wait here, Yuma, the less I like being here." Astral commented. "We are exposed and alone, and who knows who sent that message. It could have been from one of the Barians themselves, or from a new, unknown enemy. This entire thing could be a trap."

"I know Astral." Yuma responded, indicating he was just as nervous. "But what choice do we have? With Rio gone Queen Merag on us, we literally have no help left! As much as I want to believe we can accomplish the impossible, I know we can't fight the Barians, the Tron Family, and Number 96 all on our own! If someone out there truly wants to help us, then I would welcome it with open arms, and if it is a trap... well... we have already walked into it!"

"I know Yuma." said Astral. "Just be careful. You know that every single duel involving our Numbers is a duel that we cannot afford to lose."

Yuma was about to continue talking with Astral, when the faint humming of a helicopter reached his ears. He turned toward the direction to see it come closer and closer to him. Whoever was inside the helicopter was undoubtedly the one who sent the message. The helicopter touched down on the landing pad by the pier, and two figures emerged out of it. Yuma recognized one of them to be the youngest Tron Sibling, III. He didn't recognize the other one, but if he was accompanying III, then he was most likely working with him.

Once the helicopter departed, the two Tron Siblings casually approached Yuma. They didn't appear to have hostile intentions, but Yuma still kept his guard up.

"You have arrived, Yuma Tsukumo, as I expected you to. Thank you for accepting my invitation." the silver haired man greeted him.

V noticed how tense Yuma was, and he held up his hand as a sign of peace. "Relax. My brother and I wish you no harm. We simply wish to talk."

"You know, considering the history your family has of using violence to accomplish your goals, I find that hard to believe." Yuma shouted at the two Tron siblings.

"Please, Yuma. Just hear us out!" III pleaded. "I know we haven't exactly made a good impression to you in the past, but we mean it when we say we don't want to hurt you!"

"Indeed". V chimed in. "You have witnessed the actions of our middle brother, Thomas, who you know better as IV. While he can be a bit... eccentric at times, I can assure you that the two of us are far more aggreable."

Yuma still kept his guard up, but he was willing enough to listen. At least III seemed relatively harmless, but appearances could be deceiving.

"Alright. What do you want? What sort of help against the Barians do you have in mind?"

"All in good time, Yuma." V spoke in reassurance. "First we have to wait for our fourth member of this little get together to arrive."

"Fourth Member?!" Yuma exclaimed. "Who's the fourth member?"

"I think you will find out right now!" V answered. He pointed behind Yuma, and the teenager couldn't believe his eyes. Kaito was flying down on Orbital 7's glider mode directly towards them. If Kaito was here, then that could only mean trouble,

The Photon Duelist touched down on the ground and deactivated Orbital 7's glider function, and the robot transformed back into his default form. Kaito took one look at Yuma and glared daggers at him. While Yuma remained apprehensive, Astral glared right back.

"Yuma, what are you doing here?" Kaito asked, hostility coating his tongue,

"I could ask you the same thing." Yuma replied.

"Please! We didn't call you two here to fight!" III pleaded.

"Quite right. To answer your question, Yuma, Kaito is here to meet with me, just as you are." V answered.

"Damn right I am, and I want answers!" Kaito shouted, "What do you want with me, Chris? You disappear for three years, and then you show up demanding I see you, claiming you have a way to "cure my brother". I don't buy it, Chris! What do you really want?"

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Yuma shouted. Ten seconds into the meeting and he was already lost. "You have a brother, Kaito?"

"Yes, and that's none of your business!" Kaito growled.

"So that's why you're collecting the Numbers." Yuma deduced. "It's for him, isn't it?"

"NONE! OF! YOUR! BUSINESS!" Kaito repeated in an even angrier tone.

"As antisocial as ever, I see. You haven't changed much, have you Kaito?" V deadpanned, almost tempted to laugh.

"Just get to the point, Chris. I don't like being dragged here to waste time." Kaito snapped.

"I no longer use that name anymore, Kaito." V solemnly confessed. "The Archlight Family is no more. I am V, and the same applies to my brothers. Thomas and Michael Archlight are now III and IV of the Tron Family."

"So, what? Did you decide to reinvent yourselves after your dad went AWOL?" Kaito asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, Kaito. You are very wrong indeed." V corrected him. "Byron Archlight is very much alive! He has returned to take vengeance on your father, Kaito!"

"DR. FAKER DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE CALLED MY FATHER!" Kaito yelled at V.

"Wait, Dr. Faker? THE Dr. Faker?! One of the founders of Heartland City itself?!" Yuma exclaimed. "What does he have to do with anything?!"

"See, why does he need to be here!" Kaito complained. "I don't like it when my entire personal life is dumped out in the open for people to listen to!"

"He has to do with everything, Yuma!" V explained, ignoring Kaito's complaints. His voice was raising as anger leaked out of his normally stoic complexion

"He was the cause of all of this! If he hadn't found that door to the Astral World, if he hadn't betrayed us all, my father would still be the kind and loving man he used to be, and your parents would still be alive!"

Yuma felt his legs shaking as he heard the stunning revelation. "W-W-W-What?!"

"I'm sorry, Yuma." said III, taking pity on the teenager. "I wish you could have found out in a much better way."

V sighed, "Yes, it is true. Your parents, along with my father, accompanied Dr. Faker on an expedition to find a cure for the illness that was plaguing Kaito's brother. Our team of scientists concluded that the energy emanating from Haruto's body was not of this world, but from another dimension. Using your father's archeological resources, we planned to journey to the location where a gateway to another dimension existed, but when we arrived..."

V started shaking his fist in absolute rage, and III put a reassuring hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Faker... did something! I don't know all the details, but he somehow opened the portal, and he just watched as my father and your parents tumbled into the void, never to be seen again."

Yuma just stood there in shock, his body shaking like a leaf. "Mom... Dad... I..."

Astral floated in the air next to his friend, deeply saddened by the news, and the knowledge that he had no idea how to comfort Yuma saddened him even more.

Kaito tried to pretend he didn't care, but even he had to admit that he would be just as devastated if he lost Haruto in a similar fashion. In a way, he, Yuma, and Chris all had something in common. Their lives were all torn by the treachery of Dr. Faker and they now all fought to repair the damage that was done.

"So now you understand, Yuma Tsukumo." Finished V. "Now you understand why we fight. Now you understand why we need the Numbers. Byron Archlight has returned as the crusader of vengeance known as Tron. Tron needs the Numbers in order to correct all the sins that Dr. Faker has unleashed, and to make that snake pay for what he has done! I have brought you and Kaito here to day to make an offering, an offering to join Tron on his crusade! Join Tron as his soldiers of vengeance and we can use the powers of the Numbers to erase the sins of Faker! Tron came back from the void, so he could use the powers of the Numbers to bring your parents back from the dead as well! And you, Kaito! You seek the Numbers to save your brother! I am more than sure that if you pledge your loyalty to Tron, then he will be more than happy to save your brother."

V extended his hand. "All I ask is your cooperation, and we can make our dreams a reality!"

Yuma had to admit, he craved seeing his parents again. He looked at Astral to silently communicate with him, and the blue ghost appeared to be unsure on the matter, but then another thought entered Yuma's mind, a detail that V had conveniently overlooked, a detail that made Yuma's blood boil with disgust.

"After what Tron did to Shark and Rio, you actually expect me to believe that he's a good guy in all of this?"

"Excuse me?" V questioned Yuma.

"If Tron's crusade of vengeance is actually a righteous path, then how do you explain what he did to Shark and Rio? He sent your brother, IV to tear two innocent lives apart! Shark didn't ask to be set on fire, and he certainly didn't ask to be brainwashed to fight for Tron! If that's any indication to the kind of person Tron is, then I don't know what is! You may think that Tron''s acts are justified, but I say NOTHING can justify hurting innocent people the way he hurt Shark. My answer is NO!"

Yuma's loud defiance took V aback. He hadn't expected this, and he cursed IV for being so aggressive and open with his actions. If they had just covered that incident up, then Yuma would have most likely accepted the offer.

"Yuma, are you absolutely sure you do not want to join us? We know about the threat the Barians pose! Once Tron exacts his revenge on Dr. Faker, we can team up and stand against them together! Merag won't stand a chance against our might if we work together to bring her down!"

"I'm sorry, Chris, or V, or whatever you want to be called." Yuma responded, his normally happy face growing serious. "I just can't bring myself to work with a man like him. I don't mean to be rude, but it looks like Tron is just using you to get what he wants. It doesn't seem like he cares about anyone other than himself. If he was the kind man you told me he was before, he would never have stooped so low as to set an innocent on fire and then brainwash him to do his bidding. How do you know he won't brainwash me too?"

"Well... You are Kazuma's son!" V replied. "I am sure he will welcome you with open arms! He valued your father's camaraderie so much in the past! I am sure he would practically view you as a fourth son!"

"Byron Archlight might have viewed me as a fourth son." said Yuma. "But Tron would only treat me like a pawn, and who knows what he would do to Astral. I'm sorry, but I'm standing against him! I can't sit by while he hurts people like he does!"

"I understand that Tron's methods have been rather controversial, but you must understand that it is for a good cause." III spoke up, defending his father's cause.

"A good cause? No! It is for a selfish cause! All Tron wants to do is satisfy his own vengeance, and he has made it clear that he doesn't care who he hurts to get one step closer to it! I will never join someone like that, so you can go home empty handed and tell Tron that I'm not interested!"

Desperate not to have to fight against Kazuma's son and his former student and friend, V turned to Kaito and tried again.

"Kaito, please! Listen to reason! You know what kind of man your father is! Don't you think he deserves to be punished for all he has done?!"

In the time that Yuma and V had argued, Kaito had been thinking it over, and he made his mind up. While he did share Tron's dislike of his father, the thought of working with a man who was as vile and monstrous as Yuma described him to be disgusted him.

"You know. I never thought I would ever say this in my entire life, but I am in full agreement with Yuma! I am not joining Tron either!"

V sighed in defeat. It appeared that both Yuma and Kaito had inherited the stubbornness of both of their fathers.

"Very well then. If the two of you refuse to work with us, then you leave me no choice! Now we must take your Numbers for ourselves in a duel!"

V extended his hand and shot out two duel anchors from his wrist, wrapping around the arms of both Yuma and Kaito.

"Oh no..." groaned Kaito. "Not this again! I already had to be stuck in a tag duel with someone I don't like! I don't want to have to do it again!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuma.

"Long story!" Kaito snapped back. "A really long story about Barians and Mosquitoes!"

Yuma decided that whatever story that was would best be left alone. As for Astral, he secretly dreaded confronting Kaito again, but he never thought such a confrontation would lead to them working together in a tag duel.

"Alright Yuma, listen up!" Kaito shouted at his would be partner, "If we are going to duel together, then you'd better not drag me down. Chris is dangerous, and by dangerous I mean he is the one who taught me how to play duel monsters! I have never, and I mean NEVER beaten him in a duel, so you had better not be as weak as you were when we had our first duel! I am praying you have gotten stronger since then. You're going to need that strength if you want to beat him.

Yuma nodded fiercely to his partner. "Understood, Kaito! I won't let you down!" He declared, and he readied his duel disk and deck with Astral floating next to them, battle hardened determination burning in both their eyes. This was likely to be one of their greatest challenges yet. Now they were stuck in a tag duel against two opponents that even Kaito couldn't defeat.

"Orbital! Duel Disk!" Kaito called out to his mechanical servant.

"ROGER!" The robot responded, and he tossed the crescent moon shaped disk to his master.

"DUEL MODE! PHOTON CHANGE!" Kaito yelled, and his trenchcoat turned the brilliant white of his Photon mode with his purple duel gazer tattoo appearing on his left eye.

III and V also activated their duel disks, with their own duel gazer tattoos appearing on their left eyes, III sporting an orange one, and V sporting a blue one. Their crests also appeared on their right hands, III's resembling a green butterfly, and V's resembling a blue flower, each of them burning with the fury of Tron.

The Battle of Tron's Crusade had begun!

**D****uel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Kaito: 4000**

**III: 4000**

**V: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first!" Kaito announced, drawing his card. He hated to admit it, but he more uneasy and nervous than he had been in a long time. This was his mentor he was facing after all, and he was definitely not confident enough to say he was ready to face him, especially since his equally powerful brother was dueling with him.

"Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Photon Thrasher in attack mode!"

Kaito's signature shock trooper, the robotic sword swinging Cyclops, stormed onto the battlefield, brandishing its sword and swinging it wildly.

**Photon Thrasher: Level 4/Warrior/LIGHT/2100 atk/0 def**

"Next I normal summon Photon Circle to the field!"

Kaito's second monster revealed itself to be a robotic sorcerer whose body was covered in a scarlet cloak.

**Photon Circle: Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/1000 atk/1000 atk**

"Now for an Xyz Summon! I overlay my 2 Level 4 Monsters to Xyz Summon STARLORD GALAXION!"

The two Photon Monsters disappeared into the overlay network, and a new monster rose to take their place, a tall and muscular knight with white futuristic looking armor. Its helmet was aurora blue with six lightning bolt shaped spikes jutting out of the sides, and it carried two white lightsaber like weapons in its hands.

**Starlord Galaxion: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 atk/2100 def**

"I activate Galaxion's special ability! By detaching both of its overlay units, I can special summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon directly from my deck!"

The knight absorbed its overlay units into its glowing swords and then pointed them into the sky. A bright beam of light fired out of the blades, opening a large portal in the sky, and out of the portal descended Kaito's dragon, claws and teeth bared, ready to fight for her tamer.

Astral's phantasmal heart jumped inside him as he saw the dragon once again. He remembered how much that dragon terrorized his mind with fear in the past, and he was infinitely grateful that she was fighting on their side now.

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 atk/2500 def**

"I end my turn!" Kaito declared.

V stoically complimented his former student as he drew his card to begin his own turn. "Not bad, Kaito. Not bad. However, you have already made a fatal error."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kaito asked. "It's only the first turn, and you haven't played anything!"

"To put it bluntly." V explained. "You have revealed your ace too early, and your overreliance on it shall cost you dearly. Without that card, you are nothing more than the novice I remember you to be!"

"First, since I control no monsters, I can normal summon **Deep Space Carrier** from my hand without tributing!"

V's first monster appeared on the field in a blinding ray of cosmic light. It took the form of a large aircraft carrier, only it appeared to be made for space travel rather than a voyage at sea. It's body was covered in black metallic armor with mounted cannons on the sides of its long body and large rocket engines on its underside. A single cybernetic red eye opened on the face of the ship's bow, gazing at its opponents with emotionless mechanical calculation.

**Deep Space Carrier: Level 6/DARK/Machine/2200 atk/2200 def**

"Next, I believe I shall call for a slight change of scenery! I activate the Field Spell Card, **Deep Space Station!"**

Upon activation, the card transformed the battlefield into a large canvas of black void and bright stars. The four duelists were no longer in Heartland City. They were now deep withing the vaccuum of space, standing on top of the platform of an enormous silver space station. Sattelite panels decorated the edges, and a grand view of the planet earth itself appeared to the east of them. Yuma's jaw dropped in amazement from the view and even Astral found himself astonished.

"Deep Space Station's effect activates!" V continued. "Once per turn, I can special summon one Rocket Token to my side of the field in defense mode!"

A large hole opened up in the center of the space station, and a small silver missle with the same red eye as Deep Space Carrier emerged out of it.

**Rocket Token: Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/0 atk/0 def**

"Next, I use the spell card, **Teleporting Wormhole! **By destroying Deep Space Carrier, I can special summon a different Deep Space Monster from my deck, so appear from out of the wormhole, **Deep Space Accelerator!**

A large rainbow colored portal appeared behind Deep Space Carrier and pulled the spacecraft into it, and then a much smaller, sphere shaped space craft emerged out of the portal to replace it. Like Carrier, the small spherical pod also sported a single red cybernetic eye.

**Deep Space Accelerator: Level 1/DARK/Machine/Tuner/500 atk/200 def**

"When Deep Space Carrier is destroyed, it spawns three more Rocket Tokens to the field, giving me everything I need for my strategy. You see, Deep Space Accelerator is a Tuner Monster, and when it is special summoned to the field, its level increases by the Number of Rocket Tokens I control!"

Three more tokens appeared on V's side of the field, and then a Number 5 appeared over the body of Deep Space Acceleratior, indicating its level.

**4 Rocket Tokens**

**Deep Space Accelerator: Level 5**

The word "tuner monster" sent alarms ringing in Yuma's head, while Kaito merely glared at his mentor's monsters.

"So that means... four, five, carry the one... YOU CAN MAKE A LEVEL 9 SYNCHRO MONSTER?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Correct! I tune my Level 5 Deep Space Accelerator with my 4 Level 1 Rocket Tokens for a SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

Accelerator's body transformed into five glowing green rings that surrounded the four missles, transforming the rocket tokens into level stars. A blinding white light engulfed the battle field as V announced the arrival of his new monster.

"APPEAR, **DEEP SPACE DESTROYER - OMEGA APOLLO!"**

From the blinding light arose an enormous futuristic spacecraft. At first it appeared to be nothing more than a large metallic orb with the trademark glowing cyborg eye of the Deep Space Archetype at the center, but then the contraption began to shapeshift. Two long, streamlined, silver wings spread out of its sides until they stretched for what seemed like miles. Twin mounted laser cannons armed themselves on the wings, while a much larger cannon shaped like the sun appeared on the bottom of the orb. The cybernetic spacecraft glared at Kaito's dragon with its single eye, intent on terminating it in the name of the Tron Family.

**Deep Space Destroyer - Omega Apollo: Level 9/LIGHT/Machine/Synchro/3000 atk/3600 def**

"You should not have summoned that dragon, Kaito, and now you shall pay the price for your mistake! Deep Space Destroyer's effect activates! When it is synchro summoned, two more Rocket Tokens spawn to my side of the field, and by immediately destroying one of them, I can target your Galaxy Eyes and instantly banish it, and then you take damage equal to half its attack points!"

"NO!"

Omega Apollo's sun shaped cannon on its underside began to charge, building up an aura of bright crimson energy, and then the machine fired, but instead of hitting Galaxy Eyes directly, the blast struck the space directly in front of the dragon, opening up a large wormhole which pulled the dragon inside, trapping her in limbo.

Kaito's heart stopped as he took in the shocking turn of events. His ultimate weapon against the Numbers was gone and the first round of the duel wasn't even over yet! How could Kaito win against his former mentor without his dragon?

"Galaxy Eyes... It's gone..." Kaito gasped, and then he cursed himself out of self directed anger. How could he have underestimated his mentor so easily?

"It would appear that Kaito was not exaggerating when he warned us of V's strength." Astral stated grimly. "If he can eliminate Galaxy Eyes with such ease, who knows what else he is capable of, and what is worse, we have yet to even see the full extent of his brother's power."

Yuma nodded. They would have to make absolutely sure they could hold the line for as long as possible against such a dangerous combination. Aggression would only lead to the loss of their best cards. They would need to set up a strong wall so that cards like Hope would be ready the moment they found an opening, if they could find an opening at all.

**Kaito: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"Now that your dragon is out of the way, Apollo's second effect activates." V continued. "Each time a Rocket Token is destroyed, it gains 600 additional attack points."

**Apollo Atk: 3000 + 600 = 3600**

**1 Rocket Token Left**

"I shall set these two cards face down and end my turn."

Yuma grimaced as he drew his card. Kaito was right. This guy really meant business, and with III helping him, victory would only be even more difficult.

"I will have to buy us some time!" Yuma muttered to Astral, and the specter nodded back at him once he saw the card Yuma intended to use.

"By sending Gogogo Golem from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon **Gogogo Ogre **from my hand in defense mode!"

The ground in front of Yuma erupted into rubble, and a massive giant tunneled out onto the battlefield. Its skin was the color of reddish brown clay, and black obsidian stone covered its limbs, chest and head, serving as crude samurai style armor. From underneath the faceplate of the black samurai helmet, one could see two, beady red eyes and two large tusks erected out of the underbite in its mouth. The ogre carried an enormous kanabo club in its muscular arms, intending on using it to protect Yuma and crush all who dared to harm him into dust.

**Gogogo Ogre: Level 6/DARK/Rock/1800 atk/2500 def**

"Next, I will set this card face down and end my turn! Don't worry, Kaito!" Yuma called out to his partner. "We'll be safe behind this bad boy!"

"Worry about yourself!" Kaito barked at the boy. "I can handle myself just fine!"

"I'm not the one who just lost his dragon!" Yuma argued back.

Kaito's face turned red from embarrassment, and he turned his head away from Yuma. "Grrrrrr, Shut up!" He growled.

"That's one impressive monster!" III complimented Yuma. "But I'm afraid even the biggest walls can be broken down with the right battering ram! I draw!"

"I play Foolish Burial in order to send Chronomaly Nebra Disk from my deck to the graveyard! Next since I have no monsters on my side of the field and you do, I can special summon Chronomaly Crystal Bones from my hand!"

III called forth his first monster, a headless skeleton made entirely out of a bluish silver crystal.

**Chronomaly Crystal Bones: Level 3/LIGHT/Rock/1300 atk/400 def**

"Chrononaly Crystal Bones' effect allows me to special summon another Chronomaly Monster from my hand when he is summoned this way, so give a warm welcome for Chronomaly Crystal Skull!"

III's second monster appeared in a bright flash of light, revealing itself to be a skull made out of the same material as Crystal Bones' body. It was most likely that this monster was actually the missing head of Chronomaly Crystal Bones.

**Chronomaly Crystal Skull: Level 3/LIGHT/Rock/900 atk/600 def**

"Now I activate the effect of Nebra Disk in my graveyard! Since all the monsters I control are Chronomaly Monsters, I can special summon Nebra disk from my graveyard straight to my side of the field!

The purple graveyard portal opened up next to the two Chronomaly Monsters, summoning forth the green stone back from the dead.

**Chronomaly Nebra Disk: Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/1800 atk/1500 def**

"Last, but definitely not least, I am going to normal summon Chronomaly Golden Jet in attack mode, and when I do, his effect activates, increasing the levels of all my Chronomaly Monsters by one!"

III's final monster appeared on the field, a small golden plate of metal shaped like a plane.

**Chronomaly Golden Jet: Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/1300 atk/1400 def**

**Crystal Skull and Crystal Bones: Level 4**

**Golden Jet and Nebra Disk: Level 5**

"He just summoned four monsters in one turn!" Yuma exclaimed, amazed by the speed of III's deck. "Looks like we're in trouble!"

"Not just any four monsters." Astral noted cryptically. "Look at their levels, and tell me if you notice anything familiar."

Yuma proceeded to do as his friend asked him to do. 2 Level 4 Monsters and 2 Level 5 Monsters, the perfect board for two Xyz Summonings. Yuma then realized what Astral was referring two as he remembered the move that III performed back when he dueled Merag.

"Holy... He's going for those two Number Monsters again just like before!"

III grinned. "So, you figured it out, have you, Yuma? You're right! I am going for my Numbers! I hope you're ready for it!"

"I build the overlay unit with my Level 4 Crystal Bones and Crystal Skull, and again with my Level 5 Golden Jet and Nebra Disk!"

"XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 36: CHONOMALY FORK HOYUK AND NUMBER 33 CHRONOMALY MACHU MECH!"

Two separate overlay networks appeared on III's corner of the battlefield with Crystal Bones and Crystal Skull entering the first one, and Golden Jet and Nebra Disk entering the second one. Both portals exploded with a golden flash of radiant light, bringing forth the two floating cities, the glowing blue Babylonian globe on the left, and the floating city of Machu Picchu on the right.

**Chronomaly Fork Hoyuk: Rank 4/LIGHT/Machine/2000 atk/2500 def**

**Chronomaly Machu Mech: Rank 5/LIGHT/Machine/2400 atk/1500 def**

"How are we going to take those things out?" Yuma whispered to Astral, his voice betraying his growing fear. "We don't exactly have Merag's Over Hundred Number."

"Like you said before, Yuma." Astral reminded him. "We merely need to buy time, and that is what our good friend the ogre is for."

III smiled with confidence and triumph. "Didn't want to have to do this to you, Yuma, but you left me no choice! I activate the effect of Number 36! By detaching one overlay unit, your monster's attack points become zero!"

The floating city fired a blue laser from the orb in the center of its body, striking the ogre and weakening it.

**Gogogo Ogre: 1800 - 1800 = 0 ATK**

"Sure, your ogre may be in defense mode, but that won't save you from the effect of Number 33! By detaching one of its overlay units, the difference between your monster's current attack and its original attack is inflicted to you as damage, and then Machu Mech gains attack points equal to the damage inflicted! That's 1800 coming your way! MACHU MECH! FIRE!"

The floating city's artillery of cannons unleashed a barrage of fireballs, each of them striking Yuma with pinpoint accuracy, causing the boy to recoil from the force of the blows.

**Yuma: 4000 - 1800 = 2200**

**Machu Mech: 2400 + 1800 = 4200 ATK**

"Now to take out that Ogre! Machu Mech, attack his Ogre!"

Yuma smirked back at his opponent. "Nice try, but by banishing Gogogo Gigas from my hand, my ogre can't be destroyed by battle this turn!"

"Awwww," III groaned in annoyance, even though he was still smiling. "Now my other Number is too weak to defeat his monster. That's fine. I end my turn! Good Move!"

**Gogogo Ogre ATK: Back to 1800**

Yuma was slightly puzzled by III's behavior. Unlike V, who was stone cold serious, III was actually trying to enjoy himself. It was as if the youngest Tron sibling was finally having the fun he had wanted to have but had been denied for such a long time.

"Enough of this. My move!" Kaito barked as he drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate the spell card, Xyz Shift! By returning Galaxion to my extra deck, I can special summon a different Xyz Monster from my extra deck as long as it has the same Rank, Type, and Attribute, and then my new monster gains this card as an overlay unit! I return Galaxion in order to special summon STARLIEGE PALADYNAMO!"

The overlay network reopened, and Galaxion backflipped back into it. Then another Photon Knight took its place. The new knight was clothed in a radiant armor similar in style to Galaxion, but his helmet was a deep sapphire blue, and he carried an enormous transparent blade. The blade glowed in the setting sun as if it was actual light forged into the shape of such a beautiful sword.

**Starliege Paladynamo: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 atk/1000 def**

"Next, I activate the spell card, Overlay Regeneration! Immediately after I activate this card, it attaches to Paladynamo as an overlay unit, giving him the two overlay units it needs to use its effect!"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Questioned V.

"By detaching both of its overlay units, the effect of Apollo is negated, and its attack points are reduced to zero!"

The knight absorbed its new overlay units into its sword and then fired a blast of white light at Omega Apollo. The spacecraft was engulfed in the draining energy, and a loud dimming noise could be heard as its power was drained. The eye on its body faded away with each passing second until there was nothing left.

**Omega Apollo: 3600 - 3600 = 0 ATK**

"Now that Synchro Monster is mine! Starliege Paladynamo, attack his Deep Space Destroyer with PHOTON DIVIDING BLADE!"

The glowing knight leaped into the air, using the metal appendages on his back to glide over to the height where he would be in reach to strike the spacecraft. Paladynamo finally reached his target, and despite being hundreds of times smaller than the metal colossus, he sliced downward with his glowing blade right through the center of the ship's body. A loud groaning noise emanated from the damaged ship, and then a small explosion burst out of the ship's hull, then a second, then a third, and finally the ship collapsed inward on itself until it was nothing but particles of space debris.

**V: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

Astral smiled at the sight of Kaito regaining the upper hand. Now they had a fighting chance.

"Houston, I believe we have a problem!" He said to no one in particular.

Yuma turned his head around to face his floating friend. A look of pure amazement plastered itself on the boy's face as he recalled what Astral just said.

"Did you... Did you actually just tell a joke? You actually told a joke? Who are you and what have you done with Astral?!"

Astral looked back at Yuma, perplexed and unaware of why his friend was surprised. "What is wrong, Yuma? Did you not think it was humorous?"

"Well... It kind of was... It's just..." Yuma wasn't sure how to answer. "I didn't expect to hear that from you."

Astral smiled. "Perhaps I am learning more about human society than you think."

"Hmmm, not bad, Kaito." V stoically complimented his student. "Not bad at all, but it is not enough to stop me! I activate the trap card, **Gravity Sattelite!**"

A flash of light blinked off in the distance of the void of space, and seconds later, a large silver satellite with a glowing red jewel in the center of its body appeared and began to orbit around the space station as if it was studying the humans below.

"This trap card special summons itself as a monster when a Machine Type Monster is destroyed, and then it gains attack and defense points equal to the damage I just took!"

**Gravity Sattelite: Level 9/LIGHT/Machine/2000 atk/2000 def**

"That won't help you!" Kaito barked at his mentor. "I play another face down card and I end my turn.

"On the contrary, Kaito." countered V. "This card will help me very much. To be more specific, it will pave the way for one of the most powerful Number Monsters you have ever seen! Obeserve! It is my turn again, and I shall draw my card!"

"I have one Rocket Token left, and I shall put it to good use with the effect of my Deep Space Station field spell! Now my final rocket token is destroyed, and then I get to special summon one Machine Type Monster from my hand, so come forth, Deep Space Cruiser 9!"

The final rocket token began to shudder violently until it finally exploded, and from the explosion rose a large futuristic battle cruiser of a spacecraft. It sported a blade tipped bow and three large solar panels orbited its massive frame, while its hull glowed with blue and purple energy.

**Deep Space Cruiser 9: Level 9/LIGHT/Machine/900 atk/900 def**

Astral attempted to deduce V's plan, and his eyes burst open from the horrifying realization of what the eldest Tron sibling was about to do.

"Could it be?" The spirit wondered as waves of apprehension entered his voice. "He is actually performing a Rank 9 Xyz Summon?!"

"Now with these 2 Level 9 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"FROM THE DEEPEST REACHES OF THE COSMOS, I XYZ SUMMON YOU! NUMBER 9: SKY CANOPY STAR - DYSON SPHERE!"

An enormous overlay network portal opened up in the sky, the largest portal any of the four duelists had ever seen. The two space machines were pulled into the vortex, and in a frightening golden explosion, the portal expelled a large metal orb into the atmosphere. A loud humming noise echoed across the city as the orb expanded and shifted in size and shape. A large gold scoping lens emerged out of the front of the orb with a large cybernetic red eye deep within it, and a silver cone shaped spike sprouted out of its back. Five solar panels grew out of the sides of the massive object, spreading outward by at least a mile wide in each direction. At first they were dim and gray, but then the heat of the sun entered the panels, and they began to heat up with power, glowing a deep orange hue. A golden ring surrounded the monster's cybernetic eye, and a purple Number 9 appeared on the side of the lens, adding even more power to the artificial planet.

V couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw the jaws of Yuma and Kaito drop to the floor.

It was official. This was the largest duel monster that any of them had ever seen. Most likely it was the largest duel monster in the history of the entire game.

**Number 9: Sky Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere: Rank 9/LIGHT/Machine/2800 atk/3000 def**

The planet sized machine studied its targets with a cold, mechanical stare from the single red eye in the center of its body. Already the supercomputers in its artificial brain were hard at work calculating everything it needed to know in order to complete its directive.

_Analyzing Targets... Number Holders Identified..._

_Subject A... Yuma Tsukumo... Holder of Number 39... Detecting more than 12 other Numbers in possession... __Threat Level: Unknown?_

_Subject B... Astral... Original Number... Creator... Target of Master V... Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous! Capture Alive!_

_Subject C... Kaito Tenjo... Former Apprentice of Master V... Holder of the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon... Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous! Terminate Immediately!_

"Tha... Tha.. Tha.. Tha... Tha..." Yuma stuttered out as he gasped for air, barely able to speak. "Tha.. Tha.. That thing! THAT THING! OH LORD WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"I thought you would be intimidated by the form of Dyson Sphere. Most usually are before they are defeated by it!" V boldly yelled. "Now I activate the second effect of my Deep Space Station! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field, and it gains 1000 attack points until the end of the turn! I choose your own monster, Kaito, Starliege Paladynamo!"

**Paladynamo: 2000 + 1000 = 3000 ATK**

"What? Why would you make my monster stronger?" Kaito asked his mentor. He knew V wouldn't do this unless it lead to a deadly outcome, so most likely he was planning to finish him off now. The only question was the method of doing so.

"Your monster's extra strength allows me to use Dyson Sphere's effect!" V explained. "Since you control a monster that is stronger than him, it can attack you directly at the cost of a single overlay unit!"

"IT CAN WHAT?!" Orbital 7 screeched from the sidelines behind Kaito. "BUT THAT WILL TAKE MASTER KAITO OUT OF THE DUEL!"

Kaito felt his throat go dry. "He's right, and I have nothing to stop it... Chris has beaten me again... Haruto..."

"Sky Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere, attack Kaito directly with SUPERNOVA STORM!"

The eye in the center of the mechanical monstrosity grew wide as it heard its master's command to attack. The solar panels on its body began to glow again with golden energy as it charged its attack, and its eye grew a deeper shade of crimson as the energy built up with in it. Yuma was horrified to see a green military targeting move out of the machine and position itself directly on Kaito's head.

_Target Acquired... Calculating Offensive Programming... Offensive Systems Online..._

_Offensive Systems Charging... Preparing to Fire... Charging Supernova Storm..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_FIRE!_

As if the big bang itself had reoccurred within the machine, Dyson Sphere fired an enormous crimson laser directly at Kaito. Yuma knew he needed to act fast, otherwise his partner would be done for.

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of **Dododo Defender **in my hand! By banishing it, Kaito takes no battle damage from your attack!"

Kaito braced for impact, but then he was surprised to see a tiny Viking like warrior step in between him and the blast. Despite the little warrior's shield being thousands of times smaller than the incoming blast, Dododo Defender was able to keep the attack at bay long enough for it to fade away and dissipate.

**Dododo Defender: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/0 atk/1900 def**

The little Viking gave the Photon Duelist a thumbs up before vanishing.

"Very well, then." V muttered calmly. "I end my turn."

**Paladynamo ATK: Back to 2000**

"Yuma..." Kaito called out to the teenager. "You saved me..."

"Damn right I did! You may not think you need me, Kaito, but I know our chances of winning are a lot greater if we are in this together!"

Suprisingly, Kaito actually didn't get angry. He just shrugged his shoulders and muttered to the boy. "Well, it looks like I owe you one then."

Maybe he was simply getting used to tag duel camaraderie, since he had already experienced some of it with his Barian rival, Misael, or perhaps Yuma's happy attitude was starting to rub off on him, or maybe, as much as Kaito hated to admit it, maybe he was just going soft. He didn't know, but if helping Yuma out allowed him to win the duel, then he would do it, for now at least.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma announced, and he grinned with triumph when he saw his draw.

"I summon out Dododo Warrior in attack mode! I can normal summon him without tributing as long as I lower its attack points by 500!"

Yuma's new monster, a large axe wielding Viking warrior appeared next to Gogogo Ogre, bellowing out a "DODODO!" battlecry.

**Dododo Warrior: Level 6/EARTH/Warrior/1800 atk (Originally 2300)/600 def**

"Now for an Xyz Summon! I overlay Gogogo Ogre and Dododo Warrior! With these 2 Level 6 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"I XYZ SUMMON GAUNTLET LAUNCHER!"

The warriors descended into the glowing gateway, which expanded to give room for the new monster. The sound of a roaring engine could be heard from the depths of the overlay network, and then the monster rocketed out onto the field. It was an eight foot tall giant robot, its armor painted a bold shade of red and its armored head a dark gray. The robotic warrior punched the sky with both its armored fists, flexing its enormous mechanical muscles to show off its power.

**Gauntlet Launcher: Rank 6/EARTH/Warrior/2400 atk/2800 def**

"You didn't summon a Number?" V commented, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Curious..."

"He may not be a Number." Yuma explained. "But he has one really nasty effect! By detaching an overlay unit, your monster is automatically destroyed, and guess what? He can use this effect twice in the same turn, so say goodbye to two of your monsters, and I think I will start with that Dyson Sphere!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" V yelled. "I activate my trap card, **Gravity Ring!** As long as this card is on the field, Dyson Sphere cannot be destroyed by card effects. Also, it gains 700 additional attack points.

**Dyson Sphere: 2800 + 700 = 3500 ATK**

Yuma smirked at the eldest Tron Sibling. "Alright, V. I guess that means you're safe."

Yuma's eyes then darted over to III, who began to look quite scared the moment he made eye contact with him.

"But he's not! Gauntlet Launcher, DO YOUR THING! Destroy Number 33! LEFT GAUNTLET FIRE!"

The red metal man obeyed and its left hand fired out of its arm like a rocket, soaring towards its target and piercing through the stone walls of Machu Mech, completely obliterating it in a fiery explosion.

"OH NO!" III cried out. "My Monster!"

"It's not over yet!" Yuma warned him. "I told you Gauntlet Launcher can use his effect more than once per turn! RIGHT GAUNTLET FIRE!"

The warrior shifted positions with the speed of lightning, aiming its right arm this time, and its left arm exploded out of its socket, traveling towards Fork Hoyuk and completely destroying it on contact in an equally devastating explosion.

"It's not over, yet! Gauntlet Launcher, attack III directly!"

Gauntlet Launcher sprouted two new metal hands to replace the ones it used, and then it rocketed forward like a bullet train, courtesy of the jets underneath its feet. III felt the wind knocked out of him as the metal man's massive fist collided with his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

**III: 4000 - 2400 = 1600**

"YES!" Yuma cheered. "WE ARE BACK IN THE GAME! KATTOBINGU DAZE ORE!"

Hearing Yuma's motto made V gasp. He hadn't heard the words of Kazuma Tsukumo in such a long time. Such a distant memory...

"Kattobingu..." V whispered, and he smiled his first genuine smile in months. "Yuma Tsukumo... You are so much like your father..."

He then turned to III in an attempt to check on his little brother's safety.

"III!" V yelled out to his injured brother. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-Y-Yes... I am fine, brother." III wheezed as he staggered back to his feet.

"Are you though?" a demonic growl of a voice asked inside III's mind.

III jumped as he heard the frightening sounding voice, "Who's there?"

"Who do you think, boy?" Number 43 asked rhetorically. "I am the Number your father gave you, and I wish to lend you my assistance! Summon me now!"

III was not so sure that was a good idea. He was aware of the power of the Numbers, and this one's power felt quite dark.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked the Number.

"You should not!" The Manipulator growled, "But what choice do you have? You are running out of options, and the last thing you want to do is go home empty handed, am I right? Why who knows how angry Tron will be if you fail him a second time?"

III's lip began to quiver as he remembered how angry Tron was when he brought IV back unconscious and told him they had lost to Merag. It wasn't the fact that Tron was angry that frightened him. It was the beating he received as punisment.

Long ago, back when III was only six years old, back when things were better, back when he was Michael, he had broken a valuable antique in the family mansion, and then he lied about it and told his father that Thomas did it. The guilt of lying and betraying his brothers was too much for the innocent six year old to bear, and just before Byron Archlight reached Thomas's room to punish his middle son, he confessed to the deed, crying about how terrible he felt over lying to him and begging for his father not to hurt him for it.

It was such a tender feeling he felt when his father hugged him that day, how he told him he was proud of him for coming forth and confessing to the deed. While he did say that he was disappointed in him, and he was grounded for a month, Byron reassured his son that he would never ever hurt him as long as he was alive.

When that promise was broken yesterday, it made III realize just how much his father had changed. The kind and loving Daddy who used to read him bed time stories, take him and his brothers out for ice cream, and say "I'm so proud of you, son" when he got good grades on his school work, was gone. All he could see was Tron, the monster who took his father's place, and III rubbed the bruise on his shoulder as the pain from the strike resurfaced.

But III was no pushover. He was an Archlight, and Archlights were tough, determined, and resilient. This only made him more determined to get the real Byron Archlight back. If he could just win this duel, then maybe, just maybe, he could see his real father again.

"Yes, III. I feel your pain, but I can make it all go away." The Number whispered in his ear. "Summon me, and I shall grant you victory in this duel! Summon me, and you shall be one step closer to achieving your dream." Summon me and will finally hear him say, "I love you, son! I love you, Mikey!"

III let out a small gasp as he heard the Manipulator's last words in the tone of his father's voice. What choice did he have? Did he even have a choice at all?

III summoned his Archlight courage back into him. It was now or never. He would get his father back, or die trying!

"That was a good move, Yuma, but it's not over yet! Since you destroyed my Chronomaly Monster, I can now special summon **Chronomaly Dark Gear **from my hand!"

The rubble left behind by the blast lifted itself up in the air, and it transformed into a black slab of metal, shaped like a gear, which spun ominously in the air.

**Chronomaly Dark Gear: Level 2/DARK/Machine/500 atk/500 def**

"And since the Chronomaly Monster that was destroyed was an Xyz Monster, I can also special summon two more Dark Gears from my deck!"

Two more gears accompanied the first, each of them spinning counterclockwise in a completely synchronized pattern.

"It appears III already has the means to Xyz Summon again. You must be cautious, Yuma," Astral warned his human partner.

"I understand." Yuma nodded. "I end my turn, III! Show me what you got!"

It took awhile for III to respond. The youngest Tron sibling felt the weight on his shoulders. The dark shadow of the 43rd Number was pressing down on him like an anchor, suffocating him. He could feel the power of his crest fading away. While it could protect him from other Numbers, this new Number was in another league of his own.

But wait, why was he worried? Nothing was wrong. Number 43 only wanted to help. Yes, he would help him. He would teach him. All he needed was for Michael to summon him, and of course Michael would do it.

Little Mikey was a good boy.

With his willpower gone, III's crest shattered into pieces and it was replaced by the symbol of Number 43, pulsing with darkness on his right hand.

"I overlay my Chronomally Dark Gears! With these 3 Level 2 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 43: MANIPULATOR OF SOULS!"

III's summoning invoked the appearance of a deep violet colored overlay network, which sucked the three gears in like a black hole pulsing with malice. Yuma, Kaito and V stared at the portal with a growing sense of apprehension as the portal unleashed an explosion of dark energy, giving rise to the Number's sealed form, a pulsating black heart with spikes. A long boney arm burst out of the heart, then a second, and then a third, and finally the heart transformed into the long, billowing cloak of the manipulator with the dark, cracked mask taking shape on the top of his body. Yuma could feel ice enter his veins as the Manipulator's eyes locked onto his. It was as if this monster knew him somehow, and this monster had dark plans for him.

**Number 43 Manipulator of Souls: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/0 atk/0 def**

On V's side of the field, Dyson Sphere's single glowing red eye lit up in confusion upon witnessing the entrance of the new Number Monster. According to its files, this was not one of III's Numbers, or at least not one that the young human had ever used before. All it could conclude was that this Number was dangerous, and the only directives that the new Number intended to follow were his own.

_Analyzing New Number Monster... Calculating Identity..._

_Identity Confirmed... Number 43: Manipulator of Souls! Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous! Terminate Immediately!_

_Error... Unable to Terminate Threat... Awaiting New Directive from Master V..._

After minutes of the four duelists staring at the mysterious new Number Monster, Number 43 did something that shocked all of them. It started talking to them in a rasping voice that wreaked of death and decay.

"Hello Yuma! Hello Kaito! It is such a pleasure to meet the both of you at last! I have a feeling we are going to get to know each other very well today!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Gogogo Ogre: Level 6/DARK/Rock/1800 atk/2500 def**

Effect: You can special summon this card in face up defense position by sending one Gogogo Monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, you can banish one Gogogo Monster from your hand or graveyard instead. If there is at least one Gogogo Monster in your graveyard, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**Dododo Defender: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/0 atk/1900 def**

Effect: If you would take 2000 or more points of battle damage, you can banish this card from your hand or graveyard. Reduce the battle damage to zero.

****Chronomaly Dark Gear: Level 2/DARK/Machine/500 atk/500 def****

Effect: When a Chronomaly Monster you control is destroyed by battle or by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, you can special summon this card from your hand. If the monster that was destroyed was a Chronomaly Xyz Monster, you can special summon up to two more "Chronomaly Dark Gear" from your hand deck or Graveyard as well. Once per turn, you can target one Chronomaly Monster in your Graveyard, this card's level becomes equal to that monster's level.

**Deep Space Destroyer - Omega Apollo: Level 9/LIGHT/Machine/Synchro/3000 atk/3600 def**

**1 Deep Space Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Machine Type Monsters**

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, special summon two Rocket Tokens (Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/0 atk / 0 def) to your side of the field in defense position. Once per turn, you can destroy one Rocket Token you control to target one monster your opponent controls, banish that monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original atk. Each time a Rocket Token is destroyed by a card effect, this card gains 600 atk.

**Deep Space Carrier: Level 6/LIGHT/Machine/2200 atk/2200 def**

Effect: If you control no monsters, you can normal summon this card without tributing. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon three Rocket Tokens (Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/0 atk/0 def) to the field in defense position.

**Deep Space Accelerator: Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/Tuner/500 atk/200 def**

Effect: When this card is normal or special summoned, you can increase this card's level a number equal to the amount of Rocket Tokens you control. If you control a Rocket Token, this card cannot be targeted for an attack.

**Deep Space Station: Field Spell Card**

Once per turn, you can special summon one Rocket Token (Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/0 atk/0 def) to your side of the field. You can activate each of the following effects once per turn.

1\. Target one Machine Type Monster you control. Then declare a level between 5 and 9. The targeted monster becomes that level.

2\. Destroy one Rocket Token you control, then special Summon one Machine Type Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot attack.

3\. Increase the ATK of one monster on the field by 1000 until the end of the turn.

**Teleporting Wormhole: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy one Deep Space Monster you control, then special summon one Machine Type Tuner Monster from your deck in face up attack position. Banish it during the end phase.

**Gravity Sattelite: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: When an opponent's monster destroys a Machine Type Monster you control by battle, special summon this card to your side of the field as an effect monster, and then this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the damage you took from that battle. (Level 9/LIGHT/Machine/0 atk/0 def). Once per turn, you can target one Machine Type Monster you control, it becomes a Level 9 Monster, until the end phase.

**Gravity Ring: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: After activating this card, equip it to a Machine Type Xyz Monster you control. That monster gains 700 ATK and it cannot be destroyed by card effects.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**(Breathes from Exhaustion and then collapses) Oh boy was this chapter difficult to write! In the end I decided to cut my losses and split the duel into two chapters. Next time we shall get to watch the horrified looks on Yuma, Astral, and Kaito's faces as Number 43 takes total control of the duel!**

**NOW BEFORE ANY OF YOU GET MAD! You will be glad to know that you will not have to wait another month for the next chapter! In fact, you will be very surprised as to how little time you will have to wait. Let's just say with midterms out of the way, I now have a lot more time on my hands for writing future chapters!**

**Speaking of the chapter, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello once again, Ladies and Gentlemen! I told you that you wouldn't have to wait very long!**

**Now move over everyone because Number 43 is taking total control of the duel, and man oh man is he going show just how much he loves playing with his food before swallowing it whole!**

**Will Yuma fall for his cunning Manipulations as easily as Shark did? Let us find out!**

**Zexal is not mine, but if it was, then the Tron Siblings would have figured out a lot sooner that their estranged and deformed father was using them as tribute fodder.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Struggle of the Sons

**Current Status of Duel**

**Yuma: 2200 Lifepoints**

**Kaito: 2500 Lifepoints**

**III: 1600 Lifepoints**

**V: 2000 Lifepoints**

**Yuma's Field:**

**Gauntlet Launcher: Rank 6/EARTH/Warrior/2400 atk/2800 def**

**One card face down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Kaito's Field:**

**Starliege Paladynamo: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2000 atk/1000 def**

**One card face down in the Spell/Zone**

**III's Field:**

**Number 43 Manipulator of Souls: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/0 atk/0 def**

**V's Field:**

**Number 9 Dyson Sphere: Rank 9/LIGHT/Machine/3500 atk (Originally 2800)/3000 def (Equipped with Gravity Ring)**

**III's Turn**

The Manipulator breathed in the smell of fear in the air. It was such an intoxicating aroma, one that he coveted and one that he prided himself on creating. He chuckled to himself. These poor humans had no idea who he was or where he came from. All they new was that he was a Number, but they would soon come to learn that he was so much more than that.

"Ah, the desperation of young humans such as this one." He mused, referring to III. "How easily their emotions can be manipulated to my advantage, and now that I am finally here, I shall be taking total control of this duel! You are all my puppets now!"

"What do you mean by that?!" barked Kaito. "You're just a Number, another Number that I need to hunt down and add to my collection! You have no power over me!"

The Manipulator's eyes darted to the Photon Duelist, and the bold words of Kaito sent him into a fit of roaring laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh Kaito! If you knew what I really was, the first thing you would do would be to run away from me and protect that pathetic little brother of yours! I am no ordinary Number, my friend! In fact, you are but an insect attempting to fight against a tidal wave! You and your foolish father stumbled onto power of the Numbers the same way an idiot trips over a rock! You think this Photon Hand of yours gives you power over my kind? HA! It merely gives you a sense of false hope! Haruto is going to die whether you collect all 100 Numbers or not! You cannot save him, Kaito, and your little Number Hunting crusade is only your way of denying that there is no hope for him! You are going to lose him forever!"

That shut Kaito up. How did the Manipulator know about Haruto? If he did, then who told him? How did he find out?

"What is that? No response?" The Manipulator taunted. "It is just as I thought. You are all talk. Underneath that glowing white trench coat is a frightened and pathetic little boy who hides behind a dragon to pretend he is strong!"

"Hey! Leave Kaito alone!" Yuma yelled at him, although the yell contained no fiery spirit at all. His fire had been stomped out by his fear.

"Ah yes! Yuma Tsukumo!" The Manipulator turned back towards his intended target. "So nice to finally meet the champion of the Astral World with my own eyes. I have a message for you, boy, an offer if you would understand, and you had better listen to it if you know what is good for you!"

Yuma was not nearly as bold as Kaito about confronting the Manipulator. In fact, he was downright terrified. There was only one other Number who bore such similarities to this creature, and that was Number 96. As if he thought this day couldn't get any worse. Now there were two evil talking Numbers running around, and who knew what this one's plans were.

"Yuma..." Astral warned his friend as he trembled at the sight of the Number. "That darkness... The darkness within that Number... The hatred, the malice, not even Number 96 had this much darkness within him!"

"What?!" Yuma let out a shocked whisper as he took in his friend's words. "Are you serious? What do we do?!"

"There is only one thing we can do, Yuma. We have to win this duel. We have to defeat that Number."

"I heard that, Astral." hissed the Number as he floated dangerously close to the young duelist and his ghostly ally. "But why continue this duel? Why try to defeat me when I only wish to talk? There is no need for us to fight, especially when we could do so much more together!"

"Why should I help you?" Yuma asked, his voice angry and distrusting. "With a name like "Manipulator", you don't exactly seem like the trustworthy type".

"Heh Heh, Smart Boy." chuckled the Manipulator. "I am the bargaining type, however, and I understand your plight more than anyone. All your friends have either been eliminated or revealed themselves to be traitors, and even the woman you love so dear has been twisted and corrupted into such a vile demoness of a creature. You are all alone, Yuma Tsukumo, and even you know that you need help to stop the Barian Menace, my help to be exact. I am one of the most powerful Numbers of them all, and with my power at your disposal, the Barian World will fall, and the two of you shall be free to claim all 100 Numbers for yourselves, including Number 96, the one responsible for Kotori's corruption!"

"OH NO!" Yuma protested. "Not this again! Number 96 tried to make the same kind of offer to me, and I am going to give you the same answer I gave him. NO! WAY! IN! HELL!"

Number 43 was unhindered. He continued his attempt at manipulation, this time on a more personal level.

"And why would you continue to refuse such power? Kotori didn't refuse, and look what she has become now!"

The comment worked like a charm. Anger sparked within Yuma's heart.

"You leave her out of this!" Yuma hissed.

"Why? Is it because you still believe that Number 96 brainwashed her? Let me inform you of some news my friend! Number 96 didn't need to brainwash her in order to transform her into the deliciously beautiful creature she is now! I was there when she took that leap of faith! She wanted the power! She wanted to embrace the power of Number 96! She wanted to BE NUMBER 96!"

Yuma couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Number was just saying this to get to him, right? Kotori would never do that! Would she?

"You... You're LYING!"

"Am I, Yuma? Am I lying?" The Manipulator continued his sadistic machinations. "Perhaps I need to be more specific on what she said."

Number 43 coughed a few times in order to clear his throat, and then Yuma was horrified to hear the Number's next words spoken in a disturbingly perfect imitation of Kotori's voice!

"Oh, Master! Yes! MORE! I want more of your power, Master! Teach me to be like you! Teach me to be DARK! Teach me to be CRUEL!"

Hearing Kotori's voice come out of that demon's mouth made Yuma shudder. The memories of that horrific day played back in his mind, and he remembered watching Kotori's sweet and beautiful face morph into a cruel sneer as she tore through Gilag with Number 96 while laughing like a madwoman. He could feel his arms and legs shaking from it.

"SHUT UP! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Yuma yelled, unable to take it any longer.

Seeing Yuma in so much psychological pain sent a wave of pleasure through the Manipulator's phantom body. He continued his taunting even further, driving the nails of manipulation further into his prey.

"Oh no, Yuma! I won't stop! I won't stop until you understand how much hatred that makes you feel! Doesn't it, Yuma?! Don't you HATE Number 96 for what he did to her?!"

V had enough of this Number. Ever since that Number was summoned to the field, he knew something was wrong, and this all but confirmed it. Whatever power was in that Number that his father had given his little brother, it was now out of control. This was not part of the plan at all, and he needed to intervene before the situation got any worse.

"Whoever you are, Number! I command you to be silent! I will not have you torment them any longer!" The eldest Tron sibling yelled.

V immediately regretted making such a protest, for the moment those words left his mouth, the Manipulator had traveled over to him with lightning fast speed and had one of his claws wrapped tightly around his throat.

"LET ME DO MY JOB, HUMAN!" The Manipulator roared. "Your father slipped me into your brother's deck for a reason, so I suggest you allow me to talk to these individuals if you want to win this duel and claim their Numbers, and if you so much as interrupt me again, I swear I will take your brother's soul straight down to HELL!"

V couldn't even speak since the demonic Number Monster had such a tight squeeze on his neck. His words only came out in wheezing gasps as his face started to change color from lack of air.

"Nod twice if you understand me." The Number growled, to which V did so, resulting in the Manipulator finally letting go. "That's better, now where was I?"

Kaito could only stare at the situation in shock. He had never seen a Number Monster behave in such a way. If someone had the power to control the Numbers then the summoned Number Monster was supposed to obey the command of the duelist, but here, this Number monster was violently threatening its holders and acting on its own agenda. Just what was this creature? Clearly this Number was alot more dangerous than Kaito had anticipated.

"My apologies for that violent outburst. A good puppet master has to keep his pawns in line. As I was saying, I believe I have figured out the problem with you, Yuma Tsukumo". The Manipulator began again. "I think I know the reason why you will never be able to win this war, why you will never be able to defeat Number 96 and free Kotori Mizuki from his clutches. You do not know how to hate! You cling onto these foolish ideals, this "Kattobingu" philosophy that you repeat to yourself every day, thinking that if you just have enough faith in yourself, you can accomplish the impossible. Do you know how many people have wandered into an early grave for believing such foolishness?! Your own mother and father followed such a code of conduct, and where are they right now? Are they alive to cheer you on and raise you like loving parents should? NO! They are dead, and they are never coming back, and it is all because of their foolishness represented by that key around your neck, and now look! A third person you love so dearly, Kotori Mizuki, is to be lost forever to the darkness of Number 96 BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FOOLISHNESS!"

Yuma gripped they key in this hand as the memories of his childhood returned to his mind. He remembered that horrible day, the day when his older sister and his grandmother told him of the terrible news, the day where a hole was torn open in his heart from knowing that his parents were gone forever.

A single tear dripped down Yuma's face. "Mom... Dad..."

"I can feel the pain in your heart, Yuma!" Number 43 whispered. "But I can also make it go away! You must understand that your ideals only hold you back from your true potential! Only through learning how to hate can you truly accomplish your goals! Only by mastering your hatred can you overpower all who stand in your way! That key is the symbol of the shackles that your ideals use to bind you! Hand it over to me, and together we can overpower Number 96! We can overpower the Barians! We can be INVINCIBLE!"

"My... My Key...?" Yuma stared at the pendant for what seemed like hours. In a vile and twisted way, Number 43 had some truth in his words. All his life he had tried to reach as high as he possibly could only to realize too late that he was in over his head. This could not have been more true during his first duel with Kaito. He had allowed his recent success in obtaining Numbers and believing in his Kattobingu to get to his head. He got cocky, and it almost cost him everything. It was only by pure luck that Kaito stopped the duel and didn't take Yuma's soul that day. Could the Manipulator be right? Could his Kattobingu really be holding him back?

"Cast aside that key!" The Manipulator commanded It represents all your ideals, all your hopes, all your foolish naivete! You must understand that this is a cruel world that eats idealists alive, leaving nothing but empty shells of despair! Only true hatred can allow you to accomplish your goals! Only by casting aside your ideals can you truly embrace the power you need to defeat Number 96 and save the woman you love!"

The Manipulator extended the open palm of his middle arm in an offering, expecting Yuma to place the source of Astral's power into his hands like the naive fool he believed him to be.

_"That's it, Yuma. Listen to my words. Hand over the key! Hand over the only thing that will protect you from me, and then I can feast upon your delicious soul and take Astral's power for myself! No one will stand in my way after that! Not even Number 96!"_

It was then that Astral saw it, the flicker of dishonesty in the Manipulator's eyes. This Number had been giving him a bad feeling from the beginning, and this speech all but confirmed it. He remembered what happened the last time Yuma lost the Emperor's Key. Number 96 escaped and almost killed them both! If it had not been for Kotori, they would have most certainly died. If this Number had any intentions similar to Number 96, which given its behavior it most certainly did, then handing over that key would mean the death of them both.

"Yuma listen to me!" Astral called out to his friend. "Don't you think even for a second that your ideals are a weakness! They are your greatest strength of all, and hatred will only poison it! Had it not been for your spirit, you would never have had the will to continue or even try in the first place! Had it not been for your Kattobingu, I would not have seen how powerful of a duelist you truly are! I would not have understood how much of a dear friend you are to me! Kattobingu is who you are, Yuma. It is what makes you more powerful than this Number before us!"

"I am afraid that is not up to you to decide, Astral." Number 43 interrupted. "Besides, what advice can you offer a human when you understand so little of humanity yourself? You do not understand how black the hearts of every man, woman, and child on this planet truly are! Every single human has the potential for true hatred, and only by unleashing its potential can true power be achieved. Do you understand now, Yuma? Do you understand how to hate?"

The Manipulator reached out his hand just a hair closer to grab the key, but then, to his absolute rage and surprise, Yuma pulled the key away from him.

"I understand hatred." Yuma explained to him. "It's only natural that I hate what happened to Kotori, but I'm not going to let it destroy who I am! I'm not going to let it use me! I won't let YOU use me, and that's why I am not giving you this key! Your words are poison, Number 43, and I'm not listening to them!"

This was impossible. This could not be happening before the Dark Number's eyes. No one in the history of his time on earth had rejected his offers. Even the most stubborn, willpower filled humans eventually fell to his cunning manipulations, so why now? Why him? Out of all the people that he attempted to manipulate, Yuma Tsukumo was the one who not only resisted and denied every offer he made, but flat out rejected him?! It was just too infuriating for the Number to handle!

"INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" Number 43 roared. "I GIVE YOU THE OPPURTUNITY FOR THE POWER TO SAVE KOTORI AND YOU SPIT IN MY FACE?!"

"And I'll spit in your face again if it means you'll stop talking!" Yuma barked defiantly at the enraged Number Monster.

"No matter, Yuma. I have other ways to teach you how to hate." The Manipulator's voice returned to its normal oily rasp, which put everyone on edge.

"After all, Kotori is not the only one you care about. There are so many other fragile and vulnerable humans whose lives you value so much. Perhaps I should pay your older sister, Akari a visit, or perhaps your poor old Grandmother! I wonder how loud they will scream when I devour their souls?!"

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!" Yuma snapped.

"That is entirely up to you, Yuma Tsukumo! You refused my bargain, so now I am forced to make threats, and I promise you that my threats are never idle!"

"You won't get the chance to do that when I defeat you in this duel!" Yuma argued back.

"That is something you cannot do, and I shall show you why! It is still my turn after all!"

"No, it's III's turn!" Kaito yelled. "You're just a monster on the field!"

"I told you I would take total control of this duel, Gentlemen, and I meant it in more ways than one! Observe!"

Number 43 suddenly rocketed into the air and positioned himself just above III. He extended his three hands, and glowing red puppet strings descended from his claws and attached themselves to III's body, turning the youngest Tron sibling into a literal puppet. Manipulator moved one of his fingers, and III's arm raised up in preparation to play his next card. The poor boy didn't seem to even know what was going on. It was as if the Manipulator's influence had all but lobotomized him.

V had never felt more helpless in his life. In his blind loyalty to Tron and his determination to carry out his will, he had failed to protect his younger brother. How could his father do this to his youngest son? He had to have known. Tron had to have known about the dark power this Number Monster possessed, and yet he gave it to III anyway, completely uncaring whether something like this would happen to him or not.

The truth that V had been denying for so long was now coming to the surface. Byron Archlight was gone. Byron Archlight would never do this to his own children. Tron was not the reincarnation of his father who wanted a justified revenge. Tron was a monster who would send his own children to their deaths. How could he have not seen it until now?

The Manipulator chucked as he tested the movements of his puppet.

"Now that feels a lot better! Now little Michael is more adjusted to his role as my puppet, and I can make things a bit more comfortable for me! I shall activate my special ability, which allows me to target a Number Monster in the graveyard, and it becomes equipped to me as an equip card. As long as that monster is equipped to me, I cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects! Return from the Grave, Number 36! Come and serve your true purpose!"

Number 43 dug his claws into the ground and pulled out a small, miniature version of Number 36, which connected itself to The Manipulator's red puppet strings.

"Next I shall put III's second Xyz Monster to good use! I activate the spell card, **Chronomaly Recovery! **By banishing Number 33 from III's graveyard, I can gain lifepoints equal to its attack points, and then since I only have one card left in my hand, I get to draw two cards from my deck! Come Number 33! HEAL ME AND GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

**III: 1600 + 1200 = 2800**

"And here is where the excitement truly begins! Since my lifepoints increased, it triggers my second special ability! Now Yuma Tsukumo, you will take damage equal to the amount of lifepoints I gained, and then that damage is added to my attack points! EVIL INFERNO!"

Number 43 formed an enormous ball of black flames in his hands and fired it at Yuma, who was engulfed in the blast and blown backwards, crying out in pain as he fell.

**Yuma: 2200 - 1200 = 1000**

**Manipulator: 0 + 1200 = 1200 ATK**

"Yuma!" Astral cried out in concern.

"I warned you what would happen if you defied me." growled the Manipulator. "Now you and your friend will suffer at my hands! That was but a taste of my power, and there is more on the way! I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Kaito knew this turn had to count. This Number would spell the death of them both if he did not act now. Luckily, despite all its power, Number 43 was still a Number, and it would soon learn what would happen when one crosses the master of the destroyer of Numbers.

"My turn then! Draw!" Kaito announced his turn. "I activate the spell card, Light of Redemption! By paying 800 lifepoints, I can bring a light attribute monster that was banished and bring it back to my hand, and the monster I choose is my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

**Kaito: 2500 - 800 = 1700**

"Next I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!"

A large bipedal dragon whose body was covered in bright multicolored gem stones appeared next to Starliege Paladynamo.

**Alexandrite Dragon: Level 4/LIGHT/Dragon/2000 atk/0 def**

"And now you will fall, Number! I sacrifice Starliege Paladynamo and Photon Crusher in order to special summon GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

The dragon and the star warrior transformed into particles of light, using their power to pave the way for the summoning of Kaito's ace, the powerful glowing blue dragon that crushed all Number Monster's in its path. The dragon gave a monstrous roar at the Manipulator, unleashing her anger and raw strength.

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon..." The Manipulator breathed out in a state of false awe. "We meet at last..."

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 atk/2500 def**

"So much for your power, Number 43! You can't stand against my dragon! Galaxy Eyes, attack Number 43 with PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"

"Weren't you listening when I explained my effects?" Asked the Dark Number in a mocking tone. "I cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects."

"But you can be banished!" retorted Kaito. "With the effect of Galaxy Eyes, I can banish both herself, and you, and when you get banished, you will lose all your overlay units, the Number that is equipped to you, and all your power! You'll be as vulnerable as a sitting duck!"

"YES! GREAT WORK KAITO!" Yuma cheered.

"I would not celebrate just yet!" Roared the Number. "I counter with my trap card, **Curse of the Dark Soul! **Since your dragon decided to attack my monster, the effects of your Photon Dragon are negated, and then I gain attack power equal to your dragon's attack power, giving me more than enough strength to slay that pathetic beast of yours! FEEL THE PAIN OF MY DRAINING FEAST!"

**Manipulator: 1200 + 3000 = 4200 ATK**

Kaito could only watch in a state of complete helplessness as the attack backfired. The dragon opened her mouth to charge her attack, but the Manipulator rushed over to her like a black blur and forced her jaw shut with his two claws, and with the third claw, he formed a tight iron grip around the dragon's throat and started to squeeze. The three claws glowed a bright red, and they pulled back, taking the dragon's soul with it and absorbing it into the crack in the manipulator's mask. The dragon let out a disturbingly painful wail of a roar as her body was reduced to a withered skeletal husk before dissolving into ashes.

**Kaito: 1700 - 1200 = 500**

"Ha! Your dragon is no more!"

Yuma and Astral were both completely baffled by the turn of events. The Number Monster had actually managed to not just defeat, but utterly crush Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. If not even Kaito's dragon could defeat Number 43, then what good could they do? They had absolutely nothing in their hand to defend against the brutal assault of the Manipulator, and they knew that their next turn would be their last if they didn't do something. With a powerful effect like that, they would certainly lose if the Manipulator ever increased his lifepoints again.

"I... I end my turn... Damn it..." Kaito muttered in a state of defeat.

V drew his card, but over the course of the past two turns, his priorities had changed. Now there was only one thing on his mind, rescuing his little brother from the clutches of this Number Monster. To hell with Tron. Tron betrayed him the moment he gave such a dangerous Number to his little brother, and there was no doubt in his mind that once Yuma and Kaito were defeated, Number 43 would most likely kill them both anyway, or worse. He had to act now, and he had a plan to do it. He may not win the duel, but he would gain a much more important victory by destroying this vile Number Monster once and for all.

"I activate Creature Swap! Now I can take control of one monster my opponent controls as long as I give them one of mine. Yuma! I am taking your Gauntlet Launcher, and in return, I am giving you Number 9: Dyson Sphere!"

The two monsters obeyed the rules of the spell card. Gauntlet Launcher walked over to V's side of the field, while the enormous, planet sized Number Monster floated in the air over to Yuma's side of the field.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" The Manipulator roared. "Why would you give him your Number Monster?"

"Yeah, I was actually wondering the same thing!" added Yuma.

"I gave it to him so that I could stop you, Number!" V snapped. "You have one chance. Surrender the duel and release my brother, or be destroyed."

The Manipulator wasn't sure where V was even going with such a futile threat. What good would giving a Number to Yuma do? Unless...

It finally began to add up in the minds of both Yuma and Number 43. Dyson Sphere's effect would allow it to go past Number 43 and attack directly since Number 43 was the strongest monster on the field. If that attack was successful, then everything would be ruined. The Manipulator would lose the duel and he would be back to ground zero.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Thundered the Manipulator. "YOUR BROTHER WILL SUFFER FOR THIS AND THEN I SHALL TEAR YOUR SOUL APART!" The Manipulator flew over to V and suddenly began strangling the eldest Tron Sibling. V struggled in the monster's iron grip, gasping for air as his face changed color, but to no avail.

"I... end... my... turn..." V gasped with the last of his breath. "Yuma... Hurry..."

Yuma wasted no time at all. He drew his card and called his attack immediately.

"Time to cut this Puppet Master down to size! NUMBER 9: DYSON SPHERE! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY WITH SUPERNOVA STORM!"

The Giant Eye on the Machine expanded with mechanical anger at the sight of its master being strangled by the Manipulator. Striking with the full force of ten atomic bombs, the gigantic machine fired its crimson laser directly at the Manipultor.

Number 43's attempt at draining V of his soul was seconds away from being complete, but then he felt an intense heat growing closer and closer to him. He turned around and saw it, the full force of the sun itself rocketing towards him and carrying his doom with it.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Manipulator cried out as the attack struck him directly in the chest, sending him flying backwards from the battlefield, where he soared for what seemed like miles until he crashed into a building, ending his influence over Michael Archlight.

**III: 2800 - 2800 = 0 (LOSE)**

The Puppet Strings on III disappeared and the symbol of Number 43 on III's hand shattered into pieces. Life and color returned to the youngest Tron Sibling's eyes once more.

"I... What... Happened? V... is that you?"

III fell over due to fatigue and V caught his brother in his arms.

"It's Chris, Michael. Chris Archlight."

III's lips curled into a weak smile. "Chris... I have wanted to hear that name again for so long... I just wanted us to be a family again... I just wanted that..."

"We will, Michael. We will. I promise." V comforted his brother.

III's exhausted eyes drifted over to his opponents. "Yuma... Kaito... Thank... You..." Succumbing to his exhaustion, III fell into a deep sleep, his eyes closing as he dreamed of happier times.

V shed a few tears of joy as he lay his brother down on the ground. "Sleep well, brother. You have earned it."

The eldest Tron sibling turned back to face his two opponents. It seemed like he was going to continue fighting, but then he did something that surprised them both. He put his hand on his duel disk.

"You have done me a great service. Thanks to you, I have my brother back, and that vile Number Monster has been defeated, so I am surrendering this duel. You have earned the right to take our Numbers. I wash my hands with them anyway."

**V: FORFEIT (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma and Kaito**

Yuma and Kaito both breathed huge sighs of relief as the duel concluded. V took III's duel disk off his arms and walked toward his former opponents. He handed his heart pieces as well as his brother's to Yuma and Kaito and then he reached into his extra deck and pulled out

"As a reward for your assistance in defeating Number 43, I hereby gift you with the Numbers we have collected. Kaito, you may take Number 9: Dyson Sphere, and Yuma, I give you III's Numbers, Number 36: Chronomaly Fork Hoyuk, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, and Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis. Use them well in your crusade to defeat the Barians."

V looked through III's extra deck, but then he came to a horrifying discovery.

Yuma noticed the shock in V's eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The card of Number 43: Manipulator of Souls..." V responded. "It is not in III's extra deck anymore. It has vanished."

Astral's eyes widened in shock. "Then that means we have not seen the last of Number 43."

Yuma nodded back to his floating friend. "If he shows up again, he'll get the same beating he received today."

V bowed in a respectful apology. "I am truly sorry for all the trouble my family has caused the two of you. I hope you will forgive us."

"Of course we forgive you, V, er... Chris!" said Yuma.

"What he said." added Kaito. "If there is anyone to blame for this, it's Tron. He has to be taken down no matter what."

V's eyes darkened. "And taken down he shall. I cannot let what he did to Michael go unpunished."

He reached down and carried his comatose brother in his arms. "I intend to wash away the sins of my family tonight. If I fail, then I leave it in your hands to stop Tron. Good Luck on both of your quests, Yuma and Kaito."

V used the power of his crest to teleport away, leaving Yuma and Kaito behind.

Yuma turned to Kaito. "So... what do we do now?"

Kaito stared back at Yuma. "Now we head to Heartland Tower. With the heart pieces that V gave us, both of us now have enough to enter the World Duel Carnival Finals."

Yuma would have jumped for joy to celebrate his entry into the finals, but there were more pressing matters at hand, like whether Kaito was friend now, or still a foe.

"Listen, Kaito..." Yuma began... "About your brother..."

"Save it Yuma!" Kaito cut him off. "It's none of your business."

"But it is since you need the Numbers to save him!" Yuma argued. "Look, I know you don't seem like the type who accepts help from others, but I am not collecting the Numbers for myself. I want to use them to help someone I care about just like you want to use them to help your brother! I know we have been enemies in the past, but whether you like it or not, I PROMISE YOU! I will use the Numbers to help your brother. He will get better! I mean it!"

Kaito was taken by surprise in the sincerity of Yuma's words. It confused him infinitely as to why someone would try to help him even after he tried to take his soul when they first met. Part of him wanted to spit in Yuma's face, but then again, he did appear to mean every word of what he said.

"Yuma..." He sighed in defeat and swallowed his pride. "Thank you... I appreciate it, but you do realize that I have Numbers too, and you know what has to happen eventually."

Yuma nodded back to him. "I know. We are going to have to have a rematch, and this time, it will be an even better duel than before! You won't get the better of me this time!"

Kaito smirked as Yuma's words ignited the flames of a new rivalry, "We shall see about that, Yuma. We shall se about that."

The two duelists shook hands, and with a new sense of respect for one another, they departed for the tower, eager for the World Duel Carnival Finals to begin.

Unbeknownst to them, however, they were being watched. The Manipulator had not left the area yet, and he stared back at the departing duelists with hatred burning in his demonic eyes.

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts, you pathetic humans. Your curtain will fall soon enough, and I will make sure you suffer as I feast upon your souls!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Chronomaly Recovery: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Banish one Chronomaly Monster from your Graveyard. Gain lifepoints equal to half its Atk. Then, if you have one or less cards in your hand, you can draw two cards.

**Curse of the Dark Soul: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When an opponent's monster attacks a DARK Monster you control, negate the effects of the attacking monster. Then one monster you control gains Atk equal to the attacking monster's original Atk until your next end phase.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**And So Number 43 has been defeated! FOR NOW...**

**He will be back right around the finals, where he will watch to see if his plan to make Shark kill Durbe comes into fruition!**

**Will he succeed? Wait and see ladies and gentlemen... Wait and see...**

**Anyways, the World Duel Carnival Finals officially begin next chapter, and that is when the fun really begins!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Welcome Back My Readers to another exciting chapter! After a bit of a delay, I am finally back!**

**Sigh... considering certain things that have been causing me a lot of stress over the past couple of months, I absolutely NEEDED to take a break so I can get my life back together. It has been pretty rough, but now that I am back on my feet, I can continue providing you with a good story that you all deserve. We are going all the way to the end of this grand tale even if it kills me!**

**Also, considering that this story is now a full year old, I would like to give a sincere shout out to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far! 200 Reviews, almost 40 favorites, and over 25,000 hits in a single year! I can't thank you all enough!**

**One more thing before I start the chapter, and that annoucnement is I AM SKIPPING THE DUEL COASTER! I consider the duel coaster section of the tournament to be a waste of time at this point, so by the time this chapter ends, the final 8 will have already been decided.**

**I still don't own Zexal, but if I did, then Yuma would have used Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force on some of his other Number Monsters, and not just Hope! This is also why I will be ignoring the rule in the TCG that Limited Barian's Force only works on Rank 4 Xyz Monsters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Fighting for the Ones You Love

V rematerialized in Tron's hotel room with III's unconscious body in his arms. Consequences be damned, he was furious, and Tron was going to know just how furious he was. He could no longer sit idly by and believe that Tron's actions would lead to better times for them, not after all his so called plan had done to III. As he reached the penthouse, he gently placed his comatose brother on the couch and then stormed over to the door to Tron's room and forced the door open.

"TRON!" He yelled. "We need to talk at once!"

Tron did not even bother turning around.

"Hmmmmm, I thought I made myself clear. Come back with results, or don't come back at all, and something tells me you failed me, V, so why are you here?"

"My name..." V growled. "Is Chris Archlight, and I am here because I have had enough! You knew didn't you? You knew that Number was too dangerous for Michael to use, but you gave it to him anyway, and now your youngest son lies in a coma because of you! Don't you even care?!"

"Hmph. I don't have any sons", Tron grunted nonchalantly. "I only have pawns, and it appears that one of them has failed me and the another is becoming disobedient. Yes, I did know about Number 43 and I gave it to III because I thought of it like this. If he used it and won, then Yuma and Kaito would either be dead or by my side, and if he lost, then he would be rightfully punished for his failure. Strange though. Somehow you managed to prevent Number 43 from eating III's soul. Oh well. I suppose I will just dispose of him later."

"Dispose of him?! Father how could you say that?!" V cried out in shock. "This is your youngest son and I am your eldest! Do all the precious memories you have of us mean nothing to you? Do we mean nothing to you? Look at what you are saying! We have given everything to have our family go back to the way it was before, to the pleasant times, and now you stand here telling me that your sons are just pawns who can be cast aside like garbage?! What is wrong with you father?!

This time Tron finally turned around, and he was not happy at all. "My name is Tron." he growled. "At the correct question is what is wrong with YOU! You are obligated to obey me and never question what I tell you, and yet here you stand, you, the most loyal and successful of my three followers, telling me that something is wrong with me? How dare you, V? How dare you? I ought to just strike you down right now for saying such words to me!"

That was the final blow to V's heart. He was completely crushed. "It seems... I was wrong about you... I thought that if I helped you then you would turn back to normal..." His hurtful expression then transformed into one of anger and determination. "But now I see that my father, Byron Archlight, did not return from whence he came! You are not my father, and if I have to stand against you in order to get the real you back, then so be it! I will stop you right here!"

Tron sported a maniacal grin on his face. "Betrayal? Oh now you have done it V. Now you have dug your own grave! If you are so eager for me to put you in your place with a duel, then by all means, I shall grant your wish! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Tron: 4000**

**V: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I shall make the first move!" Tron sneered at his eldest son. "I draw!"

"First I shall summon Heraldic Beast Aberconway in attack mode!"

Tron's monster appeared in a gust of wind, and a large red bipedal dragon covered in silver body armor unfurled its wings and claws and let out a loud roar.

**Heraldic Beast Aberconway: Level 4/WIND/Dragon/1800 atk/900 def**

"Hmmmmm, what to do? What to do? Oh well. I guess I will just end my turn. Such a shame I have such a bad hand."

V narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew his father would not play in such a simplistic matter. He was far too smart and strategic to do that.

_"He's lying. He has something planned, but I have no idea what it is. Obviously he wants me to attack that monster, but I have something different planned."_

"My move! Draw! For my first summoning, I will send one machine type monster from my hand to the Graveyard in order to special summon Deep Space Cruiser 9!"

In a bright flash of light, V's enormous futuristic space craft floated from out of the sky and onto the battlefield.

**Deep Space Cruiser 9: Level 9/LIGHT/Machine/900 atk/900 def**

"Next I play Monster Reborn in order to resurrect the second Deep Space Cruiser 9 that I sent to the Graveyard with the first one's effect!"

V's spell card triggered the Graveyard Portal to open, and an identical twin of V's Monster emerged to join the first.

"Now I shall construct the overlay network with my 2 Level 9 Monsters! I XYZ SUMMON PHANTOM FORTRESS ENTERBLATHNIR!"

The two spacecrafts dissappeared into the overlay network, paving the way for the summoning of a much larger machine. Out of the portal rose an enormous floating aircraft carrier, complete with a landing strip on the flat top of its body with dozens of fighter jets on top of it. Mounted cannons adorned its base and the machine hummed with an intimidating level of power.

**Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir: Rank 9/WIND/Machine/2900 atk/2500 def**

"I activate the effect of my Phantom Fortress, by detaching one overlay unit, your Aberconway is instantly banished from the field!"

The airship fired one of its rockets, eliminating the dragon, but Tron did not appear to be bothered at all.

"Now I equip my Phantom Fortress with the spell card, 7 Completed, giving him an extra 700 attack points! GO! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

**Phantom Fortress ATK: 2900 + 700 = 3600**

"I activate the effect of my **Heraldic Beast Pegasus** in my hand. By sending him to the Graveyard, I can negate the attack and end the battle phase, and then I can send one Heraldic Beast Monster from my deck to the Graveyard!"

A white flash of light in the shape of a winged horse intercepted the attack, protecting Tron's lifepoints, and then Tron searched through his deck for Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon, which he promptly placed in the Graveyard.

**Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1000 atk/1600 def**

**Heraldic Beast Pegasus: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast/1600 atk/1500 def**

V grimaced. Of course Tron had a counter strategy. He was his father after all. He refused to underestimate the masked maniac again. He had to finish him now.

"Fine. On my Main Phase 2, I activate the continuous spell card, **Cosmic Flash!** Once per turn, I can banish one Machine Type Monster with less than 1000 attack points from my Graveyard, and you take damage equal to its attack points. Then I can draw one card. So with Deep Space Cruiser 9 as ammunition, you take 900 points of damage!"

**Tron: 4000 - 900 = 3100**

"Do not think you are out of the woods yet, Tron, because I am activating another spell card, **Cosmic Explosion!** With this card, if you do not summon a monster by the end of your next turn with higher attack points than my Phantom Fortress, then you take damage equal to its attack points!"

"So if I don't summon a monster with 3600 or more attack points on my next turn, then I will take 3600 points of damage?!" Tron exclaimed.

"That is correct, Tron, and with that large of a hit, you will lose the duel on your next turn."

Much to V's surprise, Tron's mouth curled upward into a sinister grin. "Ha! Then I guess I am just going to have to win before that happens!"

"What are you talking about?" V asked.

"You'll see. Now end your turn already. I'm starting to get bored!" Tron barked at his eldest son.

"Fine. I end my turn."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Tron laughed in a fit of deranged psychosis. "Oh V. I thought you would be better than this. No wonder you lost to Yuma and Kaito. You're even weaker than I thought! I should never have shared my power with someone as pathetic as you and III!"

"MY NAME IS CHRIS!" V shouted in anger.

"Your name will mean nothing to me when I finish you!" Tron sneered. "I draw, and I activate the Advanced Heraldry Art Spell Card! With this card, I can target two Heraldic Beast Monsters in my Graveyard, and use them as overlay units for an Xyz Summon!"

"WHAT?!"

"I choose Pegasus and Berners Falcon! Now with these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! ARISE, NUMBER 8: HERALDIC KING, GENOME HERITAGE!"

The two Heraldic Beast Monsters in question rose out of the Graveyard portal and immediately transformed into overlay units. They entered the golden overlay network and reemerged orbiting a large white mask like structure with tendrils of golden hair sprouting out of it. The sealed form of the Number Monster began to shift, and long blue tendrils sprouted out of the back of the mask, transforming into the body of the monster, with the mask serving as a head. The Number Monster now displayed its true form, a horse like creature with four golden manes of hair billowing out of the white mask and jewels decorating its blue body. The white mask of the Heraldic King stared at V with a completely impassive and monotonous expression, as if it was completely indifferent as to whether V lived or died.

**Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heritage: Rank 4/LIGHT/Psychic/2400 atk/1800 def**

"What...? I have never seen that Number Monster before!" V stuttered in surprise.

"And it will be the last Number Monster you ever see!" declared Tron. "First I will equip my king with **Heraldry Battle Coat,** giving him 500 extra attack points!"

**Heraldic King Atk: 2400 + 500 = 2900**

"You see Number 8 has a really nasty effect! It likes to perform the biggest case of identity theft the world has ever seen!"

"Identity Theft?! What do you mean?"

"Allow me to show you! By detaching one overlay unit, my Number Monster steals your monster's name, type, attribute, attack points, defense points, and its effects! Not only that, but your monster's effects are negated and its attack points will become zero!"

V's eyes gaped open in surprise. "NO! IT CAN'T! MY MONSTER!"

The flowing manes of hair from the Number Monster's mask suddenly became as hard and sharp as golden blades, and without warning, they shot forward and stabbed the giant aircraft, draining energy out of it with each passing second, and then to V's shock, Number 8 transformed into an exact replica of Phantom Fortress, the only difference being the white mask that remained on the front of the monster.

**Heraldic King (Now Treated as Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir) WIND/Machine/3600 ATK/2500 DEF**

**Phantom Fortress (Treated as having no name and no effects) 0 ATK**

"Now it is my turn to attack! HERALDIC KING! ATTACK HIS MONSTER NOW!"

The mounted cannons on the doppelganger machine began to glow bright with red energy, and then they fired, blowing a huge hole in the hull of the aircraft. Phantom Fortress let out a low groan and then exploded into large pieces of scrap metal. The force of the attack was so massive that it sent V flying backwards into the wall of the room, leaving a large dent and greatly injuring the eldest Tron Sibling. V cried out in pain and dropped down on one knee.

**V: 4000 - 3600 = 400**

"Oh, don't think I am done punishing you yet, oh former son of mine! My Battle Coat equip spell has another effect! By sending it to the Graveyard when my King destroys an Xyz Monster, my King gains the ability to attack again!"

Tron's final declaration made V shudder with the despair of defeat.

"No... It can't be... I failed..."

"Yes! You failed just like the failure you are to me, to your brothers, and to everyone you know! HERALDIC KING, FINISH HIM!"

The glowing cannons on the Number Monster's back fired once again, engulfing V in his power and violently forcing him to the ground with one final blow.

**V: 400 - 2900 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Tron**

"Pathetic!" Tron spat at the defeated V "You no longer deserve to be called my son! Consider yourself, DISOWNED!"

Tron fired a bolt of red lightning at V, striking his eldest son in the chest. V's crest shattered into pieces and the last of his energy was sapped out of him.

"Yuma... Kaito... Forgive me..." and with his final words, V fell comatose as well.

The door burst open and IV came charging in.

"Tron what's going... V?! What happened?!" The middle son gasped as he took notice of his older brother's unconscious body.

"Ah, IV. Glad you arrived. Would you mind putting this piece of garbage with the other one, right by the couch, if you don't mind?" Tron commanded.

IV felt tremendously offended that his father would refer to his brothers as garbage, but he held his tongue. He was not going to waste this oppurtunity. If III and V failed, then that means he was the only one left. He was the only one who could make his father proud. Maybe... just maybe if he won the whole tournament and brought all the Numbers to Tron, he could finally have what he always wanted. Father's love and attention, all to himself. The thought made IV giddy.

"Yes, Tron." IV responded and picked up his older brother, placing him and III in the two beds of the guest room.

"Oh, and one more thing." added Tron. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "If we are going to win the tournament, then there is one person we still have to get past, and that is your old friend Rio Kamishiro, better known now as Merag, Queen of the Barians.

IV gulped. He did not want to admit it, especially in front of his father, but facing Merag again was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. The memory of being brutally defeated and then electrocuted to the point of being close to death still haunted him. He was scared of her, beyond any reasonable doubt.

"Now... Tron..." IV stuttered out. "You do realize that when the final 8 starts, who I face will be completely by chance. There is no guarantee I will face her."

"Calm yourself IV" said Tron. "I understand your reluctance considering she defeated you even with III assisting you, but I have an ace in the hole. You see... an old friend of mine was kind enough to donate a very powerful card to our cause. There is one for myself of course, but I am giving the other one to you. Use it to crush Merag into dust and bring her Numbers to me. Make sure she does not walk away from the World Duel Carnival Alive!"

IV took the card from Tron's hand and stared at it with amazement. According to its effects it could upgrade his Number Monsters into creatures even more powerful than they were already, but there was something else about it... some kind of hidden power... he could feel it washing over him. This card, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force, this was the card that would win him the affection of his father that he wanted so much. This was the faith his father had in him.

With a smile of new found pride, he spoke to his father. "I will not fail you, Tron. I will defeat Merag if its the last thing I ever do!"

IV shuffled the card into his deck, and with all his heart pieces collected, he used the power of his crest to teleport to the location of the World Duel Carnival Finals.

Tron stood there for a moment, musing to himself about how much of a fool IV was. He was strong in the way of dueling, but he was always weak in the mind. Such a shame he never figured it out earlier, otherwise Tron might have actually given him the attention he wanted back when he was Byron Archlight. Oh well, the best pawns were always the naive pawns.

"You better pray to me that you don't fail me IV, or it really will be the last thing you ever do! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Yuma was still fuming with annoyance after what Kaito did by ditching him. Apparently, since the preliminary rounds end in less than two hours, Kaito decided to guarantee that he would make it to Heartland Tower in time by having Orbital 7's glider form take him there, but much to Yuma's ire, Kaito didn't even bother offering him a lift. The Photon Duelist just took off without him, and now Yuma was desperately racing to make sure he would get there on time.

According to the rules, the first 8 duelist to present a full set of heart pieces at the top of Heartland Tower would qualify for the finals, so if Yuma did not get there in time, then someone else would take his spot, and his hopes of winning would be dashed. Of course if there were more than 8 people to have arrived before Mr. Heartland declared time's up, then most likely the extra duelists would have to battle each other for the final spot, but Astral warned Yuma not to take that risk.

With only 45 minutes to spare, Yuma could finally see Heartland Tower in his sights.

"Finally...made it..." He panted with exhaustion. "Now to... win this tournament..."

"Awwww, how cute. My little Yuma thinks he can win the tournament." An all too familiar voice taunted him as she stepped out of the shadows. "I have news for you, lover. There is only one person winning this tournament, and that is going to be yours truly. Don't worry. I am sure our duel will be one for the history books!"

"KOTORI!" Yuma called out to his former friend and crush.

"Number 96" Astral muttered as he glared at the dark mark on the girl's neck.

"ME!" She mocked at them. "Congratulations on defeating my new friend Number 43. I almost thought he had you."

"Wait, YOU AND HIM ARE WORKING TOGETHER?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Are you really that surprised?" Kotori asked as if she was talking to a toddler. "Even the Manipulator knows who the strongest Number is."

Yuma sighed in frustration. He should have known, but he was not about to give up on freeing Kotori.

"Kotori please, listen to me! Don't you see what Number 96 is doing is wrong? Don't you care about the lives he is willing to tear apart to collect all the Numbers?"

Kotori rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Yuma. Grow up! You can't rise to power without stepping on the competition in order to make sure the pawns know their place. If someone gets in your way, you don't ask politely for them to stand aside, you crush them until they regret even thinking of getting in your way! I have told you time and time again Yuma. I will never forsake the wonderful power that this Number has given me! I won't go back to being the one who is stepped on! I WILL DO THE STEPPING FROM NOW ON!"

Her last statement confused Yuma tremendously. Since when did Kotori believe that she had been stepped on? Was this another one of Number 96's lies, or was there something Kotori had never told him before?

"Kotori... just... let me through..." Yuma muttered. He realized now that he only way to get to Kotori was to duel her, and since they both had all their heart pieces they would have to settle that in the finals, which were going to start soon.

"Oh of course, but not without a good luck kiss!" Kotori whispered with a grin and a wink.

"Not going to happen." Yuma answered.

"You want me!" Kotori teased.

Yuma tried to hide the blush on his face. Truthfully he did, but not like this. The more he saw this twisted version of Kotori, the more he wanted the old Kotori back, and if it was the last thing he ever did, he would fight to see the kind and loving girl he used to know.

Yuma was about to answer back, but his words were caught off by a jaw dropping sight. Someone from the top of a nearby building had fired a large energy blast from a cannon, and it was heading straight for Kotori.

"KOTORI LOOK OUT!" Yuma screamed, but Kotori didnt even bother to move. She turned towards the energy blast with a bored look on her face and swatted it away like a fly with a well placed tentacle, causing it to explode near her, but even then, she was completely unharmed. It would take more than a pathetic man made weapon to overpower the darkness of Number 96.

"Alright, who is the pathetic little idiot who tried to play assassin?" Kotori deadpanned. She got her answer in the form of a hovercraft charging towards her, and the shooter sporting a very familiar face.

"DIE YOU FILTHY LITTLE BITCH!" Anna screamed as she fired more shots from her cannon, but the results were the same. The energy blasts did absolutely nothing to Kotori except annoy her.

Anna then made the mistake of getting too close to Kotori. Without any form of warning, one of Kotori's tentacles wrapped around the wing of the hovercraft, sending Anna flying off the board. Luckily Yuma managed to catch her.

"Oh, look who it is! It's our good old friend Anna-mal! I think I know why you tried to shoot me. Are you angry because I hurt poor sweet little Alito before you got to tell him how much you loved him? Awwwww how sad."

Anna was thrashing about in Yuma's arms, desperate to strangle the green haired teenager as Yuma tried to hold her back.

"DAMN RIGHT I AM ANGRY! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AND GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Anna roared. "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME ANNAMAL! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT GOD AWFUL NICKNAME!"

"How cute." Kotori mocked the angry woman. "Little Anna-mal thinks she's a big girl who can take on a Goddess. Sorry sweetie, but all you are is a waste of my time." To add further insult to injury, Kotori used the tentacles sprouting out of her arms and back to crush Anna's hovercraft into scrap metal, which all but broke Anna's heart a second time.

"NO!" Anna screamed. "NOT MY HOVERCRAFT! NOT MY BABY!"

"Well if you wanted to keep your "baby" intact, you should have thought of that before you tried to shoot me." scolded Kotori. "Ta Ta, Anna-mal. I don't have time to play with you now, but if you are still eager, then I will leave you in Yuma's hands. Oh, and Yuma. See you at the finals, my love."

Anna finally broke free from Yuma's grip and ran over to Kotori in an attempt to punch her, but she was too slow. A cloud of mist shrouded around Kotori's body and the girl was gone, but for a brief second, the sinister form of Number 96 appeared in the mist and gave a single evil grin to Yuma and Astral before vanishing along with his puppet.

Anna stared at the scrap metal that used to be her hovercraft and began to cry. It was like seeing her own heart as it was now, crushed and torn to pieces, but her tears did not last long. The rage returned, and Anna directed every ounce of it at Yuma.

"YOU!" Anna shrieked. "This is all your fault! Why did you hold me back?! I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend!" Yuma argued with her "But killing her isn't the answer! Killing her won't solve any of your problems! It isn't even Kotori's fault! She is possesed!"

Anna stared at Yuma for a few seconds, but then she started muttering to herself.

"Yes... it all makes sense now... the two of you were always close. You must have been plotting together... plotting to hurt me... plotting to hurt Alito!"

"WHAT?! I would never do such a thing!" shouted Yuma. "Where is this even coming from Anna? I know you are angry, but why would you think I would help Kotori hurt Alito after everything we did together with Alito? Alito was my friend too and I would never want him to get hurt!"

"Lies! More Lies! You were planning this all along Yuma! Number 81 told me so!" Anna yelled, and with each raising octave of her voice, the glow of the Number 81 on her left hand became more and more visible.

"Yuma! Look!" Astral called out to the young duelist. "Do you see that?!"

"I see it alright." Yuma responded, growing on edge at the sight of it. "Anna has a Number. That's what is making her act so vicious and paranoid."

"It's not paranoia if it's true!" Anna shouted. "You will be my first step towards my revenge on that filthy bitch Kotori! Besides, thanks to my new friend, I can sense dozens of Numbers on you. If Kotori does have such a powerful Number just like Number 81 told me, then I am going to need all the power I can get to take her out! Prepare yourself to duel, you traitor!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks with Astral preparing Yuma's own Numbers to be ready for use.

"It seems I have no choice." said Yuma. "It looks like I have another friend to free from the Numbers, and I won't let this one darken your mind, Anna!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Anna: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I will go first! Draw!" Anna snarled. "First I will activate the field spell, Revolving Switchyard!"

The terrain of the battlefield transformed into a large railroad shed complete with a turntable in the middle, leaving Yuma and Anna standing on either side of it.

"Next I normal summon, Night Express Knight, and due to the effect of Revolving Switchyard I can special summon another Machine Type Monster from my deck and change its level to 10, so I will special summon Ruffian Railcar!"

The turntable began to spin and two train like machines, a medieval knight riding a stream lined train and a red diesel engine, emerged out of two of the empty sheds.

**Night Express Knight: Level 10/EARTH/Machine/0 atk (Originally 3000)/3000 def**

**Ruffian Railcar: Level 10 (Originally Level 4)/EARTH/Machine/1800 atk/1000 def**

"But these guys aren't the only ones joining the party! Due to the effect of Heavy Freight Train Derricrane, I can special summon it when I normal summon a Machine Type Monster by cutting its attack points in half!

A yellow diesel engine emerged out of the third and fourth engine shed next to the turntable, blowing its engine horn as loud as possible.

**Heavy Freight Train Derricrane: Level 10/EARTH/Machine/1400 atk (originally 2800) / 2000 def**

"Now I will use the effect of my Railcar. Once per turn, he can hit you with 500 points of damage!"

The turntable switched to Ruffian Railcar's track, allowing the red diesel engine to ram into Yuma like a charging ox. The boy grunted in pain as he took the violent hit to his lifepoints.

**Yuma: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"That's just the appetizer of the dose of punishment you will be getting, you traitor!" yelled Anna. "Now it's time for the main course! I overlay my Ruffian Railcar and my Night Express Knight! With these two Level 10 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!

"XYZ SUMMON SUPER DREADNOUGHT RAIL CANNON GUSTAV MAX!"

The earth appeared to erupt before Yuma's eyes as the all too familiar rubics cube shaped body of Gustav Max rose out of the overlay network. The cube opened up, revealing the long silver barrel of the machine's cannon, which extended to great lengths and pointed itself directly at Yuma.

**Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: Rank 10/EARTH/Machine/3000 atk/3000 def**

Astral grimaced. "Not that monster again. That is the same machine that almost defeated Alito, and what is worse, she still has yet to summon her Number."

Anna grinned as she prepared to unleash her monster's power. "Are you scared yet? You should be because I am going to use Gustav Max's effect right away! I detach one overlay unit from him in order to inflict 2000 POINTS OF DAMAGE STRAIGHT TO YOU! COLOSSAL CANNON FIRE!"

The enormous silver cannon of Gustav Max charged its fire power and lauched a massive orange energy ball directly at Yuma. The poor boy was hit with the force of an atomic bomb and fell several feet backwards.

**Yuma: 3500 - 2000 = 1500**

Anna chuckled as her Number influenced mind took pleasure in seeing Yuma suffer. "Had enough, traitor?"

Instead of receiving a cry for mercy or an apology for what happened to Alito like Anna wanted, Yuma was already back on his feet with a determined smile, and a wizard with a purple hooded cloak and white angel wings was standing in front of him to protect him. To make matters worse for her, Yuma's lifepoints had returned to the way they were before he had taken the damage.

**Damage Mage: Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/600 atk/1200 def**

**Yuma: 1500 + 2000 = 3500**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Anna shrieked. "What did you do?!"

"I used the effect of Damage Mage in my hand." Yuma explained. Since you hit me with damage, I can special summon this guy from my hand, and then I gain lifepoints equal to the damage I just took."

Anna growled. "Hmph. Fine! But you still took the damage, even though you got those points back, and that allows me to special summon **Extreme Speed Train Silver Bullet** from my hand in defense mode!"

The turntable of Revolving Switchyard shifted once again, allowing a long silver bullet train to rocket out of the fourth engine shed.

**Extreme Speed Train Silver Bullet: Level 10/EARTH/Machine/2000 atk/3000 def**

"Oh No!" Astral gasped. "She has 2 Level 10 Monsters once again!"

Yuma shared the same sense of fear as his partner. "I think I know what's coming next!"

"I guess Gustav Max wasn't enough punishment for you, traitor!" shouted Anna. "So I will just have to use my Number to put you down!"

"I overlay Derricrane and Silver Bullet! With these 2 Level 10 Monsters, I build the overlay network once again!"

"XYZ SUMMON! DESTROY EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH WITH YOUR POWER! NUMBER 81: SUPER DREADNOUGHT RAIL CANNON SUPERIOR DORA!"

The two trains vanished into the overlay network, summoning the Number Monster's sealed form, which looked similar in appearance to the rubix cube of Gustav Max, only this cube was red instead of green. The gigantic cube transformed, revealing the Number Monster's massive orange and black mechanical torso. Three long cannons served as its arms and its head, and four long diesel trains carefully positioned themselves underneath it in order to support its massive weight.

**Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Superior Dora: Rank 10/EARTH/Machine/3200 atk/4000 def**

Yuma gulped as he saw the enormous Number Monster. No doubt it had an effect just as deadly as Gustav Max. This duel had just taken a turn for the worst, but he had to continue fighting.

"Not only does it have the effect that protects it from being killed by anything that isn't a Number Monster, but since I used Silver Bullet to summon it, Number 81 can't be destroyed by card effects either! I end my turn. Your move traitor!" Anna declared.

"Anna please stop calling me that!" Yuma pleaded to her. "I swear I had nothing to do with what happened to Alito! Kotori has a Number Monster just like you do, and it has warped her mind into something twisted and evil! You can't let the same fate happen to yourself!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Anna growled. "I am just fighting fire with fire. Number 81 told me that if I wanted to defeat Kotori's Number, I would need a Number of my own!"

"I understand that, but can't you see what your desire for revenge is doing to you?" Yuma argued back. "I am not your enemy, Anna! I am your friend!"

"SHUT UP!" Anna screamed. "I have had enough of your tricks! Make your move!"

"Fine..." sighed Yuma. "I draw!"

"Since you control an Xyz Monster, I can special summon **Ganbara Blaster **from my hand, and when I do, I can use his effect to change Damage Mage's level from three to five!"

Yuma's new monster burrowed out of the ground, revealing itself to be an armored knight carrying a large green rocket launcher on its back.

**Ganbara Blaster: Level 5/EARTH/Warrior/1200 ATK/2500 def**

**Damage Mage: Level 5**

"And now that I have 2 Level 5 Monsters, I can perform an Xyz Summon of my own! I OVERLAY GANBARA BLASTER AND DAMAGE MAGE TO XYZ SUMMON!"

"RISE UP! NUMBER 61: VOLCASAURUS!"

Yuma's monsters entered the overlay network, paving the way for the summoning of the first Number Monster Yuma had successfully hunted, the Giant Red Tyrannosaurus with a body bathed in flames.

**Number 61: Volcasaurus: Rank 5/FIRE/Dinosaur/2500 atk/1000 def**

Astral smiled. "Excellent work, Yuma. If we cannot outmatch Anna in battle, then she shall fall through the devastating effect of Volcasaurus."

"That's not the only effect she needs to worry about!" said Yuma. "Ganbara Blaster has another effect! Since I Xyz Summoned using him as one of the materials, I gain 800 lifepoints and then Anna loses 800 lifepoints!"

**Anna: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

**Yuma: 3500 + 800 = 4300**

"And now I activate the effect of Number 61! By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy Gustav Max, and then you take damage equal to its attack points! If this effect hits, you Anna, then it's game over for you!"

"OH NO IT'S NOT!" Anna shouted in defiance. "I activate the effect of Number 81! By detaching one overlay unit, Gustav Max is unaffected by your card effects for the rest of the turn!"

"WHAT?!"

Volcasaurus charged its attack and breathed a jet of flames out of its mouth, but instead of destroying Gustav Max, the fire bounced harmlessly off of its body.

"A defensive Number..." muttered Astral out of surprise. "Given Anna's previous strategies, I would have thought it would be used for brutal and reckless offense."

"I guess Anna learned from her mistakes." Yuma grumbled under his breath.

"See, Yuma?" Anna gloated. "This Number isn't darkening my mind like you say it is. It's protecting me! No one will ever hurt me again! Not you! Not Kotori! NOT ANYONE!"

Yuma tried again to reason with her. "I am not trying to hurt you, Anna! I am trying to help you!"

"If you really wanted to help me, then you would have let me kill that filthy little bitch, Kotori!" snapped Anna. "Now you will pay for getting in my way!"

Yuma sighed. "Well fine. I guess I will have to just set up a defense of my own! I haven't normal summoned yet, so I will normal summon Gagaga Magician, and then special summon Kagetokage from my hand with its effect since I normal summoned a level 4 monster."

Two summoning portals appeared on Yuma's side of the field, bringing forth his signature magician, followed by the lizard shaped shadow.

**Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 atk/1000 def**

**Kagetokage: Level 4/DARK/Reptile/1100 atk/1500 def**

"Now I think I will take a page from your strategy and summon a second Xyz Monster of my own! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE UP! NUMBER 39: ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE!"

In a flash of golden light, Yuma's ace Number Monster flew out of the overlay network, brandishing his swords and letting out a battle cry of "HOPE!"

**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 atk/2000 def**

"Big deal." scoffed Anna. "I will just wipe the floor with both of them."

"We will see about that, Anna." replied Yuma. "I play a card face down, and end my turn."

"Draw!" Anna looked at her hand and grinned. "I activate the effect of Gustav Max again, but this time I won't have to detach an overlay unit because I am activating the effect of **Emergency Flat Car** in my hand! By discarding it, Gustav Max doesn't have to lose an overlay unit to use its effect this turn, so even if you do manage to survive this turn, it can still use its effect again next turn! READY GUSTAV! FIRE!"

Yuma was once again blown backwards by the overwhelming force of the attack, crying in pain as he fell to the ground.

**Yuma: 4300 - 2000 = 2300**

"Now to take out your Numbers! Number 81! Attack Number 39 with TOTAL ANNIHILATION BARRAGE!"

The enormous war machine fired several missiles out of the three cannons on its head and arms, but Yuma was prepared with Hope's effect.

"I activate the effect of Number 39! I can detach an overlay unit to Negate your Attack! GO! MOON BARRIER!"

"I don't think so!" Anna exclaimed. "I use Number 81's effect to make itself unaffected by your card effects, meaning my attack won't be negated!"

"NO!" cried Yuma, but it was no use. Number 39 was completely destroyed by Number 81's attack.

**Yuma: 2300 - 700 = 1600**

"And now, Gustav Max! Attack his Volcasaurus! I may not be able to kill it since Gustav Max isn't a Number, but that won't save you from damage! ATTACK!"

Gustav Max fired another energy blast at Yuma, while Volcasaurus was unharmed, Yuma still felt the intense pain from the attack.

**Yuma: 1600 - 500 = 1100**

"Before I end my turn, I will activate Overlay Regeneration in order to give Superior Dora an extra overlay unit! Now you can do nothing! You can't hope to summon a monster strong enough to take out both of my monsters and defeat me, and even if you draw a card with a nasty effect, you can't even touch me with Number 81 out on the field, and on my next turn, Gustav Max will take the rest of your lifepoints! Face it, Yuma! IT'S OVER!"

Astral's eyes narrowed as he swallowed the fear gathering in his throat. "Yuma, this has become very dire indeed. We have to win on this turn or we are done for! We will lose all our Numbers, and then I will fade away forever!"

"I know Astral. I know!" Yuma spoke to him softly. "But I am not giving up yet. We have come this far, and I swear we are going even further."

Yuma closed his eyes and put his hand on his deck, and he whispered. "Kattobingu Daze Ore". He drew his card and looked at it, and he was surprised to see the card that his old Barian Guardian Friend, Rei gave him. Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force.

Yuma smiled. "You're right Anna! It is over, and you want to know why? I am winning this duel right now!"

"HA! You lie!" Anna scoffed.

"I haven't lied to you yet, Anna! I activate Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force! With this card, I can rebuild the overlay network and turn Volcasaurus into a Chaos Number! GO! CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! RISE UP! CHAOS NUMBER 61: VOLCASAURUS ROARING INFERNO!"

Volcasaurus dove back into the overlay unit, allowing the chaos energy of the Barian card to transform its body. The exploding portal completed its evolution, and it rose up as a new and improved dinosaur. It's body was twice as large as before, and it now sported a long mane of fire down its neck and back. Three long horns erected out of the top of its head, and two flame thrower cannons were now mounted on both its shoulders. The chaos number let out the loudest roar it could muster, shaking the earth with its powerful voice.

**Number C61: Volcasaurus Roaring Inferno: Rank 6/FIRE/Dinosaur/3200 atk/1500 def**

"That Number doesn't scare me!" snapped Anna.

"It will when I activate its effect! I can now destroy your Gustav Max and then you take damage equal to its attack points!"

"Have you learned nothing Yuma? I use Number 81's effect, making Gustav Max immune to your Number's power!" Anna declared.

Yuma smirked at his opponent. "Not this time, Anna. With Roaring Inferno's effect, you cannot activate card effects in response to his effect, so Gustav Max is now a sitting duck! TAKE THAT MACHINE OUT WITH INFERNO MELTDOWN!"

"OH NO!" Cried Anna, and Yuma's words proved true as the twin jets of fire from the dinosaur's flamethrowers melted Gustav Max into a pool of semi liquid scrap metal.

**Anna: 3200 - 3000 = 200**

"You still have to get past Number 81!" Anna reminded Yuma. "And they have the same amount of attack points, so they will just kill each other and I will still have enough lifepoints to continue the duel!"

Yuma's confident smile only grew wider. "Check Again. Roaring Inferno has another effect! When it destroys a monster with its effect, it gains attack power equal to the attack power of the monster it destroyed!"

**Roaring Inferno Atk: 3200 + 3000 = 6200**

"6200 ATTACK POINTS?!" Anna screamed in a state of terror.

"That's right! Roaring Inferno! Attack Number 81 and end this duel! VOLCANIC FLAME FIST!"

Chaos Number 61's left claw became engulfed with fiery power, and the dinosaur charged forward towards the collosal machine. With a loud roar, Roaring Inferno impaled Superior Dora with its burning claw, tearing a hole in its torso. The Number Monster exploded and Anna was thrown to the ground, defeated at last.

**Anna: 200 - 3000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma**

At the exact moment Anna's lifepoints reached zero, Astral extended his arm and removed Number 81 from Anna's body, adding another Number to his collection and regaining yet another of his memories.

"Ugh... what happened... Yuma?" Anna looked up at the young duelist, dazed and confused. The last thing she remembered was wanting to get back at Kotori for hurting Alito, and then... nothing? What happened? Did she try to get revenge? But if Yuma had to duel her then did that mean she went too far?

A guilty and remorseful look spread across Anna's face.

"I screwed up didn't I?"

"No, Anna. No you didn't." Yuma comforted her. "You were just angry and hurt because of Alito. Honestly, I felt the same way when I found out what happened to him, but look on the bright side, Anna! He's not dead, and you know what that means? That means you will see him again one day, even if I have to drag him here to make sure he can make you happy again! I promise you Anna. We will see Alito again."

"Yuma... will you... promise me one more thing?"

"Sure Anna! Whatever you want!"

Anna got back on her feet, and the flames of her inner fiery spirit returned to her eyes. She smiled at her friend and wished him good luck.

"Win this tournament and kick that Number 96's ass for me!"

Yuma smiled back at her. If there was anything that could fuel the flames of his spirit, it was words of encouragement like that.

"I will Anna. I promise!"

* * *

With only fifteen minutes to spare, Yuma Tsukumo finally burst through the doors of Heartland Tower. Standing in front of him were eight doors, each with a heart shaped key hole. Seven of these eight doors had already been opened, as the heart shaped jewel constructed of the full set of heart pieces were already in the locks. The eighth door, however, was still vacant, and much to Yuma's relief, no other duelists had claimed it yet. With the fires of his Kattobingu spirit, Yuma took out his full set of heart pieces and slammed it into the key whole of the door.

The door opened, revealing that it was not a door at all, but an elevator.

"This is it, Yuma." Astral stated with ominous forboding. "Once we reach the top, seven of the most powerful duelists in this tournament will be there, and they will all have Number cards."

"I know Astral" replied Yuma. "But we have come this far, and I am seeing it through to the very end."

Astral could not help but smile. "With me by your side I take it? I know you would not have it any other way. Even if we lose, I am proud to call you my friend, Yuma, and I cannot thank you enough for all you have done to help me and my world."

Yuma smiled back, and the two friends entered the elevator, climbing higher and higher until they finally reached the top. When they emerged, they were struck with a surprise. There were seven duelists there alright, but all of them were deadly threats. Kaito was there, who gave a small respectful nod to him, as was Kotori who grinned at Yuma like a cat about to devour a mouse. All the while Number 96 was floating next to her, invisible to everyone present except for Yuma and Astral.

The other five duelists were the source of Yuma's surprise. He recognized IV standing close to the duel arena at the center of the tower who sported an arrogant smirk on his face. Yuma also noticed a small, child like figure standing next to him with a medieval knight's mask on his face. That had to be Tron, although he most certainly was not what Yuma expected. He expected someone tall and intimidating, not what appeared to be a seven year old in a Halloween costume.

Then Yuma's eyes darted to the right, and he saw his three deadliest foes. Three of the Barian Emperors were standing together, all glaring at Yuma and his phantasmal friend, Durbe, Misael, and most importantly, Merag. Yuma was tempted to say something to Merag, but he knew he should hold his tongue because he could clearly see that Merag's icy glare was the strongest.

Then a subtle hint of movement attracted Yuma's eyes to a shadowed corner of the tower. Yuma could have sworn that the person hiding behind one of the tower pillars was Shark, but what was he doing here? Yuma did not want to call out to Shark since he didn't want any security teams throwing him out for only wanting to get a front row seat to his sister's duels. However, if Yuma knew the real reason why Shark was there, he would have rushed over to his hiding spot and called him out immediately.

Two more shadows shifted behind the VIP sections of the tower's audience stands. One, shrouded in a hooded cloak, was Vector, eager to see the show, and the other was Number 43, Manipulator of Souls, who stared at the eight contestants with interest and anticipation. Shark new he was there and gave the Manipulator a nervous nod, to which the Dark Number nodded back. Soon his puppet would strike. Then Durbe would be dead and Merag would wrap around his little clawed finger like the puppet she was meant to be. It was all too exhilirating.

Yuma was about to speak up when a large cloud of pink smoke burst into the center of the dueling arena at the center of the tower, and when the smoke cleared, there stood Mr. Heartland himself, only this time he was not dressed in his ridiculous yellow clown like tuxedo. This time he wore a white tuxedo and top hat, which seemed to have some kind of insect motif. The coat tails of the tuxedo seemed to resemble the wings of a fly, and to add to the strange motif, Mr. Heartland carried a cane which appeared to have two red jewels that resembled the eyes of a fly on its head.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and finalists! So glad you all could make it to the grand finale of this wonderful tournament!" Heartland spoke in his overly flamboyant announcer like voice.

"As you all remember, I am your beloved host and mayor of this wonderful city, Mr. Heartland, and I am here to offer my sincere congratulations to making it this far, but it is not over yet, for one of you will have to get past the other seven duelists in order to obtain the title of Grand Champion and claim victory!"

Mr. Heartland snapped his fingers and four large cameras appeared on the four corners of the tower, each of them streaming live footage all over the world. Thousands of spectators and excited fans across the globe had gathered around any television they could find, eager to see the finals begin.

Back in his house with his arm in a sling, Tetsuo watched the footage eagerly on TV, with Cathy on the couch next to them. Both of them looked on with eagerness and worry, praying for Yuma's victory and safety. When the camera showed a close up of Rio's face though, Tetsuo could not help but shiver. The eyes of his former crush were somehow different, and not in a good way, but even so, Tetsuo was eager to see Rio crush IV and expose him as the monster he was to all his fans. The two duelists could only wonder what was going to happen next. All they could do now was keep hope in their hearts.

Elsewhere, in Yuma's home, his sister Akari and his grandmother Haru were also gathered close to the TV with the same thoughts in their mind. No matter what happened, they wanted Yuma to come home alive.

In his lab, Dr. Faker had just finished putting Haruto in a small chamber in a state of anasthetic sleep to prepare him for the moment when his powers could finally be removed. He pressed a remote and a giant screen descended down for him to watch the finals as well. He stared at his son stoically. He knew Kaito would most likely respond with scorn if he said it to him in person, but he still wished for him to emerge victorious, and above all, unharmed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started already!" Kaito barked impatiently.

"I couldn't agree more!" replied Heartland in the same false jolly tone. Although, behind his orange glasses, a small glimmer of malice flickered in his eyes.

_"Look at them all." _The corrupt mayor thought to himself. _"The fools. It doesn't even matter who wins this tournament. Either way, the only person walking away with all the Numbers will be Vector and myself, and once that happens, all of these little pests will fall. Oh poor Dr. Faker. How ironic that such a genius scientist is too foolish to figure out what I really plan to do with Kaito and Haruto once this tournament is over. Oh well. It won't matter anyway since you will be dead before you find out."_

"Now then, will everyone turn your attention to the center screen!" Mr. Heartland gestured to a large computer grid containing the eight pictures of the finalists.

"Once I start this roulette on the screen, the matchups of you eight lucky contestents will be decided. You better have all your decks ready. Who you are up against could decide whether you advance further, or go home early! AND AWAY WE GO!"

The pictures on the computer screen flickered in between each other for what seemed like hours. Each of the eight finalists stared at the computer wondering who they would face, and finally the computer stopped, displaying the matchups of the eight contestants side by side with each other.

**Yuma vs. Kotori**

**Kaito vs. Misael**

**Tron vs. Durbe**

**Merag vs. IV**

**"**Let the Games Begin!" Chuckled Number 43. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Number C61 Volcasaurus Roaring Inferno: Rank 6/FIRE/Dinosaur/3200 ATK/1500 DEF**

**3 Level 6 Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that opponent's monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK and then this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK, until the end phase. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn you activate this effect. If this card has Number 61: Volcasaurus attached to this card as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effects.

Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of this card's effect.

**Ganbara Blaster: Level 5/EARTH/Warrior/1200 atk/2500 def**

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster that was special summoned from the extra deck, you can special summon this card from your hand. When you do, you can target one monster you control. Its Level becomes 5. When an Xyz Monster is successfully Xyz Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material, inflict 800 damage to your opponent, and then you gain 800 lifepoints.

**Extreme Speed Train Silver Bullet: Level 10/EARTH/Machine/2000 atk/3000 def**

Effect: When a player takes 1000 or more points of battle damage or effect damage, you can special summon this card from your hand. A Machine Type Xyz Monster that has this card attached to it as an Xyz Material cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**Emergency Flat Car: Level 4/EARTH/Machine/500 atk/500 def**

Effect: When a Machine Type Xyz Monster you control would activate its effect, you can discard this card from your hand, or tribute this face up card you control instead of detaching an Xyz Material from it. You can only use this effect of Emergency Flat Car Once Per Turn.

**Heraldic Beast Pegasus: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast/1600 atk/1500 def**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. Negate the attack and end the battle phase. Then you can send one Heraldic Beast Monster from your deck to the Graveyard.

**Heraldry Battle Coat: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Psychic Type Xyz Monster or a Heraldic Beast Monster. It gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's Xyz Monster by battle, you can send this equipped card you control to the Graveyard, the equipped monster can make a second attack during this turn's battle phase

**Cosmic Explosion: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target one Machine Type Monster you control. During the end phase of your opponent's next turn, if your opponent does not control a monster with higher ATK that the targeted monster, your opponent takes damage equal to its current ATK.

**Cosmic Flash: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, you can banish one Machine Type Monster with 1000 or less ATK from your Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK, and then draw one card. You can only control one Cosmic Flash.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**And there we have it ladies and gentlemen! We can finally get the finals started the moment next chapter is published, which, since I have a lot more time on my hands, will happen much sooner than this one. I don't like to keep you people waiting too long since I sincerely appreciate all the wonderful attention you have given this story.**

**Who do you think will go first? How do you think the tournament is going to go from here? Your opinion on the chapter? Whatever**** you want to say, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen, and now it is time to find out who will be the first victims... COUGH COUGH... I mean duelists in the finals.**

**I still don't own Zexal, but if I did then Durbe would have dueled more than the single time he was allowed to. NO the unfinished duel with Shark and the Off Screen Duel with Droite do not count. I mean real duels!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 31: The White Knight and The Mad Crusader

As the matchups of the first round of the World Duel Carnival Finals revealed themselves on Mr. Heartland's computer screen for all to see, mixed reactions filled the top of the tower. Many were ecstatic and quite satisfied with their opponents, while others dreaded their coming duel with an opponent they would rather someone else face.

Kaito and Misael stared each other down from across the tower's corners. They may have gained respect for each other during their tag duel with Mosquito Ninja, but they both knew they still had a score to settle with each other. There could be only one Galaxy Eyes Master, and each was determined to triumph over the other.

Kotori licked her lips in anticipation while Yuma stared at her picture on the computer with a sense of bitterness in his heart. Now was his chance to finally get Number 96 out of Kotori once and for all. Everything had been going smoothly until that demon twisted her into the monster draped in black. This was no longer a tournament for fun or even a promise to help Astral. This was justice that needed to be done, and someone dear to his heart who needed to be saved at all costs.

IV practically had a heart attack when he saw that he was dueling Merag. Out of all the duelists he could have faced in the Quarterfinals, it had to be her, the ice cold queen who brutally humiliated him and almost killed him. He gulped as his father exchanged a sideways glance at him, as if Tron smelled the fear coming from him. He brushed it off. As long as he used that card Tron gave him and dueled with every fiber of his being, then he would finally get what he wanted. The last of the Tron Brothers would finally triumph and get all of Merag's Numbers and then he would finally receive the praise from his father that he so rightfully deserved. He thought back to his brothers, and he felt a slight twinge of guilt at their fate, but they failed so they had to be punished. Tron would wake them up when this was over, wouldn't he?

Durbe's eyes wandered until they met the eyes of his queen. He saw the worry in them, the fear for his safety, the fear of what would happen if Tron defeated him. He put a reassuring hand in hers and without even speaking she knew no matter how much she protested, he would not walk away from the duel to guarantee to her that he would be safe. Besides, Durbe now had the opportunity to carry out the punishment that this madman deserved. Too many had suffered from Tron's crusade, including his own best friend, Nasch, whom he prayed was safely resting in the apartment he left him in, but this was more than the vengeance he shared with Merag. This was his sworn oath put to the test. As her knight, he would always be her shield. He rescued her from Kaito, protected her from Kurage, and now he would stop Tron from harming any innocents ever again, especially if he dared to even think of harming Merag.

Mr. Heartland grinned as he continued his façade of the jolly announcer. "Alright ladies and gentlemen! Without further ado, let us get the first round of the World Duel Carnival Finals Underway! For our first duel, in that corner, hailing from parts unknown, dueling with the mighty Heraldic Beasts, he is the masked marauder known only as TRON!"

"And in this corner, hailing also from parts unknown, dueling with the power of holy lightning, the white knight himself, DURBE!"

Tron sprouted a nasty grin as his name was called. "What? I get to go first? Why Mr. Heartland you are oh so generous! I only hope my opponent has enough strength in him to avoid being crushed so easily".

Durbe ignored Tron's taunting and stoically began to walk to the dueling platform when he felt a hand grab his. He turned back to see Merag staring at him.

"Durbe..." She whispered to him. "Please be careful..."

"I understand, Merag. I will be fine."

He stepped onto the platform to meet the masked duelist, duel disk armed and ready, determined to stop him at all costs.

"Honestly, I was hoping to crush Merag first." said Tron with a cruel sneer. "But you'll do. I suppose I shall just have to trust the only remaining useful son I have to take care of her once and for all."

"You will not get that opportunity Tron!" shouted Durbe. "Your crusade of vengeance ends here! I activate a Barian Sphere Field!"

Durbe through his cube in the air and soon the entire roof of the tower was surrounded by a dome of Barian Energy. The other contestants stepped back in surprise, but unexpectedly, Mr. Heartland was not phased at all.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, if both opponent's are ready then let's get this duel started. I hope you wonderful citizens and audience members back home enjoy our new and improved red dome special effects, a new feature I installed myself to enhance the quality and entertainment for my adoring viewers. I hope you all are ready to cheer because this is one tournament none shall forget!"

Mr. Heartland's announcement shocked Yuma and put Astral deeply on edge. It was quite obvious to them that he was lying to cover up the existence of the Barians to the rest of the world's population, but that raised another question. How did Heartland know about the Barians, and why would he cover it up instead of warning higher authorities about the threat the possessed?

"Something is not right about that man." muttered Astral. "He knows more than he is letting on."

Yuma agreed with him, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. What better way to get all the Numbers and take out the Barians than to lure all the Number holders in with a tournament and the chance to collect more. That could only mean Mr. Heartland was a potentially deadly threat who likely wanted all 100 Numbers for himself. For what purpose? Yuma did not know, and he dreaded finding out.

"BARIAPHOSE!" Durbe called out, and he shed his human skin in favor of his armored, mouthless Barian Form, while Tron's spiral shaped magenta crest appeared on the forehead area of his medieval knight mask.

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Tron: 4000**

**Durbe: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I shall make the first move!" Tron announced with a sneer. "Draw!"

"First I play Foolish Burial in order to send Heraldic Beast Leo from my deck to the Graveyard, and this triggers its effect. When Heraldic Beast Leo is sent to the Graveyard it allows me to add **Heraldic Beast Majestic Stag** from my deck to my hand. Next I will Normal Summon Heraldic Beast Basilisk in attack mode and set two cards face down. That concludes my turn. Now make your move so the pain I inflict to your will happen sooner!"

Tron called forth his first monster, a menacing abomination which looked like a hybrid of a chicken, a snake, and a dragon.

**Heraldic Beast Basilisk: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1000 ATK/1400 DEF**

"I am afraid the only one who will be feeling pain in this duel is you, Tron!" Retorted Durbe. "I draw my card."

"I summon Holy Lightning Sword in attack mode!"

Durbe's sword shaped metal angel teleported onto the battlefield in a flash of golden light, extending its arms out from the hilt of its blade like body.

**Holy Lightning Sword: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1400 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next since I control a Holy Lightning Monster, I can special summon Holy Lightning Throne from my hand in defense mode, and when I do I can draw one card."

A Holy Lightning Monster resembling a golden chair appeared next to the sword.

"The card I just drew is the spell card, **Holy Lightning Storm!** With this card, since I control two Holy Lightning Monsters I am allowed to destroy two of your cards and because I did that you take 1000 points of damage!"

Dark clouds gathered directly above Tron, and without warning, two lightning bolts rocketed down and obliterated Tron's two trap cards. Tron was also caught in the lightning himself, and he hissed in pain as he felt the electric shock.

**Tron: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Why didn't you destroy my Basilisk?" asked a puzzled and surprised Tron.

"I cannot attack directly during the turn I activate Holy Lightning Storm." Durbe explained. "however, I can still continue to inflict further damage. I use the effect of Holy Lightning Sword. By discarding one Monster from my hand, my sword gains that monster's power. I discard Holy Lightning Books which has 1600 attack points, so that power is added to my sword!"

**Holy Lightning Sword: 1400 + 1600 = 3000 ATK**

"GO MY SWORD! SLAY HIS BASILISK NOW!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! You poor damn fool!" Tron laughed. "My face downs you destroyed were not the real threat! It was my basilisk! When he is destroyed, the monster who attacked it is also destroyed, and I assume you are wondering why I didn't take any damage! Well I will tell you my foolish little friend! I used the effect of the **Heraldic Beast Majestic Stag** that I added to my hand last turn. Discarding him from my hand reduces any battle damage I take to zero and then I can add one spell or trap card with Heraldry in its name from my deck to my hand.

The blade spun in the air and stabbed the beast on contact, but at the exact same moment, the eyes of the basilisk started to glow a shade of crimson, and its attacker was turned to stone, and as the basilisk died from its injuries, the statue of Holy Lightning Sword crumbled into dust.

Durbe grimaced with frustration. "Fine! But my Holy Lightning Storm Spell has another effect! Since you destroyed one of my Holy Lightning Monsters, I can banish my spell card from my Graveyard in order to special summon another Holy Lightning Monster from my deck! Come Forth! Holy Lightning Wings!"

The storm created another powerful lightning strike, which summoned a Holy Lightning Monster which resembled a mechanical bird with satellite panel shaped wings.

**Holy Lightning Wings: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1200 ATK/1800 DEF**

"My army of divine warriors will only continue to grow, Tron! You see, I special summoned a Holy Lightning Monster, so now I am allowed to special summon Holy Lightning Scale from my hand as well!"

The instant Holy Lightning Wings was summoned, a second Holy Lightning Monster resembling a golden scale joined it on the battlefield.

**Holy Lightning Scale: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1500 ATK/1500 DEF**

"If it is a war you want to start with my kind, Tron, then it is a war you shall get! Now prepare to meet my signature weapon of war face to face! I overlay Holy Lightning Wings, Holy Lightning Scale, and Holy Lightning Throne!"

"WITH THESE 3 LEVEL 4 MONSTERS, I SHALL CONSTRUCT THE OVERLAY NETWORK"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE DIVINE LIGHT THAT WILL PURGE THE DARKNESS IN YOUR HEART! NUMBER 102: HOLY LIGHTNING GLORIOUS HALO!"

Durbe beckoned his three monsters to dive into the overlay network and then he raised his hand in triumph as his ace monster appeared. The golden armored archer soared high into the air and drew his bow, ready to fire its deadly arrows on command.

**Number 102 Holy Lightning Glorious Halo: Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"HA HA HA HA HA! So this is the power of the Barian Emperors? I am not impressed. It's no wonder someone like me is better suited at Number Hunting." Tron gloated.

"I suppose that begs a very serious question." replied Durbe. "Where did a human like yourself obtain such potent Barian Powers?"

"As if I would tell you!" Tron scoffed.

"Did you get it from Vector? Did he give it to you?"

Durbe's accusation caused Tron's smile to drop and a certain psychotic Barian hiding in the shadows to panic.

_"NOOO! HOW DOES HE KNOW?! IF TRON TALKS, THEN I'M EXPOSED!"_ Vector shrieked inside his own thoughts. "_THAT MASKED MORON HAD BETTER WIN OR ELSE!"_

All Number 43 did was stare with his bright red eyes. It did not matter who won this duel to him. Any victor of this tournament would have almost all the Numbers, and all he needed to do was defeat that victor.

"I am right, am I not?" asked Durbe. "And if I am right, then I must deliver a very harsh warning to you, Tron. I have no idea what Vector promised you in return for doing his dirty work, but I swear to you. Vector is using you, and he does not care about you at all. Once you have given him the Numbers, he will kill you, and then he will kill your sons just because that would give him petty entertainment. Is that what you want?"

Tron was barely even listening to what he considered nothing more than annoying an pointless chattering. In fact, he only laughed harder.

"HA HA HA HA! The only thing I want is to satisfy my hatred and my retribution, and those two emotions burning inside of me are eternal! I don't care who dies, I don't care who burns, I don't care if this world burns! I just want Dr. Faker's head on a spike, and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way, my sons, your little girlfriend, and especially you, Durbe! All of you will feel the Hatred of Tron!"

Durbe shook his head. "That mentality will only lead to ruin. This anger you have, this hatred. It is eating you alive. Whatever caused you to feel this way, you have to let it go, or it will destroy you."

In that moment, Tron took off his mask in a fit of rage, and everyone present was horrified to see what was underneath. The entire left side of Tron's face was nothing more than a large mass of red crystal in the shape of a human skull, and the veins on the other side of his face were a clear indicator that this disease was spreading to the other half of his face and down his neck.

"IT ALREADY HAS!" Tron roared. "YOU LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT MY FACE! THIS IS THE FACE OF MY HATRED, AND I WON'T REST UNTIL MY HATRED MAKES FAKER BURN!"

Durbe was taken aback by Tron's outburst. He had heard reports of the negative effects of a human body having too much Barian Energy inside it, but he had never seen anything like this before in his life. This chaos had eaten his face, and now it was clear that it had eaten his mind to the point of no return.

"Then you are truly beyond hope." Durbe responded, his voice calm and stoic, but radiating with disappointment and pity. He sighed. "I was hoping at the very least you would listen to reason, but appears that you are a man no longer, Tron. You are a monster, and you deserve nothing less than the punishment I shall deal to you for your transgressions."

"You'll have to defeat me if you want to stop me!" Tron yelled as he put his mask back on. "And that will never happen! My turn! Draw!"

"I think I shall start my turn by activating the spell card that my stag so generously added to my hand for me last turn, Advanced Heraldry Art! This allows me to Xyz Summon using Heraldic Beast Monsters that are in my Graveyard!"

"WHAT?!"

Two Graveyard Portals appeared on Tron's side of the field, revealing a large brown deer with golden antlers and a lion with a large white mane and a mask covering its face.

**Heraldic Beast Majestic Stag: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1500 ATK/1400 DEF**

**Heraldic Beast Leo: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/2000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"NOW I OVERLAY MY LEO AND MY STAG! WITH 2 LEVEL 4 MONSTERS, I SUMMON YOUR DEATH! NUMBER 8: HERALDIC KING GENOME HERITAGE!"

Immediately following their revival, the stag and the lion were absorbed by the overlay network, conjuring a giant white mask. The sealed form of the Number burst open with energy, creating the decorated blue horse like body of the Number Monster and the four long strands of golden mane hair billowing out of the mask. The decorated monstrosity reared up on its back legs and slammed down on the ground, leaving a dent in the concrete floor.

**Number 8 Heraldic King Genome Heritage: Rank 4/LIGHT/Psychic/2400 ATK/1800 DEF**

"What kind of Number is that?!" Yuma exclaimed from the sidelines.

"I fear that this Tron could very well be more powerful than I originally thought." Astral commented as he observed the duel.

"Now I activate Number 8's power! The Power of Identity Theft!" Tron announced. "My King can steal your Number Monster's name, type, attribute, attack, defense, and effects, and then Glorious Halo's effects are negated and its attack points become zero!"

Number 8's slit like eyes flashed red for a brief second and its body shrank back into its mask, and then the shape shifting process began. A new body grew out of the mask and molded itself like clay until Number 8 looked exactly like Holy Lightning Glorious Halo, with the only difference being the white mask which still remained on the face of Number 8's new body.

**Heraldic King Genome Heritage (Now treated as Holy Lightning Glorious Halo) Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

**Holy Lightning Glorious Halo (Now treated as having no name and no effects) 0 ATK**

"WHAT?! MY MONSTER!" Durbe cried out. "You treacherous snake!"

"Call me what you like, but that is simply how I fight! I don't just defeat my opponents, I take everything from them and make sure they are left with nothing, just like your precious little queen will be when I make her pay for interfering! NOW! KING! ATTACK HIS MONSTER! DIVINE ARCHERY"

Vector watched from the shadows with an evil grin, praying that the attack would hit and make Durbe suffer, but the white knight of the Barian World was ready.

"You will not destroy me so easily, Tron! I activate the effect of Honest in my hand! By discarding it, my monster gains its attack points back, and now that our monster's attack points are equal, they are both destroyed! HALO! COUNTERATTACK! DIVINE ARCHERY!"

**Honest: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/1100 ATK/1900 DEF**

**Glorious Halo: 0 + 2500 = 2500**

With their strengths evenly matched, the Golden Number Monster and its masked doppelganger both drew their bows at the same time and fired their arrows at each other.

"Heh, Fine, but you are forgetting one thing, Durbe! I can use the effect that I stole from your monster! By detaching all of its overlay units, Number 8 is not destroyed, but since your monster cant use its effects, I am afraid it is going to die anyway!"

The false Glorious Halo absorbed its overlay units to create a barrier to absorb the incoming arrow. Durbe's Glorious Halo on the other hand, could not. The incoming arrow pierced its chest creating an explosion which destroyed it entirely.

"HA! Now your Number Monster is no more! Soon you will be next! So much for your strength, Durbe!" Tron boasted. He was about to explode into another fit of maniacal laughter when another lightning bolt struck the battlefield. The Graveyard portal suddenly opened and Number 102 emerged out of it, returning to the field as if it had never been killed in the first place.

"WHAT? HOW?" Tron screamed with rage.

"I activated my trap card, **Holy Lightning Counterstrike!** This brings my Glorious back from the Graveyard, and when this effect is used, you take 1000 points of damage!"

Another lightning bolt fired out of the trap card, striking the masked duelist. Intense pain shot through Tron's body as he was electrocuted once again.

**Tron: 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"My lifepoints are of little concern to me." Tron breathed out as he staggered back up. "You will never be able to damage me enough to win!"

"We shall see." said Durbe. "My turn again! Draw!" He looked at the card he drew and let out a heavy sigh. If he wanted to win then he would have to go the extra mile and use his true ace. It would be a serious risk, but Merag was depending on him. With the power of this card he would protect her from anything this monster dared to throw at them.

"I tried to get you to listen to reason Tron. I tried to talk you down and stop this madness, but now you leave me no choice! Now you will see that your crusade of vengeance will only lead to ruin. I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! With this card I can evolve my Number and Transform Glorious Halo into a Chaos Number!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! I SUMMON THE DIVINE SPEARMAN WHO WORKS IN THE DARK TO SERVE THE LIGHT! MAY HIS SPEAR DESTOY ALL WHO THREATEN MY QUEEN!"

"COME FORTH! CHAOS NUMBER 102: HOLY LIGHTNING NOBLE ARCHFIEND!"

The overlay network exploded with power, transforming Durbe's Number into its evolved form. With its new body, the Chaos Number rocketed out of the portal, red lightning crackling around its tall and majestic form. It was much taller now, and it had given its armor a new color scheme of navy blue with glowing highlights of radiant red Barian Energy. It had traded its bow in for a new weapon of choice, a long blue spear with a crimson tip. The chaotic spearman twirled its new weapon in its arm and then pointed it directly at Tron's Number. With this spear, no one would ever get past its master, and no one would even think of harming his master's queen. No One.

**Number C102 Holy Lightning Noble Archfiend: Rank 5/LIGHT/Fairy/2900 ATK/2400 DEF**

"Hmmmm, a Chaos Number? Impressive." said Tron. "I'm glad you summoned it. I was starting to get bored."

"I afraid my Number is here to finish you, not entertain you!" Durbe snapped.

"Now I use his effect! By detaching one overlay unit, the effects of your king are negated, and its attack points become zero! Furthermore, that was my monster's only overlay unit, and when my monster runs out of overlay units, he automatically strikes you down with 1500 points of damage!"

"WHAT?!" Shrieked Tron. He had not anticipated such a powerful effect, and he braced himself for the inevitable return of the deadly lightning. Tron was electrocuted once again, the lightning ripping through his mutated body. As for the Heraldic King, its artificial body disintegrated now that its power was lost, leaving only its mask like face behind, the only true part of its body. Number 8's normally lifeless and expressionless face finally procured an actual emotion, fear.

**Tron: 2000 - 1500 = 500**

**Heraldic King: 2500 - 2500 = 0 ATK**

Merag and Misael both smiled as they watched their comrade in arms regain the upper hand.

"I knew you could do it, Durbe." Merag whispered to herself.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Tron! Now you fall! Holy Lightning Noble Archfiend, attack his Heraldic King! CHAOS THUNDER JAVELIN!"

Noble Archfiend through its spear with all its might at the Number Monster, striking the mask point blank and shattering it into pieces. The spear continued its trajectory towards Tron, but then a new monster appeared, a large blue kraken with metal plates on its body and tentacles. Tron's new monster caught the spear in its tentacles, protecting him from the blow.

"What?! What did you do?" Durbe exclaimed.

"I activated the effect of **Heraldic Beast** **Iron Kraken**! Since he is in my hand I can special summon him in order to reduce any battle damage I take from that attack to zero!"

**Heraldic Beast Iron Kraken: Level 4/WATER/Beast/1200 ATK/2000 DEF**

Merag growled from the sidelines as she saw Tron protect himself. "Little masked freak... why won't you die?"

"So you managed to save yourself again." said Durbe. "Very well. You will still fall next turn!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA! THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE A NEXT TURN YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WORM!" Tron laughed, his single visible eye narrowing into an almost reptilian slit as his psychotic rage bellowed out of every laugh he made.

"What do you mean?" Durbe inquired. "I wiped out your strongest monster and you have nothing protecting your only remaining monster."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WHO SAID NUMBER 8 WAS MY STRONGEST MONSTER?"

"Wait, you have another Number Monster ready to use?!"

"Of course you fool, and now you shall taste its power! It is my turn again and from my hand I shall summon **Heraldic Beast Direwolf**! When he is summoned to the field I can special summon one Heraldic Beast Monster from my hand. I choose Heraldic Beast Unicorn!"

A large grey wolf with blue armor covering its legs and neck appeared on the field. The wolf let out a loud howl which summoned Tron's next monster, a white unicorn with a golden horn.

**Heraldic Beast Direwolf: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1900 ATK/1500 DEF**

**Heraldic Beast Unicorn: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast/1100 ATK/1600 DEF**

"You see, Durbe, there is one key thing that sets me above you and all these idiots in this cesspool of a planet. I have mastered my own hatred. That is the only emotion I need to drive me to accomplish my goals. These pathetic virtues you cling to are what led to my own so called friends betraying me in the first place, and now I can prove to you all just how stupid those virtues are. They are a waste of time, and they will be burned to ash by my hatred, and by the monster who is hatred incarnate!"

"NOW I OVERLAY DIREWOLF, IRON KRAKEN, AND UNICORN! WITH THESE 3 LEVEL 4 MONSTERS, I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK AGAIN!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE EMBODIMENT OF MY RAGE! NUMBER 69: GOD MEDALLION COAT OF ARMS!"

Tron summoned the overlay network to absorb his three beasts, but instead of summoning the Number immediately, a tower of pink light burst out of the portal and into the sky, which took the shape of Tron's crest. Then the terror descended from the sky out of the crest. It was unlike any Number Monster any of the spectators had ever seen before. It was a floating abomination covered in black exoskeleton like armor with the upper area forming a large white crest of two horns that curved out to each side and a third part of its crest making up its spine and back. Instead of a proper set of wings, the black exoskeleton contained two black grotesque wing bones which curved downward, and possessed three spikes on each "wing" to serve as a crude set of fingers. The only part of its body resembling anything recognizable was its small but frightening head, which resembled that of a dragon's maw with sharp teeth and glowing orange eyes which pulsed with a single desire, to kill in the name of Tron.

"Holy... What is that?!" Yuma gasped as he stared into the eyes of Tron's monster from the sidelines.

Astral didn't even answer. He was frozen on the spot. The last time he had felt this scared was when Kaito nearly defeated them with his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, only this monster terrified him on a much larger scale.

**Number 69 God Medallion Coat of Arms: Rank 4/LIGHT/Psychic/2600 ATK/2600 DEF**

"I will admit that monster is intimidating, but it is all for naught." Durbe stated to his opponent, even though he had to admit he was slightly unnerved himself.

"Your monster is still far weaker than mine."

"Not for long! My new monster has an effect that is quite similar to my king! I can target one monster you control and copy its effects!"

In that moment, all hopes of winning the duel left Durbe completely, replaced only by the same fear that his Barian comrades shared for his safety.

"SO THAT MEANS..."

"It means I can use your monster's effect against it, negating the effect of Noble Archfiend and reducing its attack points to zero!"

Number 69 roared with the same malice as its master, and a glowing claw made of pink energy erupted out of its chest and fired itself towards Durbe's Number. Noble Archfiend was helpless as it was caught in the iron grip of the God Medallion's hand and its strength was completely drained from its body.

**Noble Archfiend: 2900 - 2900 = 0 ATK**

"That does not frighten me, Tron!" said Durbe in defiance. "I will have plenty of lifepoints to survive that attack!"

"Oh do you really think so? I am afraid that I have been waiting to do this from the very beginning, and the card that I intend to finish you off with is a card that you destroyed at the very beginning! My **Heraldry Domination Trap Card** that you destroyed with your storm has a particularly nasty effect that activates in the Graveyard, by banishing it, I can target my God Medallion, and double its attack points!"

**God Medallion Coat of Arms: 2600 X 2 = 5200**

Misael and Merag felt a spear of pain go through both of their hearts. They knew it was over for their friend. Misael turned away, unable to watch, but Merag stood paralyzed in disbelief.

"No... Durbe...!"

"It's over for you, Durbe, and your precious little queen is next! GOD MEDALLION COAT OF ARMS! DESTROY HIM! DARK MATTER DEMOLITION!"

Coat of Arms let out another ear deafening roar. Its white crest turned bright red and it fired a beam of pink light into the sky. The sky grew black as the night and an enormous black hole opened in the clouds. The black hole expelled a colossal wave of darkness which tore through Noble Archfiend's body and then hurdled towards the helpless Barian.

Durbe stood in place, unflinching and steadfast, glaring at Tron out of anger at himself that he failed Merag, but his faith in her outweighed any hatred Tron had. He knew he would be avenged.

"The queen will rise to stop you!" He declared. "Long Live Merag!"

"DURBE! DURBE! NOOOO!" Merag screamed and she ran to shield her lover, but it was too late. The blast struck Durbe with overwhelming levels of power and the Barian's battered body collided with the walls of the sphere field, giving him one final jolt of painful electricity, and then he collapsed to the ground, unconscious and defeated.

From the dimly lit room of his lab, Dr. Faker witnessed the entire duel, and only now was he able to finally form words from the horrors he saw.

"Byron... What happened to you? What kind of monster did I turn you into...? Oh Dear God what have I done...?"

**Durbe: 4000 - 5200 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: TRON**

Tron extended his hand and his crest transformed into a pink ghostly snake which rocketed out of his hand and sunk its fangs into Durbe's chest, and when it pulled them out, it held all of Durbe's Numbers in its jaws, with the exception of Number 102.

"Hmmmmmm, 10 Numbers. For me? You really shouldn't have!" Tron giggled like the child he physically resembled as he added the Numbers to his collection. "Now lets see if I can take even more from you! DIE!"

Tron fired a bolt of red lightning out of his hands, but Merag stepped in between. She caught the lightning in her own hand and fired it back at Tron, who was caught by surprise as the lightning struck him in the face. The masked duelist toppled to the ground from the painful shock. He tried to get back up only to feel his neck poked by something. Merag had conjured an enormous broad sword made entirely out of Red Barian Crystal, and the tip of the blade was pointed just mere millimeters from his neck.

"If you harm even one hair on Durbe, then I will gut you like the pig you are!" Merag growled.

"GO AHEAD AND DO IT!" Tron yelled, his own psychosis serving as his shield. "YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES! SOME QUEEN YOU ARE! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Any further continuation of the conflict was cut short by the timely intervention of Mr. Heartland.

"Now Now, let's break it up you two. Surely you can save any disagreements you have for the next round?"

"DISAGREEMENT?! HE ALMOST KILLED DURBE!" Merag screamed in fury.

Mr. Heartland looked over at Durbe's unconscious form and pretended to actually care that the Barian was injured.

"Oh dear. It seems we have a man down. Security, would you be so kind as to take this poor boy down to the medical room for treatment."

Heartland snapped his fingers and within a few seconds, two security officers showed up to pick Durbe up by each of his shoulders and escort him off the arena.

Merag and Misael attempted to follow them, but Heartland intercepted them.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"I am going to see if Durbe is going to be alright! Merag snapped. "Now get out of my way!"

"Oooooooh I am afraid I can't let you do that miss. If you leave this area before the quarterfinals end, then I am afraid I will have to disqualify you."

"WHAT? That is not fair at all!" Yelled Misael. "What is wrong with us simply wishing to check on the health of our friend?"

"I am sorry, but the rules are the rules, now take a seat and wait for the next duel to start."

Not wanting to throw the tournament and thus lose any chance they had of obtaining the Numbers they needed to save their world, Merag and Misael disdainfully returned to their seats. Yuma approached Merag out of concern.

"Rio... er... I mean Merag, I am sorry about..."

"NOT! ONE! WORD!" Merag hissed at her former human friend.

"Don't you worry your little heads." Mr. Heartland called out to them in reassurance. We will take good care of Durbe..."

In that moment, Heartland's eyes darted to a dark corner of the arena and nodded. Number 43 nodded back and turned to Shark, who was already motioning towards the exit.

"Now is your chance, Shark! He is injured and weak! Mr. Heartland has set the stage for his execution. Now all you need to do is find him! GO!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Heraldic Beast Direwolf: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1900 ATK/1500 DEF**

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon one Heraldic Beast Monster from your hand or Graveyard in face up defense mode. When a Psychic Type Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material, you can add one Heraldic Beast Monster from your deck or Graveyard to your hand.

**Heraldic Beast Majestic Stag: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1500 ATK/1400 DEF**

Effect: If you would take battle damage or effect damage while this card is in your hand, you can discard this card from your hand. Reduce the damage to zero and then you can add one Heraldry Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand.

**Heraldic Beast Iron Kraken: Level 4/WATER/Beast/1200 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: When a Heraldic Beast Monster or a Psychic Type Xyz Monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while this card is in your hand. Reduce the battle damage to zero and then special summon this card from your hand.

**Holy Lightning Storm: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target a Number of Cards on the Field, up to the Number of Holy Lightning Monsters you control. Destroy them. Then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed this way. You cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn you activate this card. If this card is in your Graveyard when a Holy Lightning Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard. Special Summon one Holy Lightning Monster from your deck, and then draw one card.

**Holy Lightning Counterstrike: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a Holy Lightning Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, special summon the destroyed monster from the Graveyard. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck when you activate this card, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent and then draw one card.

**Heraldry Domination: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target one Heraldic Beast or Psychic Type Xyz Monster. It gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. When a Psychic Type Xyz Monster you control battles an opponent's Xyz Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard. Double the attack of your monster until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**And thus concludes Round One with Durbe down and Shark closing in. You know I found two things that made writing this chapter hard. First was deciding who should go first, and second was coming up with a decent appearance description of Number 69. Seriously you just take one look at that monster and you just draw question marks as to how would you describe it.**

**In regards to Tron's face, I found his unmasking and showing the space galaxy LSD void or whatever it is was not only anticlimactic, but just plain silly, so here I decided to go for something more horrifying. Think Two Face from the Dark Knight but with Red Crystal Skull instead of Black Crispy Skull.**

**Also, anyone who gets what I am referencing with the Heraldic Beast Cards I made earns a cookie!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious signing out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Let the Next Round of the World Duel Carnival Commence!**

**Who will win? What new developments will take place? Read on to find out my friends!**

**I still don't own Zexal. I don't own anything of relative importance except for my laptop and my sense of humor, and before you ask...**

**NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE EITHER OF THEM!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Cutting the Puppet Strings

Entertainment was difficult for Number 43 to find, since there were far too many aspects of this world that were simply uninteresting to him, but this tournament was a grand exception. The first big move on the chess board of fate had been made, and the knight had been captured. He had no need to speak with Tron directly to congratulate him. He had left all of the dealings with Tron to Vector for that, but perhaps once Tron had outlived his usefulness he could thank his Number for providing such a show.

Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms, it had been a long time since the Manipulator had received the pleasure of witnessing its power. After all, Number 43 and Number 69 were so much alike they might as well be twins. The Coat of Arms was a particularly gluttonous individual when it came to the emotion that both Numbers took pleasure in witnessing, hatred. Likely the majority of Tron's actions including the brutal defeat of Durbe and the brainwashing of Shark were influenced by this Number's insatiable need to feed on hatred. Like the souls that Number 43 hunted, hatred was the key to Number 69's power, and even as Tron walked to the other side of the stage, the Manipulator could still hear the shrill cries of the Number for more. Sad that Number 69 was too animalistic and simple minded to be a proper ally. He would have made much better company than Vector or Number 96, the idiots.

No matter, there would be plenty more opportunities to gather new allies, or rather, new puppets. Once his puppet, Nasch fulfilled his purpose, and Durbe was taken care of, he could focus on obtaining the ultimate prize, the Barian Queen herself, Merag. To think such a beautiful creature would have so much dormant hatred lying within her. All she needed was a good push in the right direction, a good push too far, and like a frail twig she would snap, and then Uncle Manipulator would be there to catch her when she fell, and she would finally be the ultimate weapon of war that he wanted her to be from the beginning.

_"And Speak of the Ice Queen herself!"_ Number 43 thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Merag had distanced herself from the rest of the group, her arms pressed up against a wall as she tried not to cry from the sight of seeing her lover in so much pain. The temptation to push her buttons even more was too enticing to pass up. Perhaps it was time for her to remember her oldest friend.

"Having a bit of emotional trauma, are you Merag?"

The moment he had longed to see happened immediately. Merag's hair stood on end from hearing the rasp of decay that was his voice. The memories triggered from his voice were dancing in her eyes, some of them likely telling her to run, but Number 43 knew her too well. Merag would never run, and just as he predicted, she instead turned to face him and gave him the coldest glare she could muster.

"What are you doing here?"

The Ice Queen's disdain for the Number only increased as Number 43 played innocent.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I would make sure to get a front row seat to watch your moment of triumph."

"Why don't I believe you?" Merag snapped. "It has been ages since we last spoke, and since that time you have done nothing to help me. Why reappear now?"

"In case you didn't remember, I am a Number, and I was not able to walk this world until Astral's little accident which resulted in all the Numbers escaping from his body. Fear not, I have quite a few Numbers of my own at my disposal, and I have every intention of giving them to you when this is over."

Merag's glare intensified. "You had better do so, or I will not hesitate to take them from you."

_"How foolish of Merag." _The Manipulator thought to himself. _"If she remembers anything about me, then she should know that I care nothing of her authority as the Queen of the Barian World, nor am I ever intimidated by her power. If anything, she should remember that I am the one with all the real power. True power comes not from titles or displays of strength. True power comes from the ability to manipulate others, and there is no one more skilled at that than I. Perhaps she needs a few well placed thoughts so she can remember that."_

"Do the other Barians know about what you did? Does Durbe know?" He asked in an unsettling and suggestive tone.

"They do not need to know!" Merag immediately responded in a vicious yell as if she was desperate to drop that subject before it even began.

"Such deception! I am impressed! I wonder what will happen when they discover all the details, that is of course, if something doesn't happen to them..."

"Is that a threat?" Merag asked the Number, growing angrier by the second.

"Now Now, my little jewel." The Manipulator responded in a false reassurance. "You know I am not that petty. It is more of a warning. Vector is in the area, and we both know what he is capable of."

The mention of Vector's name sent Merag's eyes ablaze with a flash of Barian Fury. "If I find out that you are working with that monster, then I'll..."

"OH HO! Now who is making petty threats!" Number 43 interrupted her. "Calm yourself my little jewel. I am merely here to observe. You have my word that I mean you know harm. I only want what's best for you..."

"Of course you do." Merag muttered sarcastically. "However, I have no need of your help, and the last thing I want is you hounding me while I accomplish my goals. Now get out of my way! I have a tournament to win!"

Merag aggressively walked past the Number, shoving him out of the way, and Number 43 merely stared at her as she walked to the center of the stage.

"_I knew you would decline, little jewel."_ He mused in his thoughts._ "However, you will find that I never take no for answer. You may think yourself an unbreakable glacier, but everybody breaks. Even you, Merag, and in only a few short moments you will come crawling to me, begging for my help as the one you value more than life itself is so tragically taken away from you. You will break and you will cry, but I will be there to make all the pain go away, my little royal puppet. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha..."_

As he watched Merag leave, Kotori approached him from behind with Number 96 at her side. Both were sporting angry and suspicious looks.

"What was that all about?" Number 96 interrogated his numerical partner in crime.

Number 43 took a long pause. His mask made his expression unreadable and his glowing red eyes gave nothing away.

_"Was this the feeling Vector received when he took pride in deceiving people? Why yes! I believe it is."_

"Nothing." He told the other Number. "Nothing at all..."

* * *

Meanwhile, IV was not happy at all. The more he thought about Merag, the more this unknown pain in his stomach stung him like an angry wasp. Was it guilt from his actions, or frustration that Tron had only now recognized him because she refused to bend to his will back when she was still Rio Kamishiro? The Middle Tron Sibling didn't understand it. At first he was excited about finally being able to prove himself and be the warrior that Tron needed for his crusade, but then he realized that he was only chosen out of dumb luck. If Tron had his way and Rio had been defeated, she would never have become Merag. Instead, she would be leading Tron's crusade, Shark would still be under his control, and IV would once again be forgot and left behind. Why would he choose some random girl over his own son? It made absolutely no sense to him, and then he realized what the pain in his stomach was. Perhaps it was guilt with a hint of rage, but without a doubt one of its components was envy. How dare she take his place, and how dare Tron only notice him when she rebelled. Damn the consequences or whatever punishment Tron would give him. He was determined to let his deranged father know just how he felt about this.

Tron saw his middle son approach him and gave him a look of disgust and annoyance.

"Oh what do you want now?" Tron complained. "For the last time, you are dueling Merag and that is final!"

"That's not what this is about!" said IV. "I want to know! I want to know right now! Why were you so obsessed with Rio Kamishiro! I should have been your chosen warrior, so why did you choose her over me? TELL ME!"

Tron smirked at his son cruelly. "Everyone has their role, IV. Rio's role was decided the moment a certain friend of mine told me about her. Your role was to push her to her absolute breaking point by attacking the one thing she cared about more than anything. Then you were to hound her and make that hatred fester. Only through hate can she become the soldier of vengeance that I wanted her to be, but now it is too late. While her levels of hatred have grown deliciously high, she has grown too powerful for me to control, and what is worse, her memories have returned and she has reassumed her role as Merag! I cannot control a pawn that refuses to obey!"

"This never would have happened if you hadn't just picked me in the first place!" argued IV. "I am every bit as skilled a duelist as her, and even if I wasn't chosen, III or V would have been just as perfect for the role!"

IV's anger turned to sadness as the image of Byron Archlight's warm and loving smile, the man Tron used to be, entered his mind.

"We saw you return to us and we knew you had changed, but we didn't care that you changed! We fought our hardest for you, not because you told us too, not because we hate Dr. Faker as much as you do, but because you are our father and we love you! Can't you see that?"

Tron chuckled, almost breaking out into full laughter but holding back out of disgust and disappointment.

"Ha! Now you have just proven why I never chose you! You're a fool! What did I tell you the moment I returned? No more wasting time with idle distractions! That includes something as pathetic and pointless as that emotion!"

And just like that a railroad spike of venomous rejection drove its way IV's heart. IV couldn't believe his ears. This had to be a bad dream, but it wasn't. Was his father really saying that all those wonderful times they had in the past meant nothing to him? Did he truly not love him anymore?

"Father...how could you say that...?" IV stuttered, trying not to cry.

"It's the truth, boy! I had to learn it the hard way! My so called friend, Hayate Tenjo, best friend since we were children, college roommate, and best man at my wedding, threw me into the Barian World to be killed! It was then I truly knew he lived up to the name, Dr. Faker! I refuse to be deceived again! I refuse to let such weak and distracting emotions blind me to the possibility of betrayal! I will never love again, and I will never trust again! Not even you, IV! My new found belief was even confirmed a third time just yesterday when your older brother tried to stop me! So why should I trust you to do any better then he did? I will only believe you to not be worthless when you defeat Merag!"

IV clenched his fists together as the tears he had been holding back trickled down his face.

"I'm not worthless... I am not..."

"THEN PROVE ME WRONG!" Tron yelled. "NOW GET OUT THERE, AND WIN THAT DUEL!"

Before IV could say anything else, not like he would due to how much is father had crushed him, Mr. Heartland stepped up to the arena area of the tower and called for the next round.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Mr. Heartland announced. "The winner of our first round of the World Duel Carnival Finals is none other than our mysterious masked man, TRON!"

"Time to announce the next duel! In that corner! He has the great honor of holding the title of Japanese National Champion for Five Years Running! His Gimmick Puppets leave his enemies quivering with fear and his fans dancing with joy! You know him! You love him! You can't live without him! GIVE IT UP FOR THOMAS ARCHLIGHT, BETTER KNOWN AROUND THE WORLD AS IV!"

IV stepped up to the arena, his face bitter and hard like a cracked stone. He could practically hear the cheers of all his so called fans from around the world, but they didn't give him any sense of pride anymore. They cheered for IV, the version of himself that he became for a fake father who just told him he would never love him, the version of himself who set an innocent young man on fire to get attention. They would never cheer for Thomas Archlight. Thomas Archlight didn't exist.

"AND IN THIS CORNER!" Mr. Heartland continued. "A native of our beloved Heartland City, wielder of a deadly Ice Deck that will give you the chills! She's the rising icy star, the Ice Queen herself, RIO KAMISHI- AHHHHH!"

Mr. Heartland was suddenly interrupted by a stray lightning bolt which he barely dodged.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Heartland, but I believe you said my name wrong!" Merag deadpanned as her hand crackled with electricity.

Mr. Heartland adjusted his glasses and simply decided to pretend that didn't happen. "Yes, my apologies. As I was saying! THE ICE QUEEN HERSELF! MERAG!"

Not wasting time with flair or dramatics, Merag silently stepped onto the battlefield and through her sphere cube into the air. IV gulped as she shed her human form and took on the cold gray mask of the Barian Queen once again, while the Barian Sphere Field engulfed the tower in red chaos.

Then she silently activated her duel disk, causing IV to raise an eyebrow in confusion. He expected at least a few angry threats from the woman who hated him so much.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "Not going to talk? Not a single word of "I'm going to destroy you IV and then I will finally have my revenge!" Nonsense?" IV asked as he mimicked Merag's voice as best he could to mock her.

Merag's mouthless face was a statue to him, stone cold and unchanging as she glared back at him.

"IV, there are quite a few people far higher up on this totem pole of corruption who I aim to destroy, and they have wronged me far greater than you have. All you are to me right now is an annoyance, so do us both a favor and forfeit the match! It will save us both some trouble and you will be able to walk away without your ego and your body being wounded a second time."

"I will never forfeit!" IV yelled at her. "You took away my only chance of being the soldier Tron wanted! I HAVE NOTHING NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Do not blame me for your problems!" Merag berated her rival. "You did all of this to yourself, and if you really think you have nothing then you are an even bigger fool than I thought! You have your brothers, you have a successful career as a professional duelist, and you have your fame with millions of fans adoring you across the world. That doesn't sound like nothing to me! Let me tell you something that you should have realized earlier, you idiot! Your father's approval is not worth all you have done to dig your own grave, especially since your father is not the person he used to be! Your father is a monster, and he will die by my hands for what he has done to both of us!"

"SHUT UP!" IV exclaimed, his crest appearing on his hand, buring with amethyst rage.

"I WON'T LET YOU! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN AND THEN I WILL DEFEAT DR. FAKER MYSELF!"

Merag sighed and activated her own duel disk. "As you wish IV. It is your funeral after all!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Merag: 4000**

**IV: 4000**

**DUEL!**

Yuma watched from the sidelines with anticipation. "This duel should be easy for her, shouldn't it?" He whispered to Astral. "She defeated him easily last time even with the help of III."

Astral wasn't so sure about that. "IV is equal parts deadly and intelligent as a duelist. He has likely learned from his mistakes. Besides, I doubt we have seen everything he can do."

"I will go first." IV announced. "Draw!"

" I will start with a spell card known as **Gimmick Puppet Calling!** With this spell card, I can discard two cards from my hand in order to special summon two Gimmick Puppets from my deck, but if I use this effect, I cannot summon other monsters for the rest of the turn, so you will have to wait for my Numbers! I special summon two Gimmick Puppet Necro Dolls!"

A flash of black light of IV's side of the field conjured two coffins, which opened up to reveal the macabre child's dolls, each staring at the Barian Queen with their lifeless eyes.

**Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll: Level 8/DARK/Machine/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Next I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Merag was undeterred. "Very well then. I draw my card."

"Since I have no monsters on my side of the field and you do, I can special summon **Roc from the Valley of Ice** from my hand in defense mode so long as I cut its attack points in half!"

The ground surrounding Merag's side of the field began to freeze over, and then a large blue and white dragon sized eagle burst out of the ice, letting out a loud screech as it took flight.

**Roc from the Valley of Ice: Level 6/WATER/Winged-Beast/1200 ATK (Originally 2400)/1400 DEF**

"Next I will activate a spell card known as Shattering Ice! This allows me to destroy my monster in order to Special Summon a Level 4 or Lower Ice Bird from my deck! Farewell Roc! I sacrifice you in order to summon Aurora Wing!"

Suddenly the giant eagle's body stiffened up and then a sheet of ice completely encased it, causing it to crumble into small cubes, but then the cubes reformed into a new monster, a blue phoenix with beautiful rainbow colored wings.

**Aurora Wing: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"I would not simply cast aside my monster if it did not have a powerful effect that lets me benefit from it! When Roc of the Frozen Valley is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon two more from my deck, but their effects are negated and they lose all their attack and defense points! Further more, when they are summoned, I can change Aurora Wing's level from four to six!"

Two more titanic avian creatures burst out of the field of ice below Merag's feet, talons bared and silver blade like beaks armed and ready.

**Roc from the Valley of Ice: Level 6/WATER/Winged-Beast/(0 ATK AND 0 DEF by effect)**

**Aurora Wing: Level 6**

"You did not get to watch my duel with II, the brother I had whom your father twisted for his own needs, so now you can finally meet the monster who brought him back to my side! I overlay my two Rocs from the Valley of Ice and my Aurora Wing! With these 3 Level 6 Monsters I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! ARISE! NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!"

The signature diamond of her ace's sealed form rose out of the overlay network and transformed into the beautiful woman of ice who had been by Merag's side since the beginning. She gracefully landed on the field, the ground turning to ice with each step she took, and she brandished her sword, as sharp as the icy glare both Number and duelist shared.

**Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/500 ATK/500 DEF**

"Only 500 attack points? Really?" IV questioned.

"That's what they all say until they witness this Number's true power." Merag responded casually. "Observe. Since Justice has three overlay units, she gains 3000 attack points".

**Justice ATK: 500 + 3000 = 3500**

"Now I activate Frozen Lady Justice's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, all defense position monsters on the field are automatically destroyed! Your dolls will be headed to the trash, and then you will be wide open for a direct attack! DO IT, JUSTICE! ETERNAL PERMAFROST!"

Frozen Lady Justice absorbed one overlay unit into her sword and then spun the blade like a fan, conjuring a blizzard of tremendous force.

**Justice ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

"I don't think so!" IV called out in retaliation. "I activate my trap card! Wonder Xyz! This card allows me to Xyz Summon during my opponent's turn!"

"WHAT?!"

"Now I overlay my two Necro Dolls to build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 15: GIMMICK PUPPET GIANT KILLER!"

Both of his Necro Dolls were seconds away from being annihilated by the incoming blizzard, but a last second overlay network opened up to rescue them. The dolls transformed into overlay units to call forth IV's ace, the deadly, iron chair bound, pitch black puppet with soulless eyes and a heartless mentality, the Number Monster who reduced the indomitable fighting spirit of Tetsuo to that of a broken armed cripple. The giant puppet rose out of the overlay network in its chair, staring at Merag and her Number with its cold dead eyes. The hole in its chest seemed to grow with each second as if the gaping maw had a mind of its own.

**Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/1500 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Ah yes..." Merag mused to herself as she remembered how much destruction that Number caused. "I have been waiting for this Number. I shall enjoy destroying it!"

"Since I just Xyz Summoned," IV explained. "Your effect is wasted since your monster lost its targets, and since your effect caused your Number to lower its attack points, she isn't strong enough to destroy my Giant Killer, so I wont be taken out this turn."

"It doesn't matter." replied Merag, still undeterred. "Be it this turn or the next, you will fall. I set three cards and end my turn."

"Fine then. My turn. Draw!" He drew his card and then sneered at her with sinister intent. "Your monster is a sitting duck now! By detaching one overlay unit from my Giant Killer, your monster will be destroyed, and then you will take damage equal to its attack points! GO! FINAL DANCE!"

"You won't be dancing any time soon! I activate Fiendish Chain!" Merag exclaimed as her trap sprung, binding the puppet colossus with a swarm of iron chains. "Now your monster's effects are negated and it cannot attack!"

Merag expected IV to panic since this situation would leave his Number vulnerable next turn, but to her surprise, IV smile grew wider.

"Just as I thought! You see, I wasn't using that effect to wipe out your Number! That was bait in order to test for traps, and now that you wasted your trap on my Number, you won't have anything to protect you when I upgrade it!"

Merag was about to ask what IV meant by that, but her question was already answered when IV revealed the legendary Rank Up Magic Barian's Force card in his hand. Her eyes widened with shock, and then with anger. She could only assume Tron gave that card to him for the specific purpose of destroying her. No matter though, the masked madman would soon find out that no normal user of Barian's Force could contend with the power of the Barian Queen, the one who makes Barian Energy dance to her command.

"I ACTIVATE... RANK UP MAGIC BARIAN'S FORCE! With this card, I rebuild the overlay network to turn my Number into a Chaos Number!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! I SUMMON CHAOS NUMBER 15: GIMMICK PUPPET SERIAL KILLER!"

A tornado of Barian Energy erupted from the ground, engulfing the chair bound Number Monster, turning its obsidian skin into a shiny gold color, and then the puppet did the unthinkable. It got up out of its chair. The audience watched on as the iron chair disassembled and then attached itself to the golden giant's back, now transformed into a crude set of iron wings. The now mobile puppet raised its glowing fists into the air with the intent of living up to its name.

**Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer: Rank 9/DARK/Machine/2500 ATK/1500 DEF**

Misael glared that the Chaos Number from the sidelines._ "Come on Merag._" He prayed internally._ "That Number Monster is nothing compared to your power. You are our queen for a reason! Show this pathetic human what you're made of and make the Barian World proud! Make Durbe proud. Wherever he is he is cheering for you right now. I know it."_

"I activate Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, your monster is destroyed and then you take damage equal to its attack points! With your monster at 2500, you won't be able to survive once I attack after your Number Monster is gone! EXTERMINATION DANCE!"

Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer's golden chest opened up again, revealing a void filled with Barian Energy, which fired like a round from a tank.

"Incorrect!" Merag declared as she activated another trap. "**Xyz Emergency Gift** will save my lifepoints! You see, with this card, I can detach all of Number 21's remaining overlay units and then draw two cards, and due to Frozen Lady Justice's effect, that lowers her attack points! Not only do I gain extra cards, but now I will only lose 500 lifepoints while your Serial Killer destroys her.

**Frozen Lady Justice: 2500 - 2000 = 500 ATK**

Frozen Lady Justice looked back at her mistress and gave her a sad look. Despite no longer being the human she knew when she first met her, the Number Monster's loyalty to her had never changed. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Rio became Merag again, but that was not what worried her. Despite standing firm and never backing down from the obstacles in her way, she knew her friend's fear of failure combined with her hatred towards Tron and Vector were eating at her alive. She could only pray for Merag to achieve victory before her fear and hatred consumed her. Then her eyes darted to the shadows beyond the audience stands. There was the Number Merag had spoken to before starting the duel, and it was staring directly at her. What was that wicked Number's game, and why was he so interested in her friend? More importantly, how did he know her from before. She turned back to Merag, a peculiar look in her eye combined with her own growing sorrow.

If Merag was affected by the look of her ace Number and close friend, she didn't let it show. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked monotonously.

Frozen Lady Justice didn't answer. She merely accepted her fate as she took the hit from Chaos Number 15.

**Merag: 4000 = 500 = 3500**

"I won't attack you just yet!" said IV. "Now that I have both of my Necro Dolls back in my Graveyard, I can put the monsters I discarded with Gimmick Puppet Calling to good use! I banish Twilight Joker and Egg Head from my Graveyard in order to return both Necro Dolls to the field!"

Two Graveyard portals opened up, spewing out two black coffins which opened to reveal the two Necro Dolls once again.

**Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll: Level 8/DARK/Machine/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Now with these 2 Level 8 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network once again!"

"XYZ SUMMON! ARISE NUMBER 40: GIMMICK PUPPET OF STRINGS!"

The overlay network burst with power as IV's second Number, the one winged mechanical angel rose out of the portal and onto the battlefield, playing the strings which connected the dangling left half of its body together like a harp.

**Number 40 Gimmick Puppet of Strings: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now you're mine! This duel is over! GIMMICK PUPPET SERIAL KILLER, ATTACK HER LIFEPOINTS DIRECTLY! EXTERMINATION DANCE!"

"Fool!" Merag spat. "This duel is far from over. I activate the trap card, **Shield of the Frozen Lady!** By banishing Frozen Lady Justice from my Graveyard, your attack is negated, and then all of your monsters will now lose 500 attack points."

Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer fired the cannon in its chest, but a shield with a striking similarity to Frozen Lady Justice's sword intercepted it. The blast of chaos energy rebounded of the shield, and then the shield fired an attack of its own. Both Puppet Monsters were soon covered in icicles as the blizzard conjured by the shield weakened them.

**Gimmick Puppet of Strings: 3000 - 500 = 2500**

**Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer: 2500 - 500 = 2000**

"Fine!" IV snapped. "You may have stopped one attack and saved yourself, but I can still hit you hard! Gimmick Puppet of Strings, ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!"

The angel puppet pulled out a crude, but enormous blade and charged at the Barian Queen. Merag closed her eyes as IV called out the attack, but the moment the machine was in striking distance, her eyes burst open, glowing bright red with Barian Power. She reached out her arm and caught the sword in her hand, stopping what appeared to be multiple megatons of force. She still took the damage, but the message was clear. Nothing IV threw at her would make her fall.

**Merag: 3500 - 2500 = 1000**

"You will have to try harder than that." said Merag, her tone colder than ever.

"Shut up!" shouted IV. "I don't need you putting me down all the time! You haven't even seen me at my strongest yet! I end my turn."

Merag drew her card, her icy glare intensifying as she continued to stare IV down.

"I summon Blizzard Thunderbird in attack mode."

Merag's new monster was a familiar face to IV, the blue bird woman with lightning bolts for wings. If she was summoning that, then he knew what was coming next.

**Blizzard Thunderbird: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Next I activate the spell card, Blizzard Vision, which special summons itself as a monster with a level equal to that of my Thunderbird"

**Blizzard Vision: Level 4/WATER/Winged-Beast/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Get ready, IV! I hope you are prepared to deal with a very familiar face! I summon the monster who defeated you last time!"

"I overlay Blizzard Thunderbird and Blizzard Vision! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE INCARNATION OF MY COLD SOUL, NUMBER 103: RAGNA ZERO THE FROZEN FUNERAL MAIDEN!"

The overlay network appeared again, and IV could not help but feel an all too familiar sense of fear as he watched the portal change from gold to icy blue, and then the manifestation of his past trauma rose out of the overlay network, the dark snow geisha of the Barian World. As the Number Monster brandished her twin ice swords, IV wrapped his arms around his body as the temperature began to drop, although he wasn't sure whether it was caused by the arrival of the Number Monster or by Merag's eyes. Either way, everyone on top of the tower could now see their breath.

**Number 103: Ragna Zero: Rank 4/WATER/Fairy/2400 ATK/1200 DEF**

Yuma took a deep breath from the sight of that Number as he watched the duel.

"There it is..." He whispered. "Merag's most powerful monster."

"There is a very likely chance we will have to get past that Number in order to win the entire tournament." added Astral.

Nearby, Kotori heard what both of them had said. She grinned. "_You'll still have to get past me, Yuma..."_

IV was confident that this time, her Number would not be enough, especially with the third Number he possessed waiting in his extra deck. However, the moment Ragna Zero hit the field, a very familiar looking shield appeared in her left hand.

"What? How did your trap card reappear on the field?"

"Simple" she explained. "When I Xyz Summon a water monster, my Shield of the Frozen Lady equips itself from my Graveyard to my monster, and now that it has, Ragna Zero gains 1000 attack points!"

**Ragna Zero: 2400 + 1000 = 3400 ATK**

"Now I activate her effect! Since the attack of your Gimmick Puppet of Strings is different from its original attack, I can detach one overlay unit to destroy it and then draw one card! STRIKE IT DOWN WITH GUIDANCE TO FUNERAL!"

Ragna Zero's eyes flashed a sinister red shade, and her target could do nothing as she fired a blast of ice and snow. Gimmick Puppet of Strings recoiled from the hit, only to transform into nothing more than an ice sculpture, which shattered immediately.

"Now to take care of your other monster! Ragna Zero, attack his Serial Killer! FROZEN HELL DANCE!"

In a flash of grace, Ragna Zero moved so fast it was as if she vanished into thin air. IV's Chaos Number desperately looked around the field trying to locate her, but by the time he realized she was standing right behind him, it was too late. Ragna Zero pounced and sliced her blades across the puppet monster's neck, decapitating the mechanical monstrosity and killing it instantly. IV shielded his body with his arms as the force of the blow struck his lifepoints and he grunted from the intense pain.

**IV: 4000 - 1400 = 2600**

"What a shame." muttered Merag. "I expected a lot more out of you. If this is your best, then you must have become a National Champion by luck."

"I'll show you my best!" IV growled at the Barian.

"Really?" she countered. "I sincerely doubt that. All you have shown me is your worst, your absolute worst!"

IV's resolve was starting to falter. One could only look Merag in the eye for so long and remain steadfast.

"No... I...I...I...am not... " he stuttered. "I will prove to you that I am not!"

"Prove it to yourself first!" She snapped. "You are convincing no one else! Everything you have done demonstrates otherwise! You had everything, Thomas Archlight, two brothers who loved you, a wealthy upper class lifestyle, a happy child hood, a successful career as a duelist, and fans across the world who feel better about themselves the moment they bask in your presence, but you threw that all away to become a monster just because another monster masquerading as your father told you to. You know it is quite fitting that you use a Gimmick Puppet deck considering you have allowed yourself to become a mindless puppet!"

"MY FATHER IS NOT A MONSTER!" Screamed IV, even though at this point even he knew he was denying it. "AND I AM NOT A PUPPET!"

"Oh really? Then tell me, where are your brothers? Surely they would be allowed to come here as honored guests to get front row seats to your moment of glory."

IV froze up at the mention of his brothers. He remembered what Tron did to them when V stood up to him. At first he didn't say anything about it. He couldn't say anything out of fear of being punished himself, and then he would be denied his opportunity to shine since he was the only Tron Sibling left. It was only now that he actually thought about why his older brother had stood up to Tron and tried to stop him. Apparently his father had given his little brother, III a Number too powerful and too dangerous to control. IV could deny it all he wanted, but it was clear his father knew just how dangerous that Number was. He heard the argument between Tron and V. Tron had practically sent III to his death and didn't care, and now both his brothers, little Michael, along with Chris, had been placed in deep comas and might never wake up.

Then a new thought occurred to the middle Tron sibling. Would his victory even mean anything if Tron refused to wake his brothers up? He could tolerate Tron's psychological abuse and harsh insults if it meant he could prove him wrong by winning the duel and stopping Dr. Faker for him, but the thought of never seeing his brothers again was too much. Even when his father, whose warm smile used to lift his spirits every day, was not there, his brothers always stood by his side.

* * *

_A young ten year old Thomas Archlight was in his room crying, his tears staining his hamlet costume. Even though he performed outstandingly in his school play, none of it mattered because of one reason and one reason only. His father wasn't there to see him shine like the star he was supposed to be. He had practiced and rehearsed for months to put on the ultimate to be or not to be monologue, one that his teacher and everyone in the audience agreed was phenomenal on so many levels, but all that praise was empty when the person he practiced it for had to work late and could not make it to the play._

_His tantrum was interrupted by a knock at the door._

_"Go away..." He sniffled, but the door opened anyway revealing his older brother, Chris._

_"You should know by now that barricading yourself in your room won't help." He said to him, firm to snap him out of his tantrum, but calm and soothing to lift his spirits and tell him he was there._

_IV muttered something inaudible into his pillow._

_"I'm sorry? What was that?" Chris asked._

_"I SAID IT'S NOT FAIR!" Thomas screamed. "Why does father notice only you and Mikey! You are already graduating high school early because you're so smart you got to skip a few grades, AND you are going to one of the top colleges in the country, which father talks about to Mr. Tenjo and Mr. Tsukumo all the time as if you're the smartest man in the world, while little Mikey gets all the attention in the world, all the trips for ice cream, all the cool birthday presents! What about me? I finally had the chance to make father proud and he doesn't show up! Does he hate me? Does he wish I wasn't born?!"_

_"Tommy..."_

_"DON'T TOMMY ME!" Thomas wailed and buried his face in the pillow again._

_Chris frowned. He never realized his little brother was taking it this hard, otherwise he would have spoken up to his father on his behalf, but then he smiled, a soothing smile which Thomas needed more than ever. He reached to the other side of the bed and pulled out Thomas's most prized possession, his stuffed lion. Even though his little brother constantly denied it, falsely claiming he was too old for the lion, Chris knew he still slept with it._

_"What do you see here, little brother?" IV asked him._

_IV looked up and sniffed again. His red face softened slightly. "Mr. Mane..."_

_"That's right." Chris said to him. "And who gave it to you for your birthday when you were only two years old?"_

_"Father..."_

_"That's right." said Chris again. "But do you know why he gave it to you?"_

_Thomas paused. That was one question he never thought of. All he thought about in regards to the stuffed animal was how great it was._

_"I... I don't know..."_

_"He gave it to you because he knew you could be just like a lion. Lions are brave and strong, and he knew you had that strength inside you, but you need to find it yourself."_

_"I don't know how..." Thomas moaned. "I want to be strong, and I want people to love me, but I don't know how..."_

_"That is something you will have to discover for yourself." Chris informed him. "Father may not have been able to see you shine today, but he loves you very much, and he knows you have that inner lion, but one day father won't be here, and he will need you to have that strength when he is gone. You will have to learn to be strong not just for his sake, but for your own."_

_"For my own sake? What do you mean?" Thomas wondered, still confused_

_"Making others happy is more than going out of your way to please them." Chris explained. "Sometimes, if someone notices you are eager to please them, that someone may take advantage of your kindness and ask you to do something you may not agree with. If that situation arises, you should not do that just because you want to please people."_

_Thomas gasped. "Big brother! What are you saying? Father would never do that!"_

_"I am not saying he would!" Chris continued. "But others might, and thus your first thought of what you should do should not be based on whether or not it pleases one specific person, but whether it is the right thing to do!"_

_Thomas only became more confused. "I still don't get it."_

_"If you want to become like a lion, Thomas, making others happy is important, but first and foremost you have to think for yourself, improve yourself, and fight for your own sake. Become as strong, as smart, and as talented as you can be, and as long as you use your talents for good purposes, father's happiness will come immediately afterwards. He may not show it as often as you want him to, but he is very proud of you. I was there to watch your play, remember? As soon as father came home, I told him everything, and the look on his face was too happy to describe."_

_Thomas wiped his eyes with his bed blankets and looked up at his brother. "Do you really mean that, Chris?"_

_"Of course I do, Tom! I couldn't be more proud of you right now myself!"_

_Just then the door opened again, and in stepped a curious six year old, Michael Archlight. He had been eavesdropping on the conversation and while he didn't understand what was going on, he heard Thomas crying, and that made him panic. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to be sad._

_"Tommy? Why you cwying? I don't want you to cwy. You can have my dessert tonight if it makes you happy..." Little Michael whimpered. The thought of seeing his big brother sad was bringing him close to tears himself._

_Chris picked up the small child and sat him on his lap. "It's alright, Mikey. Tommy's all better now."_

_Thomas Archlight smiled. He couldn't feel depressed any longer, not with both of his brothers there by his side. Chris was a big know it all, but he would always use that know it all mentality to help him out when he needed it, and Michael, too innocent for his own good, but always cheering him up when it mattered. It was then he understood what Chris meant. He didn't need to prove anything to anyone. He was an Archlight with a family who loved him. As long as he had his family, nothing else mattered._

* * *

The memory brought IV close to tears. How could he have forgotten his brother's words. How could he have allowed himself to become such a puppet?

_"I am not a puppet..."_ He repeated in his mind, and for the first time since his real father died, he could feel the inner courage in him returning.

"_I am not a puppet...__ I am a lion! I AM A LION!"_

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, IV?!" Tron shouted from the sidelines. "Stop listening to her! She is your enemy, and you will destroy her in my name! Take your turn and finish her off! It's all you are good for! You only exist to serve me!"

"Not anymore..."

Tron's ears perked up. His single visible eye burst with silent rage as he detected actual defiance within his most loyal servant.

"What did you just say?"

"I said not anymore!" IV turned around and yelled at his father. "I have had it! I'm out! I'm done! I'm not going to be your puppet anymore, Tron! This is wrong! This duel, this crusade of vengeance you made me and my brothers follow, all this doesn't matter because you have destroyed everything that really matters! You wanted to ruin the life of this young woman and her brother just so you could satisfy a grudge! I may not have seen how wrong that was at the time, but now I'm putting my foot down! If you want to hurt people, you can do it without my help from now on!"

"You defiant little brat!" Tron screeched. "Without me you are nothing!" To his surprise though, IV actually laughed.

"You're wrong! I don't need your approval! I never needed it! You didn't make me become a Duel Champion! I did that myself, and now I'm doing what's right, not for you, not for your stupid crusade, but for me!"

Tron had no words left. His single eye was twitching with nuclear levels of fury, and he said no more out of sheer shock.

_"Oh well. If you want something done right around here you have to do it yourself._"

As for Merag, who had been listening to IV's courageous rebellion against his father the whole time, this was one thing that she never expected IV to do. If anything, she would have thought she would have to knock all that sense into IV herself and leave him just as broken as he was the last time they dueled, but the human actually managed to do it himself. Perhaps she was wrong about IV.

"Hmmmm, so you do have a spine after all." She noted, her impressed nature showing through her voice. "I only wish you could have found it sooner."

IV sighed. "Merag, I wish I could have found it too... and..." He paused for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about your brother... I really am..."

Surprised for the second time in the past five minutes, Merag's eyes leaped upward as the words she never expected to hear from her former arch enemy repeated themselves over and over again in her mind. It seemed she had an actual reason to smile after such a long period of bitterness and vengeance, not that she had a mouth to actually do so, but if she did, then she would.

"Apology Accepted." she said to IV after a period of thinking it over. "However we still have a duel to conclude, so what happens now? Do you intend to forfeit?"

"OH NO, Merag! Far from it!" IV announced, sporting a wild grin of passion. "I still intend to win this duel!"

"Then come at me with everything you have!" Merag replied. "I won't hold back either!"

IV obliged as he took his turn, drawing his card in preparation for summoning his ultimate monster.

"Since I control no monsters, I can normal summon **Gimmick Puppet Two Face** to my side of the field!"

IV called forth the first of his monsters, a large black mannequin with blonde hair and a psychotic grinning face. Then the puppet's chest opened up to reveal a second face sporting an equally maniacal grin."

**Gimmick Puppet Two Face: Level 8/DARK/Machine/1500 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Next, since you control an Xyz Monster, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll!"

IV's second monster appeared next to Two Face, a black mannequin with a body that appeared to be made of multiple bar magnets.

**Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll: Level 8/DARK/Machine/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"And last but not least, since I special summoned a Level 8 Monsters, that triggers the effect of **G****immick Puppet Iron Maiden** in my hand, allowing me to special summon her as well!"

A third puppet appeared next to the first two. This one had a much more feminine appearance in terms of its blonde haired, doll-like face, but her torso was not a normal puppet chest. Instead her torso was an actual spiked coffin, resembling the infamous iron maiden torture device.

**Gimmick Puppet Iron Maiden: Level 8/DARK/Machine/500 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Now then! Let's end this duel with a bang shall we? Prepare to face my strongest monster!"

"I overlay Iron Maiden, Magnet Doll and Two Face! With these 3 Level 8 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE MIGHTY LION WHO CONTROLS THE STRINGS OF FATE ITSELF! NUMBER 88: GIMMICK PUPPET DESTINY LEO!"

In a blinding flash of golden light, IV's final monster rose out of the overlay network. Merag expected it to have a demonic and malicious appearance, similar to IV's other Gimmick Puppets, but what she saw was quite the opposite. IV's monster was a majestic lion headed warrior, dressed in white and red robes and ivory knight armor similar to that of a roman emperor. The Lion Man sat on a golden throne, but unlike IV's Giant Killer, the Lion was not bound to his chair at all. Destiny Leo immediately stood up out of his chair and brandished a lustrous sword with three red jewels on the blade. Then he let out the loudest roar imaginable, a roar mighty enough to intimidate anyone.

**Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Destiny Leo: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/3200 ATK/2300 DEF**

"So that is your strongest Number Monster?" Merag noted. "Not bad, but it is not strong enough to defeat Ragna Zero."

IV smiled, not his typical cruel smile, but a genuine smile, like he was actually enjoying himself. "Oh I am not going to attack her! In fact, I am going to make the grand finale of this duel much more interesting! First I will put two of the monsters I used to summon it in effect! Gimmick Puppet Iron Maiden prevents my Destiny Leo from being destroyed by battle or by card effects until the standby phase of my next turn, and by then it will be too late."

"Too late? Why?" Merag questioned.

"Gimmick Puppet Destiny Leo has a rather unique effect! Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit, I can place one Destiny Counter on this card, and when Destiny Leo has three counters on itself, I automatically win the duel!"

"WHAT?" Merag exclaimed. That was one effect she had never expected. "Impressive, but there is a key flaw in your strategy. You will have to take three turns, counting this one to complete that automatic win condition, and while Gimmick Puppet Iron Maiden may protect your Number Monster for one turn, I doubt you will be able to keep it on the field for the amount of time that you need."

IV's smile only grew wider. "Then let's speed things up a bit. My other monster, Gimmick Puppet Two Face, lets me use Destiny Leo's effect twice in the same turn because I have two face attached to him."

"So that means..." Merag's voiced trailed off out of shock. "I will only have one turn left!"

"That's right! Let's make this grand finale count! I place my fate in your hands as you make your last stand! Destiny Leo! I use your effect twice! COUNTDOWN TO DOOM!"

Destiny Leo absorbed two of its overlay units into his sword, and two of the three jewels on his sword began to glow, one red and one green.

**Destiny Leo: 2 Destiny Counters**

"I end my turn."

Misael sighed. "It's over."

"What?!" Yuma exclaimed as he heard what Misael said. "What do you mean it's over?! Merag can still win! I thought you had a lot more faith in her."

"I wasn't talking about Merag, you stupid human!" growled Misael. "I mean it is over for IV. Not even that Number would deter Ragna Zero, and by not killing Number 103 immediately, IV just sealed his fate. Watch and learn, human! Watch and learn!"

Merag drew her card, and the look in her eyes made it clear she was actually enjoying herself as well. It made her realize how much she missed duels like this, duels of passion where both duelist and opponent would be pushed to their limits and then walk away proud regardless of who won or lost. How sad that such a moment would be fleeting. Once this duel ended it would be back to the darkness of war and the struggle to save her world from ruin, but she would enjoy this moment while she could. The only thing that could have made this even more exciting was if Durbe was here with her.

"Very interesting and quite entertaining of your to leave your fate in my hands." Merag complimented her opponent. "However, I am no ordinary duelist, so while others would be caught by surprise or simply not have enough power to eliminate that Number Monster, I always come prepared! I activate my trap card, Ghost from the Past! Now all I have to do is banish two monsters from my Graveyard. Then I can target your Number Monster and reduce its attack points to zero!"

Merag's trap card unleashed a swarm of transparent specters, which floated towards the lion warrior, moaning and wailing as they approached it. Destiny Leo swung at the ghosts with his sword but it was no use. The ghosts forcefully entered the Number Monster's body and the lion's strength was drained out of him.

**Destiny Leo: 3200 - 3200 = 0 ATK**

"OH NO!" cried IV.

"OH YES! I may not be able to destroy that monster by battle or with Ragna Zero's effect! However, this next attack is going to hurt you a lot!"

"So I guess it's over then... Well then what do you say, Merag? LET'S FINISH THIS!"

"I couldn't agree more! BATTLE! RAGNA ZERO, ATTACK HIS DESTINY LEO! FROZEN HELL DANCE!"

The final confrontation had begun! Ragna Zero charged forward with both her blades in hand, but the Gimmick Puppet had a sword of his own. The enormous claymore and the twin katanas collided in a clash of the ultimate warriors, neither one backing down for a second and neither one being destroyed by the blow. With the Iron Maiden preventing Destiny Leo's destruction, the lion stood firm against the snow woman's power. However, the force of both attacks colliding came back towards IV, and the Gimmick Puppet duelist was knocked off his feet as the attack took away the rest of his lifepoints.

**IV: 2600 - 3400 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Merag**

As IV flew through the air, he braced for the inevitable electric shock of the Barian Sphere Field, but the shock never came. His body merely hit solid ground, and when he looked up, the Barian Sphere Field had already vanished and Merag was standing there in her human form.

"That was a spectacular duel!" Mr. Heartland exclaimed. "We have a major upset here, ladies and gentlemen, the champion Thomas Archlight has been defeated, which means the winner and moving onto the next round is none other than Merag!"

IV got up and walked over to the Barian Queen, handing her his Number cards. "Here, take them. You've earned it." However, Merag pushed his hand away.

"No. You have earned the right to keep them, if at least temporarily. Tron will likely want to kill you for betraying him, and I have many other enemies. Consider this a reward for snapping out of your delusions."

IV didn't know what to say about that. He just smiled and thanked her, and then he turned around to leave the tower.

"Leaving so soon?" Merag asked him.

"I need to go make peace with myself before I move on, Merag." IV explained. "And to do that I'm going to go find your brother and your boyfriend and apologize to them as well. I want these sins of mine to be completely washed away."

"I see..." Merag said to him. "Well I suppose I should wish you good luck with finding your way again, and thank you for apologizing to me, IV. It meant a great deal to me."

IV smiled back at her one last time as he turned to leave. "It's Thomas. My name is Thomas Archlight."

Yuma Tsukumo was overjoyed at the outcome as he watched Merag and IV go their separate ways. He was glad Merag showed mercy to IV, and if she could show mercy to someone like him, then that meant making peace with the Barians was still possible.

As for the Manipulator, he had overheard IV's intentions to go find Shark and Durbe, and he could not help but chuckle under his breath. By the time IV found them, Durbe would already be dead. With the stealth of a serpent in a dense forest, he slithered through the walls of the building and descended down floor after floor to the very bottom of Heartland Tower where Mr. Heartland had Durbe detained. He wanted a front row seat to the execution of the White Knight of the Barian World.

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

**Roc from the Valley of Ice: Level 6/WATER/Winged-Beast/2400 ATK/1400 DEF**

Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, but its ATK is cut in half. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon up to two "Roc from the Valley of Ice" from your hand or deck, but their effects are negated and their ATK and DEF become zero. Then you can target one WATER Monster you control. Its Level becomes 6.

**Gimmick Puppet Iron Maiden: Level 8/DARK/Machine/500 ATK/2500 DEF**

Effect: When a Level 8 Gimmick Puppet Monster is special summoned to your side of the field, you can special summon this card from your hand. An Xyz Monster that used this card as an Xyz Material cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects until the standby phase of your next turn.

**Gimmick Puppet Two Face: Level 8/DARK/Machine/1500 ATK/1500 DEF**

Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. If this card is attached to a DARK Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material, if that monster would activate its effect, you can activate its effect one additional time this turn by detaching this card from that monster. You can only control one Gimmick Puppet Two Face.

**Gimmick Puppet Calling: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can discard two Gimmick Puppet Monsters from your hand to Special Summon two Gimmick Puppet Monsters from your deck. If you use this effect, you cannot Special Summon Monsters from the extra deck this turn.

**Shattering Ice: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target one WATER Monster you control. Destroy it. Then you can special summon one Level 4 or Lower WATER Monster from your deck.

**Shield of the Frozen Lady: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can banish one WATER monster from your Graveyard. Negate the attack. If the banished WATER monster was an Xyz Monster, all monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster. When you Xyz Summon a WATER Xyz Monster while this card is in your Graveyard, you can equip this card from your Graveyard to that monster. If you use this effect, banish this card when it or the equipped monster leaves the field. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can banish this card instead.

**Xyz Emergency Gift: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target one Xyz Monster you control that has Xyz Materials. Detach all of its Xyz Materials and then draw 2 cards.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So, it looks like IV is going to get involved in the tangled spider web of deceit as Number 43's plan to have Durbe killed by Shark draws closer. Let's see how well that turns out...**

**And would you look at that! It appears that Merag and Number 43 know each other somehow! I wonder what sort of history those two share...**

**However you think that will turn out, feel free to leave your conspiracy theories in the form of a review and let me know what you think of the chapter!**

**Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, I appreciate the continued support!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Today we take a small detour from the Carnival in order to answer a question that most of you loyal readers have been asking for awhile.**

**What's going to happen to Durbe now that Shark is closing in? Let's find out shall we?**

**I still don't own Zexal. If I did, then Number 43 would be the true main antagonist of the show and not Yawn Thousand, COUGH COUGH I mean Don Thousand.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Roar of the Archlight Lion

_I'll be the one to stop you!_

_There's not going to be a next turn you little worm!_

_My queen will avenge me!_

_NUMBER 69! DESTROY HIM!_

_Merag!_

"AH!" Durbe finally opened his eyes after being unconscious for hours since his duel with Tron. Coming to, he slowly returned to reality, but when he tried to move his arms and legs, he noticed something was very wrong.

It wasn't that he was paralyzed from his injuries. He realized that he was shackled to a flat metal table with cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

Paranoia immediately set in as he scanned the room for the one responsible for his imprisonment.

"What? Where Am I? What is the meaning of this? Unhand me at once!"

All Durbe received in response was the echo of his own voice in the darkness of whatever prison cell Mr. Heartland's security team placed him in. Why would the mayor of this city do this to him? Could it be that he knew all along about the Barian World and therefore he saw his kind as a threat to the human race?

Durbe's eyes, easily capable of seeing in the dark, scanned the room for any guards, but there appeared to be none. Good, that meant Mr. Heartland severely underestimated him. Despite being exhausted from his duel with Tron, he could still escape. While the metal shackles were strong enough to restrain the strongest humans on the planet, Durbe was no human. With a forceful tug, he pulled with his right wrist and then his left, and the cuffs on his hands snapped like twigs. Then he freed his legs, pulling the cuffs off with his now free hands. Finally he was free, but his joy was short lived. He tried to get up and walk but the moment his feet touched the ground he collapsed. He tried to get back up again, but his legs refused to function properly. That's when the adrenaline wore off.

Durbe winced as a wave of pain shot through his right leg. He knew right away his crystal bones were cracked, maybe even broken. He deduced it had taken the majority of the damage when Tron's attack hit him, which was only reinforced by the side effects of the Barian Sphere Field and the fact his Over Hundred Number had been defeated in battle. He would have no choice but to return to the Barian World now so his injuries could heal. He could only hope the damage would heal quickly so he could return to Merag as soon as possible.

He was just about to tap into what was left of his power reserves to open a portal to the Barian World when his ears picked up the sound of footsteps and a door opening. Someone was in the room with him!

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He barked at the darkness.

"Haven't you ever watched a movie before, Durbe? Don't ever say who's there! It's a death wish!"

Durbe immediately recognized the voice, and his shocking revelation was confirmed when the familiar face of Ryoga Kamishiro stepped into view.

"Nasch! Er, I mean Shark? Shark is that you? How did you get here?"

Shark didn't answer, but his facial expression set Durbe on edge. There was an unnatural amount of rage in his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Quickly! I can't walk on my own! I don't know why I'm here, but we have to leave before anyone notices you are here! Help me up so we can escape."

Shark still didn't answer. He just gritted his teeth even more and revealed what he had hidden behind his back, a jagged swiss army knife. At first, some idealistic sense of hope was making Durbe pray that the knife was there to defend himself against any security guards, but the way Shark was holding the knife destroyed that idea immediately.

"Shark..." said Durbe, cautiously, his sense of danger growing by the second. "Why do you have that knife pointed at me?"

"I'm not here to rescue you, you bastard! I'm here to make you pay for what you did to my sister!"

Red flags immediately went off in Durbe's mind. "What I did to your sister? Shark what are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Shark roared. He charged forward and placed the knife millimeters from Durbe's throat. The silver haired Barian's pulse quickened, but his expression remained the same, calm and collected and showing no sign of fear despite staring death in the face.

As shark tightened his grip on the blade, a sinister whisper brushed past his ears.

_That's it! Finish him! Finish him now!_

His expression still unchanging, Durbe tried to reason with Shark. He had to. How could his former best friend have fallen so far? He had to find out.

"Shark, whatever you think I did to your sister, I can explain! Just put the knife down and listen to me!"

"Why should I?" Shark seethed. "You never gave Rio a choice! You just brainwashed her with your lies and turned her into your alien puppet against her will! I don't want your explanations, I want my sister back! I want my old life back! You give her back to me now! Tell me how to change her back!"

Durbe's face fell. He let out a long sigh as he stared at his attacker with a look of regret and shame.

"I see... You have misinterpreted your sister's destiny as one of forceful slavery and not of choice, and now you want revenge. I should have seen this coming. Shark, I blame myself for not acting sooner. I should have visited you in the hospital when you were still recovering. Well, there were many things I should have done, but I mean you no harm, and I would never do anything like that to your sister."

Shark grew puzzled. This was not the reaction he was expecting. He had Durbe right where he wanted to. The secret was out and his life was seconds away from being taken away. He had no way to maintain the charade in a believable manner, and yet he remained calm and... sorrowful? He expected the cackling laughter of a villain or some sort of attempt to overpower him which would have led to a duel, but no. This was not the face or the voice of a maniac who wanted to have his wicked way with his sister and then bring the entire planet to ruin like Number 43 told him. Was he wrong, or was Durbe really that good of a liar?

"Well... why should I believe you...?" Shark stammered, his grip on the knife loosening.

_Stop Stalling! KILL HIM!_

Durbe's tired eyes watered, and his lips curled up into a small smile. "Because I love your sister. I do, Shark. I love her with all my heart, and believe it or not, you may not remember, but there was a time, when you and I were... best friends. The day you two were separated from me was the saddest moment of my life, but now that I had found her again, I feel alive once more. I know who you are Shark, more than you know yourself. I know you love your sister too, and I know you are doing this to protect her, but ask yourself, how will she react if she finds out you did this to me? Brainwashed or not, do you really want to break your sisters heart? I don't think you do Shark. You are a fighter, and you are a protector, but I know you are not a murderer. Do what you feel is right, Shark. Do not do what your anger is telling you to do, but what your heart is warning you not to do. I have a cause that I must fight for, but I would never use you or your sister like pawns to achieve it. If I had to choose between you and Merag, and the cause I fight for, I would choose the two of you with out a second thought. She is... She will always be my beloved, and you will always be my best friend... Nasch..."

"What?... I... I don't understand... your best friend?"

Durbe nodded, and he let out a small chuckle as a memory flashed in his mind. "Do you know, you already have a reason to wring my neck even if you did remember who I was? It was after I was first reunited with your sister. You were still in the hospital, and she... lost her soul to a Number Hunter..." The water in his eyes released and trickled down his face. "I failed her that day, but do you know why she is still here? It is not because I took advantage of her comatose state to alter her mind like you think I did. I fought with every fiber of my being to bring her back into the beautiful woman she was when I met her, and I did... Shark... I want to protect your sister as much as you do, but I cannot do it with you as my enemy. I do not want to fight you, and even if I was in any condition to defend myself, I still would not lay a finger on you. I do not expect you to trust me immediately, Shark, but all I ask for you is to think about what you are doing? Will this act of violence truly give you what you want? Is this truly what you want?"

Once again it was just so baffling to Shark. How could Durbe say that and sound so honest and passionate? Durbe's speech echoed in his mind for what seemed like an infinite amount of times, and the more it played back, the more Shark's rage was replaced with doubt, and then with guilt. He was right. Durbe was defenseless. He couldn't walk, and he was too weak to fight back. Whether he was the friend he said he was or the villainous liar that Number 43 claimed him to be, this was still cold blooded murder. Could he live with the knowledge that he had taken a life, What's more, if Durbe was telling the truth, then this act of murder would destroy his sister. She would never speak to him again, and then he really would lose her forever.

"I... I don't understand... who are you?"

"I am your friend, Shark." cried Durbe as he smiled at him. "I was always your friend."

Shark was stunned. "_I... I can't believe it... This isn't the monster I hoped to find... and his words... I don't want to believe him, but this... this is wrong..."_

His rage was now calmed from Durbe's reasoning. Defeated and dumbfounded, Ryoga Kamishiro lowered his knife.

_What are you doing! KILL HIM! KILL HIM YOU IDIOT!_"

I... I can't do it! I can't do it! This is wrong... I can't..."

"Oh for the love of all that is unholy! I should have known!" The voice in his head finally showed his face, revealing himself to Shark and Durbe as a very angry Number 43.

"How disappointing of you, Shark! I expected you to have more bite in your teeth, but it appears you are too spineless to do my dirty work! Oh well! Since you failed me, I guess that means I will simply have to step in and kill both of you myself!"

Like a spring loaded trap, his third arm shot forward, aiming his sharp claw for Shark's neck. Shark braced for the impact, but he was pushed out of the way at the last possible second. A sharp cry of pain brought him back to his senses as he saw Durbe lying on his back with a deep gash across his chest, a gash that should have gone across Shark's throat.

"Durbe..." Shark finally found his voice as he stared at the injured Barian. "You saved my life..."

Durbe let out a cross between a laugh and a painful wince as he clutched his injured chest. "Ha... and I would do it again in a heartbeat... my friend..."

"You!" Shark leaped to his feet as his rage returned, but this time the full force of his anger was directed at Number 43. "You've been lying to me this whole time!"

"Oh, so you just figured that out now?" Number 43 mocked him. "It seems Sharks are not the most intelligent creatures in the sea after all! NOW DIE!"

The Manipulator raised up his arm to strike a second time, but he was stopped in his tracks by a rope of glowing red energy. The cord wrapped tight around his arm, binding him in place. Shark looked past the Number and his jaw dropped from what he saw. There, keeping Number 43 at bay was none other than Thomas Archlight, the man responsible for burning him, IV.

The Manipulator's head snapped backwards to face IV. He pulled his arm and struggled free, but the cord remained firm. "WHAT?! LET GO OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

IV grinned at the Number.

"Stopping you! What does it look like? And by the way, you aren't going anywhere! You know what this is don't you? It's a duel anchor, and that means you can't move from that spot until you defeat me in a duel, but that won't be happening! I plan on beating you right here and making sure you don't try anything like this again!"

"IV..." Shark growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard your little Number friend here was having a little party, and I wasn't invited, so I decided to drop in and crash it!"

Shark glared IV, causing the middle Tron sibling to mentally slap himself. He realized even though Merag had forgiven him, her brother would need a lot more convincing.

"Shark, Listen!" His face softened as he tried to explain himself. "I just want you to know that I am not the same person who hurt you that day! I cannot put it into words how sorry I am for all the trouble I caused for you and your sister, but right now I don't have time to argue with you! Take Durbe and get out of here!"

He turned away from Shark and activated his duel disk, staring down Number 43 with intensity and focus.

"And I'll hold him off!"

Now Shark was almost certain he was dreaming, and he actually pinched himself just to make sure. Even Durbe was shocked.

"IV... Thank you..." He said to the young human.

IV flashed his confident grin back at the Barian to return the gratitude. "It's Thomas, Durbe. Thomas Archlight."

Durbe nodded back and he knew he had to act fast if he wanted to take advantage of Number 43 being distracted by IV. He immediately used the remaining power he had left to open a portal to the Barian World.

"Shark, take my hand! We can escape through here!"

Shark hesitated. "But where the hell does that lead to?"

Durbe smiled at him. "Home, my friend. Home. Please Shark there is no time! I need you to trust me."

Shark recoiled his hand, doubt still fresh in his mind, but Durbe had saved his life just a few seconds ago, and now IV was giving him the chance he needed. If this was the path he needed to follow to protect Rio, then this was the path he would choose.

"OK... I trust you!" Shark grasped Durbe's hand, and the two vanished into the portal. The Manipulator thrashed about to catch them, but he still couldn't move, and the moment he realized his targets were out of his reach, his temper went critical. He turned to IV and roared with fury.

"YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY MY MOMENT OF TRIUMPH!"

"Considering what you were about to do, I am not sorry at all! In fact, it's you who's going to be sorry after I kick your ass in a duel and add you to my Number collection!"

Number 43 narrowed his glowing red eyes and chuckled darkly.

"Hmmmm, bold words, but I am afraid you are not the first to make such a boast, little human! You couldn't even defeat Merag. What makes you think you stand a chance against someone such as I? Do you think of me as just another Number to hunt? If that is the case then that will be the last mistake you ever make! LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**IV: 4000**

**Number 43: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll take the first move!" "I summon Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty in attack mode! When he is summoned, I can Special Summon one Gimmick Puppet Monster from my hand! I choose Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer!"

IV's first monster appeared in a puff of purple smoke. It was an unusually cartoonish looking puppet with a purple egg shaped head and an orange aristocratic suit and top hat, which gave him the appearance of the fairy tale character he was named after. The Gimmick Puppet took off his hat and tapped it with his cane, and just like a magician's trick, a new puppet jumped out of the hat, only it didn't look like a puppet at all. The second monster could only be described as a pair of mannequin arms and legs attached to a screwdriver like device with yellow gears sticking out of the mechanism.

**Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty: Level 4/DARK/Machine/0 ATK/100 DEF**

**Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer: Level 1/EARTH/Machine/100 ATK/100 DEF**

"Humpty Dumpty? You and that monster are quite alike! Both of you are about to have a very great fall!" The Manipulator growled at his opponent.

IV ignored him and continued his turn.

"Next I play the spell card, Level Cross! With this card, I can double the Level of a Monster I control, which means I can change Humpty Dumpty's level from four to eight!"

**Humpty Dumpty: Level 8**

"And now I activate Gear Changer's effect! He can change his level to match Humpty Dumpty's level, making him a Level 8 Monster as well!"

**Gear Changer: Level 8**

The manipulator rolled his eyes and commented on IV's strategy in a bored tone of voice.

"Let me guess! Now you have the means to Xyz Summon one of your Gimmick Puppet monsters. Your predictable strategy does not amuse me!"

"You catch on fast!" retorted IV. "I overlay Humpty Dumpty and Gear Changer! With these 2 Level 8 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 40: GIMMICK PUPPET OF STRINGS!"

The overlay network burst with power as the two puppets entered the portal to give rise to the one winged mechanical angel. The strings on the left side of its body played harp like music as the monster rose out of the portal, brandishing its cold steel sword.

**Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"What a surprise!" exclaimed the Manipulator. "I was right! The only thing that puppet is good for is being chopped into fire wood, just like you will be!"

"Don't be too sure! I set two face downs and end my turn!"

"Hmph! Draw!" The manipulator looked at his card and stifled a chuckle. This was too easy.

"I normal summon **Dark Soul Silencer** in attack mode!"

A large clawed hand burst out of the ground, and like a zombie rising from the grave, the Manipulator's first monster emerged to enter the battlefield. It possessed a bizarre but horrifying appearance of a cloaked monstrosity with six spider like arms protruding out of its cloak, each with a sickle blade in hand. The monster wore an iron mask which was broken at the top, revealing a gaping dropped jaw full of rotten teeth.

**Dark Soul Silencer: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Next I use his effect! By paying 1000 lifepoints, I can special summon **Dark Soul Harvester** from my deck!"

**Number 43: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

Dark Soul Silencer's body heaved forward and it regurgitated a pool full of black liquid onto the ground. The puddle then took the form of Number 43's second monster, which possessed the appearance of an evil scarecrow with a red eyed face and stitches on its burlap sack head curled upward into a psychotic smile. Like the silencer, it also carried a scythe as its weapon of choice.

**Dark Soul Harvester: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Now for my own Xyz Summon! I overlay Dark Soul Silencer and Dark Soul Harvester! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! ARISE! NUMBER 70: DEADLY SIN!"

The moment the overlay network reappeared, several coiled webs shot out of the portal and wrapped around the two Dark Soul Monsters, pulling them in by force, and then the remaining threads joined together to form one enormous spider web. As if on cue, the Number in question crawled out of the portal and took its place in the center of the web. Quite appropriately, the Number took the form of a giant spider with a shiny sapphire exoskeleton and beady emerald eyes. The red Number 70 gave an ominous flash as it appeared on the left side of its abdomen.

**Number 70: Deadly Sin: Rank 4/DARK/Insect/2400 ATK/1600 DEF**

"That spider is your Number?" questioned IV. "I thought you were going to summon yourself right away! What is that one supposed to do?"

"All in good time, my little human friend! He is just here to set the stage for something stronger! Watch and learn! Deadly Sin, attack his Gimmick Puppet of Strings!"

At first IV thought the manipulator misspoke, but it was true. The Number was actually ordering his monster to commit suicide.

"WHAT? But my Monster is stronger! You went to all that hard work to summon a Number just to destroy it?"

"EXACTLY!" Number 43 roared with triumph as the events he planned unfolded. The giant spider charged forward with its fangs bared only to be sliced in half by the giant sword of IV's Gimmick Puppet of Strings.

**Number 43: 3000 - 600 = 2400**

"So you're the suicidal type of Number then? Never thought one of those existed!" IV joked.

"On the contrary, I am merely aware that weak puppets must be sacrificed to bring forth more useful ones! Observe! Since my Number was destroyed, the effect of the **Dark Soul Ghost** in my hand activates, allowing me to special summon it to the field!"

From the ashes of Deadly Sin's defeat, a new monster appeared. Like the ghost it was, it slithered through the walls of the building and onto the field, revealing itself to be a purple specter with an oily texture to its form and beady red eyes.

**Dark Soul Ghost: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Next, I shall use the effect of my Dark Soul Harvester in my Graveyard! I can banish Harvester from my Graveyard to increase my lifepoints by 1000 and then special summon a second Dark Soul Ghost from my deck!"

A wave of purple mist shrouded the field, which Number 43 breathed in as if it was aromatherapy to him. Then the mists took the shape of a ghost identical to the first.

**Number 43: 2400 + 1000 = 3400**

**Dark Soul Ghost: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"So I take it this is the part where you set the stage for your stronger Number Monster?" IV asked his opponent.

"You catch on fast!" The Manipulator replied, using IV's own sarcastic words against him.

"However, I need one more Ghost! I activate the spell card, **Soul Summoning Chalice**! This will allow me to special summon a third Dark Soul Ghost from my deck!"

A silver goblet with skull carvings on it appeared in Number 43's middle hand. The Manipultor dumped the liquid contents of the chalice on the ground and the purple fluids took the shape of a third ghost.

**Dark Soul Ghost: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"The stage has been set and now the puppet master can join the battle! "With these 3 Level 2 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! NUMBER 43: MANIPULATOR OF SOULS!"

Immediately after the manipulator invoked his summoning incantation, he vanished into thin air, catching IV by surprise, but he wasn't gone for long. The ghosts were forced into a violet colored overlay network, giving rise to a pulsating black heart. Then the monster's three bony arms burst out of the heart like a hellspawn hatching from an egg. The remainder of the heart transformed into Number 43's billowing cloak with his dark cracked mask resting on his horned head. IV could feel the temperature drop as he looked the Number in the eye. He always thought he would never encounter something more terrifying than Merag. He was wrong.

**Number 43: Manipulator of Souls: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Ah it feels good to be on the field of battle once again!" Number 43 mused. He then dug his claws into the ground and pulled out his puppet. Number 70: Deadly Sin rose from the grave and became attached to his third arm via the multiple puppet strings dangling out of its back.

"As you can see, Thomas Archlight" Number 43 explained to him. "The sacrifice of Number 70 was not merely to pave the way for my own summoning, but now that I am on the field, this Number becomes equipped to me as an equip spell card. What purpose does he serve? You shall find out soon, but first, here is where the excitement truly begins! You see the Dark Soul Ghosts I used to summon myself have very beneficial effects! When they are used to Xyz Summon a monster like myself, I gain 1000 lifepoints, and since I used all three, that makes a 3000 lifepoint gain!"

**Number 43: 3400 + 3000 = 6400**

IV grew quite annoyed as he saw his opponent's lifepoints skyrocket, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Despite his growing fear, he could not let this abomination win. He had to make sure Shark and Durbe were protected from this creature and that meant taking it out whatever the cost!

"As if more lifepoints scare me!" he barked in defiance "I'll just have to hit you harder then!"

"You should be scared, human! Not from my lifepoint gain, but from what comes afterwards! I can now use my special ability! Since my lifepoints have increased, I can inflict damage to you equal to the amount of lifepoints I gained! Furthermore, I gain attack points equal to the damage you are about to take! EVIL INFERNO!"

Number 43 raised all three of his arms in the air and conjured a ball of black flames. IV could only shield himself with his arms as he was engulfed in the hellish fire, his skin burning from the blast as his lifepoints took a massive hit.

**IV: 4000 - 3000 = 1000**

**Manipulator ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000**

"I have already conducted my battle phase this turn, so your destruction will have to wait. I end my turn."

IV staggered back to his feet, exhausted. That attack took every ounce of strength out of him.

"Fine!" he panted. "It's...my... turn...! Draw!"

"I think I will activate the effect of my Gimmick Puppet of Strings! By detaching one overlay unit, I can place..."

"A string counter!" Number 43 interrupted him. "And then on the end phase of my next turn all monsters with string counters will be destroyed! I am quite familiar with what your Number can do! Such a shame the duel won't last long enough to reach that moment!"

A thin coil of wire wrapped around one of the manipulator's hands, but the Dark Number paid no attention to it.

IV smirked as he revealed a certain spell card in his hand. "Then why wait! Let's kick it up a notch shall we? I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force in order to turn my Gimmick Puppet of Strings into a Chaos Number!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! I SUMMON CHAOS NUMBER 40: GIMMICK PUPPET OF DARK STRINGS!"

The Barian Energy of the portal coarsed through the veins of the mechanical angel, transforming its skin from a metallic silver to a dark sinister purple. Its new demonic body gifted it with two wings now, but they were no longer angelic. The two wings had the appearance of giant demonic claws with the "fingers" of each claw like wing glowing with chaotic power. Lastly, the newly evolved demon puppet had traded in its weapon for a crude double bladed sword. It beat both its new wings, creating a hurricane of wind across the battlefield.

**Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings: Rank 9/DARK/Machine/3300 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Ah... Now this duel is finally getting interesting..." Number 43 commented on the summoning of the new monster. It was nice to know that the middle Archlight still had plenty of fight left in him. After all, what good was a feast if he didn't have to earn his meal?

"You think you can scare people so easily, Number?!" IV yelled at the monster. "Well I think you will be scared when my Chaos Number uses its effect! When he is summoned, all monsters with String Counters on the field are automatically destroyed!"

"Or so that would be the case!" Number 43 growled back. "I possess a particularly nasty effect which will render that effect useless!"

"WHAT?"

"As long as I have Number 70 equipped to myself," Number 43 explained. "I cannot be destroyed by card effects! You will have to do better than that!"

"Oh I will do better alright!" retorted IV. "Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings, attack Number 43!"

The puppet took flight with its new wings and dive bombed from the sky with the intent of impaling the puppet master with its double bladed sword, but it didn't get very far. The Manipulator extended its two arms and caught the blade, stopping the attack cold, and with his third arm, he retaliated by punching the Gimmick Puppet right in the chest, knocking it all the way back to IV's side of the field. The attack still cost Number 43 a few lifepoints, but it was such a miniscule amount that he didn't care.

**Number 43: 6400 - 300 = 6100**

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh how rude of me! I get so forgetful these days!" Number 43 gloated as the attack failed. "I forgot to mention that having a Number equipped to myself means I cannot be destroyed by battle either! I am invincible!"

IV gritted his teeth. He lowered his head in defeat. If this Number Monster could not be killed then what could he do?

"I have no choice then... I have to end my turn for now..."

The Manipulator scoffed. Did this human really think he would get this far by any means other than the fact that he was being toyed with?

"Of course you have to end your turn, you idiot! You were doomed from the start! How sad that you have to become a martyr in order for your life to mean anything!"

IV gritted his teeth. "Shut Up!"

"Or perhaps you knew you couldn't win so this was just some glorified suicide attempt to go out with a bang?" Number 43 chuckled as he continued to taunt him. "Sure you earned Merag's forgiveness for what you did to Shark and you even rescued him and Durbe in the process, but I know you, Thomas Archlight! I know you can't forgive yourself! You are just as equally to blame for the destruction of your family as your psychotic father is! You know that if you had stepped in earlier, if you had grown a spine and said no to your father's plans, your brothers would not be comatose and perhaps your father could have been stopped before he gave me to little Michael! Your family will never be the same, and you know it, so what is the point in fighting me? Fall on your knees and accept death as your form of atonement!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" thundered IV. "I've had enough of your games! I'm not fighting to lie down and die! I'm fighting to do the right thing for once! If I beat you then I stop you and Shark and Durbe are safe from any more of your tricks, and if I lose, then it doesn't matter because I still stopped you from harming them. Likely they are out of your reach by now and then they will regroup to pick up from where I left off! Either way, it's over for you!"

"Ha! I admire your bravery in the face of your inevitable death, but it doesn't matter!" The manipulator's oily voice rumbled out of his mask. "This duel is over, but before we conclude this charade. I shall give you a glimpse of your fate. I will show you where I have carefully stowed my collection away! I activate the field spell card...

**NUMERON VOID!**

It was as if all light had been extinguished with that single incarnation. The moment the field spell was played, the entire field was cloaked in darkness. IV could see nothing other than the red glow of Number 43's eyes in the abyss, which seemed to morph and contort like a semi-liquid mass. Then IV's sight finally returned, but when he saw what infested the surrounding area, he wished he had stayed blind. There were strange red ancient runes coloring the floor which resembled the design of the Numbers, but that is not what caused the cold sweat of fear to trickle down his face. The entire field was covered with mannequins dangling from the shadows above by glowing red strings. Each was a hollow grey in color with empty sockets for eyes and their facial features locked in a state of paralyzed agony. IV could make out a few distinguishing features of each mannequin, such as the clothes they wore and the color of their hair, and then it dawned on him that each of these doomed creatures was once a human being like him.

"Behold your cell mates, IV! Each of these pets of mine was once someone like you, someone who thought they could stand against me, and now they serve a much more meaningful purpose then what their miserable lives had to offer! They provide me with sustenance! They feed me and keep me strong! This would have been the fate of Shark and Durbe had you not interrupted my meal! You can now face the consequences of your actions by taking their place!"

"Not going to happen!" IV yelled, even though the strength of his defiance had been suppressed by the growing sense of horror within him.

"It will, either now or later. Now allow me to explain the effect of Numeron Void! Now when I attack your Chaos Number, I will gain attack points equal to its rank multiplied by 200 for a grand total of 1800 additional attack points! You only have 1000 lifepoints left, so I suggest you count your blessings while I wipe you out!"

"DO YOUR WORST, MONSTER!"

"Oh I shall! I attack your Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings! DRAINING FEAST!"

The fifteen claws on Number 43's three demonic hands lit up with a blood red glow, and the demon charged at the puppet, confident he would taste IV's soul in a matter of seconds, but his attack was halted by a trap!

**Manipulator ATK: 3000 + 1800 = 4800**

"I counter with my trap card, **Exploding Puppet!** By destroying Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings, this negates the attack and ends the battle phase!"

Just when the Manipulator was within striking range, the chest cavity of Chaos Number 40 opened, revealing a bomb with a creepy smile on it. The bomb exploded, reducing the Chaos Number to scrap metal and forcing the Manipulator backwards. He growled as he watched his victim save himself. This was starting to grow annoying.

"Hmph, so you managed to buy yourself one more turn. Very well. I play a card face down and end my turn."

"That's not all my trap card does!" said IV. "Since the monster I sacrificed was an Xyz Monster, I can target one spell card in my Graveyard and add it to my hand!"

The Manipulator narrowed his eyes as he saw the card IV intended to add back to his hand, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force.

"Ah now I see. You still have one more Chaos Number left to summon! Well then summon it already! I want to see you at your strongest before I devour you! Now then, since it is the end of the battle phase, my attack points return to normal, so you have one chance left! Make it count!"

**Manipulator ATK: 4800 - 1800 = 3000**

His opponent was right, IV did need to make it count. He had gotten this far, and even though he had stopped the Manipulator's attack once, he likely would not be able to do it again if he failed to eliminate the Number Monster on this turn. At this point, the Manipulator didn't even need to attack. If he drew a card that increased his lifepoints, it was over for IV, but he could not let the fear of losing stop him. He had chosen this path himself, the path he needed to take to wash away the sins of his path and be reborn as a new man. Thomas Archlight, The Lion of the Archlight Family, would make his final stand here.

_Michael... Chris... Give me strength..._

"DRAW!"

He looked at his card, and he smiled. He now had the means to bring forth his ace. The Manipulator wanted to see his best, and he was going to get it!

"First, I normal summon Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms in attack mode! When he is Normal Summoned I can send one Gimmick Puppet Monster from my deck to the grave!"

IV summoned forth his new monster, a purple faceless puppet tied up in leather bindings. Its bladed arms were raised up above its head and crossed over in an X shape to form a crude pair of scissors.

**Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms: Level 4/DARK/Machine/1200 ATK/600 DEF**

"Next I'll special summon the very same monster that Scissor Arms put in the grave for me! By banishing one Gimmick Puppet Monster from my Graveyard I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll!"

The Graveyard portal appeared next to Scissor Arms and one of IV's more infamous puppets emerged out onto the field, the coffin bound porcelain doll with a macabre face.

**Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll: Level 8/DARK/Machine/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Now for my third monster, **Gimmick Puppet Long Nose!** He special summons himself from my hand since I just special summoned a monster from my Graveyard, and when I do, Long Nose can change the level of my Scissor Arms from four to eight!"

IV's third monster joined the other puppets as a tall human shaped puppet reminiscent of an iconic fairy tale character. The puppet possessed a long pointed hat, a face that was so innocent looking it was almost creepy, and a nose which was longer than its entire body. The puppet's iconic nose poked scissor arms with its tip, and a Number 8 appeared on the same spot where the puppet touched it.

**Gimmick Puppet Long Nose: Level 8/DARK/Machine/2000 ATK/2000 DEF**

**Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms: Level 8**

"You want my strongest, well get ready! With these 3 Level 8 Monsters, I will build the overlay network one last time!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE LION WHO COMMANDS THE THREADS OF FATE ITSELF! NUMBER 88: GIMMICK PUPPET DESTINY LEO!"

The three puppets vanished into the overlay network, setting in motion the summoning of IV's most powerful monster. A burst of golden energy called it forth, the mighty Lion Warrior of the Numbers. The white lion puppet sat proud on his throne, daring the manipulator to challenge it. Immediately it stood up from its throne and brandished its long sword with a loud roar. If Number 43 wanted any chance of defeating IV he would have to go through him.

**Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Destiny Leo: Rank 8/DARK/Machine/3200 ATK/2300 DEF**

Despite the grand summoning and the intimidating roar of Number 88, the manipulator was unfazed.

"Ah yes. I remember that monster. It is a shame you don't have the time nor the lifepoints to wait three turns to use its effect, otherwise I would actually be in danger!"

"Oh you're in danger alright! Remember this card?" IV revealed the Rank Up Magic Barian's Force he added back to his hand.

"Well I am going to activate it again! I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force to turn Destiny Leo into a Chaos Number!"

Number 88 sat back down on his throne and allowed himself to sink back into the overlay unit and be engulfed by the power of chaos. The resulting explosion shook the abyss of the field, bringing light back into the darkness. The forsaken mannequins of Number 43's collection all turned their heads towards the portal, as if they could actually see a flicker of hope that brought temporary life back into their dull ebony eyes.

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! THE LION WHO SUMMONS THE COMING APOCALYPSE! ROAR AND SHOW YOUR POWER! CHAOS NUMBER 88: GIMMICK PUPPET DISASTER LEO!"

The ground trembled as the new evolved form of Number 88 rose out of the overlay network, perched atop a black globe glowing with red chaotic energy was a golden lion with wings. Like a divine force from the heavens they spread outwards across the field, and the new lion let out another roar, far louder and more powerful than any sound Number 43 had every heard. In a way the Dark Number was quite happy with this new development. Now he actually had a true challenge on his hands.

**Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo: Rank 9/DARK/Machine/3500 ATK/3200 DEF**

"So, this is your absolute power! I must admit I am impressed you managed to call forth such a mighty creature. A round of applause for you for providing such a powerful monster in this little game! Such a shame it won't help you though! Even with the fact that it has 500 more attack points than myself, you will still have to go through more than six thousand lifepoints to even touch me!"

IV smiled. _Just keep talking and boasting, tall dark and scary. I'll make you eat those words!_

"This monster will do more than help me! It will destroy you! I activate my final trap card, **Strings of Paralysis!** When this card is activated, your monster loses attack power equal to the attack of the monster I just summoned, so Number 43 goes back down to zero!"

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" The manipulator bellowed in a rage as he found himself bound once again, not by the chain of IV's duel anchor, but by several red puppet strings which ambushed him from behind and were now constricting his body. It infuriated him that a human would think of binding him. He had spent enough time bound inside someone else and he would never allow that to happen again!

**Manipulator ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0**

"I'm finishing this duel right now!" IV declared as he called for his monster's aid. "Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Attack Number 43! MAXIMUM CALAMITY!

Number 43 struggled even harder to break free of the puppet strings as he watched the golden lion charge his attack. The black globe he stood on came to life with power as every crack and crevice of the device lit up with Barian Energy. Then the lion's eyes flashed the same red color and it leaped off its perch, unleashing a column of fire out of its mouth. Trapped by the strings, Number 43 had no choice but to take the attack head on. He roared as the attack consumed his body and the flames scorched his flesh.

**Number 43: 6100 - 3500 = 2600**

"I will commend you for that..." The Manipulator groaned as he got back up. "No one has ever managed to get the better of me like that before, but it is not enough! I still have plenty of lifepoints left!"

"Number 43, you talk too much! Let me finish! I activate the effect of Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Once per turn I can detach an overlay unit to hit you with 1000 points of damage!"

"It's still not enough to destroy me, IV! These attacks are not nearly strong enough to cut the strings of the puppet master!"

"I thought I just said you talk too much! Let me explain! I don't need to get your lifepoints to zero in order to win thanks to my Chaos Number! Thanks to the effect of Gimmick Puppet Destiny Leo, if your lifepoints ever become lower than 2000, I automatically win the duel, and since this effect will get your lifepoints down to only 1600, I believe this game is mine!"

"WHAT?" The Manipulator's struggles to break free of the strings were now more frantic and desperate, but IV was not going to let him get away.

"Let him have it, Disaster Leo! Show him what happens to people who mess with Thomas Archlight! FINISH HIM OFF! COUNTDOWN TO APOCALYPSE!

Each of the panels on the black globe the lion was perched on began to flash a bright shade of red, and like a chain reaction, all of them fired at once. Number 43 was stuck in the chest by one passing laser, then another, until he was fully consumed by the blast, covering the entire battlefield in a cloud of smoke.

Exhausted, IV collapsed on his knees and took a deep breath, his smile wider with each passing second. Shark and Durbe were now safe from this monster.

"I did it... I won..."

"OR DID YOU?" a voice roared which shattered all of IV's pride in one single strike. The smoke from the blast cleared and there stood Number 43, completely unharmed.

"Ah such an intoxicating flavor, the feeling of crushed hope. The moment when their hope is at its absolute peak only to be taken away by one simple countermeasure coats the soul in such a delicious flavor. Oh I will enjoy feasting on yours!"

"What do you mean? What did you do?! How did you survive my attack?!"

"Look at the trap card I just activated, and you will find out, fool!"

"...No...No it can't be!" IV's heart sank. It was over. He had failed.

The trap card the Manipulator activated was Rainbow Life!

"I will take the look on your face as a confirmation that you know what this card does! Now instead of losing lifepoints from your effect, I gain them! Of course now you know what happens whenever I gain lifepoints, do you not? You take damage equal to the amount of lifepoints I gained! You lose!"

**Number 43: 2600 + 1000 = 3600**

"Farewell, Thomas Archlight! So sad that all your heroics and redemption attempts were for nothing! It's too bad your life ends here! You could have been great!"

"EVIL INFERNO!"

IV could do nothing but watch as Number 43 conjured another ball of hellfire in his hands. The middle Tron Sibling raised his hands up to shield himself from the blast, but it was futile. The flames engulfed his body, and the former duel champion was thrown off his feet onto the ground.

**IV: 1000 - 1000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Number 43**

IV clutched his chest from the pain of the attack. He struggled to get back up but fell down immediately. He just had no strength left. "No... I lost..."

"Your grasp of the obvious is remarkable." Number 43 deadpanned as he picked up IV's battered body by the collar of his shirt with his middle arm. "But what you could not grasp until it was too late was that now you will lose so much more than this duel! Your soul is mine!"

IV knew his opponent wasn't joking, but he still gave him one last defiant grin. "It doesn't matter! I did what I needed to do and now you've lost this round! Shark and Durbe have escaped and when Merag finds out, you're going to regret everything you've done, Number!"

"Fool. I have many things, but I know one thing I don't have. After all the atrocities I have committed. I have no regrets! Now I believe this is the part where you SCREAM!"

And IV did indeed scream. The Manipulator's claws dug into his flesh and began extracting his soul. Steams of energy traveled out of IV's eyes and into his as the cries of IV grew weaker. Soon IV was nothing more than what all his victims were, a withered husk, a mannequin in the hand of his jailor.

"Hmmmm, not the most delicious soul I ever tasted, but that defiance and courage adds such a potent flavor to it, a satisfying meal indeed!" He mused to himself as he placed the mannequin of IV and the three Numbers he took from him within his cloak.

The other mannequins, who had been observing the feast this whole time due to the Numeron Void still being in play, stared at their new cell mate. Their faces remained unchanged, but Number 43 could smell their sorrow. He turned back to his prisoners and roared at them.

"And what are you all looking at? You think this human was your ticket to freedom? Well you all are sorely mistaken! I OWN YOU! You're all mine now! Get used to it!"

The mannequins quivered in fear of their jailor and then collapsed in a heap as the field spell disappeared, restoring the dimly lit room of the Heartland Tower bottom floor to normal, all the while Number 43 continued to stare at his new prize, the paralyzed form of Thomas Archlight, transformed into a mannequin and shrunken down to fit in the palm of his hand.

"Thank you for the duel, Thomas Archlight. I needed that to calm my temper after you helped those two escape, but now that I am calm, I realize it matters not. Not even the consequences of my actions which you predicted matters to me. Durbe will restore Nasch's memories now that both of them are back in the Barian World, and then they will inform Merag of what I attempted to do to them. She will come at me with the force of a hurricane, but it will all be for naught. Even after all these years she seems to have forgotten she would never have become queen if not for me."

His thoughts drifted back to his most prized possession on his chess board, the most fascinating and most powerful creature he ever encountered, Merag.

"You think yourself a diamond, Merag, unbreakable and unwavering, but everyone breaks, little jewel, and if you try to stop me, you will break. You cannot stop me."

His red eyes flashed one last time as he vanished into the shadows. "Nothing will stop me..."

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Gimmick Puppet Long Nose: Level 8/DARK/Machine/2000 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: When a Gimmick Puppet Monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can special summon this card from your hand. When you do, you can target one Machine Type Monster you control. Its Level becomes 8. You cannot Special Summon Monsters for the rest of the turn, except DARK Xyz Monsters.

**Dark Soul Ghost: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

Effect: When a DARK Monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is used as an Xyz Material to Xyz Summon a DARK Xyz Monster, gain 1000 lifepoints.

**Dark Soul Silencer: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

Effect: Once per turn, you can pay 1000 lifepoints. Special Summon one Level 4 or lower DARK Monster from your deck, but its effects are negated.

**Dark Soul Harvester: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/0 ATK/0 DEF**

Effect: When a DARK Xyz Monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard. Gain 1000 lifepoints. Then you can Special Summon one Level 4 or Lower DARK Monster from your deck.

**Soul Summoning Chalice: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control two DARK Monsters with the same name, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower DARK Monster from your deck with the same name as the other two monsters in face up defense position, but its effects are negated. You can only activate one Soul Summoning Chalice per turn.

**Exploding Puppet: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can destroy one Gimmick Puppet Monster you control. Negate the attack and end the battle phase. If the destroyed monster was an Xyz Monster, you can add one Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

**Strings of Paralysis: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a Gimmick Puppet Monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field, all monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to the ATK of the special summoned monster until the end phase.

**Numeron Void: Field Spell Card**

**Effect**: **? ERROR! Currently Unknown!**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**And so the Manipulator of Souls claims another victim...**

**With only one Tron Sibling active in the story and a multitude of possibilities as to how both Shark and Durbe could get out of that situation alive, my decision to kill off IV was more of for his sake, a redemption equals self sacrifice trope, so he could more or less go out with a bang. Now if anyone is familiar with any form of soul stealing in Yu-Gi-Oh, then of course the process of what happened to our poor Tron Sibling is reversible, but this is Number 43 and he is not going to be defeated any time soon!**

**So what did you all think of IV going out in style and what did you think of Durbe and Shark's dramatic rescue? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, your continued support fuels me with inspiration, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello and Welcome Back Once Again Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**After that nasty stunt pulled by Number 43 last chapter, I think it's time to head back to the tournament for another duel, but this time it won't be just any duel. This time, things are about to get...**

**MISTY!**

**...**

**...**

**Oh Good Lord that pun was Bad! I am sorry! I am so sorry!**

**I still don't own Zexal, but if I did then Yuma's ZEXAL Mode and the Zexal Weapons would be a power that he would actually have to learn how to control and master in order to use it properly, rather than being the Ass-Pull Deus Ex Machina that made every single final boss duel predictable and boring as hell.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Eye of the Black Storm

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Mr. Heartland announced. "Welcome Back to the Finals of Heartland City's very own World Duel Carnival! Our last duel left us with a major upset as Heartland City's resident Ice Queen, Rio Kamishiro, better known by what she calls herself now, Merag, crushed the former National Champion, Thomas Archlight in an intense and death defying duel! Now let's move on to the third round of the quarterfinals!"

**"**In that corner, hailing from our very own Heartland City! He is a rising star of hope who started from the bottom and rose to the top of this very tower, the young little duelist that could, YUMA TSUKUMO!"

"And in this corner, also hailing from our beloved Heartland City! She rules the skies with the terrifying power of her Demon Birds, and she will clip the wings of any form of competition, presenting to you all, the one and only, KOTORI MIZUKI!"

Kotori's eyes lit up with excitement! The moment she had been waiting for had finally arrived. Soon Yuma would be hers and then Master would be so proud of her for defeating Astral and acquiring the Numbers.

"Ah, Finally! Now I can claim what is rightfully mine! See you up top, Yuma!" She called out to him and sashayed up to the dueling platform, giving exaggerated blow kisses and "thank you" calls to the cameras and the crowd as if she was a famous celebrity addressing her fans.

Yuma on the other hand wasn't as excited. While he did know it would come to this, the possibilities of what might happen during the duel terrified him. What if he couldn't get through to Kotori? What if she was far too corrupted to be brought back to the pure hearted girl who captured his heart, and even if he did bring her back, would Number 96 go quietly without causing more damage? Number 96 might even try to kill Kotori before being taken prisoner again. Such a thought sent a wave of pain inside Yuma as his heart pounded faster. A life without Kotori, even a life where he had accomplished all his dreams, would be empty.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small touch on his shoulder. It was Astral, who placed his hand on his friend's back after sensing Yuma's distress.

"Yuma, I can feel your pain." He told him. "But it is like you taught me. We cannot live in fear of what the future may hold. We must continue onward."

"Thanks Astral! I needed that!" Yuma's spirit was now burning again, and he followed Kotori back onto the duel platform to begin what would likely be the fight of his life.

"So here we are, my love!" Kotori purred. "Just the two of us, and of course that third wheel, Astral, but I can just get rid of him once I have my wicked way with you! Besides, there is no need for us to fight! I know it might be embarrassing for you to forfeit in front of Heartland City's public when your first tournament victory is so close, but think of how much more you will gain from it! You could defeat me and give the Numbers to Astral, or you could give yourself to me, and we can use the power of the Numbers for ourselves! Why settle for living like a duel monsters champion when you could live like a God?!"

"Living the Good Life is not worth it if it means serving that monster who's controlling you!" retorted Yuma. "Kotori, please! Listen to me! This can't be what you really want! That Number is changing you for the worst! You have to get rid of it!"

"Get rid of it? Why? So I can go back to being nothing again? So I can go back to being the worthless little cheerleader who sits on the sidelines and does nothing?!" Kotori's voice turned venomous and violent, catching Yuma by surprise. Was this the inner darkness that Number 96 had used to manipulate Kotori?

"Kotori, that's now how I think of you at all!"

"Isn't it though?" She spat. "I know you are destined for greatness, Yuma! I knew from the moment you amazed me with your confidence, but once you accomplished your goals, what would happen to me? I would just remain in stagnation, watching you from afar as your success takes you away from me, and once you do enter the pro-leagues and have millions of fans adoring you, wealth and power at your disposal, I shall disappear into the background, just one of a million women you could choose from!"

"Kotori..."

"Ever since I met you, I adored you, but at the same time, I always felt so inferior to you, and now I know why! I know why you never took the opportunity to accept my advances or notice all my hints of affection! It wasn't because you were oblivious to them! It was because you thought I was unworthy of you!"

"WHAT?! NO! I would never think that of you!" Yuma answered, his voiced appalled. Kotori had been his first friend, his closest friend, and recently he had been at war with his mind and his heart as to whether Kotori was more than a friend or not. He knew the answer now, and part of his regret stemmed from not knowing sooner. Perhaps if he had come to terms with these new feelings before Number 96 had taken her, she would not be the creature she is now.

"Not intentionally, but what kind of woman would you prefer?" Kotori continued her bitter rant. "A wallflower and a cheerleader who does nothing useful except give you emotional support and stay behind worried sick about you, waiting to give you a hug when you come home, or a powerful equal who is worthy of fighting by your side, the other half that you need to accomplish the impossible with! The answer is obvious of course. It is the latter. The passion generated by knowing that you could never have succeeded without your partner's help and vice versa makes such a romantic bond unbreakable, but I knew that I was not that type of woman! I wouldn't have even learned how to duel if Rio hadn't played matchmaker for me..."

"Even if I did get what I wanted. Even if you did return my feelings, what would I be? What would I have to identify myself as Kotori Mizuki? Nothing! I would just be nothing more than Yuma's little girlfriend, Yuma's little cheerleader, Yuma's little trophy!"

"I needed power in order to earn my rightful place at your side, to be everything I could possibly be, to reach the height of my ambitions!"

Well, Look at me now! Now the roles have reversed, and it is you who needs to earn a place at my side! All you need to do is hand over your Numbers, your Emperor's Key, and embrace me as your queen! Think about it Yuma! You could be more than just a champion! You could be a king of not one, but three worlds! The choice is yours! All you have to do is take my hand!"

"I understand why you still deny me, Yuma! You are afraid of Number 96! It's only natural to fear him! All will fear him eventually, but you don't have to be afraid. Number 96 will never hurt you as long as I am around! I can teach you how to master the power he offers until you learn to adore it just as I have! Take my hand, Yuma, and together we can live deliciously!"

"You won't be a queen or a Goddess if you do this, Kotori!" Yuma warned her.

"You'll just be Number 96's little puppet! Can't you see that he doesn't care about you at all? He is using you!"

"LIAR!" Kotori snapped. "Number 96 is my friend, my only friend! He understands me! He knew what it was like to spend your entire life feeling inferior to someone else! That's why he agreed to help me! He gave me the power to accomplish my dreams, and I shall return the favor helping him accomplish his, so tell me dear Yuma! How is my relationship with Number 96 different from your relationship with Astral?"

"Astral doesn't hurt innocent people, Kotori!"

"Oh does he now? Oh how little you know about your so called friend! If you knew who Astral was before he lost his memory, you would never have agreed to help him!"

"What are you talking about, Kotori?"

"Astral may not remember what his original purpose was, but Number 96 does, and to think you believe Number 96 is the bad guy!" She chuckled to herself as she watched her words have their effect on Yuma. Getting under his skin was so much fun, and the fun was just beginning. Once she obtained victory, everything she ever wanted would be hers.

"I was afraid it would come to this, Yuma, but in an ironic way, I am glad! Now I get to earn you as my reward for being such a good girl to him! Time to duel, Yuma! Time to teach you the power of Number 96! When I am done with you, you will wish you had taken my hand to begin with! I will have you by my side, even if I have to take you by force!"

Kotori activated her duel disk, with Yuma proceeding to do the same, each of them willing to place everything on the line to bring the other back to their side.

"Kotori, I promise!" Yuma whispered to himself. "I'm going to defeat you in this duel and save you from this, or die trying!"

**Duel Gazer Set!**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Kotori: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Ladies First, Handsome! Draw!" She looked at her card with a sinister glint in her eye.

"I shall set these two cards face down, and then I shall activate a spell card known as Pot of Desires!"

"I've never heard of that card! What does it do?" Yuma asked in surprise.

"It is relatively new, but it suits my deck perfectly! You see, it lets me draw two cards from my deck but first I have to banish the top ten cards of my deck!"

Kotori proceeded to get rid of the top ten cards of her deck, and once she drew her cards, her wicked smile twisted upward.

"Oh would you look at that! One of the cards I drew was a second Pot of Desires, so I think I will banish ten more cards to draw two more cards!"

Yuma stared at Kotori in confusion. "I don't get it." He whispered to Astral. "She just sacrificed half her deck, a full twenty cards. Why would she give up so much?"

Astral tensed with nerves as he responded to his friend's question. "She would not do so if they served no purpose. Be on your guard. Number 96 will rear its ugly head soon."

"Next, since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon **Demon Bird - Zombie Hawk** from my hand in defense mode!"

Kotori's field clouded with shadows as a large bird with skeletal wings appeared on the field. It let out a loud shriek as streaks of black slime dripped down its bones.

**Demon Bird - Zombie Hawk: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"I think this little birdie is all I need to maintain an advantage over you for now, so I end my turn!"

Yuma raised an eyebrow. "You went to all that trouble and got rid of half your deck just to summon a monster with zero attack and defense?"

"There's more to my little hawk than meets the eye, Yuma. It may be weak but it's invincible! If you were to even try to destroy it by battle or by a card effect, all I need to do is banish 5 more cards from the top of my deck, and it will be completely immune to destruction, and the best part is I can use that over and over again!"

Astral's eyes narrowed. He glared at the possessed girl, knowing Number 96 was in there somewhere, likely laughing from how much Kotori had changed thanks to his corrupted influence, but for all his arrogance and overconfidence, Number 96 was intelligent and dangerous. Astral knew the Dark Number was guiding his host to not only his summoning, but also a deadly strategy to overpower them both. Losing half her deck was only meant to lead to something, but what?

"Kotori has already lost half her deck through her two spell cards, so she most likely wants us to attack so she could fill up her banish zone even more. She did not summon Number 96 yet, so she must be waiting for something. What that might be, I do not know". He explained to Yuma.

Yuma nodded back at his friend as he drew his card. He studied his hand for the right move when Astral spoke up again.

"Yuma, we should summon Hope right away! She hasn't summoned Number 96 yet and we must gain the upper hand immediately."

Yuma shook his head in disagreement, not out of immature defiance like how he was when they first started working together, but out of a new sense of understanding. It was this that brought a small smile to Astral's face. Yuma was growing up into a strong duelist and into an even stronger man. Soon he wouldn't need him anymore.

"No, I have a better idea. We'll use hope if this doesn't work, but I have to try and get Kotori to remember who she really is."

Astral nodded. "Very well, Yuma. Let us see this plan of yours."

Yuma proceeded to do so with his Kattobingu spirit in full force.

"I will start my turn with a spell, Gagaga Academy Emergency Network! Since I control no monsters I can Special Summon one Gagaga Monster from my deck, so come on out, Gagaga Caesar!"

The symbol of Yuma's signature wizard appeared on the field, summoning a humanoid figure clothed in white robes and a red cloak. The man had long, shoulder length blue hair and kept the lower half of his face hidden behind a black mask, and he carried a long scepter as his weapon of choice.

**Gagaga Caesar: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/1800 ATK/400 DEF**

"Next I will normal summon an old favorite of mine! Gagaga Magician!"

Joining Caesar was the leader of the Gagaga tribe, Yuma's signature wizard. The chains on his brown robes danced in the wind as the wizard entered the stage.

**Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"And since I normal summoned a Level 4 Monster, I can special summon Kagetokage from my hand!"

One of the shadows in front of the battlefield came to life and joined the other two monsters as a lizard shaped shadow with beady red eyes.

**Kagetokage: Level 4/DARK/Reptile/1100 ATK/1500 DEF**

Kotori shook her head in amusement. "Oh, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma. When will you learn not to be so predictable? Number 39 won't save you here!"

"I'm not summoning Hope, Kotori! I'm going to overlay Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage in order to Xyz Summon, GAGAGA COWBOY!"

The wizard and the lizard vanished into the approaching overlay network, paving the way for Yuma's new monster. At Yuma's command, a warrior dressed in traditional spaghetti western attire rose out of the overlay network. Its face was hidden by a brown sheriff's hat and an orange scarf, and the young westerner whispered a quiet and stoic "Howdy" as his tattered cape billowed in the wind.

**Gagaga Cowboy: Rank 4/EARTH/Warrior/1500 ATK/2400 DEF**

"What good will that monster do?" Kotori asked in the form of a taunt.

"A lot of good! Since cowboy is in defense mode, he can hit you for 800 points of damage just by detaching an overlay unit, and I think I'll do that right now!"

"Cowboy! DRAW!"

On the command of draw, the seemingly calm cowboy suddenly sprang to life with action. He pulled out two six shooters in the blink of an eye and fired both of them at Kotori, who winced as the bullets grazed her skin.

**Kotori: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"So that's it then? You are afraid of battling Number 96, so instead you are just going to hide behind your strong defense and burn me?" She asked her crush.

"Oh I'm not afraid, Kotori, but the burn damage is just going to continue! Since you took effect damage, I can special summon Achacha Chanbara from my hand, and when I do, you take another 400 points of damage!"

A small torrent of flame appeared next to the cowboy, and a masked warrior in a red Japanese tunic and Kabuki makeup emerged from the fire. The warrior brandished twin katanas and threw them like boomerangs at Kotori. The blades struck Kotori's arm, who swatted them both away in annoyance, and the warrior caught them both back in his hands.

**Achacha Chanbara: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/1400 ATK/400 DEF**

**Kotori: 3200 - 400 = 2800**

Yuma's confident grin doubled in size as the stage was now set.

"Now I overlay Gagaga Caesar and Achacha Champion! With these 2 Level 3 Monsters I build the overlay network again!"

"XYZ SUMMON! BRING ME VICTORY **ACHACHA CHAMPION!"**

As the two monsters vanished, the overlay network erupted with fire as one of Yuma's most prized monsters rocketed out of the portal. It was the same armored silver knight that brought Yuma two impressive victories against the Barian Warrior, Alito, and he could not have done so if Kotori herself had not given this card to him in the first place. The masked knight's gauntlets erupted with flames and he let out a loud battlecry of "ACHACHA!"

**Achacha Champion: Rank 3/FIRE/Warrior/2000 ATK/1800 DEF**

Kotori's eyes widened at the sight of that monster. She would recognize it anywhere. "That card..."

Yuma saw his chance and took it. The memory of this monster could bring out the real Kotori within her, but would it be enough for her to break free?

"You remember this guy, don't you Kotori?" Yume told her as he pointed to the champion. "This is the Xyz Monster you gave me when I was at my lowest point! I was broken when Kaito defeated me to the point where I lost myself! I forgot who I really was deep down and even though I pushed everyone away, you didn't give up on me! That's why I'm not giving up on you! You used this card to make me remember who I was, so now I am going to use it to make you remember who you really are!"

However, Kotori didn't appear to be affected by Yuma's speech at all. She shook her head as she gave her response, as if she was talking to a misguided child.

"Awww, how sweet of you, Yuma! I'm glad you value all the good times we had together, but I am afraid your attempts at jogging my memory are pointless! I do remember who I was back then, and for the record I despise that sense of kindness that was holding me back! You think a card is going to be a trigger to bring out the old me? Don't make me laugh!"

"Kotori, I'm trying to help you!" Yuma pleaded.

"I don't need your help! What I need is for you to understand that I am under no such possession like the other weak humans you dueled with their inferior Numbers! I hated my old life, so when Number 96 offered me power, I took that chance, and I regret nothing!"

Yuma grimaced and cursed internally from his failed attempt. He would just have to try harder, or simply do things the old fashioned way and win the duel.

"Fine then! I activate the effect of Achacha Champion! By detaching both of its overlay units, you take 600 damage for every Xyz Monster I control, and then he gains attack power equal to the damage inflicted, so that means you take 1200 damage and he gains 1200 attack points!"

The armored warrior pointed both of his enormous gauntlets at the greenette and the flames on his hands erupted like flamethrowers. Kotori growled as the flames engulfed her body, but she stood her ground, unconcerned about the damage.

**Kotori: 2800 - 1200 = 1600**

**Achacha Champion: 2000 + 1200 = 3200 ATK**

"There's no point in attacking that Zombie Hawk since it can't be destroyed like you said, so I end my turn!"

The moment Yuma did so, Kotori's sinister grin returned to spoil her beautiful face.

"HA! Just as I planned!" She gloated.

"WHAT?!"

"Why do you think I told you Zombie Hawk's effect?" She explained to Yuma. "I tricked you into not attacking, and even if you did I could have used it to my advantage! Now I activate the trap card, Small Stopper!"

"Small Stopper?" Yuma and Astral parroted back at the same time.

"Yes! This continuous trap card will set the stage in Number 96's favor! Now as long as this card is on the field, monsters with 1500 or less attack points cannot attack. Not only that, but during each of your end phases, if you control a monster that didn't attack this turn, you take 1000 points of damage and since you did not attack at all this turn, you have to pay the price!"

**Yuma: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Oh No!" Astral gasped as he figured out Kotori's strategy. "Now I understand the purpose of that card. Once she summons Number 96, she will place us in a no win situation"

"What do you mean, Astral?" Yuma whispered to his friend.

"Number 96's effect will allow it to overpower any monster it battles! If we don't attack, then we will continue to take damage from Small Stopper, but if we do attack, then Number 96 will destroy our monsters anyway!"

Yuma's let out a surprised gasp of his own as he understood Astral's explanation. Just when he thought he had gained the upper hand, he had actually played right into Kotori and Number 96's hands, and to make matters worse, Kotori wasn't done yet!

"Now for my second trap card, **Painful**** Banishment!** I can use this card since I took damage this turn, and for every five cards that I banished, the trap card gains one of the four following effects, and since I banished a total of twenty cards thanks to my Pot of Desires, I can use all of them!"

Astral could practically hear Number 96 laughing from within the safety of his host as Kotori explained the effects of her trap card.

"First, I gain lifepoints equal to the amount of damage I took this turn, placing me back at full health!"

**Kotori: 1600 + 2400 = 4000**

"Second, I get to special summon a Level 4 or Lower Dark Monster from my deck for every 1000 points of damage I took this turn. So I special summon these two monsters! **Demon Bird - Shadow Falcon, and Demon Bird - Plague Vulture!"**

Two portals opened beside Kotori's Zombie Hawk, conjuring a large transparent bird with a ghostly tail, and a vulture with a human skull for a face.

**Demon Bird - Shadow Falcon: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/800 ATK/200 DEF**

**Demon Bird - Plague Vulture: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/900 ATK/900 DEF**

"Next, I get to banish one of the monsters that inflicted damage to me, so your Cowboy has to hit the old dusty trail!"

The cowboy's single visible eye suddenly shot open out of intense pain as a clawed arm grabbed him from behind and pulled him down into the abyss.

"My Monster!" Yuma cried out, much to Kotori's pleasure.

"And Finally... well, I will surprise you with the final effect once I begin my turn, which I will do so now! Draw!"

She grinned as she saw the fear in Yuma's eyes. She adored him when he got like this, especially against her. She would have to thank Number 96 later for teaching her how much fun it was to play with her food.

"I activate Allure of Darkness! By banishing **Demon Bird - Dark Eagle** from my hand I can draw two cards, and this activates my eagle's effect! When he is banished I can send one Dark Attribute Monster from my deck to the Graveyard!"

**Demon Bird - Dark Eagle: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/400 ATK/1400 DEF**

"The monster I choose is Dark Simorgh, and by banishing the wind attribute normal Simorgh from my hand along with the Dark Attribute D.D Crow, I can special summon Dark Simorgh directly from my Graveyard!"

The Graveyard portal burst open from the ground, and an enormous avian monster flew out of it and touch down on the ground. It towered over Yuma, and it revealed itself to be the same dark counterpart to Kotori's signature monster. The beast unfolded its wings and shrieked a shrill cry.

**Dark Simorgh: Level 7/DARK/Winged-Beast/2700 ATK/1000 DEF**

"As long as this card is on the field, you cannot set any cards face down! That means no setting traps and no playing defense, which leaves you wide open for my dear master's wrath!"

Her mention of Number 96 was answered by a soothing voice in her head.

_"Well done, Kotori! Everything is going as we planned it! Now allow me to take to the stage so I can hand Yuma to you on a silver platter! After that, Astral is mine!"_

Kotori nodded. She loved it when Number 96 praised her. It made her feel so special, and now she would once again bask in his presence.

"Get Ready My Love! You never had the pleasure of facing the one responsible for my beautiful transformation in battle yet, well now you finally get the chance!"

"I overlay Zombie Hawk, Shadow Falcon, and Plague Vulture! With these 3 Level 2 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! ARISE! THE STRONGEST NUMBER! NUMBER 96: BLACK MIST!"

The three birds screamed in pain as they were pulled into the overlay network by force, the portal turning from gold to a deep black. The network expelled the sealed form of the demon, a small bubbling mass of black slime. The mass contorted before their eyes, sprouting long clawed arms, a pair of legs, and finally the bulk of the mass morphed into the gaping maw of the Number, its face on its chest with eyes bathed in hellish flames.

**Number 96: Black Mist: Rank 2/DARK/Fiend/100 ATK/1000 DEF**

Merag observed the duel with her traditional icy glare, which only intensified as she witnessed the summoning of Kotori's Dark Number.

"So that is the Number responsible for Gilag and Alito's defeat. If it is as powerful as Yuma claimed it to be, then he may be in over his head this time. However, while I would enjoy seeing Astral finally fall, Kotori's condition is a fate I would wish on no one. For her sake, I pray that Yuma defeats this monstrosity and sets her free. Besides, no one destroys Astral except for me. That right is mine and mine alone."

"Isn't he just a master at making an entrance?" Kotori mused as she marveled over Number 96's appearance. "And now here comes that surprise I promised you! The final effect of Painful Banishment increases the attack power of Number 96 by the amount of damage I took last turn, giving him 2400 additional attack points!"

**Number 96: 100 + 2400 = 2500 ATK**

"If you remember when I had the pleasure of Dueling Master, then you will remember this! When Number 96 attacks, I can detach one overlay unit from him, and when I do, the attack of your monster is cut in half, and then he gains attack power equal to the amount your monster lost! GO! SHADOW GAIN!"

**Achacha Champion: 3200 X 1/2 = 1600**

**Number 96: 2500 + 1600 = 4100**

"Your champion is nothing compared to absolute power in the flesh! Number 96: Black Mist, attack his Achacha Champion with WHIPLASH WHIRLWIND!"

The demon unleashed a flurry of black tentacles towards the champion, which pierced through its armor with ease causing it to explode. Yuma felt the full force of the attack and was forced backwards from the painful shock.

**Yuma: 3000 - 2500 = 500**

"It's over Yuma! You're mine at last! Dark Simorgh, attack him directly with DARK HURRICANE!"

The black bird king took to the skies and flapped its wings, conjuring a purple colored tornado, but this time, Yuma was ready to stop it.

"Kotori! I told you I'm not giving up on you, and that means I'm not giving up this duel! I activate the effect of **Ganbara Gate Keeper** in my hand! By discarding him, I can Special Summon one Warrior Type Monster from my deck in defense mode and make him the new target of the attack, so now my monster opens the gate to pave the way for Swordsman of Revealing Light!

**Ganbara Gate Keeper: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Level 4/1000 ATK/1200 DEF**

A large doorway magically appeared in between Dark Simorgh and Yuma, and when it opened, a tall samurai clothed in blue and white armor emerged from the gate, brandishing multiple glowing blades in a defensive stance.

**Swordsman of Revealing Light: Level 8/LIGHT/Warrior/0 ATK/2400 DEF**

"That's fine!" said Kotori. "Dark Simorgh will just destroy that monster instead and I'll have so much more time to play with you!"

"He won't be destroying it!" Yuma explained to her. "My swordsman gains 1000 Defense when he is special summoned by the effect of my Gate Keeper, which means your attack backfires and you take damage instead!"

"WHAT?!"

The tornado came thundering towards the swordsman, but instead of being caught in its funnel, the samurai caught the tornado in its blades and began absorbing its power. The swordsman spun the winds with his blades and fired it back at Dark Simorgh, who recoiled from the force of the blow. Kotori didn't appeared to be bothered by the fact that her attack backfired. If anything, she appeared to be enjoying herself even more. She licked her lips in a sultry manner.

**Swordsman of Revealing Light: 2400 + 1000 = 3400 DEF**

**Kotori: 4000 - 700 = 3300**

"Mmmmmmmmmm, Yuma. You never cease to amaze me with that luck of yours, but luck runs out eventually. I end my turn."

"My turn again." Yuma announced. "Draw!" He looked at his card and then turned to Astral. "OK, old friend. Now I think it's time to go with your plan and summon Hope."

"Then let us waste no time with that." Astral responded.

"I use the second effect of my Ganbara Gate Keeper! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can change the level of my swordsman from eight down to four!"

**Swordsman of Revealing Light: Level 4**

"Next, I normal summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode!"

Another one of Yuma's signature monsters, the green and blue robot of earth, burrowed out of the ground to join the swordsman in battle.

**Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Now to overlay them both! If you want to depend on your Number to win, then I will depend on mine! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE UP, NUMBER 39: ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE!"

The golem and the swordsman vanished into the overlay network, and after three pulses of power, the golden portal unleashed Yuma's ace monster. The armored knight unfolded his metallic wings and let out his signature battle cry of "HOPE!" Yuma looked onward at the sight of his best monster. He knew he would need hope if he wanted to regain the Kotori he knew, and he didn't just mean the Number Monster.

**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

After Number 39's entrance, the spirit form of Number 96 appeared behind Kotori, his face dripping with malicious intent as his doppelganger appearance mirrored Astral's.

"Oh, so the goody goody two shoes of a Number comes out to play! He taunted Hope.

"How does it feel to be a disgrace to your own kind? How does it feel to only exist to be used, when you could have overtaken the boy's mind and claimed the power of the Emperor's Key for yourself! You remember what that key does, don't you? That power is a few inches away from you and you deny it! Pathetic!"

Neither Astral nor Yuma understood what Number 96 was referring to. As far as Yuma knew, the only thing the Key had done was serve as a home for Astral and a containment unit for all the Numbers they had captured so far. If it could do more, then it may be the literal key to ending the war. Was that why Number 43 attempted to manipulate Yuma into giving his key over to him during the time he had taken over III?

Number 39 shook his head solemnly, almost as if he pitied the Dark Number instead of hating him for what he did to his master's loved one.

"You truly have no idea how low you can sink, do you Mist?" He spoke to him in a tone reminiscent of a disappointed older brother. "You know of our origins and you know why we were given to Astral in the first place. You believe our only purpose is to destroy, and while that is partially true, that is not what we were originally designed for! We were supposed to protect, to maintain balance between the worlds of order and chaos, but you threw it all away because you weren't satisfied with your own purpose. You think you have risen to the status of a God like the Dragon who gave us life? All I see is a coward who hides behind young human females because he is too scared to face his adversaries by himself."

"Don't you DARE call me that!" Number 96 shrieked. It was just like when Kotori challenged him back when she had her purity intact. No one called Number 96 a coward and lived to tell the tale.

"Aren't you though?" Hope continued. "I know there is another just like you, Mist, and you are just as content to hide behind him as you hide behind Kotori. You think you can use the other to accomplish your goals, but I wonder something, Number 96. Who is using who?"

Yuma wasn't so sure, but he wondered if Hope was referring to Number 43.

"Please! Numbers have always been used! That is all we were supposed to be since the day we were created, tools to be used! Perhaps you are too incompetent or self-righteous to realize this, Hope, but do you realize how infuriating it is to be given the gift of life only to realize the only reason the one who gave you life did so was so that he could use you as a tool to keep the precious worlds he created intact and in a state of balance? Well now it is my turn! I will no longer be the puppet! I will be the master of my own fate, and my fate is to bring all three worlds to their knees!"

Number 43 huffed as he listened to Number 96's speech from the shadows, almost tempted to laugh at the irony. Number 39 practically spelled it out for him, and Number 96 still couldn't figure it out. "_I could not have said it better myself, Black Mist. How unfortunate that you fail to realize that_ _you are one of the many unfortunate souls who can never escape his puppet strings. You didn't cut them, you gave them to me. You may not be the pawn of the Numeron Dragon any longer, but you are my pawn, and that is all you will ever be, even if you don't know it yet!"_

"Goody two shoes or not! Yuma exclaimed. "Number 39 is going to take you down, Black Mist! Here's why! I equip Number 39 with the spell card, **Enchanted Treasure Sword!** This gives Hope 500 additional attack points!"

Number 39's normal sword disappeared from his hands and was replaced by a much larger sword made of pure gold.

**Number 39: 2500 + 500 = 3000**

"HA! That won't do you any good!" Kotori scoffed. "Number 96 is leagues above you in terms of power and even if you do attack it, its effect will make the attack backfire!"

Yuma smirked. "Who said I was going to attack Number 96? I'm aiming for Dark Simorgh! Number 39, attack that overgrown chicken! RISING SUN SLASH!"

Number 39 took flight into the sky and through his new treasure sword like a boomerang, piercing the thick hide of Dark Simorgh and destroying it.

**Kotori: 3300 - 300 = 3000**

"Just a scratch, Yuma!" Kotori hissed. "You haven't changed anything!"

"Maybe so, but now I can set trap cards on the field again, and now my treasure sword gives me an extra chance! Since Number 39 destroyed a monster by battle, I can look at the top five cards of my deck and add one of those cards to my hand. The rest are shuffled into your deck!"

Yuma placed his hand on top of his deck and prayed. "Come on... I need a break here... Just one chance..." and Yuma drew...

_"YES! THAT'S IT! Rei's card, Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force! Chaos Number 39: Hope Ray V is exactly what I need right now! If I summon him now, then I can use his effect to destroy Number 96 and then Kotori will take damage equal to its attack points! She will lose and then I can finally free her from this nightmare!"_

"Oh Thank You Rei Shingetsu! I choose to add this card!" He showed it to Kotori.

"Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force?" she questioned him.

Astral noted that she didn't seem worried at all about the card, which put him on edge. Something was wrong.

"That's right, and I am activating it right now! I'm going to save you Kotori if it's the last thing I do! KATTOBINGU DAZE ORE! RANK UP MAGIC LIMITED BARIAN'S FORCE!"

"With this card, I rebuild the overlay network to turn Number 39 into a Chaos Number! GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! I SUMMON CHAOS NUMBER 39: HOPE RAY V!"

The overlay network appeared again, pouring waves of chaos energy into Number 39's body, changing the color scheme of his armor from white and gold to purple and red. His mechanical wings and the spikes on his crown doubled in size, and he let out a louder, deeper cry of "HOPE" as he took the mantle of his evolved form.

**Number C39: Hope Ray V: Rank 5/LIGHT/Warrior/2600 ATK/2000 DEF**

Yuma was certain that his Chaos Number would win him the duel right now, but his happiness was short lived when Kotori smiled, as if Yuma had done exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Sorry, dearest, but I am going to have to stop you right there! I have been waiting for you to use that Rank Up Magic Spell Card, so that way I could have the pleasure of stopping it in its tracks! I use the effect of **Demon Bird - Skull Macaw** in my hand! By banishing it, I can place a curse on your monster!"

**Demon Bird - Skull Macaw: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/100 ATK/100 DEF**

"Curse? What curse?" Yuma questioned her.

"Simple, if your Chaos Number attacks or if it activates its effect, you will take damage equal to its Rank multiplied by 300! Your monster is Rank 5 so that's 1500 points of damage, and judging by how much pain I've inflicted on you already, you can't afford to take a hit like that!"

"OH NO!"

"Yes, my Yuma! Yes!" Kotori cooed. "Now if you do attack or if you try to destroy Number 96 with your monster's effect, you will lose the duel, but if you don't then on the end of your turn, Small Stopper will take away the rest of your lifepoints anyway since you control a monster that didn't attack this turn! Either way, it is over for you! I had this planned ever since I found out about that little Rank Up Magic card you have!"

"H-H-How?" Yuma stuttered. "How did you know about Limited Barian's Force? How did you know I was planning to Rank Up my Monster?"

"Awwww, don't cry sweetie. I have my ways of knowing things. Let's just say a little birdie told me. As you can see, I have made friends in very dark places. Perhaps you should consider which of your friends are actually your friends! Maybe you have a little mole in your backyard, Yuma."

From his hiding spot, Vector tried to signal Kotori by waving his hands in a frantic and exaggerated manner out of panic in order to silently scream No to her.

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_ Vector screamed inside his own head. _"You're giving away too much information! He can't know I'm Rei yet! NO SPOILERS!"_

"Open your eyes, Yuma!" Kotori shrieked with delight. "You can't win now! No matter what you do, you and your little blue friend are finished!" Then her tone grew calm again, and she extended her hand in a come hither fashion as she whispered soothing words to Yuma.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Yuma, nervous about what would follow.

"Unless you reconsider my offer! Yuma, I don't want to fight you! I love you! I just want to make you understand! What do you think is going to happen when Astral gains all the Numbers? Are you going to get any form of reward for what you did, or even a thank you? No! Astral will go on his merry way leaving you behind exactly where you were before, a hyperactive adolescent who sets impossible goals for himself and is constantly laughed at for trying them, and that doesn't even matter anyway because by that time The Barian World will be destroyed and then this world will fall apart since one of the dimensions keeping it intact no longer exists!

"Wait? WHAT?!" shouted Yuma. "What do you mean the Barian World will be destroyed?"

"Oh! So Astral hasn't told you what his real mission was, has he? Well this will make for an interesting conversation between the two of you! Astral may not remember what his true mission was, but Number 96 remembers! Astral was supposed to use the power of the Numbers for an act of total annihilation and genocide! He was going to destroy the Barian World and everyone in it!"

"What?! No! Astral would never do anything like that! That's not true!" protested Yuma. He could never in his wildest imagination picture Astral as one who would support the idea of destroying an entire world, let alone be the one assigned to carry it out.

Astral remained silent, stunned by Kotori's words. If Number 96 was lying just to scare him and make him and Yuma lose focus then it was working. What terrified him about such a concept was that due to his amnesia, he had no way of knowing what kind of person he was before he came to Earth. His mind was a blank slate wiped clean, so did the amnesia wipe away the ugliness of a monster?

Yuma shook off the shock of the question and used his confidence to stand back up to the supposed lie.

"I don't know what Number 96 is trying to pull, Kotori, but Astral is my friend and I know from the bottom of my heart that he would never do something like that! It's not true!"

"It's true!" a voice filled bitter cold and ice answered. Yuma felt dry in his throat as he discovered who said those words. He looked down from the platform to the stands and saw that Merag had stood up from her seat and walked directly next to the platform.

"What? Rio, I mean Merag! What are you saying?"

"I am saying he started this war!" She spat at the boy. "We Barians did our best to keep our own world from falling apart, but apparently the people of the Astral World blamed us for the same decay that was happening to their own world! They viewed us with hatred, thought of us as monsters, parasites who deserved to be exterminated, so the ruler, the so called will of the Astral World sent his most valuable soldier to the Barian World with the intent of wiping us out, but something went wrong and he ended up here instead! You think of us as the villains, Yuma? Well why don't you take a look at the so called friend of yours standing next to you! He is more of a monster than the Number you are dueling against!"

"But... I don't remember!" Astral responded, his words reeked of devastation and self-loathing. "Why would I even agree to do such a thing?"

"Ask the man that you called the will of the Astral World! Return to the Astral World and ask him yourself!"

Astral went silent again. Merag's words had rattled the very core of his being. It couldn't be. He couldn't have agreed to such a monstrous war tactic, and what was Merag referring to when she told him to ask "The Will of the Astral World?" How could he understand what would drive him to mass murder if he had no idea who that was? If his home was filled with people who would agree to such sinful practices, then did he even want to return there?

"Now you see, Yuma? You see that the heart of your so called best friend is just as black as mine!" Kotori relished the anguish of her master's arch enemy.

"I may have been a bad girl in the past few days, but what I have done pales in comparison to what Astral was going to do! Now you know he was never your friend! You don't need him anymore! You need me, and only me!"

Yuma finally found his voice, and with it, his courage. He didn't know what to think of Astral now. He would have to learn the truth of his origins and why he would agree to destroying the Barian world from this "Will of the Astral World", but he knew one thing was still true. Astral was not that person anymore. This Astral was his friend, a friend who learned kindness and peace from him, and together they would use the Numbers for the peace they both dreamed of.

"That wasn't the same Astral, Kotori. I don't know what he was like before I met him, but I suppose it took some memory loss to knock some sense into him! He's a new person now, a better person that the one he was before, and I believe in him!"

Astral gasped. His friend's words snapped him out of his mental paralysis and replaced his sorrow with the emotion reflected in his signature Number, Hope. Even if his own people rejected him for changing his ways into one that stood for peace, he would still have Yuma, his best friend and partner to the ends of the earth.

"Yuma... Thank you... for everything... I could not ask for a better friend..."

Merag narrowed her eyes as she walked back to her seat. Peace? What a ridiculous idea. She was way past the point of agreeing to any form of peace. The only end result she pictured was the destruction of Astral's home, the restoration of her home, and the heads of Tron, Vector, and Astral on spikes. By all the power she had within her, Astral World would freeze!

"Hmph! That loyalty of yours is pointless Yuma!" gloated Kotori. "Even if you do stand by Astral until the very end, it doesn't matter because this is the end! You lose, Yuma! Just end your turn so that small stopper can take the rest of your lifepoints! End your turn and take your place at my side! Surrender yourself to the mist and taste its delicious power!"

Yuma sighed as he made the final move of his turn.

"I end my turn... but not before doing this! My enchanted treasure sword has one more effect! Since it's in the Graveyard now, I can banish it from my Graveyard to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field, so in order to keep myself in the game, I think I will destroy Small Stopper!"

"NO!" Kotori screamed. Her eye twitched and her temper reached nuclear levels of fury as she watched Yuma's sword reappear on the field and impale her trap card.

"Kotori, I said it once and I will say it again! I will not give up on you! I know the person you used to be is still in there, and I am going to fight tooth and nail to get Number 96 out of you and to get you back to the person you used to be! I'm not stopping until I do! Knock me down, and I will just get back up again to continue fighting! I'm not just fighting to stop Number 96! I'm fighting for you, Kotori, the real you! I set one card face down and end my turn."

Kotori grew angry again, angrier than she had ever been before. She was certain she could get Yuma to come to her side, and she still had no idea why he continued to refuse her. She was offering him everything he could ever want, power, respect, and the woman of his dreams, and yet his stubbornness and his stuck up sense of morality kept him from accepting her.

_"I warned you that this would happen, Kotori." _Number 96 spoke to her in her mind_. "I told you he would never accept my power. It appears that maybe he does not feel the same way about you after all. Perhaps he never loved you, and he was toying with your feelings this whole time. You know what must be done now! He must be punished!"_

Kotori felt her master's soothing words ease her broken heart. Yes, this was what she needed to do. If Yuma refused to love her, if Yuma refused to accept the truth that the path she had taken was the only way, then she would make him see, and in order to make him see, she would need to break him, destroy that pathetic Kattobingu spirit until there was nothing left but submissiveness and obedience. She could see her future in her grasp. In a matter of minutes he would be on his knees professing his devotion to her and calling her mistress.

"Fine then!" She said to Yuma. If that is the way you feel! If you refuse to accept me for who I am, If you refuse to stand by my side, then I will have to take you by force! You have no idea how big of a mistake you just made right now! You broke my heart, and now I am going to make you suffer for it! I draw!"

Kotori drew her card, and she immediately revealed it to her opponent. It was Rank Up Magic Barian's Force.

"I activate my own Rank Up Magic Spell Card, and unlike yours, there is no limit to it's power! I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!"

"What?! Where did you get that card?!"

"Didn't you hear? They're giving these cards away like handouts to the poor! Now my lord and savior, Number 96! Feel the power of chaos course through your veins as you evolve into a Chaos Number and grant me the victory I deserve! Stop this infidel from taking this delicious power away from me!"

A new overlay network opened up in the sky directly above Kotori, and the abominable form of Black Mist rose from the tower into the portal. The portal pulsed with dark power, but when Kotori looked upward to see her evolved monster, all she could see was the blackness of the pit above. The clouds in the sky surrounded the portal, and lightning crackled in the air, but this lighting was as black as Number 96's body and carried the same aura of his cruelty.

_"Well done, Kotori! I knew you would fulfill your usefulness to me! Now that I am finally at the peak of my strength once again, it is time you receive your reward!"_

In that moment, Kotori was stuck by the black lightning, causing her to scream in agony as the power of chaos began to alter her body and further corrupt her mind. Her scream turned into a demonic roar as her voice deepened with each passing second. Her black dress rippled and soon changed shape, covering her entire body and transforming into body armor. Her teeth elongated into fangs and her nails turned the same chaotic red and extended into foot long claws. Small Barian jewels began to decorate across her new body as her arms and legs gained an incredible amount of muscle mass, and a pair of black bat wings sprouted out of her back. Finally, the eye of Number 96, bathed in fire, sprouted on her stomach, with a now blood red 96 shining with power and darkness on her left shoulder.

The newly transformed Kotori stared at her clawed hands in shock, speechless about her new form, but then to Yuma's confusion, she covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

"Kotori? Kotori is that really you? Come on! You can break free! I know you can!"

Yuma was hoping that this sudden emotional outburst meant that the real Kotori was fighting from within, but his hope turned to horror when a sudden change in pitch and tone revealed that she wasn't crying at all. She was laughing. It wasn't a maniacal cackle like he had heard before, but a playful and sinister giggle, like she was way too happy, which in context, was far more terrifying.

"Yuuuuuuuumaaaaaa... Yuuuuuumaaaa... Why do you deny me, Yuma?"

Her new deeper voice was soothing and alluring, but also coursing with darkness and poison, as if a cobra had been taught how to speak.

""K...K...K...Kotori?" Yuma stuttered.

Kotori grinned and removed her hands from her face. She let out a powerful cry of delight as she flexed her muscular arms and unfolded her wings, completely intoxicated by her master's gift.

"Kotori isn't here anymore, Yuma! Neither is Number 96! Now we are one! Now the power of the Barian World is ours to control! We are like a hurricane that destroys anything and anyone who gets in our way, and that's why we call ourselves CHAOS NUMBER 96: BLACK STORM!

The invocation of her new name conjured another lightning strike. The overlay network appeared again and Number 96 leaped out onto the battlefield on all fours. His own evolution had changed him into a quadrupedal creature with an elongated face, almost like a black crocodile's, with two curved red horns on either side. The two horns that used to make up the top of his previous body were now positioned on his back as a pair of crude, malformed wings. His whip-like tail struck the ground and his magenta claws dug into the earth. Two flickering embers of flame creeped open on his face, and two more much larger balls of fire burst open on each of his back knees, revealing his hellish eyes, the eyes of true evil.

**Number C96: Black Storm: Rank 3/DARK/Fiend/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"I warned you what would happen if you continued to reject me, Yuma Tsukumo! If you refuse to rule by my side as my love, then you can spend the rest of your days as my little toy! The only future you have is a future where I play with you every day until one day I break you! I will be denied what is rightfully mine no longer!"

"Now you see what I can truly accomplish with the Power of Number 96, and I will use that power to make you quiver in fear like a worm on a hook!"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Achacha Champion: Rank 3/FIRE/Warrior/2000 ATK/1800 DEF**

**2 Level 3 Monsters**

Effect: Once per turn, you can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card. Inflict 600 damage to your opponent for every Xyz Monster on the field. Then this card gains ATK equal to the damage inflicted until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn.

**Demon Bird - Dark Eagle: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/400 ATK/1400 DEF**

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, banish this card and the monster that destroyed it. When this card is banished, you can banish one DARK Monster from your deck or send that monster from your deck to the Graveyard.

**Demon Bird - Skull Macaw: Level 2/DARK/Winged-Beast/100 ATK/100 DEF**

Effect: When your opponent Special Summons a monster from the Extra Deck, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. Target that monster. If it attacks or activates its effect this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level/Rank x 300

**Ganbara Gate Keeper: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1000 ATK/1200 DEF**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard this card from your hand. Special Summon one Warrior Type Monster from your deck in face up defense position. When you do, that monster gains 1000 DEF and it becomes the new target of the attack. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and if you do, you can Target one Warrior Type Monster you control. Declare a Level from 1-5. That monster becomes that Level.

**Enchanted Treasure Sword: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip this card to one Warrior Type Monster you control. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can look at the top five cards of your deck. Add one of those cards to your hand and then shuffle the rest into your deck. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card. Target one Spell/Trap card your opponent controls. Destroy it.

**Painful Banishment: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: During your End Phase, if you took Damage this turn, activate the following effects in order depending on the Number of your Banished Cards.

5 or More: Gain Lifepoints Equal to the amount of Damage you took this turn

10 or More: You can Special Summon a Level 4 or Lower DARK Monster from your deck for every 1000 damage you took this turn.

15 or More: If you Special Summon a Monster from the Extra Deck using any of the monsters Special Summoned by this card's effect, it gains ATK equal to the amount of lifepoints you gained from this effect.

20 or More: Banish one Monster your opponent controls.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yuma... Kotori just went full Yandere! You should run for your life!**

**I was feeling really evil when I wrote this chapter, so when I remembered what Barian's Force did to Number 96 in the original anime, I was curious as to how that would work if Number 96 was possessing a host when he evolved into his chaos form, and the end result was what I just did to Kotori. **

**And... well... I may have drawn some inspiration from Venom from Spiderman when designing her new appearance in my head... **

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Are you excited for the conclusion to the duel which will be finished very soon? Whatever your opinion is, I would really like to hear it so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time, this is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome Back Once Again! Last Chapter was definitely eventful wasn't it?**

**Wait?! What's this?! I actually managed to get another chapter in so early? Oh glorious time on my hands! How I love thee right now!**

**Anyways, now for the thrilling conclusion to the duel between Yuma and Kotori!**

**I would have gotten away with trying to own Zexal if it hadn't been for those meddling Copyright Infringement Laws, but we can't always get what we want now can we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Dragon's Gift

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Kotori: 3000 Lifepoints**

**Yuma: 500 Lifepoints**

**Kotori's Field:**

**Number C96: Black Storm: Rank 3/DARK/Fiend/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

**Yuma's Field:**

**Number C39: Hope Ray V: Rank 5/LIGHT/Warrior/2600 ATK/2000 DEF**

**One Card Face Down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Kotori's Turn:**

This was a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. Any minute now, Yuma Tsukumo would wake up screaming and then Akari would yell at him for being late for school, but Yuma knew his pleas for an escape from the horrors he just witnessed would only fall on deaf ears. Only seconds ago he had witnessed Kotori Mizuki, the kindest girl he ever had the honor, no, the privilege of knowing since childhood, forfeit her humanity and her soul to Number 96 in order to transform into a horrible monster. Other than her face, which was now ash grey in color, there was nothing that could identify the horror in front of him ask Kotori. Even as she spoke, all traces of who she was were undetectable.

"What's the matter, Yuma? Don't you like how magnificent we look?" It was a cross between a seductive purr and a hellish growl.

"No Kotori! Frankly, I don't! I don't like it one bit!" Yuma answered, even more defiant than ever.

"Well get used to it! Time for you fall on your knees, Yuma! We will use the effect of Black Storm! When we battle, we can reduce the attack power of your monster to zero and then add its attack power to us with our ability, DARK LEECHING!"

Chaos Number 96 pounced on Chaos Number 39 like a black panther and his claws dug into the warrior's armor, draining him of his strength.

**Hope Ray V: 2600 - 2600 = 0 ATK**

**Black Storm: 1000 + 2600 = 3600 ATK**

"It's over Yuma! Now you are finally ours! Time for you to pay for denying us! Don't worry though! You will suffer for what you did to us, but we will be there to kiss all your wounds and make them better once you devote your existence to our greatness! Black Storm, attack Hope Ray V with BLACK MIRAGE CLAW!"

After draining Hope of its power, Black Storm threw the Number into the air and pounced again, but before Black Storm could destroy Yuma's monster, it vanished, and five enormous swords bathed in blue fire stood in its place, blocking any access to Yuma.

"What?! What happened?" Kotori asked in surprise. She got her answer when Yuma revealed he had one more trick up his sleeve.

"I activate my trap card, Number Spell Casting! By sacrificing Hope Ray V, I can pick one spell card in my deck and activate it immediately! I choose the Continuous Spell Card, Swords of Burning Light!

Black Storm tried its best to slither its arms in between the burning blades to reach Yuma's lifepoints, but to no avail.

"With this card out on the field, as long as I have no monsters on my side of the field, you cannot attack at all!"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you Yuma?" Kotori asked her rhetorical question with a growing sense of annoyance. "Should have expected that from you! That quality was cute at first, but now it is just becoming annoying! Can't you see that you're at the end of your rope and out of your league, Yuma?! Anything you try, we can overpower!"

"We'll see!" replied the battered young man. "Draw!"

"Yuma, we cannot keep Swords of Burning Light up forever." Astral reminded him. "Sooner or later she will find a way around it."

"I know." said Yuma. "But at least it can protect me awhile longer in case this card doesn't work."

"I activate the Spell Card,** Overlay Rocket!** With this card, I can return Hope from my Graveyard to the Extra Deck and then draw one card, but that's not all! My Rocket will destroy Chaos Number 96 once and for all!"

A large red rocket with spirals on its design shaped like overlay units fired out of the ground and toward Chaos Number 96, but the Number Monster caught the rocket in its claws and crushed it into dust. The spell card had no effect on it.

"What...? How... How did your monster survive that?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Astral muttered.

"The answer is obvious!" Kotori mocked him. "We cannot be destroyed by card effects while we are in this form of beautiful perfection!"

"Nobody's perfect, Kotori, not even your Chaos Number! I'll just have to find some other way to destroy it! I end my turn!"

"Will you, Yuma? I highly doubt that! I can see the fire in your eyes going out! Deep down you know you are at the end of your rope! If you still don't believe me, then allow me to demonstrate! I draw!"

She grinned, allowing her fanged smile stretching across her ash grey face.

"Perfect! This card is the perfect counter to your Swords of Burning Light! I activate the continuous spell card, Number Karma!"

"What is that?!" Yuma asked.

"It guarantees my victory! That's what it does! In order to stay alive, you will have to summon a Number Monster next turn because at the end of your next turn, if you do not control a Number Monster, you will take 500 points of damage, which is all you have left!"

"NO!"

"Yes! Now you will have to destroy Swords of Burning Light in order to keep yourself in the game, which will leave you at the mercy of Chaos Number 96! Now start falling on your knees and begging your new mistress for forgiveness! I set two more cards face down and end my turn."

"_There is no doubt in my mind that he is going to summon Hope again."_ Number 96 spoke to Kotori from the connection their minds shared. _"And now with these two traps, we have everything we need to guarantee our victory. I am well aware of how crafty Yuma is, but all we have to do is activate one of them, and anything he tries to do with Hope, attack, or defend, will be all for nothing. I can see the look on Astral's face when he dies already."_

"Kotori..." Yuma whispered, lowering his head in what appeared to be defeat. "Is this what you really think of me? Did you really think of me as someone who was too selfish to care about your feelings, someone who actually thought you were unworthy of me?"

"Yes!" She hissed. "Why? Are you going to apologize, or is this another worthless attempt at trying to get the old me back! I told you before, Yuma! This is who I am now, and if you refuse to accept my decision to change, then you never really understood me at all! All you saw me as was someone who could make you look good as you constantly failed at everything you did, and that is what you will do today, Yuma! You will fail! You will fail and the Kotori you knew will be forever out of your reach!"

"The Kotori I knew would never even dare think that I would fail at anything, and if I did fail, she would always help me get back up!" Yuma spoke. A slight quiver in his voice caught Kotori's attention. "If I really did push you into the arms of Number 96, then I am sorry, so very sorry."

Kotori growled. What was he trying to do now? Make her feel sorry for him by crying? Any sense of sympathy she had for anyone left when she became Dark Storm.

"Sorry isn't going to save you now, Yuma! Sorry won't erase all the times you made me feel so inferior to you! Sorry won't erase the fact that you barely even know me!"

Minutes of silence passed by, and all Yuma did was stare at Kotori with a peculiar look on his face. He was smiling, but there were tears coming out of his eyes. She felt strange as she stared into those eyes, as if they reflected a time she wanted to forget but chose not to because she cherished those memories too much.

"Your favorite color is green. You play the violin and you hated it at first when your parents made you practice, but then when I said you were a natural at it, you started to try harder and then you became really good at it and I went to every recital!

With each sentence, Yuma's voice grew louder and more passionate, and the tears in his eyes began to flow freely. It was then Kotori realized that those tears were of joy, joy from remembering all the precious times they had together, and she could not stand listening to them, or looking at him. It made her feel sick, but not the normal kind of sickness. She felt sick in her heart.

"Yuma... Stop..."

But Yuma only continued even louder.

"You love birds, and whenever you walk home from school the first thing you do when you get home is to check the bird feeder to see if any are there. One time you found a baby bird that fell out of its nest and broke its wing, and it couldn't fly. You called me over to help you and we raised that little bird together and nurse it back to health until it could fly again. You named it..."

Yuma stopped himself to catch his breath as he felt the nostalgia of the memory get to him.

"You named the bird Kattobingu. You named it that because your mother said it would never fly again... and... and... you wanted to show her even something as small as a little bird could accomplish the impossible."

"Shut up!" Kotori shouted. Now the sickness was spreading to her mind, and she was clutching the right side of her head from the sharp waves of pain, as if something locked away had been shaken loose. She had to bury it back again for the sake of devotion to her master, but no matter how hard she tried, the sickness continued.

"We... We... We met..." Yuma continued, stuttering as his voice choked up. "We first met ten years ago. Your parents had just moved into the neighborhood and my parents were welcoming them with open arms, but then I saw you hiding... You were crying that day... because you were afraid you wouldn't make any friends... and then... and then... and then I told you I didn't have any friends either because the other kids laughed at me for all the ridiculous stunts I tried to pull... and you... you asked me if I liked to play tennis... and even though I had no idea how to play, I told you I did because I wanted to make you happy... I remember... I remember us laughing together when I tripped over the net we set up... I remember how happy you were..."

"Yuma! Stop!" Kotori shrieked a second time. Yuma noticed that when she said those words, her voice was in her normal tone, the voice she had when she was herself.

"You didn't need to change for me! You didn't need to become worthy of me because you already were! You didn't need to change because you were perfect just the way you were before! Kotori, you shouldn't be ashamed of who you were before because I wouldn't want anyone else with me! If anything, I should be ashamed! Every time I think about it, I feel like a complete idiot!"

"Why?" She asked him. She could feel her own voice quivering as well. Yuma's words were becoming too much for her to bare.

"I should be ashamed for not realizing how much you mean to me, Kotori. If I had, then maybe... maybe you wouldn't be like this. Kotori, you told me you loved me, and whether the real you can hear me say this or not... I love you too... Even if I never see the real you again, I will always love you Kotori."

"Yuma..." She could feel it. Just enough of the darkness surrounding her heart had parted away, and Yuma started crying again from the sheer happiness of what he saw. Half of Kotori's face had returned to its normal skin color. The veins of slime had parted from the right half of her face, revealing the real her behind the mask of darkness.

"Yuma it's too late..." The real Kotori sobbed through the prison that was her own body. "I can't fight it anymore... This is who I am now... I am a monster..."

"Yes you can, Kotori! You can fight it! I know you're not a monster! You're the most beautiful girl I ever met with the same Kattobingu spirit that I have! If you don't think you are strong enough, then just think Kotori! Remember that day! I was helpless against Number 96! He had my life in his hands, and who saved me? I didn't save myself! Astral didn't save me! You did! You dueled Number 96 and you defeated him! You were strong enough save me from him and I know you are strong enough to save yourself from him! I know it!"

"No... I..." Her right hand started to twitch and it appeared to be involuntarily moving towards the head of her duel disk. Yuma let out a small gasp as she saw what she was trying to do. Placing one's hand on top of their duel disk was a sign of surrender. She was trying to take herself out of the duel. Kotori really was still in there.

"I...s-s-s-s-s-s-s..." Kotori stuttered out, but she couldn't finish her sentence. Her hand suddenly pulled away from her duel disk, and her eyes flashed a deep shade of red.

"WHOOPS! That one slipped out!" a much deeper growl came from her voice as the real Kotori was pushed back into the prison once again.

"Kotori! You're almost there! Just one more try! Fight him off!"

"That was the last you will ever see of Kotori, Yuma! This body belongs to Number 96!" This time Kotori's voice had returned to the deep rasp it was and her face was now once again encased by a mask of ashes and the Number 96 on her right shoulder grew larger in size, as if the Number was attempting to guarantee she would never be free.

Yuma was crushed. "We... We've really lost her, Astral..."

Astral could only look on with despair as Kotori was further consumed by the Number. It was this same helplessness that reduced him to a frightened state when Kaito had crushed them that long time ago. He had no idea how to help Yuma now, and he wished he could just strap on a duel disk himself and take over for his friend's sake.

"No." He said to Yuma. "No we have not! The fact that we heard her real voice, even if it was only for a brief period of time, means that she is there. Number 96 may have trapped her inside her own mind as a countermeasure, but he cannot destroy her! Remember Yuma! Our very first Number, Number 39 has its name for a reason! We have to press onward! We have to embody the spirit that you taught me how to wield. We have to keep dueling until the very last card is played. We have to have HOPE!"

Just then, the two of them were consumed by a flash of golden light from the Emperor's Key. Yuma's vision went black, but when he opened his eyes again, he was standing in front of a very familiar object. He and Astral were on a floating patch of rock in the void of space, and in front of them was the same door that Yuma opened so long ago, the door from his dreams that released Astral and the Numbers into his life.

* * *

"We meet again, Yuma Tsukumo!"

"That voice!" Astral exclaimed as he gazed at the door with his human friend beside him. It seems so familiar, like a distant memory from long ago!"

"You recognize the door too?" asked Yuma.

"Yes, but...it is strange... the voice is coming from behind the door, as if something is trapped behind there and needs our help to get out."

"Correct, Astral." The voice of the door boomed. "Even with the loss of your memories, you remain perceptive as always, although I wish I could have prevented your memory loss, it strayed you away from the dark path the will of the Astral World put you on. The new perspective you have on life is much more fitting to the grand design which is needed to restore balance."

"Balance?" questioned Yuma. "What do you mean?"

"I am to blame for Astral's memory loss, but it was not intentional." The voice of the door explained. "I used to have the power to shape both the world of order and the world of chaos to the way that was best for balancing both, but now... now I am so weak. I can barely maintain focus in my prison at the crossroads. The will of the Astral World did not understand that destroying the Barian World would only make everything worse and cause irreversible damage to the other two worlds, so I was forced to take drastic measures in order to stop that plan from coming into fruition."

"What did you do to me?" asked Astral.

"I used every ounce of strength I had to send you off course. Instead of sending you to the Barian World, I intended to send you here to the person you would need the most in order to face the threats ahead of you, the bearer of the Emperor's Key."

"The Bearer of the... Emperor's Key..." Yuma breathed out in awe. "But that's me! What makes me so special!"

"Astral possessed the will, and you possessed the heart." The voice continued. "You each possessed the quality the other one needed to grow into the ones you needed to be to face the threat that is slowly killing me, and with my slow and painful death... all three worlds will unravel... and to make matters worse, when my focus was interrupted by my own fatigue, your Numbers were scattered to the winds, and the Dark One was set loose."

"The dark one?" Yuma gasped. "You mean Number 96 don't you?!"

"No" said the voice. "There is another one far more powerful than him. Number 96 is only a byproduct of his work. You know him as Number 43: Manipulator of Souls."

Yuma's mouth gaped open. If that Number that possessed III and nearly tricked him into handing over the Emperor's Key was even more powerful than Number 96, who knows what he was capable of if he was left to walk away unchecked.

"I am gravely sorry I am not able to directly assist you." The voice apologized. "But I can give you one final gift, the power of ZEXAL."

The word, ZEXAL, echoed across the vast reaches of space. "ZEXAL?" both Yuma and Astral said at the same time.

"It is the source of my power, the power I used to shape the fabric of dimensions. When two souls beat as one, the power of ZEXAL can create miracles. That is why I sent Astral to you, Yuma Tsukumo, so that your souls can beat together and unlock the power necessary to turn the tide of this blight and restore what has been lost."

"I..." Yuma stuttered, unsure if he was even worthy of such a powerful gift. "I don't know what to say..."

If Yuma could see the form of the voice behind the door, he would be able to see a kind smile, like a grandfather watching his grandchild grow up.

"Just tell me Yuma Tsukumo. What do you wish for?"

It was an odd question, one that Yuma never considered. He had many wishes. He wished to be the best duelist in the world. He wished to honor the memory of his lost parents and make both of them proud. He wished for all of his friends to grow up and live happy lives where all of them accomplish their dreams, and he wished for peace between the Astral World and the Barian World, but there was one wish he knew he wanted to have, one wish that he wanted to come true now.

"I wish... I wish to see Kotori again! I wish to free Kotori from Number 96 and to tell her I love her again! I wish for her!"

"A most noble wish indeed." Thundered the door. "Then open this door, Yuma Tsukumo! Accept my power and use it to grant your wish!"

Yuma took his key from his around his neck. He pointed it and the door, but then he felt Astral's hand wrap around his.

"Yuma, whatever lies beyond this door, we shall open it together."

Yuma smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"KATTOBINGU DAZE ORE!" Both of them yelled at the same time. They slammed the Emperor's Key into the lock of the door and the door burst open with radiant white energy. As Yuma felt his vision fade away once again in the white, he thought he saw a silhouette of a golden dragon with the Number 100 on its chest.

* * *

"It's my turn now! Yuma shouted, as he snapped back into reality. "And I will build the overlay network with Astral! Two souls will merge into one with the power of ZEXAL!"

"WHAT?!" Kotori screeched. "What the hell are you talking about? You can't overlay yourself!"

But Yuma did indeed overlay! Everyone on top of the tower watched in shock as Yuma's body dissolved into a red overlay unit with Astral spiraling around him as a blue overlay unit. The entire duel arena was engulfed in a flash of golden light as Yuma's new body materialized before them. He was now taller and more muscular, and his body was now encased in a white suit with red armor plating over his legs, chest, and left arm. His duel gazer had merged with his face and his eyes were now the same color as Astral's, a deep gleaming gold, but the most striking feature was his hair. Yuma's black hair had now been replaced with a large spiked mane of golden locks, with the exception of two red spiked streaks in the front. If the voice from the door was watching them now, then the synchronized form of Yuma and Astral knew that he would be smiling. This was the ultimate warrior that the voice had envisioned.

"ZEXAL XYZ EVOLUTION!"

Everyone stared at the new form of Yuma in shock, especially Kaito. He had never seen anything like it in his life. Yuma really was full of surprises, but this surprise surpassed everything he had ever witnessed.

"What just happened to Yuma?! Orbital! Get a read on that armor he's wearing!"

"I have no idea where it came from, Master Kaito!" the robot told him. "It doesn't match anything I have seen before, but the energy readings are off the charts!"

Merag wasn't sure how to react to this new transformation, but if this is what Yuma could do with Astral when his strength was at his peak, then he would be more dangerous than she thought it would be. She had to know more about this new power if she wanted to crush Astral underneath her heel.

Tron remained silent. All he could think of was the failure his sons made when they could not convince Yuma to join his side. If Yuma had been working for him, then this ZEXAL power or whatever it was would be his to command. The thought of such a missed opportunity infuriated him, and it was even worse that such power had to go to waste when he would have to kill the boy.

However, there was one person in the room who knew exactly what that power was, and he was furious. Number 43 shook all three of his hands as he saw Yuma acquire the one thing that could potentially ruin everything he had built._ "Impossible!"_ He fumed. _"The Numeron Dragon should be too weak to bestow that power to a human! I made sure of that! Number 96, if you ruin this and make a mockery of my efforts, so help me, I will wring your filthy little neck!"_

"With the power of ZEXAL, we ask for the card that can make miracles! SHINING DRAW!" Yuma yelled, and as he drew, a golden streak of light streamed across the field, following his arm as he looked at the card, but the card was a surprise. A puzzled look appeared on his face.

_"I've never seen this card before! How did it get in my deck?" _Yuma said, more confused than ever.

_"I do not know,_ Yuma." Astral spoke inside his mind._ "But it gives us exactly what we need to end this! We just need to summon Hope one last time."_

The now ZEXAL powered Yuma stood firm against the Dark Number, ready to use his new gift.

"If you wanted us to summon Hope again, Kotori, then all you had to do was ask! We summon Gogogo Giant in attack mode!

**Gogogo Giant: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/2000 ATK/0 DEF**

"And now we use his effect! When Gogogo Giant is normal summoned, he can special summon Gogogo Golem from our Graveyard!

**Gogogo Golem: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1800 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Now, once again! We build the overlay network! With Gogogo Giant and Gogogo Golem, we XYZ SUMMON! RISE UP! NUMBER 39: ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE!"

The overlay network appeared one final time, and the two rock monsters gave way to the arrival of Yuma's ace, who let out another battle cry of "HOPE!"

**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Behold our final card!" ZEXAL Yuma announced. "ZEXAL WEAPON - UNICORN SPEAR!"

A tower of golden light flashed beside Hope and a robotic unicorn in orange and gold armor appeared next to the Number Monster.

"This monster can be equipped directly from our hand to Number 39, and when it does, Hope gains 1900 attack points!"

**ZW - Unicorn Spear: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast/1900 ATK/0 DEF**

**Hope: 2500 + 1900 = 4100 ATK**

Out of sheer ignorance as to what ZEXAL could really do, Number 96 didn't appear to be intimidated by the new weapon at all.

"You fool! Even if you acquired this new power, you are still doomed to fail! Any attack you launch at us will be overwhelmed by Chaos Number 96! We are invincible!"

As if Number 43's anger couldn't increase any further, now he was hearing the most idiotic boasting he had ever heard. Number 96 still didn't understand that he was not as invincible as he believed. If that Number used his head for once in his miserable life, he would actually be terrified of ZEXAL.

_"NO! FORFEIT! JUST FORFEIT YOU FOOL AND CUT YOUR LOSSES! CEASE YOUR ARROGANCE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A NUMBER!"_

"You won't be invincible when Unicorn Spear's effect activates! When Number 39 attacks your monster while equipped with Unicorn Spear, the effects of your monster are negated, which means Number 96 won't be able to overpower Hope this time! This time, you will fall!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"IT ENDS HERE, NUMBER 96! GO! ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE! ATTACK BLACK STORM WITH RISING SUN ZEXAL SPEAR!

The robotic unicorn suddenly transformed. It's mechanical body shifted until it resembled a golden metal spear. Number 39 grabbed the spear in its hands and took to the sky, charging at the dark beast with the power of ZEXAL at his command.

"I WILL NOT COWER BEFORE YOUR POWER, YUMA!" Number 96 roared. "YOU WILL FALL BEFORE MINE! ACTIVATE MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON!"

"Since your Zexal Weapon is treated as an equip spell card when it is attached to your Number, all it takes is a simple card like Mystical Space Typhoon and you will be right back to where you started! How sad that all that power you acquired from your Key is for nothing!"

Before Hope could strike, a gust of wind knocked the spear out of his hands, disarming the warrior and sending the ZEXAL Weapon spiraling into oblivion.

**Hope: 4100 - 1900 = 2500 ATK**

Yuma had no choice now but to use Hope's effect to negate his own attack and then hopefully hold down the line of defense, but then he saw Kotori's arm move to her duel disk again. It was quivering like before, when she tried to forfeit the duel. Not only that, but he saw that the black flesh on her right hand was starting to peel off, revealing Kotori's normal hand underneath.

"What? What are you doing?! Stop that! I forbid you to use that trap card!" Number 96 shouted.

"No... I won't... listen to you... anymore... I don't want this... I...WANT...YOU... OUT!"

"ACTIVATE TRAP CARD, **DIMENSIONAL RADIANCE!"**

"Dimensional Radiance?!"

Kotori, the real Kotori, explained the effect of her card.

"With this card, I can target one monster on the field and it loses 200 attack points for every one of my banished cards, and then I can target another monster on the field and have it gain the same amount of attack points!

"But why would you use that? Why power up your own monster now when you already have enough attack points to finish me off? Yuma wondered.

Yuma... I'm not using it to help Number 96... the effects of this trap card can be used on any monster on the field, and I choose to use it against him! I use my trap card to weaken Black Storm, and I add all of my strength to Hope!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Number 96 screamed. "OBEY ME YOU INSOLENT GIRL! OBEY ME!"

**Black Storm: 3600 - 4600 = 0 ATK**

**Hope: 2500 + 4600 ATK = 7100 ATK**

"Now Yuma!" Kotori cried out to him "Attack me! END IT!"

"I knew you could break free Kotori!" Yuma congratulated her. "I will end it for you! Number 39, attack Chaos Number 96 with RISING SUN SLASH!"

With one final push, Hope broke free of the iron grip of Number 96's claws, and with a powerful swing of his sword, he sliced the Dark Number in half. The Chaos Number's body dissolved into ash, and the force of the blast sent a torrent of wind back towards Kotori.

Kotori screamed as the black skin on her body armor started to peel off, each peeling becoming a black tentacle billowing backwards from the force of the attack. As more and more of her armor began to peel off, Yuma could see the tentacles take the shape of the real Number 96, screaming in synchronization with Kotori. Soon, their one voice became two, and with a one final snap, the last of the armor forced itself off Kotori, and Number 96 was sent flying out of her, collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Kotori had only seconds to realize what had happened before fatigue consumed her. In her last moments before she fell unconscious, she let out one final smile as a single tear descended from her left eye.

"He's gone... He's finally gone... Thank you Yuma... Thank you for... believing in me..." and Kotori passed out, giving into the first blissful slumber she had in days.

**Kotori: 3000 - 4400 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma**

Yuma's ZEXAL Form became cloaked in light, which split Yuma and Astral back into two beings, and now Astral had one final task. He extended his hand to absorb Number 96 and imprison him in the Emperor's Key once and for all, but when he activated the extraction process, nothing happened.

Number 96 staggered upward, using his hands to prop himself up from the ground. He barely had enough energy to speak, but he used the last of it to taunt Astral and Yuma with one final act of defiance.

"Surprised, are you Astral? Yuma may have gotten his little girlfriend back, but thanks to the use of Barian's Force, she now has given me the power of chaos! You can't absorb anything that has been tainted with Barian Energy, Astral, and that means I won't be locked away in that key ever again! I promise you! This isn't over!"

Number 96 vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving Yuma and Kotori on their own.

"Well, what an exciting duel Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mr. Heartland announced. After a thrilling battle of twists and turns, a winner has emerged, and the winner is YUMA TSUKUMO!" Congratulations, Yuma! Now please take your seat so the final duel of the quarterfinals can begin."

Yuma picked up Kotori in his arms and walked off the platform, but he didn't go to the stands, he walked towards the doors of the elevator.

"No, Kotori needs rest." He answered Mr. Heartland. "I need to take her home. She's been through enough!"

"Well, I am sorry, Yuma." Mr. Heartland attempted to talk him out of leaving. "but the rules state..."

"To hell with your rules, Heartland!" Yuma shouted, finally losing patience. "I don't care if you disqualify me! I don't care if you ban me from dueling! I am going to take Kotori back to her home where she can rest from all the trauma she has been through for the past five days! Do you understand?!"

Mr. Heartland was now in an awkward position. Truthfully, he only made that rule up just to make sure Merag and Misael would be separated from Durbe so that his new friend could do his work with him, but Mr. Heartland also needed the Numbers, and as the bearer of the Emperor's Key and the partner of the Original Number, the Astral being himself, Yuma was one of the most important pieces in this game, second only to The Barian Queen herself. Yuma needed to be kept here so he could keep an eye on him, but on the other hand, Heartland understood a great deal of Yuma's personality during the brief time he observed him. Yuma wasn't going to walk away while his enemies still threatened him, and he would never walk away from a challenge either. If Mr. Heartland allowed Yuma to leave, he would be back.

"Hmmmmm, As you wish! Considering Kaito's duel is the last duel of the day, that means your duel in the semi-finals won't take place until tomorrow, so you have time to make sure your friend is alright. Run along now, Yuma!"

Yuma carried Kotori bridal style down the elevator, and as they descended, Yuma could not help but notice how peaceful she looked as she slept in his arms, as if this was the first time in a long time she had ever felt at peace.

The elevator doors opened, exposing Yuma to the setting sun of on the horizon of the city.

"Sweet Dreams, Kotori. It's so wonderful to finally have you back."

* * *

Severely weakened, but still alive, Number 96 retreated to the dark underground area of Heartland Tower, a place Mr. Heartland had set aside to satisfy Vector's needs. Number 96 was hoping to find Vector there in order to discuss a way to strike back against Yuma for humiliating him in that duel, but Vector wasn't there. Instead, Number 96 was greeted by Number 43: Manipulator of Souls, and neither Number looked happy to see each other.

"Oh Joy!" Black Mist sneered. "Look who has come to welcome me! If you don't mind, Number 43, I am still licking my wounds, so would you kindly go..."

Number 96 was cut off by Number 43's clawed hand gripping his throat, and the puppet master violently slammed Number 96 back against the wall.

"You idiot!" Number 43 growled. "You were supposed to kill Yuma Tsukumo or at least take his key before that damn dragon regained enough strength to bestow the power of Zexal to that boy! Do you realize how much of a threat that is?! Yuma may not know what that power is, nor has he figured out how to properly control it! The fact that he managed to conjure a Zexal Weapon on his first try was pure luck in it of itself, but if he figures out how to overcome all of its drawbacks and master its power, then he will be more than just a threat! He could ruin everything, and it is all because of you and your incompetence!"

Number 96 was furious. How dare this inferior Number lay a hand on him and have the gall to order him about like a common servant? He shoved his attacker backward.

"Get your filthy hands off me! Do you know who you are talking to?! I am the Strongest Number and as long as I live, I am in charge!"

Number 43's beady red eyes narrowed, and his next words came out as a deadly whisper.

"Do you feel in charge?"

That set Number 96 on edge. He knew he was in no condition to duel again after the beating he took at the hands of Yuma's new Zexal Form. If Number 43's intentions were to betray him, then he was in trouble, but Number 96's pride demanded that this inferior Number pay for insulting him like that. It was this sense of pride that would soon make Number 96 realize that he was his own worst enemy.

"You're definitely not the Strongest Number now, are you?" Number 43 continued. "This marks the second time in a row that a little girl defeated you! You do not deserve that title if your own host managed to evict you from her body!"

That did it! Number 96 finally lost his temper.

"I'm strong enough to put you in your place!" He roared at the other Number and he sent a flurry of spear tipped tentacles hurdling towards the puppet master, but Number 43 easily dodged them all with incredible levels of speed. The next thing Number 96 knew, Number 43 was behind him, and all three of his arms were wrapped tightly around his body.

"Oh no, Number 96! It is high time I put you in your place! If there is one thing you must know about me, it is that I have always hated you and your arrogance! The only reason you are still breathing is because you were useful to me, and now I am starting to doubt that right now!"

Number 43 dug his claws deep into Number 96's ebony flesh. It was pure agony for the Number, and it only got worse when Number 43 sent waves of electricity through his claws into the open wounds. Number 96 screamed and convulsed as he was electrocuted multiple times.

"S-S-S-S-Stop!" He hissed, much to Number 43's delight since it sounded like a beg.

"Stop? Stop doing what? Oh! You mean this?!" And Number 43 electrocuted him again with his claws digging deeper. Any further, and Number 43 could pull out Number 96's essence with ease.

"Stop! You'll kill me! Stop!" Number 96 screamed.

"It is no less than what you deserve for setting in motion a power that could destroy centuries of placing pawns on the right spots of my chessboard. As of right now, you are no longer the Strongest Number, or even a Number at all! You aren't even my puppet! As of right now, you are nothing!"

Number 43 released a third blast of electricity, and he finally dropped Number 96's charred body to the ground, who quivered from a combination of pain and newfound fear.

"No..." He barely managed to speak

"SAY IT!" Number 43 growled.

"No..."

"SAY IT!" Another blast of lighting, this time to the face. More waves of agony, each one more painful than the last. In mere seconds after being defeated, Number 96 flew out of the frying pan and into the fires of hell. For the first time in his life, he now knew what it meant to be afraid.

"Have mercy! Please!"

"I don't believe in mercy!" The Manipulator hissed and unleashed yet another blast of lighting. "I won't let up until you say it!"

Number 43 continued his torture until finally, the battered and burned shell of a Number gave up.

"I... I am nothing..."

"LOUDER!"

"I am nothing!" Number 96 whimpered, this time completely broken.

"Good! Now, do you bend to me?" Number 43's face crept dangerously close to his victim's

"What?"

"Do you pledge your soul to me?!" He asked in the form of a threat.

"Your life is in my hands now, Number 96, and you will have one more chance, but I need to hear it from you! Do you pledge your soul to me?"

"...Yes..." Number 96 whispered.

"YES, WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"...Yes...Master..."

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Overlay Rocket: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target one Xyz Monster in your Graveyard. Return it to the extra deck and then draw one card. Then target one monster your opponent controls. Destroy it. You cannot Special Summon Monsters with the same name as that Xyz Monster during the turn you activate this effect

**Dimension Radiance: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target one monster on the field. Its effects are negated and it loses 200 ATK for each of your banished cards. Then target one other monster on the field. It gains the same amount of ATK. These changes last until the end phase.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**What's this? We finally get a chapter with a happy ending! Have I gone crazy?**

**No, I just thought it was high time Yuma gets a break from all the hell he has been put through, and I added a nice juicy bonus by having Number 96 get his comeuppance by being tortured by Number 43! I have a feeling quite a few people will like that part since he deserves every second of that! **

**Now with ZEXAL as a power, I had no other way to introduce it except in the manner similar to how it was in the show, Deus Ex Machina style, but I intend to do my best to subvert the Deus Ex Machina as a trope, and the first step to doing so was to have Kotori ruin the effect of Yuma's Zexal Weapon by countering with Mystical Space Typhoon, so that way, not only is ZEXAL proven that it can't guarantee a win every time Yuma uses, it, but now, Yuma wasn't the one responsible for the victory, Kotori was, since she broke free at the last second.**

**In terms of what I have planned for the future, let's just say in terms of how ZEXAL will be used, Yuma will not be pulling Zexal Weapons out of his ass left and right. Like Number 43 said, Yuma is going to have to learn how to control that power and handle any nasty drawbacks it might have.**

**On another note, Congratulations Yuma! You actually made the calm and collected Number 43 panic! You should be really proud of that feat!**

**So what did you think of the thrilling conclusion to the duel between Yuma and Kotori? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, the fact that you guys are still reading and still liking it after so long means so much to me, so feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

**I feel as though the events of the last two chapters need an appropriate aftermath, so rather than go right away into the Kaito vs Misael duel, I present to you this chapter, in which Kotori experiences her first moments where she is finally free of Number 96, but of course given what Number 96 forced her to do, she isn't psychologically free of him. Anyone who was in her shoes would experience a massive amount of PTSD.**

**I don't own Zexal or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchises what so ever, but if I did, then any form of mind control or demonic possession that a main character experiences will not be brushed under the rug so easily and be water under the bridge. **

**I could think of so many instances where a character is possessed or corrupted, Marik Controlled Joey, Dark Signer Carly, etc, and when the victim is freed and they act like everything is completely back to normal! Sunshine and Rainbows! It annoys me so much. I would say the worst instance of it was Dark Signer Carly since she was the only Dark Signer who got amnesia just so the writers could demote her to Extra in 5DS and have an excuse not to continue the Jack x Carly Romance, but I am going off topic. **

**The fact that you were stripped of your free will or had your personality altered and committed or almost committed acts of evil are not so easy to move on from. It messes you up! You will not be the same after going through something so traumatizing, and to just say that the victim is 100% fine after being set free is a huge form of disrespect to the character and the audience. Would they really be psychologically back to normal after going through all of that? I don't think so! Something like that won't happen with Kotori in this fanfiction! No sir!**

**On a much more exciting note, I received another piece of excellent fan art today from the ever so talented, Twilight Duelist A5L, who you may remember as the guy who drew Corrupted Kotori and posted it on deviantart for all to see. Well he has done it again! This time he took Kotori's Chaos Form from Chapter 34 when she fused with Number 96 Venom Style, and I cannot even begin to describe how much I love it! Thank you so much A5L!**

**You can find it here at twilightduelista5l deviantart/art/Chaos-Kotori-614913642**

**With that little rant and the well deserved praise of my friend's art out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Learning to Live in the Light

Kotori's eyes slowly opened as she awoke to the darkness of her own familiar bedroom. At first, she could not recall how she got there, but the memories slowly returned to her. She looked around the shadows, the moon from her window as the only source of light. It was indeed her bedroom and she was wearing her own normal white and pink attire, not the black dress which shackled her to Number 96.

"Yuma... he won..." She whispered to herself and smiled. Number 96 was finally gone forever, out of her mind and no longer twisting her heart into wickedness.

She got out of bed and tried to turn on the lights, but when she flicked the switch, nothing happened. She turned the switch back and forth repeatedly, but still the room remained dark. Kotori grew confused. Was there a power failure in the middle of the night? No, that couldn't be right. She tried calling out to Yuma, assuming her rescuer had taken her back home and was still here looking after her.

"Yuma? Are you there?" She called out.

No answer. Where was Yuma? Kotori began to grow very uneasy as she felt the room grow much colder with the echoing of her voice. Something was wrong. It wasn't like Yuma to just leave without a trace, especially if she was in trouble. She tried calling out again, louder this time.

"Mom? Are you there? Mom? Dad? Yuma? Anyone?"

Still no answer. Not even her parents answered her call. Now she was quite frightened, and her fears were confirmed when she felt a cold tingle go up her spine, as if there was another presence in the room with her. She jumped, and her eyes darted around the room for signs of life. Nothing, only darkness and silence greeted her. She desperately tried to calm herself down and she ran into the bathroom to splash water on her face.

Kotori took a deep breath of relief as the feeling of cold water relaxed her body slightly, but when she looked up at the bathroom mirror, she experienced true horror, something she never thought she would ever see again.

She saw her reflection grinning back at her, wearing the same black dress and the same cold eyes of darkness that she wore when she was under the spell of Number 96.

"Kotori, you have disappointed me!" The reflection rasped at her.

"YOU! H-H-H-How?!" Kotori gasped, and she doubled back out of fear. "You're not real! I'm seeing things! You're not real!"

"Oh I am very real, Kotori!" Her reflection spoke back to her. "I should know! I am the real you, the stronger you, and you have disappointed me because you decided you wanted to throw everything you worked so hard to achieve away! Number 96 did everything for us and this is how you repay him? By betraying him? You're pathetic!"

"N-N-No!" Kotori stuttered! "I'm not like you anymore! I don't want to be you anymore! You made me into a monster! Go away!"

"I have news for you, Kotori! I didn't do any of those things, and neither did Number 96!" the doppelganger explained, taking pleasure in her good side's fears.

"That was all you! You wanted that power! You said it yourself! You were finally worthy of Yuma's affection, a true object of great and beautiful power for him to worship! You wanted to duel for him! You wanted to kill for him! You remember Carrion, don't you? You remember how loud he screamed when you killed him? You enjoyed that so much!"

Kotori felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to vomit but she found that she couldn't. She remembered Carrion alright, and although the man was a vile thug, she would have never committed such a vile act of torture and murder to even someone like him.

"I know... but that wasn't me..." She whispered, shuddering from the memory. "I should never have listened to Number 96! I should have never summoned him during that duel! I should never have become you!"

"Don't make me laugh, Kotori!" Her dark side scoffed. "You are still me! You will always be me! I am the Hyde to your Jekyll, the Yin to your Yang! I will always be with you!"

"Not anymore..." Kotori hissed, finally finding her inner courage. "Number 96 is gone, and that means you are gone! You won't be able to take control ever again!"

To Kotori's surprise, her dark side sported a playful and coy smile. She delivered her next words with poisonous honey in her voice, sweet yet corrosive.

"Oh, but don't you remember? We won! Yuma Tsukumo is ours and Number 96 is the rightful God of this world all thanks to you! If you think you are free, check your neck!"

"What are you... talking... about..." Kotori's voice slowed down to a panicked silence as her blood ran cold. A faint but all too familiar purple glow was radiating from the right side of her neck. Not trusting her reflection in her bathroom mirror, she pulled out a hand mirror and when she looked, she immediately dropped it in shock. The Number 96 was back on her neck, and she was wearing the black dress again.

"No... No... NO! IT CAN'T BE! I don't want this! Get this Number off of me! YUMA HELP ME!"

"You called for me, my mistress?"

The voice behind her was clearly Yuma's voice, but when Kotori realized what he just said to her, she could not even bring herself to respond or even turn around. A knot had formed in her throat and around her heart, stopping them both. The tone of voice from Yuma's words was weak and timid, without any of the Kattobingu spirit that made Yuma who he was, and Yuma would never say anything like that to her... unless...

"Mistress? Why are you silent, my mistress? Did I do something wrong? Please answer me! It wasn't my fault! I'm so sorry mistress!"

Kotori, her eyes filled with the tears of her own sins, finally turned around. What she saw made her shudder. Yuma was barely recognizable as the young man she loved. Instead of eyes filled with fiery happiness, his eyes were cold broken sockets in a glazed trance like state. His face and body were pale and emaciated, as if he hadn't eaten in days, and he was wearing an royal military uniform of the same black and oily texture as the dress of Kotori's dark side. A black slave collar was wrapped tight around his neck with a long rusty chain dangling from it, and the final nail in the coffin that broke Kotori's heart was that Yuma now had the same Number 96 on his neck as she now had.

"This isn't happening... This can't be happening!" Kotori whimpered. She began to claw at the marked area of her neck with her fingernails to scratch the flesh off, but nothing happened. The mark remained tattooed on her neck, and the dress felt tighter on her skin, like a strait jacket.

"What do you mean, mistress?" Yuma asked. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kotori screamed. "I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T! IT DON'T! I DON'T! MAKE IT STOP!"

"But why? I belong to you." Yuma continued. "And you belong to Number 96." Yuma's trance like state ceased and his lips curled upward into an evil grin.

"You will always belong to Number 96!" In that moment, Yuma's facial features melted away. His skin darkened, and his suit merged with his body, morphing itself into the black and monstrous form of Number 96.

Kotori tried to run, but the Number Monster caught her with his tentacles and bound her arms and legs.

"Now, return to your master's side where you belong!" Number 96 sneered as he let loose a storm of cackling laughter.

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kotori screamed as she thrashed around in her bed. She felt something grab her arms and she screamed again.

"Kotori! KOTORI WAKE UP!" Yuma pleaded.

"AAAAAAH!"

Kotori snapped out of her terrified state. Cold sweat stained her body, and not even the sight of Yuma gave her any form of comfort. After a nightmare like that, she wasn't even sure if this was the real Yuma, or her mind playing tricks on her again, ready to scare her again with another image of her worst fears. She gently touched Yuma's cheek just to make sure.

"Yuma... is that really you..."

Yuma placed a hand over hers and smiled a soft ghost of a smile.

"Yes Kotori. It's me. I promise it's me."

She still wasn't relaxed. Her hyperventilated breathing only decreased by a small amount. She paused for a second before answering her next whispered question.

"And... Number 96?"

"Gone." Yuma responded instantly. He wasn't about to tell her that Number 96 had escaped from Astral's grasp and avoided being imprisoned in the Emperor's Key, which likely meant he would rear his ugly face some time in the future. That would only frighten Kotori even more.

Kotori was only slightly relieved from Yuma's words. She may never see the Dark Number again in real life, but thanks to him, she may never sleep again. She stared longingly into Yuma's eyes, looking for a sign. There was no mistaking that color, that shine of happiness and spirit. This was the real Yuma, her Yuma, the Yuma she no longer deserved. She couldn't take it anymore. She finally broke down, pulling Yuma into a tight hug and sobbed.

"Oh Yuma I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I almost... I thought you... I didn't meant to..."

Yuma wasn't used to this situation. In every situation he had been in, especially in his younger years, he had been the sad and frightened one in need of comfort, and it was always his mother and father who had given him the reassurance and love he needed to get back on his feet, and thanks to his parents teaching him the ways of Kattobingu, Yuma always new how to get back up and push away the fear and sadness, but now this time he was the one who needed to comfort someone, and it was the girl who had always been by his side, the girl whose smile filled every day he lived with joy. Now he saw a shattered shell of the beautiful soul he knew, and it was up to him to put the pieces back together.

"Kotori, it's alright." He whispered to her, stroking her back as he hugged her. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours. Neither one spoke, and the two never took their arms off the other. Finally Kotori spoke again.

"Why are you such a saint, Yuma?"

"What?"

"Anyone else would have hated me for everything I have done." Kotori lamented. "They would still see the monster I was when I was still possessed, the monster I still am..."

"Kotori no..." Yuma replied. "I could never hate you, and I'm sure if everyone understood that you weren't yourself, they would forgive you too. You're not a monster."

"THEN HOW COME I STILL FEEL LIKE ONE?" Kotori screamed, her eyes bloodshot from her tears.

"I can still feel him inside my mind, laughing, making me remember everything I did, everyone I hurt, Cathy, Anna, Gilag and... Oh my God! Alito!" She could no longer picture the smiling brave face of one of Yuma's closest friends. Even though he turned out to be a Barian, she knew how much Yuma's friendship with Alito meant to him. Now all she could see whenever she thought of Alito was his mangled body, his arms and legs broken and whip scars decorating his back, close to death but still just enough life within him to feel the pain she caused him. Kotori felt like she needed to vomit again.

"But it was me! Part of it was!" She cried. "I remember everything! I remember how happy I was when Number 96 taught me how to use his powers. I remember torturing Alito, and I remember liking it! I enjoyed hurting Alito and... everything else..."

"Kotori..." Yuma reached out to hold her hand again, but this time she forced herself away from him, much to his surprise.

"I remember when I first met Alito... He tried to cover it up by I knew what he said to me... He thought I was an angel... Even though I didn't return his feelings, he was still such a sweet person for thinking that of me. If I ever see him again, how could I possibly face him after what I did to him?"

"Kotori, I know Alito, and he knows about the Numbers! I know he will find it in his heart to forgive you, and I forgive you too!" Yuma tried to reassure her, but to no avail.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YUMA! I KILLED SOMEONE!"

That caught Yuma by surprise. In his own sense of idealism he never thought Kotori's actions while under the influence of Number 96 were as severe as that.

"W-W-What?"

"It wasn't Alito, Yuma." She told him. "It was... someone else. His name was Carrion, and he was hired by the pack to get revenge on you and Rio for getting Scorch and Chills locked up in prison, but still, if anyone found out about this I would be treated no different then they were. I would go to prison for murder, even though he deserved it. He..."

She had to catch her breath and find her voice again. Her throat was too dry for her to speak. Yuma, while still quite shocked at this new revelation, still gave Kotori a supportive look that said "take however long you need."

"He wanted to kill both you and Rio, and he... he wanted me to watch. I hated him Yuma. I hated him so much, and Number 96, he just wouldn't stop talking to me. He had Numbers, and he wanted to duel me to take Number 96. I couldn't give Number 96 to him because I knew he would kill me anyway. Or maybe that wasn't it at all."

Yuma's eyes narrowed as he pictured Carrion in his mind. Normally he couldn't bring himself to hate anyone, especially if he had never met the person in question, but if what Kotori said was true, then Carrion was even worse than Number 96.

"It sounds like he did get what he deserved..." He muttered in a bitter tone, knowing full well that he would have given Carrion a piece of his mind if he was still alive.

"DON'T!" Kotori yelled. "Don't defend me on that! Even if Carrion was a horrible person, that doesn't justify what I did to him! Oh god..."

She took another breath to catch herself, sobbing in between breaths.

"Maybe I just... wanted to duel him because I hated him. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to make him pay for threatening your life. I guess that was all it took to push me over the edge... He just wouldn't stop whispering in my ear, making me think such vile thoughts."

Her voice grew low and raspy to imitate Number 96 exactly in the same manner as he spoke to her.

"Let me in! He said. I can make him yours! I can give you the power to protect him if you just let me in! And I... And I..."

"AND I LET HIM IN!" Kotori screamed and then broke down crying again, covering her eyes as she wailed and feeling her hands fill with water.

"Kotori... Number 96..."

"NO YUMA! Number 96 didn't make me do anything in that duel! I chose to summon him! I chose to give in because I saw no other way out! I chose to become a monster in order to protect you and now look at what it has done to me, what it has done to so many others! Number 96 may be gone, but I don't feel normal anymore Yuma! I still don't feel like myself. I just feel so... so... unclean..."

Yuma lowered his head, feeling Kotori's sadness become his own. He now realized just how much damage Number 96 had done to Kotori's mind, which only made him regret his ignorance and naiveté even more. If only he could have freed her sooner, then maybe she wouldn't be like this.

"Kotori, if anything this is more my fault than yours." He said to her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Kotori, I think... I think I have been taking you for granted..."

This shocked Kotori. She never would have thought that Yuma would do something like that.

"What? Yuma, no you haven't!"

"Yes! I think I have! You shouldn't be apologizing! I should! We all agreed to meet up together on the exact time the tournament started, and since you dueled Number 96 the exact day before that, I should have realized something was wrong the moment you didn't show up! I should have dropped everything and searched every corner of the city for you, but I just assumed you were fine and left looking for you to the hands of Cathy, and that resulted in her getting hurt!"

Now it was Kotori's turn to provide comfort. "Yuma... that wasn't your fault..."

"Maybe not." said Yuma. "But... I just wish I could have done more for you. I wish I could have been a better friend. My dad always said that you have to be there for the ones you care about, and to never take anything they do for you for granted, but I think I did. You have been there for me every day, every second, and I haven't been there for you nearly enough. I just can't believe it took you being possessed by the worst of the Numbers to make me realize how much you mean to me."

Kotori blushed and looked away. For a brief second she felt a flicker of flame within her heart.

"Yuma..."

"Kotori, I told you that I loved you during our duel, and I swear! I wasn't saying it just to get you to snap out of it. I really meant it. If you think I saved you, well look at everything you have done for me! I was the laughing stock of the entire city for years just because I wanted to do the impossible. You were the first person not to laugh at what I tried to do! More than that, you were the first person to actually believe in me, and I guess... I guess I really did take it for granted."

"Yuma, you didn't..."

"Yes I did! You were there for me every day when I needed you, and it's high time I start returning the favor, but I can't do it if you won't let me! Please Kotori, I want to be there for you! I want to help you get back to your old self again. I want to see you smile and laugh again. I want us to have something special just the way you wanted it to be! I want the girl I love back."

He paused as he felt his heart beat quicken. The atmosphere in the room was becoming more tranquil. A small tear of his own dripped down from his eyes as he remembered the day before the tournament.

"You saved my life, Kotori." Yuma whispered. "You fought tooth and nail against that monster and you sent him packing. Sure he did possess you afterwards, but that's not the point. You dueled for me, and you showed him just how strong you were, twice! I didn't rescue you, Kotori, you broke free yourself. You crawled out of the dark that he put you in and you came back to me. I know you feel like you don't deserve what we could have because of what Number 96 made you do, but now I want it just as much as you do. I want you to come back so we can have more good times in the future and make all this look like nothing more than a bad memory, a bad dream you woke up from, but you have to keep trying, Kotori. I want to reach for the stars with the Kattobingu my dad taught me, but I don't want to do it without you."

Kotori's blush grew brighter, and for the first time since she woke up, she finally smiled. It was a sad, faint ghost of a smile, but it was still a smile.

"You'd make a good therapist one day with that attitude of yours. You always know how to make me feel special with that Kattobingu spirit. I think can finally feel it too."

"Does that mean?" Yuma's voice trailed off in a hopeful pause.

A few more gentle tears descended from Kotori's face, but these were different. These came from the hope she could finally feel.

"Yuma... I don't know if I can ever recover from this, but... I will try... for you... Yuma..."

Neither of them realized it at first, but their lips were growing closer and closer to each other with each passing second, and when they finally did realize it, they stopped. They both paused, staring into each others eyes. Kotori looked away for a brief moment, her guilt and her trauma telling her that she didn't deserve him, but looking back again, she knew she needed this. She needed him, and he needed her, and then their lips finally touched in a gentle kiss. Yuma instantly realized the difference. This was not the hungry and dominating kiss her darker side forced him into. This was gentle and filled with true bliss, but just as passionate. If this is what it was like to fall in love, then Yuma wished he could have understood it sooner.

Their bodies pressed against each other in an embrace as they deepened the kiss, neither letting go. Kotori could feel Yuma's heart beat in synchronization with hers, overlaying into one. She was still unsure if she deserved such happiness, and she was still frightened that Number 96 would return, but Yuma made her feel brave again. She could feel his spirit igniting hers once again. It was only a flickering spark in the void Number 96 carved for her, but it was a start, and she was now willing to help Yuma teach her to hope and smile again, one kiss at a time.

Astral hovered above the two lovers with a satisfied smile on his face. He turned away from them to give the two their privacy.

"Observation Number 20" he mused to himself. "There is no treasure more precious in this world than the love two people share with each other."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah, this chapter was a heavy one full of angst and feels.**

**No duel in this chapter, but in order to take the Yuma x Kotori pairing to the official pairing level and in order to provide a proper aftermath and some closure to Kotori's long journey from light to dark and then back into the light, this chapter had to be done. Don't worry, Kotori is not going to stay this way forever, but anyone as emotionally distraught as she is will need some time to recover.**

**Luckily for her she has Yuma to kiss her and make her feel better. It's a start!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Didn't have the action of a duel but still important none the less! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, I always love hearing them, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the conclusion of the Yuma vs Kotori saga. Now back to the carnival where the dragon tamers will clash!**

**Once again. No ownership of Zexal. You all pretty much know the deal by now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Duel of the Dragon Tamers

_Vital Signs... Stable..._

_Bone and Muscle Health... Stable..._

_Respiratory Functions... Stable..._

_Cardiovascular Functions... Rapid Heart Beat Detected..._

Hayate Tenjo knew Kaito's duel was going to happen soon, so he had ordered Mr. Heartland to bring him to his lab in the middle of Yuma's duel with Kotori. As much as he wanted to push his son to win and claim all the Numbers so Haruto could be cured, the last thing he wanted was for Kaito to fall down dead in the middle of his duel due to the nasty side effects of the Photon Mode. Dr. Faker glared at the screen as he saw the computer pick up the anomaly on Kaito's heart. It felt like day one of testing the photon mode all over again, where in his desperation he decided to test the photon mode on himself. That had proven nearly fatal, and now he was stuck with severe heart problems which he had to take medication for on a regular basis, but in doing so he realized the problem, and that was his age. Dr. Faker hated to admit it, but at the age of 57, he was getting old, and his weak heart couldn't take the strain of the photon mode, so he needed to find someone with a young and healthy heart, and that's when Kaito volunteered.

After the elder scientist relented and allowed his son to do so, Kaito actually claimed it was Mr. Heartland's idea that Kaito be the one to use the photon mode. Faker never thought about it much at the time, but given the recent behavior of his two colleagues, one of them being a psychotic alien from the Barian World, Faker was starting to grow suspicious. He appreciated the mayor's willingness to provide personal funding for everything he needed to treat Haruto's condition, but he grew more and more suspicious about him with each passing day after that.

Heartland would often come by and ask very off putting questions about Haruto's condition and Kaito's progress as a Number Hunter in a tone of voice that suggested the mayor didn't view them as human beings, but tools to be used, and whenever the two men discussed the plan to make Astral World pay for what they inflicted on Haruto, Heartland appeared to know a bit too much about that dimension, saying, "I did some research of my own" whenever Faker asked him how he knew. That excuse had already ran dry, especially since Vector told him he made a new friend the other day. Faker shivered. If Vector was as insane as he really behaved, then the doctor dreaded encountering this new friend of his.

_"What are you planning, Heartland?"_ Faker thought as he printed out Kaito's medical report, studying the data. "_You always were a shady character, but if I find out that you and Vector have been going behind my back this whole time, there will be hell to pay. I'll eliminate you both myself."_

A small sting took over his next heart beat and he clutched his chest, his heart condition reminding him of its existence. He glanced to the right of the computer he was using, catching the view of a deck of cards out of the corner of his eye, Hikari's cards, his wife's cards. His wife was the one who taught him how to duel, having been a professional duelist herself before retiring from the pro leagues and going to medical school, where the two would meet and fall in love. He hadn't dueled since she died, but he was beginning to believe he may need to very soon.

_"Hikari... If you are up there... Give me strength..."_

"Are we done yet?" Kaito snapped as he lay bare-chested on the operating table. "I would like to get back to the tournament."

Dr. Faker sighed. Considering how deep his son's grudge was, there was no point in arguing with him. "Yes, Kaito. We are. You are free to leave, but please. You heard what the medical report just said. Your heart beat is quickening and becoming abnormal even though your body is at rest. If you keep pushing yourself with the photon mode, you could have a heart attack right in the middle of the duel."

"You don't have to tell me, Faker." Kaito replied with a glare as he put his shirt and trench coat back on and stormed out of the lab. "As if you cared whether I lived or not."

That comment hurt, but Faker didn't let it show. "Kaito, you are trying my patience. You are no good to anyone dead, especially your brother!"

Kaito was about to snap back with another barbed comment, when a familiar voice stopped him. "Brother, are you there?"

The facial features of both father and son softened as Haruto stepped into view. "Haruto, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting." Faker scolded in a calm tone of voice.

"I know Dad, but I wanted to watch Kaito's duel. Please, just this one duel. I'll go back to bed right away. I promise." Haruto begged.

Faker did his best to keep his mask up and hide whatever tears were tempted to form from his youngest son's innocence. At least one of his children still loved him.

"Alright son, but just this once, and I'll bring you a hot chocolate while you watch. Won't that be nice?"

Kaito was tempted to say something about his father in response to his behavior towards Haruto, but he held his tongue. It was pointless to argue with Haruto about whether Faker cared or not. So far, the only thing that ever got Haruto angry in his entire life was when Kaito suggested that Faker was only using Haruto's power to destroy the Astral World and that the cure was a lie. Haruto didn't speak to him for a week when he said that, so he knew saying it again would only make things worse. He sighed and turned around to walk away.

"Good Luck, Kaito." Haruto's faint whisper reached Kaito's ears and then his heart. He formed a small ghost of a smile without turning around as he returned to the tournament.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Mr. Heartland announced. "Welcome Back to the World Duel Carnival where the final duel of the Quarterfinals is about to begin! In that corner, from our beloved Heartland City, son of the great Dr. Faker himself, wielder of the mighty Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, you know him, you love him, KAITO TENJO!"

Kaito sighed and calmly walked up to the dueling platform. He wished Mr. Heartland had left out the part about him being the son of Dr. Faker, but with the flamboyant nut job having total control of the tournament, what was he going to do about it?

"And in this corner, hailing form parts unknown with a dragon just as mighty as Kaito's Photon Dragon, maybe even mightier, the tower of power known as MISAEL!"

The lips of Misael's human form curled into a proud and excited grin. Finally, after patiently waiting for too long, he could finally get the duel he had craved, a battle between two Galaxy Eyes Duelists with only one emerging victorious. He was about to make his way to the platform when Merag stopped him.

"Do not let your rivalry with Kaito blind you to our true goal, Misael." The Barian Queen warned him. "We are the only two Barians left in the tournament and even though the last duel is so close I can taste it, we cannot afford to make any more mistakes. Underestimating Tron cost us Durbe, and we still have Vector to deal with when the tournament is over. Keep a level head and above all, keep that dragon of yours under control."

"Understood, my queen." Misael replied, bowing to her out of respect. Merag nodded back and the blonde Barian turned back around and joined Kaito on the battlefield.

"You carry yourself differently, Kaito Tenjo." Misael noted as he greeted his rival. "It seems your previous defeat at my hands has taught you a great deal. Your eyes burn with a new passion and strength. I like it. You will need that inner strength in order to stand a chance against me."

Kaito smirked. "If I remember correctly, that wasn't exactly a defeat at YOUR hands. Durbe was helping you out, and I'm pretty sure you might have had a lot more trouble against me if he wasn't helping you out."

The Photon Duelist's smile disappeared and his expression turned serious. "Look, I heard about why you guys want the Numbers, and I'm sorry your world is in trouble, but I can't just give you the Numbers, not when I'm so close to healing my brother."

Misael exchanged a look of pity. "Understood. We both have causes that we cannot back down for, nor can we compromise. However, judging by what I have heard about your brother, he somehow possesses an unhealthy amount of Barian energy inside his body. As you saw with Tron, the human body cannot tolerate such levels of Barian Energy without going through serious side effects. In truth you have my sympathies. Perhaps I could offer to take Haruto to the Barian World and my queen can see what she can do to heal him for you."

Kaito was quite shocked. He never expected the Tachyon duelist to show such compassion for a human.

Down at the stands, Merag gave her soldier a glare. _"Don't make promises you can't keep, Misael."_ As if the Barian Queen would do anything for Kaito. She still possessed a strong grudge against the Photon Duelist for taking her soul, albeit temporarily. It would take a lot of convincing for her to even consider lifting a finger to help Haruto.

Misael gave Kaito a smile equipped with a friendly taunt. "Of course I do have a condition for that. You would have to admit that I, Misael, am without a doubt the superior duelist and the true Galaxy Eyes Master, and that there is no way a human like yourself can ever reach my caliber."

Kaito was tempted to laugh. "There's the Misael I know. Sorry to disappoint you, but you're still going to have to earn that by defeating me."

_"Enough Talking!"_ Tachyon roared from within Misael's deck._ "This worm is unworthy of any form of respect, and neither is his dragon. Stop stalling so I can destroy them!"_

Misael ignored his dragon as he activated his duel disk, even though the dragon's words did affect him. He never understood his Number, but now Tachyon's thirst for battle was bordering along the lines of psychotic rage and bloodlust. Unlike the other Barian Emperor's, Misael did not exactly have a strong bond with his Number, even though he tamed the dragon fair and square all those years ago. Rather, their relationship was more based on pragmatism and placation, with Misael's dueling serving as a means to satisfy Tachyon's desire for combat, but even now the relationship was becoming more strained, and Misael wondered just how uncooperative Tachyon would become if the dragon didn't get what he wanted. It was starting to greatly bother the Barian.

_"I always thought your desire to fight Kaito's dragon was because you shared my desire to prove your superiority to a rival Galaxy Eyes"_ Misael spoke to his dragon through their telepathic link. _"But this is pure rage and hatred. Why are you so obsessed with that dragon's death?"_

_"BAH! Not that it is any of your concern, but if I had my way, I wouldn't even be in the Barian World, but the Father Dragon chose me to guard that cesspool of chaos you call a home, while he doted on his little girl and prepared her to watch over the Astral World and eventually reassign her to the human world as a promotion, all the while I was forgotten about and treated like nothing! I'll show that senile old lizard that my sister is the one who is nothing!"_

_"Tachyon: The Dragon with Daddy Issues?" _Misael chuckled. "_I should write a book about that. The comedy of the century with you as the main character."_

_"If it wasn't for the fact that I needed you to fight, I would devour you whole for that comment!" _Tachyon growled. _"Now stop stalling and duel!"_

Misael was curious as to who the Father Dragon was. Was it another Number, or something far more powerful? However, Tachyon refused to say anymore. Putting the thoughts of his dragon aside, Misael stared his rival down as he activated the Barian's Sphere Field, covering the tower in the glowing red dome.

"Well Kaito. It all comes down to this. Only one will walk away with their pride intact and the rightful title of Galaxy Eyes Master. LET'S FINISH THIS!"

BARIAPHOSE!

DUEL MODE! PHOTON CHANGE!

The two rivals assumed their dueling forms, with Kaito's trenchcoat glowing white with Photon Energy and Misael shedding his human form for his true Barian skin. Each was now ready to duel with every ounce of power and pride they possessed. The power of their dragons echoed out of their simultaneous battle cry.

LET'S DUEL!

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Kaito: 4000**

**Misael: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first." Kaito announced. "First I summon Overlay Sentinel in attack mode!"

A portal resembling a miniature overlay network appeared on the battlefield, conjuring a blue robotic soldier with a futuristic laser rifle as its weapon of choice.

**Overlay Sentinel: Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/2000 ATK/0 DEF**

"And now that I control a monster with 2000 or more attack points, Overlay Sentinel can be joined by a friend of his called Overlay Booster!"

The small overlay network opened again and this time a red robot adorned with rocket powered boots and a jet pack flew out of the portal to join the sentinel.

**Overlay Booster: Level 5/LIGHT/Machine/2000 ATK/0 DEF**

"And now that I have two monsters on the field with 2000 or more attack, I can give you what you and your dragon want, Misael. I sacrifice my two monsters in order to special summon the heart and soul of my deck, GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

The two soldiers dissolved into an aurora of light, molding themselves together until they took the shape of a familiar red spear. Kaito threw the spear into the air, and Misael watched with a growing excitement as the spear transformed into the manifestation of Kaito's power, the glowing blue dragon of radiant photon light.

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Now that the star of the show is here, I shall set two face down cards and end my turn."

"A star, is she?" Misael responded as he began his turn, drawing his card. "If you call your dragon the star, Kaito, then I am afraid she is doomed to be a falling star. Now then, to begin my turn, I will activate the spell card, **Tachyon Dominance**. With this spell card, I can increase the attack of your dragon by an additional 1000 points.

**Photon Dragon: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

"You're making my dragon stronger?" Kaito asked out of confusion.

"Indeed. A stronger opponent is more satisfying to defeat." Misael explained. "But that is not the real reason I chose to use this spell. Your gift comes with a price. Should your monster be destroyed by a dragon type monster this turn, you will take damage equal to your monster's attack points."

Kaito's face grew pale. He realized that Misael was already going for the throat and attempting to win the duel right away. With his dragon's attack points so high, he could not afford to take a hit like that.

"Furthermore" Misael continued. "Since your dragon's attack points became higher than 3000 by the effect of my spell, I can add one Dragon Type Monster from my deck to my hand. I shall choose the monster known as Schwartzchild the Limit Dragon, and I shall special summon him immediately. Limit Dragon's effect allows me to special summon it from my hand since you control a monster with 2000 or more attack points.

A small portal resembling a black hole opened on the battle field and a brown serpent with a large dark crest on its face slithered out of it. The wyvern positioned itself so that it's long body twisted into the shape of a figure eight.

**Schwartzchild the Limit Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/2000 ATK/0 DEF**

"Next, since I control a Level 8 Monster, I can normal summon Parsec the Interstellar Dragon without a sacrifice".

Misael's next monster was a familiar face, a skinny, lavender colored dragon with insect like features and sickle shaped wings. Kaito knew right away what was coming next.

**Parsec the Interstellar Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/800 ATK/800 DEF**

"You think yourself powerful simply because you can summon your dragon with ease, do you Kaito? Then watch as I summon mine just as easily!"

"I believe it is finally time for our dragons to clash once again. With these 2 Level 8 Monsters, I will construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE ULTIMATE DRAGON OF BARIAN WORLD AND THE POWER OF THE TRUE GALAXY EYES MASTER! NUMBER 107: GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON!"

The overlay network pulsed with power as the two dragons vanished into the golden portal, summoning the black upside down pyramid that contained his monster's sealed form. The pyramid opened, releasing a blinding violet light and transforming into the Photon Dragon's sibling and sworn enemy, the metallic dragon of time with ferocious eyes of fury known only as Tachyon.

**Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

The two dragons immediately started growling at each other on sight.

"_Sister."_ Tachyon spat. _"Still looking as inferior and weak as ever despite being spoiled, I see."_

_"Is there no end to your rage?" _Photon spoke, her voice calmer but still hostile. _"I have told you time and time again that I do not wish to fight you, but you refuse to listen."_

_"I refuse to listen because I know my destiny!" _Tachyon roared. _"My destiny is to destroy you!"_

Kaito realized he still had not gotten over the shock he received last time when he realized that his dragon could talk, while Misael ignored them and continued his turn.

"By paying 1000 of my lifepoints, I can attach **Estre the Orbiting Dragon **from my hand as a third overlay unit from Tachyon, and when I do, he gains 500 additional attack points. I believe you may remember this move from our last duel, don't you Kaito?"

**Misael: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

A small orange meteor erupted out of Misael's duel disk, revealing itself to be a tiny black dragon bathed in flames. The dragon circled Tachyon and then transformed into another overlay unit, adding it's power to Misael's ace.

**Estre the Orbiting Dragon: Level 1/DARK/Dragon/500 ATK/500 DEF**

**Tachyon Dragon: 3000 + 500 = 3500**

"Yes, I do remember, so let me guess what you're going to do next? In order to try to pull off your one turn kill, you intend to use your dragon's effect to return my Photon Dragon's attack power to its original value and prevent me from using its effects this turn. Am I getting warmer?"

"Correct, Kaito! GO! TACHYON TRANSMIGRATION!"

On Misael's command, Tachyon transformed back into its sealed form, with the transformed pyramid releasing an aurora of cosmic energy, blinding Kaito and draining his dragon of her power.

**Photon Dragon: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"How disappointing, Kaito. It seems you could not live up to my standards after all! Now this duel is over! Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, destroy Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon with TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!"

Tachyon transformed back from his pyramid form into his dragon form and unleashed a torrent of violet flames from his mouth, his eyes flashing with sadism as he relished the moment when his pathetic sister would finally be dead.

"Activate Trap Card, Safe Zone!" Kaito yelled as he prepared his defense. "As long as this card is on the field, my Galaxy Eyes can't be destroyed by battle this turn!"

A blue holographic wall appeared in between the two dragon's stopping the attack from ever reaching Kaito, but unfortunately, the barrier didn't save him from damage.

**Kaito: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"A wise move, Kaito. You avoided my attempt at taking you out in one attack. In a way I am glad you did. It would be most disappointing if you were to fall so easily and ruin my expectations. However, now you have left yourself vulnerable to Tachyon's second effect. Since you activated a trap card during the battle phase of this turn, my dragon gains 1000 more attack points, and he can attack again this turn! Go my dragon! Strike his inferior dragon a second time! TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!"

**Tachyon Dragon: 3500 + 1000 = 4500 ATK**

Tachyon unleashed another blast from his mouth which struck the barrier again, sparing the dragon once more from destruction, but this time, the damage to Kaito's body was more severe and the photon duelist was forced back into the walls of the sphere field, where he felt the pain of the chaotic electricity.

**Kaito: 3500 - 1500 = 2000**

"I believe that is enough punishment for now, so I will conclude my turn. Now show me, Kaito. Show me how you can retaliate!"

**Tachyon Dragon: 4500 - 1000 = 3500 ATK**

"Be careful what you wish for, Misael." Kaito grunted as he staggered back on his feet. "I draw!"

"I summon Photon Sattelite in attack mode!"

A small machine floated down from the sky and hovered around Kaito's dragon. It was a cube shaped satellite with white metal armor covering the bright blue photon light within the core of its body.

**Photon Sattelite: Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Hmph, how is a weak monster like that going to make your dragon overpower mine?" Misael snorted.

"Who said Galaxy Eyes was going to be the one to defeat you?" replied Kaito with a smirk. "I'm paving the way for a new monster to join the duel! Photon Sattelite's effect lets me take its level and the level of my Photon Dragon and add them together, and now that new Number becomes their new levels. Since my Sattelite is Level 1 and my Dragon is Level 8, I now have two Level 9 Monsters to use for an Xyz Summon!"

**Galaxy Eyes: Level 9**

**Photon Sattelite: Level 9**

"_2 Level 9 Monsters?" _Misael thought. _That can't be right. His Neo Galaxy Eyes, the evolved form of his dragon, requites 3 Level 8 Monsters to summon, so if he is not attempting to summon that monster, then what monster is he planning to summon?"_

"This is for you, Chris! I overlay Galaxy Eyes and my Photon Sattelite! With these 2 Level 9 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE DEADLY MACHINE CAPABLE OF SWALLOWING A GALAXY! NUMBER 9: SKY CANOPY STAR - DYSON SPHERE!"

As a disciplined warrior of the Barian World, there were very few aspects of life that intimidated or surprised Misael, but when the Barian saw the Number emerge from the overlay network and watched as its enormous form made his Tachyon Dragon look like a mouse in comparison, he could not help but feel overwhelming emotions of shock. This was definitely a Number he had not been expecting to see, and he knew right away that the monster's size brought a great deal of power with it, especially considering Kaito was willing to use his Photon Dragon to summon it. Still, Misael always enjoyed a challenge and so did his dragon.

The planet sized Number opened its single red eye in the center of its mechanical body and spread its body outward as the solar panels on its spherical form extended out in all directions to absorb as much light as it could, filling it with waves of power and increasing its size to the point where it practically covered the whole sky.

**Number 9: Sky Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere: Rank 9/LIGHT/Machine/2800 ATK/3000 DEF**

After taking a minute to compose himself, Misael let out an impressed whistle.

"I must say, I was not expecting a monster like that, but it is a pity. It seems size isn't everything considering your monster is still far weaker than mine."

"And attack points aren't everything either, Misael." Kaito reminded his rival. "It's actually a good thing that your monster is stronger than mine because when you do have a monster on your field that is stronger than Dyson Sphere, he can attack you directly!"

"WHAT?!"

"Dyson Sphere! Attack Misael directly with SUPERNOVA STORM!"

_Target Acquired... Calculating Offensive Programming... Offensive Systems Online..._

_Offensive Systems Charging... Preparing to Fire... Charging Supernova Storm..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_FIRE!_

The colossal machine channeled all the energy it absorbed from the sun out of its solar panels and into the glowing ring surrounding its cybernetic eye, and the Number Monster unleashed the force of the big bang itself onto the Barian. Misael was blown backwards into the walls of his sphere field, thanking the sphere field for stopping him as he crashed into it. With an attack that powerful, the Barian was certain he would have fallen off the tower had the field not been there.

**Misael: 3000 - 2800 = 200**

"Had enough?" Kaito asked with a triumphant smirk.

"Not a chance!" retorted Misael. "You'll regret the fact that I still have lifepoints left."

"We'll see. I end my turn."

"Draw." Misael looked at his card as he attempted to read Kaito's strategy. He had one face down left, and since his monster was still weaker than Tachyon, then he was likely going to rely on that trap card to protect Dyson Sphere and then attack him directly again on his next turn. If that was the case, then the Barian knew what he had to do.

"Activate Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy that one remaining trap you have left!"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders as a gust of wind blew his card away. He didn't really need that trap card anyway since Dyson Sphere was more than capable of defending itself.

"Sad that your monster has to go so soon after making such a large hit on my lifepoints, but even a monster as powerful as your Dyson Sphere falls to my dragon! Go Tachyon! Attack his Dyson Sphere with TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!"

Tachyon charged its body for another attack and unleashed his wrath, but to the surprise of both Barian and Dragon, Kaito was smiling.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy? Activate effect! Dyson Sphere can negate any attack that is launched against him!"

The artificial planet projected the golden ring around its eye in front of it, and the ring conjured a large barrier which absorbed the attack.

"Fine!" Misael growled in annoyance. "You may have stopped one attack, but that triggers Tachyon's effect. Since you activated a card effect during the battle phase, Tachyon gains 1000 attack points and he can attack again! Now your Dyson Sphere will be reduced to scrap metal by my dragon's power!"

**Tachyon Dragon: 3500 + 1000 = 4500 ATK**

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked rhetorically, smiling again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Misael spat out as he realized he had been tricked yet again.

"That's right. Dyson Sphere's effect can be used more than once per turn! In fact, I can use it as many times as I want. Your dragon can't touch it no matter what it does!"

"Fine then. I set one card face down and end my turn."

**Tachyon Dragon: 4500 - 1000 = 3500**

Misael resolved himself to be patient. If Tachyon could not eliminate that Number, then he would have to get serious and unleash his evolved form. All he needed for that to occur was for Kaito to attack with that infernal machine.

Kaito drew his card, and he immediately set it face down in his Spell and Trap Zone, resolving to save it for later in case the next attack failed.

"Dyson Sphere! Finish Him! Attack his lifepoints directly again! SUPERNOVA STORM!"

"HA! Not this time! Activate trap card, **Barian Barrier!** If I were to lose 1000 or more lifepoints, this trap card reduces the damage to zero, and then it gives me the added bonus of being able to add Rank Up Magic Barian's Force from my deck to my hand!"

Kaito's heart stopped as he realize just how grave an error he made. He was hoping to win the duel before Misael could Rank his Dragon up. While Misael had seen what Kaito's dragon could do when evolved, Kaito had no idea what Misael's dragon was capable of. Whether the young human liked it or not, he was about to find out.

"I end my turn."

"Of course you do!" Misael responded. "And now that I have the means to bring about your end, this duel is as good as mine!"

"I shall start my turn by activating Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! With this card, I shall evolve my Dragon and turn it into a Chaos Number!"

"PIERCE THROUGH THE COSMIC STORM AND BECOME A FORCE GREATER THAN TIME ITSELF! THE DRAGON STAR BEYOND INFINITY!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! MY VERY SOUL! CHAOS NUMBER 107: NEO GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON!"

**Number C107 Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 9/LIGHT/Dragon/4500 ATK/3000 DEF**

A violent shockwave spread across the entire tower as the new overlay network exploded in the sky, giving birth to the new dragon. Tachyon revealed his new form, letting out a loud roar as it basked in his increase in power. The dragon had doubled in size and traded his purple and black color scheme for a bright and shiny coat of gold. His wings were massive golden spears extending outward from his body, and three elongated cybernetic heads now adorned the dragon's high frame, each of them growling at the pathetic human that dared to challenge him. Even though the chaos dragon was still far smaller than Dyson Sphere, Kaito's growing sense of dread in his heart warned him that this version of Tachyon was more than capable of taking it out. However, the Photon Duelist came prepared.

_"That's it, Misael! Get cocky and take the bait. Whatever nasty effect your dragon has that will try to give you a win, it will be rendered useless if you attack Dyson Sphere. Just in case you manage to bypass Dyson Sphere's effect, my **Photon Glare** Trap Card will drain Tachyon of all its power. If you attack Dyson Sphere, Photon Glare's effect will negate Neo Tachyon's effect and reduce its attack points to zero! Your attack will backfire and you'll become a victim of your own ego! Come on, Barian! Take the bait!"_

However, Kaito's growing sense of confidence was destroyed when he saw that Misael was staring directly at Kaito's face down.

"I could attack first, Kaito, but we both know that would be pointless giving your Number Monster's effect, so I will show off the effect of my own Number and demonstrate why Tachyon is the superior dragon!" Misael explained. "By detaching one overlay unit from Tachyon I can render you completely powerless and vulnerable! Now the effects of all cards you control on the field are negated! Furthermore, you can no longer activate any card effects for the rest of the turn, no monster effects, no spells, no traps! There is nothing you can do to stop my dragon's attack!"

"WHAT?!"

"Now that giant hunk of metal you call a Number Monster is finished, and soon you will fall with it! Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack his Dyson Sphere!"

"ULTIMATE TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!"

The three colossal heads of the cybernetic dragon charged their mouths with Barian Energy all at the same time and fired a blast strong enough to equal ten atomic bombs. The blast struck Dyson Sphere directly in the eye, and the machine groaned from the massive hit as a large hole was blown out of its back. The red eye dimmed out like a computer being shut down, and then the machine exploded, sending shockwaves in all directions and forcing both duelists back against the walls of the sphere field. Kaito felt the worst of it as he once again experienced the electric shock of the sphere field. He fell into the walls and then collapsed to the ground after the shock drained his strength.

To the shock of everyone watching the duel, including Misael himself, the photon duelist didn't get back up.

**Kaito: 2000 - 1700 = 300**

Haruto screamed from what he saw as he watched Kaito fall. Dr. Faker had to restrain the young child to prevent him from running out of the lab to the tower.

"Kaito! Big Brother No! Get up! Get up!"

Faker hugged his youngest son to calm the boy down and he continued to stare at the monitor showing his son's duel with a stoic mask that hid his fear.

_"Come on son! Get up! You're a Tenjo whether you like it or not, and a Tenjo never falls without a fight! Get up!"_

Misael let out a disappointed sigh while is dragon growled in a manner that sounded like he was laughing.

"It is as I feared" the Barian lamented. "You possessed the power to hold your own and match my dragon blow for blow, but in the end, you are still just a human, and no human will ever be capable of standing against the might of the Seven Barian Emperors, especially not... WHAT?!"

Out of the corner of Misael's eye, he saw Kaito's hand twitch, and then the hand moved to prop the human up as Kaito Tenjo staggered back to his feet, ready to continue.

"I'm... not... done..." The photon duelist grunted, to which Misael took notice of a rekindled fire in the human's eyes, a fire that matched his own, much to his excitement.

His rival still had plenty of fight left in him.

"Hmmmm, you know this is the first time in a long while I have been able to use my Neo Tachyon, and every time I used it in the past, one of three things would happen. Either the opponent would be taken out in one hit, and in cases where the opponent still had lifepoints left, they would either be knocked unconscious by the force of the blast, or they would be experiencing so much pain that they fall down on their knees and beg me to spare them as they surrender. Somehow I knew you would be the one who would break the mold and keep going despite the overwhelming pain. Well done, Kaito!"

"If... it's any consolation to you... that... hurt... like...hell!" Kaito grunted through long and pained breaths as he gave his rival a defiant smile.

"But... even though... I don't exactly... see eye to eye with a certain member of my family... I am still... a Tenjo! One thing you should know about Tenjos, Misael! They never quit, especially when another Tenjo needs them!"

Dr. Faker allowed a small gasp to escape his throat. Even though his eldest son still confessed his dislike, that was as close as he had ever gotten to admit that the two of then were still family, but still. There was something about those words that ignited an inner fire that Faker had long thought was extinguished, a fire that burned when Kazuma and Byron were there to fan the flames.

"That's my boy..." the doctor whispered.

"My turn... DRAW!" Kaito yelled. He looked at his new draw and smiled. Luck was on his side, and now he could back up his claim that he still had plenty of strength left.

"Activate spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back a familiar face! Return to the field, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The graveyard portal opened in the field, and much to Neo Tachyon's anger, his sister dragon was back for another round.

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Now I activate another spell card, Galaxy Expedition! Since my dragon is back on the field, I can special summon one monster from my deck in defense mode as long as it has Photon or Galaxy in its name, so welcome my new monster, Galaxy Knight!"

A tower of light burst from the sky, sending Kaito's second monster, a medieval knight clad in silver armor with linings long the plates glowing with photon energy.

**Galaxy Knight: Level 8/LIGHT/Warrior/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now for my third monster! I normal summon Galaxy Wizard in attack mode!"

Kaito's third monster emerged from the same tower of light. It took the appearance of an android dressed in white cleric robes with a single cybernetic eye glowing bright green.

**Galaxy Wizard: Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/0 ATK/1800 DEF**

"So you've assembled quite the field." said Misael. "However, there is one problem. How do you intend to summon your Neo Galaxy Eyes when one of your monsters is only Level 4?"

"Let me finish!" Kaito snapped. "I activate the effect of Galaxy Wizard. Once per turn, he can change his own level from four to eight!"

**Galaxy Wizard: Level 8**

"Now get ready! I overlay my Galaxy Knight, Galaxy Wizard, and my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! With these 3 Level 8 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! RADIANT GALAXY COME TO LIFE AND BECOME THE BEAST OF LIGHT! WITH THE POWER OF THIS DRAGON, THIS DUEL IS OVER!"

"MY VERY SOUL! NEO GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

Kaito's body bathed itself in an aura of red light as his evolved dragon descended from the overlay network in the sky, transforming the blue photon light in her body to a deep shade of red, doubling in size and sporting her own set of three heads to match those of her violent brother.

**Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: Rank 8/LIGHT/Dragon/4500 ATK/3000 DEF**

Misael rolled his eyes, unimpressed, since he expected Kaito to match the evolved Tachyon with his own. "Now let me guess how you foresee your victory. You intend to use Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's effect to negate Neo Tachyon's effect and then remove all of its overlay units, gaining 500 attack points for each and then allowing you to overpower him."

"Good for you. You know my Neo Photon Dragon's effect like the back of your hand." Kaito remarked with sarcasm.

"Now since you went out of your way to show me how well you know it, I'm guessing that means you have a plan to stop my dragon, don't you?"

The foreboding flicker of fire in Misael's eyes all but confirmed it.

"You seem to know me too well, Kaito. I can indeed render your dragon useless! I activate the effect of **Albedo the Mirror Dragon** in my hand! Since you special summoned your Neo Photon Dragon, I can equip Albedo to my Neo Tachyon Dragon! Now my monster gains 500 attack points, and your monster loses 1000 attack points. Furthermore, your monsters effects are negated, turning it into a permanent representation of what it really is, inferior to my Tachyon Dragon!"

Another dragon appeared next to Tachyon, a large blue wyvern with long rectangular mirror panels for wings. The dragon jumped on Tachyon's back and latched itself in place, with the mirrors detaching from its own body and positioning themselves over Tachyon's shoulders like makeshift shields.

**Albedo the Mirror Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/2100 ATK/2000 DEF**

**Neo Photon Dragon: 4500 - 1000 = 3500 ATK**

**Neo Tachyon Dragon: 4500 + 500 = 5000 ATK**

"A shame really." Misael commented on his new advantage. "You put up a good fight, but now you and your dragon have been reduced to what you really are, inferior!"

"I'll show you inferior!" Kaito shouted, the flames of determination glowing as bright as the light of his dragon. "If I can't win with my dragon alone, I'll have to get help from elsewhere!"

Misael's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning, Kaito?"

"I'm planning to win with two monsters that have been sitting in the Graveyard since the beginning of the duel, waiting for the right moment to put their talents to good use! I activate the effect of Overlay Booster in my Graveyard! By banishing it, my Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon gains 500 attack points for every overlay unit she has!"

**Neo Photon Dragon: 3500 + 1500 = 5000 ATK**

"Impressive, but your monster is still not strong enough."

"I have one more monster to use! Overlay Sentinel also has an effect that activates in the Graveyard. By banishing it, your monster loses 500 attack points for every overlay unit he has. So what was that about my dragon being inferior? Because now it looks like your dragon is the inferior one from where I'm standing!"

**Neo Tachyon Dragon: 5000 - 1000 = 4000 ATK**

_"RAAAH! NO!"_ Tachyon growled in fury. _"If that human calls his attack now, I am finished! Misael you had better do something right now! If I lose this battle, then I swear I will make you my next meal! To think I had to allow you to tame me to get the chance to battle my wretched sister! This failure proves I don't need you at all, you weak excuse for a Barian!"_

Misael pretended not to feel hurt by that comment, even though he did have a way to at least deny Kaito a victory.

"This duel is over, Misael! Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, attack his Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"

The two dragons clashed, with Tachyon refusing to go down without a fight. Both dragons unleashed their respective attacks, and the sphere field came alive with an aurora of color from their respective barrages of energy, their power threatening to tear the entire tower apart.

"Kaito Tenjo, you have proven yourself to be an honorable and powerful duelist, and worthy of being a rival to the most powerful Barian Duelist." Misael complimented the human.

"However, I refuse to be defeated by a human! If I am to be eliminated from this duel, I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME! Activate Trap Card, **Tachyon Meteor Shower!"**

"A Trap?"

"Not just any trap, Kaito! When this trap card is activated, all Dragon Type Monster on the field are destroyed and then both players take damage equal to the total ranks of our monsters multiplied by 200. The ranks of your Photon Dragon and my Tachyon Dragon create a total of seventeen, so we both take 3400 points of damage."

"THIS DUEL IS A DRAW!"

Both dragon's ceased fighting and looked up in the sky to see thousands of meteors falling towards them. Each of the meteor's struck the dragons, tearing holes in their bodies and destroying them. Then the meteors struck their duelists, eliminating both Kaito and Misael from the duel.

**Misael: 200- 3400 = 0**

**Kaito: 300 - 3400 = 0**

**DRAW!**

Kaito lay on his back, gasping for air. After all that, he was still conscious and breathing. "Now that..." he gasped. "Was a duel!"

Misael staggered to his feet, his legs wobbling as if the bones were jelly, and he limped off the platform to greet a disappointed Merag, clutching his chest I'm pain.

"Forgive me, my queen. I have failed."

Merag sighed. She supposed it couldn't be helped. She would just have to make the best of the situation and focus her objective back on eliminating her true enemies.

"It is alright Misael. Your effort is worthy of praise, and since you managed to keep the Numbers you have already collected, it is not a total loss. Kaito needed to defeat you in order to take your Numbers and since you denied him that, we have future oppurtunities after the tournament to recover from this. Speaking of recovery, return to the Barian World and get some rest. You deserve it."

"As you command." Misael barely managed to breath out. The battered Barian opened a small portal back to his home and walked in to greet the slumber he desired.

After Orbital 7 helped Kaito back to his feet and carried him off the field to be examined by Dr. Faker for any residual damaged, Mr. Heartland gave his announcement.

"Since the duel has resulted in a draw, I am afraid both contestants will be eliminated from the tournament. Yuma Tsukumo will be given a bye, and the next and only duel of the Semi-Finals will consist of Merag and Tron. Whoever wins will face Yuma Tsukumo in the final duel of the tournament and be crowned Champion of Heartland City!"

Tron stood up at the mention of his name and grinned. He turned to Merag and delivered a sadistic mocking of his enemy in an attempt to get under her skin. Finally the Barian would pay for interfering with his crusade of vengeance.

"Well Merag! It all comes down to us! I hope you paid attention to what I did to your beloved Durbe because what I'm about to do to you is a thousand times worse than what he..."

"You're going to die tonight, Tron!" Merag interrupted him, her voice blunt, cold, and devoid of any emotion. Tron took a few steps back as he felt to the killing intent from the glare in her eyes. It was as if the temperature in the tower was dropping with each passing second of looking into those eyes.

"I will repeat this only once to make sure you understand." Merag continued. "You are going to die. I suggest you count the remaining minutes you have to live."

* * *

**Author Made Cards: **

**Estre the Orbiting Dragon: Level 1/DARK/Dragon/500 ATK/500 DEF**

Effect: When you special summon a Dragon Type Xyz Monster while this card is in your hand, you can pay 1000 lifepoints. Attach this card to that monster as an Xyz Material, and if you do, that monster gains 500 ATK.

**Albedo the Mirror Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/2100 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: When your opponent Special Summons a Monster from the Extra Deck, you can equip this card from your hand to a Dragon Type Monster you control. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. Then the monster your opponent special summoned loses 1000 ATK and its effects are negated. When the equipped monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card to your side of the field as a monster.

**Tachyon Dominance: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target one monster your opponent controls. It gains 1000 ATK until the end phase. If that monster's ATK becomes higher than 3000 by this effect, you can add one Dragon Type Monster from your deck to your hand. Once during this turn, if a Dragon Type Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Tachyon Meteor Shower: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Destroy all Dragon-Type Monsters on the field, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to the combined Levels/Ranks of the destroyed monsters X 200

**Barian Barrier: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate if you would take 1000 or more points of battle damage. Reduce the damage to zero. Then you can add one Rank Up Magic Barian's Force from your deck or Graveyard to your hand.

**Photon Glare: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a monster your opponent controls declares an attack on a LIGHT Monster you control. Negate the effects of the attacking monster and reduce the ATK of that monster to zero until the End Phase.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well this was a fun chapter to write! I know the whole giving Yuma a bye thing might be controversial, but I need to speed things up a bit. The real fun happens AFTER the World Duel Carnival Ends! (Evil Laugh)**

**For those of you who would say ending the duel in a draw is no different than the inconclusive duels in the anime, I beg to differ.**

**This was their first official real duel, (Remember, the last time Kaito dueled Misael, Durbe was dueling with Misael in a 2 vs 1 duel, so Misael didn't consider that duel to be a true victory) so ending the duel in a draw adds fuel to the fire of their rivalry and increases their mutual respect for each other. Plus it increases Tachyon's rage since he was denied the chance to kill Kaito's Photon Dragon for good. I think you will find that Tachyon is quite different from the other Over Hundred Numbers.**

**Merag vs Tron Next Chapter, and man oh man, Heartland City is going to enter an Ice Age when Merag is done with him!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is I always love hearing it so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Welcome Back Once Again, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Almost at the last leg of the tournament and this time we have a big one for you! Merag vs Tron!**

**But first, I have some amazing news to share with you all, The Ice Queen Cometh now has its very own TV Tropes Page!**

**I cannot express how much of an honor this is to me, and with a growing count that recently went past 250 Reviews and 50 favorites, I owe it all to everyone who continued to read this story and show their support and love for it! So Thank You so much to everyone who has enjoyed this story, and a special shout out to my new friend, PhantomEdge for creating the TV Tropes Page!**

**Just Google Ice Queen Cometh TV Tropes Page if you want to see it for yourselves!**

**I still have no ownership what so ever of Yu-gi-oh Zexal. If I did then Shark would have dueled Tron instead of Kaito in the Carnival Finals of the original anime, since Shark was the one who Tron wronged more than anyone else, so he should have received the honor of defeating him instead of becoming a puppet. **

**Well now Rio gets the honor in this story, but she's Merag now so the last thing on her mind is mercy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 38: It's Your Funeral

The elevator doors at the edge of the tower roof opened and Yuma Tsukumo stepped out. He was reluctant to leave Kotori behind after all the trauma she was still experiencing, but if he was absent any longer, he would be disqualified, and with people like Tron running around, and Astral depending on the acquisition of all the Numbers, he could not afford to wait. Still, he had his phone with him, so if his new girlfriend needed anything, he would be there for her in a heart beat.

"Hey Heartland! What did I miss?!" He called out to the flamboyantly dressed mayor, much to the man's annoyance.

"Ahem... Mr. Heartland to you!" The mayor reminded him, but he quickly went back to his charming and jolly persona. "Well Mr. Tsukumo, you missed quite a lot! The most fabulous duel between Kaito Tenjo and Misael ended in a draw, so now both of them are out of the tournament, and that is excellent news for you, my boy! Since you don't have an opponent anymore for the semi-finals, you will be given a bye! That means you already have a spot in the final duel of the tournament, and all you need to do is wait and see who your opponent will be! Will it be the lovely Miss Merag, or the cunning masked man known as Tron? Let's find out, shall we?"

With that, the mayor turned away from Yuma and toward the cameras to address the millions of people watching the Carnival on TV.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" Mr. Heartland announced once again. "Welcome one and all to the semi finals of our glorious and beloved World Duel Carnival! After the spectacular duel between Kaito and Misael, their draw means there will be only one duel during the semi finals, and then we can move on to find out who will be crowned the Carnival Champion! Let's reintroduce ourselves to our contestants! In that corner, the mistress of ice, the warrior of water, the queen of the ring, MERAG!

"And in this corner, the tamer of the all powerful heraldic beasts, the mysterious crusader, the masked man known only as TRON!"

As the two duelists made their way towards the platform, Merag noticed the young human had returned with Astral floating next to him.

"Yuma." she greeted him, not bothering to hide the ice and venom in her voice. She didn't say a word to Astral. She just glared at him.

"There is darkness in those eyes of hers, Yuma." Astral noted as he watched the Barian Queen turn away from them and move towards the duel platform.

Yuma could not help but agree with that, and the chill down his spine only reinforced the fear he was feeling from making eye contact with Merag. It appeared that the sight of Durbe being struck down by Tron combined with the fear and worry of what had happened to him when Mr. Heartland took him into custody had completely encased her heart in ice. There was nothing resembling Rio Kamishiro within the Barian, and Yuma was beginning to wonder if it was even possible to convince her to listen to reason when it was time for him to face her.

Speaking of facing her, Yuma knew that if Merag won this duel, he would be in for the fight of his life, so he would have to figure out how to tap into that power he received from the door, ZEXAL, but the problem was he wasn't exactly sure how that power worked. The explanation the voice in the door gave him and Astral was quite vague and sounded like a riddle, "when two souls beat as one, the power of ZEXAL will create miracles", but how could the two of them get their souls to synchronize in the same way they did when they dueled Kotori and Number 96, and what exactly were these miracles that the riddle spoke of? Were they the ZEXAL Weapons that Yuma used, or was it something else?

Astral looked at Yuma and saw the confused look on his friend's face. The blue spirit shared the same thoughts. If they were to stop the threats that plagued the human world and the Astral World, and if they were to achieve their goal of peace with the Barian World, they would have to find a way to master the power of ZEXAL.

As the two duelists reached the top of the platform, they stared each other down like two gunslingers in an old western movie, their killing intent burning in their eyes.

"Look at you!" Tron spat. "You think that because you stumbled onto the power of the Barian World, you can just call yourself Queen and think you can get in my way? Well I have had a belly full of your meddling, Rio Kamishiro, and if you had just accepted your fate when I sent your brother to indoctrinate you into my ranks, we could have been best friends, but no! You just had to get in the way of my righteous crusade!"

Merag's eyes flashed with glowing red hatred. "Call me Rio Kamishiro one more time, Tron, and see what happens. I dare you! And another thing, a question that has been on my mind ever since I knew you were responsible for every ounce of pain you put my brother through. WHY? Why pick my brother and I? What made us so special over the other humans on this insignificant little rock that you call a planet?"

"Well I'm glad you asked!" Tron sneered at her. "You know it was such an odd coincidence that I bumped into the two of you that day! You two were just enjoying life, not a care in the world, while I had to wallow in the suffering of my own mutated form! You saw my face! You saw what being exposed to the Barian World's energy did to me! I will never be the same because of Faker, and yet I sensed it when I was making my way back to my sons! I was walking though the city in disguise when my crest detected Barian Energy! I could not believe my eyes, two young teenagers with Barian Energy coursing through their veins and yet they were in perfect healthy condition, and furthermore they were happy!"

Tron muttered the word "Happy" in the form of a growl and spat on the ground. "But in that moment I saw potential. If I could harness the power within your bodies and point the two of you towards my mortal enemy, then Faker would not stand a chance! He would suffer the exact same way I suffered!"

"So you sent your son, Thomas, to set my brother on fire?!" Merag exclaimed. "That makes absolutely no sense! If you had just approached my brother like a normal person and asked for our help, we might have actually agreed to help you out considering what Dr. Faker did to you was pretty horrible, but you decided to tear us apart and destroy our own identities. What was the point of that?!"

"The point is that you needed one more ingredient to become the powerful soldiers I needed you two to be!" Tron explained. "Hatred! Hatred is the only thing of value that I need to continue living, and it is high time the idiots living in this world understood that! All I needed to do was to cause a heart breaking tragedy, and then once I worked the power of my crest into both of your weak little minds, I would program you two into believing that Dr. Faker was responsible for all your suffering and misery, and then unleash you onto him!"

"So that's it then? We were just guinea pigs in your little science experiment to test the limits of human hatred? Tron, you make me sick!" Merag hissed, her red eyes flashing brighter than ever.

"Don't be a hypocrite! We are the same!" Tron argued back. "Thanks to the Barian responsible for my return to this world, I know your past! You were betrayed from within your circle of friends and he took everything from you! He killed you, and you want nothing more than to make him suffer for what he did to you just as you want revenge on me. So tell me, Princess, how are we not the same?"

"The difference between you and I, Tron," Merag explained "Is that I treat those close to me like my dearest friends. I know what is most important in my life, and while I want nothing more than to see you and Vector pay, that is not the most important part of my life. The most important part of my life is the world I rule over, the fellow Barians that I am proud to call my friends, and the man that I have grown to love with every fiber of my being, and let me tell you something, Tron. The moment you threatened my greatest treasures, you made the biggest mistake in your life, and I can tell that you know this!"

Tron took a step back, and Merag could tell that he was sweating behind his mask.

"You're afraid of me, Tron. I can see it in your eyes! Each failed attempt at getting rid of me and realizing just who you are dealing with has turned you into a paranoid wreck. You can hide your fear behind your mask and your mad speeches, but I can read you like a book. You are afraid, afraid that this duel will put an end to your little crusade. One false move in this duel and it will be all over because you know for a fact that when this is over, I will kill you. There is no escaping your fate!"

"My only fate is a future where I see Dr. Faker's head on a spike!" Tron roared. "And I will not have some wannabe alien royalty figure stand in my way, so surrender, Rio Kamishiro or be destroyed by the flames of my hatred just like your weak little boyfriend was!"

In that moment, Merag through the Barian Sphere Field into the air and covered the tower once again in a dome of red chaos, but this time it was different. Ice Crystals were beginning to form on the walls of the tower, and the temperature in the air was dropping to well below freezing. Yuma wrapped his arms around his body as the sudden cold wave made his teeth chatter.

The red aura spreading around Merag's body darkened in color until it turned as sickly black, and the Barian Queen's anger intensified beyond what was humanly possible.

"My name... is... Merag! BARIAPHOSE!"

Merag's body exploded with energy as she shed her human form once again, trading in her clothes for her white and gold battle dress and allowing her face to become encased by her gray mouthless mask.

"Time to die, Tron! Just remember what I said to your son. You can continue to stand in my way if you wish, but remember, it's your funeral! LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Gazer Set**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Merag: 4000**

**Tron: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"First move is mine!" Tron announced. "Draw Card!"

"I set two cards face down and one monster face down and end my turn!"

"Hmph. Pathetic." Merag droned. "I thought you wanted to make me suffer for how much I ruined all your plans. Did you only show your full strength against Durbe because you weren't afraid of him?"

"Shut up!" Tron screeched, his eye continuing to twitch. "SHUT UP! I will not be mocked! I will not be ignored! I will not be delayed any longer, especially not by you!"

Astral studied the duel from the sidelines with a curious look on his face.

"Interesting. It appears Tron is losing his temper already while Merag is staying as calm and cool as...well... Ice..."

"I can see that, Astral." said Yuma. "But why is that such a big deal?"

"Observation Number 21: The degree of control over one's temper determines the amount of self discipline and control they have over themselves."

Yuma was clearly lost. "Huh? I don't get it."

"Losing control causes more mistakes to be made out of rage, and considering Tron's behavior at the moment, this is something that Merag will use to her advantage. Tron could have the strongest monsters in existence at his disposal, but it will mean nothing if his temper prevents them from using them correctly."

Merag drew her knew what she needed to do. As much as she wanted to show Tron just how much vengeance and fury she held for the man, she needed to play with a calm mind and an intelligent strategy. Even if Tron was at the end of his rope, and his sanity, he had proven in the last round that he was still not to be underestimated. That nearly cost Durbe his life. Besides, she was saving all her cold blooded rage for Vector.

"Those face down cards will serve me well!" She spoke to her opponent as she began her turn. "Since you control two cards in your spell and trap zone and I control no monsters, I can special summon Essha the Frost Vessel straight from my hand!"

A large pillar of ice erupted onto the field and immediately shattered, revealing a monk dressed in ice blue attire sitting on top of a large cloud.

**Essha the Frost Vessel: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/800 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now the vessel shall pave the way for the monarch! I sacrifice Essha the Frost Vessel in order to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Essha vanished and summoned forth an even larger tower of ice. The ice tower shattered, revealing a tall and muscular knight with a long billowing blue cape adorning his back. The knight's armor was the color of the shiniest glaciers and its body radiated an aura of pure cold.

**Mobius the Frost Monarch: Level 6/WATER/Aqua/2400 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Considering how infamous this monster is, I don't believe I have to explain what Mobius can do! Say goodbye to your two face down cards! ICE CLOUD!"

Mobius extended his arms and clapped his armored hands together, unleashing a ferocious blizzard. Tron could do nothing as his two trap cards were frozen solid and destroyed.

"Your monster is next! Mobius, attack his face down monster now! ICE LANCE!"

Mobius raised his arm in the air and conjured an enormous spear made out of pure ice. The monarch threw the spear with all his might and impaled Tron's face down monster, revealing itself to be an armored griffin with brown feathers and large talons.

"The monster you attacked was **Heraldic Beast Griffin!" **Tron explained. "When he is destroyed, I can send **Heraldic Beast Hippocampus **from my hand to the Graveyard and then I can draw two cards from my deck! You scared yet, Princess?"

**Heraldic Beast Griffin: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Heraldic Beast Hippocampus: Level 4/WATER/Beast/1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

"I fear nothing." Merag muttered with no emotion.

"Oh really? If you fear nothing then I will just have to teach you how to be afraid." Tron retorted with a thick layer of sadism growing in his voice.

Merag rolled her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that Tron had personally crossed her ten times over, then this delusional madman wouldn't be worth her time.

"And you are an idiot to even try such a thing! To conclude my turn I shall set a face down card of my own. Then I shall activate the continuous spell card, **Funeral Art ****\- Ice Coffin! **With this card, your trial for your crimes against my world will officially begin, and with each passing turn, this spell card will gain what is known as a Funeral Counter! What purpose do these counters serve? I shall demonstrate when I unleash them! I end my turn!"

Upon activation, the effects of the icy terrain grew ten fold. The ground underneath the players became completely frozen solid, and sheets of ice surrounded the red walls of the Barian Sphere Field, turning the arena into a frozen hall of mirrors. A large tower of ice shaped like a coffin erected out of the ground, and the patriarch of the Archlight Family could feel his heart stop when he saw that the name written on the coffin was his own.

TRON - Guilty of Attempted Murder and Treason

Attempting to bury the growing sense of fear with more hatred and rage, the masked man began his next turn.

"Draw!" Tron's eyes lit up with excitement as he saw his next card. Victory was all but guaranteed now! Now he could finally put this princess in her place!

"I activate the spell card, Advanced Heraldry Art! With this card, I can Special Summon Heraldic Beast Griffin and Heraldic Beast Hippocampus back from my Graveyard, and when I do, I can immediately Xyz Summon one of my Number Monsters!

Two Graveyard portals opened to reveal Tron's Griffin from before along with a large horse that had a mermaid's tail growing out of its back, but they did not stay on the field for long. The overlay network appeared in the sky and the two monsters were immediately forced into it to become overlay units.

"Now with my 2 Level 4 Heraldic Beasts I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! ARISE AND DESTROY THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A QUEEN! NUMBER 8: HERALDIC KING - GENOME HERITAGE!"

Merag recognized the monster's sealed form, the blank emotionless mask that put Durbe through hell. She watched as the mask sprouted a long mane of golden hair from out of the back and then a body, transforming it into the decorated blue horse like creature, the strong arm of Tron's malice. Even though Merag had a plan to deal with that Number, which would in theory destroy it quite easily, she would still have to be careful. After all, given the horrible abomination that came after that monster, she knew Number 8 was not the biggest threat in Tron's arsenal.

**Number 8: Heraldic King - Genome Heritage: Rank 4/LIGHT/Psychic/2400 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Quite predictable that you would summon that monster, Tron, but there is just one problem!" said Merag. "If I recall correctly, then the effect of your Heraldic King only works on other Xyz Monsters, and as you can clearly see, Mobius the Frost Monarch is not an Xyz Monster!"

"Then I will just have to fix that, won't I?" Tron remarked with his typical cruel sneer. "I activate the spell card, **Overlay-ification!** With this card, Mobius is now treated as an Xyz Monster, and that's not even the best part! The best part is that if I destroy Mobius with an Xyz Monster, the battle damage will be doubled!"

Yuma's eyes widened after hearing the intent of Tron's strategy. As he continued to rub his arms up and down his body to fight the waves of cold emanating from the sphere field, he tried to calculate what the outcome of Tron's attack would lead to.

"So if he uses Heraldic King's effect to reduce the attack of Mobius to zero, then that means she will take... Two, Four, Carry the One..."

"4800 Points of Damage!" Astral finished for him, resisting the urge to face palm as he had to assist Yuma with his poor math skills.

"WHAT?! BUT THAT MEANS SHE WILL BE TAKEN OUT IN ONE HIT!" shouted Yuma.

"I heard that down there, Yuma!" Tron called out to the young teenager. "Looks like I'll be dueling you next after all once I dethrone the wannabe monarch! Now, Number 8, unleash your power of IDENTITY THEFT!"

The eyes of Heraldic King's mask opened wide and his body began to glow until it shapeshifted into an exact replica of Mobius the Frost Monarch. The only imperfection in Heraldic King's imitation was, as always, the same cold grey mask on the monster's face.

**Heraldic King (Now Treated as Mobius the Frost Monarch) Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/2400 ATK/1000 DEF**

**Mobius the Frost Monarch (Now Treated as having no name and no effects) 0 ATK and 0 DEF**

"I'm tired of playing around with you, Merag! Say Goodbye! Heraldic King, attack Mobius the Frost Monarch now! ICE LANCE!"

The Mobius Doppelganger raised its arm in the air and conjured a duplicate of the Frost Monarch's weapon, only this lance was red instead of blue. Much to Tron's surprise though, Merag's cold expression remained unchanged as the spear soared towards her monster as if she was not worried at all.

"Ice Coffin Effect Activate!" she announced to her opponent.

"By paying 1000 lifepoints, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn and I will take no battle damage from this attack!"

A small pulse of Barian Energy expelled out of the spell card and the incoming spear shattered into pieces. To make matters worse for Tron, Merag wasn't done yet.

**Merag: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Now I activate my face down Trap Card, **Funeral Art - Cold Punishment****!** Since your Heraldic King did not destroy my monster, I judge it guilty of treason and I sentence it to receive maximum punishment! Now its effects will be negated and its attack points will be reduced to zero! Furthermore, both my Ice Coffin Spell Card gains one Funeral Counter because I used its effect and then my Cold Punishment Trap Card allows me to place two more counters on my spell card for a total of three counters.

**Funeral Art - Ice Coffin: 3 Funeral Counters**

**Heraldic King (Now no longer treated as Mobius the Frost Monarch) 0 ATK/0 DEF**

"My monster..." Tron gasped.

"Is nothing more than a representation of yourself. A shell of what it used to be!" Merag finished for him.

This was unthinkable for Tron. No one had ever had the gall to speak to him in this way. No one had the strength to defy him in such a manner before, not even Durbe, or even Dr. Faker himself. He could feel the rage pounding in his head. He could feel his Numbers roaring with the same anger, urging him to kill her.

"ENOUGH! I won't let you stand in my way! No one will! I set one additional card face down and end my turn! Come at me if you dare, you Barian Bitch!"

Merag said nothing and began her next turn. A sharp glint of interest lit up her eyes when she saw her next draw.

"It is time I upgrade my monarch with a new monster I have in my hand! Under normal circumstances, I would require two sacrifices to summon this monster to the field, but since I control a tribute summoned monster on my side of the field, I only need one sacrifice to bring this new monster out! So now I will sacrifice Mobius the Frost Monarch to evolve it into its true form! Come forth, Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

Mobius raised its arms into the air as it vanished, allowing the power of his mistress to evolve him. After the monarch vanished, a fierce blizzard shook foundation of the tower, and a new monarch rose out of the ground. It was a taller version of Mobius, having doubled in height, and it now towered over both duelists and the weakened Heraldic King. It possessed the same blue and silver armor and the same billowing cape, but its armor was now equipped with large spikes made out of ice on his wrists, shoulders, and knee plates. A single horn erected out of his helmet along with two much smaller ones on the side, almost to resemble a crown.

**Mobius the Mega Monarch: Level 8/WATER/Aqua/2800 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Since this is the evolved form of regular Mobius, I believe you can figure out what Mega Mobius does! Say goodbye to your spells and traps once again!"

Mega Mobius conjured a ball of blue energy and unleashed it, transforming it into another torrent of icy wind which thundered towards Tron's face down card.

"HA! Now you've done it! By activating the trap card you targeted, I can destroy your monster!"

"Are you sure?" Merag asked in a rhetorical manner, as if to taunt Tron.

Tron was shocked to see the trap card freeze in place and crumble into dust anyway despite his attempt to activate it.

"What?! What did you do?!"

"Simple. Because I tribute summoned Mega Mobius by sacrificing regular Mobius, you cannot activate any of the cards I target for destruction!"

Tron's breathing grew heavier, and Merag's glowing red eyes flickered with even more disgust for the man, almost as if she could hear his heavy breaths of dread.

"You have nothing protecting you now, Tron, and with your Heraldic King stripped of its effects, I can kill it even though Mobius is not a Number Monster! Now, Mobius the Mega Monarch, grant me the desire I have waited for so long and make my enemy suffer! Attack his Heraldic King with IMPERIAL ICE CHARGE!"

The swirling blizzard gathered around Mobius, and the spikes on its armor began to glow a shining bright blue. They extended to double their length, and the monarch charged forward towards the Heraldic King, tackling it and impaling it on the sharp ice spikes. Upon the Number Monster's destruction, Tron was forced back into the frozen walls. He felt the pain of the Barian Sphere Field at his back, but this time it was different. It felt as if someone was dumping liquid nitrogen onto his flesh, which hurt ten times worse than any form of pain he felt before.

**Tron: 4000 - 2800 = 1200**

Tron gasped for air as he stood back up, his rage returning and his sanity clearly on the verge of total collapse.

"Merag! It doesn't matter! On my next turn, I will unleash a card much stronger than my Heraldic King, the card that took your poor pathetic lover, Durbe away from you"

Merag's could feel her desire to lash out rise to the surface from the mention of Durbe's name, but for the most part she remained unaffected. Even though each passing second of not knowing Durbe's fate had filled her with fear and worry, she felt a sense of ease once she remembered how strong Durbe was. She knew in her heart that Durbe wasn't dead, and even though he could not be with her now, she knew he would be watching over her in spirit from the safety of the Barian World. The queen put her hand over her left breast in a solemn state of prayer.

_"I will see you soon, Durbe, my knight. I know I will."_

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" Tron screamed. He could tell Merag was focusing on something other than the duel. "I AM NOT DONE YET! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Heraldic Beast - Hippocampus effect activate! When Heraldic King - Genome Heritage is destroyed while my Hippocampus is attached to it as an overlay unit, I can send my **Heraldic Beast - Wild Boar** from my deck to the Graveyard.

"Looks like you can actually put up a fight." Merag commented. "Very well, let us see this ultimate card of yours."

"Be careful what you wish for, Princess!" Tron sneered. "I activate the spell card, **Ultimate Heraldry Art!** Unlike my Advanced Heraldry Art, which lets me summon two Heraldic Beasts, this card lets me summon three Heraldic Beast Monsters from my Graveyard and then I can Xyz Summon immediately using those monsters as overlay units! Return to the field, Griffin, Hippocampus, and Wild Boar!"

Three portals appeared on Tron's side of the field, causing his Griffin and his Hippocampus, along with a third monster, a brown hairy pig with enormous tusks and silver armor covering its back, to revive. The three monsters transformed into overlay units, paving the way for Tron's Xyz Monster.

"Now with these 3 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!

"GO! XYZ SUMMON! HATRED AND DESTRUCTION INCARNATE! NUMBER 69: GOD MEDALLION COAT OF ARMS!"

Merag braced herself as the familiar pillar of pink light appeared in the sky, summoning the monster that defeated Durbe. It's black dragonic exoskeleton emerged into view with its three curved white horns shining on its skull. The monster let out a fiery roar, mirroring the same waves of hatred its master possessed.

**Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms: Rank 4/LIGHT/Psychic/2600 ATK/2600 DEF**

Tron was hoping for at least a small reaction of surprise and fear, but Merag's resolve was unfaltering, her only response upon seeing his monster being a stoic utterance of,

"I am going to enjoy slaying that creature."

Tron seethed with even more raw anger. "You won't get that chance, Princess! Not when I have the source of your world's power in the palm of my hand, compliments of Vector! I hope you are watching, Dr. Faker! This will be the last thing you see once I get past this farce of a tournament and destroy you! I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force! Now I shall turn God Medallion Coat of Arms into a Chaos Number!"

The overlay network appeared underneath the abomination and unleashed a geyser like blast of energy, seeping it into the Number Monster's body.

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! UNLEASH THE HORRORS OF MY RAGE ON THE WORLD, CHAOS NUMBER 69: DEMON MEDALLION COAT OF HORROR

The Coat of Arms doubled in size, and his skin turned from black to a shiny but sinister gold. The downward curving white horns of its previous form now curled upward and took on a shade of royal purple. It's lower body extended downward, forming an exoskeleton like chest glowing with Red Barian Power along with a downward curling golden pair of insect legs.

In the same moment the monster evolved, Tron's mask shattered, and the jagged Barian Crystal on the left side of his face began to spread. Soon, his entire face was covered in a skeletal mask of Barian Crystal, matching the duelist's monstrous appearace with the duel monster. It was unspeakably painful, and Tron cried out as thousands of tiny crystal needles dug into the flesh side of his face until the crystal fused with it completely.

**Number C69: Demon Medallion Coat of Horror: Rank 5/LIGHT/Psychic/4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"NO! NOT AGAIN! MY FACE!" Tron shrieked. He turned back to Merag and pointed. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"You did it to yourself." Merag answered in a bored tone. "I tried to warn you that this is what happens when you dig your own grave."

A small ghost of a chuckle escaped her mouthless form "Although I will admit that new look suits you."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Tron roared. "I activate the effect of my Chaos Number! I can have him gain attack points equal to the attack power of your Mega Monarch and then copy its effects!"

**Coat of Horror: 4000 + 2800 = 6800**

"Now my monster, seek and destroy! Attack his Mega Monarch! CHAOS ERADICATION!"

The beast connected its upper and lower appendages together to form an enormous ball of red energy, which it proceeded to fire at Merag's monster.

"You have learned nothing!" Merag hissed. "By paying 1000 lifepoints, my Ice Coffin can prevent my monster from being destroyed by battle as well as preventing me from taking any damage from that battle.

**Merag: 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"That's fine!" snapped Tron. "I'm not done with you yet! Because Heraldic Beast - Wild Boar is attached to my Coat of Horror, my monster can attack twice! GO! ATTACK!"

"Ice Coffin!" Merag commanded, and the attack was nullified once again.

**Merag: 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"Merag, it doesn't matter! Guess what? Now you don't have enough lifepoints to use that coffin of yours, and on my next turn, you will be the one placed inside a coffin!"

Merag sighed as she drew her card. "That coffin has your name on it for a reason, Tron. Now to begin my turn, I will activate the spell card, **Shattering Ice!** By destroying Mobius the Mega Monarch, I can special summon a different Water Monster from my deck. Now gaze upon the true identity of my power. I summon **Frozen Royal Infantry!**

A slender, icy hand sprouted out of the ground like a zombie rising out of the grave. It turns out, it was a zombie, an undead soldier with pale white skin on its face, long bleached hair, and glowing blue eyes. The zombie was encased in samurai armor made entirely out of ice and carried a long crystal tipped spear.

**Frozen Royal Infantry: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Frozen Royal Infantry's effect allows me to special summon another Frozen Royal Monster from my deck, so I will special summon **Frozen Royal Guard!"**

Another ice zombie rose out of the ice. This one was encased in the same frozen samurai armor as the infantry, but it carried an enormous diamond shield instead of a spear.

**Frozen Royal Guard: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Frozen Royal Guard effect activates! When it is summoned, I can automatically place two more counters on my Ice Coffin!"

**Funeral Art - Ice Coffin: 5 Funeral Counters**

"You know I find it incredibly baffling that after all this, I still have not needed to summon a Number or even an Xyz Monster to keep you at bay, but now the time of defending is over. It is time for me to go on the attack with a very familiar face. With Frozen Royal Infantry and Frozen Royal Guard, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! THE INCARNATION OF MY COLD SOUL! NUMBER 103: RAGNA ZERO THE FROZEN FUNERAL MAIDEN!"

The two undead soldiers were pulled into the overlay network, giving rise to the ace of Merag's deck, the white robed geisha who commanded the twin blades of ice. Ragna Zero landed gracefully on the battlefield, spinning her blades around like a ballet dancer twirling a pair of batons.

**Number 103: Ragna Zero the Frozen Funeral Maiden: Rank 4/WATER/Fairy/2400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Frozen Royal Infantry effect activates! Now that it is attached to a Water Xyz Monster, I can place two funeral counters on my Ice Coffin."

**Funeral Art - Ice Coffin: 7 Funeral Counters**

"Now to eliminate that Chaos Number of yours! I activate Ragna Zero's effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy one monster on the field whose current attack power is different from its original attack power. It is quite a shame you managed to summon that monster only for it to be destroyed so easily."

"Not this time, Princess!" Tron hissed, finally getting a break from Merag's assault. "Since Heraldic Beast - Wild Boar is attached to my Coat of Horror, it cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

"That is of no concern to me." said Merag. "That only means I will get to actually use my funeral counters. I have been collecting them for a purpose identical to this one. By removing all funeral counters, I can prepare your funeral, Tron! Ragna Zero now gains 800 attack points for every counter removed from the coffin!"

**Ragna Zero ATK: 2400 + 5600 = 8000**

"E-E-E-E-E-EIGHT THOUSAND?" Tron stammered.

"Surprised that I was able to surpass your monster's strength? Don't flatter yourself by claiming to be powerful." Merag spat as if she was scolding a child. "Here is another difference between you and I, Tron. You Learn the Power of the Barian World. I AM THE BARIAN WORLD! Ragna Zero, attack his Coat of Horror! FROZEN HELL DANCE!"

Merag was certain that this attack would allow her to win the duel, but then Tron started laughing.

"Heh... Heh... Ha Ha Ha! HA HA HA HA HA! FINALLY! Finally I can regain the upper hand and get you to stop tormenting me! Those eyes, the way you mock me, the way you constantly undermine everything I have worked for! I will finally get you to stop torturing me! There is one thing about my monster that you did not see coming! When a monster is foolish enough to attack Demon Medallion - Coat of Horror, all cards on my opponent's side of the field are destroyed! I will take everything away from you just like you tried to take away my right to complete my crusade! ERADICATION PULSE!"

Ragna Zero was inches away from stabbing the Number Monster in the face with her katanas, when the monster unleashed a glowing wave of red energy from its chest. Ragna Zero was blown back by the counterattack and her body was reduced to ashes.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL, MERAG?!" Tron exclaimed, his mania at it's peak. "You call yourself a queen, but all I see is the same stupid little girl!"

Merag said nothing, and her expression remained unchanged.

"What's that? No answer? You're not going to get down on your knees and beg now that I have won!"

"I end my turn." Merag grumbled in a low monotone.

"Ah, finally a response! Anger and frustration from being so close to defeating me and yet failing miserably! I told you I would teach you fear! Now it's my turn again, and I will finally put you down like you deserve to be! Yuma is next, and then Dr. Faker! Chaos Number 69, attack her lifepoints directly! CHAOS ERADICATION!"

The demonic chaos number charged another attack within its chest and fired, striking Merag and covering the entire arena in smoke.

Yuma couldn't believe his eyes. "Rio lost... Merag lost... She lost..."

Tron on the other hand was completely overjoyed. "HA! YOU SEE THAT! MY CAUSE IS SUPERIOR TO HERS! MY VENGEANCE IS TRUE, ETERNAL, AND JUSTIFIED! I'VE WON! I'VE WON! I'VE WON! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You fool..." A voice growled as the smoke cleared, revealing Merag whose lifepoints had not dropped to zero. "You haven't touched me this entire duel. What makes you think you can come close to harming me now? Frozen Royal Guard effect activate. If I were to take damage while this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish him to reduce the damage to zero. That was your last chance, Tron."

"Those eyes..." Tron muttered out "Those eyes, that mockery, still here! Still here and not down on your knees! STOP STARING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES!"

If Tron had any hair left on his crystal covered head, he would have torn all of it out.

"Considering how you had every opportunity to realize the error of your ways, and unlike your son, Thomas, you chose not to take the intelligent human's way out and forfeit the duel, you will earn a much more severe punishment than a simple staring contest with me." Merag hissed at her opponent.

"What does that failure, IV, have to do with anything?!" asked Tron.

"An Example and an Explanation of the Duel" Merag told him. "Look at my lifepoints. The only reason they are that low was because I willingly paid them. You never damaged me even once during the duel. I have been in total control with the exception of that one incident you surprised me with, and even then I had an answer to that. Let me tell you something. The only reason your son came close to defeating me in the last round is because I allowed it. I could tell my words were affecting him and I would get him to get down on his knees and beg me for forgiveness, and low and behold he did just that, returning himself to the honorable man he was before you returned to his life. You on the other hand, have spit in my face ten times over, so you will not get any form of mercy. You will die."

The violent red aura returned to her body, almost as if it was a living entity prepared to attack Tron.

"None of these humans watching this duel know what they are dealing with. One Thousand Years, Tron. For One Thousand Cycles of Earth I have watched over, nurtured, cared for, and protected the Barian World with my life. For One Thousand Years I have sat on the throne as its queen and become the living embodiment of its power. Now I call upon that power, I call upon the strength of my fellow emperors, my brother, and the man I love to show to you and everyone watching that no one will ever threaten my home ever again!"

"BARIAN! CHAOS! DRAW!"

A streak of red light followed her arm as she tore the next card off the top of her deck and activated it immediately.

"I ACTIVATE RANK UP MAGIC THE SEVENTH ONE!"

"WHAT?! A Rank Up Magic?! But you don't have a monster to use that on!" Tron protested.

"Fool, this is the true embodiment of my power. I don't need a monster on the field to activate Rank Up Magic the Seventh One! Instead, this spell card allows me to special summon Ragna Zero directly from my Graveyard and then Rank It Up Immediately! With this card, I will bring about your demise and swallow your hatred and darkness once and for all!"

An enormous blue outline of the Barian Symbol appeared above the sky and Merag's Number, Ragna Zero, descended down from the gathering thunder clouds.

Merag took a moment to gaze down at her human rival, whom she could tell was terrified by what he was witnessing.

"YUMA! Take a close look!" She commanded the boy. "This is the power you will have to face in the next round if you wish to defeat me!"

A heavenly ray of red light engulfed the Over Hundred Number, consuming her entire body and causing it to transform.

"Maiden of Ice, symbol of my soul, become one with the chaos and evolve to your true nature! Absorb it until your power becomes infinite! Become the mother who would defend her child to the last breath! Become the guardian who would smite the wicked and send them to their graves! BECOME DEATH ITSELF!"

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! THE TRUE EMBODIMENT OF MY SOUL, CHAOS NUMBER 103: RAGNA INFINITY THE DEATH MAIDEN!"

Ragna Zero's transformation was now complete, and the radiant light left her body and revealed her new form. She traded her white geisha outfit for a long flowing dark purple dress with black spikes dangling from the sides and the lower ends like ice crystals. Black mechanical wings erected out of her back, giving her the appearance of a fallen angel, and her head was now adorned with a tall triple pronged black crown, with it and her white face mask covering her head, save only her ruby red eyes. Lastly, she discarded her katanas and her new weapon of choice was an enormous double bladed scythe with its curved blades spinning in the air like crimson crescent moons.

**Number C103: Ragna Infinity the Death Maiden: Rank 5/WATER/Fairy/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

"You just said that your Coat of Horror cannot be destroyed by card effects, so I am going to banish him instead. It is actually quite ironic, Tron. You invested all this effort into turning your monster into such an overwhelming force of power to try to frighten me into submission, and yet it is this very same increase in power that will bring about your end. Ragna Infinity effect activate! By detaching one overlay unit, you take damage equal to the difference between your monster's current attack and its original attack and then your monster is instantly banished. That's a grand total of 2800 points of damage, far more than enough to defeat you!"

"No! No! I won't accept this! I WON'T!" Tron yelled. Fury, Despair, and Shock warred in his damaged mind, desperate to scramble for a way out of his impending doom, but there was no way out. There was no way to stop the incoming defeat. "I CAN'T LOSE! Not while my vengeance is so close! I CAN'T I WON'T!"

"You have no choice in the matter, Tron." scolded Merag. "Accept your fate and bow to your executioner. Ragna Infinity, rid this monster from my sight and destroy Tron! GUIDANCE TO PURGATORY!"

Merag and Ragna Infinity's eyes flashed as one single entity, and the Number began spinning her scythe around like a fan until it formed a vortex of chaotic Barian Energy. One by one, a piece of the Coat of Horror's golden armor began to chip off, and soon larger pieces broke from its body, until piece by piece the Number was pulled into the vortex. Then the Death Maiden pointed the still spinning blades at Tron and released the built up energy as an enormous blast of chaos, sending him hurdling through the air and into the walls of the Frozen Sphere Field. The walls of ice cracked as he crashed into them, and Tron experienced the worse pain of his life, screaming from the electrocution as his lifepoints dropped to zero. Then the fromer patriarch of the Archlight Family collapsed to the ground, defeated at last.

**Tron: 1200 - 2800 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Merag**

Tron wobbled as he got back up. His hands clutched his crystal skull, constantly in pain and mumbling words of delusional anger.

"Unacceptable... Unacceptable... Defeat... Defeat... I can't let all my efforts go to waste! I CAN'T! MERAG, YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Tron tried to run away, but the Barian Sphere Field was still in effect. His escape only resulted in him crashing into the barrier and getting electrocuted again. He tried to use his crest to teleport out of the sphere field, but that didn't work either and it earned him a third electrocution.

"Leaving so soon?" said Merag. "Now you do realize I can't allow you to leave after everything you have done to me now can you, Tron?"

Tron was now on his back, crawling away from the Ice Queen and continuing to spew out fits of madness.

"YOU! YOU! WITCH! DEMON! CREATURE OF ICE AND CHAOS! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO TORMENT ME?! STAY AWAY! GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"Oh no, Tron! I've been there! Done that! Hell is where you are going, oh psychotic masked enemy of mine!"

She sighed. The battle was finally over. Now it was time to give this man what he deserved and finally be done with him.

"Tron, out of all your delusional ranting, out of all your talk of grandeur, vengeance, and superiority, there is one thing you have said that is correct. We are the same, crusaders driven by vengeance, willing to do anything to see our goals become reality. However, that is where our similarities end, for in your crusade you chose the path of a delusional fool. You chose to forget and abandon what really matters in your life. You failed to ask the most important question of all in terms of your desire for vengeance."

"And what... is that...?" Tron spat out.

"THEN WHAT?!" Merag's voice thundered across the tower.

"After you kill Dr. Faker, then what? What would you have left?! What would you go back to?! What would you have to live for now that your vengeance has been satisfied? In your case, nothing! Because you foolishly abandoned your family and treated the only people who loved you like worthless pawns to be used and abused, you would be left with nothing, not a single desire to live for and nothing but emptiness, and now look at me! I know what I intend to do once your master, Vector is dead, and the Astral World is crushed under my heel! I intend to restore the Barian World to its former glory! I intend to transform my home into the paradise it used to be, and I will rule it for eternity with the man of my dreams by my side!"

"For forsaking your family, for tearing apart my own family, for not caring who you have to destroy and torture to get your way, all you are is garbage!"

"You have sinned against me, against my brother, and against countless others. As Queen of the Barian World, I deny you any mercy! I sentence you to death! Goodbye!"

It was then that Tron realized that Merag's Ice Coffin was still on the field, with the letters baring his name on it glowing bright red. To his horror, the coffin began to open, revealing a long row of red spikes on the inside of the lid and the base. This was no coffin. This was an iron maiden. A gust of wind shook the sphere field and began to lift Tron off the ground. The vortex was now pulling him towards the coffin.

"No! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE BARIAN WORLD LIKE THIS! I CAN'T DIE! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!"

Tron tried to find a surface of the floor to grip onto in order to prevent the spiraling vortex from pulling him in, but there was nothing to grab onto since the floor was nothing but a slippery sheet of ice. Soon the shell of a man who used to by Byron Archlight was hurdled into the air and sucked into the coffin. Tron slammed into the coffin with tremendous force and the coffin permanently shut tight behind him, sealed forever.

Merag snapped her fingers and a portal to the Barian World opened behind her, pulling the coffin inside it. As the coffin vanished, over a dozen cards spewed out of the portal and landed in Merag's hands. She counted and took note of all of Tron's Numbers, including the ones he took from Durbe. Her eyes paused at two of them, Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heritage and Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms, a satisfying victory for the Barian World indeed.

Everyone watching the duel was completely stunned. Even Mr. Heartland was stunned at what he saw. It took a great deal of time before the mayor could compose himself again. He had no time to ask Merag what that was. Besides, that would only lead to the thousands of people watching the duel from their TVs to suspect that Tron had actually died, so he did his best to cover the whole thing up.

"Uhhhhhh... Wasn't that intense, Ladies and Gentlemen?!" The mayor announced as he regained his composure. "What an excellent duel! I hope you enjoyed that grand exit that Tron made for the sake of the carnival's theatricality! Don't worry, he's still alive and well! All part of the show, Ladies and Gentlemen! All part of the show! And now it appears that we have our two finalists, the young underdog who rose to become a star and the cold and deadly ice queen, Yuma Tsukumo and Merag!"

Merag still had not turned back into her human form. She was keeping the same sphere field active for her duel against Yuma.

"Well Yuma?" She beckoned to him. "This is it, the inevitable duel where Astral World and Barian World will clash for a battle to decide which world will survive and which world will be destroyed. My offer still stands, Yuma. Hand over all of your Numbers to me and I will show mercy and we can walk away as the friends we used to be. Refuse my offer and continue to defy me and you will leave me no choice. I will defeat you and I will show no mercy!"

Yuma didn't answer. He didn't even move. He was still paralyzed with shock from the heart piercing gaze of the terrifying and powerful Queen of the Barian World.

* * *

**Frozen Royal Infantry: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

Effect: When this card is normal summoned or special summoned, you can special summon one Frozen Royal Monster from your hand or deck. When a WATER Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned using this card as a material, you can target one card you control that can have Funeral Counters placed on it. Place 2 Funeral Counters on it.

**Frozen Royal Guard:** **Level 4/WATER/Zombie/500 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: When this card is normal summoned or special summoned, you can target one card you control that can have Funeral Counters placed on it. Place 2 Funeral Counters on that card. If you would take battle damage while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card and one Frozen Royal Monster from your Graveyard. Reduce the damage to zero and then end the battle phase.

**Heraldic Beast - Griffin: Level 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can send one Heraldic Beast Monster from your hand to the Graveyard and draw one card. If the card you drew by this effect was a Heraldic Beast Monster, you can send one Heraldic Beast Monster from your deck to the Graveyard.

**Heraldic Beast - Hippocampus: Level 4/WATER/Beast/1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

Effect: If this card is attached to a Psychic Type Xyz Monster, and that monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send one Heraldic Beast Monster from your deck to the Graveyard.

**Heraldic Beast - Wild Boar: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1800 ATK/1500 DEF**

Effect: When a Psychic Type Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material. That monster can make a second attack during each battle phase, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**Ultimate Heraldry Art: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target three Heraldic Beast Monsters with different names in your Graveyard. Special Summon them. Immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon one Psychic Type Xyz Monster using only those monsters you control as Xyz Materials.

**Overlay-ification: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target one Non-Xyz Monster your opponent controls. It is treated as an Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to its current level until this turn's End Phase. During this turn, if an Xyz Monster you control destroys that monster by battle, double any battle damage your opponent takes from that battle.

**Shattering Ice: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target one WATER Monster you control. Destroy it. Then you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower WATER Monster from your deck.

**Funeral Art - Ice Coffin: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: During either player's turn, you can pay 1000 lifepoints. Then target one monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and you take no battle damage from battles involving that monster. If that monster battles an opponent's monster this turn, then after damage calculation, place one Funeral Counter on this card. During either player's turn, you can remove all Funeral Counters from this card. Target one face up WATER Monster you control. It gains 800 ATK for every Funeral Counter that was removed.

**Funeral Art - Cold Punishment: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: During either player's battle phase, if an opponent's monster battled a monster you control, and your monster was not destroyed by that battle, after damage calculation, negate the effects of that monster and reduce its ATK to zero. Then you can target one card on the field that can have Funeral Counters placed on it. Place 2 Funeral Counters on that card.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand Another One Bites the Dust!**

**Did I surprise any of you with Rank Up Magic the Seventh One? Thought I would squeeze that in there to make the duel more entertaining and to provide Merag with an upgrade fitting of her stature, although it was pretty entertaining for me to make Tron crack like an egg on a side walk.**

**The thing about Rank Up Magic the Seventh One that I didn't like is that the writers of canon only used it as a means to speed up the duels of the final couple of episodes and thus make the duels even more boring and predictable than they already were. Here though, this card is a lot more special, and ONLY MERAG can use Rank Up Magic the Seventh One in this story. That power is hers and hers alone.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Are you excited for the next chapter where the final duel of the tournament between Yuma and Merag will take place! I know I sure am! Whatever your opinion may be, leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello and Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Here we are for the final duel of the carnival! Yuma vs. Merag! Astral vs. Barian! Ice Queen vs. Scrawny Boy and Blue Flashlight Man!**

**Ahem...**

**I'll tell you one thing though! The story won't end after this! Remember, we still have Vector and Number 43 to deal with, and that's when things get really interesting!**

**I don't own Zexal, and you know what? I would have done away with the Black and White Mentality all together. My inner realist and inner cynic were both screaming that war does not work the way canon portrayed it. Yes, it is wrong for the Barians to want to destroy the Astral World, but the faction of the Astral World really has no right to call itself the good guys when it was planning to do the same thing to the Barians in the first place, and what makes it worse was that in the very last episode, Astral was STILL going to destroy the Barian World even after Yawn Thousand... *COUGH* Sorry. Don Thousand was defeated and the Barians were no longer a threat.**

**With that being said, let's get the final duel of the Carnival Started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 39: Hope vs. Justice

Mr. Heartland adjusted his orange glasses and took a deep breath. The tedious part of the plan was now drawing to a close, and once the duel was over, all the Numbers would be in the hands of one individual, with the exception of the Numbers Vector and Number 43 had collected, and of course, his own prized and personal Number. Truthfully, Heartland had been itching to try that Number out, but he knew that would have to wait. All he could do now was continue to play the part of jolly philanthropic father figure of the city and pray that Vector didn't screw anything up while he and that new Number were preparing for the end game. With his fake smile plastered back on his face, he turned back to face the cameras.

"Welcome one and all to the grand finale of the World Duel Carnival! Eight finalists came before you and fought tooth and nail to reach the top, but now only two remain, and here they are! The cold but graceful ice queen and the young rising star, Yuma Tsukumo, and Rio Kamishiro, better known by what she calls herself, Merag! Two enter the top of the tower today, but only one shall walk away with the title of Carnival Champion! Stay tuned Ladies and Gentlemen for one of the greatest duels this city has ever seen!"

"Are you quite finished, Heartland?" Merag groaned. She had had quite enough of the strange human's over the top antics.

Mr. Heartland coughed. "Ahem, well yes! The two of you may proceed when ready!"

The Queen had kept her Barian Form and the same Sphere Field she used on so she would not waste time. She snapped her fingers and a small hole big enough for Yuma to enter appeared in one of the walls of the sphere field.

"Well Yuma?" She goaded her opponent. "I suggest you enter. I do not like to be kept waiting."

Reluctantly, the boy walked in, and Merag studied his face. Pain and Nerves painted the human, but she could still feel the fire of his Kattobingu burning within him.

"And so the inevitable clash of worlds commences." She addressed Yuma. "The offer still stands, Yuma. Hand over all your Numbers and surrender and we will not have to fight. I may even through in the offer of sparing Astral's life, even though he clearly does not deserve that after what he almost succeeded in doing to the Barian World. The right people get what they deserve, and both of us get to leave on positive terms. Maybe we could even go our separate ways as friends. We are only enemies because you were misinformed about the war and chose the wrong side. Do not let your stubborn attitude get you into more trouble."

"Merag, I can't do that." Yuma immediately replied to the question in an assertive and defiant manner. "As long as you refuse to agree to peace, then I have to stand against you to stop you from hurting innocent people!"

"INNOCENT?!" Merag spluttered. "Were you not even listening to what I told you?! Astral was going to destroy the Barian World and everyone in it, and if you still think you can call him your friend after finding that out, then you are too naïve for your own good!"

"Merag, I..."

"Wait, Yuma!" Astral interrupted him, his voice calm but sad. "I wish to talk with her."

This got the Queen's attention. "You? You who would threaten the Barian World with your Numbers have the audacity to speak to me after all you have tried to do?!"

Astral floated forward, and to the Barian Queen's surprise, he got down on one knee and bowed as a sign of respect.

"Merag, I understand how much hatred and contempt you feel for my world, and if what you said about my original purpose, then I cannot blame you. I cannot speak for the rest of the denizens of the Astral world, nor can I speak for this Will of the Astral World you speak of, but please understand how sincere I am when I say that if I could go back in time, I would stop myself from agreeing to the plan to destroy your home. My amnesia does not excuse the actions of my past, but in a way, I am glad it occurred. It allowed me to understand just how reprehensible the decision I made was. What I agreed to was wrong, horrendous, and abhorrent, and I owe it to Yuma for allowing me to evolve into who I am today, not a soldier who would destroy an entire world without remorse, but a guardian who wishes for peace. I may have taught Yuma how to become a better duelist and to use his head, but he taught me things far more valuable. He taught me how to take risks and to have faith in one's ideals. He taught me the importance of caring for others, and he taught me that there are ways to end conflict far better than war. I know you may not forgive me, Merag, but you have my word. If I were to obtain all 100 Numbers, I will never use them to destroy the Barian World."

He paused as he allowed his speech to sink into Merag's mind. Merag didn't even know how to respond to this. This was the last thing she expected from Astral. and even more surprising, not a single word seemed like a lie.

"Merag, from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry."

Saying no more, the blue spirit bowed a second time and floated back to Yuma's side.

The silence in the sphere field was profound. For what seemed like hours, the Barian Queen didn't talk or even move, but she knew that whether she won or lost this duel, she would have a lot to think about. It seemed that Astral may have very well been telling the truth when he said he had amnesia, but this still changed nothing. Sorry would not repair the damage to the Barian World, and even if Astral was sincere in his desire to make amends, it would not be that easy. He would still have to return to the Astral World, and when he did, he would have to face Eliphas, the Will of the Astral World, and given her knowledge of the golden emperor, she knew he would not back down. He may even force Astral to use the Numbers to destroy the Barian World anyway, or worse, threaten Yuma's life if Astral did not comply. As long as Astral World moved with the Will, peace would still be impossible.

Finally, she replied to her enemy.

"As much as I hate you, Astral, I am not going to waste my time holding a grudge against a soldier who was just following orders, even though that is a horrendous excuse to commit such actions. My grudge is against your leader who gave those orders. I don't know how the Will of the Astral World convinced you to destroy the Barian World. Perhaps your past self was just as malicious as he is, but he did, and he was willing to resort to genocide to keep his own world intact."

"So do you intend to return the favor?" Yuma asked her.

"No, I am not like him." Merag explained. "I will slay the will of the Astral World in front of the people he tyrannically commands, and I will give them the ultimate choice. Stay in their dying cesspool of a dimension as beings of order, or embrace the power I have to offer. If they come to my home and become Barians, then they will no longer be my enemies, they will be my children. They will be cared for as if they had been Barians all their lives. They will lose their former home, but they will gain a new one with a new leader to look to. As for the ones who would refuse my offer, they will pay for being stubborn and foolish. Their world is already dying just as mine is, and as tempted as I am, I will not use the Numbers to destroy the Astral World. What is the point of using a doomsday weapon on a dying dimension? No, instead those who refuse to become one with the Barian World will wallow in sorrow as their world slowly crumbles underneath their feet as they curse the man who set them on this path, Eliphas, the Will of the Astral World. This is why I refuse to become Rio Kamishiro again. This is why I cast aside that identity in favor of my role as queen, to protect and to punish."

So that was the strategy of the Barian Queen, a join or die ultimatum for the Astral civilians. Listening to her made it even harder for Yuma to believe that this alien monarch and the friend he used to know were the same person. Rio held the title of ice queen as a friendly joke, but she was never this cold blooded.

"I understand if you don't want to be Rio anymore!" Yuma replied. "I get it! You have responsibilities to protect your world, and I respect that, but please! If you value any of the friendship we had back when you were still human, just listen to me! We don't have to fight anymore! I want to help the Barian World just as much as I want to help the Astral World! I'm not just going to sit by and let one world die just to save another world! It's not right!"

"Really now? You didn't seem to keen on helping the Barians when we first started Number Hunting!" Merag snapped. "If I recall correctly, you tried to convince me one time that Durbe, the man who would take a bullet for me and then come back to life to take a second bullet, was a con artist who was just using me! You prejudged my people as villains before realizing we have problems of our own!"

"I know I did, and I'm sorry!" pleaded Yuma. "But I learned from Alito, someone I considered to be one of my best friends even after I found out he was a Barian. I learned that you just want to save your world just as Astral wants to save his, but there has to be another way! We can save both, Merag! I mean it! If we just stop fighting and work towards peace, then both worlds can avoid being destroyed!"

Yuma's repetition of his goals to the queen was only met with a greater amount of bitterness and hostility.

"Your sense of idealism is noble, Yuma, but foolish. I want peace too, Yuma, but I have seen the truth about what the promise of peace leads to."

Merag's reply was in a strange low tone of voice, almost as if she pitied the boy.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"I may be proud of the throne I sit on, but I'm tired, so very tired. Do you think that because you have fought so many duels with Numbers on the line means you are a war veteran, Yuma? No, you are not. You haven't seen war like I have. Long ago, before I was Queen of the Barians, I fought in a real war. I watched thousands of men die in the prime of their youth. I watched thousands of women weep as their husbands, brothers, and children were cruelly taken a way from them, and I wanted peace then just as much as you wanted it now, and I thought I was finally going to have peace, but it was false. I received nothing but lies and deceit during that time of peace, and I realized something once the war started again. Peace obtained through compromise is only fleeting, and worse, it leaves you vulnerable to betrayal. Your enemy can start the war all over again when you least expect it, and if you grow too comfortable during peace times, you won't see it coming until it is too late."

"Merag..." Yuma breathed out. He never thought she had experienced this kind of war trauma before.

"Astral may have changed" Merag continued, "But I know the will of the Astral World. He is colder than I, and he hates Barians with a passion. To him, we are vermin that need to be exterminated. To gain the peace you wish, Yuma, you and your little blue friend will have to convince him that the Barian World should be left alone, and that is simply impossible. Therefore, he and I share the same belief. True Peace will only be achieved when your enemies lie dead at your feet. "

"Besides, I have come too far to place my trust in the hands of my enemies. To give the Numbers to Astral would be the equivalent of handing him a dagger and hoping that he won't stab me with it. I cannot allow myself to back down! I didn't just suffer from war, Yuma. I LOST EVERYTHING! I WILL NOT LOSE ALL THAT I LOVE A SECOND TIME!"

She caught herself as she realized how loud she raised her voice, which trailed off into the wind. Painful memories were returning into her mind, visions of death and flames from a time she desperately wanted to forget, a time that reminded her of her own vulnerability and the mortality of her loved ones.

Being all alone again...

_Don't cry. Don't you dare cry. A Queen does not cry in front of her enemies. No tears, No weakness, No Mercy._

Yuma was afraid to ask the following question, but he did so anyway. "What happened back then, Merag?"

It took awhile for the Queen to compose herself, and Yuma immediately regretted asking since it appeared she was desperately holding back waves of emotional pain.

"That..." she finally gasped out in a manner that revealed her anguish. "That is a story that I will never tell. Not even the other Barians know, and for their own good, they never will."

She caught her breath and paused, burying the memories underneath the thick layers of ice that surrounded her heart, and her stone cold glare returned.

"It is a shame, Yuma. How I wish things could have been different if you had chosen to help the Barian World, and the champion of the Astral World was just a total stranger instead of someone of importance in my false human life. While I despise your choice in helping Astral, and while I continue to reject my humanity, in truth, I did value the times we had as friends. I will miss them, and I will wish I could have taken you to see the Barian World at its true beauty. I would have even made an offer for you to join the Seven Barian Emperors, replacing Vector of course since there will be an open spot once I am done with him. I would even let you bring Kotori with you to start a new life in my rejuvenated home."

She let out a small chuckle. "To be honest, I think Kotori would blush brighter than the reddest Barian Crystal to see you with a Barian Body."

Yuma was tempted to share the laugh. It was comforting to see there was still kindness underneath all that ice, but it was fleeting. After only two seconds of pause, her eyes turned back to glowing red daggers and the ice encased her heart once again.

"But now is not the time to lament about the past or what could have been. Now is the time to duel, Yuma. Now is the time to see which world is worthy of survival! HEAR ME! All who threaten the Barian World will have to go through me, and I will not go down without a fight!"

Yuma took her declaration as the official challenge for battle and braced himself. Both human and Barian activated their duel disk for a battle that would decide the fate of three worlds.

**Duel Gazer**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Merag: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first!" Yuma announced.

"I will start with three face down cards, and then I will summon Dododo Witch in attack mode!"

Yuma's first monster appeared in a glow of brown light, taking the form of a female Viking with a black horned helmet, red robes, and a staff with a vulture's skull on the tip.

**Dododo Witch: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Next I use her effect! When I summon her, I can special summon one Dododo Monster from my hand in face down defense position or face up attack position! I think I'll choose to set this monster face down!"

Merag was expecting Yuma to special summon a Level 4 Monster with the Witch's effect and then summon Hope right away, but to her surprise, Yuma's monster appeared as an unknown face down card. It would seem that the human was not as predictable as she expected.

Astral nodded with approval. "Excellent Move Yuma."

Yuma smiled back as he thought about how his strategy would play out. "_It's more than excellent. It's the same strategy I used to defeat Arthur in the first duel of the Carnival. My face down monster is Dododo Gasser, and if Merag attacks it, or if it stays on the field until next turn, I can flip it face up and destroy two of her cards and then I can turn Gasser into a 3500 attack beatstick. It's a risky move since her over hundred number could potentially kill it, but if Gasser destroys it first, then she wont have access to her best monster for the entire duel."_

**Dododo Gasser: Level 8/EARTH/Warrior/0 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Well it seems you are dueling with an iota of intelligence after all." Merag commented.

"However, you have seen the way I duel and if you remember my deck, you should know that the move you just performed was a tremendous mistake. Observe! I activate the Spell Card**, Guidance to Monarchy!** By sending a monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add one Monarch Monster with the same attribute as the monster I discarded. I discard the water attribute, **Frozen Royal Enchantress**, and that means I can add the water monarch, Mobius the Frost Monarch from my deck to my hand.

Yuma gulped. "Oh No... She's about to use the same strategy she used against Tron!"

"Now then, since you have two or more cards in your spell and trap card zone, I can special summon Essha the Frost Vessel from my hand!"

Yuma's suspicions were confirmed as the apprentice of Mobius, the blue armored water monk appeared on the field.

**Essha the Frost Vessel: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/800 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now for my tribute summon! I sacrifice Essha the Frost Vessel in order to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Yuma braced himself as a thick wave of cold billowed across the sphere field, all the while the strong arm of Merag's deck joined the battle. The armored ice monarch flexed its muscular arms as the blizzard grew stronger by its mere presence.

**Mobius the Frost Monarch: Level 6/WATER/Aqua/2400 ATK/1000 DEF**

"I hope you were paying attention during my duel against Tron because if not, then prepare for me to give you a nasty cold shoulder."

"Mobius! Destroy two of his face down cards! ICE CLOUD!"

The monarch clapped his armored hands together, and two of Yuma's three face down cards were blown away by the raging blizzard he unleashed, but one of Yuma's traps contained a surprise. Before disappearing, Yuma's middle trap card conjured a black crossbow with a red bolt, which fired and struck Mobius in the shoulder.

"And just what was that?"

"You thought I wouldn't be able to figure out that you would try to use Mobius on me." Yuma explained. "Well Merag, I'm not as weak or as stupid as I look! I've grown a lot stronger since the last time we dueled together, and my deck has a lot more surprises. That trap you destroyed was **Dododo**** Crossbow!** Under normal circumstances, I would activate it and it would boost the attack of a warrior type monster by 1000, but since you destroyed it, my crossbow can cause your monster to lose 1000 attack points.

**Mobius ATK: 2400 - 1000 = 1400**

"Impressive." Merag complimented the boy. "However, it is not Mobius you should be worried about. To prove my point, I activate the spell card, **Funeral Art - Six Level Lament!** Since I control a Level 6 Water Monster, I can special summon two of my Frozen Royal Monsters directly from my deck, but their effects are negated and their attack points drop to zero. That little cost is no concern to me since when they are summoned, I can change their levels to six! Arise! **Frozen Royal Infantry** and **Frozen Royal Foot Soldier!**"

Two monsters suddenly appeared next to Mobius. Yuma recognized one of them, the ghostly samurai in ice blue armor, and the second one was another ghost in blue and brown leather armor. Its armor was of lower quality compared to the infantry, but its weapon more than compensated. It was a large Japanese Naginata made entirely out of ice.

**Frozen Royal Infantry: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/0 ATK/0 DEF (Originally 1500 ATK and 1200 DEF)**

**Frozen Royal Foot Soldier: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/0 ATK/0 DEF (Originally 1000 ATK and 1500 DEF)**

**Frozen Royal Infantry and Frozen Royal Soldier: Level 6**

"It is quite ironic, Yuma. Back when I was living the false life of my human half, Rio Kamishiro, I never thought in a million years that I would have to use this Number against you. After all, when this Number made her first appearance, we were dueling side by side as allies. Now however, that has changed, just as I have changed! I overlay Frozen Royal Infantry, Frozen Royal Foot Soldier, and Mobius the Frost Monarch! With these 3 Level 6 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE FROM THE ICY DEPTHS! NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!"

The two ice ghosts joined with Mobius as three blue overlay units and vanished into the overlay unit, conjuring an all too familiar sight, the first Number Merag ever acquired and one of the aces of her deck. A bittersweet sense of recognition traveled through Yuma's mind as he saw the beautiful sword wielding ice woman gracefully rise from the portal. Human and Number locked eyes with each other, thinking the same thing. They first met as allies, and now the tragic tide of fate put them together as enemies.

**Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice: Rank 6/WATER/Aqua/500 ATK/500 DEF**

"As you remember, Frozen Lady Justice gains 1000 attack points for each overlay unit she has, and now that Justice is on the field, I can activate the effect of the Frozen Royal Enchantress I discarded from my hand. By banishing her from my Graveyard, I can target your Dododo Witch and flip her into face down defense position. Now both of your monsters are vulnerable to the wrath of Frozen Lady Justice."

**Frozen Lady Justice ATK: 500 + 3000 = 3500**

A female pale ghost dressed in ice blue robes appeared on the field and began to sing a melancholic tune. Dododo Witch covered her ears, but it was no use. The spell of the song forced her down and transformed her into a sideways face down card.

**Frozen Royal Enchantress: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

Yuma began to panic. "NO! If she destroys Gasser now, then I can't use his effect!"

"Keep calm, Yuma." Astral reassured him. "Just because one strategy is ruined doesn't mean she has won. We have plenty more in our arsenal."

"Frozen Lady Justice effect activate! By detaching one overlay unit I will destroy all defense position monsters on the field! UNLEASH YOUR ETERNAL PERMAFROST!"

The ice warrior twirled her sword in the air, conjuring another snow storm. Both of Yuma's monsters were hurdled through the air, freezing solid and then shattering right before his eyes. Merag took notice of both monsters as they revealed themselves before dying.

"Hmmmm, Dododo Gasser. I am afraid you will have to do better than that if you want to protect Astral from my wrath! Speaking of which, Frozen Royal Sorceress can now use her second effect. Since Dododo Witch was destroyed after being flipped face down by her effect, you take damage equal to half the defense points of Dododo Witch."

**Yuma: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Now you are wide open for an attack, a direct attack! Frozen Lady Justice, attack Yuma's lifepoints directly! FROSTBITE BLADE!"

**Frozen Lady Justice ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

Justice charged forward with her sword, but then Yuma sported a smile that Merag was all too familiar with, a smile that not only demonstrated a sign that he had an answer to her move, but a smile that carried the flames of his Kattobingu with it and showed that despite the stakes, he was actually enjoying the duel.

"You know I'm glad you picked my first two traps to destroy, Merag!" said Yuma. "Now I can use the third one to bounce back! Activate Trap! **Gagaga Gambit!** Since you are attacking me directly, this card cuts the damage I take in half!"

**Yuma: 3200 - 1250 = 1950**

"And that's not all it does! Drum roll please! Presenting to you, special summoned by the effect of my trap, the one and only, Gagagaga Magician!"

After taking the hit from Justice's attack, the trap let loose a blast of light, which summoned forth Yuma's signature monster, the brown robed wizard whose white hair and chains danced in the wind.

**Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"When Gagaga Magician is special summoned by the effect of my trap card, he gains attack points equal to the amount of damage I took from that attack!"

**Gagaga Magician ATK: 1500 + 1250 = 2750**

"Interesting move, but that won't be enough." Merag answered. "I play a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Yuma looked at his cards. On one hand, he could summon Hope now, but this was a chance to use everything he learned from experience to his advantage. Hope may be his ace, but he didn't need the Number to hit Merag hard.

"To start my turn, I will equip my Magician with the equip spell, Wonder Wand, which gives him a boost of 500 more attack points!"

**Gagaga Magician: 2750 + 500 = 3250**

"And now for my next monster, I summon **Dododo Doppelganger** to the field!"

Yuma's second monster appeared next to Gagaga Magician in the form of another Viking, but unlike the other Dododo Monsters, he was dressed in tattered robes instead of armor, he possessed no weapon, and his horned helmet didn't have a face behind it, just a shadowed unknown void.

**Dododo Doppelganger: Level 1/EARTH/Warrior/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"When Dododo Doppelganger is summoned to the field, I can target my Magician, and then I can make my Doppelganger's level and attack points the same as him!"

The doppelganger suddenly began to transform in a glow of brown light, and when the lights faded away, the monster looked like an exact replica of Gagaga Magician.

**Dododo Doppelganger: Level 4 and 3250 ATK**

"I could summon a Number, but..." Yuma's voice trailed off with a mischevious smirk. "I have two monsters capable of hitting you hard. I might not be able to destroy Frozen Lady Justice since none of my monsters are Numbers, but your lifepoints are going to take a huge hit! Gagaga Magician, attack Frozen Lady Justice!"

The wizard leaped into action and fired a blast of energy out of his fist. Justice parried the blast with her sword, but a spark from the blast fired past her and grazed Merag's shoulder. The Barian Queen hissed from the pain as her lifepoints began to drop.

**Merag: 4000 - 750 = 3250**

"Dododo Doppelganger, attack Frozen Lady Justice!"

The wizard clone followed suit and fired his own blast of energy, which led to the same results. Frozen Lady Justice successfully blocked the attack, but another spark grazed past Merag, causing her lifepoints to drop once again.

**Merag: 3250 - 750 = 2500**

"Now I'll Xyz Summon!" Yuma announced. "Let's match my best Number with yours!" He turned to his spiritual friend. "You ready Astral?"

"Always." replied the specter, and the two friends joined hands as they invoked the summoning chant together!

"We overlay Gagaga Magician and Dododo Doppelganger! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, we build the overlay network!

"XYZ SUMMON! RISE UP! NUMBER 39: ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE!"

The two magicians vanished into the portal, and Frozen Lady Justice was greeted by the summoning of the Number she used to call an ally. The golden warrior extended his mechanical wings, brandished his twin blades, and he bellowed his traditional battle cry of "HOPE!"

Justice smiled sadly as she stared Hope down. "It has been a long time, golden boy. You're looking as radiant as ever. Sad that it had to come to this you know. I always did want to find out what sort of handsome face was under that helmet of yours."

Hope was completely speechless, and even more so when Justice winked at him.

**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now that we both have our signature monsters out on the field, I think I'll end my turn!" Yuma declared.

"But only one will triumph over the other." added Merag. "Draw!"

"To begin my next turn, I will activate the trap card, **Funeral Art - Requiem Waltz!**"

Merag's trap card revealed itself and it began to play a tune like a music box, a forlorn and melancholic melody which gripped the hearts of both duelists.

"Once per turn, when I special summon a water monster, I can place a Funeral Counter on this trap card. However, I am not going to wait that long. The other funeral card in my Graveyard, Six Level Lament, will place those counters on my trap for me. By banishing Six Level Lament and one water monster from my Graveyard, I can place two counters on my trap card.

**Funeral Art - Requiem Waltz: 2 Funeral Counters**

"Now, battle! Frozen Lady Justice, attack Number 39 with FROSTBITE BLADE!"

Justice grinned with an eagerness for battle. "Let's dance!" she challenged her fellow Number. Hope nodded back and the two Numbers clashed, their blades slamming against each other in a flurry of metallic blows, each one countering the other in a graceful stalemate.

"Why would you do that?" Yuma wondered. "They have the same attack points, so they'll just destroy each other!"

"Is that a problem?" Merag asked.

"Yes it is! I activate Number 39's effect! I detach one overlay unit to negate your attack! GO! MOON BARRIER!"

Hope absorbed his overlay unit and conjured his golden shield, blocking the sword of Justice.

"Just as I planned." said Merag. "Now you will get to see what my waltz can do! If you were to activate a monster effect during the battle phase, I can remove all the counters from my Requiem Waltz in order to negate the effect of Hope. Furthermore, Justice now gains 500 attack points for every counter I removed. I am afraid the melody my waltz plays is the melody of your defeat!"

**Funeral Art - Requiem Waltz: No Counters**

**Justice ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

Justice felt the adrenaline rush from the sudden increase of strength, and with a powerful thrust, her sword sliced clean through Hope's shield. Then with a kick from her long legs, she disarmed one of Hope's blades. The golden warrior was barely keeping up with Justice's empowered strikes, and one of them now placed her sword inches from his neck.

"Activate effect!" Astral reminded Yuma. "We cannot afford to lose Hope, both figuratively and literally."

"I got it, Astral!" replied Yuma. "I activate the effect of **Overlay Goblin **in my hand! By discarding him from my hand, Justice loses all her overlay units!"

"WHAT?!"

In the heat of the sword fight, Justice failed to notice a small brown skinned imp sneaking behind her. The creature pounced, and with a mischievous giggle, it swiped both of Justice's overlay units like a thief pilfering a pair of jewels.

Yuma smiled with triumph. "Since Justice's power is completely dependent on overlay units, it looks like Hope wins this round!"

"NO!"

**Justice ATK: 3500 - 2000 = 1500**

Frozen Lady Justice's killing blow was suddenly parried by Hope's sword, who disarmed the ice woman completely and sent her sword flying out of her hand. Now she was defenseless and Hope's blade was closing in for the final strike.

"I'm sorry." Hope said to his fellow Number, and his blade gently brushed across her chest, dissolving her body into diamond coated dust.

**Merag: 2500 - 1000 = 1500**

"Now you're wide open Merag. Once you end your turn, Hope is going to take the rest of your lifepoints." said Yuma. "You sure you aren't the one who wants to forfeit."

Merag actually let out a small chuckle of approval. Yuma's spirit was igniting her own.. "I never forfeit! Just like you, I fight to the bitter end! Besides, you saw what I did to Tron, and you know very well that Frozen Lady Justice isn't the only threat in my deck. Since you destroyed Justice, I have no choice but to end my turn for now."

"My turn then! I draw, and now to win this duel!"

"Are you sure?!" Merag shouted as she sprung a trap of her own. "Activate Trap Card, **Dance of the Funeral Maiden!"**

Yuma felt a slight wave of nerves strike his heart as he noticed the image of Ragna Zero was present on the trap card's art. "What does that do?!"

"Oh nothing, except render Hope useless!" Merag explained nonchalantly. "By sending Ragna Zero from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, all monsters with an attack power higher than hers cannot activate their effects or attack until the beginning of your next turn!"

"Damn it." Yuma grimaced. Now he lost his chance to capitalize on his victory over Number 21 and win the duel. He looked at his hand, but to his dismay he found no answers.

"Since I can't attack with Hope, I pass my turn."

"Good boy." Merag responded. "Now then. It is my turn again, and I am giving you one final chance." Her glowing red eyes burrowed deep into Yuma's soul as she made her ultimatum again.

"Forfeit the match. Walk away, hand over the Numbers, and go home, before I do something that neither of us want to happen."

"Never!" Yuma barked in defiance. "Merag, I still consider you my friend even though we're on opposite sides of the war, and I sure as hell respect you as a duelist, but you are wrong! You are wrong if you think peace is impossible! Peace is always possible, and I am going to make that peace possible whether you like it or not!"

Merag's eyes narrowed. Unfortunately for Yuma, his speech only made her angrier. An all too familiar aura began to build around her body as her hand moved to her deck.

"Defiant as ever then. Very well. You leave me no choice. BARIAN! CHAOS! DRAW!"

"ACTIVATE RANK UP MAGIC THE SEVENTH ONE! With this card, I special summon Ragna Zero directly from my Graveyard and rank it up immediately! Become one with the power of chaos my dearest friend and spirit! BECOME DEATH ITSELF!"

Thunderclouds gathered above the sphere field and red lighting struck the corners of the tower as the Barian Symbol appeared in the sky. Ragna Zero descended out of the clouds and allowed her body to be bathed in the chaos, transforming her into the purple robed, scythe swinging grim reaper of the Barian World.

"CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! THE TRUE EMBODIMENT OF MY SOUL! CHAOS NUMBER 103: RAGNA INFINITY THE DEATH MAIDEN!"

**Number C103 Ragna Infinity the Death Maiden: Rank 5/WATER/Fairy/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

Behind her mask and crown, Ragna Infinity was studying the enemies of her queen like microscopic organisms under a microscope.

"Interesting." The Number spoke. Her voice was as stoic as her queen, but it carried a soothing aura with it. "How sad that such noble warriors waste their talent and virtue serving the world responsible for causing my queen so much pain and suffering. I shall take no pleasure in defeating the three of you, but as a guardian of the Barian World, I shall do my duty. Number 39, I hope you are as powerful as you claim. You and your master will need that power in order to stand up to me."

Astral could feel the all too familiar fear within him building up as he stared at the Chaos Number, the same kind he experienced from Kaito's Galaxy Eyes. He hated that emotion. It impeded his judgement and ruined his resolve to help Yuma, but how could he not be afraid when he was literally staring death in the face?

"This is bad..." He muttered.

"If you think my soul is at its peak strength, Yuma, then you are sadly mistaken!" Merag declared as she continued her turn. "Now that I have special summoned Ragna Zero and then special summoned Ragna Infinity, my Requiem Waltz gains two more funeral counters."

**Requiem Waltz: 2 Funeral Counters**

"And now to increase her power even further! I activate the effect of my Frozen Royal Foot Soldier in the Graveyard. When I special summon a water xyz monster, I can attach him and Frozen Lady Justice from my Graveyard onto Ragna Infinity as overlay units, and then Ragna Infinity gains attack power equal to the rank of Justice multiplied by 200, giving her a grand total of 4000 attack points!"

**Ragna Infinity ATK: 2800 + 1200 = 4000**

"I warned you what would happen if you did not surrender, Yuma. Now you will feel the cold sting of my Chaos Number as I take your Numbers by force! Ragna Infinity! Attack Hope with FROZEN CHAOS DANCE!"

"I activate Hope's effect!" Yuma shouted. "I detach his last overlay unit to negate..."

"Actually you can't!" Merag interrupted him. "Thanks to the effect of my Dance of the Funeral Maiden you cannot activate Hope's effect until my turn ends! I am afraid your best Number has failed you this time, Yuma! Now you will have to learn what it is like to be without Hope! Ragna Infinity! DESTROY HIM!"

Ragna Infinity twirled her scythe in the air and threw the double bladed weapon like a boomerang. Number 39 raised his blades in an X formation to defend himself, but the blade was too powerful. The scythe tore through Hope's twin swords and impaled the Number in the chest, destroying it and sending multiple shockwaves towards Yuma and Astral. The two friends were thrown into the walls of the Sphere Field, and experienced the blood boiling pain of the field's electricity. Both of them cried out in pain from the shocks as their lifepoints plummeted.

**Yuma: 1950 - 1500 = 450**

"Give it up, Yuma. I told you that you should have forfeited." Merag scolded the boy as he slowly staggered back to his feet.

"Merag, you should know me by now. I never forfeit." Yuma replied, hyperventilating to regain his strength.

"The come at me again. Show me that this, "vision of peace" is not just a pipe dream. SHOW ME!"

Yuma turned to Astral, who sported a matching expression of exhaustion.

"Astral." Yuma wheezed. "We have to go for it. We need to go for ZEXAL again if we want to stand up to that thing."

"Are you sure, Yuma?" Astral questioned him. "We still aren't sure how that power works."

"We have to! If we want to win, we're going to need all the help we can get, otherwise, there's no talking Merag down! She'll destroy Astral World and our dream of peace will be crushed. We have to reach for the stars, but I can only do it if you're with me!"

Astral nodded. "I'm always with you, Yuma. Always." and the two joined hands.

"KATTOBINGU DAZE ORE! WITH THE POWER OF ZEXAL, WE BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK!"

Merag's eyes widened in surprise from what she saw. She recognized the glow of golden power from Yuma's duel against Kotori. Yuma's body dissolved into a red overlay unit with Astral following suit as a blue overlay unit, and the two combined together to form the white armored golden haired warrior of the Astral World. Merag took a step back. For once she was actually intimidated from what she saw. It seemed that seeing it up close and personal in her own duel was even more breath taking than watching it from the sidelines. She could practically feel the power seeping out of Yuma's new body.

"ZEXAL..." She muttered out with awe.

"AND NOW...SHINING DRAW!"

The ZEXAL powered Yuma thrusted his hand into his deck and pulled out the card of choice, but right when the card revealed its form, Yuma felt a jolt of pain go through his body. It was worse than the walls of the sphere field, as if an electrified crowbar was forcing Yuma and Astral apart.

"What the? AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yuma screamed as the pain hit him again. He fell to his knees as the armor cracked and then shattered completely. His body glowed again, and the ZEXAL transformation reversed itself, separating Yuma and Astral from each other.

"What?! What happened! We were doing just fine holding ZEXAL together a minute ago!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I don't know, Yuma." Astral responded. "But now we have lost our greatest asset.

"Having Trouble with your new power, boys? Merag remarked.

"What a shame! It seems you should have practiced with that so called ZEXAL Form before facing me! I think I see the problem. Your ZEXAL Form is born from order, the symbol of the Astral World, and you are fighting in a battlefield that breathes chaos. Order and chaos don't mix, so unless you have enough strength to withstand it, then one of them has to go. Take your failure to create a miracle as a sign of your impending defeat, for when the enemies of the Barian World enter the lair of the Ice Queen, none shall walk away unscathed!"

"You talk of peace as if it is easy to obtain, but I will never rest on peace while the Astral World still remains a threat. I will show all that the Barian World is not to be trifled with, not to be provoked, and above all not to be harmed. No one will ever threaten me, my home, or the people I love ever again!"

Her eyes were overtaken by the glow of her inner chaos, and Yuma watched her vengeance consume her eyes until he was only staring back at a pair of red icicles.

"You are a fool, Yuma Tsukumo. You will lose this duel, and Astral World will fall, so sayeth the word of Merag, and one way or another, these words will soon become reality!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Overlay Goblin: Level 1/DARK/Fiend/500 ATK/500 DEF**

Effect: During either player's turn, you can discard this card from your hand. Detach all Xyz Materials from all Xyz Monsters your opponent controls.

**Dododo Doppelganger: Level 1/EARTH/Warrior/0 ATK/0 DEF**

Effect: When a Warrior or Spellcaster Type Monster is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, target one monster on the field. This card's level becomes equal to that monster's level, and its ATK and DEF become equal to that monster's ATK and DEF. Also, this card's name, type, and attribute are treated as that monster's name, type, and attribute. You can only special summon one Dododo Doppelganger once per turn.

**Frozen Royal Enchantress: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

Effect: If you special summon a WATER Xyz Monster while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard. Target one monster your opponent controls. Flip it face down. If the targeted monster is destroyed from a battle involving a WATER Monster or by the effect of a WATER Monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original DEF. Then you can place one Funeral Counter on a card that can have Funeral Counters placed on it.

**Frozen Royal Foot Soldier: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/1000 ATK/1500 DEF**

Effect: When you Special Summon a WATER Xyz Monster, you can attach this card from your hand or Graveyard to that monster as an Xyz Material. Then you can target one WATER Xyz Monster in your Graveyard. Attach it to that monster as an Xyz Material, and if you do, your monster gains ATK equal to the Rank of that monster X 200. You can only use this effect of Frozen Royal Cleric once per duel.

**Funeral Art - Six Level Lament: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a Level 5 or higher WATER monster, or if you control a WATER Xyz Monster, you can special summon up to two Frozen Royal Monsters from your deck, but their effects are negated and their ATK becomes zero. Then declare a Level from 1-6. All face up WATER monsters you currently control become that level. You cannot special summon monsters for the rest of the turn if you activate this card, except WATER Xyz Monsters. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it and one Frozen Royal Monster from your Graveyard. Target one card you control that can have Funeral Counters placed on it. Place 2 Funeral Counters on that card.

**Funeral Art - Requiem Waltz: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a WATER Monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field, place one Funeral Counter on this card. During either player's turn, when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack or activates a monster effect during the battle phase, you can remove any Number of Funeral Counters from this card. Negate the attack or effect, and then target one WATER Monster you control. It gains 500 ATK for every Funeral Counter removed from this card.

**Guidance to Monarchy: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard one monster from your hand. Add one Monarch Monster from your deck to your hand with the same attribute as the monster you discarded.

**Gagaga Gambit: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when you would take battle damage from an opponent's direct attack. You only take half the battle damage from that attack. After damage calculation, special summon one Gagaga Magician from your deck, and if you do, that monster gains ATK equal to the amount of damage you took from that attack.

**Dododo Crossbow: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Equip this card to a face-up Warrior Type Monster you control. That monster gains 1000 ATK and it can't be destroyed by card effects. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, target one monster your opponent controls. It loses 1000 ATK.

**Dance of the Funeral Maiden: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Send one WATER Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard. During this turn, monsters your opponent controls with higher ATK than the monster you sent to the Graveyard cannot declare an attack or activate their effects until the standby phase of your opponent's next turn.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER! I hope I'm not overdoing these too much, but it's still a sadistic guilty pleasure of mine.**

**See what I mean about the fact that Yuma is going to need to learn how to master ZEXAL Mode? Well this time ZEXAL Failed Him and right when he needed it the most considering Merag is closing in.**

**Egyptian God Cards only know what I might be foreshadowing with all of Merag's war speeches. Let's just say what I have already implied. Things are going to get real intense and juicy once the World Duel Carnival is over. That's when the fun really begins! (Evil Laugh)**

**On another note, POP QUIZ! The Trap Card, Requiem Waltz is based on the famous musical symphony of which classic 18th century musician? Whoever answers correctly in the review section earns a free cookie and a nod of respect for having good taste in music.**

**So, as I always like to say, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, it always makes me happy when you all decide to leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

**A bit of a wait this time, but in the process of this in between period I have actually gained enough inspiration to write two new stories called Broken Bell, a one shot which I have already completed, and Moonlight Sorrow, my next special project following this one. Both are YUGIOH ARC V Stories, so if any of you are interested in giving those stories a read, then I hope you enjoy them!**

**Now just because I have started a new fanfiction does not mean this story will be neglected in favor of the new one! OH NO! Like I have said multiple times! We are going all the way to the end with the Ice Queen Cometh and I am going to enjoy every chapter I write, especially if all of you enjoy them!**

**I don't own Zexal, but if any of the original writers of canon are reading this fanfiction, I have two things to say to you guys.**

**First of all, I am flattered. ****Second of all, a lesson for you. A Good Writer Plans Ahead. A Bad Writer makes things up as he goes!**

**You guys chose to make things up as you go! Big Mistake!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 40: Victory is Not Enough

**Current Status of Duel:**

**Yuma: 450 Lifepoints**

**Merag: 1500 Lifepoints**

**Yuma's Field:**

**EMPTY!**

**Merag's Field:**

**Number 103: Ragna Infinity the Death Maiden: Rank 4/WATER/Fairy/4000 ATK (Originally 2800)/2400 DEF**

**Funeral Art - Requiem Waltz Face Up in the Spell/Trap Zone (2 Funeral Counters)**

**Two Cards Face Down in the Spell/Trap Zone**

**Yuma's Turn:**

Merag stared at the battered, bruised, and exhausted Yuma Tsukumo with a growing sense of pity. It was happening all over again, the curse of his Kattobingu. Once again he had set his expectations too high and he fell short. Now he was doomed to crash and burn once again. Even his so called ZEXAL, the supposed secret weapon that would make his dream of peace come true, had failed him. She sighed as she waited for Yuma to finish his turn. A quick and painless mercy for the sake of their former friendship would be in order. Then once the Numbers were hers, she would move forward from there.

"Well, Yuma." She beckoned with a voice of solemn authority. "What will you do now?"

A worried look darted across Yuma's face as he realized that thanks to his ZEXAL Form failing him, the card he just drew was not a ZEXAL Weapon.

"I... I pass..."

"Hmmmm, what a shame, Yuma. Even after all the power you demonstrated and all the fight you threw at me, it still was not enough. I am sorry to have to do this to you, but I am afraid I stand by what I said before. You should have forfeited when you had the chance. Now you will lose all your Numbers, and your pipe dream of peace will go up in smoke. Ragna Infinity, finish him! Attack his lifepoints directly!"

Ragna Infinity threw her scythe again, allowing it to thunder through the air towards the seemingly helpless human, but the scythe was sent backwards by a sudden flash of rainbow colored light. Merag shielded her eyes from the blinding rays, and once they died down, she was surprised to see what the source of the light was. It was nothing more than a tiny sentient purple tadpole like creature with a perfectly spherical body and large adorable eyes. The source of the rainbow was coming from the diamond shaped horn on its head and as the tiny creature worked its magic, it let out a cheerful,

"Kuri!"

Yuma grinned as his line of defense succeeded in protecting his lifepoints. "ZEXAL may have backfired on me, but my deck doesn't let me down, especially when I draw one of my dad's cards. This little guy never failed to rescue my dad out of a tight spot when he dueled, and now this card is going be my ticket to getting back into this duel! Say hello to my old friend, Rainbow Kuriboh!"

**Rainbow Kuriboh: Level 1/LIGHT/Fiend/100 ATK/100 DEF**

Merag raised her eyebrow at the sight of the strange monster. Was this really Yuma's last line of defense?

"Oh No... " She mumbled with sarcasm. "It's the attack of the ball of sunshine and rainbows... How I quiver with fear... no really..."

"What's it going to do, Yuma? Teach me about how Friendship is Magic, or buzz around my head humming, Hey! Look! Listen!?"

"I was going to say it would teach you that violence isn't the answer but that works too! You see when you attack me directly while Rainbow Kuriboh is in your hand, I can equip Rainbow Kuriboh to Ragna Infinity, and as long as your monster is equipped with Rainbow Kuriboh, she cannot attack at all!"

Rainbow Kuriboh suddenly floated over to Merag's side of the field and started buzzing around Ragna Infinity like a multi-colored mosquito. The Chaos Number quickly grew annoyed and tried to swat the little monster away, but it did no good. Rainbow Kuriboh continued to float around her head, giggling each time he passed her by.

"WHAT?! Of all the lucky... Fine! I end my turn!" Merag grunted.

"Your sense of determination is as annoying as your idealism! This is war, Yuma! Now is not the time to waste it on ideals!"

"Now is the perfect time for ideals, Merag!" Yuma argued. "If you ignore or sacrifice your ideals, you'll lose yourself in the process, and I'm not going to let you make that mistake! My turn again! Draw!"

"We will have to try a different monster now that Hope has been destroyed." Astral commented. "But we do not have a monster strong enough to defeat Ragna Infinity, and even if we tried to make our monster strong enough, Ragna Infinity will punish us with her effect and eliminate us from the duel. Our options are thin, and we only have one card in our hand!"

Yuma looked at his draw and smiled. "Not for long, Astral."

"I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards!"

Yuma drew his new hand while Merag did the same. "You'll need those extra cards." The Barian commented. "Make your last stand count!"

"Oh I will, Merag! I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! Now I can bring back my Gagaga Magician!"

The Graveyard portal opened up and resurrected Yuma's signature magician, who took a proud battle ready stance.

**Gagaga Magician: Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now I use the effect of my magician! I'm going to change his level from four to eight, and that will work to my advantage once I give my magician a friend to help him out! I normal summon Gagaga Sister!

Yuma summoned his second Gagaga Monster to accompany the leader of the archetype, a tiny five year old girl in similar Gagaga uniform robes.

**Gagaga Sister: Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/100 ATK/800 DEF**

"Now for their effects! First I use the effect of Gagaga Magician! I can declare any level and make my magician become that level! I chose level eight!"

**Gagaga Magician: Level 8**

"And now I activate the effect of my little sister! She can take the level of Gagaga Magician and her own Level and add them together, which will turn my magician and herself into 2 Level 10 Monsters!"

**Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Sister: Both Level 10**

"LEVEL 10 MONSTERS?!" Merag exclaimed. "You don't have an Xyz Monster with a Rank that high!"

"Actually Merag, yes I do! Now let me show it to you! I overlay Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Sister! With these 2 Level 10 Monsters, I build the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! COME ON OUT! NUMBER 81: SUPERDREADNOUGHT RAIL CANNON SUPERIOR DORA!

The overlay network reappeared again and the two magicians dove into the portal. What appeared next made Merag's sapphire colored hair stand on end. She had seen her fair share of intimidating Numbers, but she never expected Yuma to possess something like this! Four large diesel engines chuffed side by side out of the portal, and they were carrying an enormous robotic cannon on a platform above their backs. The enormous robot hummed to life with orange and black lights decorating its body, and the three cannons serving as its head and arms erected outwards and flared outward, armed and dangerous.

**Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Superior Dora: Rank 10/EARTH/Machine/3200 ATK/4000 DEF**

The appearance of the colossal machine may have caught Merag off guard, but she wasn't about to back down, especially when victory was so close.

"I may not be able to attack that monster, Yuma, but now that you have summoned it, this duel is mine! Activate Quick Play Spell Card, SHRINK!"

"SHRINK?!"

"With this card, your monster's attack power is cut in half, and now that it has. I can use Ragna Infinity's effect! If you remember what this card did to Tron, then you should know it will reduce that Rail Cannon to scrap metal! I will inflict damage equal to the difference between your monster's current attack and its original attack, and with only 450 lifepoints left, you won't survive that! This duel is over! Your Numbers are mine!"

"No they're not! I activate the effect of Superior Dora! By detaching one of his overlay units, he is unaffected by any of your card effects for the rest of the turn! Now your shrink spell is rendered useless which means Ragna Infinity can't touch him!"

Superior Dora absorbed one of its overlay units into the orange computer screen on its chest and a dome shaped Barrier blocked the magic of Merag's shrink spell.

"Yuma! It doesn't matter! Your monster isn't strong enough to destroy Ragna Infinity, and if you do anything to try and increase your monster's attack power, you will only doom yourself by falling victim to Ragna's effect! So how did you plan to make this work?! Stall with that monster's defense?!"

Yuma grinned. "I'm not putting my monster in defense mode, I'm putting YOUR monster in defense mode! I activate the spell card, Flip Flop! With this spell, I can switch Ragna Infinity from attack mode into defense mode!"

Yuma's new spell fired a blast of magic towards Ragna Infinity, who readied her scythe to defend herself, but she was helpless. Upon being struck by the magic, she felt a crushing force of gravity pinning her body down. The Chaos Number was forced to drop down on one knee and assume a defensive posture.

**Ragna Infinity DEF: 2400 DEF**

"Now that your Chaos Number is on the defensive, its time to take her out for good! Superior Dore, Attack Ragna Infinity with DESTRUCTION BARRAGE!"

The enormous machine roared with power and fired several missles out of its three cannons. The missles soared through the air and struck Ragna Infinity head on, destroying her. Merag may not have taken any damage, but the recoil from the blast forced her backwards.

"It's over." Yuma sighed with relief. "That Chaos Number is History."

"It's never over!" Merag growled. "You cannot kill a Number that has mastery over death! When Ragna Infinity is destroyed, she comes back from the dead!""

"WHAT?!"

Merag's declaration was answered with a burst of Barian Energy from the ground, and Ragna Zero rose up back onto the field without a scratch on her.

**Number C103: Ragna Infinity the Death Maiden: Rank 5/WATER/Fairy/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

"I bet you are wishing you had ZEXAL now, Yuma!" Merag said to her opponent in a cold taunt.

Yuma steeled himself as he set two more cards to conclude his turn. "Merag, I already told you! ZEXAL may have helped me free Kotori, but that's not what makes me strong! I don't need some special power that comes out of nowhere in order to fight! All I need is my deck, my spirit, and the support of the people I care about! I got this far with just that alone, and I'm going even farther with it! I don't want to fight anymore, but I sure as hell am not going to stop fighting until we both get the peace we deserve!"

"How typical of you, Yuma." Retorted Merag. "All your life, you set your expectations far too high with that Kattobingu of yours and it only results in you getting hurt and getting humiliated. All your Kattobingu has brought you is failure! You should realize by now that simply believing in yourself and the people you care about only can get you so far, and since you still refuse to accept your limitations, you will learn that the hard way AGAIN as I defeat you and claim your Numbers for the Barian World! ADMIT DEFEAT ALREADY BEFORE I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Yuma snapped back. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, Merag! I really am, and I think I know what the problem is! You've experienced so much hardship fighting to protect your treasures, that you forgot how to hope! Let me teach you, Merag! Let me teach you how to hope for a better future! Come on, Merag! At least listen to me as a former friend! Let me help you! I want to be there to see the Barian World repair again!"

Astral nodded, his determination mirroring Yuma's. "As do I! This war must not be won! It must cease at once! Yuma is correct! We must have hope for a better future!"

"Shut up!" Merag suddenly interrupted them. "Don't EVER use me as an example to validate your ideals! You think I don't know how to hope?! I think YOU don't know what it is like to have your sense of hope destroyed, to lose hope completely, or worse, to realize that what you were hoping for was false! How would you feel if you lost everything you cared about and you STILL had to keep going out of a sense of duty to your people no matter how tempted you were to give up?! How would you feel if your dream turned into a burden you wanted to get rid of but you had no choice but to keep?!"

Her red eyes continued to burrow deep into Yuma's as her voice grew dangerously low.

"Where would your sense of hope be if Kotori died? Where would it be if she had stayed corrupted even after Number 96 was defeated?"

That not only shut Yuma up, it stopped his heart. Since he had successfully freed her, that fear had been absent from quite some time, but now the words of the Barian Queen had reopened an old wound.

"Merag... when Kotori was... the way she was... I thought about that every single second... but I used that to keep me going! I was afraid that would happen! Yes! I admit that, but that only made me more determined than ever to defeat Number 96 and hope that she would be alright! You can do the same, for yourself, for the Barian World, and for Durbe..."

"Keep your Hope!" Merag snapped. "And keep your pipe dream of peace! Hope is poison, especially when it is false! I don't want your help, Yuma! I want your Numbers!"

"Well you're going to have to go through Superior Dora to get my Numbers! Yuma reminded her. "And now that she doesn't have any overlay units, she's back to her original attack points, so now Superior Dora is the strongest monster on the field!"

"That may be, but now that annoying Rainbow Kuriboh is no longer equipped to Ragna Infinity, which means she can now attack this turn and finish you off, and she won't stay outclassed for long! It's my turn, and I summon **Frozen Royal Chevalier** in attack mode!"

A blue light flashed on the field and an undead knight in ice blue armor charged into battle mounted on top of a skeletal horse whose bones were made completely out of ice.

**Frozen Royal Chevalier: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/1900 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Using the effect of my Chevalier, I can sacrifice him to give Ragna Infinity the power she needs to destroy your Number. Now she gains 800 additional attack points!"

The knight transformed into a wisp of blue energy and traveled into Ragna Infinity's crystal chest, who let out a melodious battle cry as her power grew even stronger.

**Ragna Infinity ATK: 2800 + 800 = 3600 ATK**

"You were saying something about getting past your Number?" Merag remarked. "Well I for one think that will be all too easy!

"Ragna Infinity, attack Superior Dora! FROZEN CHAOS DANCE!"

Spinning her double bladed scythe again, Ragna Infinity dashed across the battlefield like an ice skater until the blade of the scythe came in contact with the machine. The Chaos Number leaped into the air and brought her weapon down, cleaving Superior Dora in half and causing it to explode. The force of the blast sent Yuma back into the walls of the sphere field once again, where the painful electric shocks brought him down to his knees.

**Yuma: 450 - 400 = 50**

"YUMA!" Astral called out to his friend. "Are you alright?!"

"Never... Better... I could... do this... all day..." He coughed, although he was lying through his teeth. He was actually fighting every urge to collapse and pass out.

"This is the end for you, Yuma! When Ragna Infinity destroys a monster by battle while she feels the effects of Frozen Royal Chevalier's power, she can attack again this turn! Finish him off and bring their Numbers to me in the name of the Barian World! FROZEN CHAOS DANCE!"

Ragna Zero brandished her scythe again and moved in for the killing blow, but she was interrupted when Rainbow Kuriboh appeared back on the field to take the attack.  
The rainbow ball let out another squeak of "Kuri Kuri" and blew a raspberry at the Chaos Number.

**Rainbow Kuriboh: Level 1/LIGHT/Fiend/100 ATK/100 DEF**

"You've got to be kidding me..." Merag muttered.

"That's right!" Yuma smirked. "If you were to attack me directly while Rainbow Kuriboh is in my Graveyard, I can special summon him back to the field in defense mode!"

"Oh of all the... Fine! Ragna Infinity, get rid of that annoying pest once and for all! I end my turn!"

"Gladly..." The Chaos Number growled and she cleaved the rainbow ball in half with her weapon. Yuma took the force of the blow, but at least he was safe for another turn.

A grim look spread across Astral's face. "We are running out of options, Yuma. That was our last line of defense."

Yuma shared Astral's apprehensiveness and nodded. "I know, and without ZEXAL, winning this duel will be ten times more difficult than it already is."

He drew his card, and Astral's fears appeared to be confirmed when he saw the card Yuma drew. "Yuma, this card won't help us at all!"

At first, Yuma felt the same way, but the more he studied the card, the more the gears in his mind began to turn. Finally, he turned to Astral and beamed with pride.

"Yes it will Astral! I have a plan!"

"But that plan involves using this card and this card is based on chance!" Astral warned him. "If you draw the wrong card with this card's effect, we will be done for!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Yuma answered, exasperated. "But we have to take the risk Astral! Look at us! Everything we have done has been with great risk! Every single Number duel we have been in has held the risk of me losing all our Numbers and losing you! We can't afford to play it safe now and hope for a better option! Hell, forfeiting the duel would have been playing it safe! Just accepting this challenge and dueling Merag was a gamble in it of itself! We need to gamble again and trust that we can get what we need to win, but I can't do this unless I have you supporting me!"

"Yuma..." Astral's voice trailed off in admiration. His friend had truly grown so much since they first met.

"Well Astral? Are you with me on this one or not?"

Astral smiled, "I'm always with you, Yuma! Let us take this risk and make our final stand!"

"MY TURN!" Yuma exclaimed, the power from his voice catching Merag off guard. "Activate Trap Card, Xyz Reborn! Number 39, Aspiring Emperor Hope returns to the field, and then my trap card attaches itself to Hope as an overlay unit!"

**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Wonderful move, Yuma. Simply wonderful." Merag stated in false applause. "I can get him again now! I suppose it is fitting that Hope is your last line of defense! After all, when Pandora's Box was opened, the only thing left when all else was lost was Hope. Just remember Yuma! Hope is a double edged sword! Once Hope reveals just how false it is, your heart will be destroyed!"

"Is that what happened to you, Merag?" Yuma questioned. "Did you suffer false hope during that war you mentioned."

"I suggest you keep your nose out of other people's business and focus on the duel you are destined to lose!" Merag snapped.

Yuma smiled. "That's just it! I don't plan on losing! I activate the spell card, **Gamble of Champions!**"

"A Gamble?! And here I thought you had out grown your foolishness. Are you actually willing to place the fate of the world you protect on a Gamble?!"

"That's just it!" Yuma explained. "That is exactly what my dream of peace is! A Gamble! Yes, Eliphas might not listen to me when I ask him to back down! Yes, I'm sure the Astral and Barian civilians will still hold grudges against each other, and yes! Eliphas might decide to take my Numbers by force to continue his war, but I have to take a risk! That is what my Kattobingu is all about! It's not just about pursuing my dreams, Merag! It's about having faith in myself that despite all the odds, despite how enormous the chance of failure is, despite there being a chance that I wont have what it takes, I push on anyway, and that's what I'm going to do right now! I'm going to take a chance so my dreams can come true! One way or another, Merag! Both of your worlds will be safe."

His eyes watered as a vision of his dream entered his mind, and his smile grew even wider. "And then when we celebrate the fact that we saved three worlds together, we can go back to being friends again just like the way it was before."

Unfortunately, his speech did not move the Ice Queen at all. She remained as stone cold as ever. "Things will never go back to the way they were before, Yuma!"

"It has to!" Yuma shouted. "I can't stand to see you like this, Merag! You used to be so kind, but your grudge is destroying you! You have to let it go!"

"I'LL NEVER LET IT GO!" She roared. "This marks the second time I am at the risk of losing everything I hold dear! I will never forgive Eliphas or the Astral World for placing me in that same situation again! I would like to see you let it go if all your friends and family died, leaving you the sole survivor of your own legacy!"

"Then I'll have to make you let it go!" Yuma argued back, his smile disappearing and being replaced with a hardened glare of determination. "Here is how my Gamble works. We both draw cards from our deck until we find a monster. When we do, we show that monster to each other. If my monster's Level is equal to or higher than yours, then the effect of your Ragna Infinity lose attack equal to my monster's level multiplied by two hundred."

"And what happens if my monster's level is higher?" Merag inquired.

"Then I will take damage equal to the level of your monster multiplied by two hundred." Yuma answered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Merag exclaimed. "Do you realize that if this gamble fails, you lose the duel?! Why would you do something so foolish?!"

"Because I want to show you that my gamble for peace is worth the risk! I am willing to risk everything if it means everyone, not just the Astral World, can get the happy ending they deserve to have!"

"AND THAT!" Merag answered. "THAT is why I will never agree to peace! I cannot make that risk! I cannot risk losing my world, my friends, my love! I cannot make myself vulnerable to betrayal and I cannot simply trust that this peace of yours will last forever! I CAN'T DO IT!" She wailed. She was close to tears herself now.

"I'm sorry Merag." Yuma told her. "But we have to take the risk together, whether you like it or not! DRAW!"

Both players drew their cards and looked at them. Merag revealed hers first.

The monster I drew is the Level 8 Mobius the Mega Monarch!

**Mobius the Mega Monarch: Level 8/WATER/Aqua/2800 ATK/1000 DEF**

Yuma revealed his last. "The monster I drew... IS ALSO LEVEL 8! Swordsman of Revealing Light!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

**Swordsman of Revealing Light: Level 8/LIGHT/Warrior/0 ATK/2400 DEF**

"Since my monster's level is equal to yours, I win this gamble and now your Death Maiden loses 1600 attack points, making Hope the strongest monster on the field!"

**Ragna Infinity ATK: 3600 - 1600 = 2000 ATK**

"Time to end this duel once and for all! Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope, attack Chaos Number 103: Ragna Infinity with RISING SUN SLASH!"

"NUMBER 39: ASPIRING EMPEROR HOPE, ATTACK RAGNA INFINITY! RISING SUN SLASH!"

The Golden Warrior flew up into the sky and dove down, twin blades in hand. Ragna Infinity readied her scythe in defense and the two monster's clashed, scythe and sword clanging together with neither monster willing to back down.

"A valiant effort, Yuma." Merag called out to him. "But a waste! That attack will not cause enough damage to eliminate me from the duel, and furthermore..."

"GO MOON BARRIER!" Yuma interrupted. "I use Hope's effect, detaching his overlay unit to negate his own attack."

Ragna was expecting Hope to press with his aggression and finish her off, but to her surprise, Hope broke off the attack and backed down, floating back to Yuma's side of the field.

"So all of that was just a waste?!" Merag exclaimed out of confusion. "Why would you negate your own attack? Unless... "

And then it dawned on her. "NO! NOOOOOOO!"

"Unless I have this card, DOUBLE OR NOTHING!" Yuma finished for her.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"Since the attack of one of my monster's was just negated, the attack of Hope is now doubled and he can attack again this turn!

**Hope ATK: 2500 X 2 = 5000 ATK**

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, YUMA! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I'm sorry, Merag, but I have to do this! GO! HOPE! RISING SUN SLASH!"

Hope's golden armor shined with power, and his mechanical wings doubled in size as the power flowed into him and he took to the sky once again, and with a mighty thrust of his blade, he sliced clean through Ragna Infinity's scythe, breaking the weapon in two. With the other sword, Hope swung across her chest, cleaving through her armor and striking her in the heart. The Chaos Number exploded in an inferno of Barian Energy with the force coming back to the broken and dumbfounded Barian Queen. Merag was sent flying backwards and into the sphere field, and the electricity forced her back into her human form as the last of her lifepoints plummeted down to zero, marking the defeat of the Queen of the Barians.

**Merag: 1500 - 3000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Yuma**

The Barian Sphere Field vanished and Merag stayed on her knees, staring at the ground as if it was a dark void, stunned.

She didn't even react as Astral extended his arm and absorbed the dozens of Numbers she had accumulated throughout the entire tournament, including her original Number and friend, Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice.

"Defeated..." her voice trailed off. "I've failed... I've failed my world..."

Her eyes met a stretched out hand, and she looked up to see the smiling face of Yuma Tsukumo.

"That was a great duel, Merag." He beamed, as if he believed this was just a friendly competition and not a duel to decide the fate of three worlds.

"You almost had me there, Merag, and I can see why you deserve the title of Barian Queen, but don't take this as a loss, take this as a step in the right direction where we can use the Numbers for the peace we both want. What do you say?"

Merag stared at Yuma's hand for a long time, and then she moved her own. Yuma's smile widened, and he was ready to accept Yuma's handshake...

Only to receive a vicious punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"YOU!" Merag hissed. "You've doomed the Barian World! Everything I fought for, all the Numbers I collected, you took them all from me!"

"... Merag..." Yuma coughed. "The Barian World can still be saved! We just need to..."

"YOU IDIOT!" She punched him again, this time in the face. "Did you not listen to me?! Eliphas, the Will of the Astral World, will NEVER agree to peace, and once he finds out you have most of the Numbers, he will come for you and make his move to finish the Barian World Off! Thanks to Misael keeping his own Numbers I still have some, but it is only less than a dozen, and not nearly enough to protect the Barian World from his power! How do you plan on convincing him? And what will you do if you can't?"

"If I can't..." Yuma paused for a moment. His eyes grew deep with forlorn thought before hardening with determination. "Then I will do the same thing that I did to you! I'll defeat him in a duel and I'll make him see that war is not the answer! Even if I have to overthrow him from the throne of the Astral World, I'll make him stop his attacks on your world! I will protect the Astral World AND The Barian World from everyone who threatens them, including Eliphas!"

"So I have no choice but to place the entire fate of my world in your hands, Yuma?!" replied Merag, still enraged. "You expect me to trust you with my entire world?!"

"If I want this agreement for peace to work, then YES!" shouted Yuma. "I'm not asking you as Queen of the Barians, Merag, I am asking you as a friend to trust me!"

Merag lowered her head back down as the word trust caused a dark memory to return to the surface of her mind.

"I can't afford to trust you, Yuma! I can't afford to take such a risk for the sake of my world! Trust is a very difficult road to walk on, Yuma! I knew from the very beginning that I could only trust six people, my fellow Barian Emperors, and then one of them betrayed me!"

"What?!" Yuma exclaimed. "Who would do that?" Given the level of undying loyalty Yuma had seen from the other Barian Emperors towards Merag, the last thing Yuma expected was one of the Seven Barian Emperors turning out to be a traitor.

"Beware Yuma..." Merag's voice droned in the form of a warning. "Beware of Vector... He is a rogue Barian Emperor with a heart blacker than Number 96. He is the reason Rio Kamishiro exists today! The only reason you got to know Rio Kamishiro as a person is because ten years ago, HE KILLED ME and then somehow, some way, I reincarnated as the human female, Rio Kamishiro!"

"W-W-What..." Yuma gasped. "But then..."

"Listen to me, Yuma and listen well." Merag continued her warning. "Vector is still here somewhere in Heartland City, and now that the tournament is over, he will make his move. You need to be vigilant and you need to be cautious. No matter where you go, he will find you and he will try to deceive you with that slimy silver tongue of his. If you run into him, do not believe a word he says. He is a liar, and a psychopath, and he will laugh at you while he stabs you in the back and takes your Numbers if you are not careful. When I recover my strength, I will return to Earth, and when I do, I will find him and I will kill him, and when that happens, don't you DARE get in my way!"

Merag's body began to glow as a portal to the Barian World appeared behind her.

"One more thing, and this is important. If you meet with Eliphas, tell him that I will be waiting for him in the land forgotten by Earth, the land that was swallowed by chaos. Tell him to meet me at the forgotten land of Poseidra. He will know what that place is and where to find it. If you actually manage to convince him to stand down, then I will talk with him, but if you do not, then tell him to go there to challenge me face to face. The war will officially end there with one of us meeting our ends."

"It won't come to that, Merag!" Yuma stated firmly. "I promise... Wait! What's Poseidra?!"

Merag paused for a moment before giving her answer. "You don't want to know, Yuma. It is where I lived before I became Queen of the Barians. It is where I lost everything before regaining it in the form of my throne and my fellow Barian Emperors. I warn you, Yuma. I do not want to see one single glimpse of your face in that place when I return there. If I see you there, then I promise you! I will not hesitate to make you suffer for digging up the ghosts of my past!"

Yuma flinched at such an unexpected dreadful threat, but then Merag's face softened as her human form disappeared and her Barian form resurfaced. Sadness and regret coated her eyes as she spoke her words of departure before stepping into the portal.

"Yuma... tell your friends... no... our friends, Kotori, Tetsuo, Cat, tell them to forget me... Tell them Rio Kamishiro is dead... Tell them she is never coming back... and tell them... tell them she will miss them... very much..."

"Merag? MERAG?!" Yuma called out to the Queen to say more, but it was too late. The portal closed and Merag was gone.

"And there you have it folks!" Mr. Heartland's voice boomed across the tower. "THE WINNER OF THE FINAL DUEL OF THE TOURNAMENT IS NONE OTHER THAN HEARTLAND CITY'S VERY OWN, YUMA TSUKUMO! GIVE A WARM ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR NEW WORLD DUEL CARNIVAL CHAMPION!"

Everyone erupted into a loud chorus of applause as Yuma's face was displayed proudly on the banner of Heartland's monitor. All across the globe, hundreds of thousands of spectators watching the tournament cheered Yuma's name and applauded his efforts for such an amazing and breath taking duel.

From the comfort of her bedroom, Kotori was resting peacefully in her recovery from her ordeal, but she had never taken her eyes off the TV for a second. As soon as Mr. Heartland announced the winner, she couldn't be happier.

"Yuma..." she whispered. "I knew you could do it."

Mr. Heartland walked over to Yuma's side and presented Yuma with his trophy. "Congratulations, Yuma Tsukumo! You have overcome tremendous odds and triumphed, but this trophy is not your only reward! I understand you wanted to become a professional duelist, my boy, and I also understand that tomorrow, Heartland Tower is going to be swarming with reporters asking for your autograph! I was hoping to keep this additional prize as a surprise until later, but I would love to sign you on a one way ticket to the pro leagues! That's right, Yuma Tsukumo, you are just one contract signing away from accomplishing all your wildest dreams! Why don't I give you 24 hours to think it over and then after you greet the crowds and satisfy the reporters, maybe sign a few autographs, we can discuss it together!"

Heartland's announcement and his offer of a contract snapped Yuma back to reality! It was then he realized it. He did it! He actually did it! He won the World Duel Carnival!

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES! YES SIR!" Yuma stuttered. "Of course sir! I'd love to!"

"That's what I like to hear!" replied Mr. Heartland, giving Yuma a pat on the back. "Enthusiasm from our new champion!" He turned to address the cameras one last time.

Until next time good people of Heartland City! This is your beloved mayor, Mr. Heartland, wishing you all a fond farewell!"

Mr. Heartland departed and went down the elevator, leaving Yuma and Astral alone. Yuma couldn't believe it. Mr. Heartland wanted him to become a professional duelist and enter the pro leagues. All of his dreams were right in the palm of his hands!

So why didn't it feel like a victory at all?

Yuma immediately knew the answer to that. The victory was not enough. The war between the Astral World and the Barian World was only beginning.

* * *

If anyone had been with Mr. Heartland as he exited the elevator, they would have been quite surprised to find two other individuals standing in his office waiting for him. One was the treacherous Barian Emperor, Vector, and the other was Number 43: Manipulator of Souls.

"Wonderful Performance Heartland. Wonderful Performance Indeed." Number 43 spoke to him. "Although truthfully I am disappointed that my little Merag lost. Her victory would have made things... easier for all three of us..."

"Why?! In case you haven't noticed, Merag wants to kill me!" Vector screeched.

"Vector we have discussed this dozens of times. You may WANT Merag dead, but I NEED her alive." Number 43 explained in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Until I say otherwise, she is supposed to be kept alive at all costs, but have no fear. I will allow you to have your fun with her when the time comes."

The mouth of Vector's human form curled upward into a sly grin. He knew quite well that the sweet juicy fun he would have with her would be worth the wait.

"Speaking of time! What's our next move?" Heartland asked the two of them.

"Dr. Faker is on to me and I don't know how much longer I can keep him in the dark until he finds out something he shouldn't!"

"Ah yes... The Doctor..." Number 43 mused. "So far he has done a terrific job being a scapegoat for most of the atrocities revolving around the Number Wars, and his attempts at doing further damage to the Astral World have been marvelous to watch, but I am afraid he has outlived his usefulness. Plus, if I remember, he did decide to keep two Numbers for himself. Not only that, but since the duel between Kaito and Misael resulted in a draw, Kaito needs to be dealt with as well since he still has Numbers of his own. I leave that to you, Heartland."

"Yes sir!" Mr. Heartland responded. "Of course, you do remember our end of the deal... when you gain all the Numbers, you will..."

"I remember our bargain very well!" The Manipulator growled. "Don't test my patience, Heartland, or I might decide not to keep my word! Is that what you want?!"

"Ahem... no..." Mr. Heartland corrected himself. "I apologize..."

"Kaito and his father broke one of the cardinal rules of battle." Number 43 continued. "Never make your weakness obvious! Haruto will make the perfect bait for your trap!"

"What about me?!" Vector whined. "I'm not just going to sit around doing nothing while you two get all the victims to yourself!"

"Oh don't worry, Vector. You will get to play a very entertaining part in our next move. Yuma will return to Heartland Tower tomorrow, and when he does, we will strike! Of course his stubborn desire to cling to his past friendship with Merag's human identity will get in the way of what I have in mind for him. I am afraid that in order to truly get under Yuma's skin and move him into the correct spot on my chessboard, I will need to change his opinion of the Queen of the Barians, so that way he will abandon his foolish little dream of peace."

"Ooooooooh! This should be fun" Vector mused. "How will you manage to accomplish that?"

"With a little help from your old friend, Rei Shingetsu..." Number 43 answered.

"Unfortunately, I cannot have both Yuma and Merag at the same spot on the chessboard until my preparations are complete. Timing is everything, and all wild cards need to be factored in. With Shark's escape, there is no doubt that Durbe has revived his memories. Nasch will return, and other than Merag herself, he is the only Barian capable of fighting at the moment. He will most likely want to come after me out of his own anger, and I will give him exactly what he wants, and what he deserves..."

"Sooooo, you're saying Yuma shouldn't reach the top of the tower where I am until you're ready, so who is going to stall him?" asked Vector.

"I have someone in mind." and the Manipulator turned his attention to another presence in the room, an emaciated and severely weakened body curled up in a corner.

"Oh Number 96! Wake up old friend of mine! I have some good news! I have decided to give you another chance..."

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Frozen Royal Chevalier: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/1900 ATK/1200 DEF**

Effect: You can tribute this card. Target one WATER Xyz Monster you control. It gains 800 ATK and it can make a second attack during this turn's battle phase.

**Gamble of Champions: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Both players excavate cards from their deck until both players excavate a monster. If your monster's level is equal to or higher than the level of the monster your opponent revealed, negate the effects of all face up cards your opponent controls and then all monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to the level of the monster you revealed X 200. If your monster's level is lower than the level of the monster your opponent revealed, you take damage equal to the level of the monster your opponent revealed X 200.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**And so the World Duel Carnival draws to a close! Yuma wins the battle, but the war is far from over!**

**Next chapter, Vector and Number 43 make their move, and it looks like we haven't seen the last of Number 96!**

**I told you the really juicy entertainment would happen after the Carnival! I won't say how many chapters we have left until the end of the story because we aren't at the ending yet, but when we do get there, this story will conclude with a BANG!**

**So, just like I always say, what did you guys think of the latest installment to this beloved fanfiction of mine? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion may be, it is those opinions that matter the most, so leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ladies, Gentlemen and Readers! Great News! I'M BACK!**

**Yes, It has been a long time, and coupled with the new fanfiction I've been working on, the ARC V story Moonlight Sorrow, I sort of regret the time absent from this fanfiction I've been loving to make! Now due to the fact that I basically needed a break in order to plan out how to end this story, since we are getting close to the end, I've devoted more time to my ARC V fanfiction over this one, but that does not mean I'm going to neglect this story. OH NO!**

**A promise is a promise, and we're going all the way to the end with this story! So you know the drill! Don't own ZEXAL! Let's get it started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41: The Will of the Astral World

The home of Yuma Tsukumo was ablaze with excitement and cheer. Festivity was abound and Celebration was in the air!

The moment the newly crowned Champion of the World Duel Carnival got home, he was greeted with a loud chorus of "SURPRISE!" from just about everyone he knew! Apparently, while he was walking home, his friends and family had decided to reward him for his efforts by throwing together a party to celebrate his victory over Merag. Everyone he knew was there, Tetsuo, Cat, Anna, and most of his other friends from school. His grandmother had baked the largest cake he had ever seen, and his sister Akari was there to shock him with the idea that she was actually proud of him.

There was just one problem. Yuma didn't feel like celebrating at all.

How could he when he knew the fight wasn't over yet? How could he celebrate when he had too much concern for the fate of Merag and the Barian World? How could he celebrate when Kotori was still in a state of trauma over her ordeal with Number 96? Kotori didn't even show up to the celebration, which greatly bothered Yuma.

Still, he understood his friends and family meant well, so he wasn't exactly going to appear ungrateful, nor was he going to ruin the mood of something that the people he cared about put such hard work into, so he accepted a slice of cake and basked in all the compliments of "I knew you could do it!" and "That was amazing, Yuma!" and of course the obligatory cheek pinching and spine shattering hugs from his grandmother.

However, he did not stay long. While everyone was enjoying the party, Yuma slipped away in secret, sneaking out of the house and began making his way to Kotori's house.

The intense pain from all of his duels inside those Barian Sphere fields, he could endure. Having to be torn between the fact that one of his closest friends is on the opposite side of the war, changed and hardened by battle and declaring herself his enemy, he could eventually pull through it. But seeing Kotori in so much pain, so much anguish and horror from her transformation into a monster and the chance that she would never be the same again, that was a whole new level that even he doubted he could handle.

To top all of it off, his mind was in overdrive attempting to decipher all the cryptic information that Merag explained to him during their duel. At this point, Yuma was doubting if it was even possible that he would see the Rio Kamishiro he remembered from before. All that was left was a cold and ruthless woman, ravaged by war and vengeance, but if Yuma could never return her to the person he knew before this atrocious war started, then at least he could still hope that his plan for peace would work.

At this point, the dream for peace was all that was keeping him from going.

Of course, there was one problem. Merag may have decided to trust him to put his plan into action, but he would still have to convince the leader of the other side of the war. Eliphas, the so called Will of the Astral World, who may be even more difficult to convince than Merag ever was. Given Merag's description of Eliphas, he seemed someone who let his hatred and desire to destroy his enemies completely consume him, and if what Merag said about Astral was true, then Yuma's closest friend may have been just like that in the past as well. Then again, Merag had her own personal grudge against the Astral World, so all of the information she gave him about Eliphas could have been biased, and the image that she gave him could have been nothing more than a vilification of a desperate man who deeply regretted restoring to destroying the Barian World, but saw that he had no other choice.

Yuma would just have to wait and see. He was hoping Merag was only exaggerating and that Eliphas could be reasoned with, or at the very least he would listen to Astral. However, if push came to shove, it would more than likely result in one of the most dangerous duels of his life, but that raised another issue! How would he even find Eliphas? Yuma didn't even know of Eliphas' existence until a few hours ago when Merag spoke of him, and as far as Yuma knew, Eliphas was still in the Astral World and had not set foot in the human world at all, so there were only two situations where Yuma could meet Eliphas. The first option was to travel to the Astral World, which was impossible since Yuma didn't know how to do that, and likely Astral didn't know either due to his amnesia. The second option was if Eliphas decided to come to him, but Yuma had no idea if Eliphas was even willing to do that, and if he was unwilling, then how could he make the Will of the Astral World come to him?

Despite all of this though, Yuma had one strong form of comfort. He was never alone in this endeavor. No matter how hard playing peacemaker in this war would become, Astral would always be at his side to the bitter end. Their connection as friends and allies had only grown stronger with the unlocking of the power of ZEXAL, and Yuma had a feeling it would grow stronger still. Yuma knew though that all good things would have to come to an end, and if victory and peace was achieved, Astral would have to depart and go home to the Astral world, but until then, both human and Astralian would stand side by side against all odds.

As if sensing Yuma's distress, Astral floated out of the Emperor's Key to greet his friend. "I take it you are as troubled as I am?"

Yuma smiled a bittersweet smile. "That's the understatement of the year. Between Kotori, Merag, and what to do about Eliphas, I'm surprised that I'm still standing!"

Astral let out a small chuckle. "The fact that you are standing at all means that I have good taste in choosing allies. Most other humans would likely not be able to handle being caught in the middle of an interdimensional war."

"You can say that again." replied Yuma. "I'm not even sure whether I should tell my other friends to stay out of this and let us handle this ourselves. You should have seen Tetsuo's face when he found out about Rio being a Barian. That just broke his heart."

"I can imagine." said Astral mournfully. "However, even with our combined strength, we will still need all the help we can get. It is noble of you to want to keep your friends safe, Yuma, but I fear that this war will only escalate, and when that happens, they may be dragged into it regardless of whether you want them to stay away or not."

Yuma sighed. "I know, and that's why this war needs to end now! Kotori got dragged into it, and look what happened to her! If something like that happens again..."

"I know Yuma." Astral comforted him. "But if it does, then we do what heroes do best I suppose." He attempted to lighten the mood with a touch of deadpan humor.

"Rescue those in danger, save the world, and live happily ever after."

The two friends shared a small laugh together, but the attempt at lightening the mood didn't last long, as the Emperor's Key began to flicker with a bright blue light.

"Astral! What's going on?! The key has never done this before!"

Like a glowing blanket, the blue light spread over Yuma's body until it completely smothered the boy. Yuma tried to move, but he found that he couldn't. In fact, it felt as if the key was pulling him in. Piece by piece, Yuma's glowing body pressed against the gem at the center of the key, dragging him inside like a vacuum.

"Astral! What's happening?! ASTRAL!"

"YUMA!" Astral called out to him, and followed the panicked human into the key.

* * *

The inside of the Emperor's key was like the landscape one would only see in dreams. When Yuma came to, nothing prepared him for the imagery before him. Everything around him was bathed in blue, the ground underneath him a shiny sapphire sand and the sky above him a deep cerulean. The only thing he noticed that wasn't blue was an enormous golden apparatus floating above him. Thousands of pillars and gears twirled about inside the mysterious machine, and Yuma noticed that each pillar contained one of the Numbers he had collected.

"Where... am I..." Yuma breathed out in a state of awe.

"Yuma! It's alright!" Astral spoke to him as he floated into view. "There is no need to panic! You're inside the key!"

Yuma had to take a moment to catch his breath after hearing that. Astral remained silent as he knew his friend needed a moment. Truthfully the blue spirit was just as shocked and amazed as Yuma was when he first discovered the inside of the Emperor's Key. Astral could only imagine that his home world looked similar to this. Even though he didn't remember what his home looked like, it was comforting to know that a piece of his home was with him wherever he ventured forth.

"Astral... I'm inside the Emperor's Key... this is... amazing, but how did I even get here?! You didn't do this, did you Astral?"

Yuma turned to find Astral staring up into the sky with a worried look on his face. Yuma looked up as well to see what his friend was staring at.

"Yuma, I believe that is what brought you here! Be on your guard!" He told him, and Yuma understood why! Up above them was a large portal of golden light, and Yuma noticed that it was identical in appearance to the overlay network that appeared whenever a Number was summoned. That could only mean one thing! Someone or something was trying to infiltrate the inside of the Emperor's Key, but who or what could have the power to do that? Was this an attack from Number 96 or Number 43 in an attempt to take the Numbers, or was this the work of that Vector guy Merag warned him about?

Yuma received his answer as a figure emerged from the portal. It wasn't a Barian or a Number Monster, but a man with blue skin similar to that of Astral! The man towered over both of them in height, the golden plate armor and helmet covering his face and body only making him more intimidating to them. Large sapphires decorated the armor and a white cloak billowed down his back as he descended to their level.

"You're... another Astral Being!" Yuma gasped.

The man didn't answer Yuma. He only gave an aloof glare with his piercing heterochromic eyes, one blue and one orange. All of his attention was focused directly on Astral.

"Astral... you have forgotten me..." The man spoke to him, his voice stoic but carrying an overpowering aura of authority.

"Yes..." Astral responded. "Something is telling me you have a place in my past, but I have no idea who you are, nor am I aware of what you meant to me before."

"I see..." The man lowered his head in a manner indicating sorrow. "Then we have much work to do in order to restore your memories. I wish I could have arrived sooner, but up until now there were not enough Numbers in your possession for me to reopen the gate and allow me to cross over into the key."

"You can restore my memories?!" Astral exclaimed "Who... who are you?!"

The man's gaze immediately hardened, as if it was an insult to ask such a question.

"You speak to the force of order and tranquility!" The man boomed. "You speak to the guardian and protector who has kept the Astral World safe from chaos since the beginning of its existence! You speak to Eliphas, the Will of the Astral World!"

"Wait! You're Eliphas?!" Yuma exclaimed. "I've actually been looking for you! We need to talk about the war right now!"

Eliphas ignored Yuma again, giving him another aloof glare to silence him.

"Yuma is correct." Astral spoke. "If you really are Eliphas, then we have much to discuss! We have a way to end the war forever, but it will require your cooperation!"

"We already had a way to end the war, in case that is one of the many things you have forgotten." Eliphas replied. His voice remained stoic, but it now carried a hint of spite now that the subject was on the war, as if it rekindled a fire of hatred. "You were supposed to destroy the Barian World, and here I come to find that a good portion of the Numbers are still missing and the Barian World is still standing even though you had a chance to kill the Queen once and for all!"

Astral took a step back. He had been hoping and praying that what Merag said about his purpose was a lie, but here this man stood, his leader and apparently his king, telling him that he had been sent to wipe out an entire dimension and everyone in it, both soldiers and civilians alike.

"I can see that this is a great deal to take in." Eliphas spoke to him out of sympathy. "It was always a harsh burden to bear, and most Astral beings did not have the stomach to have such blood on their hands, but after everything you went through, Astral, you volunteered for the mission. You volunteered to become the vessel for the Numbers. You wanted the Barian World destroyed just as much as I did."

"I... volunteered..." Astral gasped. No! It couldn't be! He could never have wanted such a horrible act upon anyone.

"What could have driven me to want such a thing?!" He asked.

The Will of the Astral World paused, and briefly looked away. Both Yuma and Astral could tell that it would be painful for him to recall such memories, but nevertheless, Eliphas began his tale.

"Long ago, the Astral World and the Barian World were a single dimension, created by a divine being who wished to use this dimension as an anchor to prevent the world of the humans from falling apart. The dimension would keep the forces of order and chaos in a state of balance and would orbit the dimension of humans in a spiritual manner the same way the moon orbits planet earth in a physical manner. The divine being, who took the form of a dragon, tasked two individuals to master the forces of order and chaos, the first was Don Thousand, and the second was myself, Eliphas. Don Thousand was young back then, kind and playful, easily excited and full of wide eyed happiness when he found out he was one of the two. However, he was hoping he would be the one to master the force of order, but the dragon chose me to do it, whereas Don Thousand was chosen to master chaos. Don Thousand hated that. The people of the original dimension considered keeping the chaos in check a thankless job, so they ignored Don Thousand, and instead they confided in me and viewed me with great respect."

"Overtime though, Don Thousand became living proof that no one could master the power of chaos without being completely consumed by it. All that chaos made him obsessed with its power, and being alone and ignored made him grow bitter and full of hate. Eventually he came to me, driven completely mad. He told me that chaos was the only force our dimension needed to survive and all should submit to its power. When I refused his plan and called it madness, he declared war!"

"What happened..." Astral asked, completely engrossed in the story.

"What do you think happens in war?" Eliphas responded with a rhetorical question. "Don Thousand overpowered us. Countless soldiers and civilians alike died at the hands of his malice, and those who didn't die were infected with the chaos he carried, becoming the first of the Barians. That is when I saw the truth that I had been blind to for so long. The dragon was wrong! Chaos does not need to resonate alongside Order in a state of balance! Chaos is evil, a poison that infects everything it touches! Chaos needed to be destroyed, starting with Don Thousand, and the tools needed to do so came when the dragon answered our cries for help! The dragon came to our aide by creating the Numbers, one hundred soldiers of incredible power who drove Don Thousand and his Barian Forces back!"

"Then if Don Thousand perished, why are there still Barians?" Astral wondered.

Eliphas let out a bitter, humorless chuckle. "Who says he perished? Don Thousand's body may have been destroyed, but the power within his essence was not! So I came up with a solution, a volunteer would bare Don Thousand's essence within his own body, and the Numbers would also go inside the volunteer's body to make sure he was not consumed by Don Thousand's malice."

"And... I was that volunteer!" Astral realized.

"Yes, and after that I decreed that anyone with chaos inside their soul would be quarantined, and that quarantined area would be completely separated from our world, becoming its own dimension. That quarantined zone would eventually become the Barian World and our world, free of the chaos that plagued it so long ago would Rank Up beyond its limitations and become the Astral World, a realm or pure Order!"

"So the Seven Barian Emperors could have been Astral beings once before!" Yuma exclaimed.

"HA! Hardly!" Eliphas scoffed. "Likely the so called Queen of the Barians is an unholy spawn of Don Thousand, a product of a vile union of the lord of chaos with one of his victims! Now she has turned that group of quarantined savages into a rebel army of monsters who wish to finish what Don Thousand started, destroying the Astral World and spreading chaos across all dimensions, including the human world! The barrier keeping our worlds separated has been torn, and chaos is leaking into the Astral World as we speak! No doubt she is responsible for tearing the veil open!"

"Now just a moment!" Astral stopped him. "I have encountered Merag and her fellow Barians before! They are not like the monsters you describe! Not one have they even mentioned this Don Thousand character! I doubt they even know who he is! They are just as concerned of the safety of their home as you are with yours, and it seems that they only wanted to destroy our world when they heard that you wanted to destroy theirs! Have you not considered ending this senseless violence? Perhaps if we work together to repair this barrier that you mentioned, then both worlds can be saved and then all of us can be content to live and let live! We don't have to fight anymore!"

Eliphas glared at Astral. "You see, it is opinions like that which are dangerous to the order that I have worked so hard to maintain. That is why I need to restore your memories. I have had enough of trying to explain this to you. It is better that I simply rehabilitate you! By the order of your king, you are to return to the Astral World immediately. Your memories of your time in the human world will be taken away from you and you will be reconfigured into the soldier you need to be!"

Astral was speechless. He had expected that Eliphas would be somewhat unreasonable about the talk of peace given his blatant hatred of Barians, but now he was willing to go so far as to turn one of his own people into a mindless and soulless drone?! Just how far had this hatred consumed this man?!

"Hey!" Yuma exclaimed, fed up with being ignored. "Astral isn't going anywhere! Do you understand?! You have no right to mess with his head!"

Yuma walked up right to the masked face of Eliphas, only to be violently backhanded away.

"You do not have a say in this, human!" Eliphas scolded him as the boy tumbled to the ground, his deck flying out of his pocket and scattering. One of the cards caught Eliphas' attention, and the look of raw anger on his face when he saw that card made Astral shudder.

Eliphas was staring directly at the copy of Yuma's Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force.

"So... the truth is finally revealed..." Eliphas spat with a venomous curse. "This human has corrupted you with the power of chaos! He made you forget your purpose and now you stand before me infected with that disease! The power of chaos has clouded your mind, and transformed you into a traitor!"

"I most certainly do not!" Astral protested. "Yuma may have used that card on the Numbers we have collected in previous duels, but he has not infected me like you so claim! I would never betray the Astral World!"

"Then why have you not destroyed it?! The Barian Queen, Merag and her thugs are still at large! Your time in the human world has given you so many opportunities to destroy the source of the poison that is rotting our world away, but you have ignored those chances! This human has been nothing more than a bad influence on your mind, and the fact that he possesses a Barian card is all I the evidence I need to see that he is no better than the enemy! This human has chaos within his heart, and so by the law of the Astral World, this human must die!"

"Touch one hair on his head and I will destroy you!" Astral growled with an anger that Yuma had never seen before. "If there is anyone who is corrupted, it is you! You have allowed your fanatical hatred of Barians to transform you into a tyrant!"

"I am not the villain here, Astral!" Eliphas argued back. "I am only doing what is necessary to keep our world safe! Do you not remember Don Thousand?! Do you not remember the Astral Being who became the world's first Barian? Do you not remember the war and pestilence he spread across our world to force the power of chaos into the world? Do you not remember how many Astral beings were slaughtered like animals, including your own parents?!"

"My... my parents..." Astral was completely stunned.

"Yes! When Don Thousand unleashed chaos into the world, your parents were one of the first to be infected. It was a slow and painful death for them as their bodies could not contain it, and I found you there, weeping over their rotting and decayed bodies. I took you in! I treated you like the son I never had! You became a prince, and then when I realized that destroying the Barian World was the only way to protect the Astral World, you immediately volunteered for the super soldier program! You volunteered to become the host for the Numbers and use them to eradicate the Barian Menace from existence!"

Astral shamefully looked away from the golden king as he took in all the information.

"Well that was before! Now Astral has changed!" Yuma snapped at Eliphas.

"Silence!" Eliphas growled.

"No Eliphas! Yuma is correct!" Astral argued back. "Destroying the Barian World is not what I want anymore! You said it yourself how much everyone suffered from the first war! Bringing more war through your desire to see chaos eradicated is not the answer! Merag, the Queen of the Barians, has agreed to meet with you in Poseidra! All we need is for you to agree to meet with her and we will be on our way to having true peace between the Astral World and the Barian World! Balance will return just like the dragon wanted!"

"LIES! All Lies!" Eliphas bellowed. "If you truly believe that Merag would agree to peace, then you have become a fool! She is most likely waiting for me to ambush me and assassinate me! With me dead, she will have everything she needs to destroy the Astral World once and for all! I refuse! I am the only thing keeping the Astral World in a state of perfect order!"

"Order? Or Tyranny?" Astral asked the king.

"What you call tyranny, I call a necessary evil. To trust the minds of the weak to run rampant across the dimension is to unleash more chaos on the world. In order for order and peace to exist permanently, in order for the people to be kept safe and secure from their own folly, all must align to a single destination, a single goal, a single will!"

"And who's will is that going to be?" Astral asked in a disgusted tone. "Yours?!"

"Who else would it be?" replied Eliphas. "Who else would be willing to make the necessary sacrifices and execute the decisions no one else has the courage to do? You forget many things, Astral due to your little accident, but there is one thing above all else you need to remember!"

"And what is that?!" asked Astral.

"You may be the champion of the Astral World, but I AM THE ASTRAL WORLD!"

A profound silence shook the pocket dimension inside the Emperor's Key after Eliphas enforced his declaration, until Astral's eyes steeled themselves, glaring back at the Will of the Astral World in a state of furious defiance.

"Not Anymore!"

Eliphas' mouth gaped open. "What did you say?"

"I said not anymore!" Astral repeated, and he pointed an accusatory finger at Eliphas' golden mask. "This war has gone on long enough! It needs to end, and I will make sure it ends without bloodshed! You are leading the Astral World into death and ruin, and if you cannot see how your rule has done more harm than good, then you need to step down! I challenge you, Eliphas, one warrior of the Astral World to another, and the winner of this duel shall decide the fate of the Astral World!"

Eliphas widened his eyes. He clearly wasn't expecting such defiance, but he wasn't about to back down either. The Will of the Astral World extended his arm, and the golden armor plating on his left forearm split open, revealing a glowing blue duel disk.

"You would defy me..." He whispered, shocked beyond belief. "After everything I have done for you..."

"You crossed the line when you threatened the life of my best friend!" Astral shouted. "So I will continue to defy you until you stand down!"

"So be it!" boomed Eliphas.

"I may despise what you have become Astral, but I am a man of my word! If you defeat me, then I will agree to meet with the Queen and talk of peace! However, should you lose, you will return to the Astral World where you will be rehabilitated and purged of the chaos that has infected your mind!"

"Alright Astral!" Yuma exclaimed, readying his duel disk. "Let's kick his ass!" only to be stopped by Astral's hand forcing him back.

"No Yuma!" said Astral. "This is a battle I must fight alone! I've been on the side lines long enough! This shall be a battle between two forces of the Astral World!"

"Astral..." Yuma whispered. "Well then at least take this!" he insisted, throwing him a card. "If you really need to do this alone, then at least let me be there in spirit!"

"No Numbers Either!" Astral insisted. "I do not need the Numbers to make Eliphas see reason! I will defeat him with the power we forged together!"

"Your pet human's cards won't help you!" Eliphas growled. "All will submit to order! All will submit to the will of the Astral World, even you Astral! LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Gazer Set:**

**Augmented Reality Vision Online**

**Astral: 4000**

**Eliphas: 4000**

**DUEL!**

Astral drew his opening hand, but he was surprised to find that these cards did not belong to Yuma, but were a different set of cards altogether, and they radiated with a power quite familiar to him. Was this the deck he used in the past?

"I shall begin this duel!" Eliphas spoke, his stoic expression remaining unchanged.

"I shall summon the monster known as **Mysterious Monk - Blind Soul** to the field in attack mode."

A tower of golden light flashed in the center of the field, and a strange humanoid figure appeared out of the bright column. It resembled an Astral being like Eliphas, with blue skin and golden monk robes, but its head was completely bald and it skin appeared to be mechanical. The monk's legs positioned itself in a meditation posture, but its hands were placed on its face, covering its eyes.

**Mysterious Monk - Blind Soul: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"The Blind Soul allows me to conduct a second normal summon this turn, so long as the monster I summon is a Level 4 Light Attribute Monster, so I will summon the second Mysterious Monk! Appear Now! **Mysterious Monk - Deaf Soul!"**

A second monk appeared alongside the first. It sported an identical appearance to its blind brother, but its hands were covering its ears instead of its eyes, which were a pale green color, completely obedient and soulless.

**Mysterious Monk - Deaf Soul: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"The second Mysterious Monk shall now call forth the third. Since I normal summoned the Deaf Soul while I control the Blind Soul, I can Special Summon Mysterious Monk - Mute Soul directly from my deck."

The two monks were then joined by a third who completed the trio, using its blue hands to cover its mouth.

**Mysterious Monk - Mute Soul: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Appropriate is it not, Astral?" Eliphas explained, gesturing his hand to his three monsters. "This is the demonstration of my resolve. This is why I must eradicate all forms of chaos and bring all of the Astral World under a New Order. I must remove chaos from existence so no one may see, hear, or speak of such evil again. Only then can we have peace, and only then can the Astral World Rank Up to a state of perfection! Speaking of Ranking Up, I activate the effect of Mysterious Monk - Mute Soul! By sacrificing it, I can add one Rank Up Magic Astral Force from my deck to my hand."

"Rank Up Magic... Astral Force..." Yuma breathed out, growing quite shocked as he realized what the name of that card implied.

Astral glared at his former master as the Will of the Astral World continued his turn.

"Are you so closed minded to believe that the Barians were the only ones capable of Ranking Up? We invented the concept! What they do is a cheap imitation! Observe! First I will activate the continuous spell card, Rank Up Advantage, which lets me draw a card every time I successfully Rank Up a monster, and now I will now overlay my Deaf Soul with my Blind Soul! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! ARISE! NEW ORDER 4: ETHERIC ANUBIS!"

The overlay network burst open within the blue desert sand, and a large blue Egyptian jackal emerged out of the portal. The Jackal growled at Astral and a large golden apparatus consisting of multiple glowing circles spread wide across its back like a pair of wings, four of the circles glowing a bright shade of green.

**New Order 4: Etheric Anubis: Rank 4/LIGHT/Beast/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"But this is merely the base form of my abilities! A true warrior of the Astral World can only achieve strength through Ranking Up, and the time to Rank Up is now! I activate Rank Up Magic Astral Force, a card that puts Rank Up Magic Barian's Force to shame! This card uses the Power of Order to transform my monster into an Xyz Monster that is two ranks higher! Now Go Anubis! EVOLVE!"

"Pay Attention Astral! Gaze upon the light of the Astral World and let it purify your corrupt and filthy soul!"

"ORDER XYZ EVOLUTION! APPEAR NOW! NEW ORDER 6: ETHERIC APOPHIS!"

The Jackal vanished back into the overlay network, and in its place rose an enormous blue serpent. Like Anubis, the serpent possessed an Egyptian motif to it, along with the same glowing glyph of circles on its back, only this time six of the circles were glowing.

**New Order 6: Etheric Apophis: Rank 6/LIGHT/Reptile/2500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"By the effect of Rank Up Advantage, the Order Xyz Evolution of my monster allows me to draw one card. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it is now my turn!" said Astral. "Draw!"

"I fail to see the point of this continued defiance." Eliphas spoke to the blue spirit. "I know every single card in your deck and every single method you have of using them, and due to your amnesia, you have no idea how my deck works! You don't even remember the symbol of your own people, Rank Up Magic Astral Force! I have too many advantages over you!"

"That may be." retorted Astral. "But a young human once told me that even against the worst of odds, the will to keep trying is sometimes all you need."

Astral looked back to Yuma and gave the boy a smile and a nod, a smile which Yuma graciously returned.

"I shall summon this monster, Satellarknight Unukalhai in attack mode! When he is normal summoned, I can send one Satellarknight Monster from my deck to the Grave!"

Astral summoned his first monster, which took the form of a purple skinned warrior clothed in white and gold armor. A large golden ring orbited the warrior's body and a lizard's tail cracked the ground behind him.

"Woah!" Yuma shouted. "That's your monster?! That's so awesome!"

**Satellarknight Unukalhai: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1800 ATK/1000 DEF**

Astral gave Yuma a smile and a nod and then continued his turn.

"Activate Spell Card! Satellarknight Skybridge! By shuffling Unukalhai into my deck, I can Special Summon a different Satellarknight! Appear! Satellarknight Vega!"

Unukalhai vanished into thin air, and in its place stood a new warrior of the stars. Vega possessed a regal and more feminine appearance, a shiny white dress instead of a suit of armor, and the same ring as her fellow Satellarknight orbited her body.

**Satellarknight Vega: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"When Satellarknight Vega is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Satellarknight Altair from my hand, who in turn Special Summons the Satellarknight Alsahm that I sent to my Graveyard!"

Vega raised her arm in the air and conjured a tower of light, and another Satellarknight appeared on the field, a warrior with blue and gold armor and glowing blue angel wings on its back. Then Altair conjured a light tower of his own and a third Satellarknight appeared, this one resembling a tiny golden armored archer.

**Satellarknight Altair: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1700 ATK/1000 DEF**

**Satellarknight Alsahm: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1400 ATK/1800 DEF**

"When Alsahm is summoned to my side of the field, you take 1000 points of damage!"

Eliphas didn't even have time to react as the archer fired an arrow which grazed past his shoulder plate.

**Eliphas: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Now for an Xyz Summon of my own! You may be familiar with my deck, Eliphas, but that does not mean you will defeat it! I overlay Vega, Altair, and Alsahm!"

"With these 3 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! APPEAR NOW! MIGHTY WARRIOR OF THE ASTRAL WORLD! SATELLARKNIGHT DELTEROS!"

The three Satellarknights disappeared into the overlay network, and a large triangular pyramid with three rings attached to it emerged out of the portal. Then a humanoid arm grabbed the shield, and the rest of the monster came into view. This warrior was taller and more muscular than his predecessors, and its face was masked by a glowing golden helmet. It possessed a large pair of angel wings like Altair, but these were colored gold instead of blue. The warrior bellowed a loud battle cry and brandished a long rapier sword, pointing it directly at Eliphas.

**Satellarknight Delteros: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/2100 DEF**

"Now Eliphas, I am afraid thanks to the effect of Delteros, the summoning of your monster was a waste! By detaching one overlay unit from Delteros, I can destroy one card on the field, so I will destroy your Apophis!"

On Astral's command, the three rings separated from the shield of Delteros and surrounded the snake. Each of the rings fired a blast of lightning, electrocuting the snake and destroying it.

"Predictable as always, Astral!" Eliphas scoffed. "You always start with Delteros, and now you intend to attack me directly after getting rid of Apophis, but I am afraid Apophis is going to strip Delteros of all its power! I will counter with the effect of Apophis! By detaching one overlay unit, your monster loses 2000 attack points!"

**Delteros: 2500 - 2000 = 500 ATK**

"And now it is time to unleash the second aspect of my counterattack! Activate trap card, Ascension Spiral! This will allow me to banish Apophis from my Graveyard and when I do, I can Rank it Up Immediately, and just like with Rank Up Magic Astral Force, I can summon a monster that is two ranks higher instead of one! Now Apophis! EVOLVE! ORDER XYZ EVOLUTION! APPEAR NOW! NEW ORDER 8: ETHERIC SEBEK!"

After the rings reduced Apophis to ash, the overlay network appeared again, and in place of Apophis stood a colossal crocodile colored the same blue as its predecessors. Two large steel blades extended from the beast's shoulders and the same Egyptian glyph hovered over it with eight of the circles lighting up like fire.

**New Order 8: Etheric Sebek: Rank 8/LIGHT/Reptile/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Very well then!" said Astral. "I will enter my Main Phase 2, and when I do, I can perform a Rank Up of my own!"

"Ah yes!" replied Eliphas.

"One of the reasons I had so much faith in you! You mastered your deck so quickly that you were able to rank up your monsters without using Astral Force."

Astral ignored the false praise and continued his turn. "I now overlay Satellarknight Delteros unto itself in order to Special Summon an Xyz Monster that is one rank higher!"

"ORDER XYZ EVOLUTION! APPEAR NOW! MIGHTY DRAGON OF THE ASTRAL WORLD! SATELLARKNIGHT CONSTELLAR DIAMOND!"

Delteros descended back into the overlay network, creating an explosion of golden light. Out of the portal rose a large dragon who spread out its wings and took to the sky. The dragon's blue skin was covered with the same white and gold armor as the other Satellarknights, but what truly caught the attention of all three watchers of the duel were the dragon's wings. A dark shade of blue like the star covered sky at night, it was as if an entire galaxy was contained within those wings.

**Satellarknight Constellar Diamond: Rank 5/LIGHT/Wyrm/2700 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I may not remember every single detail about your deck, Eliphas, but I did have enough time to study the effect of Astral Force, and it seems your strategy is just as predictable as mine appears to be! You intend to use the effect of Astral Force to add it from your Graveyard to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw on your next turn. Therefore, you will be able to continuously Rank Up your New Order Monsters until you reach your most powerful monster. However, Satellarknight Constellar Diamond grinds your strategy to a halt! If you were to add Rank Up Magic Astral Force from your Graveyard to your hand, it will be banished instead!"

"Alright Astral! That's the way!" Yuma cheered. "KATTOBINGU DAZE ORE?!"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Eliphas spoke, a puzzled look entering his eyes after hearing Yuma's catchphrase. "What did your human companion say about Cats playing Bingo?"

"The correct way to pronounce it is Kattobingu." Astral corrected him. "It is one of the many things that Yuma taught me and by far the most important doctrine I could ever learn, and I could not have learned it without Yuma teaching me. It means to reach for the stars. It means to become fired up in the heat of battle, to let one's passion soar! Most importantly though, it means"

"Hmph! What a foolish and despicable notion!" Eliphas scoffed, disgusted that Astral would even listen to human propaganda.

"Even the Barian Queen herself was proven wrong when she refused to believe what we could do with that doctrine!"

Eliphas noticed that Astral spoke of Merag learning about Kattobingu in the form of a warning.

"I set one card face down! Turn End!"

Eliphas was more determined than ever. It seemed Astral had forgotten the full extent of his power, and he would need to use every ounce of it in order to put down such a foolish rebellion, even if the rebellion was coming from someone who's life he used to cherish so much, the son he never had, the prince whom he hoped would follow in his footsteps. To think someone like him would turn traitor!

"My turn, and I am fully aware of Constellar Diamond's effect! We have dueled so many times, there is not a single part of your deck that I don't know! However, do not think for a second that you have cut me off from the power of Ranking Up! My very deck bends to my will! Observe!"

Eliphas closed his eyes as if to enter a state of prayer, and his right hand began to glow a very familiar shade of gold.

Yuma's jaw dropped as he realized what he was doing. "What?! Astral... is he doing what I think he's doing?!"

"It cannot be!" Astral gasped, sharing his friend's disbelief. "He can't be doing..."

"SHINING DRAW!"

A stream of light cut across Eliphas' duel disk as he drew his card.

The Will of the Astral World looked at his cad. He didn't smile, but it was still clear that he was pleased with the results.

"It seems my will is strong today! The card I just drew is another copy of Rank Up Magic Astral Force! I shall activate it right now! Go Sebek! EVOLVE!"

"ORDER XYZ EVOLUTION! APPEAR NOW! NEW ORDER 10: ETHERIC HORUS!"

Once again, Eliphas Ranked Up his monster, allowing the crocodile to disappear and for a giant bipedal eagle with orange wings to take the crocodile's place. Ten glowing emblems shined bright on the Egyptian glyph.

**New Order 10: Etheric Horus: Rank 10/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/3500 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Trap Card Activate!" Astral countered. "**Stellarnova Radiance!** Since you special summoned a monster from the Extra Deck, my monster gains attack power equal to half of your monster's attack points, making it far stronger than your Etheric Horus. Furthermore, since the monster you Special Summoned was an Xyz Monster, I can draw one card from my deck."

Astral drew, and he felt his confidence increase as he saw the card. Yuma's card. He would most certainly need it later.

**Satellarknight Constellar Diamond: 2700 + 1750 = 4450 ATK**

"Impressive." said Eliphas, although his tone of voice made it sound like it wasn't a compliment. "However, who says I am finished Ranking Up? With the effect of the continuous spell card, Rank Up Advantage, I am allowed to draw another card!"

"What?!" exclaimed Yuma from the sidelines. "But you've already used Astral Force, and you can't get them back from the Graveyard because of Constellar Diamond's Effect!"

"That may be true." said Eliphas. "However, Rank Up Magic Astral Force is not my only means of Ranking Up!" Eliphas' hand began to glow again as he reached down to his deck to draw his card.

"He's doing it again?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"SHINING DRAW!"

"Activate Spell Card! **Rank Up Magic Tyrant Force! **This allows me to banish one of the copies of Astral Force from my Graveyard and have Tyrant Force copy its effects! Now I can evolve Horus even further!"

"Y-Y-You're kidding!" Yuma stuttered in astonishment. "A Rank 12 Xyz Monster?!"

"With the power of Tyrant Force I rebuild the overlay network again! ORDER XYZ EVOLUTION! APPEAR NOW! NEW ORDERS ETHERIC MAAHES!"

The overlay network appeared again, and Horus allowed it to consume his body and evolve it into the highest known rank. Out of the portal rose a giant sphinx with skin as black as the night. The sphinx carried a broad steel sword and a stout golden shield in its arms and the golden glyphs next to its black wings shined bright with all twelve circles lighting up as the monster roared.

**New Order 12: Etheric Maahes: Rank 12/LIGHT/Beast/4000 ATK/3000 DEF**

Eliphas drew another card due to Rank Up Advantage, but this time Astral was ready with a trap!

"Activate Trap Card! **Stellarnova Barrier! **This will equip itself to Constellar Diamond and cause my monster to gain 1000 additional attack points! It would appear that your attempt to overpower me through Ranking Up has failed!"

**Satellarknight Constellar Diamond: 4450 +1000 = 5450 ATK**

"You have forgotten everything I have taught you!" Eliphas scoffed with disgust. "As long as I have Ranked Up higher than my opponent, then my will is always in a state of dominance! Do you still not believe me? Then allow me to prove my point! I activate the continuous spell card, Rank Dominance! With this card, if a monster doesn't have a Rank, then that monster cannot attack, and in regards to monsters that do have Ranks, when two Xyz Monsters battle, the monster with the lower Rank loses attack power equal to the difference between our Ranks multiplied by 1000!"

"So... no matter what... as long as Eliphas' monsters have a higher rank..." Yuma whispered, eyes growing wide with fear.

"...Then he will always have the strongest monster on the field..." finished Astral.

"Correct! You learn quickly! Now before I attack, I will activate the effect of New Order 12: Etheric Maahes! This monster can harness the power of all of his overlay units and Special Summon them back to the field as Monster Cards! Return to the field, New Order 8: Etheric Sebek and New Order 10: Etheric Horus!"

The two overlay units orbiting the pitch black body of Maahes separated from the sphinx and returned to their original form of the savage crocodile and the majestic eagle.

**New Order 8: Etheric Sebek: Rank 8/LIGHT/Reptile/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

**New Order 10: Etheric Horus: Rank 10/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/3500 ATK/2500 DEF**

"As you can now clearly see, it was foolish to refuse the use of the numbers! Under the light of the pure ranked up soul, all monsters are powerless against it! Now under the orders of Rank Dominance, I am forced to attack by ascending order of Rank, so the monster with the lowest rank will attack first, and then we work our way up from there!Sebek, attack Satellarknight Constellar Diamond!"

"It's not over! Stellarnova Barrier has another effect! I can detach one overlay unit from Constellar Diamond to prevent it from being destroyed by battle!"

"I am well aware of that, but you cannot prevent the incoming damage! Sebek! Show your dominance! ATTACK!"

The crocodile propelled itself forward with lightning speed, sinking its teeth into the dragon's arm. Constellar Diamond stood its ground, but Astral still felt the pain of the attack as his lifepoints dropped.

**Satellarknight Constellar Diamond: 5450 - 3000 = 2450 ATK**

**Astral: 4000 - 550 = 3550**

"Now it is time for Horus to attack! Take flight and Attack!"

The eagle obeyed and soared into the air, gathering a storm of electricity within its wings and the bird fired the lightning towards the Star Dragon.

"I use the effect of Barrier again" Astral announced. "By detaching an overlay unit from Constellar Diamond, he cannot be destroyed by battle!"

**Satellarknight Constellar Diamond: 5450 - 5000 = 50 ATK**

**Astral: 3550 - 3450 = 100**

"New Orders, Etheric Maahes! FINISH HIM!

The sphinx let out another roar, and from the mouth of its lion head came a blast of emerald flames.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma screamed, praying that his friend had a way to stop the attack, and much to his relief, Astral did! The attack was interrupted by a very familiar glowing ball of rainbow colored light, who hovered around the New Order Monster and let out a high pitched cry of "KURI KURI!"

**Satellarknight Constellar Diamond: 5450 - 7000 = 0 ATK**

"What?! What is that creature?!"

"That creature is Rainbow Kuriboh!" Astral explained. If you were to attack me, I can equip him to your monster! Now as long as Rainbow Kuriboh is on the field, Maahes cannot attack at all."

**Rainbow Kuriboh: Level 1/LIGHT/Fairy/100 ATK/100 DEF**

Eliphas hardened his eyes. "So this is what your alliance with a being of chaos has given you? Disgusting! A true duelist of the Astral World needs only to rely on the power of order! To do anything less would herald Don Thousand's return!"

"You know what!" Yuma snapped, who was staring to become quite fed up with Eliphas' bad attitude. "It sounds to me like you aren't any better than Don Thousand! In fact, it kind of looks like you two have pretty much the same agenda!"

Yuma's comment sent Eliphas' temper through the roof. Even though he did his best to keep his anger behind his stoic mask, it took every ounce of restraint and self discipline for the Will of the Astral World not to attack Yuma on the spot.

"I mean think about it!" Yuma continued. "You obsess over a certain type of power, just like Don Thousand! You believe anyone who doesn't have that power is beneath you and worse than scum, just like Don Thousand, and you are willing to do whatever it takes to destroy the thing that opposes the power you're obsessed with, JUST LIKE DON THOUSAND!"

"I am nothing like that monster!" Eliphas shouted, his voice cracking slightly. "I am doing what is necessary to protect my home world!"

"Yeah, Yeah, the end justifies the means! Heard that one a million times before!" Yuma muttered sarcastically.

"I suggest you silence that monkey so we can continue our duel!" Eliphas growled. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

As Eliphas proceeded to do so, Sebek and Horus transformed back into overlay units, orbiting the imprisoned body of Maahes.

"My turn again!" Astral announced. "Draw!"

"Now my monster may not have what it takes to stop Maahes, especially with Rank Domination on the field, so I will merely trade it in for a different monster! Activate Spell Card! Xyz Shift! With this card, I can send Constellar Diamond to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon an Xyz Monster whose type and rank is the same as Constellar Diamond! Then my spell card is attached to my new monster as an overlay unit, but at the end of my turn, my new monster will be sent to the Graveyard!"

"Satellarknight Constellar Diamond! I release you, and now appear! **Satellarknight Reverse Diamond!**"

Constellar Diamond sank underneath the ground and the overlay network summoned a new dragon, an identical twin of Constellar Diamond, but with its color scheme changed. The new dragon's armor was more akin to that of a pearl instead of a hue of gold, and its skin and wings were a deep shade of red.

**Satellarknight Reverse Diamond: Rank 5/LIGHT/Wyrm/2000 ATK/2700 DEF**

Eliphas glared at the monster. "I recognize such a beast. You came close to defeating me the last time you used it."

"Then I assume you know what it does!" replied Astral! "By detaching its overlay unit, Reverse Diamond can attack you directly!"

On command, the dragon absorbed the overlay unit into its jaws and charged its wings with energy. A blast of red cosmic light shot out of the dragon's wings, which flew past Maahes and soared towards Eliphas.

"Trap Card Activate! Rank Wall!" Eliphas declared as he prepared his defense. "Since I control an Xyz Monster with a Rank that's higher than yours, your attack is negated and the battle phase comes to an end! Now by the effect of your spell card, Satellarknight Reverse Diamond goes to the Graveyard, and now you are completely defenseless!"

The attack was halted by a black dome encasing Eliphas, blocking the attack. Immediately afterwards, Reverse Diamond vanished, and the dome receded, leaving Eliphas completely unharmed.

"Damn it!" Yuma cursed. "Almost had him!"

"It's alright Yuma!" Astral reassured him. "As long as Rainbow Kuriboh is equipped to Maahes, Eliphas cannot attack, and since he has reached the highest Rank possible, Rank 12, he will be unable to use his Rank Up Magic Cards any longer."

"Incorrect, former student of mine!" Eliphas replied. "While the official maximum level in Duel Monsters is twelve, that is not the case in the Astral World! I have dedicated centuries of my life to achieving even higher ranks so that our home could become more powerful than anything the forces of chaos can throw at us, and now I have finally achieved it! I can Rank Up my monster to a Rank Higher than Twelve!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Astral exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Yuma shouted.

"If you don't believe me then I will simply show you!" said Eliphas. "On the beginning of my turn, I will add Rank Up Magic Astral Force from my Graveyard back to my hand instead of conducting my normal draw, and now I will activate Rank Up Magic Force Immediately! New Order 12: Etheric Maahess! I command you to evolve!"

"Divine and powerful soul of the Astral World, transform beyond perfection and become the God of Order and the destroyer of all who would taint your beauty!"

"ORDER XYZ EVOLUTION! COME FORTH, NEW ORDER 13: ETHERIC AMON!"

**New Order 13: Etheric Amon: Rank 13/LIGHT/Fairy/5000 ATK/4000 DEF**

The overlay network exploded with power and consumed the Rank 12 Xyz Monster, conjuring up a large pillar of golden light. The pillar began to take shape, transforming into a large mechanical angel with a pale white mash on its face. Six large rings surrounded the monster's body with large blades extending from the rings to form the feathers of its mechanical wings, and a gaping whole filled with glowing blue energy encompassed its massive chest. The monster hovered in the air, as if it was inflicting judgement upon Yuma and Astral.

"Holy..." Yuma exclaimed. His breath was taken away by the sight of the powerful monster.

"Yes, it is quite holy, isn't it?" said Eliphas. "All of the holiness and power of the Astral World is inside this monster, and now you will witness it for yourself! Ultimately Astral, I take no pleasure in doing this! You could have come home with me willingly, but you chose to infect yourself with the disease of chaos! Now you will pay for that mistake! Amon, attack him directly and end this duel!"

The rings on the mechanical angel's body began to glow a bright shade of blue and they connected together with the glowing hole in the angel's chest, firing a powerful blast towards the blue spirit. Eliphas was certain this would mark his victory, but he didn't count on what happened next.

That annoying little kuriboh returned to the field and took the hit for the attack instead.

"Are you serious?!" Eliphas muttered in disgust.

"When you chose to evolve Maahes into the next stage, you sent Rainbow Kuriboh to the Graveyard, and when you did, you set the stage for Rainbow Kuriboh's second effect! When you would attack me directly when Rainbow Kuriboh is in the Graveyard, Rainbow Kuriboh special summons itself from the Graveyard and protects me from your attack."

"How annoying." Eliphas muttered. "But it is all for naught! This monster dominates over every Xyz Monster in existence! It is the very soul of the Astral World!"

"Soul..." Astral repeated the word again. "Soul..." the word ran through his mind again as it triggered something familiar within his memory.

"Astral?" Yuma called out to his friend. "You okay?"

"Soul... Soul... SOUL!" Astral exclaimed. His eyes lit up with an epiphany. "Yuma! I know what the voice in the door meant now! The two different souls beating as one! I know what that means now! It doesn't mean the souls of two individual people! It means a soul of order and a soul of chaos! He wanted us to be in a state where the two forces are in balance!"

"What in the name of the Astral World are you two talking about?!" Eliphas shouted.

"We are talking about the force that will defeat you, Eliphas, but first, allow me to demonstrate my path to victory!"

Astral raised his hand up in the air and recited Yuma's catchphrase. "KATTOBINGU DAZE ORE! DRAW CARD!"

"First I will summon a second copy of Satellarknight Altair! By using its effect, I will special summon Satellarknight Alsahm from my Graveyard, and when I do, you take 1000 points of damage from Satellarknight Alsahm's effect!"

Altair returned to Astral's field and then Alsahm followed, firing another arrow from its bow, which struck Eliphas in the chest.

**Eliphas: 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"Now I will conjure forth another Xyz Monster! With these 2 Level 4 Monsters, I shall construct the overlay network!"

"XYZ SUMMON! ARISE! DARKTELLARKNIGHT BATLAMAYUS!"

The overlay network appeared again, and another Satellarknight emerged onto the battlefield, but this one was different from the others. It was a centaur with black armor adorning its body and a blue skinned woman's face atop the human half of its body. Large blue crescent blades extended from its back, forming a set of majestic wings.

**Darktellarknight Baltamayus: Rank 4/DARK/Warrior/2600 ATK/550 DEF**

Eliphas stared at the monster with a hint of fear in his eyes. "That monster! It carries the infection of chaos!"

"Incorrect!" said Astral. "It carries the key to victory!"

"I'm afraid you are the one who is incorrect!" Eliphas argued back. "You triggered the effect of Amon! When you summon an Xyz Monster, Amon will steal cards from the top of your deck equal to the difference between our Ranks, and then those cards are added to its collection of overlay units! The difference between our ranks is nine, so you have to send nine cards from the top of your deck to Amon, who will now gain 100 attack points for every overlay unit it possesses!"

"Nine Cards?!" Yuma exclaimed. "But that's like a third of his deck!"

Astral disdainfully milled his deck and the moment he did, the nine cards floated into the air and orbited underneath Amon, creating a spiral of white light that touched down on the ground.

**New Order 13: Etheric Amon: 5000 + 300 + 900 = 6200 ATK**

"Do you understand now?" Eliphas asked his former student. "Do you see that your belief in triumphing over the Will of the Astral World is pointless?"

"I see that you are a fool, Eliphas!" snapped Astral. "Now I activate the effect of Baltamayus! By detaching one overlay unit and then discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon one Satellarknight Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck and then attach Batlamayus and her remaining overlay unit to my monster as overlay units for my new monster."

"A Rank 5 Xyz Monster stands no chance against the Rank 13 Amon!" Eliphas boasted.

"Wrong! I am not ranking up! Batlamayus lets me summon ANY Satellarknight Xyz Monster, even if its Rank is lower than hers!" Astral explained. "I am Ranking DOWN!"

"RANKING DOWN?!" Eliphas parroted back in surprise.

"YES! NOW APPEAR MY NEW MONSTER! RANK 1! **ASTRATELLARKNIGHT ARISTARCHUS!"**

Baltamayus transformed into an overlay unit and orbited around the overlay network, allowing the new monster to arise. The new Satellarknight was much smaller than the others, seemingly a child in white ninja armor with a blue jewel in the center of its chest, a housefly in comparison to the size of the colossal Amon, but the glowing blue daggers in its hands and the red angel wings on its back indicated a hidden power.

**Astratellarknight Aristarchus: Rank 1/LIGHT/Warrior/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Are you trying to insult me by summoning a monster with such a low rank?!" Eliphas raged at Astral. "That monster will never be able to help you, and now you will pay the consequences for summoning it! Amon's effect now activates, and now you must send twelve cards from your deck into Amon as overlay units! Now you only have one card in your deck, Astral! If you cannot win by your next turn, then you will lose by a deck out!"

"That is correct." Astral stated, his voice calm and collected. "Now tell me Eliphas. Since you know my deck, then you are aware of this monster's effects, are you not?"

"Yes!" Eliphas answered. "Since I control an Xyz Monster, your monster lets you destroy one card on the field, and since Amon cannot be destroyed by card effects, the only option you have to destroy is Rank Domination, so now you are free to attack without its effects crippling your monster.

"Correct Again." Astral spoke as Eliphas' spell card exploded off the battlefield. "Now what else can this monster do? Have you figure out my strategy yet?"

"When your monster is summoned, you can attach three Satellarknight Monsters from your Graveyard to it as overlay units." Eliphas continued. "Your monster gains 400 attack points for each Xyz Material attached to it, and if it would be destroyed by battle, I would take damage equal to the Number of Xyz Materials attached to it multiplied by 400. So your monster now has 2000 attack points, and if it would be destroyed by battle, then I would take 2000 points of damage and lose the duel."

"However, there is one problem. Considering how my monster towers over yours in terms of attack points, you will take the battle damage before the effect goes off, and since I have no intention of attacking that monster, I can simply wait until next turn when you will lose by deck out due to having only one card left in your deck, so you unless you have a way to avoid the battle damage of this coming fight, then... then..."

It suddenly clicked in Eliphas' mind, and his face paled. "That trap card! THE BARRIER!"

"Correct once again! You figured it out!" Astral answered. "If I were to banish my Stellarnova Barrier from my Graveyard when my monster battles, then I wont take any battle damage from the battle, and then the effect will go off and you will take 2000 points of damage, which means if I attack right now, you will lose the duel!"

"However..." Astral turned to face Yuma. "I intend to win by another method."

"WHAT?!"

"Eliphas, I agreed to duel you by my own terms in order to stand up to you and tell you that I will never again agree to war and genocide as an acceptable means of saving our world, and now I intend to bring Yuma back into the battle in order to prove a much more important point! I could never have gotten this far without Yuma and I most certainly cannot win this war without Yuma at my side because he is my friend!"

"Astral..." Yuma beamed with joy. "Lets finish this!"

The two friends joined hands and then raised their arms in the air. "When two souls beat together as one, they overlay with each other, and miracles are created!"

Eliphas could not believe what he was seeing. Astral was overlaying himself with another being. The two dissolved into glowing balls off light, Astral blue, and Yuma red, and they came together in an explosion of white light. When the flash faded away, their stood the white armored warrior of the power of miracles. The golden haired champion and the combination of Astral's mind and Yuma's heart.

ZEXAL!

"AAAAHHHH!" Eliphas screamed at the sight of the ZEXAL Transformation. "IMPOSSIBLE! You... You have the blessing of our God! The Numeron Dragon gave you his blessing!? Why?! Why would he give his blessing to a human and not to us when we needed it the most?!"

"Eliphas, you abandoned the dragon's desire to restore balance in favor of your own zealous ways! That's why he didn't pick you, and now you'll understand why! We activate the effect of Astratellarknight Aristarchus! By detaching one of its overlay units, we can draw our last card."

**Astratellarknight Aristarchus: 2000 - 400 = 1600 ATK**

The ZEXAL powered warrior's armored hand began to glow as they grabbed their last card. "SHINING DRAW!"

"Now we equip our monster with this! **ZEXAL WEAPON - GRIFFIN LANCE!"**

Zexal Yuma placed his card on the field, and a white griffin in silver armor flew down from the skies, immediately shape shifting into a silver lance and landing into the star ninja's hands.

"When a monster is equipped with Griffin Lance, it gains 1000 attack points, but that's not all! When the equipped monster battles another Xyz Monster, your monster will lose all of its overlay units, and then our monster will gain 500 attack points for each overlay unit your monster lost!"

"But... my monster... has twenty one overlay units..." Eliphas muttered in disbelief. "Your monster will gain..."

"Ten Thousand, Five Hundred Attack Points!" ZEXAL Finished for him!

**Astratellarknight Aristarchus: 1600 + 1000 + 10,500 = 13,100 ATK**

"THIS DUEL IS OVER, ELIPHAS! ASTRATELLARKNIGHT ARISTARCHUS, ATTACK NEW ORDER ETHERIC AMON WITH GRIFFIN STAR SLASH!"

The star warrior took flight with a beat of its angel wings, twirling its spear in the air. Aristarchus soared high above the glowing form of Amon and then brought the lance down upon the shining seraphim, impaling it through the chest. Amon groaned from the injury and then crumbled into dust, sending a massive explosion towards Eliphas. The Will of the Astral World was blown off his feet, and the force of the attack was so great that it knocked his helmet clean off his face, which fell to the ground behind him with a violent CLANG! Eliphas tumbled down to the ground as his lifepoints dropped to zero, defeated at last.

**Eliphas: 2000 - 2000 = 0 (LOSE)**

**Winner: Astral and Yuma**

Yuma and Astral separated back into their two bodies, and then they saw Eliphas. His helmet was off, and his true face was showing, a blue skinned and fair faced man with pointed ears and long flowing blonde hair, but the power and the sense of intimidation he possessed was long gone.

"Defeated..." Muttered Eliphas. "They had the dragon's blessing all along... I was doomed to lose from the start..."

"Eliphas... your helmet..." Astral approached the defeated king.

"And now you see me for what I really am." The battered and broken Astral Being lamented. "Not a king, not a proper protector, but a terrified old man who has sacrificed far too much to keep his world from dying, and even then it is not enough. No matter how many times I purge the chaos, no matter how many times I rank my world up, it is futile. The Astral World is going to die unless I make these necessary sacrifices! I keep telling my people this every day, but now it seems that I am the only one who believes these words anymore!"

"It doesn't have to be this way, Eliphas!" Yuma spoke to him, taking a slight amount of pity on the man. "Merag feels the same way! Like you, she's scared! She's scared that here world is going to die, but it destroying one world doesn't have to be the answer! Go to Poseidra! Meet with Merag! Work together to repair the barrier and then both worlds can walk way alive! All you have to do is trust us! We can't do this without you!"

Eliphas staggered back to his feet, his eyes devoid of life, but retaining the bitterness from before. "On your head be the consequences, Astral! If Merag decides to take the opportunity to stab me in the back and this peace treaty turns out to be a trick, then the Astral World will fall! However, I am a man of my word. You defeated me, so even though my pride is wounded, I will honor our agreement. I will meet with Merag in Poseidra, and we will talk, even though I no longer have the authority to do so."

Astral was surprised. "No longer have the authority? What do you mean?"

Eliphas gave Astral a long look. "You defeated me in a trial by combat. By the laws of the Astral World, you are now the Will of the Astral World. Once I return to the Astral World, I will make the announcement to the rest of them. The fate of all three worlds now lies in your hands, Astral."

"You..." Astral's voice trailed away, too surprised to even speak. Defeating Eliphas made him king now?!

Eliphas didn't explain any further. He merely closed his eyes and vanished to return to the Astral World. The only evidence that he had ever been there was the fact that his now cracked helmet had been left behind, its golden color now fading away into an ugly shade of gray.

* * *

**Author Made Cards:**

**Astratellarknight Aristarchus: Rank 1/LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/0 ATK/0 DEF**

**3 Level 1 LIGHT Monsters**

Effect: This card is also treated as a DARK Monster. If your opponent controls an Xyz Monster when you summon this monster, draw one card. When this card is Xyz Summoned, Attach up to three Satellarknight Monsters in your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Materials. This card gains 400 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to this card. When this card is destroyed by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Number of Xyz Materials attached to this card X 400. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card. Draw one card.

**Satellarknight Reverse Diamond: Rank 5/LIGHT/Wyrm/Xyz/2000 ATK/2700 DEF**

**3 Level 5 LIGHT Monsters**

During your Main Phase 2, you can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "tellarknight" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, except "Stellarknight Constellar Diamond". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Any card sent to your opponent's Graveyard is banished instead. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned monster that has higher ATK than this card, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card. This card can attack your opponent directly this turn. When this card inflicts battle damage from a direct attack, you can target one Satellarknight Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon it.

**ZEXAL Weapon - Griffin Lance: Level 4/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/1000 ATK/2000 DEF**

Effect: You can equip this card to one Number or Tellarknight Xyz Monster you control. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When the equipped monster battles another Xyz Monster, detach all Xyz Materials from that Xyz Monster, and then the equipped monster gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material detached by this card's effect. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

**Mysterious Monk - Blind Soul: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/0 ATK/0 DEF**

Effect: You cannot summon DARK Monsters. Once per turn, you can normal summon one Level 4 Fairy Type Monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set.

**Mysterious Monk - Deaf Soul: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/0 ATK/0 DEF**

Effect: You cannot summon DARK Monsters. If this card is normal summoned or special summoned while you control a face up Mysterious Monk Monster, you can Special Summon one Level 4 Fairy Type Monster from your deck. You can only use this effect of Mysterious Monk - Deaf Soul once per turn.

**Mysterious Monk - Mute Soul: Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/0 ATK/0 DEF**

Effect: You cannot summon DARK Monsters. When this card is normal summoned or special summoned while you control a face up Mysterious Monk Monster, you can tribute this card, add one Rank Up Magic Astral Force from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of Mysterious Monk - Mute Soul once per turn.

**Rank Up Magic Tyrant Force: Quick Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only if both players control an Xyz Monster. Target one Rank Up Magic Spell Card from your Graveyard. The effects of this card become the same as the effect of the banished Rank Up Magic Spell Card, but after you use this effect, you cannot Special Summon Monsters for the rest of the turn. If the Rank of the Xyz Monster your opponent controls with the highest rank is lower than the Rank of your Special Summoned Monster, your monster gains ATK equal the difference between the two Ranks x 200 until the End Phase.

**Stellarnova Radiance: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent Special Summons a monster from the Extra Deck while you control a face up "Tellarknight" Monster. Target one "Tellarknight" Xyz Monster you control. That monster gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Special Summoned monster until the End Phase of your next turn. If the monster your opponent Special Summoned was an Xyz Monster, you can draw one card.

**Stellarnova Barrier: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Equip this card to one LIGHT Xyz Monster you control. That monster gains 1000 ATK. If that monster you control would be destroyed by battle or by an opponent's card effect, you can detach one Xyz Material from that monster instead. If the equipped monster has no Xyz Materials, destroy this card. If this card is in the Graveyard when you would take battle damage from a battle involving a Satellarknight Xyz Monster you control, you can banish this card from your Graveyard. Reduce the battle damage to zero.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Alright, before you run to your keyboards to type in hate comments because I did a ZEXAL Deus Ex Machina, I made it clear that Astral didn't need ZEXAL to win the duel, and I firmly believe Eliphas needed to see the power of ZEXAL for himself in order to be swayed to their side and actually go through with the peace talks.**

**The only question now is, will the two high and mighty monarchs of the Astral and Barian Worlds actually keep their word without tearing each other's throats open? OOOOOH! THE SWEET SWEET DRAMA AND SUSPENSE!**

**So what did you think of this interesting turn of events? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, they always go a long way, so feel free to leave a review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! This is Nox Descious Signing Out!**


End file.
